Absurdities
by dance in storm
Summary: Di lapangan ini. Sekarang kau sudah dua kali menginjak sepatuku dan membuatku terjatuh seperti ini, Nes/ Aku tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan orang ini dan kini kau mengajakku pergi bersamanya? Like I'd give a shit to his fu**ing restaurant!/ Mungkin, i-ini karena Senior Bella / Ah! Jangan-jangan kau si pengirim surat misterius tersebut / MalexNesia. Mind to RnR? Thank You :'D
1. One: An absurd prologue

Hanya ide absurd dan ga jelas yang mampir di pikiran. Tulis saja daripada hanya tersimpan :D

* * *

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**I just own the plot of the story and I don't make money from it.**

**Warning: ****AU****, ****Human Name, High School****, OC, OoC yang mendewa, (highly possible) crack pairs, totally absurd.**

**Ini murni dari pemikiran saya. ****Maaf jika kebetulan ada kesamaan ide**** karena setting gakuen sangat banyak di FHI. Itu tidak disengaja :D**

**Maju FHI!**

**Happy reading **

* * *

Bersama puluhan kaki lainnya, dia berjalan agak tergesa menuju lapangan yang kini tengah separuh terisi oleh barisan manusia. Suara grasak-grusuk khas orang terburu terdengar di sana-sini, sekalipun mulut mereka terbungkam kecuali untuk kata 'aduh' jika tersandung atau saling tabrak, atau sekedar helaan nafas karena terburu-buru. Sedangkan satu-satunya mulut yang masih berbicara adalah mulut dari kepala Ketua Komite Disiplin Sekolah Internasional Hetalia ini. Ia berteriak-teriak dengan kencangnya di depan lapangan sana –semakin kencang ketika suara itu terteriakkan tepat di depan semacam mikropon yang biasa dipakai untuk orasi pendemo.

Ya, seperti yang mungkin bisa kalian tebak, mereka sedang menjalani Masa Orientasi Siswa yang akan berlangsung selama dua hari lagi ke depan. Masa yang menurutnya cukup merepotkan karena selain disuruh ini itu yang kebanyakan adalah hal yang tak masuk akal, tetapi juga penuh dengan bentakan-bentakan yang super dari para senior yang 'mendewa'.

Ck.

Sabar saja.

"CEPETAN! LELET APA EMANG LEMOT, SIH?" teriak Ketua Komite Disiplin yang dimaksud, membuat gadis berkuncis kuda itu sedikit mempercepat langkahnya dan secara tak sengaja, menginjak ujung belakang sepatu murid depannya dan–

GUBRAK!

"Aduh!"

Anak itu terjatuh tertelungkup dengan tidak elitnya.

.

.

Dan semua hening.

Panik segera menyergap perasaan si gadis yang kini tampak bingung sekaligus gugup. Rasa malu akibat bertindak ceroboh sehingga menyebabkan orang lain kena imbasnya tidak cukup kuat mengalahkan rasa malunya saat menyadari bahwa kini semua pandangan mata tertuju padanya. O, bahkan ia tak lagi mendengar koar-koar si Ketua Komite Disiplin berambut blonde tersebut.

Gadis itu segera berjongkok dan mengucapkan kata penyesalan alias 'maaf, aku tak sengaja' berulang kali pada murid yang wajahnya masih mencium lantai lapangan tersebut. Si gadis langsung menarik sebelah lengan siswa itu untuk membantunya berdiri dan menanyakan apakah ia terluka atau apa; berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menyangkal kenyataan bahwa hampir seluruh manusia di lapangan ini memfokuskan perhatian pada mereka berdua.

Namun itu hanya sebentar sebelum suara menggelegar khas Ketua Komite Disiplin kembali mengudara.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? NONTON OPERA? DASAR GA FOKUS! OTAK LAMBAN!"

Dan teriakan itu sukses membuat tak hanya para siswa baru, namun anggota Komite Disiplin lainnya nyaris kena serangan jantung dan menyumpahi si Ketua dalam hati mereka.

Begitulah, semua kembali ke rutinitas sebelumnya. Suasana tenang kembali lagi menjadi hiruk pikuk dan terjadi saling dorong dan saling tabrak di sana-sini ketika para murid baru bergegas untuk berbaris pada posisi yang tepat. Untuk murid baru yang notabene tidak memiliki kekuatan apa-apa sih, lebih baik menurut saja daripada kena labrak. Dalam hati, si gadis berterimakasih pada Ketua Komite Disiplin yang secara langsung mampu membuat perhatian yang lain kepadanya buyar.

Karena simple saja, malu sekali. Coba kau bayangkan demikian.

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Si gadis, bersama dengan pemuda yang tadi 'dijatuhkannya', kembali bergegas berjalan mencari barisan. Rupanya si gadis merasa belum yakin jika pemuda di sampingnya fisiknya baik-baik saja jatuh _ndelosor _seperti itu. Ah, jika fisiknya memang baik, setidaknya mungkin mentalnya yang terluka akibat harga diri yang tercabik karena jatuh di depan umum pada hari pertama masuk sekolah.

Anggap saja ini kenangan.

Tetapi tampaknya si gadis musti berlega diri dan mengucap syukur ketika sebuah senyuman lebar dan hangat merekah di bibir tersebut. Belum lagi dengan wajah putih kecoklatannya yang tampak segar dan ceria di tengah hawa menyengat musim panas ini.

"CEPETAN! KALIAN INI BERJALAN SAJA LAMBAT, APALAGI UNTUK BERPIKIR?" suara sang Ketua Komite masih terdengar menghardik para murid baru yang masih sibuk untuk bergerak lebih cepat di lapangan yang sudah penuh sesak ini.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Tidak sakit, kok," setelah sempat terdiam beberapa saat untuk menormalkan telinga yang mendadak berdenging –terimakasih pada sang Ketua Komite–, pemuda itu menjawab pertanyaan si gadis sebelumnya sembari meringis, menunjukkan deretan giginya yang rapi dan putih yang jika diramatisirkan, maka akan berkilau dan menimbulkan bunyi 'cling' layaknya di iklan pasta gigi.

"Begitu…," ujar si gadis lirih. Entah ia sadar atau tidak, tetapi ia telah memerhatikan senyuman pemuda itu lebih lama dari yang seharusnya.

Dan itu fatal ketika kedua mata coklatnya tidak ia gunakan untuk melihat ke arah mana ia melangkah.

BRUKH!

"Aw!" lirih sang gadis sembari mengelus kepalanya dan sedikit terjajar ke belakang. Pemuda berambut coklat yang sedari tadi berjalan di sampingnya, refleks ikut berhenti dan memegangi kedua lengan si gadis sebelum gadis itu jatuh terduduk di lantai lapangan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kini giliran si pemuda yang bertanya cemas.

"U-uh, aku tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih," ujar si gadis sembari tersenyum, belum sadar sama sekali akan apa yang baru saja terjadi –atau lebih tepatnya, apa yang barusan ia tabrak dan kini tengah melototi mereka berdua dengan berang.

"Ck! Bukannya minta maaf, malah asyik-asyikan bermesraan begitu."

Dan barulah mereka sadar.

Si gadis menolehkan kepalanya ke depan dan saat itu pula, dua manik hitam kecoklatannya bertemu dengan sepasang bola emerald yang memandangnya dengan tatapan sinis bercampur angkuh.

Di depannya berdiri tegak seorang pemuda yang bersedekap dan sedikit mengangkat dagunya. Dalam hati, si gadis merutuki hari baiknya sekarang ketika menyadari dari seragam pemuda itu, bahwa ia adalah salah satu dari anggota Komite Disiplin sekolah ini.

Betapa mujurnya hidupnya.

Betapa me-nyinetron-nya hidupnya!

"Annesia Saraswati," emerald itu sekilas mengarah pada name tag di atas bagian dada jas si gadis, lalu beralih ke benda yang sama yang terpasang di jas si pemuda, "Dan Antonio F. Carriedo…," kini pandangan pemuda yang memakai seragam seperti anggota Komite Disiplin itu mengarah pada kedua mata Nesia dan Antonio secara bergantian, "Aku tahu tempat yang paling asyik bagi pasangan macam kalian untuk bermesraan. Bagaimana?"

Hari pertama SMA yang konyol dan memalukan.

Penuh dengan keabsurdan dan kesalahpahaman.

Tetapi, justru dari sanalah cerita ambigu dan membingungkan ini berawalkan.

Ya, lebih baik kisah ini diceritakan dari _point of view _si gadis berambut hitam dan bermata coklat tersebut saja.

Annesia Saraswati.

"Ka-kami tidak pacaran!"

Ah, jika Komite Disiplin bisa ditentang, MOS mana mungkin menakutkan untuk sebagian besar murid baru.

* * *

Bersambung

**Note:**

Maaf pendek, ini hanya prolog saja ^^ Saya janji, jika ada yang berminat untuk membaca lebih lanjut, akan saya update secepatnya. Dan maaf jika idenya terkesan pasaran; high school. Tetapi ini baru prolog, saya berjanji jika Anda memberi kesempatan, akan mengemasnya sedemikian rupa hingga memberi kesan yang berbeda *kampanye ala calon gubernur*

Dan maklum juga jika kebetulan ada kesamaan ide ke depannya

Bagaimana tanggapan Anda? Siapa menurut Anda anggota Komite Disiplin yang salah paham pada Nesia dan Antonio?

Saran pairings? Boleh :D

Review/konkrit/saran/dukungan/pujian *plak* sangat dibutuhkan. I'll delete it if this story is not worth your time :/

Terimakasih.

-d.i.s.-


	2. Two: An absurd encounter

**Written on 29th of June, 2012  
**

**Dance in Storm (not so) proudly presents,  
**

Lorong sekolah gedung A lantai satu terlihat sepi pagi itu. Maksudnya, sepi dari pemandangan murid yang berseliweran kesana-kemari. O, jika Anda berpikir bahwa seluruh murid tengah _anteng _duduk di kelas masing-masing sembari mendengarkan guru menceritakan hal yang kebanyakan mereka sebut _boring nonsense_, maka Anda salah.

Kenapa?

Karena hari ini adalah hari pertama MOS Hetalia High School!

Um… jika ingin mendapatkan presisi yang lebih tepat, bisa dikatakan bahwa pada saat itu juga, seluruh murid tengah berkumpul di taman gedung A yang terletak persis di tengah-tengah bangunan kelas gedung A yang mengelilinginya. Karena itulah bisa dilihat bahwa lorong gedung A kini tampak sepi, berikut kelas-kelas yang berada di sepanjang lorong itu.

MOS Gakuen High School diadakan selama 3 hari sebagai acara 'penyambutan' dan 'pendisiplinan' murid baru. Para murid baru akan digembleng selama 3 hari tersebut oleh para senior yang menyandang jabatan sebagai Komite Disiplin Gakuen High School. Jangan ditanya lagi soal kesangaran mereka; bentakan, sindiran, perintah, keusilan, dan hal-hal lain yang membuatmu harus menghela nafas sabar jika tidak mau mengacungkan jari tengah dan mendapat hukuman yang lebih mendewa.

Hal seperti itulah, persis seperti itulah, yang menyebabkan **Annesia Saraswati **kini harus berjalan memasuki gedung A, mengekor seorang anggota Komite Disiplin yang rasanya sudah ia beri 'kosakata indah' dari berbagai bahasa yang diketahuinya, di hatinya. Seorang Komite Disiplin yang memberi kesan keabsurdan di hari pertamanya sekolah di Hetalia High School. Seorang Komite Disiplin yang dengan sotoy dan sok jeniusnya, menuduhnya, memfitnahnya, mem-_black mail_ dirinya bahwa dia adalah–

"Kau kelihatan kesal, ya?"

Suara bisikan itu spontan saja membuat pikiran dan pandangan Nesia terhadap Komite Disiplin teralihkan. Kepala dengan rambut yang terkuncir kuda itu menoleh, dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang tersenyum di sebelahnya.

Ah, iya, siapa namanya?

"**Antonio F Carriedo,**"pikir Nesia saat melihat name tag di jas pemuda itu, "Pasti dia dari negara Latin atau apa."

* * *

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**I just own the plot of the story and I don't make money from it.**

**Warning: ****AU****, ****Human Name, High School****, OC, OoC yang mendewa, (highly possible) crack pairs, totally absurd, (a lil') Nesia-centric, but no Mary Sue I assure you =D  
**

**Ini murni dari pemikiran saya. ****Maaf jika kebetulan ada kesamaan ide**** karena setting gakuen sangat banyak di FHI. Itu tidak disengaja :D**

**Maju FHI!**

**Happy reading **

* * *

Nesia menghela nafas berat ketika teringat dengan pertanyaan pemuda yang secara tak sengaja, menjadi murid pertama yang ia kenal di sekolah ini. Tentu saja, karena sekolah elite ini berada di wilayah yang cukup jauh dari rumah asal Nesia; hingga gadis itu memilih tinggal di asrama daripada menyewa rumah kontrakan umum yang pasti akan memakan biaya besar daripada biaya sewa asrama. Jadi cukup wajar jika gadis itu sama sekali tak punya ide akan kerabat atau kenalan yang ia punya di sekolah ini, atau sebagai penduduk di wilayah dekat sekolah ini.

Kalau bahasa salah satu etnis di negerinya sih bilang, _bonek, bondho nekat_.

"Tentu saja. Memang kau tidak?" balas Nesia, melangkah pelan di samping Antonio sembari menatap keras punggung berbalut jas warna biru muda dari anggota Komite Disiplin yang berjalan tegak beberapa langkah di depan mereka, "Aku tahu, dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu untuk menghukum kita. Dan aku yakin bahwa itu akan menjadi hal yang sangat memalukan."

"Iya sih, itu pasti," Antonio mengangguk, mengalihkan pandang ke arah punggung sang anggota Komite Disiplin yang berjalan dengan ekspresi robot; rata, serata-ratanya aspal di jalanan New York, "Tetapi, menurutku justru itu yang akan memberi kesan di hari-hari pertama kita di sekolah ini."

Nesia tersenyum patah, menoleh dan memberi pandangan pada Antonio dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata, 'Kau gila?', "Tetapi kita tidak salah, Anto– Carriedo!" geram Nesia dengan desisan, secara tak sadar melampiaskan rasa dongkolnya terhadap si Komite Disiplin, kepada orang asing yang baru saja dikenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu. "Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu jika kau tahu, bahwa yang dituduhkannya itu tidak benar? Aku juga mau kenangan MOS yang berkesan, tetapi tidak seperti ini–."

"BISAKAH KALIAN TUTUP MULUT DAN PERCEPAT JALAN KALIAN?"

Bentakan itu sontak saja, membuat Nesia sedikit terlonjak dan berhenti melangkah. Begitu pula dengan Antonio, yang kini berdiri di sebelah Nesia, memandang ke depan.

Si anggota Komite berbalik menghadap kedua murid baru yang beberapa menit sudah mengekor di belakangnya. Menghela nafas berat, seolah-olah ia menanggung beban psikologi yang jauh lebih berat dari beban mental yang dihadapi Nesia dengan segala asumsi-asumsi hukuman yang akan dihadapinya.

"Dengar, aku tahu kalau kalian mungkin ingin lebih lama sampai di tujuan kita untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua saja," ucap anggota Komite bermata emerald itu dengan tenang, membuat sebelah mata Nesia berkedut keki saat mendengar beberapa kata terakhir dari kalimat tersebut, "Tetapi kalian bisa menyimpan hal itu nanti. Sekarang kalian harus fokus!"

Mendengar topik yang membuatnya kena sial pagi ini dibicarakan, Nesia langsung menyahut tegas dan keras, "Kami tidak pacaran! Harus berapa kali kubilang?"

Dan Nesia makin keki ketika kalimat penyangkalan darinya justru mendapat seringai ejekan, "Semua orang pasti menyangkal tuduhan jika sudah terjepit."

"Aku menyangkal tuduhan karena itu memang tidak benar! Tuduhanmu itu absurd!" kepalan tangan Nesia mengepal, menahan segala hasrat untuk tidak maju ke depan dan mempraktekkan ilmu bela diri yang sempat dipelajarinya kala masih di Junior High, kepada senior di depannya, "Tuduhanmu tidak berdasar! Apa kau selalu mengira setiap lelaki dan perempuan yang berdekatan, adalah sepasang kekasih?"

"Kau bisa menyatakan hal itu nanti dan sekarang tutup mulut dan kembali jalan!"

"Tidak sebelum kau mengatakan kami mau kemana."

"Apa untungnya? Aku, Komite Disiplin, memiliki hak dan wewenang untuk memaksamu mengikuti aturan."

"Aturan?" Nesia memandang tak percaya sembari tersenyum miris, "Seingatku, aku sejauh ini mematuhi aturan MOS. Apakah menabrakmu pagi tadilah yang kau maksud melanggar atu–."

"Hei, Nona, kenapa kau banyak bicara sekali sedangkan cowokmu saja diam tak pernah menyangkal?" potong sang senior, melempar lirikan pada Antonio yang sedari tadi berdiri diam, bagai penikmat drama klasik gratis antara murid baru dan senior penindas.

.

.

Krik.

Speechless.

.

.

.

Dengan cepat Nesia menoleh pada Antonio dan menghardik pemuda itu dengan suara berbisik, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Katakan bahwa ini semua tidak benar!" geram Nesia, seolah menemukan sasaran baru empuk untuk melampiaskan amarah yang tengah dirasakannya.

Antonio memandang Nesia sejenak, sebelum melirik pada dua bola emerald lain selain miliknya, yang tengah bersedekap dan menatap datar ke arah mereka berdua. Menghela nafas, Antonio mengucapkan sesuatu yang benar-benar membuat mulut kecil Nesia menganga karenanya, "Lebih baik kita lanjutkan jalan saja, Saraswati."

Dan seringaian Komite Disiplin makin melebar, seolah dengan seringaian itu, ia mengucapkan sejuta kata ejekan dan kemenangan terhadap Nesia yang menatap Antonio dengan tatapan seolah-olah di kepala Antonio tumbuh dua buah tanduk merah.

"Baguslah. Ayo jalan. Lebih cepat…," ujar anggota Komite Disiplin tersebut, berbalik dan mulai melangkah, "…jika kalian paham arti pepatah waktu adalah uang."

Kenapa….

Carriedo… kenapa bilang begitu?

Tak sempat Nesia menyuarakan isi hatinya tersebut, lengan kanannya sudah tergenggam dalam sebuah telapak tangan besar. Menunduk, Nesia melihat jemari kiri Antonio telah melingkar di lengannya, di kain jas birunya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, ia merasakan kedua kakinya kembali melangkah; Antonio secara kalem menyeretnya untuk kembali berjalan mengekori anggota Komite Disiplin di depan mereka.

"Maaf, Saraswati," bisik Antonio lirih sembari memberi senyum menyesal ke arah Nesia, "Mungkin kau belum tahu, tetapi seseorang memberitahuku untuk tidak cari masalah dengan Komite Disiplin," Antonio kembali menoleh ke depan dan memandang punggung senior di depannya itu.

"Tetapi Carri–."

"Terutama dengan anggota Komite Disiplin merangkap Ketua OSIS Hetalia High School, **Arthur Kirkland**."

Menelan ludah dengan sulitnya, Nesia merasa bahwa dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

Ia memang tidak tahu siapa Kirkland dan bagaimana Carriedo mengenalnya.

Yang ia tahu adalah siapapun Kirkland, beberapa menit lagi ia pasti akan membawa hidup Nesia pada suasana neraka.

Dan Carriedo sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan kerjasama.

**-oOo-**

Pada akhirnya, kedua kaki Nesia membawa gadis itu untuk sampai di taman gedung A. Di sekeliling taman itu berdiri menjulang bangunan-bangunan bertingkat yang merupakan kelas-kelas bagi murid kelas 1 dan 2 – gedung kelas 3 berada di sekeliling taman sebelah barat. Taman yang hijau dan asri, dengan sebuah pohon flamboyan besar yang berdiri menjulang di tengah taman tersebut. Semak bunga dan rumput tampak tertanam di sana-sini, lengkap dengan beberapa gazebo yang menambah kesan menenangkan di sini.

Sejuk.

Damai.

Pasti itu yang akan dirasakan Nesia jika keadaan lebih baik dari ini.

Tetapi tidak. Karena perasaannya sendiri sedang gelisah ketika menyadari bahwa ada yang tidak beres. Well, memang, begitu Kirkland menuduhnya berpacaran dengan Antonio, ia sudah tahu bahwa semua akan menjadi tidak beres. Tetapi, sekarang, perasaan ragu dan cemas itu semakin terasa ketika ia menyadari bahwa seluruh, baca, seluruh murid tengah berkumpul di taman ini.

Simpan untuk para murid non-Komite dan non-newbie (mereka tidak diijinkan masuk pada hari MOS ini demi menjaga ketertiban dan keteraturan, kata Ketua Komite Disiplin), semua murid ada di sini. Para murid baru, berdiri mengelilingi tepian taman –membentuk lingkaran besar. Sedangkan para Komite Disiplin, tersebar di sana. Melotot tanpa sebab, menghardik tanpa alasan, mencari-cari kesalahan, dan menyindir habis-habisan. Well, itu kerjaan mereka bukan?

Tetapi Nesia tidak pernah menyangka akan menjadi seperti ini. Dari awal, ia dan Antonio memang sengaja dipisahkan dari para murid baru yang lain, dan secara otomatis, mereka tidak bisa mengikuti acara MOS yang tengah berlangsung. Selama sekitar setengah jam, mereka disindir dan dihardik habis-habisan oleh para Komite Disiplin.

"_Ck! Baru menginjak SMA aja sudah pacaran! Alay banget."_

"_Disini itu buat sekolah! Pacaran sih ke pantai saja!"_

"_Kalau senior berbicara denganmu itu didengarkan! Bukan memandang ke sana-kemari begitu!"_

"_Jelalatan sih!"_

Demi Tuhan, Nesia berusaha untuk tidak menjungkir balik meja yang berada di depannya dan memberi acungan jari tengah pada seniornya satu persatu.

Dan sekarang, Nesia baru sadar untuk apa selama setengah jam, dia dan Antonio dipisahkan dari yang lain.

Agar para senior laknat itu mampu merancang rencana apapun yang akan mereka lakukan sekarang ini.

"Saraswati."

Bisikan Antonio, membuat Nesia kembali ke realitas. Sampai sekarang, Nesia tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda berkulit putih kecoklatan itu. Maksud Nesia, mengapa dia sama sekali tidak berontak?

Takut pada Komite Disiplin? Hah! Alasan macam apa. Jika tidak salah, mengapa harus mengalah?

Meneguk ludah, Nesia mulai melangkah maju. Dan dia semakin frustasi ketika begitu ia dan Antonio, juga Kirkland tentu saja, memasuki area taman, aktivitas apapun yang tengah berlangsung sebelumnya, langsung terhenti sama sekali.

Semua mata memandang ke arah mereka bertiga, seolah-olah mereka adalah _guest stars _yang menjadi kejutan para panitia untuk acara MOS ini.

O, tidak_. Feels like a deer caught in a spotlight_!

"Berhenti di situ," ujar pemuda berambut pirang itu, Kirkland, sembari menoleh sedikit ke belakang. Dia kembali meneruskan langkahnya, menghampiri Ketua Komite, pemuda berwajah sangar karena mukanya yang selalu tertekuk masam itu.

Nesia semakin dongkol ketika melihat Kirkland berbisik sesuatu pada Ketua Komite. Beberapa kali Ketua Komite mengangguk, sebelum berkata sesuatu pada Kirkland yang direspon oleh –O Tuhan, seringaian.

Sungguh, perasaan Nesia berubah dari buruk, menjadi super duper buruk tingkat dewa.

Melirik ke arah Antonio, Nesia ingin mengetahui ekspresi pemuda itu. Untung-untung jika pemuda itu mau berbagi pendapatnya mengenai semua ini. Namun Antonio hanya memandang datar ke arah depan; seolah ia tengah berada di situasi wajar yang tak perlu diprihatinkan.

Nesia rasanya ingin tepok jidat.

Apakah sedari tadi hanya dia yang merasa malu? Apakah dia hanya over lebay? Apa dia hanya kelewat khawatir?

Tetapi bagaimana tidak, jika kini tak kurang dari lima ratus pasang mata tengah menatapmu dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah menelanjangimu?

"Perhatian! Perhatian!"

Pandangan Nesia menoleh ke sumber suara. O, ternyata itu suara Kirkland yang berdiri di atas bangku gazebo agar ia bisa lebih terlihat oleh yang lain. Di tangannya terdapat pengeras suara yang sebelumnya dipakai Ketua Komite untuk menghardik murid baru saat di lapangan tadi.

Dengan berkacak sebelah pinggang, Kirkland kembali berbicara, "Meski musim panas, meski menyengat, jangan jadikan cuaca sebagai alasan bagi kalian untuk kurang semangat. MOS adalah awal dari tiga tahun kehidupan kalian di Hetalia High. Jangan mengeluh, jangan banyak komentar…"

Nesia memutar bola mata. Apa pula maksud dari si Kirkland itu? Ia tidak sengaja menciptakan suasana dan kondisi begini hanya untuk ceramah, bukan? Jika Cuma untuk ceramah, mengapa dia dan Antonio tidak diijinkan bergabung dengan yang lain saja?

Menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, Nesia berusaha untuk merilekskan sendi-sendi lehernya. Semalam begadang demi menonton DVD film favoritnya, ternyata adalah pilihan yang salah ketika sekarang ia merasa cukup capai.

"…MA adalah masa yang indah. Bukankah banyak yang bilang begitu? Cerita cinta dan persahabatan…"

Nesia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sekarang pemuda alis tebal itu ingin mendramatisir suasana?

"…beruntung sekali kita semua karena pagi ini, kita memiliki satu pasangan yang saling mencintai satu sama lain, bahkan ketika mereka baru menginjak masa SMA."

DEG!

Nyaris berhenti detak jantung Nesia mendengar kalimat Kirkland barusan.

Entah mengapa, Nesia merasa bahwa kalimat Kirkland tersebut berhubungan langsung dengannya.

Tidak, jangan berbuat gila, Kirkland!

"Untuk memperoleh pengetahuan dan bimbingan, bagaimana kalau kita meminta tolong pada mereka untuk pengajaran? Bercerita? Bukankah kalian suka akan drama remaja seperti itu?"

Detak jantung Nesia semakin cepat. Mulutnya sedikit membuka ketika otaknya memikirkan asumsi-asumsi buruk mengenai akhir dari semua ini. Perasaan buruk itu semakin menjadi ketika setelah berucap demikian, Kirkland sedikit menoleh dan memperlihatkan seringaian yang aduhai menyebalkannya.

Mendengar ucapan itu, ditambah dengan telapak tangan Kirkland yang mengarah pada Nesia dan Antonio demi mempertegas siapa 'satu pasangan' yang dia maksud tadi, kini semua perhatian kembali terarah pada mereka berdua.

Bahkan seluruh anggota Komite ikut memerhatikan!

Demi apa, ini bukan soap opera, bodoh!

"Jadi, Annesia Saraswati dan Antonio Carriedo, bersediakah kalian maju ke tengah dan memperlihatkan pada kami bagaimana ketika kalian menyatakan perhatian dan perasaan pada satu sama lain ketika kalian hanya berdua?"

Dan hanya satu yang Nesia gumamkan pada saat itu, "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" sembari memandang seolah di kepala Kirkland muncul dua buah tanduk merah beserta back ground api berkobar dan suara tawa menggelegar seperti, "HUAHAHAHA."

Ya itu lebay.

Tetapi, jika berada di posisi Nesia, kau juga akan meragukan tingkat kewarasan psikologis Kirkland.

.:oOo:.

Nesia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Perasaan kemarin dia tidur nyenyak tanpa bermimpi buruk sama sekali. Ia pun bangun pagi dan berangkat sekolah dengan lancar, tanpa hambatan yang berarti. Suasana hati dan pikirannya juga sangat bagus, tanpa ada _bad feeling _yang merambat halus.

Jadi, mengapa ia kini harus berdiri di tengah taman, di depan lima ratusan pasang mata murid baru, plus belasan pasang mata Komite Disiplin?

Ia sungguh nyaris tidak bisa tahan dengan tatapan semua orang itu. Mereka terdiam, mereka menatap cermat, seolah menunggu kejutan di acara kuis di televisi. Padangan mereka… tatapan mereka… mereka seolah-olah tak hanya menelanjangi Nesia, tetapi juga melubangi tubuh Nesia dari segala arah dengan tatapan intens mereka.

Demi apa, Nesia seolah menjadi artis dadakan di sekolah ini.

Keadaan semakin memburuk ketika Antonio tidak melakukan hal yang berarti. Jangankan menolak perintah Kirkland alis tebal itu layaknya seorang pahlawan di drama atau novel yang menyelamatkan si gadis, pemuda berambut coklat ikal itu malah pasrah saja melangkah kemari, di tengah lapangan ini. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, Nesia tidak tahu. Oke, mungkin dia menganggap ini semua mampu menjadi kenangan MOS yang berarti, tetapi tidakkah keterlaluan jika kau mau difitnah dan disuruh melakukan hal gila hanya karena keinginan untuk dikenang dan mengenang?

Yang benar saja!

Dan yang paling membuat Nesia rasanya ingin menjadi kanibal adalah Komite Disiplin merangkap Ketua OSIS, si Kirkland itu. Iya, Nesia ingin jadi kanibal sehingga ia bisa dengan brutal melakukan adegan gore terhadap pemuda sialan itu. Meski sudah ratusan kali umpatan terucapkan dalam hati si gadis, tetap saja ia tak pernah puas. Ia benci, marah, kecewa, tidak adil.

'Praktekkan adegan saat kalian bermesraan'?

Perintah macam apa itu? Sudah gilakah dia? Sudah melelehkah otaknya, hingga ia tidak bisa berpikir lagi? Membedakan hal logis dan absurd lagi?

Ini absurd. Sangat amat absurd.

Bagaimana bisa bermesraan jika dia dan Antonio saja baru mengenal? Kirkland menyuruh mereka bersandiwara demi memenuhi humornya yang sangat buruk itu? Dia menginginkan Nesia dan Antonio menurunkan harga diri demi mendapat hiburan semata?

Kejam sekali.

"Hoi, kami tidak menunggu hanya untuk melihat kalian berdiri bengong seperti itu!"

Suara menjengkelkan itu terdengar lagi, terucapkan dari bibir pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata emerald yang mulai saat itu, menjadi orang nomor satu yang Nesia sesali kehadirannya di dunia ini.

"Benar! Anggap saja kami semua ini tak tampak. Dunia hanya milik kalian berdua~~."

Sebelah mata Nesia berkedut mendengar suara dari senior lainnya.

Dunia milik berdua apanya? Nesia belum cukup gila untuk menganggap lima ratus lebih orang di sini adalah benda tak kasat mata!

"Aku ingin lihat percintaan Nyonya dan Tuan Carriedo! Ayo!"

Bunyi sorakan dan dukungan terdengar di sana-sini. Tak lupa siulan menggoda yang saling sahut-sahutan.

"Mereka gila," gumam Nesia tertekan, menatap keras pada tanah di bawah kakinya. Nafasnya mulai naik turun dengan drastis, menahan rasa malu dan marah pada keadaan yang sedang menimpanya. Rasanya ia lebih rela jika kiamat terjadi pada saat itu juga dan membuat semuanya berakhir sudah.

Wajah gadis itu memerah menahan malu dan marah. Kedua tangannya terkepal. Sebelah sudut bibirnya tertekan keras oleh gigitan giginya, hingga jika ia begitu lebih lama lagi, pasti niscaya aka nada darah menetes dari sana.

"Ayo! Tunggu apa lagi! Kalian pikir acara MOS cuma ini?"

"Dasar buang-buang waktu!"

"Di depan umum aja sok malu, padahal kalau berduaan bisa macam-macam!"

Nesia memejamkan matanya erat, sembari tanpa sadar kedua telapak tangannya semakin mengepal kuat. Beberapa kali bibirnya menggumam kata 'gila' atau 'bodoh', merutuki setiap manusia yang membuatnya benar-benar terpojok seperti ini. Ia bisa saja menolak, menyatakan dengan lantang bahwa tuduhan Kirkland tidak benar dan ini semua hanya sandiwara belaka, tetapi…

Dengan kalimat-kalimat provokatif sebanyak ini, membuat gadis cerewet seperti dirinya bisa tertekan juga.

GREP!

Dan suara-suara teriakan, sindiran, olokkan, atau godaan, berangsur-angsur memudar dan hilang sama sekali. Kini suasana kembali sepi, bahkan lebih sepi ketika Kirkland memulai pidato nonsense-nya tadi.

Penasaran, Nesia perlahan membuka mata. Kepalanya yang sebelumnya tertunduk, otomatis mampu melihat dengan jelas bahwa kedua telapak tangannya kini tengah tertangkup dalam genggaman telapak tangan lain yang lebih kuat.

Lebih besar dari tangannya yang mungil.

Dan lebih hangat.

Perlahan, Nesia menelusuri telapak tangan yang kini tengah mengenggam telapak tangannya dengan lembut. Pandangan mata hitam kecoklatannya berangsur-angsur bergerak ke atas; telapak tangan, pergelangan, lipatan tangan, bahu, leher…

Dan sampailah ia pada dua buah tatapan emerald yang begitu dalam.

"Antonio…," Nesia bahkan tak ingat bahwa Carriedo adalah panggilan untuk pemuda itu yang selalu ia berikan sebelumnya.

"S-Saraswati…."

Meski demikian, Nesia mampu menangkap keraguan dalam nada kalimat itu. Bahkan kedua emerald itu bergetar; beberapa kali terlempat ke kiri dan ke kanan, seperti mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa ia jadikan kalimat untuk terucapkan.

"S-Saraswati…," ulang Antonio, bersamaan dengan genggaman tangannya yang semakin erat Nesia rasakan.

Mereka berdua berdiri berdekatan.

Cukup dekat hingga membuat Nesia merasa tidak nyaman.

_Awkwardly awkward_…

Meneguk ludah dan memejamkan mata sejenak, Antonio berucap lirih sembari menatap kedua mata Nesia dengan dalam. Membalas tatapan terkejut gadis itu dengan pandangan yang entah bagaimana, sangat terasa dan terlihat menenangkan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Saraswati."

Dan itu cukup membuat jantung Nesia seolah terledakkan dari dalam.

Ini hanya sandiwara, kan? Jikapun iya, mengapa Antonio mau-mau saja menuruti desakan Kirkland dan para senior bodoh itu…

Perlahan, sebelah tangan Antonio melepas telapak tangan Nesia untuk bergerak ke atas dan menyamankan dirinya di sebelah pipi gadis itu.

"Kebanggaan Caesar karena bisa menaklukkan Cleopatra, tidak bisa mengalahkan kebanggaanku untuk menjadi satu-satunya lelaki yang ada di hatimu." (1)

I-ini salah….

Antonio…

I-ini salah.

Tidak seharusnya kau…

Tidak seharusnya sejauh ini!

Antonio mendekatkan dirinya pada Nesia, semakin jempolnya yang berada di pipi gadis itu, mengelus pelan permukaan kulit yang halus itu, "Sungguh."

Dan entah kenapa, Nesia merasa bahwa dirinya terjebak di antara realita dan sandiwara. Dirinya tidak tahu lagi.. tidak mengerti lagi apa yang harus ia pikirkan dan katakan. Sungguh ia tahu bahwa ini semua bohong, tidak benar, tidak nyata.

Tetapi… Antonio…

Senyum itu… sentuhan itu… pandangan itu… kalimat-kalimat manis itu…

Membuat perlahan, Nesia merasakan suhu tubuhnya memanas. Membuat detak jantungnya kian menggila. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan telapak tangannya kehilangan kehangatan yang ditawarkan telapak tangan Antonio sebelumnya; kini telapak tangan itu dingin.

Ini semua sungguh kejam.

Sungguh.

"Aku tidak akan mengucapkan sesuatu karena terpaksa. Jadi, percayalah."

Dan Nesia memilih untuk tuli pada apapun di sekitarnya. Ha! Bahkan dia memilih untuk tidak mengakui eksistensi apapun yang ada di sekeliling mereka.

Begitu Antonio memutuskan untuk menempelkan dahi mereka satu sama lain, begitu pemuda itu memilih untuk memperdalam dan memperlembut tatapannya pada gadis di depannya…

… Nesia merasa dirinya tersedot tak berdaya dalam hisapan pandangan emerald yang seolah mampu membaca seluruh isi benak dan jiwanya.

"Aku percaya," kalimat pertama yang Nesia ucapkan sejak ia membuka mata dari keadaan tertekannya tadi, justru merupakan kalimat yang ia rasakan terucap dengan begitu mudahnya dari pangkal lidahnya.

Begitu mudah seperti saat ia berkomentar mengenai cuaca.

Dan Nesia tak mau berpikir apa-apa lagi. Ia tak mau terbelit dalam asumsi-asumsinya sendiri. Ia ingin berada di sini. Menghadapi apa yang kini tengah ia punyai.

Matanya masih beradu pandang dengan bola emerald Antonio.

Pipinya masih memanas oleh usapan lembut jempol kanan pemuda yang sama.

Nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan, seolah-olah takut bahwa hanya dengan satu suara hembusan nafas, maka semua ini akan buyar.

Perasaan apa ini entah Nesia tidak tahu.

Tidak mengerti.

Yang ia tahu adalah bahwa ia perlahan memejamkan kedua matanya saat perlahan Antonio melakukan hal yang sama sembari sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Tak ada MOS.

Tak ada Komite Disiplin.

Tak ada Kirkland.

Tak ada murid baru.

Kosong…

Ini semua bukanlah–

"BERHENTI SAMPAI DI SITU!"

–sandiwara.

Setidaknya sampai pemuda beralis tebal itu berteriak lantang dengan pengeras suara di tangannya, sebelum Nesia benar-benar merasakan apa yang orang bilang sebagai euforia ciuman pertama.

.:oOo:.

(1)Andai ada cowok yang ngomong gitu padaku~~ #peluk2 Spain #galau

**Next chapter:**

"_Hitunganmu salah! Carriedo bernomor delapan, kau harusnya kan sembilan!"_

"_Tapi Senpai–."_

_._

"_Senpai tidak adil. Kenapa Saraswati dijadikan objek bullying di sini?"_

_._

"_Anak baru... Sok mau jadi pahlawan? Atau kau sebenarnya naksir Saraswati, ya? Gak malu kau membela gadis di depan cowoknya sendiri, yakni Carriedo?"_

_._

"_Kelompok delapan dipimpin oleh Senior Arthur Kirkland dalam Wawasan Wiyata Mandala kali ini."_

_,_

"_Aku… Seharusnya tak boleh seperti ini, kan…?"_

* * *

_**to be continued**  
_

* * *

**Pojok Repiu. _Monggo_~~  
**

**Pendek bgt /** iya, yang kemarin itu masih prolog. Sekarang udah lumayan panjang kan chapternya? =D / **JapNes,USUK,SpaMano,RoChu?** / Errrr... Ini kayaknya lebih ke straight pairing, ya? =3 Tapi kalau absurd hint sih mungkin~~ *plak / **Spainxfem!Indo!** / Yeah! Meski saya yakinkan bahwa main pairingnya ga itu doang sih... :P *plak / ** UKNes-kah? / **Well... =D menurutmu enaknya gimana? *dilempar ingus / **Ketua Komite yg marah2 terus tuh si Arthur?** / Now you know the answer =D / **NetherxNesia?** / Possibly ;D / **SpainxNesiaxRomano?** / Possibly ;D *disiram bensin / **rate M?** / Well... Tidak se-rate M itu juga sih ^^a / **Koreksi, napas, bukan nafas** / Roger that, Boss! ('^')d

* * *

Saran ide / plot? Boleh :D

Review/konkrit/saran/dukungan/pujian *plak* sangat dibutuhkan.

Terimakasih atas semuanya.

Takk. Viva La FHI

-d.i.s.-


	3. Three: An absurd God's joke

**Chapter warning: LONG, LONG words ( 5k words sumpah gila!). Please bear with It, ****I've warned you~~ ****:D**

* * *

Seperti halnya dengan gadis remaja pada umumnya, melihat sebuah drama adalah hal yang seolah menjadi prioritas dan kewajiban yang harus dilakukan setiap hari. Entah itu di televisi, di novel-novel, atau bahkan, langsung secara _live _dan _actually _di depan mata sendiri. Kebanyakan remaja wanita akan langsung menangkup tangan di depan dada dan berteriak "Kyaaaa! Manisnya~~~" jika melihat adegan romantis atau _sweet_, tetapi akan langsung mengotori lantai dengan lembaran-lembaran tisu berbekas air mata dan ingus jika merasa melihat adegan yang mengharukan atau menyedihkan.

**Annesia Saraswati **bukan pengecualian.

Setiap senin sampai Jumat adalah hari di mana sore hari, sofa di ruang tamu apartemennya akan terduduki olehnya hingga beberapa jam ke depan. Bersama dengan cemilan (jika ada), maka selama satu jam pertama ke depan, ia akan sibuk mengomentari betapa menyedihkannya nasib tokoh protagonist wanita dan akan mengutuk-kutuk kelicikan si antagonis wanita pula. Oh ya, tidak lupa dengan rutinitas fansgirling terhadap aktor tampan yang jika tersenyum, menurut Nesia akan mampu membuat _melting _bahkan hati seorang Lesbian.

Bukan berarti Nesia lesbian –Oh, jika demikian, harus ditaruh manakah Zac Efron dan Jung Yong Hwa?

Itu hanya perumpaan absurd darinya.

Dan setelah drama impor dari Negeri ginseng tersebut tamat, maka ia tidak akan beranjak dari kursi dan akan menikmati drama remaja bersetting _high-school. _Ini lebih seru lagi. Meski ceritanya juga begitu-begitu saja; _muter _saja dari cinta segi banyak, lalu persahabatan terancam putus, lalu baikan lagi, dan taraaaa… _happy ending_. Tetapi tetap saja, Nesia suka melihatnya.

Kesannya seru. Lucu. Dan penuh dengan konflik, tetapi semua pasti akan berakhir bahagia.

Dan setiap melihat drama seperti itu, Nesia yang waktu itu masih SMP, selalu mengandaikan diri bahwa dirinya termasuk dalam salah seorang di drama itu. Jadi si antagonis tak apalah. Ah, jadi figuran yang ke-_shoot _bayangannya aja juga gak papa.

Alasannya sih simpel. Nesia pemuja pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa "Masa SMA adalah masa yang indah" dan memberimu banyak kenangan manis.

Senior yang baik hati, tampan, populer dan menyukaimu. Sahabat-sahabat yang cantik, baik, dan setia padamu. Dan rival licik, centil, jahat dan akan menjadi pihak yang justru paling mengenaskan di akhir cerita.

_Well_, itulah yang Nesia pikirkan dan yakini.

Sebelum ia secara resmi diterima menjadi salah satu murid baru di Hetalia High School dan menjalani hari pertama dari tiga hari masa orientasi murid baru.

"BERHENTI SAMPAI DI SITU!"

Dengan teriakan tiba-tiba tersebut, Nesia seolah tertampar dan terdampar kembali ke alam sadar.

Dan ini adalah realita. Dunia imajinasi 'drama remaja ala SMA' seolah buyar bagai PKL yang terkena operasi satpol PP.

Dan tentu saja, dirinya bukan Go Ye Mi, dan cowok di depannya ini bukanlah Song Sam Dong.

Sayang sekali, Nona.

* * *

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**I just own the plot of the story and I don't make money from it.**

**Warning: ****AU****, ****Human Name, High School****, OC, ****OoC**** yang mendewa, (highly possible) crack pairs, (a lil') Nesia-centric, but no Mary Sue/Gary Stu I assure you :D totally absurd.**

**Ini murni dari pemikiran saya. ****Maaf jika kebetulan ada kesamaan ide**** karena setting gakuen sangat banyak di FHI. Itu tidak disengaja :D**

**Maju FHI!**

**Happy reading **

* * *

Tentu saja, mendengar teriakan super kuat dari **Arthur Kirkland** (karena teriakan itu pun berlangsung di tengah suasana yang sepi bak kuburan), Nesia tidak serta merta membuka mata. Kedua matanya yang sebelumnya terpejam rileks, menjadi terpejam erat karena terkejut. Oh, tambah dengan beberapa kali kedutan yang tampak di ujung mata kirinya. Perasaannya yang sebelumnya terombang-ambing antara bingung dan pasrah, antara ragu dan penasaran, kini sempurna tergantikan oleh rasa dongkol yang mendewa.

Tenang, Nesia. Bukan hanya kamu yang merasakannya. Namun empat ratus lebih orang yang ada di taman pagi itu juga tengah menyumpah-nyumpahi Kirkland dalam hati mereka akibat terancam serangan jantung dadakan. PLUS, drama mereka terganggu oleh _commercial break_ yang menurut salah satu anggota Komite Disiplin lainnya, sangat tidak _awesome_.

"Apa lagi mau dia…" desis Nesia dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal dan mata masih memejam, seolah memohon agar Tuhan memberinya kesabaran yang terbesar di lima belas tahun ia hidup di dunia ini.

Membuka mata, rasanya Nesia ingin mencari-cari mukanya di tong sampah ketika ia merasakan seolah ia tidak memiliki deskripsi fisik yang disebut muka, yang mampu ia gunakan untuk menatap pemilik dari dua pasang kaki berbalut kain merah kotak-kotak yang tengah ditatapnya.

Ia tidak tahu, dan tidak punya muka untuk mencari tahu, bagaimana ekspresi dan perasaan **Antonio F Carriedo **mengenai apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

Apa yang baru saja, O Tuhan, nyariiiiiiiiiiiissssss mereka lakukan.

Merasa _hopeless_, Nesia hanya menatap kedua pasang sepatu mengkilat Antonio dengan seksama sembari kedua tangannya yang tetap mengepal seolah akan terhantamkan pada dua buah sepatu bermerk ternama tersebut.

Habisnya, apalagi?

Ia sudah terlanjur malu dan terlanjur merasa konyol dan absurd.

"_Well, Well, Well, _siapa yang menyangka jika kalian terlihat begitu menghayati peran kalian, eh?"

Nyut.

Kepala Nesia seolah migrain seketika mendengar kembali suara tersebut. Tidak sudi untuk menoleh, Nesia masih menatap ke arah sepatu Antonio.

Dan oh, tentu saja mereka masih berdiri berdekatan. Tentu saja pula, sebelah tangan Antonio telah luruh dari pipi Nesia berikut dengan jarak mereka yang agak terkurangi. Terima kasih pada Nesia yang secara refleks mundur selangkah begitu ia 'tertampar' oleh teriakan Kirkland tadi.

"Manis sekali~~" terdengar suara anggota perempuan Komite Disiplin, sembari kedua matanya yang hijau menatap berbinar ke arah Antonio dan Nesia.

"Payah. Rayuan pasaran macam apa itu? Tidak _awesome _sama sekali," ah, senior yang disana malah menjulurkan lidahnya sembari membalik jempol kirinya.

"Diam kau! Mengerti apa kau dengan romansa jika kau saja pacaran tidak pernah!"

"Apa? Sini kau kusobek mulut tidak _awesome-_mu!"

"DIAM!" Suara yang Nesia kenali sebagai suara Ketua Komite Disiplin, kembali terdengar, "Beri kesempatan bagi Kirkland untuk melanjutkan acara yang menjadi pertanggungjawabannya ini! Senior Beilschmidt dan Senior Herdevary, harap nanti bertemu denganku di ruangan Komite sehabis acara MOS hari ini selesai."

Dan Nesia sempat _sweat dropped_.

Itu apa-apan, _deh_. Katanya penuh kharisma, berwibawa, dan menjadi panutan. Tapi kok saling adu teriak begitu di depan murid baru.

Keadaan kembali tenang –simpan untuk beberapa bisikan-bisikan kecil yang tersisa di sana-sini. Entah itu untuk mengomentari Nesia dan Antonio, atau mengomentari perang antar senior barusan, atau bahkan, mengomentari kemirisan si senior Beilschmidt yang belum pernah sekalipun mendapat pacar.

Untuk para gadis murid baru, mungkin akan menjadi tantangan tersendiri untuk menjadi Nyonya Beilschmidt yang pertama.

"_Well_, maaf atas kekacauan yang baru saja terjadi," kembali suara Kirkland terdengar. Membuat tawa nista Nesia dalam hati untuk si Beilschmidt tergantikan oleh kedongkolan super dewa terhadap lelaki yang kini berdiri di atas bangku gazebo dengan sebuah pengeras suara di tangan kanannya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka jika kalian begitu menghayatinya, Carriedo dan Saraswati," ucap Arthur dengan santainya, "Siapa yang menyangka, jika saja tidak kuhentikan, mungkin kalian akan benar-benar berciuman."

"Huuuuu~~"

"Payah!"

"_Come on, _justru itu yang kami tunggu dari tadi!"

"Sebagai Ketua OSIS Hetalia High," Arthur segera kembali berteriak untuk meredam segala hujatan yang tertujukan padanya, baik dari murid baru atau dari sesama anggota Komite, "Aku tidak ingin jika adegan mesum seperti itu dipertontonkan di depan umum."

Sebelah mata Nesia berkedut keki.

Mesum? Mesum katanya?

SIAPA YANG AWALNYA MENYURUH KAMI UNTUK BERBUAT MESUM, SETAAANNNN?

O Tuhan, mengapa Kirkland pandai sekali dalam membuat kambing putih menjadi kambing hitam dengan kata-katanya?

"Itu tidak pantas. Ini sekolah, dan itu tidak saja melanggar norma dan nilai asusila, tetapi juga aturan MOS yang menyatakan bahwa tidak boleh seorang laki-laki dan wanita berbuat sesuatu yang provokatif di depan publik."

Dan barulah Nesia memberanikan diri menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menoleh ke arah samping.

Begitu ia menoleh, ia langsung memberikan tatapan paling mengerikan dan paling tajam semampu kedua matanya berikan dan otaknya pikirkan.

Dan rasa dongkol itu semakin menguat saat Kirkland membalas tatapannya dan memberinya seringai yang sungguh, membuatnya ingin merobek mulut itu jika saja negara ini tidak dilindungi oleh hukum.

"Karenanya, maka kalian, Carriedo dan Saraswati, akan diwajibkan menjalankan hukuman tertentu sebagai konsekuensi dari pelanggaran yang kalian lakukan. Dan harap melaksanakan hal ini dengan penuh integritas dan tanggungjawab," lanjut Kirkland sembari menatap langsung ke kedua bola hitam kecoklatan Nesia. Tentu saja, jangan tinggalkan seringaian yang menurut Nesia akan membuatnya trauma dalam setidaknya sewindu ke depan.

"_Hypocrite_," desis Nesia saat menyadari bahwa ia baru saja dijebak oleh Kirkland untuk terjerumus dalam pelanggaran salah satu aturan MOS.

_Damn her luck_, Kirkland berhasil seribu persen. Menuduh Antonio dan Nesia berpacaran, menyuruh mereka melakukan adegan 'mesra' di depan umum, dan kini apa? Menuduh mereka telah melakukan pelanggaran terhadap aturan MOS?

_Be real!_

"Silahkan bergabung ke barisan, Nyonya dan Tuan Carriedo," Kirkland menunjuk barisan dengan sopan, "Terimakasih atas intermezzo yang sangat menarik barusan. Dan oh–," Kirkland menunjuk Nesia dan Antonio, "Drama sudah selesai. Kalian bisa melepaskan genggaman tangan kalian masing-masing."

.

.

Apa?

Sontak Nesia menunduk.

.

.

Dan entah mengapa udara terasa kembali menghangat saat ia, dengan bodohnya, baru menyadari bahwa ia masih menggenggam sebelah telapak tangan Antonio dengan erat.

Dan mengapa Antonio tidak segera menyadarkannya?

"Ma-maaf," bagai copet yang kepergok hendak mengambil dompet orang, Nesia segera melepaskan tangan Antonio dan menggumamkan kata penyesalan. Tidak sanggup menatap kedua mata emerald yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan geli sembari sebuah senyum terlukis di bibir.

"Tak apa Saraswati. Ini semua bukan salahmu."

Kenapa Antonio harus begitu apatis? Namun di saat yang sama, kenapa dalam beberapa menit saja ia mampu membuat Nesia berkali-kali menunduk menatap tanah berumput untuk menghindar dari pancaran sang emerald?

Mungkin karena dia terlalu baik dan polos, jadi dia bisa membuat siapapun segan dan tersanjung.

Ya, ya.

Pasti itu.

Hanya segan. Hanya tersanjung.

-oOo-

"Bagian dari rangkaian acara MOS setelah ini adalah Wawasan Wiyata Mandala. Kalian, para murid baru, akan dibentuk beberapa kelompok di mana setiap kelompok akan mendapat satu dari para anggota Komite Disiplin sebagai pemandu dalam acara kali ini. Tujuan dari acara kali ini sendiri agar kalian mampu mengenal lebih baik sekolah tercinta kita ini dari segi fisik; fungsi, fasilitas, aturan dari setiap tempat yang akan kalian kunjungi. Selain itu…."

Mengapa? Mengapa? Mengapa?

Alih-alih mendengarkan petunjuk dan arahan dari Ketua Komite Disiplin mengenai rangkaian kegiatan MOS yang akan dilakukan, Nesia sibuk memelototi sekuntum bunga lili yang tumbuh mekar cantik di permukaan kolam taman di tengah sana.

Pertanyaan mengapa, mengapa, dan mengapa adalah yang berulang kali tertanyakan di hatinya bagai ulangan kaset rusak; hanya terulang tanpa mampu mendapat jawaban.

Mengapa ia mendapat nasib sial sekali bahkan di hari pertama MOS? Mengapa Kirkland begitu kejam dan licik sekali? Mengapa Antonio tidak bisa menjadi (**lebih**) keren sedikit dengan berani berontak dan menyelamatkan tak hanya harga diri Nesia, namun harga dirinya sendiri juga? Dan mengapa, oh, mengapa hidupnya tak bisa sesimpel Putri Tidur saja?

Tiduuuurrr saja dan pas bangun tahu-tahu sudah dilamar pangeran tampan.

"…lompok nanti, bersama dengan senior pemandu kalian, akan berkeliling Hetalia High, dari gedung A hingga gedung C, mengunjungi tempat sebanyak mungkin dan memperoleh wawasan sedalam mungkin dalam batas waktu yang ditentukan, dua jam tiga puluh menit…."

Menyebalkan. Absurd. Konyol sekali.

Bahkan berani sekali si alis itu menjebak Nesia dan Antonio untuk berbuat hal yang, menurutnya, mesum di depan publik dan membuat mereka berdua harus menanggung hukuman lain yang Nesia yakin, tak kalah absurd dan beratnya dari apa yang telah mereka jalani.

Hey, dia pikir Nesia mau berakting bagai Rama dan Sinta di depan ratusan pasang mata seperti tadi?

Mikir dong!

Begitulah kiranya isi batin Nesia jika saja bisa terteriakkan di depan muka Arthur Kirkland.

"…mbentukan kelompok dengan cara masing-masing dari kalian berhitung. Hitungan pertama mulai dari barisan ujung timur, ya, kau yang berambut ikal. Berhitung urut hingga lima belas, karena kelompok yang akan terbentuk juga berjumlah lima belas. Setelah lima belas, maka hitungan kembali lagi ke angka satu. Mengerti?"

Tidak pernah Nesia merasa sekesal ini. Jika ada orang yang mengatakannya _lebay_, maka ia akan mengacungkan jari tengah pada orang itu.

Carilah mesin penukar jiwa dan gantikan sementara tubuh Nesia jika ingin mengetahui jawabannya.

Huh, MOS macam apa yang penuh tindakan _bullying_ begini. _Well_, meski tidak bisa dibilang 'penuh' karena pem-_bully-_an itu sendiri hanya dilakukan Kirkland dan hanya terhadap dua orang murid baru,

Tapi tetap saja disebut penindasan!

"…telah itu, kalian berkumpul dengan anggota kelompok kalian yang memiliki angka hitungan yang sama. Jadi, setidaknya ingatlah para siswa yang bernomor satu sampai lima belas pertama. Dengan demikian kalian setidaknya telah mengetahui salah satu anggota kelompok kalian; tentu saja setelah kalian mengetahui berapa nomor kalian. Dengan demikian, tidak terjadi keributan terlalu besar saat pencarian anggota kelompok sehabis ini. Kalian paham?"

Dan Nesia yakin bahwa dirinya tidak akan bisa lolos semudah itu jika sudah menjadi incaran _bullying _salah seorang senior. Mengapa Nesia begitu yakin? _Well_, setidaknya di kebanyakan drama yang ia tonton memang begitu, kok!

Dan ia tidak mau masa tiga tahunnya di SMA akan menjadi masa tiga tahun di neraka –oh, tidak. Mungkin satu tahun dari tiga tahun masa SMA nya adalah bagai di neraka. _Well_, Nesia harap Kirkland sudah mencapai tingkat tiga dan sebentar lagi akan menerima ijazah dan, _bye eyebrows_!

Nesia hanya kesal.

Sangat kesal dengan semua ini. Sungguh.

"Enam."

"Tujuh."

"Delapan."

Ngomong-ngomong soal kesal…

Pelototan Nesia terhadap lily merah mudah yang tidak bersalah itu teralihkan ke arah samping.

'Aku sangat penasaran pada cowok ini,' pikir Nesia sembari menatap wajah Antonio yang menghadap ke arah kiri, melihat satu persatu dari murid yang tengah mengucapkan nomor urut secara bergantian, 'Hatinya memang terlalu baik hingga tidak merasa kesal atau memang dia pandai menyembunyikan perasaan?'

"Tiga belas."

"Empat belas."

"Lima belas."

"Satu."

Habisnya, dari semenjak mereka berdua kena sial, kenapa hanya Nesia saja yang mengoceh ribut layaknya burung beo? Jika dipikir-pikir, Nesia juga sedikit merasa kesal pada pemuda berkulit putih kecoklatan tersebut. Kenapa dia bisa tenang sekali.

Dan sangat kesal ketika berkali-kali, pemuda itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum cerah layaknya mentari meskipun harga dirinya dinistakan berkali-kali.

Dan juga…. Yang paling mengherankan, mengapa dia tadi… menuruti ucapan Kirkland dengan begitu mudahnya? Mengapa dia tadi mau saja maju ke tengah lapangan? Mengapa dia mau saja menuruti perintah senior sinting tersebut?

Padahal Antonio kan juga tahu bahwa tuduhan Kirkland tidak benar! _Hell_, bahkan Antonio dan Nesia saja baru kenal. Itupun karena sama-sama kebetulan dihukum oleh Kirkland!

Mengapa dia tersenyum pada Nesia? Mengapa dia mampu berucap demikian lembutnya? Mengapa dia mau berdiri begitu dekat dengan Nesia? Dan mengapa, mengapa tadi dia bisa membuat mereka berdua nyaris saja ber–

"Eh?" gumam Nesia terkejut saat menyadari bahwa Antonio tiba-tiba menoleh padanya. Pandangan matanya yang berwarna sehijau batu emerald, kini kembali bertubrukan dengan kedua bola hitam kecoklatan Nesia yang tampak sedikit menggetar karena kaget.

Tampak Antonio tersenyum patah sekaligus memberi Nesia tatapan putus asa.

Nesia hanya mengangakan sedikit mulutnya sembari sedikit menaikkan kedua alisnya. Secara tak lisan bertanya 'apa?' pada pemuda di sampingnya.

"Saraswati…," gumam Antonio dengan tertahan. Senyumnya masih tampak beserta pandangannya yang masih tertuju ke arahnya.

Mendengar Antonio mengucapkan nama belakangnya sedemikian rupa, Nesia seolah kembali merasakan hangatnya musim semi di kedua pipinya. Apalagi melihat senyum secerah mentari di musim panas itu.

"Hitunganmu," gumam Antonio kembali, separuh berbisik.

Eh?

"Apa?"

"Hitungan!" bisik Antonio lebih keras.

"Hitungan apa?" balas Nesia berbisik.

"Ehem!"

Otomatis pandangan Nesia teralihkan dari Antonio dan menoleh ke sumber suara yang baru saja berdehem. Di depannya tahu-tahu berdiri Ketua Komite Disiplin. Dari dekat sini, barulah Nesia mampu melihat _name tag _yang terpasang di jas biru muda khas kelompok Komite Disiplin.

**Vash Zwingli**.

Dalam hati Nesia ingin berucap syukur pada nasib baiknya yang membuatnya hari ini seolah menjadi langganan bentakan dan hukuman para Komite Disiplin.

Entah kesalahan apalagi yang kini dituduhkan padanya.

"Maksud dari pacarmu, Nona, bahwa sekarang adalah giliranmu mengucapkan angka hitungan untuk pembentukan kelompok dalam acara yang akan berlangsung selanjutnya."

'Acara apa?'

Nesia hanya memandang heran Ketua Komite berambut pirang sepangkal leher itu; begitu heran hingga ia mengacuhkan penggunaan kata 'pacarmu' yang digunakan Zwingli untuk merefersikan Antonio. Dan akan benar-benar mengucapkan pertanyaan yang baru saja terlontar di hatinya barusan jika ia tidak segera menggigit lidahnya sendiri. Karena jika demikian, pasti ia akan dinilai semakin bersalah dengan tidak memerhatikan dan tidak fokus.

_Well_, memang itu benar. Tetapi setidaknya Nesia ingin melindungi diri dari jeratan hukuman lebih. Hukuman dari Kirkland saja masih menunggu, ia tidak mau hukuman dari Ketua Komite (yang Nesia pikir lebih sadis dari Kirkland) akan menunggunya pula.

"Ada ide angka berapa yang harus kau sebutkan?"

.

.

Ini lebih sulit dari Ujian Nasional.

Lebih sulit lagi ketika penyaji pertanyaan tersebut memiliki muka yang lebih kusut dari kertas contekan dan lebih asam dari susu basi sekalipun.

.

.

Dan bagai tengah menunggu keputusan Hakim Ketua terkait terpidana kasus terorisme internasional, semua pasang mata di lapangan mengawasi dan menatap Nesia dengan begitu intensnya.

Tetapi apa yang harus Nesia jawab?

"_Well_?" Zwingli semakin memojokkan mental Nesia dengan pertanyaan '_well'_-nya tersebut. Pantas saja dia menjadi Ketua Komite Disiplin jika ekspresinya seolah terus berucap 'bantah aku atau shotgun-kun yang akan berbicara' seperti itu.

"Hm, sepertinya dia tidak bisa menjawabnya, Ketua."

Sret!

Seolah otomatis, begitu telinga Nesia menerima gelombang suara yang dipancarkan oleh pita suara Kirkland, kedua mata Nesia langsung menatap dua pasang _emerald_ yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh seringai.

"Bahkan aku tidak yakin jika dia tahu hitungan apa dan untuk apa semua ini."

_Damn him_! _And.. And…. –Oh, but he is so goddamn true!_

Nesia memang tak punya ide sama sekali mengenai apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Coba kau sebut saja angka berapa yang seharusnya menjadi giliranmu," perintah kembali Zwingli, tanpa sekalipun menoleh pada Kirkland yang kini berdiri di sampingnya menghadap Nesia.

Angka? Angka apa?

Nesia tidak tahu. Ingin ia bertanya pada Antonio, namun itu tidak mungkin karena ada dua Komite yang kini mengawasinya dari jarak dekat. Jangankan melihat Nesia menggerakkan kepala dan menoleh untuk bertanya pada siapapun, Zwingli dan Kirkland bahkan mampu melihat titik-titik keringat dingin yang mulai muncul di dahinya.

Apa yang harus Nesia lakukan?

"Ehem!"

Dehaman tersebut Nesia yakin berasal dari arah samping kanannya pas. Ia melirik dan melihat bahwa seorang murid baru laki-laki, yang berdiri persis di sebelahnya, tengah menutup pelan mulutnya (seolah ia baru saja terbatuk) dengan telapak tangan kirinya.

Karena tangan kiri anak lelaki itu terangkat untuk menutup mulutnya, maka lengan jasnya agak tersingkap dan Nesia mampu melihat sebuah jam berwarna silver dengan _merk_ yang cukup ternama.

'Bagusnya~' masih sempat saja Nesia ber_fangirling_ ria, sebelum ia menangkap sorot pandangan emerald anak itu yang menatap Nesia secara tajam, lalu menatap jam tangannya sendiri.

Sebuah isyarat dan _clue_.

Dan puji Dewi Fortuna yang baik hati, Nesia dapat dengan mudah menangkap maksudnya.

"Hitunganku adalah nomor sepuluh!" dengan tegas Nesia berucap sembari memandang Zwingli dan Kirkland secara bergantian.

'Kumohon, kumohon, semoga saja ini benar' batin Nesia cemas. Jika benar, nanti ia harus berterimakasih pada pemuda di sampingnya ini. Namun jika ternyata pemuda itu sama saja dengan Kirkland dan berniat menjahili Nesia, hanya satu yang bisa Nesia janjikan.

'Awas saja!'

"Hitunganmu salah!"

Bentakan keras dari Kirkland itu sontak membuyarkan harapan Nesia.

Salah?

"Hitunganmu salah! Carriedo bernomor delapan, kau harusnya kan sembilan!" Kirkland, dengan begitu semangatnya, menunjuk-nunjuk ujung hidung Nesia, "Sekarang ketahuan, kan, bahwa kau sama sekali tidak memerhatikan ucapan Ketua dan tidak memerhatikan hitungan temanmu. Sibuk apa? Tidur?"

Ya Tuhan… Mengapa Nesia selalu salah? Dan mengapa yang menyalahkannya selalu orang beralis setebal hutan Amazon ini?

'_What now_?' batin Nesia putus asa.

Ia tidak memiliki alibi apapun untuk menghindar. Ia memang melamun, kok, tadi. Karena itulah ia tidak punya ide sama sekali akan apa yang tengah terjadi. _Well_, tapi salah siapa yang membuat Nesia begitu _distracted_ seperti ini?

Jadi Nesia sama sekali tak tahu harus membela dirinya bagaimana lagi. Karena, bagaimana jika Kirkland benar bahwa hitungan Nesia sama sekali salah?

"Senpai tahu bahwa hitungan Annesia tidak salah."

Nesia pikir itu adalah suara dari Antonio yang, puji Tuhan, pada akhirnya memiliki keberanian dan nyali bahkan niat untuk membelanya. Tetapi saat menyadari bahwa suara Antonio berbeda dengan suara yang baru saja didengarnya, Nesia sadar bahwa pemuda berkulit putih kecoklatan itu masih terdiam di sampingnya.

Lagipula, Antonio tidak memanggil Nesia dengan nama depannya, kan?

Tetapi justru dari pemuda 'berjamtangan silver bermerk terkenal yang keren' itulah suara tadi berasal.

"Aku mendengar sendiri bahwa Carriedo tadi menyebut angka sembilan, dan seharusnya, bukankah Nesia bernomor sepuluh?"

Saat Nesia benar-benar memberi perhatian pada dua bola yang tadi sempat sekilas dilihatnya, Nesia menjadi menanyakan pertanda apakah di balik banyaknya warna _emerald_ yang menghiasi bola mata orang-orang yang baru dikenalnya.

Suara yang mantap, ekspresi tegas, dan tatapan yang penuh nyali diberikan pemuda itu pada dua orang senior di depan, membuat Nesia seolah melihat salah satu tokoh favorit protagonis di novel kesukaannya, hadir dalam bentuk nyata.

"Siapa yang meminta pendapatmu…" Kirkland membaca sekilas _name tag _yang ada di jas biru tua pemuda berambut coklat tua tersebut, "… **Lovino Vargas, **eh?"

-oOo-

"Siapa yang meminta pendapatmu…" Kirkland membaca sekilas _name tag _yang ada di jas biru tua pemuda berambut coklat tua tersebut, "… **Lovino Vargas, **eh?"

Entah mengapa kini semua perhatian menjadi teralihkan hanya pada mereka berdua. Bahkan Nesia yang awalnya menjadi pusat perhatian dan tuduhan, kini teracuhkan.

Dalam hati, Nesia sangat bersyukur dan berterimakasih pada Vargas. Meski Nesia penasaran mengapa pemuda itu bersedia membantunya, tetapi tetap saja Nesia bersyukur daripada ia harus menanggung beban hukuman dan mental yang lebih hina dari ini semua.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan kebenaran," jawab tegas Vargas tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangan dari tatapan tajam Kirkland, "Tanya saja pada semua yang memiliki telinga, ingatan bagus, dan niat tulus, mengenai berapa nomor yang telah disebutkan Carriedo."

.

.

Nesia rasanya ingin berteriak "HELL YEAH" sembari mengacuhkan tinjunya ke udara ketika Arthur Kirkland terdiam, tanpa memberi apapun sebagai balasan ucapan Vargas. Meski Nesia masih belum mengetahui siapa yang benar, tetapi rasa bencinya terhadap Kirkland dan rasa sukanya terhadap jam tanga –ehem! Keberanian Vargas, membuat gadis itu otomatis mendukung _savior _dadakannya tersebut.

"… Baiklah. Jika kau ingin membuktikan…," desis Kirkland tajam pada akhirnya.

Dengan langkah cepat bagai harimau luka, Kirkland berbalik dan berjalan cepat menuju ujung barisan, tanpa menghiraukan tatapan heran dan 'Jangan nekat!' yang diberikan oleh sesama anggota Komite Disiplin.

"Terimakasih," gumam Nesia lirih sembari menatap dua buah _emerald_ Lovino, di mana ucapan syukurnya tersebut hanya dibalas oleh gumaman tak jelas dari pemuda tersebut.

"Kau! Cepat ulang hitunganmu dari awal!"

Nesia menoleh dan melihat Arthur sudah berada di ujung barisan. Sembari menghardik dan menunjuk hidung laki-laki berambut ikal sebahu, Arthur memerintahkan agar semua hitungan dimulai dari awal.

"Satu!"

"Dua!"

Semua kembali lagi dari awal. Kali ini Nesia benar-benar memerhatikan jika tidak mau kembali menjadi objek hardikan plus menjadikan pembelaan Vargas berakhir sia-sia. Dengan cermat ia perhatikan satu-satu persatu murid yang mengucapkan nomor hitungan.

"Lima belas!"

"Satu!"

"Dua!"

Semakin dekat ke arah Antonio.

"Empat!"

"Lima!"

Semakin dekat ke arahnya.

"Enam!"

Apa?

Mata Nesia membelalak lebar, begitu pula dengan sedikit terbukanya mulutnya.

"Tujuh!"

Kepalanya menoleh, dan lagi-lagi, harus bertatapan dengan seringai Kirkland.

"…. Delapan?" ucap Antonio, separuh pernyataan dan separuh pertanyaan.

Nesia rasanya mendengar petir di siang bolong.

Tanpa gadis tahu bahwa sebagian besar manusia yang ada di sana juga merasakan hal demikian.

Jika memang Lovino Vargas menyatakan kebenaran, maka kenapa Antonio…. Di mana satu orang lagi yang seharusnya ada untuk membuat Nesia bernomor sepuluh?

Siaaaalllll!

"Nah, berapa hitunganmu, Nona manis?" ucap Kirkland, berjalan mendekati Nesia dengan kedua tangan termasukkan dalam saku celana dan tersenyum lebar, "Sejak kapan setelah angka delapan adalah angka sepuluh?"

"CUKUP!"

Belum sempat Nesia menjawab, gadis itu harus menelan kembali segala protesnya ketika telinganya mendengar suara tersebut. Menoleh, ia mendapati Lovino Vargas menatap geram ke arah Arthur.

"Cukup! Senpai tidak adil. Kenapa Annesia dijadikan objek _bullying_ di sini?"

Tak hanya Nesia dan Arthur saja yang terkaget dan sedikit mengangakan mulutnya mendengar kalimat defensif dari Lovino, tetapi Zwingli, Carriedo, dan bahkan sebagian besar manusia yang berada di sana juga demikian responnya.

Lovino Vargas…

Siapa dia dan… mengapa? Pikir Nesia.

"Kenapa?" tanya Arthur dengan senyum patah, "Kau tidak terima jika omonganmu tidak terbukti?"

"Semua tahu bahwa pernyataanku benar dan Annesia tidak bersalah. Kenapa Senpai suka sekali memojokkannya sedari tadi?"

"Ah!" Arthur mengangguk-angguk seolah memahami sesuatu, "Anak baru... Sok mau jadi pahlawan? Atau kau sebenarnya naksir Saraswati, ya? Gak malu kau membela gadis di depan cowoknya sendiri, yakni Carriedo?"

"Apa–"

"Kau bahkan berani menyangkal kebenaran omongan Senior?"

"SUDAH HENTIKAN KALIAN BERDUA!"

Nesia nyaris berjengit kaget mendengar teriakan (atau bentakan?) dari Zwingli yang begitu tiba-tiba, dan secara sukses membuat Vargas dan Kirkland sama-sama terdiam bungkam.

"Arthur, kembali ke posisimu. Dan Vargas, harap perhatikan tata perkataanmu kepada seniormu yang ada di sini dan tetap patuhi peraturan MOS yang tengah kau jalankan ini."

"Tetapi Ketua–."

"Kukatakan, kembali, Arthur."

Dan Arthur menurutinya, sebelum memberi lirikan yang seolah mengatakan '_watch out_' kepada Lovino Vargas yang seolah membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan impasif.

Dan Nesia merasa sangat, baca, sangat penat. Entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa keributan ini semua terjadi karenanya.

"Kali ini kau kubebaskan, Saraswati," Oh, Nesia nyaris lupa bahwa urusannya dengan 'pengacuhan omongan Ketua Komite' belum selesai, "Lain kali jika kau melamun dan tidak fokus pada perintah atau perkataan Seniormu, tak ada ampun."

Nesia menelan ludah.

Entah mengapa ancaman dari Zwingli terasa lebih menjanjikan untuk menjadi kenyataan daripada ancaman dari Arthur.

Setelah melempar Nesia pandangan peringatan terakhir kalinya, Zwingli kembali ke tengah lapangan dan mengambil pengeras suara yang sebelumnya telah ia titipkan pada seorang anggota Komite berambut pirang dan berkacamata.

"Lanjutkan acara hitungannya. Mulai dari kau, Vargas."

"Sepuluh!" Nesia masih mendengar nada dongkol kala Lovino mengucapkan angka hitungnya.

"Sebelas!"

"Dua belas!"

"Maaf, Saraswati."

Nesia menoleh, dan melihat Antonio tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh penyesalan. Entah hilang kemana senyum cerah yang selalu terkembang itu kini.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa membantumu," bisik Antonio lirih, "Si Vargas itu benar, kau seharusnya bernomor sepuluh. Entah bagaimana bisa menjadi bernomor Sembilan."

Kini giliran Nesia yang memberikan senyum terbaik dan tercerah yang bisa dikembangkan oleh bibirnya dan mampu dipancarkan oleh tatapan kedua matanya, "Tak apa Carriedo. Ini semua bukan salahmu," balas Nesia berbisik, lalu melirik sekilas pada Kirkland, "Hanya Kirkland saja yang entah mengapa kelihatan jutek denganku," sungut Nesia.

Sedikit senyum terkembang di bibir Antonio, "Kau hebat, Saraswati. Hebat."

Dan Nesia tak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapi yang satu itu kecuali menunduk kikuk dan merapikan poninya; entah untuk apa. Bahkan kalimat semacam 'terimakasih' pun tak terbayang terucapkan oleh otaknya yang seolah meleleh demi mendengarkan kata sanjungan tersebut.

Andai ia memiliki nyali untuk mengatakan bahwa 'Kau juga hebat, Carriedo.'

"Karena semua telah menyelesaikan hitungan, maka–."

"Tunggu dulu, Zwingli," seorang anggota Komite memotong ucapan Zwingli. Tangannya tertaruh di sebelah pundak seorang murid, "Anak ini baru kembali dari toilet dan belum kebagian hitungan."

"Errr… sebetulnya aku sudah menghitung tadi dan bernomor enam," ujar anak itu takut. Tatapan intens dari ratusan pasang mata membuatnya kikuk juga untuk berucap, "Te-Tetapi tadi aku sudah meminta ijin Kirkland-Senpai untuk ke toilet dan dia memberiku ijin."

AH!

Mulut Nesia langsung ternganga lebar bersama dengan matanya yang membelalak. Tanpa ia sadari bahwa rahang Lovino Vargas juga membuka lebar; dan jika boleh didramatisirkan, jatuh menyentuh lantai.

Jangan-jangan anak yang baru dari toilet itu…

Dengan cepat Nesia menoleh ke arah Arthur.

Dugaannya langsung terkonfirmasi begitu melihat Arthur menyeringai ke arahnya sembari menyentuh-nyentuh pelipisnya dengan telunjuk kanannya. Sebuah isyarat bahwa ia ingin mengatakan, "Pakai otak! Pakai otak!"

SIALAAAAAANNNNNNN!

Nesia benar-benar membenci orang itu.

Sumpah demi apapun!

Zwingli menghela nafas. Mungkin baru menyadari trik licik dari Arthur dalam memanipulasi hitungan tadi.

"KAU BERNOMOR TUJUH DAN SEKARANG CEPAT KEMBALI KE BARISAN!" Malang menimpa anak yang inosen tersebut ketika kepenatan sang Ketua Komite Disiplin justru terlampiaskan padanya.

Anak itu langsung mengangguk kuat-kuat dan terbirit-birit kembali ke barisan.

"Sekarang akan kubacakan senior pembimbing perkelompok! Harap DENGAR dan PERHATIKAN!" saat mengucapkan kata 'dengar' dan 'perhatikan' yang diucapkan penuh penekanan hingga terlihat urat di lehernya tersebut, Zwingli melempar pelototan pada Nesia yang langsung menengguk ludah.

"Senior yang kusebut namanya harap maju ke depan untuk memudahkan kelompok masing-masing untuk mengenali wajah kalian," ucap Zwngli.

"Kelompok pertama dipandu oleh Senior Berwald."

Seorang anggota Komite berbadan tegap dan tinggi maju ke depan. Melihat ekspresi mukanya, Nesia dalam hati mengucap puji syukur pada langit dan bumi bahwa ia tidak termasuk dalam kelompok satu.

"Kelompok kedua dipandu oleh Senior Herdevary."

Perempuan cantik yang –oh, tadi bertengkar dengan Senior Beil… Beils siapalah itu, kini maju ke depan. Cantik dan anggun sekali. Pasti banyak yang suka, pikir Nesia.

"Kelompok ketiga akan didampingi oleh Senior Ludwig Beilschmidt."

Macho banget, adalah kalimat yang langsung diberikan Nesia pada seniornya yang berambut pirang dan bermata biru tersebut.

Nesia menjadi berpikir, siapa yang akan mendampingi kelompoknya?

Oh tentu saja. Hari 'baik'nya hari ini akan terasa menjadi 'sempurna' jika pendamping kelompoknya adalah Arthur.

Haha!

Jangan becanda.

"Kelompok keempat akan dipandu oleh Senior Braginsky."

Wajah itu tersenyum manis dan terkesan _childish_. Tetapi entah mengapa Nesia justru merasa terintimidasi dan hawa dingin menyergap tengkuknya kala menatap pria berambut perak dan memakai syal itu (demi apa, ini musim panas!)

"Kelompok kelima bersama Senior Wang Yao."

Ah, Nesia rindu akan hadirnya wajah-wajah Asia di tengah dominasi orang Western seperti ini.

"Kelompok enam akan ditemani oleh Senior Andrew Scholte."

Itu… _wait_! Itu jepit rambut kan, yang ada di sisi kepala senior berambut pirang tersebut? Demi apa.

"Kelompok tujuh akan didampingi oleh Senior Arlovskaya."

Nesia langsung menundukkan kepala begitu tanpa sengaja bertatapan mata dengan dua buah violet tersebut.

Ia lebih memilih menatap mata Senior Berwarld selama setahun daripada menatap violet itu selama barang sedetik.

"Kelompok delapan akan didampingi oleh Senior Bella Van Hardt."

Delapan? Kelompok Antonio, kan? Dan… senior itu cantik sekali sekalipun mukanya tertekuk masam. _Well_, mungkin 'memasang muka seasem dan sesangar mungkin' adalah syarat pertama yang wajib dilakukan untuk menjadi anggota Komite Disiplin.

"Kelompok sembilan akan didampingi oleh Senior Arthur Kirkland."

.

.

"Kelompok sepuluh akan bersama Senior Gilbert Beilschmidt."

.

.

"Kelompok sebelas bersama Senior Bonnefoy."

.

.

APAAAA?

ARTHUR KIRKLAND?

Oh, Nona, reaksimu telat sekali. Bahkan kau melewatkan sebuah seringai yang tampak licik yang sempat muncul di bibir itu.

_Well_, inilah hidup. Penuh kejutan.

Dan Arthur mungkin kejutan yang tidak diinginkanmu dari Tuhan.

-oOo-

* * *

Sadar atau tidak, entah kenapa saya bosan mengetik kata 'menyeringai' di sini == dan sambut hangat kehadiran Bang Lopi disini~~ Ayey! #tebar tomat#. Ada yang baca sampai sini? :'D #ngos-ngosan ngetik# Gila, panjang banget T_T Tapi ga tahu musti motong dibagian mana kalau harus dipendekin :'D

* * *

**Next chapter:**

"Lily Zwingli. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Saraswati."

**.**

"…Lagipula Carriedo juga pasti ingin melupakannya, kok."

**.**

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Kau bukan Obama yang membuat orang lain pantas menunggu ucapanmu berlama-lama."

"Ann'sia S'ras'ti. Dari Indonesia. C'ta-c'ta menjadi dokt'r."

**.**

"A–ah, suara air tadi aneh, ya? Kok bisa 'kruuuuukkk~~' gitu ya? Hahaha…ha."

.

'Lovino Vargas sangat baik.'

* * *

**Pojok Repiu. **_**Monggo~**_

**straight. barang langka yang selalu kucari** / Sama T_T / **sangat berharap ini tidak akan jadi 'kisah cinta biasa'** / Ahahaha *ketawa childish ala Bang Ipan*.. Bisa ga ya… ;A; _I'll do my best, Boss. _Tapi 'biasa' ga nya kan relatif ya, sesuai persepsi v_v / **penuh soap opera-coret drama **/ _Aye-Aye_, Captain ('^')7 / **Hetalia High dan Hetalia Gakuen? **/ Lha? Emang beda, ya? :0 *dudul gila* Gomen-gomen, siap diperbaiki :D thanks! / **saya tertarik Spa/fem!Nes / **Asekkk~~ / **Spain manis, mau dong jadi Nesia! / **Authornya sendiri aja mupeng ga ketulungan :Q / **UKNes-nya mana nih? **/ Di atas itu udah keitung UKNes belum sih? :/ /** belum dapet feel SpaiNes **/ Ohoho, saya ragu kalau sekarang makin dapet setelah kehadiran Bang Lopi == / **Siapa yang ganggu momen SpaiNes? / **Masak ga tahu? :0 *lempar tong sampah ke Arthur* / **Fic ini bikin saya menggelinjang** / Errrr…. / **PrusHun dan DeNor puhlease? / **Busyet… == insya Allah deh ye ^^a / **Siapa defender Nesia? /** *Nunjuk bang Lopi sambil ngupil / **UK cemburu ya? /** Sepertinya belum secepet itu 0.0 / **JapNes**? / Ada Japan kok *spoiler* Meski ga signifikan sih 0.0 #lari sebelum kena kepret / **UK dan Nes ber-rate M! / **O–Olala~~ / **Aku makin suka Nesia **/ Ayey! XD

* * *

**Maklum juga jika kebetulan ada kesamaan ide ke depannya **

Review/konkrit/saran/dukungan/pujian *plak* sangat dibutuhkan.

Terimakasih.

Takk. Viva La FHI.

-d.i.s.-


	4. Four: An absurd whatever!

**Saya rajin banget ya, update-nya :D Ahahaha #dijejelin scone**

* * *

Hetalia High merupakan sebuah sekolah elit yang terletak di sebuah negara bagian di Amerika Serikat (1). Sebuah sekolah yang kerennya mendewa. Keren disini bisa menjadi kata sifat yang melengkapi baik bangunan, fasilitas, atau bahkan, biaya. Tentu saja kebanyakan murid yang bersekolah disini adalah murid dengan status ekonomi keluarga golongan menengah ke atas. Tetapi untuk yang berstatus ekonomi kurang dari itu, tenang saja, hamparan beasiswa yang tak kalah kerennya siap menanti Anda jika Anda memiliki _bargaining power _yang menjanjikan, semisal prestasi.

Kebanyakan murid yang berada di sini adalah murid dari keluarga migran. Artinya, dari keluarga luar AS sendiri. Entah itu karena mengikuti orang tuanya yang berpindah kerja ke AS, atau memang karena ingin berpindah dan merasakan gaya hidup _a la _Amerika. Mungkin juga karena salah satu dari orang tuanya merupakan keturunan negara selain AS, sehingga anaknya juga memiliki ciri fisik dan nama yang agak kelatinan, ke-Eropa-an, atau ke-Asia-an.

Sekolah ini sering juga disebut dengan sekolah bangsawan. Artinya, tidak hanya dalam materi. Tetapi juga sikap dan tindak-tanduk harus terjaga. Yang merasa berjenis kelamin lelaki, silahkan bergaya dan bersikap _gentlemanly_. Yang merasa seragamnya memakai rok, harap tahu tata karma sebagai seorang _lady. _Baik bagi _gents _atau _ladies_, kedua-duanya harus tahu nilai-nilai internasional dan menghormatinya. Seperti menjaga lingkungan, menghormati HAM, dan demokrasi.

Jadi, tidak ada kata _bully_-ing disini.

Kata brosur dan tulisan di web sekolah ini sih begitu waktu **Annesia Saraswati **membacanya.

Tetapi kenapa ia harus menghadapi hari pertama MOS bagai penindasan massal para preman yang mengaku sebagai Komite Disiplin ini?

Apakah HAM disini diartikan sebagai Hak Asasi Menindas? Terutama Senior **Arthur Kirkland** itu.

Siapa sih, orang yang dulu iseng sekali memutuskan untuk menerima Kirkland sebagai murid baru?

* * *

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**I just own the plot of the story and I don't make money from it.**

**Warning: ****AU****, ****Human Name, High School****, OC, ****OoC**** yang mendewa (jadi, ga bisa menjamin karakter IC. Beberapa tokoh mungkin terkesan 'ga banget gila' :D Gomen v_v), a lil' English words (karena ada beberapa kata/kalimat yang aku ga nyaman ama arti translation Bahasa Indonesia Q_Q Gomen (lagi)… v_v, (highly possible) crack pairs, (a lil') Nesia-centric, but no Mary Sue/Gary Stu I assure you, :D totally absurd.**

**Pairing: multimalexNesia, (might be) a lil' absurd hints of BL *uhuk!**

**Ini murni dari pemikiran saya. ****Maaf jika kebetulan ada kesamaan ide**** karena setting gakuen sangat banyak di FHI. Itu tidak disengaja :D**

**Just for fun!**

**Maju FHI!**

**Happy reading **

* * *

Menselonjorkan kedua kakinya dan menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang tertekan di tanah di belakang punggungnya, Nesia menghidup udara taman dalam-dalam.

Segar.

Pembuatan taman seteduh, rindang, dan sehijau ini merupakan ide brillian di tengah-tengah hawa panas dan polutif dari negara AS. Meski tidak mampu mengobati rasa rindunya terhadap oksigen segar di tanah kelahirannya, tetapi ini cukup mengobati paru-paru Nesia yang seolah protes ketika harus menghirup udara di jalanan depan apartemennya. Apalagi lingkungan Hetalia High yang cukup terisolir dari pusat-pusat perindustrian, membuat kesan asri dan 'kembali ke alam'menjadi sangat terasa.

"Um… Hai."

Suara kecil itu nyaris saja tidak terdengar oleh Nesia yang mulai terkantuk-kantuk merasakan hangatnya sinar mentari yang menerpa wajahnya ditambah dengan segarnya angin yang berhembus.

Oh ya, mungkin kalian akan bertanya mengapa Nesia bisa begitu santai hingga mampu bernyaman-nyaman diri begitu. _Well_, karena untuk sekarang, para murid baru diberi waktu luang selama sepuluh menit untuk persiapan perjalanan Wawasan Wiyata Mandala. Sekaligus mencari dan mengumpulkan anggota kelompok dan berkenalan dengan senior pemandu agar bisa lebih akrab nantinya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal senior pemandu… Ah! Tidak usah diomongkan!

Mencoba menghapus seringai jelek pemuda beralis tebal itu dari pikirannya, Nesia menoleh ke arah sumber suara lemah yang baru saja didengarnya.

Dua bola hitam kecoklatannya beradu pandang dengan sepasang _aquamarine_ lembut yang menatapnya dengan tatapan malu-malu dan segan.

Satu kata yang terpikirkan Nesia saat melihat sebentuk paras kecil dengan kepala bersurai pirang tersebut.

Imuuuuuuutttttt~~~

Dengan ragu, Nesia menunjuk hidungnya sendiri, "Kau bicara denganku?"

Gadis yang terduduk dengan posisi bersimpuh beserta tubuh kecil yang ditegapkan sedemikian rupa itu, mengangguk, "I-iya. A-Aku berpikir jika mungkin kita bisa berkenalan– tolong jangan salah paham. Maksudku, karena kita se–sesama tim–."

"Annesia Saraswati," ujar Nesia sembari tersenyum lebar dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Tolong jangan bersikap formal karena aku juga tidak begitu jago untuk hal begitu."

Terkaget karena Nesia memotong ucapannya dan langsung menyebutkan namanya, gadis dengan pita biru muda di kepalanya itu terdiam sejenak. Namun beberapa saat kemudian sebuah senyum kecil yang tampak sangat tulus, menghiasi bibir mungilnya.

"**Lily Zwingli**. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Saraswati."

Ah~ Nama yang cantik sekali. Entah mengapa Nesia langsung suka dan nyaman berada di dekat gadis ini. Gadis yang manis, lembut, mungil, namun di saat yang sama memancarkan aura tertentu yang mampu membuat orang lain segan akan tindak-tanduk dan kesopanannya.

Lihat saja cara duduknya. Begitu persis seperti tata krama yang dilakukan oleh para _Ladies_ di manapun mereka berada. Bersimpuh rapat. Kedua telapak tangan tertaruh di atas paha. Punggung tegak hingga dua garis bahunya sejajar.

Lily Zwingli memang–

Tunggu.

"Apa?" cetus Nesia terkaget, membuat Lily menaikkan kedua alisnya karena terkejut pula.

"Ada apa, Saraswati? Apa ada ucapanku yang salah?" tanya Lily khawatir.

Nesia menggeleng sembari menunjuk Lily dengan telunjuk kanannya, "Kau? …. Zwing…li? Z-W-I-N-G-L-I?"

Ragu akan maksud pertanyaan Nesia, Lily pun mengangguk perlahan, takut jika jawabannya berbuah kemarahan atau hal negatif lainnya dari Nesia.

Nesia langsung menoleh ke sekitar. Sejenak kedua matanya tampak tengah mencari-cari keberadaan sesuatu. Begitu ketemu apa yang dicarinya, telunjuk kanannya mengarah pada suatu arah dan jika ditarik titik-titik koordinat, maka telunjuk Nesia mengarah tepat di _jidat_ Vash Zwingli yang tengah sibuk berbicara dengan Senior Ludwig Beilschmidt.

"Orang itu…," Nesia kembali menatap Lily sembari telunjuknya tetap terarah pada Vash, "Apa hubungan orang itu denganmu?"

"Ah, itu Kakakku," ujar Lily kalem setelah sejenak melirik ke arah yang ditunjuk Nesia, "Untuk itulah, a-aku berniat untuk mewakili Kakakku dalam meminta maaf padamu a-atas apa yang tadi terjadi. Maaf, Saraswati."

Nesia menurunkan telunjuknya. Ucapan permintaan maaf Lily otomatis menerbangkan pikirannya pada rangkaian acara MOS yang sejauh ini tampak menyebalkan baginya.

Penuh jebakan.

Intrik.

Manipulasi.

Argh! Apalagi? Apalagi yang menunggunya setelah ini?

"Tidak apa-apa, Lily –Boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?" pertanyaan Nesia dijawab dengan anggukan Lily, "Ini semua bukan salahmu atau Kakakmu. Lagi pula…," sudut bibir Nesia langsung nyinyir saat kedua matanya menatap sosok Arthur yang tengah berbicara pada seorang murid baru di sebelah sana, "Sumber dari semua kutukanku juga bukan Kakakmu, kok."

Lily tersenyum, "Aku juga turut menyesal atas apa yang terjadi padamu –Oh, bukan maksudku untuk mengasihanimu," Lily langsung menggerak-gerakkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan panik, "Maksudku, kau dan temanmu tadi tidak seharusnya–."

Nesia tertawa sembari mengibaskan tangannya acuh, "Sudahlah. Aku ingin melupakannya –Lagipula…," dua bola matanya melirik ke arah lain. Di sebelah sana berkumpul sebuah kelompok murid baru dengan seorang senior wanita berambut pirang pendek sebahu.

Kelompok delapan.

**Antonio F. Carriedo.**

"…Lagipula Carriedo juga pasti ingin melupakannya, kok."

Apa yang sejauh ini Antonio pikirkan? Ingin sekali Nesia mengetahui jawabannya. Lelaki itu mengapa sulit sekali untuk terbaca pikirannya?

Atau Nesia saja yang tidak memiliki bakat untuk menebak pikiran orang?

Memandang dia dari jauh seperti ini seperti '_an hopeless stalker' _saja.

Menggeleng-gelengkan kepala kuat-kuat untuk mengenyahkan pikiran galau yang sempat membuat hatinya meracau, Nesia kembali menatap Lily dan mengembangkan senyumnya, "Semoga kelompok kita menyenangkan, ya?"

Pertanyaan retoris, batin Nesia dongkol ketika sadar siapa yang bertugas sebagai pemandu untuk perjalanan kelompoknya.

Tetapi, dengan jumlah anak mencapai dua puluh lebih seperti ini, tidak mungkin 'kan, Kirkland tetap mengincar Nesia sebagai objek dari pelampiasan selera humornya yang payah sekali itu, kan?

"Tentu saja."

-oOo-

Memandangi satu persatu jejeran murid yang berbaris rapi di depannya, telunjuk kanan Arthur Kirkland menunjuk satu persatu murid-murid tersebut sembari mulutnya menggumam menghitung.

"Dua puluh enam," gumamnya saat hitungannya sampai di murid paling ujung, "Banyak juga ya, yang harus kuurus."

Menghela nafas kecil sembari sejenak merapikan dasi merah kotak-kotak dengan garis hitam yang senada dengan celana yang dipakainya, Arthur agak mengeraskan suaranya.

"Selamat pagi semuanya," ucapnya yang direspon oleh murid bimbingannya dengan kompak, dengan dua kata pertama yang diucapkannya, "Berhubung yang ada di taman ini bukan hanya kita, jadi tolong jangan dengarkan suara-suara yang lain. Kalian harus fokus! Tolong agar perhatian kalian hanya tertuju pada ucapan dan kalimat saya," Arthur menatap sedikit dongkol pada beberapa kelompok lain yang masih ada di taman.

Apalagi kelompok sepuluh pimpinan Senior Gilbert. Tidak bisa tenang sedikit, ya, itu orang kalau memberi pengarahan?

Kembali mengarahkan perhatian pada adik-adik kelasnya, Arthur kembali berucap, "Seperti yang kalian tahu, sebentar lagi kita akan menjalankan satu dari rangkaian acara MOS hari pertama, yakni Wawasan Wiyata Mandala. Dan saya, Arthur Kirkland, ditunjuk sebagai penanggungjawab sekaligus pemandu perjalanan kelompok sembilan mulai dari gedung A hingga gedung C," Arthur berhenti sejenak untuk mengamati beberapa wajah dari adik-adik kelasnya.

Dan kebanyakan dari mereka mendapati bahwa tanah lebih menarik perhatian daripada sepasang bola _emerald_ milik Arthur Kirkland.

"Ada pepatah bahwa untuk saling memahami, maka pertama-tama adalah saling mengenallah. Maka, sebelum kita berangkat untuk memulai acara ini, satu persatu dari kita mengenalkan diri masing-masing. Tidak perlu panjang dan lama-lama. Cukup nama, asal rumah atau asal negara, lalu cita-cita. Harap perhatikan efisiensi waktu kita yang terbatas," ujar Arthur dengan tegas, "Untuk memulai, biarlah saya. Arthur Kirkland, berasal dari United Kingdom, tepatnya di daerah Winchester. Cita-cita menjadi Duta Besar Inggris. Nah, sekarang kau," telunjuk Arthur mengarah pada anak di ujung barisan sebelah kiri.

Dengan sigap, anak itu segera merespon cepat, "Caroline Smith (2), asal dari California, cita-cita arkeolog."

"Ah, kapan-kapan ajak kami ke Hollywood, ya?" maksud Arthur becanda, tetapi tidak ada yang berani membuka mulut untuk tertawa.

Ah, alasan untuk tertawa terhadap 'gurauan' itupun tidak ada.

Pertanyaan Arthur hanya direspon ragu oleh Caroline melalui sebuah anggukan kikuk.

"_Next_!" Arthur mencatat nama Caroline Smith di buku kecil yang dipegangnya. Sebagai daftar murid yang ia _handle _untuk nanti dijadikan laporan pada Vash.

"Kiku Honda, keturunan Jepang tetapi telah menetap di Amerika semenjak lima tahun lalu. Cita-cita politikus."

"_Arigato gozaimasu_, Honda-_san_," ucap Arthur sembari membungkukkan badan _a la_ masyarakat Jepang. Honda meresponnya dengan tindakan yang sama.

"_Next_!" ucap Arthur sembari menulis nama Kiku Honda di bukunya.

"Ronnald Mersheimer (3), dari Jerman. Cita-cita… sepertinya polisi."

"Ah, tolong pastikan segera tujuan dan target hidupmu jika kau tidak ingin menjadi pecundang dunia, Mersheimer," tunjuk Arthur pada Ronnald yang direspon oleh memerahnya paras putih tersebut karena malu.

"Ya, Senior."

"_Next_!" ujar Arthur sembari mencatat nama Ronnald di kertas yang dipegangnya.

"L-Lily Zwingli. S-saya berasal dari Liechstentein. Cita-cita ingin menjadi dokter."

"Nah, nona. Coba kau praktek berpidato di depan cermin. Pasienmu nanti bisa keburu meninggal jika kau bicara saja terkesan lama begitu," ujar Arthur, membuat Lily tertunduk dan teman-teman yang lain menahan tawa geli.

"_Next_!"

….

….

….

Merasa tidak mendengar respon, Arthur menghentikan gerakan tangannya menulis dan mengangkat wajahnya.

Dan sampailah ia pada sepasang muka yang lebih kusut dari jemuran kering dengan sepasang mata yang sibuk memelototi rumput tak bersalah di bawah sana.

Menghela nafas, Arthur kembali berujar, "_Next_."

Merasa terpaksa dan mendengar nada-nada pertanda kesabaran seseorang akan segera habis jika Nesia tetap mempertahankan posisinya, maka Nesia membuka mulutnya yang sebelumnya terkatup rapat.

Memang. Semenjak Arthur datang ke sini dan menyuruh mereka berbaris, gadis itu seolah-olah tersihir menjadi patung bernafas. Bukan patung Dewi Venus yang cantik jelita, melainkan patung dengan kedua mata melotot tajam pada apapun yang ditatapnya.

Dan ketika Arthur telah berdiri di depan mereka, maka Nesia menjadikan rumput hijau nan segar di bawah kakinya sebagai satu-satunya hal yang pantas menerima _death glare _darinya.

Tidak sudi ia balas memandang dua bola _emerald_ itu lagi.

Tidak!

Mana alis itu tebelnya gila banget pula.

Oh ya, tentu saja. Tentu saja Nesia belum bisa melupakan apa yang telah dilakukan pemandu kelompoknya sekarang ini.

Dan tak akan bisa.

Bahkan Nesia belum bisa menerima keputusan absurd dari takdir yang membuat Arthur sebagai satu-satunya orang di antara sekian banyak anggota Komite, yang harus menjadi pemandu kelompoknya.

Tidak adil.

Kenapa tidak Senior Wang Yao saja? Pasti asik jika bisa bersama dengan sesama orang Asia. Atau dengan Senior Andrew Scholte (4) yang berjepit rambut itu saja. Atau… _hell_, Nesia bahkan lebih bersyukur jika pemandu kelompoknya Senior Arlovskaya sekalipun!

Mengapa harus Kirkland?

Lihat saja bicaranya. Entah terbuat dari apa mulut itu hingga apapun perkataannya, selalu membuat pelototan Nesia terhadap rumput itu semakin menajam. Syukurlah Tuhan menciptakan rumput tanpa mata dan perasaan, jika tidak, maka pasti rumput itu akan layu seketika karena bunuh diri putus asa.

Bagaimana tidak kesal Nesia jika pemuda itu baru saja secara langsung menghina Lily yang tampak manis dan lemah begitu?

Arthur sendiri pikir Duta Besar mana yang akan bertahan dalam jabatannya jika cara bicaranya selalu membuat dongkol orang lain begitu? Pasti negosiasi dan diplomasi yang dipimpinnya nanti akan kacau berantakan jika dia selalu tidak rajin 'menggosok' mulutnya begitu.

"Nesia. Indonesia. Dokter," jawab Nesia dengan penuh keengganan, sembari kedua matanya tetap memelototi rumput di bawah sepatu hitamnya.

"Hei, kalau lama-lama seperti itu, rumput itu bisa mati karenamu. Pelototanmu itu mengerikan, tahu," komentar Arthur tenang.

Demi tanah air tercinta Indonesia Raya, Annesia Saraswati sangat membenci Arthur Kirkland!

Sangat!

Alih-alih mengalihkan pandang, pelototan mata Nesia semakin intens. Kini ditambah dengan mulutnya yang mulai mengerucut beberapa senti ke depan, pertanda bahwa perasaannya benar-benar tengah dongkol.

"Apa kau tidak sakit jika mereaksikan otot matamu setegang itu?" lanjut Arthur, "Lagipula, jawaban macam apa tadi. Singkat sekali dan terkesan acuh padaku dan pada teman-temanmu yang ingin mengenalmu."

Biarlah dia bicara apa. Nesia tidak akan peduli. Jangan harap.

"Ulangi lagi dan angkat wajahmu. Tidak sopan berbicara tanpa melihat wajah lawan bicaramu."

"Aku sudah menjawabnya. Apa kau tidak dengar?"

"Kau bicara pada siapa? Rumput? Dia tak bisa mendengar. Dia tumbuhan, jika kau memang belum tahu sama sekali."

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu, demi Tuhan!"

"Maka angkatlah wajahmu! Yang berbicara padamu itu aku, bukan rumput!" balas Arthur dengan nada ikut meninggi. Mungkin kesabarannya sudah benar-benar menipis, "Tatap aku dan ulangi pertanyaanmu jika kau tidak ingin memperoleh tambahan hukuman lebih dari yang sudah kupikirkan untukmu!"

Kenapa…

Kenapa, O Tuhan, Kenapa orang ini menyebalkan sekaliiiii!

Tidak bisakah Kau mendatangkan petir di siang bolong untuk menyambarnya biar hangus sekalian? Atau membuka bumi di bawah kakinya agar ia tenggelam? Atau simpel, buat dia pingsan dan hilang ingatan secara misterius dan tiba-tiba?

Nesia sangat kesal!

Nesia tidak mau menjalani MOS tiga hari akan membawanya pada penyakit darah tinggi seumur hidup!

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Kau bukan Obama yang membuat orang lain pantas menunggu ucapanmu berlama-lama."

Dengan sangat berat hati dan penuh paksaan dan ketidakikhlasan, Nesia mengangkat wajahnya.

Jika Arthur Kirkland tidak merasakan hawa buruk apapun terhadap _death glare _Nesia kali ini, maka puji Tuhan menciptakan hati sekeras batu dan seinsensitif karet bagi pemuda itu.

"Ann'sia S'ras'ti. Dari Indonesia. C'ta-c'ta menjadi dokt'r," dan yang keluar dari mulut Nesia lebih mirip desisan, seolah ia mengucapkannya dengan mulut yang dipenuhi racun asam sulfat.

-oOo-

"Kalian berjalan rapi dengan berjejer, ya. Jangan sampai memenuhi jalan manapun yang akan kita lalui karena pengguna jalan itu bukan hanya kita; kelompok lain juga. Harap perhatikan baik-baik wawasan yang akan saya berikan. Tetap fokus dan jangan melamun, karena ini nantinya juga akan berguna bagi kalian. Oh ya, jangan sampai terpisah dari yang lain SERTA, jangan menyentuh benda-benda yang ada di ruangan manapun secara sembarangan. Kalian bisa bertanya mengenai wawasan tempat yang akan kita kunjungi pada saya jika ada yang ingin kalian ketahui."

Nesia memutar bola mata bosan.

Sampai kapan acara ini berakhir? Ah, ya. Dua setengah jam lagi. Dan itu masih lama, _dammit!_

Sedari tadi Nesia hanya terdiam. Ia berencana untuk berjalan di barisan paling belakang saja daripada di depan dan nanti kena semprot akan sesuatu yang dianggap salah. Ia ingin menghindari dosa karena menambah beban dongkol dan empet yang sudah menggunung di hatinya.

Dan oh ya, sekalipun Arthur mempersilahkan, ia tidak akan menanyakan apapun nantinya sekalipun ia tengah dilanda rasa penasaran besar!

Haha!

"Senior Arthur!"

Nesia menoleh, begitu pula dengan yang lain, dan melihat seseorang yang Nesia ingat sebagai Senior Herdevary, berjalan menuju ke arah kelompok mereka untuk menghampiri Arthur.

"Ya, Senior Herdevary?"

"Senior Vash menginginkan kau untuk segera ke ruang sita sehabis acara Wawasan Wiyata Mandala-mu selesai. Segera. Nanti ada Senior Berwald dan Senior Arlovskaya yang juga menunggumu di sana."

"Oke."

Setelah Senior Herdevary berbalik dan kembali berjalan menuju kelompoknya yang menunggunya untuk berangkat, senior Kirkland menghadap ke 'murid-murid'nya dan berujar tegas.

"_Come on, boys, girls. The adventures shall now begin_."

Nesia memutar bola mata. Dan ketika Arthur berbalik, ia menirukan ucapan Arthur dengan suara pelan dan bibir yang dimiring-miringkan dengan begitu absurdnya.

"_Come on, boys, girls. The adventures shall now begin my ass_."

"Aku dengar itu, Saraswati!"

Ck!

-oOo-

_**Main Library**_**: Perpustakaan Utama**

"Perpustakaan ini dibangun sekitar dua puluh tahun yang lalu dan renovasi terakhir di lakukan tiga tahun lalu. Desain interior diubah untuk memiliki karakteristik-karakteristik Yunani Kuno sehingga mampu didapatkan suasana baca yang pas dan kondusif. Oh ya, juga penambahan beberapa komputer yang terhubung dengan website-website pengetahuan ternama di dunia atau toko-toko buku yang menjual karya penulis ilmiah ternama seperti Oxford University Press atau W. W. Norton & Co. Inc."

Nesia memandang sendu pada deretan buku-buku tebal di depannya. Dalam benaknya, hanya satu pertanyaan yang ia haturkan pada siapapun orang yang membeli koleksi buku-buku ini.

'Buku-buku ini bisa dibaca, ya?'

"Di deretan sini terdapat buku-buku Sastra. Kalian bisa menemukan karya Sastra mulai dari era Shakespear hingga J. K. Rowling. Lalu di deret sebelah terdapat buku Astronomi. Dan di rak-rak berikutnya berturut-turut terdapat kumpulan buku Sains, politik, hukum, bahasa, filsafat, dan sebagainya. Koran juga ada. Tetapi jangan harap kalian bisa menemukan komik di sini."

Ah, membosankan.

Masak sekolah seelit ini komik saja tidak ada? Payah sekali.

"Terdapat pula kumpulan buku yang disebut dengan koleksi khusus. Artinya, buku itu tidak bisa dipinjam untuk dibawa pulang, tetapi hanya untuk dibaca di tempat."

Nesia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Kirkland yang tengah mengoceh _non-sense_ yang menurutnya amat membosankan.

Diperhatikannya sekitarnya dan sekalipun ia terkesima dengan kemewahan yang ditawarkan terhadap matanya, namun tetap saja, perpustakaan.

Dan Nesia bosan.

Untuk itulah ia memutuskan untuk menyandarkan kepalanya pada rak di sampingnya dan menguap lebar, setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada siapapun yang melihatnya dan mencapnya sebagai '_unladylike_'.

Ia mengantuk sekali.

"Karya penulis dari buku-buku yang tengah kau sandari itu pasti berharga jauh lebih mahal daripada nyawamu sekalipun. Jadi, berdirilah yang tegak!"

Dan rasa mengantuk Nesia hilang sama sekali tergantikan oleh rasa empet yang aduhai dewanya.

-oOo-

_**Broadcasting Room**_**: Ruang siaran**

"Disini adalah ruangan yang bisa 'mengudarakan' setiap pengumuman, berita, atau bahkan pesan. Baik dari kepala sekolah, guru, atau kalian pun juga bisa. Oh ya, setiap hari Jumat, Selasa, dan Kamis, ruangan ini akan diisi oleh anak-anak Klub Radio. Biasanya mereka memutar lagu-lagu yang lagi nge-_trend_ atau pesanan pendengar. Kalian juga bisa meminta penyiarnya untuk menyampaikan salam atau apa. Asal yang sopan saja."

Nesia melihat-lihat sekitar. Ruangan Siaran ini, meski tidak seluas perpustakaan, cukup bisa dibilang _cozy _dan nyaman. Beberapa peralatan siaran ada di sana; Nesia hanya tahu satu-dua nama dari alat-alat yang begitu banyak dan ribet.

Beberapa sofa terdapat di ujung ruangan, berikut dengan sebuah kulkas mini dan televisi. Sebuah karpet berwarna abu-abu terhampar di lantai ruangan yang terdinginkan oleh hembusan udara dari satu pendingin ruangan di ujung atas dinding sebelah barat.

"Selain anggota Klub Radio atau pihak Dewan Komite Sekolah, tidak ada yang diijinkan untuk memasuki ruangan ini. Kecuali dengan ijin tertentu dari Ketua Klub atau Kepala Sekolah atau Pembina Klub."

Nesia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah balkon. Ah, ya, belum tahukah kalian jika letak ruangan siaran ini berada di lantai tiga dari salah satu gedung di kompleks gedung B Hetalia High?

Sesampainya di sana, wajah Nesia langsung tersapa oleh hembusan segar angin luar. Pemandangan taman gedung B juga tampak indah jika dilihat dari atas. Ah ya, bahkan taman gedung B jauh lebih indah dari taman kompleks gedung A yang tadi dipakai untuk pengarahan acara Wawasan Wiyata Mandala.

Mengedarkan pandangan, Nesia mengamati kompleks gedung B ini. Gedung-gedung yang katanya 'dihuni' oleh para murid kelas tiga ini, nyatanya memiliki desain eksterior yang lebih keren dari gedung A yang notabene tempat murid kelas 1 dan sebagian lagi murid kelas 2. Naik ke lantai lebih atas saja pakai _lift_. Sedangkan di gedung A masih memakai tangga.

Edaran pandangan Nesia terhenti ketika ia melihat ke arah sebuah ruangan di depan sana, di gedung lain di lantai tiga, tetapi masih dalam lingkup wilayah kompleks gedung B.

Di depan sana terdapat segerombolan murid-murid baru yang tengah melakukan Wawasan Wiyata Mandala pula. Entah itu ruangan apa. Namun bukan ruangan itu yang membuat kedua mata Nesia menatap arah sana lebih lama.

Tetapi seorang pemuda yang tengah tertawa lepas dan cerah bersama teman-temannya.

Tanpa sadar, Nesia menghela nafas ketika ia merasakan darahnya tiba-tiba berdesir hangat.

Ingin ia meneriakkan nama Antonio, tetapi apa jadinya jika itu justru membuat malu tak hanya dirinya. Tetapi juga Antonio. Alih-alih membalas sapaannya, bagaimana jika Antonio justru berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya?

Bisa-bisa loncat bunuh diri Nesia dari sini.

"Lagi-lagi melamun, ya. Kami menunggumu untuk keluar dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Apa kau sebegitu depresinya terhadap hidupmu dan berniat loncat bunuh diri dari sini? Silahkan. Tetapi aku merekomendasikan Golden Gate di California. Selain karena itu memang terkenal bagi orang-orang putus asa sepertimu, juga agar Hetalia High tidak repot-repot melayani pers jika ada seorang murid terjatuh dan mati dari lantai tiga. Dasar!"

Dan omelan Arthur hanya mendapatkan acungan jari tengah berikut pelototan Nesia begitu pemuda itu kembali berbalik untuk berjalan keluar ruangan.

-oOo-

_**Main**__**Park**_**: **Taman Utama

"Di taman utama ini ditumbuhi beberapa macam buah-buahan dan semak berbunga seperti Mawar, Edelweiss, dan Tulip. Tetapi ingat, taman utama ini dijaga dengan baik-baik. Jadi, kalian dilarang untuk memetik barang satu buah atau bunga atau daun sekalipun. Simpan tangan kalian baik-baik, karena hasil dari taman ini akan dipanen dan digunakan pada saat-saat tertentu sesuai dengan agenda sekolah. Seperti pesta natal atau _prom night_."

Mereka tengah berjalan-jalan pelan di jalanan kecil setapak yang hanya cukup dilalui oleh dua jajaran orang. Sehingga mereka berjalan beriringan sepasang-sepasang.

Di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lalui, di tepiannya berderet pohon-pohon apel dan ceri sehingga jalanan yang mereka lalui ini mirip dengan terowongan beratap daun pepohonan.

Sangat rindang. Sangat indah.

Belum lagi ditambah dengan kolam besar yang ada di tengah sana. Sebuah patung berbentuk gadis berpakaian _a la_ Yunani dan memegang kendi yang memancurkan air, terdapat di sana. Mekarnya bunga Lily putih dan Lily merah muda, mengambang di permukaan air sebiru air Sungai Nil. Bunyi gemericik air menambah kesan damai ketika bunyi itu sendiri berbarengan dengan suara cicitan burung-burung.

Indah.

Sejuk.

Rindang.

Dan lapar.

Kruuukkk~~

Nesia merutuki perutnya sendiri dan cacing-cacing di dalamnya yang tengah konser dengan volume _sound system _yang mencapai maksimum dan mendewa.

"A–ah, suara air tadi aneh, ya? Kok bisa 'kruuuuukkk~~' gitu ya? Hahaha…ha." Nesia meringis kikuk sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, ketika semua pasang mata kelompoknya tertuju padanya.

_Shit_.

Aku memang tidak pandai berakting. Apanya yang mau menjadi pengganti Megan Fox di seri Transformer selanjutnya?

Arthur hanya melengkungan bibirnya ke bawah, tanda bahwa ia tidak suka dengan perilaku Nesia. Tanpa berkomentar apa-apa, ia berbalik meneruskan perjalanannya dan kembali berbicara memberi wawasan.

Nesia menghela nafas. Kedua alisnya melengkung ke bawah tanda sedih saat menatap merahnya apel-apel yang menggantung di atasnya, serta segarnya ceri-ceri kecil yang seolah menggoda jemarinya untuk terulur dan memetiknya.

Dan berhubung Nesia tipikal manusia tidak tahan godaan, maka tangannya terulur dan memegang satu buah ceri.

"Kau petik, aku bersumpah kupotong tanganmu itu!"

_Fine_! Lebih baik kelaparan daripada nanti tidak bisa makan sama sekali karena kehilangan tangan!

-oOo-

_**Parking Place**_**: **Parkiran

"Kalian yang memiliki kendaraan, boleh mengendarainya dan membawa ke Hetalia High. Di sini, kalian bebas memarkirkan kendaraan kalian tanpa dipungut biaya. Soal keamanan dijamin karena terdapat enam orang petugas keamanan yang akan memeriksa kelengkapan identitas dan surat-surat berkendaramu. Tentu saja, kalian yang belum cukup umur dan tidak membawa kelengkapan surat, jangan nekat membawa kendaraan kemari jika tidak ingin terkena detensi. Dan oh ya, khusus saat MOS, untuk pendisiplinan, kalian tidak diijinkan untuk membawa kendaraan pribadi kalian kemari."

Nesia lihat lapangan parkir ini cukup luas –terlalu luas malah. Dengan sekat-sekat pembagi antara parkiran motor, mobil, dan sepeda. Lapangan parkir ini terletak di tempat terbuka alias tidak beratap, dan hanya dikelilingi oleh tembok setinggi pinggang orang dewasa. Nesia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika kendaraan-kendaraan itu terkena panas matahari di musim panas jika tidak ada atap begini?

Ah ya, musim panas di sini kan tidak bisa disamakan dengan musim kemarau di negerinya.

Karena lapangan parkir ini begitu luas, selain kelompok Nesia, terdapat kelompok lain yang juga tengah berwawasan wiyata mandala di sini. Tidak perlu berdesak-desakan atau sangat ribut, karena para murid baru sangat anteng dan hanya menyimak. Entah itu karena mereka benar-benar tertarik atau memang sudah bosan dan capai jalan-jalan.

Nesia berjalan pelan menjauhi beberapa teman se-tim nya yang masih berada di sekitar Arthur yang sibuk mengoceh apapun itu. Sejak tempat pertama yang mereka kunjungi dalam wawasan wiyata mandala ini, Nesia memang suka menjauh sejauh mungkin dari pemandu kelompoknya. Ia hanya tidak ingin mengambil resiko kena semprot atau teguran yang berakhir dengan rasa _mangkel _lebih dalam lagi.

Oleh sebab itu, seperti ini, ia selalu diam-diam menjauhkan diri dan menikmati tempat yang mereka kunjungi dengan dirinya sendiri.

Melihat-lihat.

Memandang-mandang.

Merasakan sejuknya angin.

Dan bosan.

O Tuhan! Kenapa lama sekali acara membosankan ini, sih?

"Hei."

Belum sempat otak Nesia memproses suara berkata 'hei' yang ia dengar dekat dari posisinya berdiri sekarang, tahu-tahu di depan mukanya terlempar sebuah benda berwarna merah.

Dan puji Tuhan Nesia memiliki refleks yang bagus sehingga kedua tangannya segera mampu menangkap benda itu sebelum mendarat dengan tidak elit di wajahnya.

Menunduk, dua mata Nesia mendapati bahwa di tangkupan kedua telapak tangannya terdapat sebuah apel merah yang segar.

Nesia segera mendongak untuk mencari tahu siapa orang kurang ajar yang berniat melempar apel padanya. Jika memang itu Arthur, Nesia siap-siap dan tak akan segan untuk melempar balik apel ini dengan kekuatan dua kali lebih besar dari lemparan padanya tadi.

Tetapi yang berdiri di depannya hanya,

"**Lovino Vargas**?" Nesia mengernyit heran, memandang Lovino yang berdiri santai dengan menumpukan berat badannya pada sebelah kakinya.

"Kau lapar kan? Bunyi perutmu di taman tadi kedengaran olehku, lho," ujar pemuda itu kalem, sembari memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya di saku jasnya.

"Aku–apa?"

Memerah muka Nesia saat menyadari apa yang dikatakan Vargas.

Gembel proletar(?)!Bunyi perut Nesia tadi sekeras konser Linkin Park apa, sampai terdengar oleh dunia begitu? Dan perasaan… perasaan tadi yang berwawasan wiyata mandala di Taman Utama hanya kelompok Nesia saja, kan?

Mengacuhkan Nesia, Lovino Vargas berbalik dan berjalan tenang menuju kelompoknya berada, di mana pemandunya, Senior Beilschmidt dengan semangatnya memberi wawasan tentang Lapangan Parkir ini dengan beberapa kali terselip kata _awesome _dalam keterangannya.

Menunduk menatap buah di tangannya, Nesia mengendikkan bahu acuh.

Hanya satu yang dipikirkannya ketika ia mulai menggigit kecil daging apel tersebut.

'Lovino Vargas sangat baik' pikirnya sembari tersenyum kecil.

-oOo-

* * *

1. Kubikin Hetalia High di AS karena aku ga ada ide harus dimana lagi dan mengapa di sana :( #bilang aja males mikir

2. Anggap aja ini OC dariku :D #plak

3. OC juga :D aku bingung untuk pake nation mana lagi T.T Tapi tenang aja, kedua OC figuran ini cuma numpang nama doang kok :D aha

4. Ini _human name _Norwegia :D gomen, tapi seingatku belum ada _human name _dia yang IC, ya? :0 gomen kalau aku salah –coretkurangcoret- info T.T

-oOo-

* * *

**Next Chapter**

"Apa yang kaulakukan? Mesum! Mesum! Mesum!"

"Hei, Barbar! Jika ada yang merasa dilecehkan dan terancam itu aku tahu! Kau pikir bau napasmu tadi enak dihirup?"

.

"Kau ingat, kan, bahwa kau terkena hukuman akibat apa yang telah kau lakukan dengan Carriedo pagi ini di taman gedung A?"

**.**

"KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI PADAKU? AWAS KAU JIKA KAU BERANI MEMBUKA BUKU ITU! OH TUHAN, AKU BERSUMPAH AKU AKAN MEMBALASNYA!"

.

"Tetapi, aku senang berkenalan denganmu, Saraswati**. **Aku tak mengatakan sesuatu karena terpaksa. Jadi, percayalah."

**.**

"Kau bertempat tinggal tepat di sebelahku, hei?"

* * *

**Pojok Review. _Monggo~~_**

**saia jadi suka lovinooo / **Yay :D **/ lebih pro ke UKNes /** Satu poin buat si Alis *dikutuk **/ Kapan Nederlanden dan Alfred muncul? /** Ohoho, only time will tell ;) *diacungi jari tengah **/ Ada SpaBelgie~~~ /** Aha? 0.0 **/ Masih banyak typo /** Iya, 4500 kata emang susah buat diteliti cermat (dan agak males *plak) v_v Terimakasih atas koreksinya :D **/ Kalau udah pakai senior, ga usah pakai senpai /** Oh iya ya 0.0 *dudul to the max* siap diperbaiki! **/ Jung Yong Hwa, Go Ye Mi dan Sam Dong itu siapa, sih? /** *tepok jidat* Itu artis Korea *ketahuan rajin nonton* *uhuk!* Gomen-gomen, ga ngasih penjelasan v_v **/ Kata-kata inggris dikurangi, ya? /** Siap, Boss! ('^')7 Tapitapitapi, aku musti tetep pakai beberapa daripada kesannya aneh? *meringis garing** / Lovi hero sangat! /** Aseekk~~ **/ Antonio melempem! /** *peluk hangat Antonio *plak **/ SpaNesMano, ya? /** Hm... *apaseh? **/ Ceritanya sangat manis! /** Asekasek! **/ Kenapa rate M? /** Kenapa eaw? :D *alay **/ Arthur bangke! /** *angkat tangan 0.0 **/ Aku nantikan adegan UKNes! /** YipYip! **/ Pace-nya agak lambat /** Iya, saya sadar v_v nanti dicepetin deh :D **/ Mana tsundere Lovi? /** Aku ga bisa bikin dia tsundere~ QAQ M-mungkin nanti ada saatnya dia menunjukkan sisi tsundere. Pas berduaan ama Antonio mungkin? :D *jiah! **/ Andrew Scholte itu Noru? /** Ayey :D **/ Bella itu Belgie? /** Bukan, istrinya Edward Cullen :D *dilempar laptop **/ by: seseorang yang ga bisa login /** Kamu siapa~~ Aku kan juga pengen lihat fic-ficmu~~ Q_Q *tarik2 lengan baju Lovi *lha? **/ Gaya ceritamu menggelitik dan menggemaskan /** Makasih. Aku ama ceritaku nih, yang menggemaskan? :D *kedip2 najong

* * *

Review/konkrit/saran/dukungan/pujian *plak* sangat dibutuhkan.

Terimakasih.

Takk. Viva La FHI.

-d.i.s.-


	5. Five: An absurd punishment

**Maaf baru bisa update. Belum ada waktu luang cukup untuk berupdate ria :D Chapter 4 ini agak panjang, **_**lho**_**. Sebagai permintaan maaf saya deh :D ohoho… #kayak ada yang nungguin aja =..=**

* * *

Hetalia High School menyajikan apa yang tidak sekolahmu sajikan. Melengkapi apa yang kau rasakan kurang dari sekolah SMA manapun yang pernah kau tahu. Mewujudkan setiap mimpi-mimpimu mengenai sekolah idamanmu, kecuali jika sekolah idamanmu adalah sekolah sihir semacam H*rry P*tter.

Terletak di salah satu negara bagian AS yang memiliki iklim kondusif dan menyenangkan. Tidak terlalu dingin, namun juga tidak terlalu panas. Namun tenang saja, kau tetap bisa merasakan nikmatnya empat musim yang dimiliki oleh bumi tercinta. Musim semi yang hangat, musim panas yang cerah namun tak menyengat, musim gugur yang indah namun tak beku, serta musim dingin dengan salju yang lembut.

Seperti sekolah SMA pada umumnya, Hetalia High terdiri dari tiga tingkatan kelas. Kelas satu, kelas dua, dan kelas tiga. Terbangun di atas sebuah tanah belasan hektar, sekolah ini jika dilihat dari atas melalui satelit, maka akan bisa dibilang memakan cukup banyak tempat. Namun itu wajar dikarenakan berbagai gedung yang menyediakan berbagai sarana dan prasarana penunjang pembelajaran. Baik pembelajaran akademik atau pembelajaran non akademik seperti kegiatan klub, OSIS, atau ekstrakurikuler.

Para siswa memakai jas berwarna biru tua yang merangkapi kemeja putih, celana berwarna kotak-kotak merah dengan tepian hitam, serta bersepatu pantofel hitam mengkilat. Oh ya, tak lupa juga dasi berwarna senada dengan celana panjang yang dipakainya. Sedangkan para _Ladies _memakai seragam yang tak jauh beda. Hanya saja celana diganti dengan rok sepuluh senti di atas lutut, sepatu _flat _tanpa hak berwarna hitam yang dilengkapi dengan kaus kaki putih polos yang ditarik hingga lima senti di bawah lutut (1). Tetapi, selain seragam formal tersebut, terdapat juga pakaian-pakaian non-formal lainnya yang dipakai khusus pada acara atau kelompok tertentu saja. Seperti pada pakaian saat kegiatan olahraga atau seragam masing-masing klub yang ada yang dibuat sesuai dengan minat dan pilihan kesepakatan anggota.

Berbagai sarana dan prasarana ada. Lengkap. Komplit. Mulai dari _lift_, kolam renang, komputer, laptop gratis untuk masing-masing murid, _gymnasium, _bahkan akses ke beberapa institusi atau organisasi terkenal seperti CIA atau FBI jika kalian memang ingin bercita-cita menjadi anggota badan intelijen. O ya, jangan lupa waktu belajar yang hanya berlangsung lima jam dari pukul tujuh hingga pukul dua belas saja; mulai Senin hingga Jumat.

Olala~~

Itu pasti sangat menyenangkan.

Intinya, sekolah ini seperti sekolah elit dalam _manga_ yang terwujud dalam bentuk nyata. Sekolah bangsawan dalam novel-novel yang hadir di depan matamu. Sekolah bergengsi yang pernah kau bayangkan, yang benar-benar tercipta dalam bentuk kasat mata!

Siapa sih yang tak ingin mendaftar? Siapa pula yang tidak tahu mengenal Hetalia High? Jika kalian mengenal Harvard University di tingkat kuliah, maka tentu saja semua orang akan mengenal Hetalia High di tingkat SMA. Pemberitaan mengenai sekolah ini bisa kalian dapatkan di manapun; koran, majalah, televisi, radio, internet, brosur, bahkan dari mulut ke mulut masyarakat.

**Annesia Saraswati **pun tahu bahwa Hetalia High adalah sekolah elit dan bergengsi dan menjadi sekolah cita-cita dan tujuannya untuk melanjutkan ke Harvard University nanti.

Ia yakin pada pilihannya saat itu ketika ia mengirimkan data dirinya melalui _air mail _dan mengklik 'Yes' dan 'submit' pada web pendaftaran murid baru Hetalia High di internet.

Ia yakin seratus persen.

Tetapi, bahkan saat baru menjalani MOS hari pertama saja, kini ia mulai mempertanyakan keyakinannya tersebut.

**Antonio F. Carriedo.**

**Arthur Kirkland.**

**Lily Zwingli.**

**Vash Zwingli.**

**Lovino Vargas**.

Nesia bahkan tak tahu siapa yang pantas ia beri senyum persahabatan atau acungan jari tengah tanda permusuhan.

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**I don't own the picture of this story either.**

**I just own the plot of the story and I don't make money from it.**

**Warning: ****AU****, ****Human Name, High School****, OC, OoC yang mendewa, (highly possible) crack pairs, (a lil') Nesia-centric, but no Mary Sue/Gary Stu I assure you :D totally absurd.**

**Pairing: multimalexNesia, (might be) a lil' absurd hints of BL**

**Rate: M because of some some reasons in the ****later**** chapters :D**

**Ini murni dari pemikiran saya. ****Maaf jika kebetulan ada kesamaan ide**** karena setting gakuen sangat banyak di FHI. Itu tidak disengaja :D**

**Maju FHI!**

**Happy reading **

Aula gedung A tampak ramai oleh murid baru beserta beberapa anggota Komite Disiplin di sana. Suasana hiruk-pikuk terjadi ketika terdengar teriakan atau percakapan atau gurauan di sana-sini. Suasana panas musim panas di luar sedikit terkurangi oleh dinginnya hembusan belasan pendingin ruangan yang tergantung di beberapa bagian tembok di aula besar nan luas ini.

Para murid baru telah menjalani seluruh rangkaian acara MOS pada hari pertama. Mulai dari upacara penyambutan, _intermezzo _absurd dari Arthur Kirkland, Wawasan Wiyata Mandala, istirahat makan siang, pemberian materi oleh Wakil Kepala Sekolah mengenai beberapa topik mengenai pengembangan _soft skill _dan _hard skill_. Dan kini, mereka tengah berada di aula besar ini untuk mengambil tas-tas mereka yang sebelumnya terkena 'sita' dan dikumpulkan oleh para senior di ruang sita. Alasannya sih, agar mereka tidak membawa benda-benda yang tidak diperlukan selama rangkaian acara MOS berlangsung.

Sehingga, kini mereka sibuk mencari-cari tas mereka masing-masing. Para senior laknat itu memang sengaja mencampur-baurkan tas para murid agar mereka mampu berinteraksi satu sama lain dan tidak menjadi individualistis. Mereka akan saling bertanya di mana tasnya dan akan saling memberi jawaban satu sama lain.

Intinya sih begitu.

Namun bagi Nesia, ini cukup merepotkan.

Walau ia bisa dibilang sangat beruntung karena tidak perlu repot-repot mencari-cari dan mengubrak-abrik tumpukan tas-tas yang tersebar di lantai aula sebesar ini, namun tetap saja ia merasa penat. Aula ini sangat besar, sehingga suara teriakan para murid juga akan menggema dan memantul dan menjadi lebih keras lagi kedengarannya. Belum lagi dengan keadaan aula ini yang tertutup karena ber-AC, menjadikan keadaan semakin sumpek ketika keringat dan bau murid-murid yang kelelahan akibat perjalanan wawasan wiyata mandala, bercampur dengan bau udara dari AC.

Nesia ingin muntah.

Karena itulah, ia tanpa banyak omong hanya menepuk-nepuk tasnya yang agak kotor karena debu. Beruntung sekali ia karena begitu memasuki pintu aula, ia langsung mampu mengenali tasnya yang teronggok begitu saja di dekat pintu masuk. Sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain sibuk kesana-kemari, melangkah di antara tumpukan tas, mengobrak-abrik di sana dan sini. Termasuk Lily Zwingli yang berpamitan untuk mencari tas selempangnya yang berwarna biru muda.

Karena tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan, Nesia memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku jasnya setelah memakai tas ranselnya. Ia bersandar pada tembok, memandang bosan dengan ekspresi impasif pada hiruk-pikuk yang terjadi di depannya.

Dan sampailah dua bola hitam kecoklatannya pada sosok Antonio di sebelah sana.

Pemuda itu tengah memilah-milah tumpukan tas yang ada di dekat jendela besar aula. Beberapa titik keringat tampak di wajahnya yang kemerahan; mungkin karena lelah dan kepanasan akibat perjalanan yang baru dilakukannya. Di sebelahnya ada murid baru laki-laki yang juga tengah mencari tasnya –atau membantu Antonio mencari tasnya? Entahlah, yang jelas temannya tersebut juga turut memilah-milah.

Nesia menghela nafas sembari semakin memasukkan telapak tangannya di saku jasnya.

Kira-kira Antonio sehabis ini mau kemana? Langsung pulangkah?

Apakah rumahnya dan apartemen Nesia seara–

Nesia dengan cepat menampar pelan pipinya sendiri, lalu memejamkan mata erat dan menggeleng-geleng keras.

Kenapakenapakenapakenapakena pakenapa?

Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa pikirannya selalu menjadi aneh ketika melihat teman pertamanya tersebut? Apa Nesia tadi pagi salah makan? Apa Nesia terlalu kecapaian hingga otaknya tidak bisa berfungsi normal?

Ya, ya.

Pasti hanya itu.

Sebentar lagi, setelah MOS ini –ah, tidak. Bahkan mungkin besok, pasti dia dan Antonio akan kembali menjadi dua orang asing yang tak saling mengenal. Apa kemungkinannya ia dan Antonio bisa dekat lagi? Tak ada, kan?

Apalagi ketika kegiatan belajar mengajar telah dimulai nantinya. Mereka akan beda kelas. Beda klub. Beda arah rumah.

Apalagi?!

Dengan kesal karena dirinya sendiri, gadis itu dengan cepat memutar kepalanya ke arah samping demi mengalihkan pandang dari objek tatapannya semula.

Begitu cepat ia memutar kepalanya ke arah kiri hingga ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri menatap apa yang tepat berada di sebelah kirinya.

Wajah Arthur Kirkland.

Berada sangat dekat dengan wajah Nesia, hingga gadis itu mampu merasakan hembusan nafas pemuda itu di wajah putih kekuningan miliknya.

Nesia membelalak terkejut,

Dan…

"Huwaaaaaa!" Nesia berteriak frontal sembari telapak tangan kanannya otomatis mendorong wajah Arthur untuk mengurangi jarak di antara mereka.

Beruntung keadaan aula yang tengah ramai, sehingga teriakan Nesia bagaikan bunyi seekor lebah di antara ratusan dengung lebah.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?! Mesum! Mesum! Mesum!" Nesia memejamkan matanya sembari tetap mendorong wajah Arthur untuk menjauh, sekalipun itu tidak mungkin lagi karena di belakang kepala Arthur adalah tembok sehingga bagian belakang kepala berhelai pirang itu kini tertekan keras pada permukaan tembok oleh telapak tangan Nesia.

"Ap–apa–."

"Hiiiiiii! Sudah kuduga bahwa kau itu mesum! Menyuruhku dan Antonio bermesaraan… Sekarang mau apa kau?! Sialan!" teriak Nesia keras, tak peduli Arthur yang sudah kerepotan melepaskan telapak tangan Nesia dari wajahnya.

Pasalnya telapak tangan Nesia juga menekan keras hidung pemuda itu dan menyebabkannya sulit bernapas.

Hhhh…

"Bwah!" tukas Arthur begitu ia dengan susah payah, berhasil menjauhkan telapak tangan Nesia dari wajahnya. Kini wajah pemuda berkebangsaan Inggris itu memerah karena defisit oksigen di paru-parunya.

Ditatapnya Nesia dengan berang, dimana gadis itu juga memberikan Arthur tatapan yang tak kalah sadisnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan dan katakan, hei cewek barbar?!" bentak Arthur kesal. Pasalnya ia bisa dikatakan sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga.

Sudah dikatai mesum, kepalanya sakit tertekan permukaan tembok, dan nyaris mati kehabisan napas pula.

Gadis ini benar-benar perempuan atau apa, _sih_? Tenaganya seperti tenaga sepuluh kuda saja.

"Apa?!" teriak Nesia sembari memelototkan kedua matanya, "Apa kau bilang? Barbar?! Siapa yang barbar?! Kau bahkan tiba-tiba saja mendekatkan wajahmu padaku! Dasar mesum!"

"Ya! Barbar! Karena gadis mana yang teriak-teriak berlebihan begitu sembari nyaris membunuh laki-laki, selain dirimu?!" balas Arthur tak kalah sengit, "Dan apa?! Kau bilang aku mesum! Hei, barbar, aku hanya ingin memanggilmu untuk mengatakan sesuatu padamu dan kau saja yang tiba-tiba menoleh ke samping!" Arthur mengusap wajahnya penat, "Jika ada yang merasa dilecehkan dan terancam itu aku tahu! Kau pikir bau napasmu tadi enak dihirup?!"

Nesia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Entah mengapa pikirannya pada Antonio tadi benar-benar hilang ketika setan di depannya ini muncul, mengancam ciuman pertamanya untuk hilang, dan apa? Kini memanggilnya barbar, bau napas tak enak, dan pembunuh?!

Ya Tuhan!

"Lagipula kenapa harus tepat di sampingku?! Kau mengagetkanku, tahu?!" semprot Nesia garang. Tidak menyesal dia membuat Arthur nyaris kehabisan napas seperti tadi.

Ah, kenapa tadi tidak sekalian saja ia buat dia pingsan atau lebih bagus lagi, mati?

Biar saja dipenjara. Nesia tidak peduli. Rasa dongkolnya pada pemuda ini seolah bagaikan diare, tidak mampu dibendung lagi.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu dari kejauhan, tapi kau tetap saja dengan bodohnya menatap terus ke arah depan!" teriak Arthur tidak terima jika ia disalahkan, "Lalu apa? Aku harus meneriakkan lewat pengeras suara tepat ditelingamu?!"

Bibir Nesia nyinyir, matanya menyipit, napasnya memburu.

Tuhan, berada bersama laki-laki ini beberapa menit lagi Nesia tidak yakin akan sanggup. Rasanya… rasanya…

Ia kesal sekali. Marah sekali. Benci sekali.

Sangat, hingga ia merasakan dadanya sakit.

Menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan berusaha menenangkan diri, Nesia memejamkan mata sejenak. Mengucapkan segala doa yang ia hapal dalam ingatannya dan memohon dengan sangat kesabaran yang besar pada Tuhan.

"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanyanya setelah membuka mata. Itupun dengan nada seolah-olah ia mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat memberatkan di seumur hidupnya.

"Hmpfh!" Arthur bersedekap dada sembari menumpukan berat badannya di satu kakinya. Sikapnya yang sok menguasai seperti itu alih-alih mendinginkan kepala Nesia, malah membuat _angry-meter _Nesia semakin menuju puncak maksimum.

"Kau ingat, kan, bahwa kau terkena hukuman akibat apa yang telah kau lakukan dengan Carriedo pagi ini di taman gedung A?"

_Twitch_.

Sudut mata Nesia berkedut keki.

Kesabaran dan ketenangan yang sudah Nesia bangun susah payah, langsung roboh bagai tanaman toge yang tersiram tsunami, begitu mendengar ucapan Arthur.

"HUKUMAN?! ITU KAN KAU YANG MEMINTA KAMI MELAKUKAN!" teriak Nesia. Entah hilang kemana seluruh doa dan permohonannya pada Tuhan tadi.

"Kau dan Carriedo bisa menolak dan menyangkal, kan?"

"KAMI SUDAH–."

"Di taman tadi kau sama sekali tidak menyangkal. Lagipula, sejak awal, Carriedo juga tidak menyangkalnya, kan?"

"TAPI–."

"Tak ada tapi. Sekarang acara MOS sudah selesai," Arthur mengibaskan tangannya acuh, "Jika kau ingin menolak, maka harusnya tadi, kan? Kenapa baru sekarang. Sudah terlambat."

Kedua tangan Nesia mengepal bersama dengan napasnya yang semakin memburu. Ditatapnya Arthur dengan pandangan sedemikian rupa, yang sangat mampu membuat bahkan orang paling tidak sensitif pun, mengerti bahwa Nesia amat membencinya.

Alih-alih peduli, Arthur malah melanjutkan dan menatap Nesia dengan tenang, "Hukumanmu adalah, buatlah surat berisi kalimat romantis; entah itu pujian, kalimat cinta, atau apa, kepada salah satu senior, Komite Disiplin di sini. Besok, saat upacara penyambutan MOS hari Kedua, kau bacakan di podium setelah Vash selesai dengan pidatonya."

"Aku. Tidak. Mau," ucap Nesia singkat, padat, dan absurd sembari tanpa peduli, langsung berbalik untuk pergi dan pulang.

Dan ia merutuki nasib sialnya hari ini begitu merasakan sebelah tangannya tertahan oleh Arthur, dan pemuda itu kemudian membalikkan paksa tubuh Nesia untuk kembali menghadapnya.

"Punya hak apa kau untuk menolak aturan dan perintahku?" ucap Arthur, kedua tangannya yang berada di kedua bahu Nesia menekan keras.

Namun Nesia bertekad bahwa kali ini ia tidak akan menyerah, "Aku punya hak asasi manusia untuk menolak perintah konyolmu," balas Nesia. Kedua matanya menatap langsung pada dua _emerald_ yang menyipit tajam memandangnya.

"Kau. Harus. Melakukannya. Besok," ucap Arthur dengan penekanan pada tiap kata. Pandangan matanya semakin menajam, bersamaan dengan semakin kuatnya tekanan kedua telapak tangannya di kedua pundak Nesia.

Namun Nesia tetap berusaha untuk tidak terintimidasi sama sekali oleh ancaman Seniornya tersebut, "Apa aku akan dikeluarkan dari Hetalia High jika tidak menuruti hukuman absurdmu itu?" tantangnya berani.

"Tidak," jawab Arthur cepat, yang disambut oleh seringai puas Nesia "Hanya saja….,"

Tangan Arthur luruh dari kedua pundak Nesia. Pemuda itu mundur selangkah, sembari sebelah tangannya meraba saku jasnya lalu menarik sesuatu keluar dari sana.

"Aku tidak menjamin lho, jika hidupmu di sini bakalan tenang," ujar Arthur tenang. Ekspresi dan seringai liciknya tadi hilang entah kemana dan sekarang terganti oleh ekspresi polos dan inosen, ketika ia menarik sesuatu keluar dari saku jasnya,

Dan menggantungkan benda tersebut di udara tepat di depan muka Nesia, dengan jepitan antara telunjuk dan jempol kanannya.

Dan Nesia membelalak.

Mulutnya setengah membuka ketika ia melihat sebuah buku kecil tergantung tepat di depan mukanya. Perasaan terkejut seketika menggantikan perasaan marah ketika ia melihat bahwa buku itu berwarna merah muda dengan gambar Power Puff Girls di sampulnya. Ia langsung merasa _jaws dropped _ketika melihat bahwa ada namanya tertera di sampul buku tersebut.

Dan rasanya ia ingin mati ketika ia menyadari bahwa buku yang menggantung di depan mukanya itu adalah buku catatan hariannya!

! #$%^&* #$%^&* #$%^&*!

Dengan cepat dan karena insting, tangan kanan Nesia berusaha menyambar buku itu. Namun Arthur ternyata lebih responsif dan segera mampu menjauhkan buku itu dari jangkauan Nesia serta menyimpannya kembali ke saku jasnya.

"KEMBALIKAAAAAANNNN!" teriak Nesia brutal dan frustasi. Ekspresinya sekarang bagaikan kerbau yang dipamerin bendera Cina; beringas, sadis, dan siap membrutal pada apapun yang berada di depannya.

Demi apa… Kenapa buku itu berada di tangan… tangan ba**ngan itu?! Dan.. dan…

DAN KENAPA PULA NESIA LUPA MENGELUARKAN BUKU HARIAN ITU DARI TAS RANSELNYA?!

Sial sial sial sial!

"Tidak. Mau," jawab Arthur singkat, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya.

AAARRRRRGGGHHHH!

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BODOH?!" teriak Nesia frustasi dan penat. Ingin rasanya ia menangis, "KEMBALIKAN! ITU BUKAN MILIKMU!" napas Nesia terdengar berhembus keras-keras karena marah bercampur capai, "Lagipula… LAGIPULA BAGAIMANA BISA BUKU ITU ADA PADAMU?!"

"Beruntung sekali aku ditugasi Vash sebagai pemeriksa tas para murid baru bersama dengan Berwald dan Natalia," ujar Arthur kalem.

"_Senior Arthur!"_

"_Ya, Senior Herdevary?"_

"_Senior Vash menginginkan kau untuk segera ke ruang sita sehabis acara Wawasan Wiyata Mandala-mu selesai. Segera. Nanti ada Senior Berwald dan Senior Arlovskaya yang juga menunggumu di sana." _(2)

Nesia membelalak ketika ingatan itu singgah di otaknya.

"Buku ini akan kukembalikan jika kau besok menghadiri MOS dan melaksanakan apa yang menjadi hukumanmu, seperti yang tadi kukatakan," pemuda itu lalu mengendikkan bahu acuh, "Jika tidak, maka aku tidak bisa menjamin bahwa buku ini berpindah tangan dari aku ke tangan anak-anak Klub Radio atau Koran Sekolah."

Dan tanpa memiliki rasa perikemanusiaan, pemuda itu langsung berbalik dan melangkah pergi dari sana, menghampiri komite disiplin lain yang juga tengah mengawasi usaha para murid baru untuk mencari tasnya masing-masing.

"HEI KEMBALIKAN! KAU TIDAK BISA MEMAKSAKU! KAU DENGAR AKU, KIRKLAND?!" teriak Nesia kesal.

Dan tinggallah Nesia sendiri.

"KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI PADAKU?! AWAS KAU JIKA KAU BERANI MEMBUKA BUKU ITU! OH TUHAN, AKU BERSUMPAH AKU AKAN MEMBALASNYA!"

Memandangi punggung Arthur dengan tatapan yang begitu tajam seolah dengan tatapan itu, ia mampu melempar tombak ke arah pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

"HAAAHHH!" teriak Nesia frustasi sembari menghentakkan sebelah kakinya.

O Tuhan, mengapa Kau iseng sekali mempertemukan kedua orang tua Arthur sehingga manusia semacam dia bisa hadir di dunia ini?

Sudah cukup banyak setan, kenapa harus tambah satu lagi?

-oOo-

Kedua kaki Nesia melangkah lemas. Telapak tangannya tersimpan dan mengepal kuat di dalam saku jasnya. Pandangan matanya tampak letih dan penat pada apapaun yang ditatapnya. Kunciran kuda yang sebelumnya tertata rapi di rambutnya, kini agak berantakan.

Berkali-kali kaki dengan sepatu _flat _hitam itu menendang bebatuan kecil yang tampak di jalan. Angin musim panas sore hari yang terasa menyegarkan, tidak mampu membuat paras manisnya tampak cukup rileks untuk mampu menikmatinya. Sinar matahari musim panas, yang kini telah terancam hilang di batasan horizon sana, menyemburatkan sinar merah kejinggaan pada wajahnya.

Entah mengapa ia pikir bahwa takdir bermain-main dengannya dengan cukup kelewat batas dan keterlaluan sekali.

Ia tak tahu, ia tak peduli jika orang lain mengatakannya _lebay_ atau apa. Tetapi begitu banyak peristiwa hari ini yang membuatnya menyesal menginjakkan kaki di negeri Paman Sam ini.

Dan jika terulas kembali di ingatannya, kebanyakan dari peristiwa-peristiwa sialnya itu pasti memuat gambar atau ulasan tentang wajah dan seringai Arthur Kirk–

"HAAAAHHHHH!" teriak Nesia, melemparkan kedua tangannya ke udara dengan penat, "Apa salahku, Tuhan?! Apa?" protesnya pada langit yang mencorakkan garis-garis cahaya merah-jingga beserta kumpulan awan abu-abu, "Kenapa aku tidak memiliki daya lebih untuk melawannya? Jika tidak, kenapa aku tidak memiliki kesabaran besar untuk menghadapinya? Aku kesall!"

Meski aksi protesnya dengan teriak-teriak dan menghadap langit itu cukup atraktif untuk menyedot perhatian pengguna jalan di sampingnya atau para murid baru yang juga tengah berjalan kaki pulang sepertinya, Nesia tak peduli.

Ia tetap mendongak, menatap langit di atasnya. Kedua matanya menyipit marah, seolah kumpulan awan di atas sana bergerak dan membentuk pola yang menyerupai wajah orang nomor satu yang paling dibencinya. Napasnya memburu, seperti ada yang ingin menyesak keluar dari dadanya.

Ia tak tahan.

Ia tahu ia tak akan bisa bertahan.

Kedua matanya makin menyipit kala ia merasakan bahwa kelopak matanya mulai tergenang oleh cairan.

Ia tak ingin menangis. Tidak. Ia tak mau menangis.

Tetapi… sepertinya…

Semua akan lebih baik jika ia menyerah saja dan membiarkan dirinya tampak rapuh.

Sekali saj–

"Hei."

–a.

Terkaget, Nesia secara refleks memalingkan wajahnya kesamping dan segera mengusapkan lengannya pada kedua matanya. Siapapun kini yang berada di sampingnya, Nesia tidak mau menangis di dekatnya. Orang asing. Nesia tidak mau terlihat rapuh di depan orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

Setelah memastikan bahwa kedua matanya sudah cukup kering, ia menoleh ke sumber suara sembari memasang sebuah senyum tipis.

"Ya?"

Dan sampailah tatapan dua bola hitam kecoklatannya pada sepasang mata bagai permata _emerald_ yang berkilau tertimpa sinar matahari senja.

Indah sekali.

"Aku melihatmu," ujar Antonio sembari tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang tersusun rapi, "Dan berpikir, mungkin rumah kita berada di arah yang sama?"

Ya Tuhan…

Nesia langsung merasa _déjà vu_.

Senyuman itu, sentuhan tangan itu, mulut yang mengucapkan sejuta kata manis itu… dan terutama…

Tatapan emerald it–

PLAK!

Antonio menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat gadis di depannya menampar sebelah pipinya sendiri dengan tamparan yang lumayan keras.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Saraswati?" tanya Antonio khawatir.

Buru-buru memalingkan muka, Nesia kembali melangkah pelan. Ditatanya kembali poninya dengan kikuk, seolah dengan poni itu, ia mampu menutupi seluruh wajahnya yang kini terasa memanas.

Kenapa? Padahal matahari kan sudah nyaris beranjak… kenapa udara terasa hangat di sekitar wajahnya?

Begitu Antonio datang, kemana perasaan kesal dan marahnya pada takdir?

Kemana perasaan dongkolnya pada Kirkland yang sebelumnya sangat terasa hingga ke pori-pori kulitnya?

"T–tidak apa-apa," Nesia ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang berbicara tergagap, "Aku tinggal di apartemen Green Brooklyn, jalanan St. Victoria," ujar Nesia, dengan desperet mencoba mencari bahan obrolan yang membuat pikirannya terlupa akan hal-hal yang menurutnya aneh.

"Sungguh?" ujar Antonio antusias sembari mensejajari langkah Nesia, "Green Brooklyn dekat dengan rumahku. Hanya beberapa blok dari situ."

"Oh..," ujar Nesia apatis. Habisnya, mau merespon apa lagi?

'Bolehkah aku kesana?'?

Haha!

Jangan becanda.

Lagipula, daripada pertanyaan itu, ada hal lain yang sesungguhnya ingin sekali Nesia tanyakan. Terkait dengan peristiwa tadi pagi yang menimpa mereka berdua. Ia sungguh sangat penasaran terhadap pemikiran Antonio; jauh lebih penasaran daripada rasa ingin tahunya terkait ending serial Laga Twilight.

Bukankah Antonio tadi pagi tidak berbagi pikiran apapun dengannya? Bukankah cowok itu hanya diam saja dan pasrah?

Mengingat itu Nesia kembali sedikit sebal pula.

Tetapi daripada itu, yang lebih membuat Nesia penasaran…

Nesia menengguk ludah dengan ragu, seolah di dalam tenggorokannya terdapat jarum beracun. Setelah mengumpulkan nyali, ia berucap lirih sembari menunduk, "Tadi pagi…," suaranya terdengar mencicit di tengah suara bunyi mesin-mesin buatan manusia yang berlalu lalang di jalanan samping mereka, "Tadi pagi, mengapa kau mau menuruti ucapan Kirk–."

"Ah, soal tadi pagi," ucap Antonio tiba-tiba. Membuat Nesia terkejut dan refleks mendongak dan menatap pemuda itu dari samping.

Dan tanpa sadar Nesia sedikit mengangakan mulutnya melihat bagaimana wajah Antonio yang tertempa sinar matahari senja. Membuat ada sesuatu yang berdesir di dalam tubuhnya.

"Soal tadi pagi," menoleh, Antonio menatap Nesia sembari tersenyum kecil, "Maaf, Saraswati. Kuharap kau tidak mempermasalahkannya."

Tanpa sadar, entah bagaimana bisa bibir Nesia turut melengkungan senyum kecil.

Senyum pertama yang terlukis di bibirnya semenjak beberapa jam terakhir.

"Tuntutan, kan?"

Retoris.

Dan entah kenapa, ketika Antonio mengangguk, Nesia memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali menatap tanah yang ditapaki kedua kaki kecilnya.

Iya, itu hanya tuntutan. Nesia tahu.

Nesia seharusnya tahu.

Nesia seharusnya mengerti.

Tetapi kenapa, jika memang karena tuntutan, mengapa sangat terasa sekali? Mengapa semua terlihat begitu nyata? Mengapa semua sangat terasa nyata?

Mereka tidak harus sampai nyaris berciuman kan, jika semua itu hanya karena tuntutan hukuman dari Kirkland?

Tidak harus, kan?

Lalu, kenapa? Kenapa mereka harus bertindak sejauh itu?

Dan jika hanya karena tuntutan, mengapa Nesia sangat mempermasalahkannya? Mengapa mempersoalkannya? Mengapa tidak segera saja melupakannya dan kembali seperti biasa?

Mengapa ia harus begini?

"Tetapi, aku senang berkenalan denganmu, Saraswati," ujar Antonio, tersenyum lebar, "Aku tak mengatakan sesuatu karena terpaksa. Jadi, percayalah."

Namun, untuk yang satu ini, Nesia tidak ragu untuk menganggukkan kepala dan berujar dengan yakin, "Aku percaya," jawabnya riang, "Aku juga bersyukur berkenalan denganmu, Carriedo."

Apapun yang terjadi, Nesia bersyukur.

Ia sangat bersyukur.

-oOo-

Nesia menghela napas besar ketika telah sampai di depan pintu apartemennya. Diketuknya pintu apartemen berwarna coklat kehitaman itu beberapa kali.

Ia merasa sangat capai. Jam di telepon genggamnya sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Dan rutinitas MOS hari ini cukup menyita energi, kekuatan, dan mental darinya. Bahkan mengurasnya hingga habis. Oleh sebab itulah, begitu pintu di depannya ini terbuka, Nesia ingin segera membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

Untuk urusan mandi? Nanti saja. Ia ingin berendam lama-lama untuk merilekskan pikiran.

Sabun dengan aroma melati bukan pilihan yang buruk untuk hari ini rasanya.

Ketika pintu itu belum terbuka juga, Nesia mengulangi ketukannya dengan lebih keras.

O, belum tahu jika apartemen ini bukan hanya Nesia saja yang menempati? Gadis itu tinggal satu atap bersama dengan beberapa teman seperantauan yang ia kenal begitu saja. Sebelumnya ia menyewa sebuah apartemen lain untuk dirinya sendiri. Namun begitu ia mengenal teman barunya yang juga tinggal di apartemen ini, ia diajak untuk pindah dan tinggal bersama gadis itu dan beberapa teman lainnya. Untuk menghemat biaya katanya.

Dan Nesia adalah pemuja kata 'hemat'. Jadi, tentu saja ia dengan suka hati menerima.

Lagipula, tinggal satu apartemen bersama tiga orang gadis lainnya tidak begitu buruk, kok. Apalagi apartemennya ini lumayan lebih luas dan lebih bagus daripada apartemennya yang lama. Meski harganya juga bisa dibilang 'lebih bagus', tetapi itu sebanding dengan fasilitas yang ditawarkan.

Nesia semakin kesal ketika pintu di depannya belum terbuka. Semakin keras ia mengetuknya. Rasa capai dan penatnya membuat ia kurang mampu bersabar lama-lama. Inilah konsekuensinya jika ia menunda-nunda kesempatan untuk membuat kunci cadangan.

Bagaimana jika belum ada yang pulang sama sekali? Masak harus menunggu di depan apartemen sendiri seperti _retard _begini, sih?

"Hello, ada orang di rumah?" teriak Nesia sembari semakin keras menggedor pintu, tak peduli jika tetangga-tetangga apartemennya terganggu akan ulahnya, "Tolong bukain pintunya, _dong_?"

Setelah beberapa kali berteriak dan menggedor tetapi pintu di depannya tidak kunjung terbuka, Nesia mendecakkan kakinya kesal dan melempar tasnya ke lantai.

Lalu terduduklah ia di depan pintu apartemennya sendiri sembari menselonjorkan kakinya.

"Aku bersumpah, malam ini aku akan pergi ke tukang kunci dan membuat kunci cadangan untukku sendiri!" gumamnya sembari memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan kepalanya di permukaan pintu di belakangnya.

"Kemarikan jepit rambutmu."

Karena capai, Nesia enggan-engganan membuka kedua matanya yang sudah mulai terkantuk-kantuk. _Hell_, bahkan ia sudah nyaris tertidur seandainya tidak ada suara yang barusan menyapa gendang telinganya.

Menoleh ke sumber suara, matanya yang sebelumnya sayu, langsung terbuka lebar saat bertatapan dengan sepasang bola _emerald_ yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Lo–Lovino Vargas?!" tuding Nesia pada hidung Lovino.

"Bukan, aku Tom Cruise," jawab Lovino dengan pandangan bosan. Masih sambil berdiri di samping Nesia yang juga masih duduk berselonjor di depan pintu apartemennya, Lovino mengulurkan tangannya, "Kemarikan jepit rambutmu."

"Ba–bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini, Vargas?" Nesia yang masih syok melihat Lovino berdiri di sampingnya, belum mampu memproses permintaan Lovino barusan dalam otaknya, "K–Kau mengikutiku?!"

Kedua mata Lovino menyipit. Kesabarannya sudah mulai menipis rupanya, "Benar-benar ya… Aku berniat membantumu dan cepat kemarikan jepit rambutmu."

"Buat apa?" tanya Nesia curiga. Buru-buru dia bangkit dan memakai kembali tasnya.

"Kau mau selamanya tampak bodoh duduk di depan apartemenmu sendiri begini?"

Dan Nesia sedikit membelalakkan matanya begitu otaknya telah memproses maksud dari perkataan Lovino, "Kau ingin membuka pintu ini dengan jepit rambut?" tanyanya sembari menahan tawa, "Yang benar saj– Ouch!"

Pekikan sakit Nesia seolah tidak terhiraukan oleh Lovino begitu ia secara paksa menarik jepit rambut dari kepala Nesia dan membuat beberapa helai Nesia tampak tersangkut di aksesori wanita tersebut.

"Hei! Dasar kau–," hardik Nesia keras sembari mengernyit dan mengelus-elus sisi kepalanya yang sakit. Namun, Nesia berhenti dari niatnya untuk mencerca Lovino begitu melihat pemuda itu mulai bekerja. Dimasukkannya jepitan Nesia pada lubang kunci apartemennya. Entah bagaimana hal itu akan mampu membuat pintunya terbuka nantinya.

Diperhatikannya Lovino yang masih memakai seragam lengkap bersama tas ranselnya. Pasti juga baru pulang dari sekolah.

"Um… soal yang tadi pagi, aku berterimakasih sekali padamu," ujar Nesia membuka pembicaraan di tengah suasana yang sepi; Lovino berusaha membuka pintu, dan Nesia hanya memperhatikan dari samping, "Baik soal hitungan dan soal apel. Terimakasih sekali," gadis itu membungkuk, lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Tak masalah," gumam Lovino singkat.

"Kata Kirkland, apel di Taman Utama tak boleh dipetik lho," ujar Nesia separuh bercanda.

"Buktinya aku tidak dipenjara."

Nesia hanya meringis garing, 'Anak ini…,' batinnya sedikit keki melihat sikap superior yang ditunjukkan Vargas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Aku sangat kaget, tahu?" lanjut Nesia.

"Aku berada di sini karena aku pulang, tentu saja."

"Hah?" Nesia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Rumahmu di mana?"

"Selesai," Lovino kembali berdiri tegak dari posisi membungkuknya. Dikembalikannya jepit rambut Nesia kepada pemiliknya.

Dan ketika Lovino memutar gagang pintu, taraaaa! Nesia terbengong ketika melihat hasil kerja Lovino yang _excelento_ sedemikian rupa.

"Masuklah," ujar Lovino datar.

"Ba–Bagaimana bisa…," Nesia mengalihkan pandangan dari pintu yang telah terbuka menuju ke kedua mata Lovino, "Kau belajar darimana? Hebat sekali."

"_See 'ya_," tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Nesia, pemuda itu berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

"Hei, tunggu–." ucapan Nesia terhenti bersamaan dengan membulatnya kedua matanya ketika menatap bahwa, alih-alih terus berjalan menuju _lift_ untuk turun ke lantai satu dan keluar dari kompleks apartemen Nesia (seperti yang dipikirkan Nesia), pemuda itu justru menuju ke pintu tepat di sebelah pintu apartemen Nesia dan membukanya.

Begitu pintu itu kembali tertutup oleh pemiliknya, barulah Nesia tersadar dan berteriak pada udara kosong di depannya.

"Kau bertempat tinggal tepat di sebelahku, hei?!"

* * *

-oOo-

(1) Lihat _story picture_ untuk fic ini aja kalau mau tahu tentang seragam yang kudeskripsikan untuk Hetalia High di sini :D #males mikir #plak# hanya saja warna celana / rok dan dasi murid (cowok dan cewek) itu warnanya sama-sama merah kotak-kotak (kayak warna rok Sey-chan / Hungary-chan di _picture_ itu :D). Dan baik murid cewek atau cowok ga pakai daleman _sweeter_, ya :D jadi abis kemeja, langsung jas. Oh, _and no boots_ :D aha *plak

(2) Ini adalah dialog Arthur dan Elizaveta di chapter lalu. Silahkan di cek #untuk apa -,-

* * *

-oOo-

**Next chapter**

"Kerah kemejamu belum terlipat. Jika ketahuan, pasti dapat hukuman lagi, kan?"

.

"Kepada Annesia Saraswati, silahkan maju ke depan. Kupikir ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, bukan?"

.

"A–Aku ingin bernyanyi untukmu… Se–semoga lagu ini mampu menyam––menyampaikan perasaanku… padamu."

.

"Lagipula apa, sih. Kebanyakan hanya tentang kau dan si Willem–Aw!"

.

"Pertama, kau kelihatan dekat dengan Antonio Carriedo."

* * *

**Pojok review. **_**Monggo~**_

**Typo masih ada, tuh / **Haha, iya. 4,5k words lebih memang bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk cek ulang T.T Tapi akan saya usahakan lebih teliti :D apa ada _typo _lagi di sini? :3 **/ Migran dan Imigran? / **Oh iya. Aku juga kurang tahu, _sih_ #ditabok# Tapitapitapi… seingatku pokoknya penduduk dari luar negeri itu disebut 'migran', ya? Baru migran itu dibedain jadi imigran dan migran #belibet dot com#. Maaf, aku pake migran soalnya ya itu, di English adanya hanya _migrant_, ga ada _immigrant_ (alasan apaan ini). Maaf (lagi), aku cenderung nyerap kata dari English_, sih_. Tetapi kalau emang salah, siap dibenerin, kok :* Tengs, _anyway_ **/ Lebih dukung RomaNes~ / **Asekasek! #cium Lovino #lha? **/ Hint LiechNes, dong / **Kau membuatku nyaris kena serangan jantung -,- **/ Penname-mu unik lho / **Oh ya? :D ahaha #ketawa sambil blushing lebay (?)# Ini _confession_, ya? #plak **/ ASDFGHJKL. SAYA JADI SUKA UKNES! / **O Mai Gwod! Terimakasih :D Si Alis dapat satu suara, nih. Ohoho #plak **/ Adegan rate-M nya manaaaa? / **Saya setres kalau ditagih ini T.T #jedotin pala ke dada Antonio (?). Pasti ada, kok, adegan begituan -/- Tapi jujur, ya. Masih lama~~ :D saya ga mau ujug2 mereka semua udah jadi mesum aja #plak# Tapi janji, saya memberi fic ini rate M bukan tanpa alasan :3 Sabar ea #duakh! **/ Aku suka karakter Arthur disini. Ayo bully Nesia! / **_Go go go, _Arthur _go_! #dijambak Nesia **/ Aku benci Arthur! / **Abis dipuji, sekarang dilaknat #tepuk2 pundak Arthur **/ Aku pro UKNesRomano~~ / **Asikasik. Enak ya, jadi, Nesia D:

* * *

**Sedikit curhat yaaakkk:**

Ada yang udah baca doujinshi Hetanic? Atau fic-nya di APH dengan adaptasi dari film Titanic dan doujinshi Hetanic? Mai Gwod! Itu sedih banget, deh. Jadi berasa lihat filmnya lagi. Gambarnya juga bagus. Apalagi dibaca sembari denger OSTs-nya Titanic Q_Q _**I strongly recommend you to read them, guys**__. Trust me, It is amazing_. Dan jangan kaget jika Leonardo Di Caprio diperanin oleh Ore-sama no Awesome Gilbo, ya. Akakakak… :D #dilempar. Banyak APH Top pairings_, lho _:D

* * *

**Bagi seorang Author, Review/konkrit/saran/dukungan/pujian *plak* sangat dibutuhkan demi memberi semangat untuk terus dan terus berkarya. **_**Feedback **_**adalah semangat bagi kami untuk terus melangkah #bleh! :)**

* * *

_Thank you all :*_

-d.i.s.-


	6. Six: An absurd, just absurd!

**A 4.5k words long chapter, sebagai permintaan maaf saya karena lelet update :D**

Musim panas ternyata kali ini benar-benar menunjukkan kekuasaannya. Matahari bersinar dengan cukup terang di Timur sana, seolah dengan sinarnya, ia tengah menghardik para pemalas untuk segera bergegas menunaikan semua _daily plans _dan aktivitas masing-masing. Kicau burung-burung yang ada di pepophonan yang rindang teredam oleh bunyi dentinan klakson dari mesin-mesin buatan manusia yang tak lelah berlalu lalang. Sebuah kota yang tak pernah 'terlelap' akibat selalu hidupnya kegiatan dan aktivitas manusia yang menghuninya. Kala siang hiduplah kegiatan perkantoran, perdagangan, dan sekolah. Kala malam, giliran klub-klub dan teater yang ramai memeriahkan kehidupan.

Dalam kota yang seperti ini, mengharuskan tiap penduduknya untuk selalu energetik jika tidak ingin dicap pecundang dan tertinggal di belakang. Karena mereka sangat menjunjung tinggi individualisme dan kompetisi; sehingga hanya ada dua pilihan, berjuang dan menang, atau bermalas-malasan dan mendapatkan sisa-sisa dari pemenang. Dalam banyak hal, sistem disiplin dan menghargai waktu ini begitu diterapkan. Dalam hal perkantoran misalnya, bisa terlihat bahkan mulai pukul setengah enam pagi, sudah terdapat beberapa orang yang tergesa-gesa berjalan menuju pemberhentian bus dengan menenteng koper di tangan kiri dan berbicara melalui ponsel di tangan kanan. Dalam hal berdagang, toko-toko sudah mulai berburu membuka pintu dan kedainya serta menata barang dagangannya untuk menarik pelanggan. Dalam hal sekolah, para murid akan bergabung dengan para pegawai demi memadati halte bus dan naik dengan tertib ketika bus itu datang membawa mereka ke tempat tujuan.

Hetalia High bukan sebuah pengecualian.

Jika diaturan sudah tertulis waktu pembelajaran dimulai pukul tujuh tepat, maka kau harus sudah menapakkan kakimu melewati gerbang sebelum atau tepat pada waktu yang ditentukan. Jika lebih, barang sedetik saja, maka penjaga gerbang seolah menulikan telinga dari protes atau tangis atau permohonanmu, tak peduli berapa kali kau memelas atau mengutuk kesal. Tak ada trik yang bisa kau gunakan. Loncat pagar? Terobos lewat jalan tikus? Bermimpilah! Karena sistem pengamanan di sekolah elit ini tidak bisa kau remehkan selayaknya sekolah yang kerap muncul di drama-drama remaja.

Dan kau akan berakhir dengan kembali pulang.

Untuk itulah, **Annesia Saraswati **melangkahkan kedua kakinya cepat-cepat. Bahkan beberapa detik kemudian, ia berlari cepat menuju pemberhentian bus. Jarak antara Hetalia High dengan apartemennya memang tidak begitu jauh; kemarin bahkan ia pergi dan pulang dengan jalan kaki. Tetapi, jika waktu sudah mepet dan mengancam begini, sih, bus menjadi pilihan satu-satunya jika tidak ingin kena semprot dan hukuman lebih dari para Komite Disiplin.

Iya, kalian benar. Sekarang adalah hari kedua pelaksanaan MOS Hetalia High.

Dan keberuntungan sama sekali tidak nge-_fans _pada Nesia ketika gadis itu baru terbangun lima belas menit yang lalu.

Setelah cukup puas dengan mencuci muka dan membersihkan mulut, ia langsung menukar piyamanya dengan seragam, menyahut tas ranselnya, dan langsung terbirit-birit turun ke bawah demi menyambar sebuah _sandwich_ yang sudah dihidangkan temannya di meja makan. Tanpa menjawab pandangan heran temannya, gadis itu langsung mengambil sepatunya di rak, memakai kaos kakinya sepantasnya, lalu mulai _sprint _keluar apartemen dan menuju tempat pemberhentian bus.

O, jangan lupa, ia berlari cepat seperti itu dengan mulutnya tetap menggigit _sandwich _sembari kedua tangannya sibuk mengkuncir kuda rambutnya secara asal-asalan.

Mungkin kalian akan bertanya, mengapa ia bisa tampak begitu berantakan dan payah bahkan ketika baru memulai suatu pagi?

"HMPFH!" geramnya sembari menarik dengan kasar _sandwich _dari gigitan mulutnya, lalu mengunyahnya cepat-cepat, "Meski sudah kubela-belain begadang sampai jam dua pagi, tetap saja tidak bisa! Tidak bisa membuat surat cinta untuk memenuhi permintaan si alis laknat itu!" makinya dan menyumpah-nyumpah, tanpa peduli tatapan orang sekitar yang memandang aneh, tak hanya pada penampilannya, tapi juga bahasanya yang cukup 'berwarna' di pagi hari ini.

Nah, sekarang, kalian sudah tahu alasannya, kan?

_Blame _**Arthur Kirkland**_ for this._

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Journey © Angela Chang**

**I don't own the picture of this story either.**

**I just own the plot of the story and I don't make money from it.**

**Warning: ****AU****, ****Human Name, High School****, OC, OoC yang mendewa, (highly possible) crack pairs, (a lil') Nesia-centric, but no Mary Sue/Gary Stu I assure you :D totally absurd.**

**Pairing: multimalexNesia, (might be) a lil' absurd hints of BL**

**Rate: M because of some reasons in ****later**** chapters :D**

**Ini murni dari pemikiran saya. ****Maaf jika kebetulan ada kesamaan ide**** karena setting gakuen sangat banyak di FHI. Itu tidak disengaja :D**

**Long Live FHI and ****Say NO to Plagiarism****! Mari berkarya dengan hati dan imajinasi :D**

**Happy reading **

Bagai menghadapi sebuah dilema, Nesia merasa bahwa ia dihadapkan pada dua pilihan yang sama saja membuatnya rasanya ingin mati saja. Selama semalaman kemarin, alih-alih segera mengerjakan 'tugas' laknat dari Seniornya yang tak kalah laknat, gadis itu malah sibuk menyumpah-nyumpahi nasibnya yang begitu mujur bahkan di hari pertama sekolah barunya. Selama berjam-jam hanya ia habiskan mengutuk, memaki, mencerca, dan meneriaki udara kosong di depannya, seolah-olah di udara tersebut terpampang sebentuk wajah Kirkland lengkap dengan seringai menyebalkan miliknya. Bahkan ketika para teman se-apartemennya menanyakan apa dia tidak segera tidur saja, mereka harus menjadi korban semprot Nesia dengan segala kepenatannya.

Menulis surat cinta?

! #$%^&*! #$%^&*!

Dari awal Nesia benar-benar sudah meragukan kewarasan psikologis pemuda berambut pirang jelek, dekil, kotor, dan mesum itu.

Oke, _fine_, Nesia hanya terlalu sebal.

Habisnya… Oke, baik jika ia hanya menulis saja. Tetapi ia juga disuruh membacakannya selesai pidato Ketua Komite di hari MOS kedua. MEMBACANYA!

Yang benar saja.

Dan bagaikan ia menemui jalan buntu dan tak ada pilihan lain, Kirkland memiliki 'senjata' yang bisa digunakan agar Nesia mau menjadi budak yang mau tak mau harus memenuhi selera humornya yang sangat absurd tersebut.

Buku hariannya.

Demi Tuhan!

Mendapat malu karena membaca surat cinta di depan umum dan mendapat malu karena isi buku harian terpublikasikan di radio, koran, dan majalah sekolah sama saja dengan pilihan minum racun atau menusuk diri sendiri dengan pedang. Intinya, sama saja berakhir di neraka.

Pada akhirnya, karena terlalu sibuk menyesali kehadiran Kirkland di dunia yang tanpanya saja sudah penuh akan orang jahat dan tindakan buruk ini, Nesia akhirnya ketiduran di meja belajar dengan kertas yang masih kosong melompong tanpa satupun goresan penanya.

Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia memutuskan untuk datang saja ke MOS daripada tidak sama sekali dan berakhir keesokan harinya, riwayat hidupnya akan tersebar sampai ke New York Times.

Mungkin… mungkin saja ada keajaiban! Gempa bumi? Tsunami? Atau lebih baik, otak Kirkland mengalami salah fungsi dan memberikan buku harian Nesia dengan cuma-cuma.

Karena itulah, meski dengan modal 'tangan kosong' tanpa membawa permintaan Kirkland sebagai hukuman darinya, gadis itu memilih nekat menunjukkan batang hidungnya di hari MOS kedua ini.

Untung saja, kali ini Dewi Fortuna sedang berada di pihaknya, Nesia dengan selamat dan nyaris sekarat kehabisan napas, berhasil menjejakkan kedua kakinya di gerbang Hetalia High, sesaat sebelum gerbang kokoh tersebut tertutup dengan sadisnya oleh beberapa anggota Komite yang berjaga di sana.

Setelah yakin bahwa kali ini ia tidak membawa benda-benda aneh lagi di tas ranselnya dan membuatnya berkemungkinan di-_blackmail _lagi oleh senior yang lain lagi, Nesia menyerahkan tas ransel tersebut pada seorang anggota Komite di ruang sita. Tentu saja setelah Nesia mengambil beberapa barang yang dianggapnya perlu; seperti kertas memo, pena, dan dompetnya, dan memasukkannya ke saku jasnya.

Lalu ia mulai bergegas masuk ke barisan murid baru yang sudah mulai penuh, menunggu pidato dari Ketua Komite yang belum tampak juga.

"Hosh… Hosh…" terengah-engah Nesia sembari membungkuk dan bersangga lutut. Beberapa tetes keringat tampak membentuk _spots _kecil di _pavement _lapangan di bawah kakinya.

Sial. Capai sekali.

Beginilah jika udara panas ditambah dengan kurang sarapan ditambah dengan polutan khas kota besar. Rasanya paru-paru ini tercekik saja.

"Kau tampak berantakan sekali, lho."

Masih agak terengah, tanpa merubah posisi membungkuknya, Nesia menoleh sembari menyipitkan kedua matanya. Poninya yang tampak berantakan agak sedikit menghalangi dua bola hitam kecoklatannya saat bertemu tatap dengan dua buah _emerald_ yang memandangnya dengan heran campur takjub.

Hanya dengan pandangan dua _emerald_ itu, Nesia seolah mendapatkan segelas susu segar, satu tablet vitamin, dan tidur nyenyak selama satu hari penuh.

Intinya, tenaganya kembali prima.

Cukup prima untuk dia segera berdiri tegak dan merekahkan senyum sumringah.

"Ah iya," jawabnya menatap **Antonio F. Carriedo **yang berbaris tepat di belakangnya, "Aku bangun telat dan akibatnya lari-lari kesini. Kau tahu, cukup susah mendapatkan bus saat bersamaan orang kerja ke kantor."

"Aku bisa melihatnya," jawab Antonio, "Kau tampak kelelahan."

Mendapat kalimat yang menyerupai ungkapan perhatian tersebut, Nesia seolah mendapatkan angin segar yang memasok oksigen cukup bagi paru-parunya untuk bertahan selama lima menit tanpa bernapas.

"_Can't help_," Nesia mengendikkan bahunya sembari tersenyum.

Namun senyumnya perlahan luntur ketika tiba-tiba Antonio maju mendekatinya.

Dan sebelum Nesia sempat memersiapkan diri dan mentalnya akan apa yang akan terjadi, gadis itu merasakan Antonio mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan menuju lehernya.

"Kerah kemejamu belum terlipat," ujar Antonio sembari dengan telaten memperbaiki kerah kemeja Nesia yang tampak sedikit amburadul. _Well_, maklum, tiada sempat berkaca, "Jika ketahuan, pasti dapat hukuman lagi, kan?"

Nesia benar-benar _speechless_.

Membeku.

Dan Puji Tuhan ia masih memiliki tenaga untuk berdiri di saat kedua lututnya terasa sangat lemas.

Tuhan…

Punya kekuatan apa Antonio hingga membuat Nesia tiba-tiba merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan jantungnya? Detaknya terlalu cepat…

Nesia takut jika organ vital itu suatu saat akan meledak…

"Sudah beres," cetus riang Antonio sembari kembali mundur, "Kau terlihat lebih baik sekarang, Saraswati."

Nesia hanya tersenyum sembari menghembuskan napas lega.

Lega, karena jika Antonio bertahan berada di dekatnya seperti tadi untuk waktu yang lebih lama, Nesia tidak tahu harus kemanakah dirinya untuk mendinginkan wajahnya yang terasa memanas.

-oOo-

Sepanjang **Vash Zwingli **memasuki lapangan untuk memulai pidatonya sebagai pembuka hari kedua MOS Hetalia High, Nesia sudah tidak bisa mengumpulkan pikirannya yang berceceran di mana-mana. Gadis itu sudah memiliki asumsi-asumsi buruk terkait apa yang akan terjadi beberapa saat lagi, saat Vash sudah mengakhiri pidatonya. Setiap kata yang diucapkan Vash bagaikan lonceng yang semakin mengantarkan Nesia ke gerbang kematian. Setiap kalimat dari pemuda itu bagaikan detik-detik dimana Nesia semakin memohon kepada Tuhan untuk menghentikan semua ini dengan caraNya.

Namun matahari tetap bersinar cerah. Burung tetap berkicau riang. Bumi masih berputar dan baik-baik saja.

_Shit_. Sepertinya alam pun tengah menertawakan kemirisan nasib seseorang.

Dan perasaan cemas itu semakin menjadi saat Nesia menangkap sosok Arthur Kirkland berdiri disana; berjejer bersama para Komite Disiplin lainnya di belakang Vash yang tengah berpidato dengan tegasnya.

Melihat pemuda berambut pirang pasir itu, Nesia rasanya ingin melempar apa saja yang berada di dekatnya ke arah pemuda itu.

Dasar licik!

Culas!

Sialan!

Nesia jadi kesal sendiri lagi.

Dipikir-pikir, sampai sekarang, gadis itu tidak mengerti apa kesalahan yang telah diperbuatnya pada Arthur hingga ia tega melakukan semua ini padanya? Apa dosanya hingga ia tidak bisa terampuni begini? Apa kekeliruannya hingga pemuda itu sepertinya memandang Nesia bagai musuh bebuyutan begini?

Menabraknya?

_Hell_, Nesia sudah meminta maaf demi Tuhan! Lagipula, menurut Nesia, itu bukanlah kesalahan yang cukup besar untuk membuat Arthur berani mem-_blackmail _dirinya dengan buku hariannya begini!

Detik demi detik berlalu dan omongan Vash masuk telinga Nesia bagai kereta api yang melintasi terowongan; _bablas _tanpa hambatan atau tercerna oleh otak. Gadis itu menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk men-_death glare _Kirkland tanpa sekalipun diketahui oleh si objek tatapan.

Sempat terpikir oleh Nesia untuk tidak masuk MOS saja, atau kabur dari sini sekarang juga atau pura-pura sakit atau minta ijin ke toilet dan tak akan kembali sampai MOS selesai atau apapun pokoknya terhindar dari _mission impossible _dari Kirkland.

Tetapi sialnya 'orang itu' masih memegang buku harian Nesia! Dan Nesia tak mau keesokan harinya lembaran-lembaran buku itu tertempel di mading sekolah dan masuk dalam _headlines _majalah sekolah.

"Selamat menjalani hari kedua MOS dan tetap semangat!"

Ucapan Vash mendapatkan tepuk tangan dari para murid baru dan anggota Komite Disiplin lainnya. Sedangkan Nesia menyambut kalimat penutup Vash tersebut dengan tepok jidat dan perasaan ingin mati saja.

'Kirkland…. Yang benar saja, kau,' keluhnya putus asa dalam hati.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Surat tak ada, kalimat romantis pun kosong. Ia juga tidak pandai merangkai kata mendadak untuk memuji dan memuja. Jikapun sanggup, ia tidak yakin bisa melakukannya jika dilihat ratusan pasang mata begini.

Ini hanya…

Ini hanya terlalu konyol! Absurd tingkat dewa!

Selain itu… kalaupun ia memiliki surat cinta, harus pada siapa ia sampaikan? Tak ada anggota Komite Disiplin yang ia kenal kecuali–

HAAAAHHHH!

Nesia memilih menjadi lesbian daripada _straight _tapi harus memilih pemuda menyebalkan itu!

Ketika Vash sudah turun dari podium dan bergabung bersama anggota Komite Disiplin lainnya, Kirkland maju ke atas podium dan mengetuk-ketuk mikropon untuk mengetes fungsinya. Ketika ia yakin hasilnya masih bagus, ia kembali berbicara.

Dan tanpa _tedeng aling-aling_, tanpa kalimat pengantar, tanpa _dilly-dally_, ia langsung berucap tegas, "Kepada Annesia Saraswati, silahkan maju ke depan. Kupikir ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, bukan?"

Nesia menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Keringat dingin mulai muncul di keningnya. Ingin rasanya ia tenggelam dan nyungsep di tanah, tetapi sayang itu tidak terjadi dan tanah di bawah kakinya tidak membelah. Berhubung karena kejadian antara dirinya dengan Antonio kemarin membuatnya cukup terkenal, kini begitu namanya terpanggil oleh Kirkland, beberapa anak yang berada di sampingnya serentak menoleh padanya.

Dan Nesia ingin mati saja rasanya.

O Tuhan…

"Annesia Saraswati? _Come on_, kau tahu, rangkaian acara MOS bukan hanya ini."

_F*ck! F*ck! F*ck!_

Dalam hati, gadis itu memaki-maki Kirkland yang masih menunggunya di depan podium sana. Pandangan intens orang-orang di sekelilingnya membuat nyalinya semakin ciut dan ia semakin merasa gugup.

Ia tidak mau maju. O demi apapun, Nesia tidak mau maju!

Kenapa–Kenapa tidak Antonio duluan saja? Dia juga mendapatkan hukuman yang sama dengan Nesia, kan? Kenapa tidak Antonio saja yang duluan membaca suratnya dan Nesia akan maju–O tidak, Nesia akan pura-pura pingsan setelah itu!

Apapun, intinya ia enggan untuk maju!

"An-Ne-Sia Sa-Ras-Wa-Ti," ulang Arthur dengan penekanan di tiap suku kata. Kesabarannya nyatanya sudah teruji oleh sikap pasif Nesia hingga batas minimum, "Maju dengan sukarela atau aku turun sekarang dan kuseret kau dari sana."

"Ayo maju saja."

"Memang ada apa, sih, sampai kau enggan banget begini?"

"_Come on_, aku tidak mau berlama-lama disini! Panas, tauk!"

"Ayolah, tinggal maju saja apa susahnya, sih?!"

Teman-temannya yang berbaris di dekatnya menghardik Nesia dengan kata-kata persuasif demikian. Nesia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan tetap menunduk sembari memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Ia berusaha menulikan telinga dari semua.

Tetapi ketika seseorang, entah siapa itu, mendorongnya dengan keras hingga ia keluar dari barisan, Nesia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.

Kini, karena ia telah berdiri di depan barisan murid baru sekaligus di depan barisan Komite Disiplin, ia mampu terlihat oleh ratusan pasang mata.

Intens. Lekat. Nesia merasa seolah dengan tatapan mereka, Nesia merasa tertelanjangi dan mendapat lubang di sekujur tubuhnya.

Tak tahu lagi harus menghindar seperti apa (sempat terpikir untuk berpura-pura pingsan saja, tetapi bagaimana dengan nasib buku hariannya? Arthur sialan!), gadis itu akhirnya menelan ludahnya dengan sulit seolah dipaksa untuk menelan asam sulfat.

Setelah menguatkan diri dan batinnya dan mengatakan bahwa, "Semua baik-baik saja. Tinggal lakukan, selesai, ambil buku harianmu dari Arthur, lalu kau bisa kembali hidup normal! Semoga," gadis itu mulai melangkah ragu dan pelan.

Dengan segan, kedua matanya meneliti satu persatu senior laki-lakinya yang berdiri di depan dengan tampang masam. Coret Arthur Kirkland dari daftar, karena Nesia tidak sudi memasukkan dia dalam hitungan. Setiap seniornya memandanginya dengan penuh tanda tanya akan apa yang mau dilakukan; tidakkah Kirkland memberitahu mereka bahwa ini adalah bagian dari hukuman Nesia?

Karena terdesak, dicampur perasaan gugup dan linglung, satu persatu wajah Komite Disiplin laki-laki terlewatkan begitu saja oleh pandangan Nesia.

Dan Nesia tidak tahu bagaimana,

Yang jelas kini kedua kakinya membawanya untuk terus maju ke depan.

Ke depan,

Dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Vash Zwingli yang menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Bergetar bibir Nesia saat ia mencoba untuk membukanya demi berbicara, "Ha–hanya kau yang kuingat betul nama dan wajahnya," mencicit suara Nesia, sedikit kikuk pula ditatap dengan pandangan dingin dan datar seperti itu oleh Vash. Mukanya yang putih kekuningan, kini tampak merona akibat rasa malu yang mendewa.

'Awas saja jika ini semua trik dan jebakanmu untuk menghukumku lagi, Kirkland' sumpah Nesia dalam hati.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Saraswati?" tanya Vash datar, menunduk untuk menatap juniornya yang memandang tanah di bawah kakinya.

Ditanya seperti itu, Nesia bingung juga. Apa yang harus ia lakukan jika surat saja tidak ada? Kepandaian untuk mengarang bebas juga tidak punya?

"A–Aku ingin bernyanyi untukmu," ucap Nesia sekenanya, "Se–semoga lagu ini mampu menyam–," O GOD! "–menyampaikan perasaanku… padamu."

Dan Nesia langsung mampu mendengar suara-suara grusak-grusuk bisikan di sekitarnya. Ratusan manusia di sini langsung heboh dengan dramatisnya begitu mendengar 'pengakuan' Nesia.

Dan Nesia terlalu takut untuk mendongak dan mengetahui ekspresi Zwingli. Terlalu malu. Terlalu segan.

Mencoba untuk menulikan telinganya dari apapun yang ada di sekitarnya, gadis itu memejamkan kedua matanya. Dan sembari masih menunduk, ia mulai bersuara untuk meredam bebunyian di sekitarnya.

"_It's a long… long journey. Till I know where I'm supposed to be_," mulai Nesia dengan suara kecilnya. Entah bagaimana, dengan suara sekecil itu, semua suara ribut-ribut di sekitarnya berangsur-angsur menghilang. Mungkin salah seorang senior menyuruh yang lain untuk segera bungkam.

"_It's a long.. long journey. And I don't know if I can believe…_"

Nesia menghirup napas dalam demi menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"_When shadows fall and block my eyes… I am lost and know that I must hide."_

Entah bagaimana mampu merasa rileks mendengar _lullaby _yang dinyanyikannya sendiri, Nesia mulai membuka mata secara perlahan.

"_It's a long.. long journey till I find my home.. to you."_

Mengangkat wajahnya, Nesia akhirnya beradu pandang dengan dua buah bola _sapphire _yang menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut.

Retak dan pecahlah ekspresi _stoic _yang selalu dipasang oleh pemiliknya.

"_Many days… I've spent drifting through an empty shore. Wondering what's my purpose… wondering how to make me strong_."

Merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya, Nesia tersenyum kecil sembari menatap Vash yang sedikit mengangakan mulutnya.

"_I know I will falter I know I will cry. I know you'll be standing by side… It's a long.. long journey. And I need to be close to you…_"

Sembari tetap tersenyum ringan, Nesia melanjutkan seolah-olah di telinganya ia mendengar alunan yang menyertai lagu yang dinyanyikannya.

"_Sometimes it feels no one understands... I don't even know why I do the things I do."_

Nesia kembali memejamkan matanya rileks dan menarik napas dalam,

"_When pride builts me up till I can't see my soul will you break down this wall and pull me through…_."

Kembali membuka mata, Nesia kembali pula beradu pandang pada mata Vash Zwingli.

"_Cause it's a long.. long journey, till I find my home… to you… uuu… to you…."_

Nesia tersenyum manis di depan Vash yang masih ternganga bagai kerbau ditusuk hidungnya.

.

.

.

Krik.

.

.

Namun itu hanya sebentar sebelum Nesia dengan cepat, secepat kilat, membuang muka ke samping dan membelalak lebar seperti menyadari sesuatu.

.

.

.

! #$%^&*! #$%^&*!

.

.

WOTDEHEL?!

APA YANG BARUSAN KULAKUKAN?! APA?! APA?! APA?!

BRESSSHHHH

Memerahlah wajah putih kekuningan itu setelah euforia yang dia ciptakan sendiri seketika buyar oleh tsunami yang dinamakan kesadaran yang menampar halusinasinya. Ini bukan panggung. Ini bukan konser. Dan kau bukan Angela Chang, Nesia!

Ia ingin mengutuk dan mengacungkan jari tengah pada dirinya sendiri. Menyanyi dan tersenyum-senyum seperti orang bodoh seperti itu….

Demi apa… maluuuuuu!

'Apa yang kulakukan?! Apa?! Kenapa aku jadi gila begini?!'

'Bagaimana jika Senior Zwingli salah paham?! O Tuhan, bagaimana jika semua orang salah paham?!'

'Dan… Dan apa yang akan dipikirkan Antonio?! Bagaimana jika dia salah paham?!'

Uh oh. Pikiranmu semakin meracau, Nona.

Kau terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranmu sendiri hingga kau tidak menyadari Vash yang tersenyum kecil sembari mulai menabrakkan kedua telapak tangannya; _applause_.

Dan semakin riuh ketika hal itu diikuti oleh seluruh penghuni lapangan pagi itu.

Terkejut, Nesia menoleh ke sekitar. Para murid baru dan senior tampak bertepuk tangan dengan riuh. Bahkan beberapa di antara mereka saling bersiul dan mengucapkan kata-kata sugestif secara bersahut-sahutan.

"Terima, Vash! Terima saja! Imut juga kan, dia, da~?"

"Romantis sekali~~"

"Suaramu bagus, nak! Masuk klub paduan suara, ya, nanti!"

"Uh oh. Kau kemanakan si Carriedo, Saraswati?"

"Kasihan Carriedo."

"Vash! Carriedo dan Saraswati tampak cocok! Awas kau jika berani merusak hubungan mereka!"

'Mereka itu apa-apaan sih?!' pikir Nesia sembari ternganga kaget mendengar kalimat-kalimat _non-sense _baik dari para senior atau teman-temannya.

"Saraswati."

Bagaikan mendengar suara pengumuman perang dari Presiden, seluruh hiruk pikuk langsung teredam begitu Vash Zwingli membuka suara.

Sedikit enggan dan sangat malu, Nesia menoleh dan menatap Vash dengan senyum yang ia rasa merupakan senyum paling tolol dalam lima belas tahun ia hidup di dunia.

"Ya?"

Vash tersenyum kecil, sangat kecil hingga nyaris tak terlihat.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya lirih, "Tetapi, maaf. Aku tidak bisa."

.

.

JDEEERRRR!

APA-APAAN–

DEMI TUHAN, SEMUA TADI HANYA SANDIWARAAAA!

-oOo-

Dengan sigap, Nesia menangkap buku hariannya yang terlempar oleh Kirkland dengan asal-asalan. Para murid baru, barusan selesai menerima perkenalan atau bisa disebut dengan promosi dari masing-masing klub sekolah. Oleh karena itu, pada hari kedua MOS ini, para anggota atau perwakilan tiap klub diundang ke sekolah untuk mewakili klubnya dalam menarik sebanyak mungkin peminat atau _newbie _baru. Para murid baru dibagi dalam beberapa kelompok seperti kelompok Wawasan Wiyata Mandala kemarin. Dan tiap kelompok menempati satu ruang kelas yang masing-masing akan mendapat kunjungan dan perkenalan tiap-tiap klub secara bergiliran.

Kini mereka tengah istirahat makan siang.

Dan Nesia memanfaatkan hal ini untuk memburu Arthur Kirkland layaknya kreditur yang memburu peminjam dana.

"Kau tidak harus melemparnya, kan?!" bentak Nesia kesal. Habis, jika ia tidak sigap, buku harian itu bisa mendarat secara artistik di wajahnya. Setelah menyimpan kembali buku sakral itu di saku jasnya, Nesia melempar _death glare _pada Arthur, "Tetapi kau tidak membacanya, kan?"

"Hah?" ekspresi Arthur seolah menahan untuk menertawai sesuatu yang konyol, "Seperti kurang kerjaan saja."

"Hih!" Nesia membelalak, dan dengan gemas mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan mengangkatnya, seolah mengancam hendak meninju wajah yang kini tengah menyeringai di depannya.

"Lagipula apa, sih. Kebanyakan hanya tentang kau dan si Willem–OW!" Arthur meringis kesakitan sembari memegang kaki kirinya setelah Nesia dengan sepenuh tenaga yang ia punya, menginjak kaki bersepatu itu.

"JADI KAU MEMBACANYA?!" beringas Nesia menuding wajah Arthur.

"Grrrr… Dasar Barbar!" maki Arthur kesal, sembari masih meringis kesakitan, "Bisa ga sih, kau tidak pakai kekerasan! Benar-benar, deh…."

"Itu karena kau yang baru kukenal sehari yang lalu, tetapi rasanya sudah memberiku kutukan seumur hidupku!" balas Nesia, "Lagipula apapula tadi pagi?! Kau tidak memberitahu Komite Disiplin yang lain bahwa semua itu hanya sandiwara?! Senior Zwingli dan yang lain pasti mengira aku menyukainya sungguhan tauk! Idiooootttt!" Nesia melempar kedua tangannya ke udara dengan putus asa, "Gara-gara kau, sudah berapa kali hari ini aku mendapat konfrontasi pertanyaan mengenai Senior Zwingli dan Carriedo!"

"Kenapa kau salahkan aku?" balas Arthur tidak terima, "Kau tadi menghayati sekali. Sekalipun mereka kuberitahu, mana mungkin mereka percaya jika aktingmu meyakinkan begitu!"

"Kau–!"

"Atau tadi tidak akting? Tapi sungguhan?!"

"D–Dasar kau…"

NYUT!

"OUCH!"

-oOo-

Sisa hari itu dihabiskan dengan melanjutkan acara pengenalan klub selama satu jam ke depan. Setelah itu dilanjutkan dengan acara sosialisasi untuk pencerahan dan persiapan mengenai hari terakhir MOS yang berlangsung keesokan harinya. Seolah menjadi sebuah kejutan, ternyata hari MOS yang terakhir diadakan di luar area Hetalia High. Dan ketika para murid baru penasaran dan mempertanyakan tempatnya, dengan laknatnya para Komite Disiplin hanya menjawab,

"DIAM DAN TURUTI SAJA APA SUSAHNYA, SIH?!"

Yang tentu saja, direspon oleh kebisuan yang sepinya menandingi kuburan.

Para Komite Disiplin hanya menjelaskan bahwa besok para murid baru tinggal datang saja ke sekolah untuk berkumpul terlebih dahulu dan mempersiapkan segalanya. Baru mereka akan berangkat dari sekolah menuju tempat tujuan bersama-sama dengan mengendarai Bus Hetalia High.

Dan kini, seperti hari kemarin, para murid baru tengah mencari-cari tasnya yang dicampur-baurkan oleh Komite Disiplin. Tetapi jika kemarin tas mereka dicecerkan di aula yang memberi kesejukan dari hembusan AC, kini para senior itu dengan kejam dan nistanya mencecerkan tas para murid baru di lapangan sepak bola Hetalia High.

Kalian tahu, kan, artinya apa?

Panas. Gerah. Terik. Keringat. Capek.

Hal itu pula yang dirasakan oleh Nesia. Berkali-kali ia menyeka titik keringat yang muncul di dahinya dan membasahi lehernya. Poninya yang terjatuh di dahi, tampak sedikit lembab oleh cairan ekskresi tersebut. Ia rasanya ingin pulang saja tanpa tas. Habis, sudah capainya minta ampun, panas, dan belum lagi memilah-milah tas untuk mencari tasnya. Tentu saja hal itu memberatkan karena ketika ingin memilah tas, maka ia harus mengangkat tas-tas yang ada untuk mencari tasnya. Puji syukur jika tas-tas yang diangkat adalah tas yang tidak berat, ia bahkan sempat mengangkat sebuah tas dengan kedua tangannya dan menampilkan urat lehernya!

Pemilik tas ini niat MOS atau niat perang, sih?

Kenapa harinya tidak seberuntung kemarin saja, sih?

"Kau mencari ini?"

Tahu-tahu di depan Nesia terpampang sebuah tas ransel berwarna hitam dengan garis-garis merah.

Seolah menemukan oasis di tengah Gurun Sahara, Nesia tersenyum sumringah dan langsung mengambil tasnya tersebut.

"Ya, terimakasih," ia menoleh ke sumber suara tadi. Dan senyumnya makin merekah melihat siapa yang berdiri di sebelahnya, "Darimana kau tahu jika ini adalah tasku, **Lovino Vargas**?"

Lovino menghela napas sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku jas, "Panggil Lovino saja. Aku tidak suka hal yang berbau formal."

"Oke, Lovino," Nesia segera memakai kedua tali ranselnya di pundaknya, "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, _anyway_."

Lovino menunjuk pelipisnya dengan telunjuk kanan, "Resiko orang punya ingatan bagus."

Nesia pura-pura cemberut, tetapi sedetik kemudian menjulurkan lidah dan tersenyum, "Terimakasih banyak. Kau berkali-kali membantuku."

"Kebetulan saja."

"Omong-omong," ujar Nesia sembari mulai lagi melangkah di antara ceceran tas; ingin segera keluar dan pulang ke rumah, "Aku tidak menyangka, lho, jika kita tetangga. Kau tinggal sendiri atau bersama siapa?"

"Adik."

"Oh ya? Aku jarang sekali melihat kalian."

"Aku tidak ribut, dan adikku suka bermalam di rumah temannya," jawab Lovino sembari melangkah di sebelah Nesia, "Karena aku sudah membantumu, boleh aku meminta sesuatu?"

Nesia menoleh, menatap Lovino, dan tersenyum miring dan garing, "Ternyata tidak gratis, ya?"

"Hanya dua pertanyaan," ujar Lovino tanpa merespon pertanyaan retoris Nesia.

"Oke, oke, _Sir_," jawab Nesia melangkah santai sembari memegangi kedua tali ransel di kedua sisi dadanya.

"Pertama, kau kelihatan dekat dengan Antonio Carriedo."

Nesia menatap Lovino dengan ragu, "Itu tadi pertanyaan?" tidak mendapat respon yang berarti (karena Lovino tetap saja berjalan sembari lurus menatap depan seperti kuda delman), maka Nesia melanjutkan, "_Well_, dia teman pertamaku di sini. Itupun karena ketidaksengajaan. Kau tahu," Nesia mengendikkan bahunya sembari bibirnya mulai nyinyir, "Senior Arthur Kirkland dan _sense of humor_-nya yang menyedihkan itu."

"Oh."

"Aku menjawab panjang lebar kau hanya merespon 'Oh'?!" tanya Nesia tak percaya.

"Kedua, kau benar-benar menyukai Zwingli, ya?"

YA TUHAN!

Nesia _tepok jidat_.

"Kau orang keduapuluhtujuh hari ini yang menanyakan hal yang sama," keluh Nesia sembari menendang keras kerikil di depan kakinya, "Ceritanya panjang."

"Ceritakan kalau begitu."

"Aku tidak ingin–."

"Tentang hitungan, apel, kunci, tas–."

"Oke-oke, baiklah!" teriak Nesia menyerah, tanpa menyadari Lovino yang menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah lengan untuk menyembunyikan tawa yang ia coba tahan, "_Geez_, dasar pemeras."

"Aku hanya ingin _take and give_," jawab Lovino datar setelah berhasil meredam tawanya dan kembali memasang muka _stoic_-nya.

Nesia menghirup napas dalam-dalam sebelum kembali bersuara, "Kau ingat kemarin aku dan Carriedo hampir saja ber… berciuman? Senior Kirkland menganggapnya sebagai pelanggaran MOS dan dia ternyata menjebakku dan Carriedo…."

Sisa perjalanan ke apartemen dihabiskan mereka berdua dengan saling bercerita. Errr… bukan 'saling' sih, ketika disini hanya Nesia yang mendominasi pembicaraan sedangkan Lovino hanya menjawab dan bertanya seperlunya.

Sore hari musim panas yang begitu rileks. Sinar matahari yang bersiap di peraduannya, membuat bayang-bayang manusia semakin memanjang ke arah Timur. Bersama dengan langit yang berwarna merah-jingga, angin berhembus semilir membawa terbang kumpulan burung di langit sana untuk pulang ke sarangnya.

Rileks.

Semoga hari esok mampu menjadi lebih baik.

Semoga.

-oOo-

* * *

Sepertinya chapter lalu adalah Lovino_'s glory time_, ya? Banyak banget yang suka penampilan dia :0

* * *

**Next chapter:**

"Great! Ternyata berkemah."

.

"Salam kenal, Vargas! Kuharap kita bisa menjalin hubungan yang lebih baik!"

.

"Senior Kirkland menyuruhku untuk melakukan beberapa pekerjaan saat hari MOS ketiga ini."

.

"Dia menyuruhmu membelanya?! Hah! Laki-laki macam apa dia, menyuruh wanita untuk memprotes hukuman yang diterimanya!"

.

"… Ini semua salahku…. Tolong jangan marahi dia."

* * *

**Pojok review. Monggo~ **

**Aku dukung RomaNes! Lovi lebih manis dari Antonio! / **… Wow, sepertinya penampilanmu di chapter lalu benar-benar atraktif, Lovi 0.0 #tepuk2 pala Lovi **/ Arthur kayak lagi **_**pirate mode**_**! Kejem! / **Tahan ya, sepertinya cercaan seperti ini masih akan kau dapatkan beberapa chapter ke depan, Thur :/ #sediain tempat pundung buat Arthur **/ Willem itu Belanda, ya? / **Bukan, itu Papua Nugini #plak #dilempar kincir angina **/ No kissu scene? T.T / **Err… _I'm afraid no… __yet_**/ Antonio kok ga ikut dihukum? / **Itu masih jadi rahasia pribadi Author :p #dor **/ Kenapa Antonio bilang "Aku tak mengucapkan sesuatu karena terpaksa." Terus-terusan? Apa ada artinya? / **Artinya, Antonio itu pemuda yang polos dan imut :D #penjelasan macam apa ini **/ Lovino mantan maling ya, bisa buka pintu pake jepitan? / **#ngakak guling2 **/ Arthur dan Lovi jadi sangat seme! Aku suka~ / **I-iya deh ^^"a **/ Apa ada NetherNesia? / **Seperti yang dilihat, di chapter ini kagak :P _But who knows in the next ones _:P **/ UKNesRom! / **Aye~ :D **/ Adain VashNesia bisa ga? / **_You've got it, babe_ :D **/ Kapan ada UKNes? / **Kasih tahu gag, eaaaa? #alay :P**.**

* * *

**My retarded blabbering:**

Tahu, ga, tai apa yang paling indah dan paling hangat? #digampar sandal jepit.

Ga tahu?

Taishiteru~~

#dilindes bulldozer

(Oke, ini ga penting #telat!)

* * *

**Bagi seorang Author, Review/konkrit/saran/dukungan/pujian *plak* sangat dibutuhkan demi memberi semangat untuk terus dan terus berkarya. **_**Feedback **_**adalah semangat bagi kami untuk terus melangkah #bleh! :) Tapi, serius 0.0**

**Mari dukung cipta karya dengan membudayakan **_**feedback **_**selesai membaca~~ :D**

* * *

_Thank you all :*_

-d.i.s.-


	7. Seven: An absurd third day

**Tak peduli betapa keras saya usaha, saya sulit sekali membuat chapter fic ini dengan jumlah kata kurang dari 4k :/ Padahal udah saya usahakan singkat dan pendekkin, tetapi… _well,_ _this is for you; another 4.5k words long chapter _#sigh**

* * *

Langit musim panas tampak gelap di atas sana. Meski sudah terdapat semburat samar berwarna jingga kemerahan yang menandakan sang surya sudah beranjak dari peraduannya, namun kehidupan belum benar-benar pulih dari alam mimpinya. Suasana sepi, sunyi, dan gelap, menjadi deskripsi yang cukup menggambarkan keadaan sekitar yang terlingkupi oleh rimbunnya daun dan menjulangnya pepohonan.

Seperti yang mungkin bisa kalian tebak, MOS hari ketiga Hetalia High menjadikan hutan di Barat Laut Amerika Serikat sebagai tempat yang cocok untuk menghabiskan akhir masa pendisiplinan sekaligus akhir pekan. Hutan yang terkenal lebat dan gelap ini, membuktikan kebenaran rumor bahwa kau bisa tersesat jika tidak berhati-hati saat berjalan. Rimbunnya daun seolah bagai kelambu hitam pekat yang menutupimu dari dunia luar; sekalipun ada cahaya matahari yang sanggup menerobos masuk perisai hijau tersebut, pasti hutan itu masih akan tampak temaram.

Bunyi jangkrik dan hewan-hewan malam saling bersahut-sahutan, membuat merinding siapapun yang dari lahir memang tak bernyali besar. Dinginnya udara di sini membuat wajar saja ketika hari sebelumnya para senior memperingatkan untuk membawa pakaian tebal selain jas almamater mereka. Bahkan bisa terlihat uap yang terbentuk dari hidung dan mulut para manusia yang bernapas, menandakan suhu di tempat tersebut tak lebih dari sepuluh derajat.

Jalanan yang terjal dan berbatu, membuat tiap orang harus benar-benar memperhatikan langkah jika tidak ingin tersandung atau celaka. Hutan tebal seperti ini, wajar saja jika keadaannya selalu lembab sehingga tanah untuk berpijakpun akan selalu seperti habis terkena siraman badai hujan; licin. Tak heran jika para murid baru diwajibkan untuk membawa senter atau penerangan lainnya untuk memudahkan jalan; tak lupa dengan tongkat jika diperlukan.

Dan ya, Anda sudah mendapatkan sedikit presisi mengenai MOS Hetalia High hari ketiga dari sisi pemikiran **Annesia Saraswati **yang kini tampak berjalan dengan bersedekap tangan di depan dada.

Tuhan, dingin sekali.

* * *

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**I just own the plot of the story and I don't make money from it.**

**Warning: AU, Human Name, High School, OC, OoC yang mendewa, crack pairs, (a lil') Nesia-centric, but no Mary Sue/Gary Stu I assure you :D totally absurd.**

**Pairing: multimalexNesia, (might be) a lil' absurd hints of BL**

**Ini murni dari pemikiran saya. Maaf jika kebetulan ada kesamaan ide karena setting gakuen sangat banyak di FHI. Itu tidak disengaja :D**

**Maju FHI!**

**Happy reading ****:)**

* * *

Begitu sampai di sebuah tanah dengan _relief _geografis yang datar, senior pemandu jalan berteriak menyuruh rombongan untuk berhenti dan berkumpul di sekitar situ. Para murid baru dipersilahkan untuk istirahat sejenak selama –Ya ampun!– lima belas menit, sebelum nantinya mulai untuk bersiap-siap memulai acara hari ini.

Memandang sekitar, Nesia melihat beberapa tenda-tenda besar yang telah terpasang dan ada beberapa tumpuk kayu di sebelah sana. Bendera USA dan sekaligus bendera OSIS Hetalia High terpasang di dua sudut di dekat tenda yang paling besar. Terdapat pula satu _baliho_ besar yang bertuliskan, "_Warm Welcome to you, newbies of Hetalia High School"_ yang tergantung dengan tali yang diikatkan di batang dua pohon besar yang tumbuh bersisian.

"_Great_!" gumam Nesia sembari dengan capai dan kesal, melempar tas ranselnya di tanah di bawah kakinya, "Ternyata berkemah," ia menjatuhkan diri di tanah tanpa peduli celana jeansnya yang langsung sedikit basah oleh tanah yang lembab dan rumput di bawahnya. Menyandarkan diri dengan nyaman di batang pohon besar di belakangnya, gadis itu membuka tas ranselnya dan mengambil botol berisi air mineral dari dalamnya, lalu meneguknya.

Berjalan mendaki dari bawah hingga ke atas sini lumayan capai, _lho_. Apalagi setelah menghabiskan waktu sekitar dua jam dari Hetalia High menuju sini dengan bus sekolah. Menahan mata yang rasanya ingin terpejam ini saja sudah sulitnya minta ampun, apalagi hawa udara sangat dingin begini. Belum lagi dia tadi belum sempat sarapan banyak –Oh, ayolah, siapa sangka jika mereka akan berkemah?!

Tetapi Nesia seharusnya sadar bahwa semua inilah kemungkinannya ketika kemarin para senior memberi para murid baru daftar _things to bring_, baik individu atau kelompok (sesuai kelompok Wawasan Wiyata Mandala kemarin) yang begitu berjibunnya dan sekarang membuat tas ranselnya seperti tas ransel prajurit akan perang.

Waktu lima belas menit ini ingin Nesia gunakan semaksimal mungkin untuk menselonjorkan kedua kakinya. Menyandarkan diri dengan nyaman di batang pohon. Memejamkan mata. Lalu istirahat seje–

"Dingin sekali, eh?"

Aha! Mungkin istirahatnya bisa nanti saja!

Menegakkan tubuhnya dan langsung merapikan poninya, Nesia mendongak dan tersenyum lebar menatap **Antonio F. Carriedo **yang tengah melepas tali ranselnya. Sepertinya anak itu juga tengah membawa barang-barang yang tak kalah banyak dari Nesia; terbukti dari tas ransel yang tampak 'hamil' seperti itu.

"Ya," jawab Nesia, "Padahal ini sudah sekitar jam lima pagi."

Menghela napas, Antonio menaruh tasnya di dekat tas Nesia, lalu turut mendudukkan diri di sebelah gadis itu.

Nesia refleks menggeser dirinya agak menjauh dengan kikuk.

"Bertahan beku seperti ini selama satu malam," Antonio mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuhnya sendiri sembari pura-pura menggigil, "Aku ingin pergi ke sauna setelah ini. Haha."

Nesia hanya meringis.

Jarak duduk antara dirinya dan Antonio yang begitu dekat, membuatnya sedikit merasa antara nyaman dan tak nyaman. Ia merasa déjà vu, teringat kembali akan kejadian dua hari lalu ketika ia berdiri begitu dekat dengan pemuda itu.

Sangat dekat hingga kedua puncak hidung mereka saling menyentuh.

Sangat dekat hingga ia bisa merasakan hembusan hangat napas–

"_Bad thought_!" hardik Nesia pelan pada dirinya sendiri sembari meninju pelan pelipisnya. Dan hal itu cukup aneh terlihat bagi orang awam, termasuk Antonio yang berada di sampingnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Saraswati?" tanya Antonio, menatap Nesia khawatir.

Ditanya seperti itu, Nesia semakin merasa kalang kabut dengan pemikiran dan perasaannya sendiri. Berusaha untuk bersikap normal tapi pada akhirnya gagal ketika ia dengan ribetnya membuka dan menutup mulutnya tanpa ada kata atau kalimat jelas yang keluar selain 'Errrr…' atau 'Ck!'.

Pada akhirnya, kedua matanya tanpa sengaja menatap satu sosok yang tengah berdiri sambil merapikan syal di sebelah sana.

Nesia langsung sumringah, "Lovino! **Lovino Vargas**!" teriak Nesia sembari melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan semangat, secara sukses menarik perhatian tak hanya Lovino, tetapi beberapa orang di sekitar mereka.

"Siapa dia?" terdengar Antonio bertanya heran di sebelah Nesia.

"Tetangga di apartemenku. Dia orangnya baik, _lho_," jawab Nesia absurd sembari menatap Lovino yang berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Ah! Bukankah dia yang menolongmu waktu itu di Taman gedung A?" ujar Antonio takjub.

"_Exactly_."

"Hei," sapa Nesia sembari tersenyum ketika Lovino sudah sampai di dekatnya.

"Hn," jawab pemuda itu sembari menjatuhkan dirinya di sisi lain dari Nesia, "Kau datang."

"Tentu saja," Nesia memandang heran pada Lovino yang menatap ke arah depan dengan pandangan impasif andalannya, "Mengapa tidak?"

Lovino mengendikkan bahu acuh, "Kupikir kau kapok dikerjai Kirkland?"

"Ehem!"

"Ah ya!" cetus Nesia cepat, seperti teringat sesuatu. Ia menoleh dan menatap Antonio yang 'terbatuk' demi mendapatkan perhatian dua orang di sampingnya tersebut, "Carriedo, ini Lovino Vargas," Nesia menunjuk Lovino, lalu menoleh ke arah pemuda yang satunya, "Dan Lovino, ini Antonio Carriedo."

"Hai," respon Lovino cepat dan datar, itupun tanpa menoleh sama sekali, seolah apapun yang ditatapnya di depan sana, jauh lebih berharga daripada memandang Antonio yang kini tengah tersenyum cerah.

"Salam kenal, Vargas!" ucap Antonio semangat, "Kuharap kita bisa menjalin hubungan yang lebih baik!"

Dan Nesia hanya _sweat dropped _mendengarnya.

Entah kenapa kalimat Antonio barusan terdengar sangat ambigu bagi telinga dan pemikirannya.

-oOo-

Waktu istirahat lima belas menit bukan waktu yang panjang bagi sebagian besar murid baru untuk melepas lelah. Banyak di antara mereka yang langsung mengeluarkan kata-kata keluhan seperi 'Argh' atau 'Awww… _Come on_!' atau 'Ck!' dan sebagainya ketika Vash Zwinglimemberi aba-aba untuk segera bersiap bekerja.

Dengan penuh keengganan namun tetap tak punya pilihan lain selain menurut, para murid baru bergegas menjalankan kegiatan pertama yakni _preparing_. Mengangkat pantat mereka dari tanah untuk berdiri atau kembali menegakkan punggung yang telah nyaman mereka sandarkan di batang pohon, mereka berbondong-bondong menuju tenda yang berfungsi sebagai 'penitipan tas' dan barang-barang bawaan mereka. Setelah itu, mereka lalu melakukan _job desc _yang telah diterima dan ditetapkan secara sepihak oleh Komite Disiplin.

Para lelaki membantu mengumpulkan kayu bakar, memasang penerangan dari generator yang dibawa salah seorang senior, dan melakukan sedikit _area scanning _di sekitar tenda mereka. Dan para murid perempuan dibantu dan diawasi oleh senior perempuan bertugas mempersiapkan peralatan makan, dan membersihkan tenda yang berfungsi sebagai 'dapur' kecil. Jika berkenan, mereka juga diperbolehkan membantu tugas murid laki-laki lainnya.

Nesia tengah berada di tenda 'penyitaan'. Dinamakan demikian karena tenda itu berfungsi untuk menyimpan barang-barang sitaan dari para murid. Kebanyakan dari barang itu adalah barang yang sebagian termasuk dalam daftar _things to bring_, sebagian lagi adalah barang yang disita karena memang tidak termasuk dalam _things to bring_. Seperti komestik, itu tidak diperbolehkan dibawa dan sempat mendatangkan keluhan dari para murid perempuan. Jadi, murid hanya membawa barang yang diwajibkan untuk dibawa, dan tidak boleh membawa selain itu, apapun alasannya.

Lagipula, cuma sehari, kan. Ngapain ribet, sih? Begitu ocehan para senior saat mendapat keluhan murid baru kemarin.

Dan beberapa barang _things to bring _yang disita dari para murid adalah makanan, senter, minuman isotonik, dan beberapa benda lainnya. Sebelum naik ke _ground _di sini, begitu turun dari bus, para murid dibariskan dan diperiksa barang-barang yang dibawanya. Jika menuruti aturan, maka kau akan dibebaskan. Jika ketahuan membawa peralatan yang 'aneh-aneh', maka jangan mengeluh jika kena semprot di pagi buta.

Di tenda barang sitaan inilah Nesia berada. Bersama beberapa anak perempuan lainnya, memisah-misahkan makanan yang tertumpuk menggunung. Mengumpulkan roti dengan roti, susu dengan susu, coklat dengan coklat. Dan ini tentu saja penyiksaan bagi manusia yang cacing di perutnya sejak awal sudah menggelar konser akbar.

"Ingat, jangan dimakan!" bentak senior yang Nesia ingat bernama Herdevary, "Dan jangan biarkan siapapun yang datang ke sini, memakannya. Bahkan satu buah saja!"

Dan Nesia hanya menelan ludah sembari menatap _nelangsa _pada satu buah roti keju di tangannya.

"Tetap pilah hingga tidak ada yang tercampur. Oh, dan jangan lupa hitung dan catat jumlah roti, jumlah susu, jumlah coklat, dan jumlah minuman isotonik yang terkumpul," ucap senior berambut coklat _auburn _itu, "Kutinggal sebentar."

Nesia memandang kepergian Herdevary, lalu memandang roti di tangannya.

"Hhhh…," ia menghela napas kecil sembari dengan muka _melas_, melempar roti itu di tumpukan roti lainnya di dalam tenda.

Tanpa sengaja, saat ia mengedarkan pandang untuk melihat berapa banyak lagi makanan yang belum dipilah –dan sungguh, ternyata masih banyak sekali–, Nesia melihat Antonio berjalan sembari mendorong semacam troli yang berisi _gallons _minuman kosong.

"Aku pergi sebentar, ya," pamit Nesia pada teman sesama siswi baru yang duduk di sebelahnya, yang tengah mengumpulkan susu dari tumpukan makanan.

-oOo-

"Berat?"

Nesia tersenyum ketika ia melihat Antonio sedikit tersentak mendengar suaranya yang tiba-tiba. Maklum, suasana sepi karena mereka tengah berada di sungai yang cukup lebar, namun tak terlalu dalam karena dasar dari sungai tersebut masih bisa terlihat oleh mata telanjang.

Airnya yang jernih dan bersih, mengalir dengan arus yang tak begitu desar. Beberapa batu besar dan kecil terdapat baik di tengah maupun pinggir sungai yang membuat sungai tersebut tidak terkesan menyeramkan. Belum lagi dengan pepohonan rindang yang terdapat di pinggiran sungai, menambah suasana sejuk dan segar yang membuat paru-paru lega setelah menghirup polutan kota.

"Saraswati," sapa Antonio sembari tersenyum cerah. Ia lalu meneruskan mengangkat satu _gallon_ yang sudah tersisi air, dan meletakkannya di troli di dekat mereka, "Kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Antonio sembari mengangkat satu _gallon_ kosong, lalu membawanya ke pinggir sungai.

Melipat celana _jeans_-nya hingga sebatas betis, begitu juga dengan lengan _sweater_-nya hingga ke siku, gadis itu mengambil satu _gallon_ kosong dan mengikuti jejak Antonio, "Bosan," ujarnya sembari membungkuk dan mengarahkan mulut _gallon_ ke permukaan air untuk mengisinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Antonio terbelalak, "Hentikan dan kembalilah. Ini menjadi tugasku."

Masih membungkuk, Nesia menatap Antonio heran, "Masih jaman, ya, membedakan _job desc _antara laki-laki dan perempuan?" tanpa peduli, Nesia melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya.

Air sungai ini sangat dingin, tetapi menyegarkan dan terasa mampu membuat tak hanya kakinya yang rileks, namun juga saraf-sarafnya. Apalagi dengan sinar matahari yang sudah mulai mampu menerobos lebatnya dedaunan, membuat Nesia ingin tersenyum saja merasakan belaian kehangatan di wajahnya tersebut.

"Bukan karena itu," ujar Antonio sembari meletakkan _gallon_-nya yang sudah separuh terisi, ke batu di dekatnya. Lalu ia menarik tangan Nesia untuk mengajak gadis itu menepi, "Ini adalah kewajibanku karena hukuman."

"Hukuman?" Nesia menahan tarikan Antonio di tangannya, "Hukuman apa?"

"Kau ingat dua hari lalu waktu kita disuruh berlaku layaknya sepasang kekasih?" tanya Antonio yang tanpa ia sadar, membuat Nesia kembali membungkuk dan pura-pura sibuk kembali mengisi air, "Senior Kirkland menyuruhku untuk melakukan beberapa pekerjaan saat hari MOS ketiga ini."

Nesia mendongak dari posisi membugkuknya dan menatap Antonio dengan terkejut, "Kukira… Kukira dia juga menyuruhmu untuk membuat surat cinta!"

"Surat cinta apa?"

"Untuk senior… seperti yang kemarin kulakukan untuk Senior Zwingli!" Nesia mengalihkan pandang dan melotot geram pada batu besar di sampingnya, "Ternyata Senior Kirkland licik sekali!" geramnya, seolah batu tersebutlah yang dimaksud 'Kirkland' olehnya.

"Oh?" Antonio tersenyum patah, "Jadi kemarin karena hukuman, ya? Kupikir kau benar-benar suka pada Senior Zwingli, _lho_!"

Nesia rasanya ingin tenggelam dan terbawa arus saat itu juga.

'Jangan kau juga, Antonio…'

Dengan sedikit kesal, Nesia mencipratkan air sungai ke arah Antonio lewat telapak tangannya. Antonio langsung melindungi mukanya dengan lengannya dan tertawa kecil.

"Yang benar saja, kau!" ujar Nesia sembari separuh cemberut separuh menahan tawa. Ia lalu mengangkat _gallon_-nya yang sudah terisi penuh, ke pinggir sungai.

"Biar aku saja," ujar Antonio, namun Nesia tidak mengindahkan uluran tangannya dan tetap berjalan, "Aku bisa kena marah jika Senior Kirkland melihat ini," keluh pemuda itu.

Nesia meletakkan _gallon_-nya yang sudah terisi ke troli, "Memang hukuman apa yang dia berikan padamu, sih?" tanya Nesia sembari kembali berusaha mengambil satu _gallon_ terakhir yang masih kosong. Namun Antonio lebih cepat dan segera menyingkirkan _gallon_ itu dari jangkauan tangan Nesia.

"Jika kau memang begitu bosannya untuk kembali, kau bisa tunggu aku di situ saja," ujar Antonio menunjuk tepian sungai. Lalu pemuda itu kembali membungkuk dan mengisi _gallon_-nya yang baru terisi separuh tadi, "Senior Kirkland menyuruhku untuk tetap memasok air dari sungai ini sampai kita pulang nanti."

Nesia yang baru mau duduk di tepi sungai, langsung _jaws dropped_.

"Dia juga menyuruhku untuk mengumpulkan kayu bakar di sekitar sini."

Lebih _jaws dropped_.

"Um… oh ya, dia juga menyuruhku untuk mengangkut barang-barang senior nanti ke bus saat pulang."

Semakin _jaws dropped_.

"Dan tak boleh dibantu siapapun. Apalagi cewek, sepertimu."

Dan Nesia tak yakin mulutnya mampu menganga lebih dari ini.

"YANG BENAR SAJA?!"

-oOo-

Memejamkan kedua matanya, Nesia mendongak sembari merasakan dinginnya air yang merendam kedua kakinya yang ia masukkan ke dalam air sungai. Sinar matahari yang menerobos dedaunan di atas dengan cahaya hangatnya, membuat Nesia seolah merasakan wajahnya tengah dibasuh oleh uap dari air hangat.

Ia kini sendiri berada di sungai sedangkan Antonio tadi pamit untuk 'ke atas' sebentar meletakkan galon-galon yang sudah terisi penuh bersama trolinya. Sempat Nesia menawarkan untuk membantu mendorong troli, tetapi Antonio langsung menolak dan menyarankan agar gadis itu menunggu saja di sini dan pemuda itu berjanji akan kembali bersama beberapa _gallon_ kosong yang lain.

Dan Nesia menuruti. Meskipun bisa dibilang ia bolos 'kerja', tetapi tak apalah. Lagipula disini ia harus menjaga beberapa _gallon_ berisi air yang belum terbawa Antonio karena larangan Nesia tadi.

"Bawa beberapa saja. Jalan mendaki dengan _gallon_ sebanyak itu pasti sudah cukup berat."

Demikianlah alasan Nesia tadi yang hanya direspon oleh anggukan pasrah Antonio.

Telinga Nesia mendengar suara tapak kaki di tanah berumput di dekatnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, gadis itu membuka matanya sembari tersenyum lebar, sembari segera menoleh, dan berucap, "Akhirnya kau kembali, Carriedo."

Dan senyum itu perlahan luntur ketika kedua bola hitam kecoklatannya bertatapan dengan sepasang mata _emerald_ yang memandangnya dingin.

"Maaf sekali menghancurkan harapanmu, Nona," ucap **Arthur Kirkland** sembari bersedekap dada, "Aku tak tahu bagaimana bisa seperti ini, tetapi bukankah murid perempuan seharusnya berada di tenda?"

-oOo-

Untuk sesaat, Nesia bagaikan terkena kejutan listrik beribu volt saat kedua matanya melihat bahwa Arthur Kirkland berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan bersedekap dada. Ekspresi pemuda itu jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa suasana hatinya sedang tidak bagus; mungkin karena melihat Nesia di sini atau apa.

Untuk sesaat pula, Nesia hanya memasang wajah bodohnya; membelalak, mulut setengah membuka, tanpa ada kata yang terucap.

Dan itu membuat Kirkland mendecak kesal.

"_Well,_ apakah kau akan terus memasang muka tolol begitu sepanjang hari atau kau akan menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Tersadar oleh kalimat pedas sekaligus kalimat 'pernyataan perang' dari Kirkland tersebut, Nesia membuang muka kembali ke arah sungai dan melotot pada jernihnya air yang mengalir di sana.

O ya, jangan lupakan pada bibirnya yang secara otomatis mengerucut beberapa senti ke depan.

Bibir Arthur nyinyir melihat bahwa ia secara telak teracuhkan, "Kenapa kau berada disini?" ulangnya, "Dan dimana Carriedo?"

"…"

"Kau tuli atau memang tidak punya telinga selain tidak punya otak?"

"_SOMEDAY I'LL BE LIVING IN A BIG OF CITY," _Alih-alih merespon Arthur yang sudah mulai menipis kesabarannya, Nesia malah menyanyi—err… berteriak dengan suara keras-keras di tengah suasana sungai yang sepi, "_AND ALL YOU'RE EVER GONNA BE IS MEA–"_

Cprat!

"_–_HYAAA!" teriak Nesia keras ketika ia merasakan bahwa wajahnya tiba-tiba tersiram oleh air –sangat dingin. Setelah melap dengan kesal wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, gadis itu menoleh geram dan memaki Arthur yang kini dengan santai melap tangannya yang basah dengan sapu tangan, "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"Menyadarkanmu," jawab Arthur santai, "Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan malah menyanyi-nyanyi keras begitu. Kupikir kau kerasukan roh atau apa. Bagaimana? Air sungainya segar?"

"Sialan kau," geram Nesia. Beberapa titik air masih tampak di wajahnya dan membuat beberapa helai rambutnya basah, "Kenapa kau tidak bisa membuatku tenang sedikit saja?!"

"Apa salahku?!" bentak Arthur berkacak pinggang, "Kau yang mencari gara-gara. Kenapa kau ada di sini sedangkan para murid baru harusnya di tenda?! Kau mau nyantai-nyantai di sini sedangkan temanmu susah payah di atas sana?!"

"Aku menjaga galon-galon ini!" Nesia menunjuk dua buah galon yang sudah terisi penuh oleh air.

"Itu tugas yang kuberikan pada Carriedo! Kau tidak usah sok jadi pahlawan kesiangan dan membantunya!"

Nesia menggigit bibirnya menahan amarah, "K–Kau…," dengan geram ia mencipratkan air sungai sebanyak mungkin kedua telapak tangannya mampu menampung, dan mengarahkannya ke Arthur yang langsung memekik kaget, "Kenapa kau kejam sekali pada Carriedo?!"

"Hah!" pekik Arthur, antara marah dan kaget merasakan dinginnya air yang tiba-tiba terasa di wajahnya. Ia membungkuk, menampung sebanyak mungkin air di dua telapak tangannya, lalu mencipratkan ke arah Nesia sebelum gadis itu sempat menghindar, "Dia menyuruhmu membelanya?! Hah! Laki-laki macam apa dia, menyuruh wanita untuk memprotes hukuman yang diterimanya!"

Cprat!

"Carriedo tidak menyuruhku! Aku yang simpati padanya! Hukumanmu itu absurd! Kau pikir tidak berat apa, mendorong atau menarik troli dari sini ke atas sana?!"

Cprat!

"Heh! Dia saja tidak mengeluh padaku! Kenapa kau yang cerewet sekali?!"

Cprat!

"Jika kau tidak ingin meringankan hukumannya, maka aku akan membantunya!"

Cprat!

"Hah? Kenapa itu?!Kau benar-benar menyukai–."

Cprat! Cprat! Cprat!

"Hei–Hei, hentikan– Uhuk!Uhuk!"

Cprat! Cprat!

"Dasar gadis barbar! Uhuk! Kubilang hentik–!"

Cprat! Cprat! Cprat!

"Uhuk! Kau berniat membunuhku–."

Cprat! Cprat! Cprat!

"Aku benar-benar kesal padamu! Rasakan! Rasakan! Rasakan—!"

Cprat! Cprat! Cprat! Cprat!

GREP!

Suara kecipak-kecipuk air seketika terhenti. Suasana di sungai yang sebelumnya penuh dengan teriakan, makian, dan bentakan kembali sunyi dan hanya menyisakan suara aliran tenang air sungai yang mengalir di antara bebatuan alam.

Simpan untuk suara hembusan napas keras-keras akibat kelelahan dari dua anak manusia yang kini tengah duduk berhadapan.

Gerakan tangan Nesia untuk mencipratkan air ke muka (baca: sekujur tubuh) Arthur terhenti ketika kedua lengannya tergenggam oleh dua buah telapak tangan yang lebih besar dari telapak tangannya. Segala umpatan yang hendak ia lontarkan, langsung tertelan kembali begitu ia menyadari wajah Arthur yang tiba-tiba berada sangat dekat jaraknya dari wajahnya sendiri.

Tubuh mereka berdua basah oleh dinginnya air sungai. Rambut mereka sedikit lembab dan berantakan oleh cairan yang sama. Membuat baju mereka basah. Beberapa tetes bahkan terlihat mengalir di lekuk wajah mereka. Menetes, membasahi rumput di bawah sana.

Kedua mata mereka menatap dari jarak dekat. Hitam kecoklatan bertemu pandang dengan _emerald_.

Napas mereka terhembus keras-keras dan saling menerpa wajah lawan; memberikan kehangatan di tengah kukungan dinginnya sentuhan air sungai.

Sebelum salah satu dari mereka sempat untuk berteriak dan menghardik lawan dengan sebuah makian, sebuah suara terdengar bagaikan petir di siang bolong musim panas.

"Saraswati? Senior Kirkland?"

Sangat mengejutkan hingga Nesia dan Arthur sama-sama tersentak dan refleks langsung menjauhkan diri dari satu sama lain.

Antonio yang baru saja datang, hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap dua orang yang sekujur tubuhnya tampak basah di depannya.

"Ca–Carriedo!" cetus Nesia, antara kaget dan bahagia. Kaget karena Antonio tiba-tiba hadir dan bersuara tanpa memberi hawa atau pertanda kehadiran (atau Nesia saja yang tidak sadar?), dan bahagia karena Antonio secara tidak sadar telah menyelamatkan Nesia dari apapun yang akan dilakukan Kirkland padanya, "Akhirnya kau kembali!" Nesia dengan kasar melepas kedua genggaman tangan Kirkland pada kedua lengannya, lalu iasegera berdiri dan tersenyum lebar.

Sedangkan Arthur, setelah berhasil menenangkan detak jantungnya yang nyaris meledak akibat terkejut, melempar _death glare _pada Antonio, "Kemana saja, kau?"

Antonio menengguk ludah dengan sedikit sulit, "Dari atas menaruh galon."

"Dan kau biarkan teman perempuanmu di sini sendirian?" bentak Arthur kesal. Rasa kesalnya karena tubuhnya kini menggigil kedinginan dan bajunya basah kuyup, akhirnya terlampiaskan pada Antonio yang baru datang, "Dan kau membiarkan dia membantumu?!" telunjuk kanannya mengarah pada Nesia, "Tanpa menyuruhnya untuk kembali bersama murid perempuan yang lain?!"

"Se–Sebenarnya Senior–."

"Jangan marahi Carriedo," ucap Nesia memotong kalimat Antonio. Membuat tak hanya Arthur, tetapi Antonio juga menaruh perhatian padanya, "Ini semua salahku, Senior. Dia sudah memperingatkanku tetapi aku tidak mau. Tolong, jangan marahi dia. Karena dia sudah cukup susah menerima hukuman berat darimu," ucap Nesia lirih sembari menatap langsung kedua mata Arthur.

"Saraswati…."

Arthur mengatupkan rahangnya dengan geram, sembari kedua matanya memandang tajam ke arah Nesia. Sepertinya pemuda itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebagai balasan, namun akhirnya tertelan kembali dan kemudian melempar tatapan peringatan pada Antonio yang masih terdiam.

"Cepat selesaikan tugasmu jika tak ingin mendapat hukuman lebih dan kau–!" ia menoleh ke arah Nesia, "Cepat kembali ke atas dan biarkan Carriedo melaksanakan tugasnya sendiri, jika kau memang benar-benar peduli pada temanmu ini."

Arthur berbalik dan mulai melangkah.

Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, ia berhenti, lalu sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang demi menatap Nesia.

Arthur menyeringai sembari berucap, "Aku suka seleramu, _anyway_. Union Jack," dan pemuda itu kembali meneruskan langkahnya, tanpa peduli pada Antonio dan Nesia yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti akan ucapannya barusan.

Union Jack?

Selera apa?

Nesia mengendikkan bahu dan ingin menganggap ucapan Arthur hanyalah omong kosong dan bualan tak berarti. Mungkin otaknya mengalami salah fungsi akibat dinginnya air sungai atau apa.

Dan tiba-tiba gadis itu merasakan kehangatan baru yang melingkupi tubuhnya.

"Kau pasti kedinginan," ujar Antonio pelan sembari melepas lalu memakaikan jaket coklatnya ke tubuh Nesia dari belakang, "Pakailah ini dan segera kembalilah ke atas. Anggap sebagai ucapan terimakasihku atas dukunganmu padaku."

Nesia tak mengerti, mengapa tak hanya badannya saja yang terasa mulai menghangat, tetapi mukanya juga. Ia seolah mampu merasakan aliran darahnya berdesir di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia mampu merasakan daerah kedua pipinya memanas saat kedua telinganya mendengar suara Antonio. Saat lehernya merasakan hembusan napas Antonio yang berdiri di belakangnya dan memakaikan jaketnya.

Dan saat ia merasakan aroma kayu manis yang melingkupi indra penciumannya, yang menguar lembut dari kain coklat yang kini memberikan kehangatan padanya.

Nesia berdoa pada Tuhan agar memberinya kekuatan untuk tidak pingsan karena perasaan yang terasa sangat kuat di dada sini.

Tersenyum kikuk, gadis itu menunduk demi merapikan jaket Antonio.

Namun euforia dan kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan seketika pudar seketika bagai kabut diterpa cahaya matahari. Kedua bola matanya membelalak. Beserta wajahnya yang semula merona, kini malah menyaingi warna kepiting rebus yang merupakan makanan favoritnya.

_Sweater_-nya yang tipis, yang basah terkena air akibat ulahnya bersama Arthur tadi, membuat kain itu semakin menempel dan melekat erat di lekuk tubuhnya. Karena bahannya yang memang tidak terlalu tebal, maka sebagai konsekuensi karena sekarang kain itu basah….

Pola Union Jack (yang merupakan bendera kebangsaan Inggris) dari 'pakaian pelindung daerah privat'-nya, 'terlihat' begitu jelas melalui _sweater _putihnya yang transparan karena basah.

Dengan cepat Nesia menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dadanya sembari warna wajahnya bertransformasi semakin ke arah merah.

"MESUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM!"

Mendengar teriakan begitu, Antonio hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya; berpikir, apakah perbuatannya memakaikan jaket ke seorang gadis dikategorikan sebagai tindakan pelanggaran asusila.

-oOo-

Setelah dirasa acara _preparing _sudah selesai (galon sudah terisi cukup untuk memenuhi minum murid baru dan senior, makanan sudah dipilah, listrik sudah terpasang, peralatan makan sudah tertata rapi, dan _area scanning _sudah dilaksanakan), maka para murid baru diijinkan untuk menikmati makan siang. Para senior perempuan dibantu dengan senior laki-laki, membagikan makanan kepada murid baru dengan jatah satu murid mendapat satu roti sobek ditambah dengan satu coklat dan segelas plastik air dingin. Memang, itu bukanlah makanan yang cukup mengenyangkan di tengah udara dingin dan kondisi lelah setelah bekerja. Tetapi para murid baru tidak bisa banyak protes.

Daripada tidak menemukan makan sekali dan berakhir mati kelaparan?

Setelah selesai makan, mereka diberi waktu satu jam untuk beristirahat tidur siang untuk mengisi energi demi melakukan acara selanjutnya.

Untuk itulah Nesia cepat-cepat menghabiskan makanannya demi segera masuk ke dalam tenda putri dan mengistirahatkan tak hanya fisiknya, tetapi juga mentalnya yang demikian lelah.

Setelah membuang bungkus roti, coklat, dan gelas plastik ke tempat sampah, gadis itu segera melangkah ke dalam tenda yang ternyata sudah nyaris penuh oleh bujuran tubuh teman putri lainnya.

Nesia menghela napas lelah saat ia kebingungan mencari _space _kosong yang cukup baginya untuk setidaknya, tidur dengan posisi lutut tertekuk.

"Nesia."

Matanya menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati **Lily Zwingli **tengah berbaring di bagian pojok kiri tenda.

"Sini, aku menyediakan _space _kosong untukmu," Lily menggeser tubuhnya yang mungil dan menepuk-nepuk lantai tenda di sebelahnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang (lagipula juga untuk apa?), Nesia melangkah hati-hati di antara bujuran teman-temannya yang sebagian besar sudah tertidur, dan mendekati Lily.

"Terimakasih, Lily," ujar Nesia sembari terduduk, "Boleh berbagi _bed cover_-mu ini? Aku tidak membawa dan disini dingin sekali," ujar Nesia menunjuk selimut tebal berwarna merah muda yang tengah Lily gunakan.

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk sembari tersenyum, membuat Nesia mengembangkan lengkungan yang sama di bibirnya.

"Lagipula, aku juga tidak tahu jika kita akan berkemah," kata Nesia setelah ia berhasil dengan nyaman dan hangatnya, menelungsupkan tubuhnya hingga sebatas leher, di balik selimut _fluffy _tersebut.

Lily tertawa kecil, lalu bersuara pelan agar tidak mengganggu teman-temannya yang beristirahat, "Kau kemana saja? Sedari tadi pagi jarang sekali kelihatan."

Nesia semakin mengarahkan _bed cover_itu ke atas, hingga kini menutupi mulutnya, "Aku ada kepentingan," separuh berbohong dan separuh jujur, kan? "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau diberitahu oleh Kakakmu apa saja kegiatan kita hari ini?"

Lily menggeleng, "Kakak selalu bertindak profesional," ujar gadis itu. Lalu, dengan tiba-tiba Lily merubah posisi tidurnya hingga kini menghadap Nesia.

Dan Nesia hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat sebuah senyum penuh makna di bibir gadis di sampingnya.

"Apa?" tanya Nesia merasa kurang nyaman.

Lily semakin tersenyum cerah, "Ngomong-ngomong soal Vash… Kau bisa meminta bantuanku untuk mendekatinya, _lho_."

Mendengar hal itu, Nesia hanya tersenyum patah dan penuh aura putus asa.

-o0o-

* * *

Kenapa banyak sekali yang dukung Arthur buat jadi **_a rapist_**di chapter perkemahan ini, ya? :/ #lirik tampang mesum Arthur #plak. Berhubung saya tidak mau plot fic ini terkesan _rush_, maka ditunda dulu ya ^^v Tetapi di atas udah saya selipin hal-hal yang membuktikan tingkat kemesuman Arthur, kan? :D Aha. Saya memberi rate-M juga bukan tanpa alasan kok. _You have my words_, _guys _:) Oh ya, apa ada yang menangkap hints (cacat dan ga niat) SpaMano di atas sana? :P #lha?#. _But rest assured_, fic ini masih akan tetap memakai _straight _sebagai pairing kok :p

* * *

-o0o-

**Next Chapter:**

"Kumohon cium aku, Senior!"

.

"… Kali ini kalian, dua kelompok, harus berlomba untuk mencari beberapa benda yang kami sembunyikan di sekitar wilayah ini."

.

"… Apa benar kau belum pernah 'disentuh' laki-laki, Nes?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Lovino? Aku akan berteriak jika kau macam-macam!"

.

"Aku ini selevel dengan Orlando Bloom tetapi kalian tidak menyadarinya? Ck! Ga _awesome_ –Ouch!"

.

"Aku juga! Mending aku jadi lesbian saja daripada _straight _tapi denganmu!"

* * *

**Pojok _Review_. _Monggo_~~**

**Lirik lagu 'kan sebenernya ga boleh dimasukkin fic / **Oh ya? Maap sekali, saya tidak tahu tentang hal ini uhukdancukupmalasbuatbaca_guidance_uhuk. Terimakasih atas koreksi dan bimbingannya lho :) saya apresiasi sekali **/ Lily gimana tuh responnya pas Nesia 'nembak' Vash? / **Udah lihat di atas kan? Kayaknya tuh cewek suka-suka aja Nesia jadi iparnya :D **/ Lovino cemburu ya? / **Um... **/ Bikin Arthur raep Nesia di tenda! ****_Foreplay _juga ga papa deh. Ciuman juga bisa..****/ **#ngakak baca review ini. Udah dua-tiga orang yang rikues itu padamu, lho, Thur #sikut alis Arthur **/ Banyakin UKNes dong / **_Those above were enough, rite_? :D **/ Lovi _gentle_ banget****; **** Manis banget;**** Cool banget;**** Unyu banget;**** Baik banget;**** Indah;**** Bikin blushing dan berbunga-bunga deh / **Ya, semua pujian sudah ditampung oleh si penerima #lirik jeles Lovi yang palanya udah 'membengkak' gegara GR abis! **/ Siapapun pasangan Nesia, aku terima / **Sip, sip ;D **/ Kenapa RomaNes muncul terakhir mulu? / **Di atas si Lopi udah nongol awal, kan? :) **/ VashNes manis sekali / **Ayey! #balasan macam apa ini **/ Kapan Willem muncul? Apa dia mantan Nesia? / **Sabar ea kluw muw taok jawabanna #alay dot com :* **/ Absurdities _awesome_ / **Terimakasih sekali ^^v kamu juga _awesome_ kok ohoho **/ Kapan rate-M muncul? / **Masih lama~~ ;D Saya tidak ingin terkesan _rush_ :/ **/ Arthur kece sekali / **Asek, dapat pujian juga akhirnya dia :P **/ Nesia menurutmu cocok ama siapa? / **Sama saya juga boleh #plak **/ Antonio Cuma jadi figuran, ya? / **#ngakak guling2 sambil nunjuk2 muka depresi Antonio **/ Ada JapNes ga? / **Banyak sekali ya, _possible pairings _di Absurdities :D

* * *

**My retarded blabbering**

Kamu anaknya pembalap yaaaa~? Karena kamu telah mem—'brrrumm! Brrummm!'—kan hatikuuu~ (?) #wotdepak gilak

* * *

**Bagi seorang Author, Review/konkrit/saran/dukungan/pujian *plak* sangat dibutuhkan demi memberi semangat untuk terus dan terus berkarya._Feedback _adalah semangat bagi kami untuk terus melangkah #bleh! :) Tapi, serius 0.0**

**Mari dukung cipta karya dengan membudayakan _feedback _selesai membaca~~ :D**

* * *

_Thank you all :*_

-d.i.s.-


	8. Eight: An absurd game

**Ada gitu, yang merindukan saya? :D #dilempari kunci Lamborgini#. Berhubung di chapter lalu banyak yang bilang oke-oke aja kalau words-nya banyak, maka saya sekarang ga tanggung-tanggung lho :p **_**This is for you, a 6k words long chapter**_** :D Dan saya harap, sesuai janji Anda, Anda tidak akan bosan :/**

* * *

Petualangan merupakan hal yang menjadi minat dan hobi sebagian orang yang menyukai tantangan dan bosan pada hal-hal yang biasa atau menjenuhkan. Merasakan denyut _adrenalin_ yang terasa, menjadi sebuah hal yang menghadirkan kecanduan. Dalam berbagai hal, tantangan mudah ditemukan dan mampu menjadi sebuah petualangan. Setiap orang pasti memiliki _taste _petualangan masing-masing; entah itu petualangan dalam hal asmara, melakukan tindakan kriminal, atau bahkan petualangan model penjelajahan alam.

Penjelajahan lingkungan alam sekitar bisa kau temukan dan ketahui dengan pas dan cocok, terutama pada kelompok Pramuka atau kelompok-kelompok pecinta alam lainnya semisal Greenpeace. Merasakan kehidupan kota yang penuh dengan aktivitas-aktivitas yang menurut sebagian orang adalah menjenuhkan, polutif, dan destruktif terhadap lingkungan, membuat pemikiran 'bersatu dengan alam' adalah hal yang menarik perhatian. Menghirup udara segar ketimbang polusi karbon, melihat rimbunnya dedaunan ketimbang menjulangnya gedung pencakar langit, mendengarkan kicauan burung dan aliran air ketimbang bunyi klakson atau dering cerobong asap pabrik.

Dan mungkin, jika sudah merasakan dan melihat semua itu, kau akan mampu sedikit, puji Tuhan jika lebih, menghargai dan menjaga lingkungan sekitar. Ya, memang, hal ini terdengar dan terkesan basi; kepala sekolah, guru, bahkan mungkin orang tuamu memberi pelajaran yang sama mulai dari kau usia sangat dini. Tetapi hal ini benar. Menjaga lingkungan sama saja kau menjaga masa depan generasi penerusmu kelak.

Banyak hal yang diharapkan setelah kau bisa melihat keindahan alam dan mensyukuri anugrah Tuhan. Mungkin kau bisa melakukan hal-hal kecil, setelah pulang dari petualanganmu, untuk mendukung Bumi tercinta yang kabarnya tengah terjangkit penyakit bernama pemanasan global. Seperti mengurangi konsumsi daging, menanam pohon walau hanya sebatang, atau berangkat sekolah dengan berjalan kaki jika memungkinkan. Atau kau juga bisa melakukan advokasi lingkungan melalui organisasi yang berfokus di hal tersebut seperti Greenpeace atau kelompok lainnya.

Intinya _sih_, hanya satu. Cintai dan hargai lingkungan.

**Annesia Saraswati **paham benar jika itulah tujuan MOS Hetalia High di hari ketiga ini dilakukan dengan cara berkemah di hutan secara terbuka ini. Ia sadar bahwa di masa sekarang, keharusan untuk memerhatikan lingkungan sama saja dengan kewajiban manusia untuk bernapas jika tetap ingin hidup. Hah! Tidak percaya? Lihatlah es di Kutub Utara yang sudah banyak yang mencair dan Pulau Madagaskar yang terancam menghilang!

Nesia tahu hal itu. Niat para anggota Komite Disiplin sebagai penyelenggara dan panitia MOS memang baik. Ia tahu.

Tetapi, jika sudah dihadapkan pada rasa dingin dan beku khas hutan, Nesia menjadi tidak bisa menahan keluhannya dan kerinduannya terhadap hangatnya AC apartemennya.

Bahkan kedua mata ini terasa sulit terpejam ketika tenda yang di dalamnya ia berbaring, hanya beralaskan tikar tipis dan membuat punggungnya harus menindihi tanah berbatu; keras, dan dingin.

Membolak-balikkan posisi tidurnya juga tidak membantu; padahal dia sudah berbagi dengan _bed cover _**Lily Zwingli **untuk mengurangi rasa dingin. Tetapi, waktu nyaris satu jam ia habiskan hanya untuk berguling kesana dan menghadap ke sini.

Capai!

Ingin tidur tetapi tidak bisa tertidur itu merupakan sebuah siksaan yang menyakitkan. Sungguh.

Dan belum sempat sama sekali ia sedikit merangkul dunia mimpi, Nesia harus mengerang kesal campur capai ketika telinganya mendengar teriakan keras dari arah luar tenda.

"BANGUN! BANGUN! DUNIA TIDAK MEMBUTUHKAN ORANG-ORANG PEMALAS DAN TUKANG NGOROK SEPERTI KALIAN!"

Beberapa Komite Disiplin berteriak melalui pengeras suara dengan hebohnya di siang hari musim panas di hutan. Saking kerasnya, membuat siapapun yang terlelap dalam mimpi sedalam apapun dan tidur sepulas apapun, pasti akan terbangun.

Dan membuat orang sengantuk dan secapai apapun, seperti Nesia, semakin tidak akan mampu memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Uuuuggghhhh…," erang Nesia sembari malah menarik _bed cover _Lily hingga menutupi kepalanya, "Aku ingin tidur…."

MOS hari ketiga siap dijalankan.

* * *

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**I just own the plot of the story and I don't make money from it.**

**Warning: ****AU****, ****Human Name, High School****, OC, OoC yang mendewa, (highly possible) crack pairs, (a lil') Nesia-centric, but no Mary Sue/Gary Stu I assure you :D totally absurd.**

**Pairing: multimalexNesia**

**Ini murni dari pemikiran saya. ****Maaf jika kebetulan ada kesamaan ide**** karena setting gakuen sangat banyak di FHI. Itu tidak disengaja :D**

**Long Live FHI and ****Say NO to Plagiarism****! Mari berkarya dengan hati dan imajinasi :D**

**Maju FHI!**

**Happy reading **

* * *

Menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan menggigit kedua bagian dalam dari pipinya sendiri, Nesia mencoba menahan hasrat menguapnya. Kepalanya ia tundukkan dalam-dalam sembari membuka matanya selebar mungkin seolah ia tengah menatap para personil One Direction dengan segala kesempurnaannya. Sebisa mungkin, ia berusaha untuk menghindari perhatian dari para Komite Disiplin yang tengah menyusuri barisan yang dibentuk oleh para murid baru.

Ya, siang itu, para murid baru dikumpulkan di sebuah lokasi di dekat lokasi tenda dan dibariskan sesuai dengan kelompok masing-masing. Tidak peduli dengan protes atau tanda yang diberikan oleh para murid baru bahwa istirahat satu jam yang telah mereka rasakan belumlah sebanding dengan perjalanan dan tugas yang telah mereka lakukan. Komite Disiplin alih-alih kasihan dan prihatin, malah memberi kuliah dan bentakan gratis kepada siapapun yang berani bicara dan menentang.

Sikap diktator _a la _Adolf Hitler sangat dirasakan di sini.

Jadi, para murid baru tidak punya pilihan kecuali menurut. Menyeret langkah mereka ke tempat yang dituju. Mencoba membuka mata selebar-lebarnya jika tidak ingin terpejam atau tampak sayu dan berakhir dengan hukuman yang aduhai dari anggota Komite Disiplin. Dan mencoba tampak semangat sekalipun dalam hati berteriak nista ingin memeluk bantal dan guling.

Di depan masing-masing murid sudah terdapat sebuah kertas karton berwarna biru muda polos, yang terletak begitu saja di tanah. Para murid berbaris sesuai dengan barisan yang telah terbentuk dari jejeran kertas itu; jadi, satu murid akan berhadapan dengan satu kertas biru di depan kaki mereka. Di kedua sudut atas kertas tersebut terpasang sebuah tali berwarna merah dan membuat para murid yakin bahwa kertas itu adalah sebuah _name tag _yang nantinya akan dikalungkan dan terpasang di depan dada.

Dan entah kenapa, Nesia merasa malas dengan semua ini.

Seperti biasa, acara dimulai dengan sambutan dari Ketua Komite Disiplin, Vash Zwingli, yang intinya _sih_, sama saja; semangat, fokus, tanggung jawab, jangan _letoy_, dan sebagainya. Setelah penyambutan dari Vash telah selesai, jalan acara dilimpahkan kepada senior yang Nesia ingat sebagai Senior Andrew Scholte (1).

Melihat senior berambut pirang itu, Nesia tak bisa menahan rasa penasaran campur gelinya saat melihat sebuah benda yang ia pikir jepit rambut, di sisi kiri kepala senior tersebut.

"Bertele-tele adalah hal yang tidak berguna dan hanya membuang waktu saja. Bertele-tele juga merupakan hobi ibu-ibu arisan, bukan murid dan penerus bangsa seperti kita," ucap Senior Scholte dengan bahasa yang oh, sangat diplomatis.

Tetapi, saat sempat melihat ekspresi dan mendengar nada suaranya yang sedatar tembok dan sehampa ruang angkasa tersebut, Nesia harus menarik rasa kagumnya pada sosok di depannya.

Sementara Andrew berbicara di depan, para anggota Komite Disiplin lainnya tampak menyebar dan menelusup ke barisan murid-murid. Melotot tanpa sebab, menghardik tanpa alasan, dan berjalan dengan gaya seolah-olah mereka adalah penguasa dunia; dagu terangkat tinggi, memandang rendah, dan bersedekap tangan di dada.

"Oleh karena itu, langsung saja saya katakan bahwa kalian disini dikumpulkan untuk mendapat pengarahan pada acara yang akan berlangsung hingga besok pagi, sekaligus pengarahan terhadap acara yang akan berlangsung setelah ini."

"Hmmmmpppfffhhh," Nesia menutup rapat mulutnya dan memejamkan erat kedua matanya saat ia tidak bisa lagi menahan hasrat untuk menguap karena kantuk.

"Pertama, seperti yang kalian lihat, di depan kalian ada sebuah kertas karton. Itu adalah papan nama yang akan kalian gunakan, dan menjadi _nickname _kalian sampai hari esok. Jadi, kalian lupakan nama asli kalian selama sehari ke depan dan hanya menganggap bahwa tulisan di kertas itulah orang-orang seharusnya memanggil kalian."

Andrew berhenti sejenak demi memerhatikan para murid baru yang kebanyakan berdiri dan berbaris dengan ekspresi atau muka yang 'maksa' disegar-segarkan dan disemangat-semangatkan. Beberapa murid baru jelas sekali tengah menahan kantuk dengan berulang-ulang mengerjapkan mata atau menunduk menahan kantuk, atau menggigit bibir agar merasakan rasa sakit dan mengusir rasa kantuk.

"Dan tidak boleh kalian bertukar papan nama dengan teman kalian. Tidak boleh protes pada senior. Dan kalian harus memakai papan nama itu, kemanapun dan sedang apapun, sampai acara MOS hari ketiga ini selesai. Mengerti?"

Setelah mendapat respon bagai regu paduan suara nasional, Andrew mengangguk pelan tanda puas, lalu kembali melanjutkan, "Sekarang, silahkan angkat kertas di depan kalian dan langsung kalungkan talinya di leher kalian. CEPAT!"

Dan bagai mendengar letusan senjata api tanda perlombaan pacu kuda dimulai, para murid baru dengan sigap membungkuk untuk mengambil kertas karton di tanah di depan sepatu mereka.

-oOo-

"Siapa namamu?"

"Ada apa ini?"

"_Lho_, tenang saja, _Dude_. Aku hanya bertanya namamu, tidak ada apa-apa. Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Ada apa ini?"

Mati-matian Nesia menunduk dan menahan tawa ketika telinganya mencuri dengar pembicaraan antara Senior Ludwig Beilschmidt dengan teman satu kelompok Nesia, Kiku Honda. Pemuda keturunan Jepang itu menjawab dengan tegas, sedangkan Senior Beilschmidt tampak memasang wajah desperet dan nyaris putus asa.

Sekarang, para murid baru masih berbaris tertib dan telah memasang papan nama masing-masing. Alih-alih nama-nama hewan atau nama-nama artis seperti yang dipikirkan Nesia, kertas karton ini justru bertuliskan kata-kata absurd yang mulai saat itu, resmi menjadi panggilan masing-masing pemakainya.

Hhhh.. ini ide siapa, _sih_? Mending jika kata-kata yang tertulis adalah kata-kata yang bersifat respektif terhadap si pemakai, kebanyakan dari kata-kata itu justru membuat para Komite Disiplin sangat menikmati aksi penindasan verbal terhadap para murid baru.

Seperti sekarang, para anggota Komite Disiplin berkesempatan untuk berjalan-jalan mencari mangsa yang merupakan pemakai nama yang menurut mereka aneh. Lalu menyindir, mengolok, menghardik, atau menghina. Demikianlah, suasana kali ini riuh dengan interaksi antara Komite Disiplin dengan para murid baru.

Surga dunia bagi para Komite yang tugasnya memang untuk menurunkan mental dan kepercayaan diri para murid baru.

"Siapa namamu, gadis manis?"

"J-jangan lakukan ini, Senior…"

Kepala Nesia menoleh ke sumber suara dan kedua matanya menatap Lily Zwingli yang tengah berhadapan dengan Senior Wang Yao.

"Hah? Memangnya aku mau apa? Aku hanya bertanya namamu, kok. Siapa?"

"Jangan lakukan ini, Senior…" ucap Lily dengan semakin mencicit dan semakin menunduk untuk menutupi mukanya yang telah memerah karena malu.

"Namamu siapa?"

"Sejam dua puluh dolar!"

Sembari ber-_sweat dropped_ ria, Nesia menoleh ke sumber suara di dekatnya. Dan diketahuilah bahwa di barisan kelompok sebelah, kelompok delapan, **Antonio F. Carriedo **menjawab dengan ekspresi tegas terhadap pertanyaan yang baru saja diajukan oleh Senior Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"Apa?!" Senior Gilbert bertanya dengan ekspresi terkejut, "Siapa namamu?"

"Sejam dua puluh dolar!"

Mengeluarkan dompet dari saku jasnya, Senior Gilbert menarik beberapa lembar dolar dari sana dan menghadapkannya ke depan muka Antonio.

"Seratus dolar," ucap Gilbert sembari menyeringai, "Berarti kau harus lima jam bersamaku. _Awesome_!"

Nesia membelalak. Meski ia tahu bahwa semua ini adalah becandaan absurd dan konyol dari siapapun pencetus ide gila papan nama ini, tetapi tetap saja…

Melihat Antonio 'ditawar' begitu oleh orang lain, catat bahwa 'orang lain' di sini adalah lelaki, membuat Nesia rasanya ingin membotaki kepala dengan helai keperakan itu saja!

Namun, ekspresi menyeringai Gilbert segera berganti dengan ekspresi nyinyir dengan jeleknya ketika ia berucap, "Itu jika seandainya kau adalah cewek seseksi Liz–."

Apa?! Siapa?!

"– atau jika aku sudah tidak normal lagi. Tetapi sekalipun jika aku _gay_, mana mau aku dengan yang berharga sejam dua puluh dolar. Murah banget. Ga_ awesome_!" dan Senior Gilbert berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Antonio yang langsung menghela napas lega.

Nesia hanya tersenyum prihatin pada pemuda berkulit putih kecoklatan tersebut.

"Siapa namamu?!"

"Kumohon cium aku, Senior!"

Ngek.

Mendengar suara itu, Nesia tak bisa menahan _sweat dropped_-nya_. _Dari suaranya, Nesia sudah bisa menebak siapa murid baru pemilik suara itu.

Menoleh, dugaannya terkonfirmasi begitu melihat **Lovino Vargas **berdiri berhadapan dengan Senior Elizaveta Herdevary.

"… Mohon ulangi?" dengan ragu, sembari menyipitkan kedua mata dan menaikkan sebelah alis, Senior Herdevary menatap Lovino.

"Kumohon cium aku, Senior!"

Memasang muka terkejut, Senior Herdevary menutup mulutnya yang ternganga.

"Aku hanya bertanya namamu dan kau memintaku untuk menciummu?"

Lovino terdiam. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Nesia bisa melihat bahwa rahang Lovino mengeras dan pandangannya terlihat geram pada apapun yang tengah dipandangnya (yang jelas arah pandangannya tidak mengarah pada senior berambut coklat _auburn _di depannya).

Nesia terkikik dalam hati. Pasti pemuda itu sangat merasa dongkol dan konyol.

"Aku tanya lagi. Siapa namamu?"

"Kumohon cium aku, Senior!"

"Senior Zwingli! Senior Scholte! Coba kemari!" Senior Herdevary melambaikan tangan pada dua senior yang dimaksud, yang juga tengah terlibat dalam 'percakapan' dengan murid yang lain.

"Ada apa, Senior Herdevary?" tanya Vash ketika sudah sampai di dekat mereka.

"Dia," Senior Herdevary menunjuk Lovino dengan masih memasang ekspresi terkejut, "Aku hanya bertanya namanya. Tetapi dia memintaku untuk menciumnya."

"Apa?"

"Hei, beraninya…," ucap Senior Scholte sembari melengkungkan bibir ke bawah, tanda tak suka, "Senior Herdevary sudah memiliki pacar, tahu?"

"Dan dia sepupuku," lanjut Senior Vash, "Meskipun dia tidak berada di sini karena bukan anggota Komite Disiplin, tetapi jangan harap kau bisa _flirting _dengan Senior Herdevary."

"Itu benar," Senior Herdevary memasang wajah cemberut, yang di mata Nesia, malah membuatnya semakin terlihat imut dan cantik, "Aku kan hanya bertanya namamu."

"Coba kau ulangi pertanyaanmu, Senior Herdevary," ucap Scholte tenang.

"Siapa namamu?"

Lovino terlihat menghela napas sembari memejamkan kedua matanya. Kelihatan sekali jika dia tengah berusaha untuk membangun kesabaran terhadap permainan absurd nan _non-sense _yang tengah di hadapinya.

"Siapa?" ulang Senior Herdevary.

"… Kumohon, cium aku, Senior," ucap Lovino dengan nada seolah ia disuruh mengucapkan hal yang paling dibencinya di dunia.

"Daripada melirik kesana-kemari seperti orang bodoh begini dan melihat teman-temanmu, lebih baik kau perhatikan dirimu sendiri."

Menoleh ke sumber suara yang terasa dekat sekali dengan telinganya, Nesia mendapati seorang Komite Disiplin berdiri tegak mengangkat dagu dan bersedekap tangan, di sampingnya.

Dan tumben sekali, kali ini senior yang Nesia hadapi tidak memiliki alis setebal hutan Amazon.

Hih!

"Siapa namamu?" ujar Senior Berwald.

'Kau kan bisa membacanya sendiri!' hardik Nesia, tentu saja dalam hati. Pandangan tajam dan dingin dari Berwald otomatis membuat nyalinya ciut seketika bagai ban yang dikempesin.

Padahal sedari tadi Nesia berdoa agar tidak ada senior yang menanyai namanya. Habisnya…

"Kenapa diam?" ulang Berwald, "Siapa namamu?"

Tak punya pilihan lain, Nesia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dan merutuki nasibnya yang sial sekali hari ini.

"Aku menunggu," ujar Berwald dengan nada tak sabar.

"….. S–sumpah, Senior…," Nesia menengguk ludah dengan sulit sembari menatap tanah di bawahnya, "… A-aku masih perawan."

"Pfftt!"

Dan Nesia harus mendecak kesal ketika telinganya mendengar tawa tertahan dari beberapa orang di dekatnya, termasuk Senior Berwarld sendiri.

Absurd sekali semua ini.

-oOo-

"Aku malu sekali harus memakai papan nama ini," keluh Lily Zwingli dengan suara lirih. Tentu saja, jika ia berbicara terlalu keras, maka pemuda berambut pirang yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depan mereka akan mendengar. Dan terimakasih, sudah cukup Lily dipermalukan di acara berbaris sebelumnya. Ia tidak mau semakin merasa putus asa dengan hardikan Senior **Arthur Kirkland **karena mengeluh sekarang.

Sekarang, tiap kelompok tengah menjalani kegiatan _out bound_. Tiap kelompok, secara bergiliran, berangkat dari lokasi tenda dan menuju tempat-tempat _out bound _atau permainan yang dituju. Kelompok satu adalah kelompok pertama yang berangkat, dan disusul oleh kelompok dua di lima belas menit selanjutnya. Jadi, jeda pemberangkatan tiap kelompok adalah lima belas menit untuk menghindari 'tabrakan jadwal' di satu lokasi _out bound _nantinya.

Dan kini, kelompok sembilan tengah berjalan di rute yang ditentukan untuk mencapai lokasi _outbound _yang ke empat. Sebelumnya, mereka telah menikmati dan beraktivitas di lokasi _outbound _berupa _flying fox _(Lily sempat menangis tanpa suara ketika sudah mendarat di tanah), _rafting _(Nesia terlempar keluar ketika perahu mereka terbalik), dan lokasi _outbound _yang bernamakan 'Dandani-Temanmu-dengan-Kedua-Matamu-Tertutupi-Kain-_Blindfold_ (Malang Nasib Kiku Honda ketika wajahnya harus dijadikan objek 'lukisan' dari seni Caroline Smith (2)).

Nesia akui, semua itu seru sekali. Memacu adrenalin, menantang kreatifitas, menguji kefokusan, dan sebagainya. Meskipun harus sedikit bersusah payah karena rute antara satu lokasi _outbound _yang satu dan yang lainnya tidak bisa dibilang mudah (jalan licin, terjal, semak, menyebrangi sungai, dan tentu saja, cukup jauh!), namun Nesia merasa bahwa kali ini adalah saat-saat MOS yang paling disukainya selama tiga hari MOS Hetalia High.

Tak peduli jika Arthur Kirkland selalu berada di dekatnya (karena ia adalah Senior pemandu kelompok Nesia) dan sering juga mengkomentari dan mengkritik pedas beberapa hal yang dilakukan Nesia (seperti saat Nesia melamun, mengumpat, merutuk, mengomel, atau bersikap acuh terhadap semua kritikan dan omelan Kirkland), namun Nesia tetap menikmati hari ini.

Ia sangat menikmati hari ini hingga ia berkali-kali tertawa lepas dan tersenyum lebar.

"Bersyukurlah," bisik Nesia, takut juga jika Arthur tiba-tiba mencuri dengar, "Kau lihat apa yang menjadi namaku sekarang? Lebih dari sekedar malu!"

'Sumpah, Senior! Aku masih perawan!'?

Lily Zwingli hanya menatap miris pada papan nama Nesia.

"Iya, _sih_," ujar Lily jujur, yang tanpa sadar membuat mental Nesia langsung anjlok seperti harga saham Wall Street di tahun 1930, "Tetapi aku tidak terbiasa dengan semua ini," Lily kembali menatap jalan dengan alis matanya yang melengkung ke bawah. Sedih dan nelangsa.

Nesia menghembuskan napasnya keras hingga beberapa helai poninya tertiup kecil, "Aku juga tidak. Banyak sekali yang menertawaiku karena nama ini. Tadi Senior Gilbert malah sempat mengatakan sesuatu yang kurang ajar padaku. Hih!" bibir Nesia nyinyir tatkala membayangkan seringai menggoda dari Senior Gilbert beberapa saat yang lalu.

Perbincangan masih berlanjut. Nesia dan Lily berjalan paling belakang dari rombongan kelompoknya. Arthur tampak berbincang dengan Kiku. Begitu pula dengan Mersheimer (3), Caroline, dan yang lain. Intinya, semua menikmati perjalanan ini meski melelahkan.

Tak begitu lama kemudian, mereka sampai di lokasi _outbound _yang keempat. Begitu tiba di sana, Nesia mendapati bahwa kini mereka tengah berada di sebuah bagian hutan yang rimbun akan semak dan pepohonan.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah bahwa kelompok Nesia di sana tidak sendirian. Nesia melihat bahwa sudah terdapat satu kelompok yang berkumpul di situ.

"Lovino?" sapa Nesia terkejut saat mendapati pemuda bersurai coklat tersebut.

"Annesia," balas Lovino, "Ternyata benar dengan kelompokmu, ya?"

"Dengan kelompokku bagaimana maksudnya?"

Belum sempat Lovino membalas, obrolan mereka tersela oleh ucapan Senior Gilbert yang sudah berdiri di antara anggota dua kelompok bersama dengan Senior Arthur, "Selamat datang di lokasi 'Gotta Find!' yang merupakan aktivitas _outbound _kita yang keempat, yang sangat _awesome _ini!" ucap Gilbert riang.

"Seperti namanya, kali ini kalian, dua kelompok, harus berlomba untuk mencari beberapa benda yang kami sembunyikan di sekitar wilayah ini," Arthur menunjuk ke sebuah tali merah panjang yang terentang (dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain) dan membentuk garis pembatas berbentuk segi empat di sekitar sana, "Kami menaruh benda-benda tersebut di sekitar wilayah yang dibatasi oleh pita merah tersebut–."

Nesia menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk.

Dan ia harus sedikit mengangakan mulutnya saat menyadari bahwa wilayah yang dibatasi oleh pita panjang tersebut sangatlah luas!

Sangat!

Bagaimana bisa ia menemukan benda yang dicari di wilayah seluas dan penuh semak seperti itu?!

Seolah tahu pemikiran pesimis Nesia, Gilbert melanjutkan ucapan Arthur, "Kalian harus mencarinya secara berkelompok. Jadi, masing-masing anggota harus berpencar. Nanti kita lihat kelompok mana yang mendapatkan benda paling banyak."

"Dilarang curang karena kami pasti mengetahuinya," Arthur memperingatkan, "Bagi pemenang di _outbound _kali ini, akan mendapatkan kejutan dari kami di saat penutupan MOS nanti."

Kejutan? Nesia secara mental memutar bola matanya.

Kalau dari Kirkland_ sih_, kejutan apapun itu, menurut Nesia bukan sesuatu yang patut dinantikan.

"Waktu pencarian adalah tiga puluh menit," lanjut Gilbert sembari menunjukkan _stop watch _miliknya, "Benda yang harus dicari dan didapat adalah harimau…"

WTF?!

Harimau?! Mencari harimau di semak-semak?! Memangnya ada? Jikapun ada, siapa yang mau mempertaruhkan nyawa begitu?!

"…kedua, daun bertulang satu–."

'Yang benar saja!' Pikir Nesia tak percaya, 'Semak-semak dan semua di sini berwarna serba hijau! Bagaimana bisa kita menemukan daun tertentu di antara istana daun?!'

Absurd sekali mereka ini.

"–ketiga, yakni cinta–."

M–maksudnya?

"–dan keempat, kalian harus menemukan artis di sini."

HAAAAAAHHHH!

Nesia secara mental sudah berteriak frustasi dan tak mengerti.

Artis apa? Siapa? Dan bagaimana?

Tetapi tanpa sempat para murid memprotes dan menanyakan absurditas dan keambiguan pengarahan Arthur dan Gilbert, Gilbert langsung menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya sekali dan berteriak, "_NOW GO_!"

Dan tanpa punya pilihan, kedua kelompok langsung menuju lokasi dan mulai menjalankan tugas yang diberikan meski sebagian dari mereka merasa konyol sendiri terhadap apa yang tengah mereka lakukan.

Nesia langsung menuju ke satu arah dan langsung memilah-milah semak-semak yang ada di situ. Meski ia tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti apa yang tengah ia cari (harimau? Artis? Daun? Cinta? Yang benar saja!), tetapi ia tetap melakukannya supaya setidaknya, kelihatan kerja dan tidak hanya mengeluhkan kebingungannya saja.

Lagipula, di sana ada Arthur yang melihatnya. Mau jadi apa Nesia jika pemuda itu memergokinya tengah bengong seperti orang bodoh saja.

"Harimau apa?" keluh Nesia pelan. Teman-teman sekelompok maupun dari kelompok sepuluh juga tengah berada di sekitarnya melakukan hal yang sama, "Cinta bagaimana? Artis siapa? Daun seperti apa? Agh!"

Nesia sangat merasa tolol, namun ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia terus saja semangat memilah satu semak dan semak yang lain. Mungkin terbawa suasana kompetisi dan kerjasama yang tengah ada di udara saat itu.

"Ayo! Dua puluh menit lagi!"

Nesia mengumpat kesal saat Arthur berteriak demikian.

Dua puluh menit apanya jika sampai sekarang saja Nesia tak tahu apa yang harus ia cari!

Lagipula apa _sih_, hadiah untuk si pemenang? Jika memang begitu menggiurkan, mungkin Nesia mampu mendapat insentif lebih untuk semakin semangat dan percaya diri!

"Kau sudah mendapat sesuatu, Saraswati-_san_?"

Nesia menoleh dan mendapati Kiku Honda yang menoleh padanya sembari membungkuk di depan sebuah semak, "Belum," Nesia menggeleng, "Maksud dua senior itu apa, _sih_?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu," Kiku kembali memilah, "Tetapi aku sempat berpikir bahwa mereka tengah mengerjai kita."

Mendengar hal itu, Nesia memutar otaknya.

Benar juga, _sih_. Mungkin saja, kan? Bukannya 'mengerjai murid baru' adalah tugas wajib dan hobi para Komite Disiplin?

"Sepuluh menit lagi!"

Meski waktu sudah _mepet _sekali, Nesia belum yakin jika sudah ada seorang pun yang menemukan salah satu benda yang dicari.

Mereka terus mencari. Memilah kesana-kemari. Bahkan Lily sempat mengeluh pelan kalau "Ini sama saja mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami" yang dibalas oleh gumaman Nesia bahwa "Jarum lebih mudah diidentifikasikan daripada harimau, daun berjari satu, artis, dan –O Tuhan! Cinta!"

"Lima menit lagi!"

'TERSERAH!' teriak batin Nesia muak. Ia capai seperti ini. Dari tadi merasa tolol karena mencari hal yang tidak jelas.

Jangan-jangan Kiku benar jika semua ini hanya gurauan dan keusilan Komite Disiplin? Tahu _gini _mendingan dari awal tidak usah berusaha saja!

Memutuskan untuk menyerah, Nesia ingin berhenti memilah semak dan berdiri saja tanpa terus membungkuk dan membuat pinggang dan punggungnya nyeri seperti ini.

Namun, baru saja ia berdiri tegak dan meluruskan punggungnya, kedua matanya yang sebelumnya mengernyit merasakan ngilu di beberapa tubuhnya seketika sedikit melebar demi melihat sesuatu di dekat semak di balik pohon sana.

Sesuatu yang berwarna kuning dan kecil.

Memutuskan untuk menghampiri, Nesia berjalan pelan ke sana. Sesampainya di sana, gadis itu mengambil sebuah ranting di tanah, lalu dengan hati-hati mengulurkan tangannya dan sedikit menusuk-nusukkan ranting itu ke semak (siapa tahu saja benda kuning itu ular!). Tetapi alih-alih suara desisan khas ular, benda itu justru terjatuh ke tanah saat ranting Nesia menggerak-gerakkan semak itu dengan sedikit keras.

Membuang rantingnya, Nesia segera memungut benda itu lalu menelitinya.

Patung miniatur… harimau?

.

.

DEMIAPAJADIINIMAKSUDNYA?!

Nesia langsung membelalak dan sedikit mengangakan mulutnya ketika menyadari bahwa alih-alih harimau hidup yang bisa mengaum dan menelannya hidup-hidup, ternyata 'harimau' yang dimaksud duo senior di sana itu hanyalah patung?!

Dan… sekecil ini? Puji Tuhan Nesia melihatnya. Jika tidak, bagaimana bisa mereka mampu menemukan benda sekecil ini di semak-semak?!

Yang benar saja!

"Annesia?"

Terkejut, Nesia segera menoleh ke sumber suara dan seketika mendapati Lovino tengah berdiri di dekatnya.

"Lovino?" ujar Nesia menghela napas, "Kau mengagetkanku."

"Kenapa?" tanya Lovino dengan suara sedikit kepayahan. Mungkin lelah fisik dan lelah mental akibat semua keabsurdan yang dilaluinya ini, "Kau melamun?"

Nesia menggeleng. Dalam hati dia merutuk kesal, 'Memang aku terkenal sebagai Putri Pelamun, gitu? Dari kemarin selalu dituduh begitu.'

Nesia melihat bahwa pandangan Lovino menurun dan sampai pada papan nama yang terpasang di depan dada Nesia.

Dan Nesia mengernyit ketika dilihatnya pemuda itu menyeringai.

"Benarkah ini?" tanya Lovino sembari menunjuk papan nama Nesia dengan dagunya.

"Apa?" tanya Nesia ragu. Sedikit enggan juga melihat ekspresi Lovino yang membuatnya _déjà vu _pada beberapa senior yang mengusilinya.

Pandangan Lovino mengarah pada kedua mata Nesia.

Bertemulah _emerald _dan hitam kecoklatan.

"… Apa benar kau belum pernah 'disentuh' laki-laki, Nes?" tanya Lovino lirih. Pandangan mata pemuda itu begitu dalam hingga membuat Nesia melempar pandangannya kesana-kemari; kemanapun asal tidak ke warna _emerald _itu.

"B–bicara apa kau?" hardik Nesia sedikit keras.

Alih-alih takut, Lovino malah melangkah maju dan membuat Nesia secara refleks mundur. Terus begitu hingga Nesia merasa bahwa punggungnya menubruk sesuatu yang keras; batang pohon menghalangi usaha kaburnya dari apapun yang akan Lovino lakukan.

Nesia merutuki nasibnya. Mana teman-teman yang lain beserta Arthur dan Gilbert berada cukup jauh pula (salahkan area pencarian yang begitu luas ini!). Lagipula, kini ia dan Lovino berada di balik pohon besar. Apa kemungkinannya jika salah satu dari teman-temannya melihat dan memergoki mereka?

"Kenapa kau lari?" tanya Lovino lirih dengan suara yang sungguh, membuat tak hanya telinga, namun hati Nesia juga risih sekali, "Jika memang benar, maka aku bisa membantumu. Karena aku laki-laki."

Melakukan tindakan defensif khas cewek yang sedang mengalami ancaman pelecehan oleh lelaki kurang ajar, Nesia mendorong dada Lovino yang berada cukup dekat dengan dirinya, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Lovino?" hardik Nesia lirih, belum mampu menatap kedua mata Lovino, "Aku akan berteriak jika kau macam-macam!"

"Lalu apa kau tidak malu jika semua mengetahui apa yang kau lakukan di sini denganku?" tantang Lovino.

Nesia menengguk ludah. Dalam hati dia menghardik dirinya sendiri, 'Pikir! Pikir! Apa yang harus kau lakukan, Nes?! Tendang 'itu'nya jika perlu seperti di film-film saat cewek mau dilecehkan oleh cowok!'

Saat Nesia benar-benar hendak melakukan perintah nista dari otaknya tersebut, ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah sentuhan di lehernya.

Telapak tangan Lovino tengah membelai lembut dan hangat leher Nesia.

Pelan.

Dengan sentuhan-sentuhan sugestif yang sungguh, membuat kedua lutut Nesia merasa lemas seketika.

"Kau lihat," ujar Lovino. Di kondisi begini, entah mengapa Nesia dengar suara pemuda itu berubah menjadi lebih dalam dan lebih berat, "Papan namaku mengatakan bahwa aku membutuhkan ciuman. Dan papan namamu mengatakan bahwa kau memerlukan seorang lelaki untuk…," tak peduli dengan Nesia yang sudah menggetar ketakutan dan wajahnya sangat memerah karena malu, Lovino memajukan kepalanya dan berbisik hangat di telinga Nesia, "… membuatmu menjadi seorang wanita sempurna. Jadi kita bisa bekerja sama, kan?"

"L–Lovino," Nesia memejamkan erat matanya sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Apa yang terjadi padamu? Mengapa kau begini?"

"Kenapa?" gumam Lovino mengulangi pertanyaan Nesia. Disengaja atau tidak, jarak antara kepalanya dengan kepala Nesia, jarak antara mulut dan hidungnya yang begitu dengan—bahkan nyaris menyentuh cuping telinga Nesia, membuat rasanya bulu kuduk Nesia berdiri semua. Takut. Ngeri. Dan….

Bahkan Nesia mampu merasakan hangatnya hembusan napas Lovino yang menerpa sebelah sisi pipi dan telinga.

Jempol kanan Lovino membuat gerakan melingkar kecil secara pelan dan malas-malasan di lipatan antara leher dan bahu Nesia, "Karena aku….," bisik Lovino tepat di telinga Nesia, hingga gadis itu mampu merasakan hembusan napas pemuda itu di sisi wajahnya, "…ini!"

Dan Nesia secara tiba-tiba merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang terlepas dari genggaman tangannya.

Membuka mata secara perlahan dan sedikit ragu, gadis itu seketika mendapati Lovino telah mundur beberapa langkah darinya sembari sebelah tangannya melempar-tangkap sesuatu secara ringan di udara.

Saat melihat 'sesuatu' yang tengah dipamerkan oleh Lovino itu, Nesia seketika membelalak. Hilanglah semua rasa takut, gugup, dan khawatir yang semula dirasakannya.

Menunduk, gadis itu melihat bahwa kedua telapak tangannya kini tengah menganggur tanpa memegang apapun.

.

.

"HARIMAUKUUUUU!" teriak Nesia dramatis sembari menunjuk miniatur harimau yang dilempar oleh Lovino ke udara, lalu ia tangkap kembali dan dimasukkan dalam saku jaket pemuda itu, "LOVINO! KEMBALIKAN!"

"Sudah menjadi milikku," Lovino menjulurkan lidahnya acuh, "Mudah sekali membuat pikiranmu terpecah, ya?"

Nesia menggigit bibirnya kesal, "KAU CURANG! KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN SEMUA ITU HANYA UNTUK MEREBUT BENDA ITU?!"

Lovino menaikkan satu alisnya dan menatap heran Nesia, "Jadi, kau ingin aku sungguh-sungguh melakukannya karena alasan perasaan?"

"BUKAN BODOH!" teriak Nesia frustasi, "MAKSUDKU KAU MENGGUNAKAN CARA YANG BERLEBIHAN HANYA UNTUK BENDA ITU! KAU NYARIS MEMBUATKU TERPAKSA MEMBUATMU TIDAK MEMILIKI KETURUNAN, TAHU?!"

"Tapi nyatanya aku berhasil, kan?"

"KEMBALIKAAAANNN!" Decak Nesia kesal sembari melempar kedua tangannya di udara dengan kesal dan putus asa.

Mereka terus berdebat dan berteriak hingga terdengar bentakan sekaligus teriakan dari Gilbert dari arah sana, "HEI KALIAN BERHENTI BERTERIAK DAN KEMBALI KE SINI!"

Sepanjang sisa aktivitas _outbound _yang lain, Nesia terus menekuk muka dan memasang ekspresi yang lebih kusut dari Vash Zwingli dan lebih _snappy _dari Gilbert Beilschmidt. Berkali-kali mulutnya merutuk dan memaki kesal terhadap tak hanya dirinya yang payah dan mudah terjebak, tetapi juga terhadap Lovino Vargas yang dengan kejamnya merebut apa yang seharusnya menjadi hak untuk kelompok Nesia.

Permainan _outbound _keempat waktu itu dengan demikian hanya diakhiri oleh penemuan satu benda saja, yakni harimau, yang diklaim oleh kelompok sepuluh. Meski sempat mendapat protes Nesia, tetapi kelompok sepuluh tetap menang dikarenakan miniatur sumber petaka itu berada di tangan Lovino.

Dan hal itu membuat Nesia _bad mood _sekali. Habis, sudah susah-susah mencari hingga punggung dan pinggangnya sakit akibat terus membungkuk, eh, apa yang ditemukannya malah dimiliki pihak lain.

Untuk saat ini, Nesia merasa dongkol tingkat wahid terhadap pemuda berambut coklat itu.

Apanya yang 'malaikat penolong'? Hah!

Dan Gilbert menjelaskan bahwa benda-benda lainnya juga terdapat di wilayah itu; hanya murid baru saja yang tidak _awesome _karena kurang punya konsentrasi dan kreatifitas _awesome _untuk mencarinya. Daun bertulang oval adalah rumput (beberapa anak meneriakkan bahwa 'rumput itu bukan daun oval, tetapi bertulang satu!' yang direspon oleh Gilbert 'Oval kan jarinya satu! Ya, ga, Senior Arthur?'), cinta adalah sebuah ukiran berbentuk hati di batang sebuah pohon (Tak hanya murid baru, Arthur pun ikut tepok jidat), dan artis adalah….

"Aku!" Nesia ingat Gilbert mengatakannya sembari menyeringai dan menyisir rambut depannya ke belakang dengan jemarinya, "Aku ini selevel dengan Orlando Bloom tetapi kalian tidak menyadarinya? Ck! Ga _awesome_ –Ouch!"

Dan Arthur Kirkland terpaksa menjitak kepala bersurai perak itu sebelum pemuda itu dibantai oleh para murid yang kalap akibat rasa capai tingkat dewa.

"Kenapa mukamu tambah jelek begitu?"

Mendengar suara dari Arthur yang entah bagaimana bisa, tiba-tiba berjalan di sampingnya, Nesia hanya terdiam. Mereka kini tengah berjalan kembali ke _Ground _tenda setelah menghabiskan beberapa waktu di dua lokasi _outbound _yang lain. Dan tentu saja, mereka telah berpisah dengan kelompok sepuluh sejak keluar dari lokasi 'Gotta Find!'.

Namun, jika sebelum ke Gotta Find! Nesia terus saja memajang senyum lima watt miliknya dan hatinya merasa ringan dan senang, kini keluar dari Gotta Find! yang terpampang di wajah putih kekuningan itu hanya bibir yang sedikit mengerucut maju beserta dengan pandangan yang memicing tajam. Oh ya, juga tak lupa langkah gontai dan malas bagai prajurit kalah perang.

"Sudah jelek, budek lagi," gumam Arthur, yang kali ini langsung mendapat reaksi dari lawan bicara.

"DIAM!" semprot Nesia keras, tak peduli jika beberapa temannya yang berjalan di depan, menoleh dan menatap heran ke mereka sejenak.

"Jelek, budek, galak," ucap Arthur makin menjadi, "Ck! Apanya ya, yang menarik darimu?"

"KAU MENYEBALKAN!" hardik Nesia sembari menendang keras sebuah batu di depan kakinya. Matanya semakin memelototi jalan di depannya.

"Bisa tidak, _sih_, kau bicara tanpa berteriak?" tanya Arthur risih, "Apa tidak rusak _tuh_, tenggorokan–."

"DIAM!"

"–jika dipakai nge-_rock _terus begitu? Kau ini–."

"Kubilang, DIAM!"

"–perempuan. Bertindak anggun sedikit apa susahnya–."

"DIAMDIAMDIAMDIAMDIAM!"

Kiku, Lily, dan yang lain menoleh ke belakang dan memberi pandangan heran pada dua orang yang berjalan paling belakang dan paling ribut sendiri itu.

"–_sih_? Kalau begini mana ada cowok yang mau padamu? Kau akan jadi perawan tua!"

"Oh, ya?!" merasa putus asa, Nesia memutuskan untuk meladeni debat (atau perang?) dari seniornya tersebut, "Lalu kau yakin akan mendapat istri dengan mulut sambalmu itu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku ini Ketua OSIS. Siapa yang tak mau padaku?"

"Aku!"

"Itu 'kan kau saja yang bodoh. Seperti aku mau padamu saja," Arthur memasang ekspresi jijik.

Nesia menggigit bibirnya pertanda kesal, "Aku juga! Mending aku jadi lesbian saja daripada _straight _tapi denganmu!"

Mereka terus berdebat. Dari hinaan tentang status atau masa depan, berlanjut ke hinaan dalam hal lain. Saling mengejek dan menyindir tanpa ada satupun yang berniat mengalah. Tanpa ada satupun yang berniat peduli pada Lily dan kawan-kawan yang memandang mereka dengan pandangan geli.

"Mereka cocok sekali, ya?" gumam Lily sembari tersenyum memandang Nesia yang meneriaki Arthur sedangkan yang diteriaki hanya berpura-pura menguap bosan.

Tahu-tahu, Nesia rasakan bahwa kedongkolannya terhadap Lovino, penyesalannya, dan rutukannya terhadap nasib sialnya hari ini sedikit terlupakan.

Habisnya… daripada memikirkan dan mengulas kejadian di _outbound _keempat tadi, otaknya kini tengah sibuk memikirkan kalimat untuk membalas semua dan setiap hinaan Arthur.

Dan hatinya, daripada sibuk menyimpan dendam terhadap Lovino, kini ia sibuk merasakan dongkol yang lebih mendewa terhadap seorang pemuda berkebangsaan Britania Raya dan beralis Amazon Brazilia.

-oOo-

* * *

(1) Jika ada yang lupa, ini nama OC Norwegia :p #ngasih tanda lingkaran merah ke arah kepala Noru

(2) OC yang nongol di chapter empat saat perkenalan anggota dulu itu, _lho_ :D

(3) OC juga :D

* * *

#dilempari botol topi miring ama orang se-FHI

Oke, _fine_. Mungkin banyak di antara kalian yang pada geregetan dan rasanya pengen botakin kepala saya hingga sekinclong rambut Ludwig. Tetapi saya belum berpikir bahwa ini saatnya adegan rate-M dikeluarkan. Karena, ayolah. MOS saja belum selesai, masa Nesia harus kehilangan kehormatannya? #readers: MAASSSALAH BUAT LOE?! #pundung masuk galon Antonio

Tetapi _at least_, di atas udah saya kasih _teasing scene _kan? ROMANES pulak! Ya kan? Ayolah, kalian pasti suka kan? Iya kan? Ngaku deh #dor

Betewe, ide soal papan nama absurd itu dari pengalaman saya sendiri loh. Saya masih ingat bahwa papan nama saya waktu itu "Anu saya cenat-cenut, Kak!" (suer, saya serius!) dan berakhir dengan penistaan lahir batin dunia akhirat jasmani rohani oleh para KomDis #readers: TRUS GUE HARUS BILANG DOBEL WOW SAMBIL SALTO CAPOERA GETO?!

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

"Menyebalkan sekali! Apanya yang baik? Dia licik! Mesum! Culas!"

.

"Nah, sekarang kupikir kita sudah dekat. Bagaimana jika kita hapus 'Saraswati-Carriedo' dan ganti dengan 'Nesia-Antonio'?"

.

"Biar mereka bawa sendiri. Ini penyiksaan, tahu? Dan kupikir mereka pasti tidak mempermasalahkannya. MOS sudah berakhir!"

.

"Asal tahu saja aku belum memaafkanmu! Dan aku tidak mempan disogok. Apalagi dengan es krim seperti ini!"

"Terima saja. Jika kau tidak mau buang saja. Apa susahnya?!"

* * *

**Pojok **_**review**_**. **_**Monggo~~**_

**Bakal ada Malay, ga? Willem ga? Prussia ga? / **Gilbert udah nongol tuh :D soal Malay dan Willem, well.. #gajelas gilak **/ Lovi nongol dikit banget! MORE LOVI! / **Di atas Lovi udah keseringan mejeng kan, demi memenuhi hasrat, haus, dan dahaga para fan girls-nya? :D **/ RAPIST!ARTHUR HARUS ADA (!) / **Lolol. Gilak, sebegitu rendahkan harga diri _that-so-called gentleman_ :p **/ Rate M ditunggu! / **I-Iya ^^a #ngubur diri sendiri di tong sampah **/ "**_**Nice timing**_**, Antonio!" ; Antonio dasar pengganggu! ; Antonio muncul di saat yang ga tepat / **Hwakakak… kenapa menyesal sekali jika seorang gadis (Nesia) telah lolos dari kemungkinan ancaman raep seorang cowok (Iggy)? :p **/ Iggy mesumnya kelihatan banget / **Itu pujian yang sangat berarti bagi Arthur #dijejelin _scone_ **/ Jangan dikurangi **_**word**_**-nya. Dipanjangin malah dipersilahkan / **Haha, _you sure_? Ini udah 6K lebih lho :P Thanks _anyway_ **/ Chapter ini **(chapter 7) **bertebaran UKNes dan SpaiNes! / **Ayey :D **/ PruHun **_**please**_**! / **Udah dapat _hints_-kan di atas? :p **/ Alfred bakal nongol ga yah? / **Saksikan kelanjutannya hanya di FHI kesayangan Anda #ala Jeremy Tetti **/ Munculin Germania dan Amerika dong. Author-san ganteng, deh / **:D **/ Jadi bingung pilih UKNes, RomaNes, atau SpaiNes / **Nesia poliandri aja deh ya :/ #disapu **/ Spain polos banget, pengen cubitin pipi dia / **#sodorin paksa pipi Spain **/ Arthur mesum / **Ya, pujian kesekalinya untuk Arthur #lirik Arthur yang _depressed_ **/ Lovi **_**gentle**_** banget / **Hoho_… Italian womanizer, rite_? :p **/ SpaiNes dong! Antonio yang polos cocok ama Nesia yang imut-imut gitu / **Hm… _sounds very tempating_ :D **/ Ini bakal jadi UKNes, ya? / **Lihat perkembangannya, ya :D #pelit kasih spoiler #plak **/ Saya dukung Lovino / **Ayey! **/ Adegan UKNes sangat unyu / **Makasih. Kamu juga unyu kok :D **/ Interaksi SpaiNes bikin jeles deh / **Aseekkk **/ Bagian Union Jack, aseek /** Haha, senang ya, kalau Nesia dimesumin Arthur? :p **/ Jadi suka SpaiNes / **Asikasik **/ Walau **_**words**_**-nya panjang, tapi tetep suka kok bacanya / **Kalau gitu, tetep RnR kan, ke depannya? :p #plak

* * *

_**My retarded blabbering**_

Tahu apa bedanya kamu ama Taylor Swift? Kalau Taylor Swift, di dunia ini banyak yang mencintainya. Kalau kamu, di dunia ini, hanya aku yang mencintaimu~~

#malah digampar

* * *

**Mbak-Mbak yang cakep, Mas-Mas yang ganteng, Eneng-eneng yang gelis, Mas Bro-Mas Bro yang gaoehl poenya, sok atuh kasih komentarnya. Tulis apa aja deh terserah asal sopan dan tidak melanggar UUD 1945 dan Pancasila (?). Monggo atuh. Apa aja. Dari yang serius terkait fic ini, ampe yang paling penting seperti "dis-saaaannnn! Ai Luph you Pull! Muach Muach! Udah makan belooomm?" juga ndak papa :D Sok atuh, monggo. Hadiah bagi yang review: kalau ****cewek ****bakal dimesumin Arthur (:p). Kalau yang review cowok, sebaiknya ngaku aja jadi ****cewek**** #jiah**

**Monggo atuh. Ga usah malu-malu kucing gitu ah. Jelek #plak #dor**

_Thank you all :*_

_From FHI With Love,_

-d.i.s.-


	9. Nine: An absurd ending and beginning

**Dance in Storm yang super-duper-mega-ultra-luarbiasa-eksekutif kece bin **_**awesome**_** ini datang kembali! #dilempari uang ratusan ribu# Dan maaf tidak bisa mengabulkan rikues sebagian pembaca untuk membuat **_**chapter**_** Absurdities 10k. **_**Guys, I think that is just way more absurd than Arthur's mentality state**_** #dijejelin scone# Tapi terimakasih **_**anyway**_**. Itu membuktikan Anda tidak bosan dengan cerita ini, kan? #**_**winks**_

* * *

Salah satu momen yang paling ditunggu dan dinantikan oleh setiap kegiatan berkemah adalah acara api unggun. Membakar tumpukan kayu dan duduk di dekat kobaran api yang meradiasikan kehangatan, menjadi pilihan yang menarik di tengah bekunya hawa malam khas hutan belantara. Jilatan lidah api yang menari-nari dan percikan bunga api seolah bagaikan pemandangan oasis di tengah panasnya hamparan gurun luas; melegakan. Belum lagi dengan aktivitas-aktivitas lain yang turut membarenginya seperti saling bercerita horor, bermain _truth or dare_, atau sekedar bernyanyi bersama dengan riang.

Menarik, bukan?

Apalagi jika kegiatan yang identik dengan kehangatan, kebersamaan, dan ketenangan itu dilakukan dengan secangkir kopi atau susu hangat…

Suasana hutan yang pada malam hari identik dengan gelap, kini mampu menemukan setitik cahaya terang meski hanya dari kobaran api yang tak seberapa. Hawa dingin mampu tersingkirkan oleh kehangatan. Suasana sepi kini terisi oleh canda, tawa, dan perbincangan yang mengasyikkan.

Seperti itulah perasaan **Annesia Saraswati**.

Mantel tebalnya yang berwarna coklat muda beserta topi gunung rajutan tangan, sebelumnya tak seberapa mampu benar-benar membebaskan dirinya dari rasa dingin yang menyapa. Celana _jeans _yang dipakainya justru membuat tungkai kakinya seolah terlingkupi salju tebal. Tetapi kini, cukup dengan duduk bersila di depan api unggun yang mempertunjukkan tariannya, membuatnya tak berhenti mengembangkan senyum kecil tanda kelegaan.

Senyum itu semakin berkembang saja tatkala melihat penampilan beberapa temannya, baik teman sekelompok atau dari kelompok lain, dengan berbagai performa; tarian, cerita, puisi, atau bahkan drama opera dengan akting amatiran.

Tetapi, saat **Antonio F. Carriedo **duduk bersila di depan sana dengan sebuah gitar kecil yang ia pinjam dari seorang Komite Disiplin, Nesia tak tahu lagi apa yang membuatnya tersenyum makin lebar dan bertepuk tangan paling keras di akhir performa; suara merdu pemuda Latin itu atau kehangatan yang semakin ia rasakan, yang ia tahu bahwa sumbernya kali ini bukan dari api unggun yang perlahan padam.

* * *

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**I just own the plot of the story and I don't make money from it.**

**Warning: ****AU****, ****Human Name, High School****, OC, OoC yang mendewa, (highly possible) crack pairs, (a lil') Nesia-centric, but no Mary Sue/Gary Stu I assure you :D totally absurd.**

**Pairing: multimalexNesia  
**

**Ini murni dari pemikiran saya. ****Maaf jika kebetulan ada kesamaan ide**** karena setting gakuen sangat banyak di FHI. Itu tidak disengaja :D**

**Long Live FHI and Say NO to Plagiarism! Mari berkarya dengan hati dan imajinasi :D**

**Maju FHI!**

**Happy reading **

* * *

Kegiatan api unggun diakhiri dengan istirahat selama lima belas menit sebelum para murid baru akan memulai kegiatan selanjutnya, yakni jelajah malam yang berlangsung hingga tiga jam ke depan.

Pada pukul sembilan malam tadi, sesudah menikmati makan malam yang hanya bermodal coklat dan air putih (banyak para murid baru yang mengeluh bahwa dua asupan tersebut sama sekali tidak mengenyangkan mereka yang sangat kelaparan), para murid baru dikumpulkan di dekat sebuah kobaran api unggun yang lumayan besar. Empat ratus lebih murid baru duduk secara melingkar dan tidak terikat dengan kelompok masing-masing karena menurut Vash Zwingli, acara ini tujuannya sendiri adalah untuk mencapai kebersamaan dan kerekatan antara tak hanya murid baru, namun juga para senior.

Berbagai macam hal dilakukan pada saat merasakan radiasi hangat kobaran api tersebut. Para Komite Disiplin juga, entah mengapa, terlihat dan terasa sedikit, baca: sedikit, ramah dengan para murid baru. Beberapa di antara mereka bahkan duduk di antara murid baru; tidak menggerombol dan membentuk sebuah kelompok tersendiri. Bahkan beberapa di antara mereka bisa bercanda dan tersenyum, bahkan tertawa bersama yang lain. Sebut saja Senior Gilbert Beilschmidt, Senior Elizaveta Herdevary, dan bahkan Senior Andrew Scholte juga tersenyum walau sangat samar dan tak sampai lima detik.

Performa demi performa ditunjukkan sepanjang tiga jam ke depan. Membuat suasana hangat itu semakin ramai dan semakin meriah oleh tawa, teriakan dan candaan. Sebut saja Antonio Carriedo yang memutuskan untuk menyanyikan salah satu lagu Latin yang dibawakan oleh penyanyi cantik Shakira. Di mana hal itu berakhir dengan berbagai pujian dari teman atau senior mengenai tak hanya kualitas suaranya, namun juga kelihaian tangan Antonio dalam memetik senar gitar. Lalu juga terdapat seorang gadis dan pemuda berwajah oriental khas Asia yang memutuskan untuk bermain drama Romeo dan Juliet versi modern dan absurd, di mana tak seperti cerita asli gubahan Shakespeare, Romeo dan Juliet memutuskan untuk berpisah dan pada akhirnya Romeo menjadi seorang _gay _karena putus asa (disini banyak dari penonton yang tepok jidat). Lalu juga terdapat penampilan dari Senior Gilbert dan Senior Francis Bonnefoy yang memilih menari _a la boy band _khas Korea adalah hal yang menarik perhatian (dan memang benar, banyak para murid baru perempuan yang terkesima). Juga terdapat Senior Ivan Braginsky yang bersedia berbagi cerita horor mistis; meskipun setelah mendengar ceritanya, banyak murid baru atau senior yang berpendapat bahwa cerita horor Ivan lebih ke arah _sadistic gore _daripada mistis.

Setelah periode tiga jam telah berlalu dan api unggun telah padam setelah terpasok kayu bakar hingga tiga kali, para murid baru dipersilahkan beristirahat sejenak selama lima belas menit sebelum memulai penjelajahan malam yang akan dimulai sekitar dini hari ini. Waktu lima belas menit itupun bukanlah waktu yang bisa dibilang lama untuk memejamkan mata. Jika pun bisa terpejam, belum tentu mereka bisa terlelap pulas jika rasa dingin ini tidak bisa terkurangi hanya dengan sekedar jaket tebal, sarung tangan, atau syal. Dini hari di tengah hutan seperti ini sama saja dengan mengurung dirimu dalam lemari es bersuhu rendah.

Sungguh.

Jadi, alih-alih membaringkan diri di tenda, kebanyakan para murid baru justru memanfaatkan waktu lima belas menit itu untuk berada di tenda dapur dan meminta teh atau kopi pada Senior Bella Van Hardt yang berjaga di sana, atau ke toilet untuk menuruti 'panggilan alam', atau sekedar duduk-duduk bersama di dekat tenda sembari berbincang dan berbagi kehangatan meski tanpa api unggun lagi.

Dan memang, waktu lima belas menit bukanlah waktu yang lama untuk murid baru segera mendengar teriakan-teriakan dan bentakan dari anggota Komite Disiplin bahwa "Waktu untuk bersantai dan bermalas-malasan sudah habis! Cepat angkat bokong kalian dan berkumpul di dekat tenda!"

_Well_, sepertinya para Senior sudah kehilangan aura ramah dan ceria yang hanya beberapa saat mereka tunjukkan.

Mulai dari kelompok satu yang dipimpin dan dipandu oleh Senior Berwald, perjalanan jelajah malam dimulai. Jeda pemberangkatan antar kelompok masing-masing dua puluh menit. Hingga dua jam kemudian, barulah kelompok sembilan yang dipandu oleh Senior **Arthur Kirkland **memulai perjalanannya.

Tidak berbeda dengan perjalanan saat aktivitas _outbound _tadi pagi, jelajah malam kali ini juga menempuh rute yang sangat panjang. Tetapi berbeda dengan waktu menikmati perjalanan _outbound_, perjalanan kali ini lebih melelahkan; karena keadaan gelap ditambah dengan jalanan licin dan berbatu. Dan menakutkan, karena cahaya satu-satunya yang ada adalah senter yang dibawa oleh Arthur yang berjalan paling depan, Mersheimer yang berjalan di tengah, dan **Kiku Honda** yang berjalan paling belakang. Arthur mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan memancing obrolan-obrolan ringan dengan 'murid-murid didiknya', meski itu kurang mampu membantu beberapa anak yang berjalan dengan mengkerut gemetar dan ketakutan; sebut saja **Lily Zwingli **yang sejak awal keberangkatan, sudah menggandeng erat sebelah tangan Nesia.

Selain kegelapan, tidak ada yang tampak menakutkan. Tidak seperti jelajah malam pada umumnya yang penuh dengan trik horor dan penampakan hantu oleh senior kurang kerjaan, jelajah khas MOS Hetalia High diisi oleh pos-pos pemberhentian. Setiap kelompok wajib berhenti untuk sementara di tiap pos sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Pos-pos itu berjarak kira-kira beberapa ratus meter antara satu dengan yang lain, dan tiap pos diisi oleh para senior 'relawan' non Komite yang khusus diundang untuk membantu acara MOS hari ketiga ini.

Pos-pos yang ada misalnya pos pengetahuan; dimana para murid baru dan senior penjaga pos di sini, akan berbincang mengenai pengetahuan-pengetahuan yang dimiliki seputar Hetalia High. Pos yang lain misalnya pos medis yang siap menyediakan peralatan P3K; sekedar berjaga jika ada murid yang pingsan atau kelelahan. Lalu juga ada pos 'bayangan' yang merupakan pos yang tidak bisa diidentifikasikan dengan jelas tujuannya –hanya sekedar berbincang dan bercanda _ngalor-ngidul _untuk mengulur waktu. Pos selanjutnya adalah pos _brain storming _di mana disini berkumpul para senior terjudes dan tergalak dan akan memberi siksaan verbal dan mental kepada para murid baru melalui bentakan, sindiran, dan hinaan. Bedanya dengan _brain storming _yang biasa diberikan Komite Disiplin, di sini para murid baru diperbolehkan berargumen dan berdebat dengan para penjaga pos ini, sehingga suasana ribut sangat terasa di pagi buta. Meski pada akhirnya debat itu juga dimenangkan oleh pihak senior (tentu saja!) dan murid baru harus melanjutkan perjalanan dengan kedongkolan yang super duper mendewa. Dan terakhir, Pos _cooling down _yang menyediakan teh dan kopi hangat untuk para murid baru serta untuk menampung curhatan murid baru seputar perjalanan mereka.

Sepanjang berhenti di tiap pos, Nesia tidak banyak berbicara. Begitu pula saat perjalanan menuju tiap pos dan kembali ke _ground _tenda. Sepanjang waktu ia hanya bersedekap dada mengurangi rasa dingin yang menyergap walau ia telah memakai jaket tebal berlapis _sweater. _Wajah putih kekuningannya mulai memerah dengan berkali-kali ia bersin tanda ada yang tak beres dalam sistem kekebalannya.

Dan puji Tuhan, Arthur Kirkland juga sepertinya tidak sedang berada dalam _mood _untuk membuat Nesia harus mengeluarkan energi lebih untuk adu tegang otot leher dengannya.

-oOo-

Pagi-pagi sekali, sekitar pukul lima, para murid baru sudah harus membuka mata yang masih terasa sangat berat. Tentu saja, karena waktu istirahat mereka juga tidak begitu lama, hanya dua jam saja! Kalau diingat-ingat dan dihitung betul, sejak kedatangan mereka ke hutan ini, para murid baru hanya memperoleh total waktu tidur tidak lebih dari empat jam saja!

Ini _sih_ penyiksaan fisik.

Setelah melakukan sarapan bersama dengan satu buah roti dan satu kotak susu, para murid baru dan para senior melakukan senam bersama untuk pemanasan sebelum pulang. Dengan dipandu oleh Senior Bella Van Hardt dan Senior Wang Yao, para murid baru dan para senior yang ada melakukan gerakan-gerakan pemanasan ringan seperti pada acara senam pagi pada umumnya. Setelah melakukan kegiatan tersebut selama lima belas menit (yang tidak berefek besar sama sekali terhadap pengurangan rasa kantuk sebagian besar murid), para murid dipersilahkan untuk berkemas dan berbenah untuk persiapan pulang dua jam ke depan.

Nesia kini tengah berada di tenda penitipan tas dan memasukkan beberapa barangnya ke dalam tas ransel miliknya; seperti baju-bajunya yang kotor. Di sebelahnya, Lily Zwingli juga tengah melakukan hal yang sama. Begitu pula dengan beberapa murid perempuan yang lain. Sedangkan para murid laki-laki, setelah berbenah, diwajibkan untuk saling membantu untuk 'perobohan' tenda dan pembersihan area kemah seperti mencopot baliho, mengemas barang-barang seperti galon dan menaruhnya di truk yang terparkir beberapa jauh dari situ, dan membuang sampah serta menggulung tikar. Sedangkan para murid perempuan diwajibkan untuk membantu tugas murid laki-laki atau saling membantu dalam membereskan dan mengemas peralatan makan seperti cangkir atau termos-termos yang digunakan untuk menyimpan teh dan kopi.

"Aku pergi keluar dulu, ya?" ujar Nesia pada Lily, sembari memakai dua tali ranselnya ke pundaknya, "Siapa tahu ada tugas yang bisa kukerjakan."

Lily mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil, "Aku akan menyusul," gadis kecil itu menghela napas lega, "Akhirnya semua ini berakhir. Aku tidak yakin bahwa aku selamat dari ancaman hipotermia jika disini lebih lama lagi."

Nesia tertawa ringan, "_See ya_," ujarnya sembari menepuk pundak Lily pelan dan sekali. Gadis itu lalu keluar dari tenda penitipan tas, lalu berdiri untuk sejenak merapikan syal dan jaket yang dipakainya.

Melihat bahwa semua orang yang ada di _ground _tenda tengah bekerja dan tidak ada yang hanya bengong dan menganggur seperti dirinya, Nesia mulai melangkah untuk membantu mengumpulkan sampah-sampah yang berceceran di sekitar sana dengan kedua tangannya.

Bungkus kopi, teh, gelas plastik, dan bungkus rokok, sudah tergenggam di tangannya. Sempat ia mengeluh dalam hati, apa fungsinya tempat sampah yang terpasang di pojok tiap tenda jika membuang sampah saja berceceran seperti ini?

Dan Nesia yakin bahwa bungkus rokok ini berasal dari salah seorang senior!

Hah, panutan _my ass_!

Setelah merasa bahwa kedua tangannya tidak mampu menampung lebih dari apa yang sudah dikumpulkannya, Nesia berjalan menuju tempat sampah untuk membuang apa yang telah tertampung di kedua tangannya.

Tetapi langkahnya mendadak berhenti ketika ia melihat bahwa **Lovino Vargas **juga berjalan ke tujuan yang sama, tetapi dari arah yang berlawanan dengan Nesia. Sebelah tangan pemuda itu menjinjing satu kantong plastik hitam yang Nesia yakin isinya sama saja dengan yang tertampung di kedua tangannya.

Dan secara otomatis, pandangan keduanya bertemu. _Emerald _dengan hitam kecoklatan.

Secara otomatis pula, Nesia langsung mampu ber-_flash back _ria mengenai kejadian di hari kemarin di mana jujur saja, ia masih menyimpan dendam kesumat pada pemuda berambut coklat gelap tersebut.

Tragedi malapetaka miniatur harimau.

Dan itu langsung saja kembali mengobarkan rasa dongkol Nesia terhadap pemuda yang menatapnya dengan pandangan impasif itu.

Secara cepat, Nesia langsung berbalik arah dan berjalan cepat menuju tempat sampah lain yang ada di sana. Bertatap muka dengan Lovino seperti tadi rasanya membuat darahnya mendidih. Memang _sih_, hadiah yang diberikan malam kemarin (saat api unggun) kepada pemenang, adalah tidak seberapa, bahkan Nesia sama sekali tidak tertarik; tetapi tetap saja cara Lovino tidak harus berbuat curang, 'kan?

Mana harus pakai menyentuh-nyentuh leher Nesia pula!

Najis!

Mesum!

Nesia tanpa sadar mengeratkan lilitan syalnya saat kembali mengingat perilaku dan suara seduktif Lovino pagi kemarin.

Membuang sampah di kedua tangannya dengan kasar setelah sampai di tempat tujuan, Nesia berkacak pinggang sembari melotot pada tong sampah yang diam membisu, dan yang jelas, tidak berhubungan dengan apapun masalah yang tengah dialami gadis itu.

Nesia menghembuskan napas keras hingga terbentuk uap tebal dari hidung dan mulutnya, "Menyebalkan sekali!" rutuknya kesal pada tong sampah di depannya, "Apanya yang baik? Dia licik! Mesum! Culas!" geramnya.

Terdiam sejenak, Nesia berangsur-angsur mengurangi pelototan matanya. Pandangannya seolah menerawang, seperti tengah mengulas sesuatu.

Dan tanpa sadar, sebelah tangannya secara pelan, bergerak naik. Lalu dengan ragu, memegang sisi lehernya yang kemarin–

"Hah!" pekik pelan gadis itu sembari melempar kedua tangannya ke udara; putus asa. Berniat untuk segera melupakan apa yang kembali diingatnya, Nesia segera berbalik untuk pergi dari sana.

Saking cepatnya ia berbalik, ia tidak menyadari apa yang ada di belakangnya.

Kepalanya bertabrakan dengan dada seseorang yang berdiri tegak tepat di depannya.

Spontan mundur, Nesia mengaduh pelan lalu meminta maaf akibat kecerobohannya. Namun kalimat penyesalan yang ia ucapkan, seketika terpotong dan tak pernah terselesaikan tatkala ia mendongak dan pandangannya bertemu dengan kedua bola _emerald _Lovino Vargas.

Menghela napas sekali dari mulutnya dengan keras hingga poninya tertiup kecil, tanpa banyak omong Nesia berbalik ingin menghindar. Namun refleks Lovino sangat bagus ketika ia mampu memegang tangan Nesia bahkan ketika gadis itu baru memalingkan kepalanya.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil," ujar Lovino dengan nada sedatar dan segaring ekspresi mukanya.

Membuat alih-alih tergerak hatinya, Nesia malah dengan kasar melepaskan genggaman Lovino di pergelangan tangannya, "Lima belas tahun memang masih kecil! Kenapa?!" balas Nesia, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya acuh.

Dengan cepat ia berbalik, tetapi gadis itu harus mengumpat kesal pelan dan memutar bola mata tatkala (lagi-lagi) Lovino mampu mendapatkan pergelangan tangannya, "Kau marah, ya?"

"TIDAK!" bentak Nesia keras sembari dengan kesal, menginjak sebelah kaki Lovino dan membuat pemuda itu terpaksa melepas genggaman tangannya dan mengumpat kesakitan.

Dan Nesia langsung ngeloyor pergi begitu saja, tanpa memedulikan pandangan heran dari beberapa orang yang kebetulan berada di dekat mereka.

"Dasar," desis Lovino sembari mengernyit sakit dan menatap punggung Nesia, "Benar kata Arthur, dia kasar sekali."

Menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kesal, Nesia menekuk mukanya sebal. Menginjak kaki Lovino rasanya belum memuaskan bagi gadis itu untuk mampu membuat rasa jengkel dan dongkolnya sedikit berkurang.

Memang _sih_, terkesan kekanakan jika ia marah karena hal yang sepele seperti berebut miniatur harimau layaknya anak TK berebut mobil-mobilan, tetapi tetap saja…

"'Seperti anak kecil', 'seperti anak kecil'…," gumam gadis itu kesal, "Ini masalah harga diri dan perjuangan tauk!" rutuknya.

"Harga diri dan perjuangan apa, _nih_?"

Sedikit terkejut karena mendengar suara barusan, Nesia menoleh dan siap-siap menghardik kembali Lovino.

Tetapi ternyata warna _emerald _yang tengah dipandang kedua matanya sedikit berbeda dari _emerald _yang barusan tadi dilihatnya.

Lagipula, sejak kapan Lovino bisa tersenyum cerah dan hangat seperti itu?

"Carriedo!" pekik Nesia. Tanpa sadar ia mengucapkannya dengan nada kelewat senang dan ekspresi muka kelewat lega. Membuat Antonio memberi tatapan heran meski tak ada lisan yang terucap, "Kau mengagetkanku, tahu?"

Tertawa lirih, Antonio berjalan pelan menyejajari langkah Nesia, "Nah, sekarang kupikir kita sudah dekat. Bagaimana jika kita hapus 'Saraswati-Carriedo' dan ganti dengan 'Nesia-Antonio'?" tawar Antonio.

Tanpa pemuda itu sadari, kalimatnya barusan membuat muka gadis di sampingnya memerah hangat dan pemiliknya dengan kikuk menundukkan wajah dan merapikan poninya.

'Nesia-Antonio'? Seperti nama pasangan saja.

Memikirkan hal absurd yang barusan melintas di otaknya, Nesia semakin menunduk dan salah tingkah sendiri.

"Kau mau kemana, Nesia?" tanya Antonio, memutuskan mencari bahan obrolan ketika gadis di sampingnya hanya berjalan dan tertunduk tanpa menjawab tawarannya barusan.

Sedangkan Nesia merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya ketika ia mendengar untuk pertama kalinya, Antonio memanggilnya dengan nama depannya.

Seperti jantungnya baru saja melewatkan satu denyutan.

"O–Oh, aku mau bantu beres-beres peralatan makan," jawab Nesia sembari tertawa lirih merutuki nadanya yang tergagap.

Antonio menatap heran, "Oh ya? Tetapi kupikir dapur berada di arah belakang sana?"

Ngek.

'_Shit_!' umpat Nesia keras dalam hati.

Berusaha menutupi rasa konyol yang ia rasakan terhadap dirinya sendiri, gadis itu mengangkat muka dan memberi Antonio sebuah tawa lirih, "Hahaha, ma–maksudku–," omongannya terhenti ketika ia baru menyadari bahwa kedua tangan Antonio tengah menjinjing beberapa tas ransel yang kelihatan terisi penuh, dan pastinya berat, "Itu apa?"

"Hah?" Antonio mengikuti arah pandang Nesia pada kedua tangannya, "Oh, ini tas ransel."

Nesia benar-benar tepok jidat.

"Kukira itu kulkas," ujarnya retoris, yang direspon oleh tawa renyah Antonio, "Maksudku, kenapa kau membawa tas sebanyak itu?"

Padahal Nesia lihat bahwa Antonio juga sudah membawa tasnya sendiri yang tampak berat di punggungnya.

"Kau ingat bahwa aku masih dalam masa menjalani hukuman?" ujar Antonio santai.

Membuat sebelah sudut mata Nesia berkedut keki saat ia seketika mengingat Arthur Kirkland dan semua kekejamannya.

Oh ya, benar. Angkat-isi galon, cari kayu bakar, dan membawakan barang-barang senior.

Bagus.

Bijaksana dan berperikemanusiaan sekali.

"Biarkan saja," usul Nesia dengan nada kesal, "Biar mereka bawa sendiri. Ini penyiksaan, tahu? Dan kupikir mereka pasti tidak mempermasalahkannya. MOS sudah berakhir!"

"Tapi ini 'kan tanggungjawabku," jawab Antonio sembari tersenyum dan menoleh pada Nesia, "Aku sudah terlanjur bersedia menerimanya. Ah… mungkin terlanjur terpaksa menerimanya."

Nesia menghela napas sembari menatap Antonio dengan pandangan antara prihatin dan heran.

"K–kalau begitu, biarkan aku membantumu dalam menjalankan tanggungjawab _non-sense_-mu ini," ujar Nesia sembari mengulurkan tangannya dan berusaha mengambil satu atau dua tas ransel yang dijinjing Antonio.

Tetapi Antonio segera menghindar, "Kau ingat apa yang terjadi kemarin saat kau membantuku?"

"Persetan pada Senior Kirkland!" desis Nesia kesal sembari kembali melanjutkan usahanya untuk membantu Antonio, yang lagi-lagi gagal karena kali ini Antonio memutuskan untuk berjalan lebih cepat dan menjauh darinya.

"Sampai jumpa di bus, ya!" teriak Antonio sembari terus berjalan dengan empat tas ransel besar di kedua tangan dan satu lagi di punggungnya.

Dan Nesia hanya mampu memandanginya sampai punggung berbalut mantel hitam itu menghilang di balik jalanan menurun di depan sana.

-oOo-

Setelah berhasil memasukkan tas ranselnya yang beratnya masa olloh di rak penaruhan tas di bagian atas dinding sebelah kiri dari bus yang ditumpanginya, Nesia segera menghempaskan dirinya ke kursi berwarna abu-abu dari bus Hetalia High.

Seperti saat berangkat kemarin, kini terdapat sepuluh bus Hetalia High yang sudah terparkir di _ground _parkir di bawah hutan perkemahan. Setiap bus akan ditumpangi oleh sekitar lima puluh siswa dan beberapa anggota Komite Disiplin. Terdapat pula empat mobil pribadi yang akan ditumpangi beberapa Komite Disiplin, dan terdapat dua truk pengangkut barang-barang dan peralatan tenda.

Begitu memasuki bus, Nesia tak bisa menahan perasaan lega saat merasakan hembusan hangat dari AC dan menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi, bus ini akan membawa mereka kembali pulang.

'Oh, apartemenku~~'

Merasa capai dan mengantuk, gadis itu menyandarkan diri di sandaran kursi bus yang didudukinya. Ia memilih deret kursi sebelah kiri yang hanya terdiri dua kursi perbaris; sedangkan di deret kanan terdiri dari tiga kursi perbaris.

Hal terakhir yang diinginkannya adalah duduk bertiga dan berdesak-desakkan selama beberapa jam perjalanan pulang.

Ia merasa sangat capai. Sepertinya kegiatan seharian kemarin seolah menunjukkan efeknya dalam satu sentakkan di waktu sekarang dan detik ini juga.

Tanpa sadar, gadis itu sudah mulai terkantuk-kantuk. Hanya menunggu sebentar lagi saja sebelum ia benar-benar merangkul dunia alam bawah sadarnya.

"Sepertinya lelah sekali, ya?"

Dengan malas dan masih setengah sadar, juga dalam hati merutuk kesal pada siapapun yang mengganggu persiapan 'take off'-nya ke alam mimpi, Nesia membuka mata.

Pandangannya pertama buram karena matanya terasa _sepat _sekali karena mengantuk. Namun berangsur-angsur pandangannya memulih dan kembali jelas.

"Ma–maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membangunkanmu, Annesia," ujar Antonio dengan ekspresi cemas.

Entah mendapat energi darimana, gadis itu langsung menegakkan punggungnya dan tersenyum lebar, "Aku tidak mengantuk, kok. Ini 'kan masih pagi, Car– Antonio," ujarnya sembari memasang senyum selebar mungkin.

Palsu sekali ketika di otaknya kini tak ada pikiran lain selain kasur, bantal, dan AC yang hangat.

Antonio tertawa lirih, "Syukurlah. Habisnya, kau kelihatan capai sekali."

Nesia langsung saja salah tingkah mendengar kalimat berindikasi perhatian tersebut.

"W–_Well, _kita tidak mendapatkan banyak tidur, 'kan?" ujarnya sembari berpura-pura merapikan jaketnya untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Kau benar," jawab Antonio, "Omong-omong, jika kursi di sebelahmu kosong, bolehkah kupakai duduk di sini?"

Mendengarnya, Nesia seketika menoleh dan menatap Antonio dengan pandangan terkejut bercampur takjub.

Antonio… duduk di sini?

Kenapa? Padahal di bus ini masih tersisa banyak kursi kosong, 'kan?

Melihat Nesia yang hanya terbengong sembari sedikit membuka mulutnya, Antonio menganggapnya sebagai sebuah penolakan tersirat dan segera berucap, "Maafkan aku. Jika kau merasa tidak nyaman, aku bisa mencari tempat duduk la–."

"Tidak!" potong Nesia. Terlalu keras. Terlalu cepat. Terlalu tergesa. Seolah-olah ia takut sesuatu yang berharga hilang dari genggaman tangannya.

Memang, 'kan? 'Kapan lagi mampu menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam dengan Antonio berada di dekatku?' batinnya nista dan absurd.

Menghela napas untuk menenangkan debar jantungnya, Nesia kembali berucap pelan, "Kau bisa duduk di sini," senyumnya kecil pada Antonio.

Menatap heran sejenak, tetapi Antonio segera mengembangkan senyum ratusan watt miliknya, "Terimakasih, Nes," ujarnya riang sembari langsung meletakkan tas ranselnya di rak penaruhan ransel di atas bangku mereka.

Dan bus yang mereka tumpangi mulai ternyalakan mesinnya dan membuat getaran kecil dan nyaris tak terasa pada seluruh bagian bus. Beberapa menit kemudian, bus berwarna biru muda itu mulai menggelindingkan keempat bannya dan membawa seluruh penumpangnya kembali ke tujuan, Hetalia High.

Sepanjang perjalanan diisi oleh beragam hal yang dilakukan oleh para murid untuk mengusir kebosanan. Ada yang bercakap-cakap, bercanda, makan _snack _atau coklat, bernyanyi kecil, atau simpel saja, tidur pulas tanpa peduli pada sekitar. Tetapi pada intinya, semua merasakan satu hal yang sama; perasaan senang dan ringan.

Terbebas dari rasa dingin, terbebas dari kebekuan, terbebas dari jalan licin, terbebas dari kegelapan, dan semua hal memberatkan yang mereka rasakan selama sehari di hutan.

Tetapi meski demikian, tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa terlepas dari semua keluhan, mereka tidak menyesal untuk menghadiri dan mengikuti rangkaian acara MOS Hetalia High di hari ketiga ini.

Seperti Antonio dan Nesia yang mengisi waktu perjalanan dengan obrolan ringan mengenai apapun yang mereka alami selama sehari berkemah di hutan. Mengenai makanan yang tidak mengenyangkan, papan nama absurd, pengalaman _outbound_ (Nesia melewatkan tragedi harimau di bagian ini), dan penjelajahan malam. Mereka juga sempat membicarakan hukuman dan tugas-tugas berat yang selalu Antonio laksanakan selama berkemah; Nesia selalu mengucapkan kata protes dan makian kepada Arthur serta sedikit mengkonfrontasi Antonio yang entah kenapa, pasrah-pasrah saja dan tidak melawan.

Mereka terus saja berbicara. Sesekali tertawa ketika mendengar cerita lucu (Nesia sempat menggoda perihal Antonio yang 'ditawar' Senior Gilbert karena tulisan papan namanya). Sesekali pula mereka akan memberi ekspresi sebal (Nesia) atau pandangan sedih (Antonio) ketika menceritakan hal yang sedikit tidak mengenakkan.

Seru sekali. Lama sekali. Bahkan mereka tidak menyadari bahwa sebagian besar teman mereka sudah terlelap karena kelelahan, dan hanya menyisakan beberapa saja (termasuk Nesia dan Antonio) yang masih (berusaha) menjaga kesadarannya.

Tetapi itu tidak berapa lama sebelum Nesia dan Antonio terdiam karena kehabisan ide akan topik obrolan. Lagipula otak mereka juga kurang bisa diajak kerjasama untuk _browsing _topik ketika rasa capai dan mengantuk sangat terasa, terutama di suasana bus yang mulai menyepi. Apalagi si sopir memutar lagu-lagu klasik yang mellownya minta ampun dan cocok sekali menjadi _lullaby _pengantar tidur.

Nesia hanya memandang keluar jendela dengan dagunya yang tersangga sebelah telapak tangannya yang sikunya bertumpu pada tepian jendela. Pemandangan di luar berangsur-angsur berganti dari hutan, pedesaan, persawahan, hingga kembali rimbunnya hutan beton menyapa pemandangan.

Ia menghela napas, cukup keras hingga menciptakan uap embun di kaca di depannya.

Menengguk ludah dengan ragu, ia berucap lirih, "K–Kau tahu, Antonio–."

Ucapannya terhenti ketika ia merasakan bahwa bahu kanannya tiba-tiba tertindihi sesuatu.

Menoleh, ia sedikit terkejut mendapati kepala bersurai agak ikal dan berwarna coklat, tengah bersandar di pundak kanannya.

Antonio terpejam pulas dengan mulut sedikit membuka. Terdengar dengkuran halus dari sana yang menandakan betapa capainya fisik pemiliknya.

Tanpa memedulikan mukanya yang kembali menghangat, ekspresi terkejut Nesia berangsur-angsur memudar dan tergantikan oleh ekspresi tenangnya dengan sebuah senyuman kecil.

Ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke jendela. Melihat kembali pemandangan di luar sana.

Dan mencoba menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang terasa sedikit lebih menggila.

Namun itu tak berapa lama, sebelum bola hitam kecoklatan itu perlahan-lahan tertutupi oleh kelopak mata dan pada akhirnya terpejam.

Bus Hetalia High masih melaju di pagi hari musim panas. Menggelinding di jalanan sibuk khas kota di Amerika Serikat pada umumnya. Berbaur dengan mobil yang lain. Turut menyumbang polusi karbon di udara.

Semakin dekatnya kendaraan berwarna biru muda itu dengan Hetalia High School, semakin dekat pula kehidupan sebagai murid baru paska MOS akan datang menyapa.

-oOo-

Kesepuluh bus Hetalia High berhenti pada satu tempat yang sama, yakni lapangan parkir Hetalia High yang tampak sangat kosong di pagi hari itu. Para murid tidak diperbolehkan untuk langsung pulang dan diharapkan untuk berkumpul terlebih dahulu untuk mendengar beberapa patah kata dari anggota komite mengenai acara MOS sekaligus ucapan penutupan MOS. Meski mengeluh (ayolah, capai sekali!), para murid baru tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menurut.

Duduk bersila membentuk lingkaran besar di lapangan parkir, para murid baru berkumpul bersama dengan anggota Komite Disiplin dan beberapa senior yang sebelumnya bertugas berjaga di pos-pos pada penjelajahan malam di hutan. Seperti saat acara api unggun, para senior tidak duduk mengelompok, tetapi ikut berbaur di antara barisan murid baru.

Dan seperti pada pesta api unggun, imej 'galak', 'sadis', 'diktator', dan sifat-sifat lain yang sering membuat para murid baru menghela napas sabar jika tidak ingin mengacungkan jari tengah, kini retak dan tergantikan dengan imej **sedikit **ramah, sosial, dan interaktif.

Seperti biasanya dan seperti seharusnya, Vash Zwingli mendapat kesempatan pertama untuk mengucapkan kalimat atau pidato penutupan MOS sekaligus kesan dan pesannya. Meski sebelumnya para murid baru menganggap pidato macam ini adalah sangat membosankan dan cocok sekali sebagai pengantar tidur, tetapi kali ini para murid baru dengan sigap dan siap memperhatikan. Bahkan mereka memasukkan benar-benar dalam hati dan otak setiap kalimat yang diucapkan Vash. Ini seperti malam renungan saja.

Intinya, Vash hanya mengatakan bahwa MOS kali ini sangat berkesan baginya (sempat ia tak sengaja bertatapan pandang dengan Nesia dan pemuda itu buru-buru mengalihkan pandang; membuat Nesia tepok jidat ketika menyadari mengapa pemuda itu berlaku demikian). Ia juga meminta maaf jika ada hal yang tidak mengenakkan atau menyakitkan; dimana ucapannya ini segera direspon oleh kalimat penyesalan yang sama dari para murid baru. Dan ia berpesan bahwa intinya, MOS bukanlah sebuah akhir, tetapi justru sebuah awal dari kehidupan tiap murid baru di Hetalia High tercinta.

Dan para murid baru harus siap menghadapinya. Dalam artian mengabdi, menjaga nama baik almamater, berprestasi, dan sebagainya dan sebagainya seperti pidato yang sering diucapkan Kepala Sekolah mereka di SMP dulu.

Setelah Vash mengakhiri, giliran satu persatu anggota Komite Disiplin yang berbicara menyampaikan pidato singkatnya. Mulai dari Senior Berwald hingga Senior Bonnefoy, semua pada intinya mengatakan bahwa mereka terkesan dan meminta maaf atas semua ketidakenakan; dan lagi-lagi, para murid baru menjawabnya dengan kata maaf yang sama. Beberapa dari para senior bahkan menyelipkan sedikit guyonan dan candaan agar suasana tidak sebegitu kaku dan sebegitu hening; hei, ini bukan acara renungan malam penguras air mata, demi Tuhan! Setelah itu, giliran beberapa perwakilan dari murid baru yang menyampaikan kalimat singkatnya tentang MOS. Beberapa menyampaikan kesannya, dan tidak sedikit yang dengan terang-terangan menyampaikan keluhannya –baik mengenai acara MOS atau mengenai seorang senior tertentu–, protesnya, atau usulannya untuk MOS tahun depan agar menjadi lebih baik.

Dan acara 'curhat' dadakan itu pada akhirnya diakhiri dengan pelepasan tiga ikat balon berwarna-warni yang sudah dipersiapkan pihak senior, ke udara.

Dan bagaikan perayaan kelulusan sarjana, semua berteriak dengan heboh dan ributnya. Bertepuk tangan. Meloncat ke udara. Atau hal-hal absurd lain yang justru membuat mereka semakin lelah.

Tetapi tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa MOS selama tiga hari ini sangat berkesan.

Sangat. Dan akan menjadi kenangan tersendiri untuk hari-hari ke depan.

"_Tetapi, menurutku justru itu yang akan memberi kesan di hari-hari pertama kita di sekolah ini."_

Mengingat ucapan Antonio waktu itu, Nesia menjadi tersenyum sendiri saat ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk menuju ke apartemennya sehabis acara di Hetalia High.

Memang benar. Antonio sangat benar.

Terlepas dari Arthur Kirkland, terlepas dari semua kesialan, terlepas dari senior-senior laknat yang tak hentinya memberi hukuman dan siksaan mental, Antonio benar jika tiga hari MOS ini adalah tiga hari yang pasti akan menjadi bagian paling berkesan dalam memori masa SMA.

Menghirup napas dalam-dalam, Nesia melangkah santai di jalanan menuju apartemennya. Kedua tangannya memegang tali tas ransel yang sedikit lebih ringan tanpa bekal makanan yang sebelumnya harus ia bawa. Jaket dan syal yang dipakainya membuat beberapa orang menatap heran padanya yang memakai pakaian musim dingin seperti itu di hari musim panas seperti ini.

Entah kenapa, perasaan Nesia begitu ringan hari ini.

Langkah gadis itu terhenti mendadak ketika ia baru saja berbelok di tikungan dan tahu-tahu, di depan mukanya terpampang satu _cup _es krim ukuran jumbo dengan _merk _ternama.

Apa-apaan ini?

Nesia membelalak terkejut –siapa yang tidak? Ia berbelok di tikungan dan tahu-tahu mukanya nyaris saja menabrak satu _cup _es krim yang tampak menggiurkan ini…

Ia nyaris kena serangan jantung dadakan!

Dari es krim itu, pandangan Nesia perlahan-lahan menyusuri sebuah lengan yang memegangnya. Dari lengan naik ke pangkal lengan, lalu ke bahu, leher, dan sampailah ia pada _emerald _Lovino Vargas yang menatapnya dengan tatapan impasif.

Ekspresi dan perasaan terkejut Nesia segera lenyap bagai api di batang korek api yang tersiram air seember. Menghela napas berat dan keras, gadis itu segera bergerak menyamping demi meneruskan langkahnya.

"Tidak sopan sekali mendiamkan tawaran orang lain," ujar Lovino dengan nada sedikit kesal sembari tangannya menggenggam erat lengan Nesia; menghalangi gadis itu untuk kabur.

Nesia menghela napas capai campur kesal, lalu menoleh pada Lovino dan memberi pemuda itu pandangan tak percaya, "Kau membuatku nyaris mati karena kaget, tahu? Kau mengerikan," desis Nesia.

Alih-alih mundur, Lovino semakin memajukan _cup _es krim itu ke depan muka Nesia, "Aku tidak membuang lima puluh dolarku dengan percuma."

"Makan sendiri saja kalau begitu!" ujar Nesia jutek sembari berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Lovino di pergelangannya. Tetapi gagal.

'Sial!' rutuk Nesia dalam hati, 'Kenapa dia kuat sekali, sih?'

"Aku tidak suka es krim," jawab Lovino.

"Kau pikir aku suka?"

"Perempuan 'kan suka es krim."

"Hah?" Nesia memandang heran bercampur geli, "Teori dari mana, tuh?"

"Anggaplah ini sebagai permintaan maafku," ujar Lovino sembari menghela napas. Nesia bisa merasakan bahwa pemuda itu mulai sedikit merasa dongkol dan lelah, "Kita bisa bersikap lebih dewasa setelah ini, oke?"

Nesia memandang ragu ke kedua mata Lovino yang memandangnya dengan tatapan lelah dan sedikit ada rasa kesal di sana.

"Kenapa kau bersikeras meminta maaf padaku?" tanya Nesia, "Kita tidak seperti sahabat atau teman dekat atau apa, 'kan?"

"_Look_," Lovino menyisirkan jarinya ke helai depan rambutnya. Jelas sekali ia merasa kepayahan menghadapi sifat keras kepala gadis di depannya ini, "Kau dan aku bertetangga di apartemen. Aku hanya ingin menjalin hubungan baik dengan tetangga sendiri. Tidak lucu, 'kan, jika kita tinggal bersebelahan tetapi saling diam?"

"Dan sejak kapan kau peduli pada hal tentang bertetangga–hei!" protes Nesia keras ketika ia merasakan Lovino memegang kedua telapak tangannya dan secara paksa, meletakkan _cup _es krim itu ke kedua tangkupan telapak tangan Nesia.

Lalu pemuda itu ngeloyor begitu saja.

"Hei– Kau berniat untuk meminta maaf atau membuat masalah baru denganku?!" teriak Nesia sembari buru-buru kembali melangkah untuk mengejar Lovino yang sudah berjalan santai terlebih dahulu, "Kukembalikan!"

"Tidak mau!" balas Lovino keras kepala sembari menghindar dari usaha Nesia untuk meletakkan paksa _cup _es krim ke kedua telapak tangan pemuda itu, "Terima saja dan diamlah apa susahnya, _sih_?"

"Kenapa kau yang giliran marah?" teriak Nesia tak terima, "Asal tahu saja aku belum memaafkanmu! Dan aku tidak mempan disogok. Apalagi dengan es krim seperti ini!"

"Terima saja," Lovino berbicara sedikit keras, "Jika kau tidak mau buang saja. Apa susahnya?!"

"Apa–! Kau benar-benar tidak niat meminta maaf, ya?"

"Aku sudah meminta maaf. Kau saja yang membuat semuanya jadi terasa rumit."

"Habisnya cewek mana yang mampu memaafkan cowok yang sudah berbuat mesum padanya?!"

"Oke-oke! Aku minta maaf! Haruskah aku menyembahmu?! Lagipula itu semua kulakukan juga karena strategi, kan?"

"Hmpfh!"

"Lagipula jika tahu hadiah yang akan kelompokku terima seperti itu, aku juga pasti tidak akan berbuat begitu padamu."

"Hah? Maksudmu kau tidak mau menerima album foto Senior Gilbert dan Senior Bonnefoy?"

"Demi Tuhan! Ucapanmu retoris sekali."

Dan Nesia tak dapat menahan tawanya.

Sisa perjalanan ke apartemen mereka, dihabiskan dengan debat antar keduanya. Seiring semakin _ngalor-ngidul_-nya pembicaraan keduanya, rasa marah, sebal, dan dongkol tingkat dewa yang semula Nesia rasakan, sedikit-demi sedikit berkurang dan perasaannya kembali tenang dan ringan. Dari debat dan bentakan-bentakan kesal, pembicaraan keduanya berlanjut pada topik-topik ringan dan kasual seperti kesan masing-masing pada tiap acara MOS atau tentang senior tertentu.

Dan Nesia tidak sadar bahwa saat ia telah memasuki dan sampai di dalam apartemennya dengan selamat sentausa, _cup _es krim di tangkupan tangannya telah kehilangan separuh dari isinya yang semula penuh.

* * *

-o0o-

**Next Chapter:**

"Apa lagi ini? Pertama Vash. Dan sekarang Kirkland? Kau ini apa? _Cupid stupid_?"

.

"Itu titipan Francis yang dititipi oleh pihak Dewan sekolah. Besok adalah jadwalmu siaran, kan? Kau siarkan saja pengumuman di kertas itu."

.

"Habisnya aku tidak bisa menahan rinduku pada Nesia, sih."

.

"Sebenarnya bukan aku. Aku hanya menemani Senior Bella selepas kami mengerjakan tugas klub. Oh ya, dia titip salam pada kalian semua."

"Senior Bella?"

"Ya. Senior Bella Van Hardt. Ingat? Ketua Kelompokku waktu MOS."

.

"Aw… Lovino yang bermulut kasar sepertinya suka membuang-buang tisu untuk menonton adegan penguras air mata, ya~~"

.

"_AND I CAN SEE YOU YEARS FROM NOW IN A BAR, TALKING OVER FOOTBALL GAMES…_."

* * *

Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmm….. #dor #mati

Eh, boong, ding. Saya masih hidup :D _Well, just wanna warn you from now that… there is high possibility for emergence of __**MORE**__ (slight / main?) malexNesia pairings_! Mungkin akan terkesan menjadi harem, tapi tidak juga karena saya janji, pairings utama fic ini udah terkonsep di pikiran saya (dan mungkin banyak di antara Anda yang udah tahu apa aja :p _Obviously_). Dan yah, 8 chapter habis hanya untuk menceritakan 3 hari MOS saja! _The title says it all: __absurd_. Tetapi saya akan usahakan untuk ke depannya tidak terkesan lambat. Saya juga ga mau kok, jika fic ini tamat dengan ratusan chapter #readers: SALAH SIAPA? GUE? NYOKAP GUE? NENEK GUE? DUKUN GUE?! UKE/SEME GUE?!

* * *

**Pojok **_**review**_**. **_**Monggo~**_

**Romano, kau **_**sexy Italian beast**_**! / **Aw… Makasih banyak ya. Aduh, jadi tersapu—eh, tersipu :D #disodok Romano **/ More PruHun please? / **Hm… #nyariin tempat buat sempilin PruHun **/ Arthur tsundere-nya overdose / **itulah kelebihan Arthur **/ Publishnya agak cepet ya / **Rikues dulu ke otak saya supaya bisa mikir agak cepet juga :D **/ Antonio kemana nih? Porsinya banyakin dong / **Gantian ya. Chapter 7 kan si petani tomat itu udah mejeng dari pagi hingga malem (?) **/ Papan namanya absurd! Bisa jadi inspirasi nih / **Jangan lupa copyright-nya ke saya ya :D #plak **/ Lovi caranya sampai sebegitunya mau rebut harimau Nesia / **That just made him sound more awesome, rite? #dilempar Gilbert **/ Nesia rate-M-annya nanti ama siapa ya? / **Ama saya juga boleh :D #digundulin **/ Panjangin yak wordsnya. Kurang nih / **Aha 7:D **/ Aku suka ide papan namanya / **Thanks :D suka yang bikin juga gak papa #sisir rambut depan ke belakang #plak **/ Romano cara nyolongnya keren abis… beneran maling deh / **Errr… menyampaikan pertanyaan Lovino: Anda niat muji atau nyuruh dia bunuh diri? :0 #plak **/ RomaNes nya nanggung! Bikin mimisan aja / **Saya emang suka nyiksa orang 7:D #plak **/ Adain JapNes ya! / **Hm… let's see what I can do **/ AusHun! Thank you / **Very welcome :D **/ Tulisanmu rapi banget / **Makasih sekali. Duh, ga bisa masuk nih helm saya #lirik kepala 'bengkak' **/ Saya tunggu SpaiNes-nya / **Okidoki. Di atas udah jelas kan :D **/ dis-saaaannnn! Ai Luph you Pull! Muach Muach! Udah makan belooomm? / **Maachyyyy Qaqaa… Ai laph yu tuuuu. Udach tuch. Kamoe gmanz? #sumpah, the alayest of me ever **/ Gegara fic ini, saya mulai menerima fic UKNes, dan RomaNes juga oke / **Thank God :D **/ Sesuai judul, absurd. Tetapi ini daya tarik fic ini / **Terimakasih. Daya tarik saya bagi hatimu apa ya? :D #gajelas dot com **/ UKNes sama-sama tsundere / **Asekasek :Dd **/ Papan nama Nesia bikin ngakak / **Lol. Padahal saya pikir itu papan nama yang cukup mesum lho (selain papan nama asli saya waktu MOS dulu, tentu saja) **/ Aku fans berat fic ini / **Waaa… terharu banget. Mau minta tandatangan saya ga? Please, minta ya. Plisplisplis #ini siapa yang ngefans siapa yang di-fans **/ Pairingnya imut-imut / **Authornya imut ga? :D **/ UKNes banyakin ya / **Sip, Bos '_'7 **/ Saya setuju. Ga langsung ke adegan 'itu'. Jadi bisa bertahap, realistis, dan ga maksa / **That's exactly what I've been thinking :D **/ Penasaran siapa senior yang bikin papan nama itu / **Mau tauuu? Wani piroooo?

* * *

**My retarded blabbering (don't bother reading if you don't feel like it)  
**

Maaf, di sini mungkin saya akan sedikit (?) curhat. Kemarin saya buka-buka folder flash disk saya dan waktu saya mau buka untuk chapter-chapter Absurdities, beberapa dokumen tidak bisa dibuka dan malah muncul warning ada virus. Lalu saya scan dan ternyata emang dokumen2 itu jadi **objek** virus. Saya delete juga tanpa pikir panjang. Dan Taraaa! Waktu saya buka filenya lagi, **6 chapters Absurdities hilang** saudara-saudara! Padahal jujur, saya udah nulis ampe sekitar chapter 19 (saya tipikal orang yang "kalau bisa, mending ga usah nunda" :D) dan chapter 12, 14, 15, 17, 18, 19 hilang! Olala. Saya hanya mampu memandang datar dan nggumam 'wotdepak'

Saya udah nyoba balikin dokumen-dokumen sakral itu mulai lewat 'prompt command' dan hasilnya nihil; tetap ga ketemu. Lalu saya coba cara lain, download program recovery, dan hasilnya chapter 12 -15 ketemu, tapi pas saya buka, tulisannya 'file can't be open because the content is not valid' apaan deh intinya semacam itu (?). Lalu saya coba download aplikasi UnCHK (karena pas abis scan sebelumnya, ada folder 'FOUND000' yang kontennya ga jelas dan ga bisa dibuka dan ber-type 'recovered file fragment'. Tapi tetep aja, aplikasi UnCHK ga bisa jalan karena katanya windows saya elemennya ada yang kurang ato gemana.

Jadi, intinya dari cerita ini adalah:

1. 6 chapter-chapter atas yang udah saya ketik susah payah, **hilang ditelan virus** dan kayaknya **unrecovable**

2. Maka dari itu, kemungkinan besar **update chapter-chapter Absurdities **selanjutnya **mungkin agak molor **karena saya harus ketik ulang semuanya #depresi# Ditambah dengan rumitnya kegiatan di dunia nyata, saya tidak yakin bisa update cepet. Mmm.. kecuali jika ide ngalir deras plus dukungan dari kalian semua. Yeah, _this is freaking annoying and frustating_ :(

3. Ada yang bisa bantu saya? :D Ada yang pernah ngalamin _this awfully suck experiment? _Tolong bantu saya karena selain buat kelanjutan Absurdities, juga untuk pelajaran juga bagi saya ke depan-depan kemudian :D Mohon dan silahkan beritahu lewat PM ya Kakak~

Terimakasih sudah mendengar curhat colongan ini. Mohon maaf jika note ini menuh-menuhin _space _layar laptop / komputer / hp Anda :/

* * *

**Hallo Qaqaa... Tolong ri****piu dan komentarnya ya Qaqa'. Tinggal tulis apa aja deh terserah Qaqa asal ga menyakiti hatiku yang rapuh ini #halah# Maachy beudtz ya Qaqaa~**

**Oh eah, tolong jangan lupa vote poll di profile akoeh ya Qaqa~! Ini kan aku mau ngetik ulang semua chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Jadi polling dulu deh sambil nunggu inspirasi. Mungkin hasil polling bisa ngasih ide, Kakak~ :D Muuchy~  
**

* * *

_Thank you so much_ Kakak.**  
**

From FHI With Love,

-d.i.s.-


	10. Ten: An absurd weekend night

**Rasanya luama banget ya, saya tidak update fic ini #dirinya lupa# But, at least, this is for you, a 5,6k words long chapter of Absurdities :D Oh ya, disini udah mulai kegiatan KMB lho :p yeah, yeah. Praise me. Praise the awesome me as much as you like #disiram wine ama Gilbo**

* * *

Meski jam di dinding ruang makan baru menunjukkan pukul enam lebih lima belas menit, namun apartemen sederhana (dan tak terlalu luas, asal kau tahu), sudah terisi oleh perbincangan beberapa manusia yang tengah terduduk tenang di meja makan. Dengan sepiring omelet yang masing-masing tertaruh di depan mereka, mereka tampak menikmati makanan sederhana sebagai pengganjal perut dalam memulai aktivitas di awal hari Senin ini.

Maria Santiago (1) yang telah siap memulai aktivitasnya sebagai seorang perawat di Rumah Sakit Federal yang tidak jauh dari apartemen mereka. Lalu juga Anh Tu Chau (2) yang terlihat menyantap makanannya dengan sedikit cepat; mengejar waktu agar dia tidak terkunci di luar oleh dosen karena terlambat, seperti kemarin. Dan juga terduduk manis pula **Annesia Saraswati **yang menyantap makanan sederhana itu dengan tenang; lonceng tanda masuk Hetalia High kan masih setengah jam lebih lagi. Buat apa terburu-buru?

"Aku nanti pulang agak malam, ada _meeting_," ujar Maria sembari melap mulutnya dengan tisu di meja makan. Gadis berambut panjang warna coklat gelap itu segera berdiri sembari mengangkat peralatan makannnya, "Jadi, tak usah menungguku untuk makan malam, oke? Aku nanti bawa kunci cadangan."

"Oke!" sahut Nesia, "Sekarang kan tanggal muda. Nanti kalau gajian jangan lupa traktir, ya!" guraunya, yang direspon oleh kalimat positif dari lawan bicara di dapur sana.

"Aku harus berangkat juga," ucap Chau tergesa. Setelah meneguk segelas jus jeruknya, ia lalu berdiri sembari melempar tali tasnya ke pundak, "Bisa gawat aku kalau hari ini telat lagi."

Nesia melirik jam dinding di depannya, "Masih terlalu pagi, kan?"

Nam tersenyum kecil kepada Nesia, "Kau akan merasakannya nanti jika sudah kuliah, Nona," lalu gadis berambut panjang terikat longgar itu melangkah dan berteriak ketika sudah mencapai depan pintu, "Aku berangkat!"

Setelah meneriakkan kalimat 'hati-hati' kepada teman seapartemennya itu, Nesia kembali mengarahkan perhatiannya pada omelet di depannya yang masih tinggal separuh. Memang, ia termasuk tipe orang yang lambat untuk hal mengunyah makanan, sehingga untuk menghabiskannya pun juga akan terkesan lambat pula.

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat 'hati-hati' pula pada Maria yang keluar dari dapur dan berpamitan padanya, Nesia melanjutkan makannya. Apartemen kecil dengan penghuni tiga orang seperti ini, ketika sendiri, akan benar-benar terasa sepi dan sunyi.

Memutuskan bahwa perutnya tidak mampu menampung lebih dari apa yang sudah ia telan, ia mengangkat peralatan makannya (dengan omelet yang masih tersisa sedikit di piringnya) dan peralatan makan Chau ke dapur. Mungkin Chau sangat terburu-buru hingga lupa untuk setidaknya membawa peralatan makan ini ke dapur agar tidak menganggu pemandangan di meja makan.

Nesia merupakan orang yang agak _strict _ketika berbicara tentang kebersihan.

Waktu yang masih tersisa banyak ia gunakan untuk melakukan hal-hal yang menjadi rutinitas lain sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Membersihkan peralatan makannya (dan untuk kali ini, juga peralatan makan Chau), mematikan seluruh lampu, lalu menyandang tas ranselnya sebelum mengambil lalu memakai kedua sepatu _flat _hitamnya di rak.

Merasa yakin bahwa semua telah beres, gadis itu membuka pintu depan dan menutupnya kembali. Pada saat ia tengah berusaha mengunci pintu apartemennya itulah telinganya menangkap sebuah suara yang menyebut namanya.

Menoleh, ia memberi senyuman kecil pada **Lovino Vargas **yang juga tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya sendiri.

"Sejak kapan kau sudah berada di situ?" tanya Nesia sembari menatap heran dan menahan senyumnya. Tidak mendapat respon berarti dari Lovino selain gumaman tak jelas, Nesia memasukkan kembali kuncinya (kunci cadangan pribadi miliknya!) ke tas ranselnya. Mendekat ke arah Lovino, Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan tatapan jahil dari kedua matanya yang bulat dengan iris hitam kecoklatan, "Pasti menungguku, ya~~?"

Lovino hanya mendecak dengan ekspresi kesal dan terganggu. Lalu dengan cepat berbalik dan langsung melangkah pergi dari sana. Namun justru sifatnya yang seperti itulah yang sering membuat Nesia terkikik geli dan gemas, seperti sekarang.

"**Antonio Fernandez **Bastardo itu mungkin sekarang telah menunggu kita! Jadi cepatlah jalan!" teriak pemuda berambut coklat itu tanpa menoleh ke Nesia yang masih berada di belakangnya.

Nesia tertawa, sebelum berlari kecil-kecil menghampiri dan menyejajari langkah pemuda yang kini ia tahu, merupakan keturunan seorang pengusaha Italia itu, "Oke-oke!"

* * *

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**I just own the plot of the story and I don't make money from it.**

**Warning: ****AU****, ****Human Name, High School****, OC, OoC yang mendewa, (highly possible) crack pairs, (a lil') Nesia-centric, but no Mary Sue/Gary Stu I assure you :D totally absurd.**

**Pairing: multimalexNesia  
**

**Ini murni dari pemikiran saya. ****Maaf jika kebetulan ada kesamaan ide**** karena setting gakuen sangat banyak di FHI. Itu tidak disengaja :D**

**Long Live FHI and Say NO to Plagiarism! Mari berkarya dengan hati dan imajinasi :D**

**Maju FHI!**

**Happy reading **

* * *

Periode tiga puluh tiga hari resmi menjalani kegiatan belajar mengajar di Hetalia High menjadi waktu yang bisa dibilang terasa cukup singkat. Masa MOS yang penuh dengan intrik, trik, manipulasi, dan terutama, penindasan (?) telah diakhiri dan menjadi salah satu masa yang akan dikenang baik di memori siapapun yang terlibat di dalamnya. Para senior Komite Disiplin kini terganti dengan para Guru dan karyawan Hetalia High. Penindasan kini terganti dengan pelajaran dan tugas dan ulangan dan semua hal yang wajar dianggap merepotkan oleh sebagian besar pengenyam pendidikan. Para murid baru kini tidak hanya bisa bersosialisasi antar murid baru saja; lebih dari itu! Para senior kelas dua, para 'mantan' Komite Disiplin, dan para anggota non-Komite Disiplin yang sebelumnya tidak dikenal karena tidak diperbolehkan masuk, atau setidaknya, melihat rangkaian kegiatan MOS.

Mengapa periode satu bulan lebih tiga hari itu sangat terasa cukup singkat bagi Nesia?

Banyak alasan tentu saja. Dimana alasan-alasan tersebut pada intinya membawa hal dan dampak positif bagi perspektif Nesia terhadap sekolah elit yang terkenal akan keanggunan, kemewahan, kebangsawanan, dan apapun _tetek-bengek _yang disanjung-sanjung para orang luar sana bagi sekolah ini.

Pertama, Nesia memiliki perubahan pemikiran terhadap 'mantan' Komite Disiplin saat acara MOS telah berakhir. Dugaannya bahwa para KomDis memasang wajah sangar bin judes hanya pada saat MOS saja, terbukti benar ketika pada suatu hari waktu itu ia disapa ramah oleh beberapa 'mantan' KomDis ketika berada di kantin, saat lewat di lorong sekolah, bahkan ia pernah ditawari tumpangan mobil untuk pulang oleh salah seorang 'mantan' KomDis. Begitu banyak sekali KomDis yang mengenal dan terlihat akrab dengannya hingga membuat gadis dengan rambut hitam sedikit ikal itu terheran-heran. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan jawabannya ketika suatu hari Senior Francis Bonnefoy merespon keheranannya itu dengan kalimat semacam,

"Siapa yang tidak kenal salah satu peserta MOS yang nyaris berciuman di depan umum, melamun dan tidak memperhatikan ucapan Vash saat Wawasan Wiyata Mandala, memberi Vash lagu yang Oh _ma cheri, _sangat manis~~," jawab Francis ceria sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Dan kami punya dokumentasinya lho, dalam bentuk video. Honhonhon…"

Yang bisa dilakukan Nesia hanya menghela napas pasrah dan menatap Francis dengan pandangan putus asa.

Ya, itu benar. Sepertinya Nesia sudah menjadi semacam _newbie of the year _apes pada tahun ajaran baru Hetalia High ini.

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal MOS dan semua 'kesialan' yang sempat menimpanya, mau tak mau pikiran Nesia akan secara otomatis tertuju pada seniornya yang beralis selebat hutan Amazon Brazilia. Sikap **Arthur Kirkland **terhadapnya paska MOS, tidak begitu banyak berubah. Masih terlihat dingin, masih terlihat angkuh. Dan tentu saja, Nesia tidak peduli dan tidak memandang hal itu sebagai suatu soal (karena ayolah, SIAPA JUGA YANG PEDULI DAN MEMBUTUHKAN ORANG SEPERTI ITU?!). Terbebas dari ulah dan kutukan 'mantan' Ketuanya itu saja Nesia sudah bersyukur sekali.

Selain para senior yang sangat _welcome _sekali pada kehadiran murid baru paska MOS, Nesia juga menjalani kehidupan sekolahnya dengan bergabung dengan salah satu dari sekian banyak klub yang ada di sekolah tercinta. Seperti murid baru lainnya, ia juga tertarik untuk menjalani kegiatan di luar kegiatan formal sekolah yang membosankan. Nesia langsung mengarahkan perhatiannya pada beberapa klub yang ada; paduan suara, _manga_, atau radio. Namun pada akhirnya, setelah mengalami beberapa hari kegalauan yang lebaynya minta tepok jidat, pada akhirnya ia menjatuhkan pilihannya pada klub radio (sekalipun Senior Andrew Scholte sempat memintanya mempertimbangkan lebih lanjut akan klub paduan suara yang dipimpinnya. Terimakasih pada bakat terpendam Nesia yang ia tunjukkan di hari MOS waktu itu terhadap Vash).

Cukup satu klub saja yang ia tekuni, karena ia juga berencana untuk mengikuti _open recruitment _anggota OSIS tahun periode kepengurusan baru yang katanya, akan digelar satu bulan lagi.

Selain itu, mengapa periode tiga puluh tiga hari merupakan periode yang sangat singkat, karena alasan tertentu, yakni kehadiran Lovino Vargas, **Lily Zwingli**, dan… Antonio Carriedo sebagai tiga pihak paling dekat dalam kehidupannya di AS ini, selain Maria dan Chau, tentu saja. Mungkin Nesia harus berterimakasih juga (selain merutukinya) pada kesialan-kesialan yang diterimanya pada masa MOS yang membawa dirinya pada kedekatannya dengan tiga orang yang disebut di atas. Tiga orang yang kini, tidak berlebihan jika dikatakan sebagai tiga orang sahabat dekatnya.

Lovino Vargas, seorang keturunan pengusaha muda Italia yang mengembangkan bisnisnya di negeri Paman Sam ini. Menjadi tetangga apartemennya, merupakan salah satu faktor lain selain MOS, yang mendekatkan darah Italia dengan darah Indonesia tersebut. Kedekatan itu semakin melekat saja ketika keduanya tahu bahwa mereka berdua ditempatkan dalam satu kelas yang sama. Hanya saja, Lovino lebih memilih Klub Botani sebagai ajang mengembangkan bakatnya dalam tanam-menanam dan merawat tumbuhan, terutama, tomat.

Dan sudah tahukah kalian bahwa ternyata, dan tak disangka, Lovino memiliki saudara kembar seumuran yang juga bersekolah di Hetalia High dan sebagai murid baru pula? Karena Nesia tidak menyangka sama sekali. Ia pikir Lovino tinggal sendiri di apartemen. Namun pikiran tersebut keliru sama sekali ketika ia suatu hari ia bertemu dengan pemuda berambut coklat dan setinggi Lovino di depan pintu apartemen Lovino. Ketika Nesia menyapanya dengan sebutan 'Lovino', pemuda itu justru mengatakan bahwa Lovino belum pulang sekolah dan ada kegiatan klub.

Dan nama dari saudara kembar Lovino adalah Feliciano Vargas. Dan percayalah, sekalipun mereka bagai pinang dibelah dua, namun sifat mereka bagai bumi dengan langit. Sangat berbeda. Sebab mengapa Nesia tidak pernah berjumpa dengan Feliciano di apartemen Lovino adalah karena pemuda itu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah Ayah, atau Kakek, atau teman dekatnya, Senior Ludwig Beilschmidt.

Selain Lovino Vargas, adalah Lily Zwingli yang merupakan gadis manis nan lugu. Bersama dengan Kakak kandungnya, Senior Vash Zwingli, ia berasal dari keturunan keluarga imigran yang berasal dari negeri Swiss. Sebuah keluarga kaya dan terkesan aristokrat, Lily dan Vash merupakan cerminan sempurna dari tipikal sosok _lady _dan _gentleman_. Berkat kedekatan mereka sebagai satu tim saat MOS, Nesia dan Lily dengan mudah menjalin keakraban lebih lanjut paska MOS. Meski tidak sekelas, namun kelas Lily tepat berada di samping kelas Nesia sehingga memudahkan mereka untuk saling bertemu dan bercakap.

Sekalipun awalnya terkadang Lily tampak rikuh dan sangat pemalu (terutama ketika Nesia bersama Antonio atau Lovino atau keduanya) tetapi lambat laun ia bisa membiasakan diri. Terutama dengan Lovino, karena kebetulan sekali mereka tergabung dalam klub yang sama.

Dan terakhir adalah Antonio Carriedo.

Hanya dengan membayangkan wajah atau mendengar namanya saja, mampu membuat darah Nesia seketika berdesir dan ia, seolah mampu merasakan hembusan angin hangat musim panas sekalipun di sekitarnya turun salju. Hanya dengan melihat kedua matanya yang sehijau batu _emerald _itu, mampu membuat jantung Nesia berakselerasi lebih cepat, seolah ia tengah menantikan suatu hal yang sangat dinantinya. Dan hanya dengan melihat senyum secerah mentari itu, hanya dengan mendengar suara yang selalu bernada ceria itu, sering membuat Nesia tanpa sadar terpaku. Beku.

Dan secara tak sadar menahan napas selama beberapa detik.

Ia sempat merasakan ada sesuatu yang sangat memberatkan ketika ia melihat di papan pengumuman bahwa ia dan Antonio berbeda kelas. Ia juga harus menghela napas khas orang putus asa pada hidup ketika ia mendengar dari Antonio bahwa ia mengikuti klub musik. Tetapi itu tidak menjadi soal lagi ketika seiring waktu berjalan, Nesia mampu menghela napas lega ketika Antonio tidak merubah sikapnya; Nesia pikir, mereka berdua akan sama-sama kembali menjadi orang asing selepas MOS. Tetapi nyatanya tidak. Antonio masih sering mengunjunginya (dan Lovino) di kelas, terkadang pulang dan berangkat sekolah bersama dengannya (dan Lovino), dan juga sering menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan _hang out _atau sekedar nonton DVD di apartemen Nesia (atau Lovino) atau rumah Antonio.

Nesia terkadang menghela napas jengkel juga ketika kini ia mulai melihat Lovino seperti tembok Berlin (?) baginya dan Antonio. Apalagi sepertinya Antonio juga dekat sekali dengan Lovino…

Entah ini hanya sebuah _crush _atau memang… err… cinta, tetapi Nesia bukanlah gadis yang mengenal kata putus asa dengan demikian mudahnya, kan? Jadi, waktu tiga puluh tiga hari merupakan waktu yang masih cukup singkat baginya untuk 'berusaha' meraih keberuntungannya dengan Antonio.

Haha!

Ngomong-ngomong soal Antonio, kemarin dia kan berjanji akan mengajaknya (dan… hhhhh! Lovino) ke restoran masakan Spanyol milik Ibunya di pusat kota, selesai pulang sekolah.

Ibunya Antonio seperti apa, ya?

"Hayo… mikirin apa?"

Ucapan dan pandangan menggoda dari Lily tidak serta merta seolah mampu menjadi air es yang disiramkan kepada Nesia yang berjalan pelan dengan pandangan _dreamy _dan sesekali bibirnya mengulum senyum kecil.

Membuat Lily menatap heran dan memutuskan untuk menepuk pelan pundak Nesia.

Segera tersadar dari pemikiran galau dan absurd-nya, Nesia segera menoleh dan menatap terkejut ke arah Lily, "Kenapa?" tanyanya, yang mendapat respon senyum kecil dari gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Tidak. Tadi Zayn Malik lewat di depan kita."

Nesia kembali menoleh depan dan menghembuskan napas berat, "Tidak lucu, Lily."

Terkikik pelan, Lily menyahut, "Habisnya, melamun saja. Tidak heran saat MOS waktu itu kau kena marah Senior Kirkland dan Vash."

Hhhh…

Kenapa harus mengulas masa pahit, sih?

Tidak mendapat respon berarti dari Nesia, Lily kembali melanjutkan, "Ngomong-ngomong soal Senior Kirkland, kau sudah benar-benar putus kontak dengannya, ya?"

Seolah mendengar topik yang sangat tabu baginya dan membuat otak Nesia langsung mengulas kembali seringai yang jeleknya masaolloh itu, Nesia langsung tanpa sadar sedikit menjutekkan suaranya ketika berucap, "Kenapa tiba-tiba tentang dia?"

"Tidak," jawab Lily sembari menatap Nesia dengan terkejut. Habis, _mood _sahabat dekatnya ini tiba-tiba berubah drastis begitu saja, "Hanya… kupikir, selama MOS, kalian terlihat dekat sekali."

Nesia mendengus, "Hubungan kami saat MOS itu hanya hubungan majikan dan budak –ah, bukan, hanya hubungan setan dengan manusia."

Lily menutup mulutnya sembari menahan tawa kecilnya. Setelah menenangkan diri dan mengambil napas, ia menatap Nesia dengan seulas senyum masih tersungging di bibirnya, "Sebegitu bencinya pada Senior Kirkland?"

Dalam hati, Nesia tidak mengerti, mengapa perjalanan mereka berdua menuju kantin saat istirahat kini diisi oleh obrolan seputar Kirkland.

Dari semua topik yang ada dan bisa diperbincangkan, mengapa harus tentang Kirkland?

Dan omongan Lily hanya mendapat respon berupa dengusan absurd dari Nesia.

Kantin kompleks gedung A Hetalia High memang selalu terlihat penuh jika istirahat makan siang seperti ini. Karena selain tempatnya yang lebih sempit dari kantin kompleks gedung B atau gedung C, juga karena makanan yang disediakan sangat memanjakan lidah dan perut hingga membuat para murid kelas 1 seperti Nesia dan Lily, rela antri dalam memesan makanannya. Dalam kantin ini, terdapat beberapa stand yang menjual berbagai makanan yang berbeda satu sama lain. Ada stand makanan cepat saji, ada stand makanan berat, ada juga stand yang hanya menjual minuman dingin atau jus.

Baru sampai di halaman kantin, Nesia menghela napas putus asa sembari menyesal tidak membawa bekal sendiri saja.

Lihatlah, kantin itu lebih tepat disebut pasar.

Ramai!

"Mau ke stand apa, Nes?" tanya Lily sembari mengamati satu per satu stand yang ada.

"Aku sepertinya sedang ingin makan–."

"Ah!" ucapan Nesia terhenti oleh pekikan Lily sembari gadis itu menunjuk ke sebuah arah.

Mengikuti koordinat pandangan dan tunjukan telunjuk Lily, Nesia menyadari bahwa gadis itu tengah menatap ke arah stand cepat saji.

Namun bukan stand cepat saji itu yang seketika membuat kedua mata Nesia sedikit menyipit sembari kedua bibirnya melengkung ke bawah.

"Panjang umur! Itu Senior Kirkland, kan?" ucap Lily pelan sembari mendorong-dorong kecil pundak Nesia dengan telunjuk kirinya. Membuat Nesia memutar bola mata dan membatin, 'Seperti aku tengah mengharap bertemu dengan si alis itu saja.'

"Kenapa dia ada di kantin sini? Kompleks gedung C kan juga terdapat kantin," gumam Nesia sembari menatap Arthur yang tengah duduk bersangga dagu di sebuah kursi di depan stand makanan cepat saji.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana saja?"

"Tidak!" jawab Nesia cepat dan berontak, lalu segera berbalik arah dan menuju stand pertama yang dilihat kedua matanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Lily heran sembari berusaha mensejajari langkah Nesia, "Ayolah, aku yakin, Senior Kirkland pasti sudah tidak jahat kepadamu lagi."

"Apa lagi ini?" keluh Nesia sembari melempar kedua tangannya ke udara; frustasi tingkat dewa, "Pertama Vash. Dan sekarang Kirkland? Kau ini apa? _Cupid stupid_?"

Lily tertawa, "Aku hanya berpikir bahwa kau dan Senior Kirkland tampak manis–."

Nesia menelan kembali hasrat ingin muntahnya.

"–tetapi, jika kau memang ingin kembali pada Vash, aku bisa membantu."

Nesia hanya menggeram capek.

Ini semua gara-gara Kirkland bastardo itu yang membuat Nesia terkadang masih mendapat pertanyaan dari orang lain seputar 'hubungannya' dengan Vash!

Setelah memasuki stand yang mirip seperti sebuah kafe di kantin itu, Nesia segera memesan dua buah donat dan satu jus jeruk. Sedangkan Lily hanya memesan sebuah teh hijau.

"Apa?" tanya Lily heran ketika Nesia menatapnya dengan pandangan seolah-olah di kepala Lily tumbuh dua buah tanduk merah.

"…Kau hanya memesan itu tadi?" tanya Nesia ragu.

Lily mengangguk, "Aku harus menjaga penampilanku," Lily menunduk bersama dengan suaranya yang mengecil dan terdengar ragu, "…Kau tahu, keluarga besarku punya pengamatan yang teliti sekali mengenai penampilan seorang… _ladies _atau _gentlemen_."

Mendengarnya, Nesia menatap Lily dengan pandangan antara tidak mengerti dan prihatin. Di satu sisi, ia tidak tahu mengapa dan bagaimana ada aturan seperti itu di keluarga 'aristokrat' seperti keluarga Lily, dan di sisi lain, ia merasa prihatin juga. Ayolah, jika dibandingkan dengan Nesia, Lily bisa terlihat lebih kurus darinya. Jika gadis itu tidak rutin memakai pita merah di rambutnya, atau tidak memakai rok, maka orang pasti akan mengiranya laki-laki karena um… dadanya yang cukup rata sebagai seorang gadis remaja.

"Annesia!"

Belum sempat Nesia merespon ucapan Lily dengan ucapan atau perilaku apapun, suara barusan terdengar dan membuat tak hanya Nesia, namun Lily juga menoleh ke sumber suara.

Tampaklah seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah melangkah ke arah meja dimana Nesia dan Lily berada.

"Senior Tiino?" ucap Nesia begitu pemuda itu sampai di dekat mereka berdua.

Senior Tiino, seorang pemuda kelas dua yang baru dikenal Nesia saat ia resmi menjadi anggota klub Radio. Ia termasuk salah satu senior di klub yang diketuai oleh Senior Francis itu, sekaligus menjadi penyiar klub Radio yang paling Nesia kagumi.

Suaranya jernih dan terdengar sangat ceria. Ditambah dengan wajah polos dan seinosen itu, tidak heran jika Nesia sempat mengiranya sebagai murid kelas satu.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini sebentar?" kata Tiino setelah mengangguk dan memberi sapa pada Lily.

"Tentu," ujar Nesia dan Lily, yang direspon oleh ucapan terimakasih oleh senior mereka berdua itu.

Begitu Tiino telah terduduk, _waitress _pembawa pesanan Nesia dan Lily datang dan meletakkan pesanan mereka, dan langsung pergi setelah membungkuk, setelah Nesia dan Lily mengucapkan terimakasih.

Nesia meminum jusnya, "Ada apa Senior Tiino?" tanya Nesia.

Tiino tersenyum lebar sembari bersangga dagu. Menatap Nesia dengan kedua matanya yang tampak berbinar, ia menjawab, "Hanya mau menemui Nesia saja, kok."

Nesia pasti sudah menyemburkan jus yang ada di mulutnya jika ia tidak segera menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya dengan satu telapak tangannya.

Lily dan Tiino terkikik geli melihatnya. Apalagi setelah itu muka Nesia tampak memerah dengan kedua matanya yang melotot berang ke arah Tiino.

"Yang benar saja!" geram Nesia. Merasa nyaris mati dia akibat tenggorokkannya tercekik seperti tadi, "Itu tidak lucu, Senior!"

"Oh, ya?" masih tertawa, Tiino menunjuk Lily sembari masih menatap Nesia, "Aku dan dia tertawa lho."

Dan kini _death glare _gratis Nesia mengarah pada Lily.

Merasa pandangan mematikannya tidak bereaksi sedikitpun pada dua makhluk yang masih cekikikan di depannya, Nesia menyerah dan menghela napas berat, "Sudahlah, Senior. Serius sedikit, _lha_…," ujar Nesia, lalu ia mengambil satu donat dengan lelehan coklat dan taburan keju, dan menginggitnya dengan kesal, seolah yang tengah ia gigit itu bukan donat, tetapi daging.

Tiino berdehem untuk meredakan tawanya, lalu ia mengambil sesuatu dari balik saku jasnya, "Ini, aku disuruh Francis memberikan ini padamu."

Nesia melirik benda yang diletakkan Tiino di meja dan diarahkan ke depan Nesia, "Apa itu?"

"Hei-hei telan dahulu," Tiino memperingatkan, lalu ia menoleh ke arah Lily yang sibuk dengan teh hijaunya, "Lily, coba kau ajari temanmu ini satu-dua cara untuk menjadi seorang _lady _yang baik."

Nesia hanya melirik sangar sembari menyinyirkan bibirnya ke arah Tiino. Sedangkan Lily hanya tersenyum geli ke arah Nesia.

"Kutanya, apa ini, Senior Tiino?" ulang Nesia dengan penuh penekanan di tiap kata.

Tiino kembali memberi perhatiannya pada Nesia dan benda yang tadi ia berikan, "Itu titipan Francis yang dititipi oleh pihak Dewan Akademik sekolah. Besok adalah jadwalmu siaran, kan? Kau siarkan saja pengumuman di kertas itu," jelas Tiino.

"Oke deh," ujar Nesia sembari langsung memasukkan lipatan kertas itu ke saku jasnya, tanpa terlebih dahulu membukanya. Ia lalu menatap Tiino dengan heran, "Tetapi kalau cuma memberitahu begini saja, kau bisa menyerahkannya besok saja kan, waktu aku ke ruang siaran?"

Dan Tiino hanya tersenyum lebar sembari semakin menggeser tempat duduknya ke arah Nesia.

Sembari bersangga dagu, ia berucap dengan nada seolah apa yang diucapkannya adalah berita terbaik sepanjang masa, "Habisnya aku tidak bisa menahan rinduku pada Nesia, sih."

Puji Tuhan Nesia tidak tersedak untuk kedua kalinya.

Tetapi mungkin Senior Tiino harus kembali ke kelas dengan lengannya yang terdapat bercak biru lebam akibat cubitan maut Nesia.

-oOo-

Nyatanya, rencana yang sudah Nesia tunggu-tunggu untuk terlaksana, akhirnya batal total dan membuat gadis itu menghela napas kecewa dan sedikit merasa dongkol di hatinya.

Antonio tidak jadi membawa dirinya (dan Lovino) untuk berkunjung ke restoran Ibunya dengan alasan bahwa Antonio harus segera menyelesaikan suatu tugas dari klub musiknya yang harus diserahkan besok pagi.

Tetapi pemuda itu segera memperbaiki semua dengan berjanji bahwa ia akan membawa kedua sahabatnya itu ke restoran milik keluarganya itu dalam waktu dekat ini. Selain itu, ia juga berjanji bahwa malam ini, ia bersedia menonton DVD bersama Nesia dan Lovino di apartemen Lovino dan menginap di apartemen Lovino.

Tidak buruk, juga, kan?

Pikiran culas itulah yang mampir di otak Nesia saat ia berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Lovino setelah menekan bel sekali. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam lebih, dan pastinya Antonio telah datang karena mereka bertiga berjanji berkumpul di apartemen Lovino pada pukul sembilan tepat.

"Hei," Nesia tersenyum lebar kepada Lovino yang berdiri membuka pintu.

"Hei," Lovino menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah dalam apartemen, secara tak lisan menyuruh Nesia melangkah masuk.

Begitu Nesia melangkah masuk ia sudah disambut oleh sebuah suara yang menyapa namanya. Dan kedua bola hitam kecoklatan Nesia melihat bahwa Antonio sudah terduduk di lantai di depan sofa di ruang santai apartemen.

"Hai!" balas Nesia kelewat ceria. Dibelakangnya Lovino berjalan tenang setelah menutup dan mengunci pintu apartemen, "Kau cepat sekali datang?" tanya Nesia setelah terduduk bersila di dekat Antonio. Kedua matanya menatap beberapa benda yang terletak di lantai di sekitar ia dan Antonio duduk.

Tiga kotak ukuran jumbo _popcorn_, dua kotak ukuran jumbo _potato chips_, lima batang coklat, satu kotak susu, dan…. Dua buah botol besar… _wine_?

Nesia tersenyum patah sembari masih menatap semua 'hidangan' yang tercecer di lantai berkapet abu-abu itu, "Ini semua… kita pesta?"

"Antonio Bastardo itu baru dari berbelanja sebelum sampai sini," ucap Lovino sembari mendudukkan dirinya di samping Nesia. Menselonjorkan kaki, ia menarik kotak yang ia gunakan untuk menyimpan koleksi DVD nya dan menaruhnya di hadapan Nesia dan Antonio.

Mendengar kalimat Lovino, Nesia menoleh ke arah Antonio dan memberi pemuda itu pandangan heran. Sangat heran, "Kau? Berbelanja? Malam-malam begini?"

Antonio tersenyum sembari memberi perhatiannya pada box DVD Lovino. Tangannya memilah-milah pilihan yang ada di sana, "Sebenarnya bukan aku. Aku hanya….," tangannya menarik satu DVD bergenre _action_, dan memerhatikannya sebentar, "..menemani Senior Bella selepas kami mengerjakan tugas klub," ia kembali meletakkan DVD itu ke box dan kembali memilah, "Dan dia yang membelikan semua ini untuk kita. Oh ya," Antonio mengangkat wajahnya dan memberi senyum tipis pada Nesia dan Lovino, "Dia titip salam pada kalian semua."

"Senior Bella?" ujar Nesia heran.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melihat ini?" Antonio menyerahkan satu DVD bergenre _horor _ke Lovino. Lalu ia menoleh ke Nesia, "Ya. Senior Bella Van Hardt. Ingat? Ketua Kelompokku waktu MOS."

Dalam otak Nesia seketika terulas Senior perempuan anggota KomDis. Berambut pirang. Iris hijau dan bentuk mata yang mengingatkan ia pada dua buah mata penyanyi kesukaannya, Taylor Swift. Intinya, cantik.

Dan pasti memiliki kepandaian dalam hal musik. Ia bergabung dalam Klub Musik juga bukan karena asal-asalan, kan?

"Aa," ujar Nesia lirih pada akhirnya. Lalu ia menatap kembali semua hidangan yang ada di lantai, "Dia baik sekali kalau begitu."

"Dan tentu saja, kau boleh mengambil manapun kecuali dua botol _wine _itu," ujar Lovino sembari menarik satu DVD dari box dan mengembalikan DVD yang diserahkan Antonio tadi, kembali ke box. Ia lalu memasukkan kaset DVD itu pada DVD _player _di depan sana.

"Tentu saja. Dua botol _wine _ini hanya untukku dan Lovi~" Antonio mengedipkan mata ke arah Lovino, yang segera direspon oleh ekspresi jijik dari Lovino.

"Lagipula juga siapa yang mau minum itu," gumam Nesia sembari menyambar satu-satunya botol susu cair segar yang ada, "Film apa yang kau masukkan itu Lovino?"

Lovino menyebutkan sebuah judul film tanpa menoleh ke arah dua temannya yang ada di belakang. Begitu mendengarnya, Nesia pura-pura memasang wajah mau muntah. Dan Antonio hanya ternganga.

"Kenapa?!" jutek Lovino sembari menoleh kesal.

"Ew. _Romance_?" ujar Nesia menatap tak percaya pada Lovino.

"Ini juga ada genre _angst…_ drama… dan–dan–," kedua emeraldnya melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, seolah mencari sebuah kalimat atau kata yang tepat, "_Dammit_! Tonton saja!"

"Aw, Lovino~" Antonio melempar satu DVD ke arah Lovino yang masih duduk bersimpuh di depan DVD _player_ di depan sana, "Mending itu saja. Genre _action_! Mendapat beberapa Piala Oscar untuk beberapa kategori tahun lalu!"

Lovino mendecak kesal, "Tidak! Kalian tonton saja dahulu baru komentar!"

"Melihat _cover _DVD-nya saja kami sudah bisa menebak jalan ceritanya," ujar Nesia sembari melahap satu batang _chips _kentang.

"Ayolah Lovi~ Aku datang dan menghabiskan malam kesini bukan untuk melihat soap opera," rajuk Antonio sembari mengibaskan tangannya, pertanda capai.

"Ah!" Nesia memasang ekspresi seperti ia baru mengungkap suatu rahasia besar, "Jangan-jangan, seleramu memang seperti itu? _Romance_… _Angst_… drama…"

"Ya!" Antonio membelalak sembari menjentikkan jemarinya, lalu sedetik kemudian ia memasang ekspresi jahil, "Aw… Lovino yang bermulut kasar sepertinya suka membuang-buang tisu untuk menonton adegan penguras air mata, ya~~"

"Uuuwww~~" Nesia tersenyum sembari menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di bawah dagu, "Manis sekali~"

"Imut~."

"_Cute–_."

"OKE, BAIKLAH DAN SEKARANG TUTUP MULUT KALIAN BRENGSEK!"

Dan Antonio serta Nesia langsung ber-_high five _ria, tanpa memedulikan Lovino yang memerah wajahnya sembari menggeram. Mengingatkan kita semua pada ekspresi bull dog yang habis keinjek ekornya.

CTAS!

Dan semua langsung gelap gulita seketika.

"_Cool_," geram Lovino, "Makan tuh, film _action-_peraih-Oscar-mu!"

Nesia membelalak terkejut, "Lampu mati?"

"Bukan. Kau sudah berada di alam baka," ujar Lovino retoris. Lalu ia menggeram kesal sembari melempar kedua tangannya ke udara. Putus asa, "Sekarang apa!" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

"Tidak keren, Lovi, Nes," ujar Antonio menghela napas. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada bawahan sofa di belakangnya, ia membuka satu tutup botol _wine _yang ada, "Apartemen ini fasilitasnya sama sekali tidak keren."

"Diam, Bastardo!" hardik Lovino keras. Dengan malas ia berdiri dan langsung berjalan menuju meja yang ada di dekat situ. Walaupun keadaan gelap, tetapi syukurlah masih terdapat cahaya temaram dari bulan musim panas yang menerobos jendela kaca di dekat sana.

Nesia menghela napas lelah, "Percuma saja semua ini kalau begitu," ia turut menyandarkan diri di bawahan sofa, di samping Antonio.

Merasa bosan (karena Lovino sedang sibuk dengan apapun urusannya di meja sana, dan Antonio yang sibuk menenggak sedikit demi sedikit _wine _miliknya), iseng-iseng Nesia mulai membuka mulutnya dan mendendangkan kecil sebuah lagu. Kebiasaannya jika merasa bosan, galau, atau kurang kerjaan banget, ia akan berlala-lili ria.

Termasuk seperti sekarang.

Menyanyikan lagu Paramore "Ignorance" versi nge-slow (karena ia menyanyi juga dengan suara lirih bin gak niat) sembari menunggu kira-kira kapan listrik akan menyala lagi. Sempat ingin kembali saja ke apartemennya sendiri. Tetapi apartemennya juga pasti tidak berbeda keadaannya sekarang dengan milik Lovino, kan?

Lagipula… Antonio kan belum pulang dan masih ada di sini. Aha.

"_Where's your gavel, your jury_…"

Nesia mulai mendengar suara sesuatu seperti diketuk-ketukkan ke permukaan yang kasar dan rata. Dalam cahaya temaram milik bulan yang menerangi ruangan, ia melihat bahwa kesepuluh jemari Antonio tengah menjadikan box kayu DVD Lovino sebagai 'drum' imajinasinya.

Merasa (**sangat**) tersanjung karena Antonio apresiasi terhadap suaranya, atau karena pemuda itu hanya suka pada lagu atau penyanyi aslinya, Nesia melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

Bahkan makin lama makin semangat dan serius sekali. Seperti ia tengah diutus oleh Hayley untuk menggantikannya sementara di penampilan konser akbar Paramore.

Bahkan keduanya tidak mendengar suara Lovino yang mendecak kesal dan memandang keduanya dengan tatapan seolah ia melihat dua orang gila telanjang di depannya.

"_Well you treat me just like…_," dari suara nge-slow, suara Nesia makin mengeras dan lama-lama terdengar nge-rock pula.

Dan Antonio seperti terbawa dan terhipnotis, semakin serius mengetuk-ketukkan jemarinya di box dan mengangguk-angguk serta memejamkan erat matanya.

Lovino mendecih sembari menghela napas berat. Merasa di apartemennya telah berada dua orang remaja dengan masa balita kurang bahagia (lagipula balita mana yang menyanyikan lagu Paramore begitu?).

"… _I guess I'll go…_," entah kerasukan apa, Nesia berdiri dan meloncat ke atas sofa warna krem yang tadi disandarinya dan Antonio. Di atas sofa itu, gadis itu berdiri seolah-olah ia adalah artis besar di atas sebuah panggung.

Botol susu di tangan sebagai mik. Mata memejam erat dan kepala angguk-geleng macam roker.

Dengan suara sangat sumbang hingga Lovino berkali-kali mengedutkan sebelah ujung matanya.

Tidak bisa disangkal jika gadis itu memiliki suara emas jika menyanyi dengan nada _slow_. Tetapi untuk _rock_, ia terdengar seperti bukan bernyanyi, tetapi seperti orang ayan berteriak-teriak.

Hhh.

.

.

"_Geuraeyo nan nul saranghae unjaena miduh…"_

Genie milik Girls' Generation dinyanyikan oleh Nesia sepenuh hati diiringi oleh ketukan jemari yang sama oleh Antonio. Meski Nesia yakin seratus persen jika Antonio tidak mengerti sama sekali bahasa yang disuarakan Nesia, tetapi pemuda itu tampak sangat menikmati (aksi 'nge-drum')nya.

Meloncat turun dari sofa, Nesia berlari ke arah Lovino dan menarik Lovino untuk turut 'beraksi' bersamanya dan Antonio.

Dan Lovino hanya mendengus.

.

.

"_AND I CAN SEE YOU YEARS FROM NOW IN A BAR, TALKING OVER FOOTBALL GAMES…_," teriak Nesia di atas sofa itu sembari sebotol susu masih berada di tangannya.

"Asekk~~" Antonio, berdiri dan mengakhiri karirnya sebagai drummer, menari dengan dua jempol di atas. Sangat mengingatkan Nesia pada gaya menari dangdut di negara asalnya.

Dan Lovino hanya duduk bersila di lantai dan melahap _popcorn_. Senter yang tadi sibuk dicari dan telah ditemukannya di laci, kini terlupakan begitu saja di sampingnya.

.

.

"_IT'S NOT ABOUT THE MONEY, MONEY, MONEY_…"

Nesia masih menjadi _rock-star _di atas sofa sana. Meloncat-loncat, teriak-teriak, mengangguk-angguk, dan semua hal yang wajar dilakukan oleh bintang rock terkenal.

Antonio masih 'bergoyang dangdut'nya. Malah kini ia menggenggam satu botol _wine_ di tangan kanannya. Matanya sudah merem melek, entah karena mabuk, mengantuk, atau kelelahan.

Dan Lovino hanya menengguk dalam diam _wine_ miliknya.

.

.

"_WE ARE THE CHAMPION MY FRIEND!_" teriakan Antonio dan Nesia sangat keras di apartemen itu. Keduanya berdiri di atas sofa dengan masing-masing memegang satu botol (_wine_ untuk Antonio, susu untuk Nesia). Meloncat-loncat, berteriak-teriak. Bahkan Antonio memukul-mukulkan dengan keras bantalan sofa ke punggung sofa sembari berteriak-teriak, "YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH!"

Bahkan kemudian Antonio menyahut satu kotak _popcorn_ dan menabur-naburkan isinya ke udara.

"Confetti! Confetti!" teriaknya seperti orang gila.

"Wohooooooooo!" sahut Nesia sembari mengacungkan satu tinjunya ke udara.

"Untuk Nesia dan Antonio –ah, juga Lovinooooo!" teriak Antonio.

"YEYEYEYEYEYEYYY!" Nesia malah turut membuat ulah dengan menebar-nebar isi kotak _potato chips _layaknya seorang pengiring pengantin yang menebar bunga pada kedua mempelai yang berjalan menuju altar.

Dan Lovino hanya menatap impasif di lantai sana. Dalam hati ia bersumpah, ia akan membunuh dua sahabatnya itu jika besok tidak turut membantunya membersihkan semua omong kosong yang telah mereka lakukan malam ini pada apartemennya.

.

.

Tebaran _popcorn_ di mana-mana. Serpihan-serpihan _potato chips _di sana-sini. Tumpahan air beralkohol atau susu baik di karpet dan di sofa. Bantal sofa yang terlempar ke sana-kemari, bahkan ada yang mendarat di dekat pintu masuk di sana. Remahan-remahan batangan coklat yang tak hanya mengotori lantai, tetapi juga meninggalkan noda baik di karpet atau di sofa berwarna krem lembut itu.

Tetapi untuk saat ini tiada yang peduli.

Bagaimana tidak jika tiga manusia yang terkapar dengan tidak elitnya di sana seolah sudah tidak bernyawa lagi? Pemuda berambut ikal coklat yang tertidur tengkurap dengan satu kaki dan satu tangan yang menggantung ke luar sofa. Seorang gadis yang pulas meringkuk di bawah sofa yang ditiduri lelaki tadi. Dan satu orang pemuda lain lagi yang terpejam, dengan tangan dan kaki telentang lebar seolah ia tengah hendak merangkul dunia. Efek alkohol telah benar-benar berdampak pada dua pemuda itu dan efek kelelahan dan keabsurdan, telah membuat si gadis seolah benar-benar terkuras tenaganya.

Jadi, tidur dan beristirahat adalah hal yang menjadi pilihan. Biarlah lantai kotor, biarlah ruangan berantakan. Urusan diomeli dan disemprot Lovino sih, diurus besok saja.

Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, bersamaan dengan listrik yang kembali berfungsi dan membuat ruangan terang kembali, dua pasang bola emerald membuka perlahan.

Untuk kemudian melirik sebentar pada sosok yang meringkuk pulas di bawah sofa sana.

.

.

Ketika pagi menyapa, merasakan hangatnya sinar mentari yang menerobos masuk ke jendela, perlahan kelopak mata Nesia membuka. Rasa kantuk dan lelah sangat terasa di sekujur tubuhnya yang merasa kaku akibat terbaring terus di lantai semalaman.

Menguap lebar-lebar, ia terhenti di tengah jalan bersamaan dengan kedua matanya yang menatap heran campur takjub ke arah tubuhnya yang masih terbaring.

Seingatnya kemarin, ia tertidur begitu saja setelah merasa lelah.

Dan ia yakin sekali bahwa ia tidak memakai apapun di tubuhnya selain pakaian yang dipakainya.

Tidak juga selimut tebal warna biru putih yang kini menyelimuti hangat sekujur tubuhnya.

* * *

(1) Ini fem!Portugal :D Maaf kalau namanya nyeleneh v_v *ga kreatip

(2) Nah, kalau yang ini mah Vietnam :D maaf juga kalau namanya aneh v_v *makin ga kreatip

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

"_Pie apa yang paling indah dan paliiiinggg _awesome_? Jawabannya adalah __**pie love you so awesomely much, **__Annesiaaa~~_."

.

" … _Aku. Selalu. Melihatmu.__Selalu.__Kemarin. Hari ini. Dan esok.__Dan selamanya selama kedua mata ini masih mampu melihat indahnya dunia._"

.

"Aku tidak butuh uang, tidak butuh beasiswa dan tidak butuh kuliah, tidak berminat sama sekali dengan _Summer Course_ –apalagi di Inggris! Dan cukup mampu untuk pergi liburan kemanapun dengan biayaku sendiri. Dan apa? Sertifikat? Jangan ber-can-da."

_._

"Apa-apaan ini? Beraninya kau mendaftar kompetisi ini bahkan tanpa kelompok?"

.

"Karena kau bukanlah satu-satunya pendaftar yang ngotot mengikuti kompetisi ini, sekalipun tidak memenuhi syarat administrasi."

.

"Hanya karena kau, kami tidak bisa memulai acara dan harus menunggumu selama lima belas menit. Kau pikir dirimu siapa? Ratu Inggris?"

* * *

**My retarded blabbering:**

Sengaja selipin TiinoNesia :D Pairing itu menurut saya cukup imut. Dan disini saya juga nyadar kok, kalau Lovino itu kelewat cool -_- hhhssshhh... Oh ya, saya masukin Klub Radio disini karena menurut saya Klub Radio itu seru dan rame anak-anaknya #obsesi ga kesampaian karena telat daftar di kampus# Soal chapter-chapter Absurdities yang hilang, saya udah bikin progress kok. Meski ga cepet, tetapi at least udah ada perkembangan :D

Dan Absurdities siap **menggoyang **seantero FHI!

Mohon dukungannya v_v

* * *

**Pojok **_**review**_**. **_**Monggo~**_

**UKNes-nya banyakin plis /** Tiap chapter pasti ada proporsi pairing sendiri-sendiri kok. Saya pengennya biar rata, antara UKNes, SpaiNes, dan RomaNes. Pemerataan itu lebih bagus daripada pertumbuhan #jiah #co-pas omongan dosen** / RomaNesnya unyu sekali /** Iya dong. Yang nulis aja unyu gilak giniii... #dor #mati** / Diksinya bagus, penulisannya rapih /** Terimakasih atas pujiannya :D Ah, masak sih? Fic absurd bin abal-abal-ababil gini.. #sok-sok malu #tsun-tsun dere-dere** / Aku lebih dapet feel UKNes. Kangen ama debatnya Arthur dengan Nesia /** Tunggu penampilan dua sejoli itu di chapter-chapter depan ya :*** / Kamu gila ya, udah ampe chapter 19 ngetiknya /** Iya, saya gilak BD dan saya makin gilak ketika chapter-chapter gilak yang sudah saya buat dengan begitu gilak itu kini menghilang gilak gegara virus gilak #makin gilak ** / Aku mau PruNes! /** Kayaknya di atas ada spoiler chapter depan tuh :D** / SpaNes kesannya unyu kalem gimana gitu /** Ah iya. Ide awal saya bikin SpaiNes karena alasan itu juga sih** / Data ilang? Tabah ya /** Hikzu.. Hikzu.. eaw Qaqaaa. Muuchy. Tapi saya udah bikin progress kok :) Terimakasih ya** / Masih berharap adanya PruHun... /** Um...** / Apa Spain Nesia Roma sekelas? /** Narasi awal chapter ini udah jelas kan? :*** / Adegan Spain tidur di pundak Nesia itu bikin fangirling /** Kyaaaa! #teriak ala cewek dapetin cowok mesum di toilet cewek** / Roma itu punya side job jadi copetkah? /** Wakakakak! Kenapa Romano jadi dapet stereotype maling lah, pencopet lah, pembobol lah, pencuri lah #lihat Lovi yang makin terpuruk** / banyak kata yang 'melengket'**** / **Iya, itu karena ada yang error di komputer saya. Gak tahu kenapa #gaptek** / Nesia-Carriedo? Maksudnya, Nesia-Antonio? /** Ah iya -_- #contoh orang males reread sebelum publish** / Hangat AC? Bukannya heater ya? /** Setahuku AC bisa diatur suhunya, kan? :0** / ALL HAIL SPAINES! /** Yeah! ALL HAIL ME! #oi, salah oi** / Suka juga ama LiechNes! /** Darimana kamu dapat hint absurd kayak gitu? Padahal saya ga niat bikin yuri loh** / Jurit malamnya kurang seru /** Iya, itu berdasar pada pengalaman saya sendiri pas ospek maba kemarin. Bukan jurit malam sih, lebih kayak penjelajahan malam hari aja #apa bedanya** / Aku suka sama hint VashNes disini /** Iya :D #ketahuan bingung respon apa** / Interaksi pairingnya imut-imut dan bikin mupeng /** A-HA-HAAA~ #muter-muter ala Taki di fandom AmeFuto** / Jadi pendukung RomaNes gegara fic ini /** Asekasek** / Pengen bikin doujinnya adegan bus itu /** Boleh :D Jangan lupa copyright-nya ya #plak** / Kalkulasi waktu pas jelajah malam agak kurang tepat /** #ratapi nilai matematika** / Arthur manaaaa?/Dikit banget nongolnya/Need moar Arthur!/Tumben banget Arthur ga adaaaaa / **Sabar ya, Ibuk-Ibuk, Bapak-Bapak. Mohon antri. Nanti pasti ada kok, Kang Arthurnya. Mohon dikasih kesempatan eksis buat Kang Supain dan Kang Romano, ya. Ibuk-Ibuk cantik beudh dan Bapak-Bapak macho gilak dweh :D

**#ngos-ngosan bales review #tepar**

* * *

**Mohon repiu~ Ayo, yang saya Nesia? Yang saya Arthur? Yang sayang Lovino? Yang sayang Antonio? Yang sayang dance in storm? #dilempar panah dart  
**

**Mohon dukungannya biar saya bisa cepet ngetik chapter-chapter yang ilang, biar Absurdities cepet update, biar cepet tamat, dan saya biar cepet bikin fic baru lagi :D  
**

**Repiu ya. Kamu cantik/ganteng banget deh. Keren lah pokoknya. Artis Hollywood mah lewat~  
**

**#obral gombalan#  
**

**Oh ya, bagi yang belum polling, silahkan polling ya, Kakak :*  
**

* * *

**Thank you so much.**

**From FHI with love,  
**

**Salam ciyus miapa  
**

**dis  
**


	11. Eleven: An Absurd Requirement

**dance in storm (orang yang terlanjur terlahir kece) ini kembali ke hadapan Anda :D #pembukaan ga penting macam apa ini# Sebelum baca lebih jauh, baca _warning_, ya :D Kalau masih protes soal OOC, absurd, gaje, dan lain-lain, entar saya cium lho :D *pembaca langsung nurut**

* * *

Kesepuluh jemari itu menari lincah di atas tuts _keyboard_. Sebuah _laptop_ berwarna putih dengan _merk _yang cukup ternama, terpampang di hadapannya. Layarnya menampilkan satu _window_ Microsoft Word yang lembarnya sedikit demi sedikit terisi oleh barisan kata yang ter-_input _sebagai hasil dari ketikan jemarinya. Sesekali mata berwarna hitam kecoklatan itu melirik cepat antara layar, _keyboard_, dan sebuah buku teks yang tergeletak di samping benda elektronik tersebut. Ujung bibir bawahnya tergigit pelan olehnya, menambahkan kesan keseriusan dari ekspresinya.

Iya. Serius. Sangat serius, karena ia merasa cukup mendapat detensi pada pelajaran Biologi minggu lalu dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang harus membersihkan seluruh toilet yang berada di gedung Barat dari kompleks gedung A. _Well_, salah siapa? Minggu lalu memang Klub Radio memiliki banyak sekali jadwal rapat internal untuk agenda ini dan agenda itu. Fisiknya kan tidak memiliki stamina kuda. Jadi, jelas dan wajar saja jika dia lelah.

Dan wajar juga, kan, kalau dia lupa pada tugas utamanya sebagai seorang pengenyam pendidikan, yakni mengerjakan PR? Uh.

Dan sungguh, itu sangat melelahkan!

Oleh karena itu, hari ini ia tidak mau kecolongan lagi. Guru Biologi sudah mencatat namanya dalam _black list_ miliknya. Ia tidak mau jika ia benar-benar dikeluarkan sama sekali dari pelajaran mengenai makhluk hidup tersebut.

Saking seriusnya gadis itu dalam mengerjakan apa yang tengah dikerjakannya, ia tidak menyadari sepasang mata beriris biru cerah tengah mengamatinya.

"Makanya, kalau ada tugas itu dikerjakan di rumah," Francis Bonnefoy mendecak kecil ketika suaranya sama sekali tidak berefek apapun pada gadis di depannya, "Cari perkara, sih."

"Diamlah, Senior," Francis mendengar lawan bicara menggeram kecil tanpa menoleh padanya, atau menghentikan sebentar kegiatannya, "Aku hanya punya waktu sampai periode istirahat ini selesai untuk menyelamatkan nyawaku dari Bu Evelyn (1). Itupun aku harus mencetak tugas ini terlebih dahulu."

"Hei, tapi kau sedang siaran, _lho_," Francis menunjuk-nunjuk _headphone_ siaran yang terletak di samping _laptop_ gadis itu, "Buruan. Lagunya mau selesai tuh. Kau harus bicara lagi."

"Iya-iya," geramnya lirih dan sedikit menggerutu, "Lagian kenapa, sih, tumben sekali Senior sedikit _bitchy _begini?" menoleh, ia mengeluarkan seringai kecil di bibirnya, "Gagal dapetin cowok baru, ya~?"

Francis melototkan kedua matanya serta berpura-pura memasang ekspresi garang pada juniornya yang terkikik geli di depannya, "Kau ini–," ekspresi Francis tiba-tiba tampak terkejut; seolah menyadari sesuatu. Sembari menunjuk _headphone_ yang terletak di meja di depan gadis itu, pemuda berambut pirang ikal itu berteriak sedikit heboh, "Lagunya! Lagunya!"

"Hah?"

Mendecak kecil, Francis mengusap wajah sabar, lalu kembali berteriak, "**Annesia Saraswati**! Lagunya sudah habis dan kau cepatlah kembali siaran, bodoooooooohhhh!"

* * *

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**I just own the plot **of the story and** I don't gain any commercial advantages **by publishing this fic**.**

**Warning: AU, Human Name, High School, OC, OoC yang mendewa, **(highly possible)** crack pairs, **(a lil')** Nesia-centric, **but** no Mary Sue/Gary Stu **I assure you :D **totally absurd.**

**Pairing: **Anda bisa menebak sendiri mana yang **_main pairing_**, dan mana yang sekedar** _hints_ **dan** _fans service _**:p

**Ini murni dari pemikiran saya. Maaf jika kebetulan ada kesamaan ide karena setting gakuen sangat banyak di FHI. Itu tidak disengaja :D**

Long Live FHI and** Say NO to Plagiarism! **Mari** berkarya dengan hati dan imajinasi :D**

**Maju FHI!**

**Happy reading :D**

* * *

"Yap! Satu lagu telah selesai diputerin, nih, sahabat H-Radio! Emang ya, lagu Someone Like You milik Adele ini sering banget di-_request_ ulang dan ulang oleh para sahabat H-Radio. Lagunya enak, sih, ya~ meski sedikit _ngenes _juga karena musti ditinggal merit ama pacar. Haha. Oops. Tetapi para sahabat tidak boleh terus-terusan galau, nih, karena hidup itu indah~~ Haha, ga jelas banget ya, omonganku. Tetapi, _anyways_, bicara soal galau, seperti biasa, kalian bisa kirim-kirim unek-unek galau kalian. Eh, ga hanya unek-unek galau, _ding_. Yang hepi, yang mellow, yang absurd juga boleh deh dikirim. Annesia akan bacain dan kasih sedikit pesan, kesan, dan saran –haha, udah kayak Ibu-Ibu aja aku– yang semoga saja, bisa berguna bagi kalian _listeners_. Kalau sarannya ga berguna, yaaaa anggap aja kalian udah beramal dengan ngirim surat dan ngebuat penyiar H-Radio tidak menganggur. Ahahaha."

Nesia melirik sebentar pada Francis dan melihat Seniornya yang berkelas dua tingkat di atasnya itu mengedipkan sebelah mata dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

Tersenyum lebar kepada seniornya yang berambut pirang itu, gadis itu kembali memfokuskan diri pada beberapa lembar surat yang ada di meja siaran di depannya.

"Yap! Sesi puter dan _request _lagu diakhiri dulu, yaaa. Sekarang giliran sesiiiii…. Tereng teng teng tereeeengggg…."

Francis tertawa pelan melihat Nesia mengucapkankannya dengan gerak-gerik tangan seolah ia adalah dirigen dari sebuah simfoni orkestra. Dalam benaknya, Francis berpikir, kemanakah kebingungan dan kekhawatiran gadis itu terhadap tugas-tugas Biologinya?

Apa sudah selesai sehingga ia bisa berjingkrak-jingkrak ria begitu?

"CURHAT! Iyay!" mengacungkan ke depan kedua jarinya yang membentuk tanda _peace_, seolah para _listeners _mampu melihat tindakannya, "Ini nih yang paling kusuka dari tugas siaranku…," Nesia mengambil satu buah surat dari beberapa tumpukan surat yang ada di depan mejanya, "Seperti biasa, yang akan kubacain hanya tiga dari semua surat yang ada. Dua surat yang dikirim lewat kotak surat H-Radio, dan satu surat yang dikirim via _e-mail_. Sedangkan para sahabat yang udah kirim surat dan suratnya tidak kubacain, tenaaangg.. jangan lempar kompor dulu. Surat kalian bisa dibacain di siaran selanjutnya, kok. Mungkin dibacain oleh Senior Francis, Senior Tiino, atau Mei. Jadi, jangan putus asa, yaa."

Membuka surat pertama yang dipilihnya, Nesia berucap, "Pertama-tama, sahabat. Ini ada surat dari… Ah! Senior Gilbert!"

Mendengar nama sahabat sejati dan seumur hidupnya disebut, Francis menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

'Ngapain tuh cowok selempangan ngirim surat begini? Tumben sekali' batin Nesia dan Francis yang kebetulan banget, kompak sekali.

Mengendikkan bahu acuh, Nesia kembali berucap, "Untuk mempersingkat waktu, jadi langsung saja dibacain ya, sahabat. Gini nih, Senior Gilbert nulisnya," Nesia berdehem. Tanpa gadis itu sadari, Francis memasang wajah sangat penasaran terhadap apa yang ada dikertas surat yang dipegang Nesia.

"_Nesia, Nesia. Aku mau tanya sesuatu sama kamu_. _Pie apa yang paling indah dan paliiiiiinggg awesome? Jawab dulu ya, sebelum baca tulisan selanjutnya_," ujar Nesia sembari menatap tulisan tangan di kertas putih itu.

Di sofa sana, Francis merasa semakin penasaran. Bukan penasaran akan jawaban atas pertanyaan di surat Gilbert, tetapi penasaran mengapa sahabatnya harus menulis pertanyaan tidak penting dan absurd itu.

"Um…," Nesia melirik ke atas sembari membenarkan posisi mikropon di _headphone _yang tengah dipakainya, "Apa ya? Pertanyaannya kayaknya susah nih. Kutebak saja ya… pie yang paling _awesome_, ya? Pie ceri? Pie dengan sirup daun _maple_? Pie apel? Pie… pie ukuran jumbo di ulang tahun yang ke tujuh belas yang dirayakan di Hotel Hilton?"

Francis menatap Nesia dengan _sweat dropped_.

Nesia mengendikkan bahu, lalu kembali menatap surat di tangannya, "Berhubung kita tidak bisa mengetahui apa jawabannya tanpa membaca lanjutan surat Senior Gilbert –lagipula aku juga tidak mau menebak-nebak terus, maka kita akan baca kelanjutannya, sahabat," kedua mata Nesia menelusuri deret kalimat yang terletak agak di bawah di kertas surat yang dipegangnya, "_Pie apa yang paling indah dan paliiiinggg _awesome_? Jawabannya adalah **pie love you so awesomely much, **Annesiaaa~~_."

Krik.

Francis seolah mendengar jangkrik di siang bolong.

Pemuda dengan rambut terkuncir longgar itu menghela napas berat. Seharusnya ia bisa menduga bahwa Gilbert dan absurd itu adalah dua kata yang tidak bisa dipisahkan.

Rayuan macam apa itu…

Tunggu, Gilbert tahu kan, kalau suratnya ini akan dipublikasikan lewat siaran begini? Francis hanya menyinyirkan bibirnya sembari bergumam, "Pasti justru karena dipublikasikan itulah dia mengirim surat. Seperti orang itu tidak suka membuat kehebohan agar menjadi tenar saja."

Sedangkan Nesia hanya tersenyum miring sembari masih menatap enam kata yang ditulis tebal-tebal oleh Gilbert, Seniornya yang berada dua tingkat di atasnya. Tapi gadis itu segera menyingkirkan keterkejutan dan keanehannya dan menganggap bahwa ini semua hanya becandaan dan ulah Senior Gilbert saja untuk mendapat perhatian pendengar H-Radio.

Tak usah dipikirkan.

"Waaaa~~ sangat manis sekali," ujar Annesia dengan nada ceria, "Aku sangat tersanjung. Dan aku juga yakin bahwa para pendengar H-Radio yang perempuan juga pasti akan melambung demi mendengar kata-kata _awesome_-mu barusan, Senior! Haha. Dan semoga tidak ada yang merasa terganggu, ya?" Nesia tertawa kecil. Lalu ia mengoperasikan komputer Klub yang ada di meja siarannya, "Nah. Surat dari Senior Gilbert sudah selesai dengan sangat manisnya. Sekarang giliran surat yang dikirim lewat _e-mail_," Nesia meneliti beberapa surat yang masuk ke email klub, lalu bergumam, "Berhubung yang dibacain cuma satu, aku jadi suka bingung mau pilih yang mana…. Nah, ini aja. Nama _e-mail_-nya unik, sih. Sahabat, ini ada satu email dari email **IhateUSAsoMuchThatItHurts(a)yahoo dot co dot us**. Ahahahah," Nesia tertawa, namun sedetik kemudian tatapan beserta bibirnya nyinyir seketika, "Kau ini sedang berada di sekolah milik pemerintah Federal Amerika, Tuan," gumamnya.

Dan Francis yang masih anteng di sofa sana merasa bisa menebak siapa pemilik nama email yang panjang banget itu.

"Nama pengirimnya adalah Pedro A (2)."

'Sudah kuduga' batin Francis yang seketika mampu membayangkan ekspresi berang pemuda asal Kuba yang mengacungkan jari tengah pada bendera Amerika yang berkibar di lapangan sekolah.

"Isinya adalah, _Kapan Kepala Sekolah Hetalia High diganti? Kepala sekolah yang sekarang sudah dua kali periode jabatan. Apa akan ketiga kali juga? Apa Hetalia High semacam korporasi monopolistik?_" Nesia memicingkan matanya menatap layar dan membaca ulang kata demi kata.

'A–aduh, masalah kelembagaan lagi. Ck. Males banget. Kenapa pas bukan Senior Tiino saja sih, yang baca. Dia pasti lebih jago urusan kebijakan-kebijakan publik sekolah seperti ini,' dumal Nesia sebal. Merasa galau antara menanggapi positif atau negatif. Juga, positif atau negatif terhadap siapa? Pedro atau pihak sekolah?

Argh! Lagipula mana Nesia tahu. Dia kan baru sebulan lebih menjadi murid di sini.

"Errr…," Nesia melirik ke arah sofa. Ia berekspektasi melihat Francis di sana dan berharap Kakak kelasnya itu bersedia memberinya isyarat jawaban.

Dan ternyata sofa itu telah kosong.

Sialan si jenggot itu!

Menengguk ludah, "A–ah, sepertinya bahasan kali ini lebih berbobot ya. Jauh lebih berbobot dari surat sebelumnya. Ahahaha," Nesia ber-aduh ria tanpa suara. Dalam hati ia merutuki Pedro siapalah itu yang membuatnya terdengar bego seperti ini, "Um… M–menurutku, Kepala Sekolah belum diganti karena… k–karena memang dia terpilih kembali menjadi kepala sekolah oleh Dewan Komite Hetalia High! Pasti D–Dewan Komite punya pertimbangan dan kebijakan sendiri, kan? Dan…"

Dan Nesia masih mendengar dirinya sendiri mengoceh _ngalor-ngidul_; menjelaskan opini dan pengetahuannya sendiri seputar topik yang diajukan oleh Pedro A. itu. Selama beberapa saat, otaknya sibuk _brain storming _ria untuk menanggapi pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan jenius dan politis mendewa dari Pedro itu.

"Dan seperti itulah kira-kira! Hahaha," Nesia tertawa garing sembari mengusap pelan keringat di dahinya. Sial, ini dia sedang siaran atau lomba pidato politik.

Setelah mengucapkan beberapa kata dan ucapan terimakasih pada Pedro, Nesia mengambil sebuah surat lagi dari meja siarannya. Saat membukanya, Nesia memohon agar pengirim surat ini bukanlah tipe orang yang kelewat peka terhadap kondisi sekitar seperti Pedro tadi.

"Dan terakhir, sahabat. Ini ada surat yang dikirim oleh…," Nesia menelusuri tiap kata di kertas itu. Dari atas ke bawah, dari kiri ke kanan. Lalu membolak-balik halamannya, "…Sepertinya dari anonim…," katanya pelan, "Baiklah, tak apa, kan, Sahabat? Pasti si pengirim surat ini merasa malu atau segan atau amnesia. Atau kehabisan tinta bolpoin saat hendak menulis namanya? Hahaha. Yang penting kan isi suratnya, kan?"

Dan Nesia mulai membacanya.

"_Kepada penyiar H-Radio yang terhormat. Terimakasih sebelumnya kau telah memilih suratku untuk kau bacakan. Aku hanya ingin kau membacakan tulisan di surat ini. Tidak usah mengomentarinya karena hal itu tidak perlu. Aku hanya ingin agar dia mengetahui –setidaknya, berpikir bahwa dirinya mengetahui._

_Untuk seseorang. Hari ini aku melihatmu. Tertawa bersama temanmu. Bercanda. Kemarin aku melihatmu pula. Tersenyum, menampakkan wajah bahagia. Dua hari yang lalu aku sempat melihat rautmu berduka dan saat kutanya kenapa, kau tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Tiga hari yang lalu aku melihatmu pula. Empat hari yang lalu. Seminggu yang lalu. Sebulan yang lalu. Setahun lalu…_

_Dan lama._

_Lama. Lama sekali aku melihatmu._

_Aku selalu melihatmu._

_Aku. Selalu. Melihatmu._

_Selalu._

_Kemarin. Hari ini. Dan esok._

_Dan selamanya selama kedua mata ini masih mampu melihat indahnya dunia._"

Nesia terdiam sejenak. Pandangannya masih mengarah pada kata terakhir yang tertulis di surat itu.

Penggemar rahasia? Atau _stalker_ psikopat? Habisnya, ngeri juga jika mengetahui ada seseorang yang selalu mengamatimu seperti itu.

Tetapi, siapa dan untuk siapa?

''Aku. Selalu. Melihatmu'? Mengerikan…' batin Nesia bergidik, 'Ini surat cinta atau surat ancaman, sih?'

Sekalipun demikian, tetap saja, untaian kata-katanya manis sekali….

Tersenyum kecil, Nesia memasukkan kembali kertas itu pada amplop surat, lalu menyimpannya ke laci meja siaran tempat para penyiar menyimpan surat-surat yang sudah dibaca.

"Nah, Sahabat. Berhubung si pengirim tidak mau aku untuk berkomentar, maka kita sudahi saja langsung sesi curhat ini ya~ Tetapi sebelum aku tutup siaran H-Radio di hari ini, aku akan membacakan pengumuman penting yang dititipkan oleh Dewan Komite kepada kami, Klub Siaran," Nesia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jasnya.

Pikirannya kembali pada saat Tiino menyerahkan kertas ini kepadanya kemarin.

Dan seingat Nesia, ia belum membukanya sama sekali.

Mengeluarkan dan membuka kertas yang terlipat rapi dan dimasukkan dalam amplop surat resmi Hetalia High, Nesia langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke bagian bawah halaman surat.

Benar saja. Dia menemukan tanda tangan Kepala Sekolah berikut dengan Ketua Komite, lengkap dengan stempel Hetalia High.

Pengumuman resmi dan penting pastinya.

"Ini ada pesan dari pihak Sekolah, Sahabat. Mengenai…," pandangannya kembali ke bagian atas surat, "Kompetisi Debat Nasional Setingkat SMA."

-oOo-

Debat Nasional Tingkat _High School _Amerika Serikat

Waktu: Agustus 2011 – Maret 2012

Tema: Penghilangan Kemiskinan, Apakah Mungkin?

Peserta: Kelompok perwakilan sekolah SMA di Amerika Serikat.

Hadiah: Uang Tunai, Beasiswa hingga S1 ke Universitas di Amerika Serikat, Beasiswa mengikuti Summer Course internasional 2012 di Universitas Oxford, Sertifikat

Alur Pendaftaran: Bentuk kelompok terdiri dari 3 orang dan daftarkan kelompokmu ke Dewan Akademik Sekolah

Deadline pendaftaran: 14 April 2011

Begitulah kira-kira rincian singkat di kertas pengumuman kompetisi yang tadi disiarkan oleh Annesia melalui H-Radio. Dan ternyata, pengumuman kompetisi itu juga disebarluaskan oleh Klub Majalah dan Klub Koran Sekolah. Kalimat persisnya Nesia tidak tahu dan tidak hapal. Yang jelas, ia hanya mengingat inti dan pokok-pokok pengumuman kompetisi seperti yang tengah diulasnya di otaknya kini.

Dan jujur, kompetisi ini sangat menarik.

Mengikuti kompetisi sekolah memang bukanlah hal baru bagi gadis berdarah Indonesia tersebut. Pada masa SMP, dia sering menjadi perwakilan sekolah dalam lomba dan kompetisi semacam ini; baik di tingkat kota, provinsi, atau nasional seperti sekarang.

Tetapi untuk hadiah sih… belum pernah sekeren gila ini!

Dan ini juga bisa menjadi langkah awal baginya untuk memulai aktif dalam mengikuti kompetisi di masa SMA, kan?

"Hm, menarik sih, Nesia," ucapan **Antonio Carriedo **barusan membuat kedua mata Nesia semakin bercling-cling ria. Senyum 'ngarep' tampak jelas di bibirnya yang menampilkan deretan giginya yang rata.

Antonio mengalihkan tatapannya dari kertas pengumuman kompetisi yang dipegangnya (yang tadi disodorkan Nesia), lalu menatap Nesia, "Tetapi kebetulan sekali Klub Musik juga akan mengikuti kompetisi menjelang perayaan hari kemerdekaan Amerika," Antonio memasang senyum penyesalan ke Nesia yang langsung anjlok semangatnya barusan, "Jadi… Yah…"

Nesia tersenyum maklum. Tetapi pandangan matanya jelas menunjukkan bahwa hatinya tengah kecewa.

Uh. Padahal sudah berharap banget bisa ikut kompetisi bareng Antonio. Pasti asyik, kan, jika mereka bisa dapet tiket liburan bersama –uh!

"Tak apa," Nesia tertawa sembari mengibaskan sebelah telapak tangannya, "Aku masih bisa meminta yang lain untuk bergabung ikut kompetisi ini denganku, kok. Jadi…," Nesia mengepalkan sebelah telapak tangannya di depan dadanya, "Kita berjuang bersama-sama, ya, untuk kompetisi masing-masing!"

Dan tindakan Nesia diikuti Antonio, lengkap dengan tawa riangnya, "Ya. Tentu!"

-oOo-

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk mengikutinya."

"Hah? Kenapa? Kau bahkan belum melihat kertas pengumuman kompetisinya!" protes Nesia sembari semakin menyodorkan kertas di tangannya, ke depan **Lovino Vargas **yang tengah duduk santai bersandar di sofa, di ruang tengah apartemen Lovino.

"Untuk apa? Aku bahkan sudah hapal," Lovino mendengus sembari menekan remot TV dan memindah _channel _acara, "Kertas sialan itu ada dimana-mana mataku memandang."

Sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya, Nesia menatap heran ke arah Lovino yang terduduk di sebelahnya, "Itu bukan alasan. Masak kau tidak mau ikut hanya karena kertas ini menganggu pemandanganmu?"

"Aku hanya malas. Pasti repot sekali," gumam Lovino tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari layar kaca.

"Malas? Bagaimana bisa?" Nesia menatap tak percaya ke Lovino, "Ini sangat menarik, _lho_. Prestisius sekali, Lovino!"

"Aku tidak butuh uang, tidak butuh beasiswa dan tidak butuh kuliah, tidak berminat sama sekali dengan _Summer Course_ –apalagi di Inggris! Dan cukup mampu untuk pergi liburan kemanapun dengan biayaku sendiri. Dan apa? Sertifikat?" Lovino menoleh dan memberi Nesia senyum miring, "Jangan. Be-can-da."

Nesia hanya mampu mendecakkan pelan lidahnya.

"Belagu."

-oOo-

**Lily Zwingli **adalah harapan satu-satunya dan terakhir bagi Nesia.

Tenggat waktu pendaftaran ke Dewan Akademik Sekolah sudah sangat dekat. Tetapi sampai sekarang satu-satunya hambatan bagi Nesia untuk bisa bernapas lega dan terus melangkah hanyalah jumlah anggota!

Bagaimana bisa ia bahkan lolos seleksi administrasi jika kelompok saja tidak punya? Uh.

Semua yang ia kenal sudah ia tanyai akan berita kompetisi dan tawari kerjasama dengannya. Segala cara sudah ia lakukan untuk membujuk mereka; dari penggunaan ucapan sopan hingga tata krama yang, mungkin, bisa disejajarkan dengan keluarga Zwingli. Dari bahasa dan etika yang bagus hingga traktir makan di kantin. Dari memuji kemampuan dan bakat debat lawan bicara (meskipun terkadang Nesia terpaksa berbohong) hingga menawarkan perjanjian persentase pembagian hadiah jika mereka menang nantinya.

Namun usahanya tersebut bagaikan penawaran kerjasama dagang es krim di Antartika.

Antonio yang sedang dalam menjalani persiapan kompetisi musik, juga Lovino yang… hhh… malas dan terlanjur terlahir menjadi pemuda terlalu kaya untuk membutuhkan hadiah-hadiah yang menurutnya murahan itu! Lalu juga Senior Tiino yang meminta maaf tidak bisa membantu karena disibukkan oleh kegiatan siarannya sebagai presenter berita di sebuah televisi swasta, bahkan juga Senior Francis yang bilang,

"Hm… Jujur saja, aku sudah terlalu tua untuk urusan seperti ini. Sebentar lagi… sebentar lagi aku akan sibuk ujian akhir," sembari mengelus-elus brewok tipis di sekitar rahangnya, dan memasang ekspresi sok bijak yang membuat Nesia muntah dalam hati, "Hm… Bagaimana kalau kamu minta bantuan Tiino saja? Aha!"

Dan Nesia harus kembali ke kelas dengan tertunduk lesu.

Jadi, kali ini Nesia duduk di kursi di depan bangku Lily sembari dalam hati mengucapkan semua doa yang ia hapal, agar sahabatnya itu mengangguk dan mengakhiri penderitaannya untuk mencari sisa anggota secara sendirian.

"Aku tertarik dengan kompetisi ini. Tetapi…"

Nesia sudah lemes parah. Dimana-mana kata 'tetapi' itu selalu mengindikasikan kontradiksi, kan?

Sepertinya dugaan Nesia terbukti ketika Lily menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh rasa bersalah, "T–tetapi kau terlambat. Aku sudah diajak Vash dan Roderich. B–baru kemarin kami mendaftar."

Ah, Vash dan Roderich, ya… Dasar tidak adil. Kenapa kelompok mereka semuanya terdiri dari anggota keluarga sendiri?

Oligopoli, hei?!

"Maafmaafmaafmaafmaaf!" Lily memejamkan mata erat sembari menangkupkan tangan di depan dada.

Nesia tertawa dan mengibas-kibaskan kedua telapak tangannya dengan panik, "T–tidak apa-apa. Hei, kau kenapa begitu? Ini salahku karena tidak buru-buru meminta kerjasamamu. Aku hanya kalah cepat dengan saudara-saudaramu, kan?"

Lily membuka matanya dan memberi Nesia sorot penyesalan, "Aku tidak menawarimu karena ku–kupikir kau akan lebih bergabung dengan Antonio dan Lovino. Kalian kan bersahabat dekat sekali."

Nesia hanya tersenyum miring dan garing.

-oOo-

Memamerkan ringisannya selebar mungkin, Nesia memandang dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa kepada seorang guru di Kantor Akademik, yang balas menatapnya secara tajam di balik lensa kaca matanya.

Bola mata berwarna biru cerah itu seolah membekukan hati dan seluruh syaraf Nesia. Pandangannya itu lho, menusuk tajam sekali… Tak heran jika kantor Akademik menjadi seperti kuburan angker bagi sebagian besar murid. Orang kuntilanaknya anteng terus di dalem sini.

"Apa-apaan ini?" map berkas pendaftaran itu tertaruh kembali dengan sedikit kasar di meja di depan Nesia, "Beraninya kau mendaftar bahkan tanpa kelompok?"

Nesia menelan ludahnya dengan susah. Kalimat pedas dari Madame Jeanne barusan, sungguh, membuatnya langsung merasa sebagai pendosa besar yang siap digantung di tiang hukuman.

"Ta–tapi–."

"Kau berniat mengikuti kompetisi debat dengan suaramu yang tergagap begitu?"

Uh!

"Tetapi saya ingin mengikuti kompetisi ini. Saya… Saya hanya tidak bisa menemukan anggota kelompok–."

"Maka menyerahlah," ujar Madame Jeanne tegas sembari menatap langsung ke kedua bola mata Nesia, "Sudah jelas 'kan, kau bahkan tidak akan lolos seleksi administrasi."

"Tidak adakah sebuah cara? Apa aku tidak bisa mengikuti kompetisi ini hanya karena tidak ada kelompok?" Nesia memasang _puppy eyes _yang ia harap, mampu sedikit menjinakkan hati guru muda di depannya itu.

"Menyerahlah."

Ternyata tidak mempan.

Kepala Nesia langsung menunduk lesu; seolah lehernya digantungi barbel seberat satu ton. Menghela napas berat, ia merasa bahwa semua sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi.

Kenapa tidak adil sekali. Kenapa tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa mengikuti kompetisi ini bersamanya.

"Kau bisa mengikuti kompetisi ini."

Nesia mendengar suara berat khas laki-laki. Tetapi ia masih sibuk meratapi nasibnya yang nelangsa, untuk mau mengangkat kepala dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Lagipula, kalimat barusan pasti diperuntukkan bagi orang lain, bukan untuk Nesia yang jelas-jelas akan terdepak bahkan di seleksi administrasi.

"Hei, kau, gadis berkuncir kuda dan sedang menunduk galau."

Nesia merasakan bahwa kalimat barusan sangat mampu mendeskripsikan dengan jelas dirinya. Oleh sebab itu, ia mengangkat kembali kepalanya.

Dan kedua matanya langsung berhadapan dengan kedua mata hitam yang balas menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum kecil di bibir.

Pak Gupta (3)?

"…Kau bicara padaku?" tanya Nesia ragu.

"Apakah ada orang lain yang sedang kutatap selain dirimu?" tanya Pak Gupta sembari menatap Nesia dengan geli.

Menoleh ke sekitar, Nesia mendapati bahwa hanya dirinyalah satu-satunya manusia yang ada di hadapan Pak Gupta. Beberapa guru dan karyawan juga ada di kantor tersebut, beserta beberapa murid yang mengurusi urusan akademik masing-masing.

Menatap kembali ke Pak Gupta, Nesia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tentu saja, karena aku bicara padamu bahwa kau masih bisa mengikuti kompetisi ini," ujar Pak Gupta sembari tersenyum kecil.

Yang kontan, ketika kalimat itu menembus gendang telinga Nesia dan menyentuh sensor di otaknya, membuat gadis itu tersenyum lebar dan merasa energinya kembali prima.

Ia menatap Pak Gupta dengan pandangan seolah-olah seorang Dewa turun dari khayangan dan berdiri di depannya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Nesia semangat.

"Tidak benar."

Pandangan Nesia mengarah pada Madame Jeanne. Begitu melihat ekspresi garang dan pelototan Madame terhadap Pak Gupta, senyum ratusan watt Nesia padam seketika.

"Pak Gupta, Anda sudah jelas tahu peraturan kompetisi ini, bukan?" Madame Jeanne bertanya dengan nada kesal, "Sudah jelas-jelas gadis ini tidak memiliki kelompok sehingga tidak mungkin lolos seleksi administrasi!"

Pak Gupta, alih-alih merespon bantahan Madame, kembali menghadap Nesia dan langsung mengambil kembali map berisi berkas-berkas pendaftaran yang tadi tertaruh kembali di meja di depan Nesia.

"Kita harus mendukung niat dan usaha positif dari para murid, Madame," ujar Pak Gupta kepada Madame Jeanne yang mendengus merespon ucapannya, "Kita terima saja dulu. Lolos tidaknya kan, urusan nanti."

"Urusan nanti?" Madame Jeanne menatap tak percaya kepada Pak Gupta, "Sekarangpun sudah jelas bahwa dia tidak akan–."

"Kau tahu, Nak?" Pak Gupta melirik Nesia, lalu mengerling kepadanya, "Karena kau bukanlah satu-satunya pendaftar yang ngotot mengikuti kompetisi ini, sekalipun tidak memenuhi syarat administrasi."

-oOo-

Nyaris kehabisan napas Nesia saat ia memberhentikan langkah kakinya di depan pintu berdaun dua berwarna putih pucat itu. Tidak segera membuka pintu, gadis itu terlebih dulu berdiri bersangga lutut. Napasnya terhembus dan terhela cepat-cepat bersama dengan beberapa titik keringat yang muncul di wajahnya.

_"Besok, sepulang sekolah, kau datang saja ke ruang seminar di kompleks gedung C. Akan diadakan pertemuan pertama dan pengarahan awal untuk membahas persiapan kompetisi."_

Mengingat kembali ucapan Pak Gupta kemarin, Nesia berkali-kali masih merutuki keputusan Pak Gupta –atau siapapun panitia atau komite kompetisi yang memutuskan pertemuan di gedung ini. Bukannya apa, hanya saja jaraknya itu lho. Kompleks gedung A yang notabene tempat murid kelas 1, termasuk Nesia, belajar, kan jaraknya cukup jauh dengan kompleks gedung C…

Belum lagi tadi Guru Matematika Nesia memutuskan untuk menunda waktu pulang beberapa menit lagi. Menjadikan Nesia tak hanya terburu-buru keluar kelas begitu pelajaran selesai, tetapi ia juga tidak sempat membalas teriakan Lovino yang menanyakan kemana dirinya akan pergi.

Ah, biar saja. Nanti Nesia akan mengirimi pemuda itu pesan bahwa ia hari ini tidak bisa pulang bersama. Biar saja Lovino pulang bersama Antonio saja….

Setelah mengucapkan doa bahwa semoga saja ia tidak terlambat –meskipun jam di tangannya sudah dengan jelas seolah meneriakinya bahwa ia telat lima belas menit dari jadwal, gadis itu menelan ludah.

Lalu membuka satu dari dua daun pintu itu dan melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam.

Dan otomatis, ia mampu melihat bahwa di dalam ruangan itu sudah terduduk banyak murid di kursi-kursi ruangan, lengkap dengan Madame Jeanne yang terduduk di depan dan langsung memelototinya.

Uh. Nesia kira Pak Gupta yang akan datang…

Nesia merasa bahwa ia déjà vu dengan semua ini. Kenapa ia sering kali menjadi pusat perhatian untuk sebab yang sangat tidak begitu membanggakan? Seperti saat MOS dulu…

Keringat akibat lelah di dahinya langsung berganti menjadi keringat dingin akibat gugup. Begitu banyak mata yang seolah menusuk-nusuk Nesia dengan pandangan intens mereka.

Menelan ludah dengan cukup sulitnya, gadis itu melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu dengan pelan. Lalu ia berbalik dan meringis garing kepada semua orang yang ada di hadapannya, "Maaf, aku terlambat," sembari membungkukkan badan hingga ke sudut 90 derajat, "Aku tadi ada pelajaran tambahan–."

"Kenapa _sih_, kau selalu melakukan hal yang membuat orang lain sebal dan kesal?"

Nesia yang masih membungkuk, belum mampu melihat siapa pemilik suara barusan. Ia pikir Madame Jeanne karena kalimatnya yang terdengar menusuk begitu. Tetapi ia ingat bahwa Madame adalah wanita tulen dan feminin abis. Sedangkan suara barusan itu terdengar cukup berat dan nge-bass untuk bisa dikategorikan suara cewek.

"Maaf," sembari memasang senyum penyesalan, Nesia menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan menghadapkan wajahnya ke depan, "Aku sungguh tidak bermak–."

"Dari dulu kau hanya selalu meminta maaf setiap berbuat kesalahan," suara itu terdengar kembali.

Nesia menoleh ke sumber suara, dan bertemulah pandangannya dengan dua buah _emerald _yang balas menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sinisnya hanya mampu tertandingi oleh pandangan Madame Jeanne yang terdiam di depan ruangan sana.

"Hanya karena kau, kami tidak bisa memulai acara dan harus menunggumu selama lima belas menit. Kau pikir dirimu siapa? Ratu Inggris?"

Hanya satu yang terpikirkan otak Nesia ketika berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda yang terduduk di kursi di deret depan sana.

'Senior **Arthur Kirkland**?!'

-oOo-

* * *

(1) OC aja dah :D bingung karakter mana lagi yang pantes jadi guru #yeah, saya ga kreatip dan males mikir

(2) Ini Human Name Kuba :) Seingat saya belum ada yang IC, ya?

(3) Ini Mesir :D Udah saya edit nih :D #retarded

Tentu saja Madame Jeanne itu adalah Jeanne D'Arc :D

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

"Babak penyisihan ini hanya membutuhkan informasi dan pengetahuan kalian sendiri. Informasi dan pengetahuan yang benar-benar sudah kalian ketahui tanpa perlu melakukan persiapan tambahan. Artinya, hanya membutuhkan kemampuan dan pengetahuan asli yang kalian miliki."

.

"Langkahi dulu mayatku jika ingin keluar dari ruangan ini."

.

"Bagaimana kau pikir kami bisa lolos jika kami kehilangan anggota kelompok?! Asal kau tahu, jangan pikir aku bahagia bisa satu kelompok denganmu. Tetapi tidak sepertimu, aku menahan untuk menatap mukamu lebih lama demi kelancaran kompetisi! Dasar!"

.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat pada Nesia."

.

"Lalu kenapa kau harus bersama Arthur Kirkland? Kukira kau sangat membenci orang brengsek itu."

* * *

**_My retarded blabbering~_**

Oh ya, saya sempet ketawa tetapi di saat yang sama sweat dropped parah ketika baca reviewer yang bilang bahwa "adegan **dua pasang bola emerald yang terbuka trus ngelirik Nesia yang lagi tidur **di chapter kemarin" itu memiliki _suggestive meaning_. Setelah saya pikir, "iya-ya? Bisa juga sih, itu artinya kayak Lovino dan Antonio kayak mau ngeraep Nesia, atau mau berate-M ria tanpa Nesia tahu" #dianya dudul#. Tetapi maksud saya itu mah jauh dari itu T.T Maksudnya saya hanya ingin bikin ending yang _cliffhanger_: "dari dua tomato bastardo itu, siapa diantara mereka yang nyelimuti Nesia hayooo", eh tapi cara saya nulisnya malah bikin arti dan maksud yang berbeda T.T Yah, gak papalah. Anggap aja itu _teasing scene_ *dor

* * *

**Pojok Review. _Monggo_~ (paling suka ngetik bagian ini nih #orang gemar ngegaje)**

**TiinoNesia~ Jadi makin bingung pilih yang mana. Mereka semua sangat manis sih / **Ayo. Dipilih-dipilih. Pairing manis. Yang tsundere yang tsundere. Yang imut yang imut. Yang mesum yang mesum #oi, oi** / Adegan ngegaje di malam minggu itu kayaknya seru. Pantes buat para jomblo… / **#dirajam Republik Jomblo #angkat tangan** / Tiino itu serius apa Cuma ngegodain Nesia? / **Ciyuuuusssss… Miapaaaahh… #jiwa alay tersulut** / Ada SpaBel kayaknya nih / **Ahahaha :D** / Itu yang selimuti Nesia Lovino, ya? Kalo iya, sumpah, dia _gentle_ dan keren banget / **Capa yaw.. :p** / Banyakin RomaNes-nya dong. Kan pair manis / **Iya, porsi RomaNes udah berjibun kan, Kakak~ :D**/ Posisi tidurnya ga elit banget / **Emang posisi tidur yang elit itu kayak gimana? :/ #mikir seserius mikirin problem negara** / Apa Antonio punya fakta yang memalukan juga? / **Banyak beudhz, _jeung_. _Jeung _aja yang ga tahu sumpah dweh… #ala ibuk2 rempong ngegosipin tetangga** / Suka sifat Nesia disini. Imut-imut gimana gitu / **Asikasik** / Artie dikit banget nongolnya/kasian cuma numpang lewat kamera **(ngakak parah saya waktu baca repiu ini)**/UKNes chapter depan dong/Ga sabar pairing UKNes-nya/Gue vote buat Arthur/All Hail UKNesia/NEED MOAR ARTHUR/ **#lari ke Antartika gegara takut didemo secara anarkis #sumpah, ini kayak demo aja #tendang Arthur si sumber petaka**/ Adakah hint BerwaldNesia atau GermanicCountriesxNesia? / **Kalau menunya banyak, ntar ga habis #copas salah seorang reviewer** / Ada _double threesome_, ya? AntonioNesiaLovino dan ArthurNesiaGilbert? Kyaaaa! / **_Threesome _itu apa ya, Kakak~ Aduh, Aku ga tahu nih… Ciyuuusss… #sok inosen #najong gilak** / Lily bakal ama siapa? / **Yang jelas bukan ama elo :p #_awesomely slapped _(?)** / Fic ini bakalan panjang, ya? / **Sepanjang jalan kenangan~ Kita slalu bergandeng tangan~ #ini review reply makin ga ngena**/ Setting waktunya membingungkan / **Ah iya. Saya juga ngerasa gitu #plak. Tetapi maksud saya, itu kayak _flash forward _gitu. Jadi emang pas sarapan itu hari senin, tapi kan selanjutnya itu ada deskrip-deskrip gitu, kan? Saya pengennya itu jadi kayak pengisi hari-hari selanjutnya (Selasa-Kamis) yang biasa-biasa aja (belajar, klub, ini, itu) hingga sampailah pada hari Jumat :D Bingung? Tidak! Oh iya, terimakasih #ini orang sarap** / Nama Lovino di antara Nesia dan Antonio itu sesuatu banget / **Hush! Ini fic straight, taooookkk #nyolot #ga nyante** / Lovino muka sangar hati puding! / **Dafuuuqqq… Ngakak baca repiu ini #ketawa guling2 sembari nunjuk2 muka Lopi** / Spain ga _related _ama Portu, ya? / **Enggak deh kayaknya :p** / Saya suka Lovino yang _cool_ / **Ciyuuussss?** / AustriaNesia please? / **m-_-m** / FinNes? Kalau kebanyakan menunya, entar ga habis dong / **Itu hanyalah _dessert_, Chuyunkz #jadi alay kan gue. Main menunya tetep kok. Jadi pasti habis :D #ini ngomongin kuliner? **/ Jangan bikin Antonio 'melenceng' ya / **_Rest assured_, bro #sok gaul** / Aku pengen UKNes ga ribut melulu. Pasti manis / **Badai pasti berlalu #ga nyambung, oi **/ Sekolahnya MS/GS / **Iya, ini mah saya terinspirasi dari ahlinya *tunjuk Hidekaz **/ A/N-nya lebay, tapi positif / **Wokokok… Mazak sich, Kukuq~~? #readers: IYALAH! **/ Saya butuh alis! / ***minta sumbangan ke Arthur **/ Tiino dan Lily OOC sangat / **Nah, saya sadar kok, Kakak :D Makanya, Kakak baca _warning _sebelum lanjut baca, ya. Kan itu udah saya tulisin "**OOC yang mendewa**" Jadi saya ga bisa komentar banyak dan ga bisa janjiin apa-apa. Kan dari awal udah ada di _warning_. Kalau di FFn ada opsi ukuran _font_, udah saya gedein mah tulisan itu _warning _:p Lagian judul fic ini juga seharusnya udah ngasih Kakak ekspektasi kan kayak gimana absurd-nya tak hanya jalan cerita, tapi juga karakternya :D Muuchy Kakakyuhh~~ *cium *ini anak sok imut deh **/ Penasaran siapa yang bakal dapat kehormatan nge-rateM-in Nesia / **Aku! Aku! Aku! #oioi

* * *

**Lihat kotak yang ada di bawah? Lihat, kan? Ah? Masak sih? Itu loh, kotak yang ada tulisannya "type your review for this chapter here". Ada kan? Ah! Kompu lo eror kali. Apa? Elo belum lulus TK dan ga lancar baca? _Well… _Boong banget ga bisa baca kalimat seuprit gitu tapi tamat baca chapter sejauh ini.**

**Nah, lihat kan? Sekarang kamu ketik deh pendapat kamu di kotak itu. Apa aja. Dari yang mulai singkat kayak sms dengan biaya dihitung karakter, seperti: "Updt", hingga yang panjaanggg hingga bikin kotak review itu jebol, silahkan :D Mau itu kritik, saran, OOT, _fangirling/fanboying_, ngegosip, terserahhh buuukkk~ #rumpi!**

**Kalau udah diketik, tinggal tekan deh, kotak warna biru ngejreng yang tulisannya "Post review" itu. Nah, ngerti kan caranya? Kalau bisa sih juga sekalian atuh centang favorite story/author sekalian alertnya #maruk**

**Ngerti?**

**Nah ayo-ayo. Ga usah ragu dan ga usah sungkan. Ga bakal bayar kok. Gratis! Tis! Tis! Tiiiiisssss! #emang siapa yang mau bayar**

* * *

Thank You.

From FHI with **passion** (bosen 'love'nya England, pindah ke 'passion'nya Spain),

Salam Ciyus Miapa Miyabi (hush!)

-dis-


	12. Twelve: An absurd beginning of hell

Pembaca yang oenyoe-oenyoe dan gaul punyak**, **berhubung** 6k+ dinilai 'dikit', **ya udah ini saya persembahkan** 10k+ Chapter 12 Absurdities! **#mati tepar capek ngetik. Sumpah, saya sendiri juga ga nyangka bisa sepanjang ini. Sesuai tuntutan Anda, ini chapter yang panjang. Dan saya tagih janjinya untuk nyium saya /salah! –Maksudnya adalah tetap setia dan ga bosan pada fic ini okaaaayyyysssszzz #alay kumat

Jadi, sambil baca, sedia juga nasi tumpeng plus air segalon ya. Siapa tahu abis baca chapter sepanjang ini kalian langsung lemes. Oh ya, yang merasa pengen diet dianjurkan baca chapter ini. Habis baca, pasti langsung turun 5kg deh /bokish. Ini panjang banget lho. Saya udah kasih tahu ya, Kakak~~ Muach! /apabanget

* * *

**_Guidance_:**

**Kompleks gedung A: Tempat di mana para murid kelas 1, dan sebagian kelas 2, belajar secara formal**

**Kompleks gedung B: Tempat di mana para murid kelas 3 belajar secara formal**

**Kompleks gedung C: Tempat di mana para murid kelas 2 belajar secara formal**

**_Character_:**

**Nesia, Antonio, Lovino, Lily, Feliciano, Mei: kelas 1**

**Arthur, Alfred, Tiino, Vash: Kelas 2**

**Francis, Gilbert, Elizaveta, Bella, Andrew, Ludwig, dan karakter2 lain: kelas 3**

**Chau dan Maria: _Excluded_**

**dance in storm: semester 1 Jurusa—/keburu dipancung**

**Semoga membantu :D**

* * *

"Hanya karena kau, kami tidak bisa memulai acara dan harus menunggumu selama lima belas menit. Kau pikir dirimu siapa? Ratu Inggris?"

Hanya satu kata yang terpikirkan otak **Annesia Saraswati** ketika berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda yang terduduk di kursi di deret depan sana.

'Senior **Arthur Kirkland**?!'

* * *

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**I just own the plot of the story and I don't make money from it.**

**Warning: AU, Human Name, High School, OC, OoC yang mendewa, (highly possible) crack pairs, (a lil') Nesia-centric, but no Mary Sue/Gary Stu I assure you :D totally absurd.**

**Ini murni dari pemikiran saya. Maaf jika kebetulan ada kesamaan ide karena setting gakuen sangat banyak di FHI. Itu tidak disengaja :D**

**Maju FHI!**

**Happy reading ****:D**

* * *

Seolah waktu berhenti pada detik itu juga ketika hitam kecoklatan itu bertabrakan dengan hijau emerald.

Krik.

Arthur Kirkland, terduduk di bangku di deret depan sana. Memandang Nesia dengan pandangan yang wajar diberikan oleh manusia ketika melihat tumpukan sampah di TPA.

Dan Nesia masih terlalu syok untuk berkata-kata apapun juga. Ia hanya berdiri dengan ekspresi terkejut ketika mendapati orang nomor satu yang paling ingin ia hindari, kini, entah bagaimana dan apa takdir konyol ini, duduk dengan gaya _so-called gentlemanly_ di depan sana.

"Ternyata MOS tidak berhasil membuatmu benar-benar beradab, ya?"

_That is_!

DUARRR! Begitulah jika diperbolehkan hiperbolis, otak Nesia meledak bagaikan letusan gunung Merapi di negerinya tercinta.

Memutuskan untuk 'bersikap lebih beradab daripada orang barbar yang seenaknya menghardik orang di depan publik begitu', Nesia mengacuhkan Arthur dan kembali membungkuk pada Madame Jeanne yang O Tuhan Nesia hampir lupa, memberikan tatapan maut yang membuat bahkan preman sekolah akan ngompol di celana.

"Maafkan saya, Madame," ujar Nesia, lalu berbalik arah dan membungkuk pada murid-murid yang telah terduduk di bangku, "Dan teman-teman. Saya tadi ada uru—."

"Baru pertemuan pertama saja kau sudah telat begini. Apa kau benar-benar bisa diandalkan?"

JLEB.

Nesia mati.

Iya, secara mental ia rasanya sudah mati dengan kata-kata Madame Jeanne yang ternyata, tidak lebih baik ketimbang ucapan sadis dari Arthur. Namun bisa berbuat apa Nesia? Toh ia akui bahwa biang keladi ini adalah dirinya—_well_, bukan salahnya juga sih. Guru Matematika-nya tadi saja yang menunda waktu pulang. Tetapi ayolah, tidak mungkin kan Nesia mengkambinghitamkan seorang guru untuk membela dirinya sendiri?

Lagipula dimana-mana, alasan dari orang yang salah pasti bisa ditangkis juga. Uh.

Memutuskan untuk tidak melawan, Nesia kembali membungkuk meminta maaf. Uh, ia merasa seperti pendosa besar begini. Andai saja ini bukan kompetisi prestisius, ia juga tidak keberatan kok, jika harus pergi sekarang juga.

"Maaf, Madame—."

"Kalau meminta maaf bisa menyelesaikan masalah, kita tidak butuh hukum dan pemerintah."

_Twitch_.

Hiraukan saja, Nes. Hiraukan saja.

"Setiap berbuat salah, kau selalu minta maaf. Dasar mental budak."

Sabar, Nes. Sabar…

"Tsk! Kasihan sekali pada orang-orang yang akan menjadi kelompokmu di kompetisi ini!"

Oke, Nesia hanya manusia biasa, bukan Tuhan!

"Hei kau!" berbalik, Nesia memandang tajam ke arah Arthur. Jika ini sebuah animasi, maka kepala gadis itu sudah pasti mengeluarkan asap saking dongkolnya, "Bicara apa! Tidak seperti—."

"Annesia Saraswati, Arthur Kirkland, kompetisi debat belum dimulai. Harap hargai waktu yang saya dan teman-teman kalian luangkan untuk pertemuan kali ini," ujar Madame Jeanne melerai.

Nesia memutuskan untuk menurut—tidak seperti ia tengah berada dalam _mood _untuk adu otot leher dengan Seniornya tersebut. Meskipun dahinya masih terdapat kedutan keki, Nesia berbalik dan—Ya Tuhan, kembali membungkuk di depan Madame Jeanne.

"Maaf, Madame—."

"Simpan maafmu dan sekarang duduklah bersama kelompokmu. Kau telah membuang semakin banyak waktu kami," ujar Madame Jeanne dengan tatapan sedingin dan sebeku nada ucapannya.

Dan itu sumpah, menohok sekali bagi Nesia.

Tetapi, tunggu.

Nesia menatap heran ke arah Madame Jeanne. Setelah menengguk ludah dan kemudian memasang senyum garing, Nesia bertanya ragu ke arah guru perempuan cantik tersebut.

"A—anu, Madame tidak lupa kan, jika saya belum mendapat kelom—."

"Tentu tidak," ujar Madame Jeanne cepat. Dan sebelum Nesia sempat meresponnya dengan kalimat apapun, Madame Jeanne kembali melanjutkan, "Arthur Kirkland dan Alfred Jones adalah kelompokmu dalam kompetisi ini."

.

.

Tik tok tik tok tik tok.

Tiktoktiktoktiktoktiktoktikt oktiktoktiktoktiktoktiktokti ktoktiktoktiktoktiktoktiktok tiktok!

.

.

"APA?!"

Dan Madame Jeanne hanya memandang heran pada Ketua OSIS dan murid baru tersebut yang meneriakinya secara bersamaan.

-oOo-

_"Kau tahu, Nak? Karena kau bukanlah satu-satunya pendaftar yang ngotot mengikuti kompetisi ini, sekalipun tidak memenuhi syarat administrasi."_

Demi Indonesia Raya Tanah Air Tercinta…

Demi apa bahwa yang dimaksud 'pendaftar yang ngotot mengikuti kompetisi' yang dimaksud Pak Gupta tadi siang, salah satunya adalah orang yang paling ia sesali keberadaannya di dunia ini.

Karena… Karena…

Oh Tuhan karena Arthur Kirkland adalah orang terakhir dari ratusan murid Hetalia High, yang Nesia bayangkan sebagai 'pendaftar ngotot' tersebut!

Kenapa dia ikut? Kurang kerjaan banget, ya? Apa tugasnya sebagai Ketua OSIS begitu mudah hingga ia rela mengikuti kegiatan seperti ini?

Dan bukanlah fakta 'Arthur ikut kompetisi' ini lah yang membuat Nesia rasanya ingin memprotes takdir konyol dan absurd ini.

Tetapi fakta bahwa 'Ketua OSIS kurang kerjaan' itulah yang dipilih takdir, dari sekian banyak pilihan yang lebih baik, untuk menjadi teman sekelompok Nesia!

TAKDIR KEJAM MACAM APA ITU?!

"Secara singkat, kompetisi ini adalah kompetisi nasional yang terlaksana setahun sekali. Diselenggarakan atas kerjasama Pemerintah Federal AS dengan beberapa lembaga dan institusi pendidikan ternama yang ada di Amerika Serikat. Kompetisi ini akan dihadiri oleh perwakilan tiap SMA yang ada di AS."

Uh.

Nesia melipat kedua tangannya di meja sembari menatap lantai di depan sana dengan pandangan melas—seolah-olah ia tengah memohon pada lantai itu untuk sebuah hiburan.

'Kenapa harus dengan Senior Arthur? Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana mungkin? Apa dosaku? Apa salahku? Apa karma yang kudapat?'

'Oh tentu saja. Karmamu adalah karena kau ngotot melawan takdir Tuhan dan takdir Madame Jeanne untuk tidak mengikuti kompetisi ini!' begitulah teriakan batinnya yang super pesimis.

Begitulah ratapan hatinya menyesali diri dan takdirnya. Karena nyatanya, kini mau tak mau, ia meletakkan pantatnya di kursi yang sederet dengan Arthur Kirkland. Ia sudah ingin meminta Madame Jeanne untuk mempertimbangkan lagi keputusan kejamnya ini, tetapi belum sempat ia membuka mulut, tatapan dingin Madame Jeanne seolah telah menggorok lehernya.

"…Seperti yang saya bilang, tiap sekolah akan mengirimkan perwakilannya. Dan dalam hal ini, peraturan kompetisi ini hanya mengijinkan tiap sekolah untuk mengirimkan maksimal dua orang perwakilan untuk kompetisi debat…."

Masih dengan kepala yang terletakkan pasrah di lipatan tangannya di meja, dengan ragu Nesia melirik ke arah samping.

Dan melihat Arthur Kirkland tengah fokus mencatat apa yang diucapkan Madame Jeanne, di sebuah buku catatan di mejanya.

Nesia hanya menghela napas nelangsa.

Dalam pikirannya sudah terbayangkan peristiwa-peristiwa kejam dan keji yang akan dilaluinya untuk beberapa saat ke depan sampai kompetisi laknat ini berakhir sudah.

Yeah, _good_. Terimakasih pada Arthur yang telah membuat Nesia bagaikan seorang _hypocrite, _yang 'melaknat' kompetisi yang telah ia sendiri telah perjuangkan mati-matian untuk dapat diikutinya.

"..Oleh sebab itu, dari delapan kelompok yang ada disini, akan dipilih dua kelompok saja sebagai perwakilan Hetalia High dalam kompetisi ini. Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Ini sudah peraturan kompetisi dan kita harus mengikutinya dengan baik… Jangan lupa…."

Cuma delapan kelompok yang mendaftar untuk kompetisi prestisius ini? Pikir Nesia heran. Namun gadis itu segera maklum—murid Hetalia kan kalau ga (sok) super sibuk dengan klub, pekerjaan (seperti Senior Tiino sebagai penyiar _channel _TV swasta), ya berarti super duper kaya (ingatlah seorang pemuda Italia yang terlanjur terlahir sebagai keturunan konglomerat!).

Mungkin yang mengikuti kompetisi ini hanyalah mereka yang benar-benar ingin mengikuti. Lagipula juga tidak semua murid Hetalia memiliki keahlian debat kan. Belum lagi dengan mereka yang mungkin tidak mendapatkan kelompok…

Uh.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kelompok….

Pandangan Nesia mengarah pada pemuda lain yang juga menjadi teman sekelompoknya. Saking sibuknya meratapai nasib dan menghujat Arthur dalam, Nesia nyaris melupakan teman sekelompoknya yang lain—yang bahkan terduduk tepat di sebelahnya, di antara Nesia dan Arthur—bagaikan tembok Berlin yang memisahkan dua kubu Perang Dingin di sisi kanan dan di kirinya.

Siapa tadi namanya?

Al… Alfa? Ah. Alfred.

Sepertinya ia bukan murid baru—mungkin senior setingkat dengan Arthur atau bahkan Senior tingkat akhir? Entahlah. Yang jelas ia memiliki helai pirang cerah—bukan pirang pasir jelek seperti Ketua OSIS-nya. Memakai kacamata yang menyembunyikan iris biru muda di baliknya—dan jernih sekali, sungguh.

Memandang wajahnya, Nesia berpikir bahwa Alfred orang yang menyenangkan—catat: Nesia hanya 'berpikir'. Dalam artian, ia berharap bahwa kenyataannya memang demikian.

Dalam artian, (1) Alfred memang baik dan menyenangkan, (2) Meskipun sepertinya Alfred adalah teman Arthur, tetapi semoga Alfred bukanlah Arthur, (3) Sudah cukup ada satu Arthur di dunia ini, jangan sampai hadir Arthur kedua yang menjadi faktor dominan pembawa Nesia terjun dari jembatan California.

Amin.

Ya Tuhan, Amiiiiinnnnnn!

"… Untuk memilih dua perwakilan tersebut dari delapan kelompok disini, maka akan diadakan pemilihan internal sekolah untuk menyeleksi kelompok yang tepat untuk mewakili sekolah. Periode pertama adalah kualifikasi tingkat kota yang akan diadakan Agustus nanti. Setelah mendapatkan dua perwakilan yang mewakili tingkat kota, maka akan diadakan kualifikasi tingkat negara bagian untuk mendapatkan dua tim yang akan mewakili satu negara bagian. Setelah itu, maka akan dilakukan kualifikasi tingkat regional, yakni AS timur, AS barat, AS selatan, dan AS tengah, untuk mendapatkan satu perwakilan tingkat regional. Dan pada tahapan terakhir, ada empat tim yang akan maju ke debat final di tingkat Federal untuk memperebutkan juara kompetisi ini," ujar Madame Jeanne panjang lebar. Lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas, "Ada pertanyaan?"

Nesia menoleh ketika seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan berkacamata, mengangkat tangan. Tetapi bukan pemuda itu yang membuat Nesia terbelalak terkejut.

Akan tetapi Lily Zwingli yang terduduk manis di samping pemuda itulah, yang membuat Nesia mengutuk otaknya yang mulai pikun untuk menyadari bahwa Lily juga turut mengikuti kompetisi ini bersama Vash dan… ah. Pasti pemuda berambut hitam itulah yang dimaksud Lily sebagai Roderich.

"Ya, Edelstein?"

"Berarti, ketika kita tidak lolos kualifikasi tingkat kota, maka—."

"Semua berakhir," ujar Madame Jeanne singkat, "Oleh sebab itu, kalian harus bekerja keras di tiap tingkat kualifikasi. Terpilihnya kalian dalam kualifikasi internal sekolah, tidak menjamin bahwa kalian akan tetap mampu maju ke final."

Oh?

Berarti, jika tidak lolos kualifikasi internal, maka tidak akan mampu sama sekali lanjut ke depannya, dong?

Entah mengapa muncul harapan di hati Nesia. Dan entah sejak kapan bahwa ia berharap agar timnya tidak lolos kualifikasi internal. Jahat dan egois memang. Ia mengorbankan harapan dan tujuan kelompoknya. Dan apa yang akan dikatakan Pak Gupta jika tahu ia tidak lolos kualifikasi?

'Kau ngotot ikut hanya untuk terdepak bahkan di kualifikasi internal?'

Uh. Harga diri….

Tetapi bagaimana lagi. Toh tidak seperti ada jalan lain untuk menyelamatkan 'usia dan kesehatan masa muda' dari takdir yang membawanya entah mengapa, justru kembali berhubungan dengan Arthur Kirkland.

Ini seperti MOS periode kedua saja…

Bisa-bisa nanti Nesia tidak hanya _brainstorming _untuk debat nasional ini, tetapi ia juga akan _brainstorming _untuk membalas tiap hinaan, cercaan, hardikan, makian, dan sumpah serapah dari Arthur Kirkland.

"Ada pertanyaan lagi?"

Kali ini, seorang siswi yang Nesia ingat sebagai Senior Herdevary, mengangkat tangannya, "Lalu, kualifikasi tingkat final itu kapan, Madame?"

"Kira-kira Maret…," Ah? "…Tahun depan."

.

.

ZONK!

.

.

Hipotesisnya adalah (1) Jika tim Nesia tidak lolos kualifikasi internal, maka sujud syukur, itu berita baik. Meskipun ia masih berharap mengikuti kompetisi ini, tetapi ia pasti bisa mengikutinya lagi tahun depan—dan saat itu tiba, ia pastikan ia mendaftar dengan kelompok yang sudah ia punya sendiri, (2) Jika Tuhan berkehendak lain, maka kelompok Nesia akan lolos kualifikasi internal. Jika Dewi Fortuna begitu baik padanya, tim Nesia akan lolos dan lancar sejahtera hingga final. Tetapi catat, bahwa final ini masih tahun depan—sebelas bulan lagi.

Maka Nesia akan bertatap muka dengan Arthur sebelas bulan lagi. Maka Nesia akan menumpuk kedongkolan sebelas bulan lagi. Maka Nesia akan menjadi objek hinaan dan makian sebelas bulan lagi. Dan maka umur Nesia juga akan tinggal sebelas bulan lagi karena begitu debat selesai, Nesia tidak yakin ia masih bisa hidup dengan menanggung semua siksaan mental yang sudah ia terima.

Dan Tuhan… sebelas bulan lagi itu masih lama!

Tanpa sadar, wajah Nesia memucat ketika membayangkan jika hipotesis keduanyalah yang akan menjadi kenyataan.

Apa dosanya sih hingga hidupnya jadi apes banget begini….

"Ada pertanyaan lagi?" ujar Madame Jeanne. Ketika tidak didapati seorangpun mengangkat tangan, maka Beliau melanjutkan, "Kualifikasi internal akan diadakan melalui dua periode. Periode pertama untuk memperoleh empat kelompok yang kemudian akan berlomba debat di periode kedua. Dan dua kelompok yang menang dalam debat periode kedua inilah yang akan menjadi dua perwakilan Hetalia High. Periode pertama akan berlangsung selama empat puluh menit. Dimana tiap sepuluh menit, akan ada dua kelompok yang berlawanan untuk berdebat. Sedangkan periode kedua juga akan dijalankan selama empat puluh menit, dimana tiap dua puluh menit akan terdapat dua kelompok berlawanan yang akan berdebat. Jeda antar periode selama lima belas menit—gunakan sebaik-baiknya untuk mempersiapkan diri."

Kali ini Nesia lihat Vash mengangkat tangannya. Bicara soal Vash, hingga kini Nesia tidak pernah bersapa atau bertemu langsung dengannya. Bukan berarti Nesia mengharap atau apa—hanya saja entah mengapa, Nesia pikir ia harus meluruskan pikiran Vash terkait dengan 'tragedi konyol nyanyian lagu cinta' waktu itu.

Haissshhh.

Sepertinya pemuda _stern_ itu menganggap semuanya nyata dan serius.

"Ya, Zwingli?"

"Apa yang harus kita persiapkan untuk kualifikasi internal sekolah? Paper? Lalu juga temanya tentang apa? Apa juga tema mengenai kemiskinan seperti yang diusung di kompetisi nasional ini?"

"Tidak perlu ada persiapan apapun karena kualifikasi internal akan dilaksanakan sekarang juga."

"EEEEEHHHHHH?!"

Ya.

EEEHHHHH.

Suara seperti anak alay itu terdengar bagaikan suara dari regu koor dari ruangan ini. Tentu saja dari anak perempuan—Nesia tidak mau berpikir bahwa Vash Zwingli yang berwajah _cool _itu menge-eeeehhhh begitu.

Kaget.

Tentu saja. Siapa yang pikir…

Demi apa mereka bisa tahu bahwa pertemuan pertama ini mampu sekaligus menjadi pertemuan terakhir bagi enam kelompok?!

"Tapi, Madame—."

"Hal ini sengaja tidak dicantumkan dalam pengumuman lomba, karena tujuan dari kualifikasi internal sekolah ini adalah untuk memperoleh perwakilan dengan kemampuan dan pengetahuan dasar yang bagus, terkait tema kompetisi ini."

Maksudnya?

Seolah mampu menebak isi pikiran Nesia, Madame Jeanne menjawab, "Maksudnya adalah dengan tanpa persiapan paper, data, atau informasi apapun, pengetahuan dasar kalian akan diuji dalam kualifikasi internal di sini. Dan mereka yang memiliki pengetahuan dasar cukup luaslah yang akan mampu lolos menjadi perwakilan Hetalia High."

"Te—tetapi Madame, bagaimana kita siap—."

"Kompetisi ini hanya diperuntukkan bagi mereka yang siap, Tuan Jones," ujar Madame Jeanne menatap Alfred.

"Tetapi bukankah yang memiliki data statistik dan informasi yang akurat dan lengkap, lebih berkualitas, Madame?" tanya Alfred lebih lanjut lagi.

"Itu benar. Tetapi dalam kompetisi nanti, semua hal bisa terjadi. Bisa saja kalian lupa akan informasi apa yang kalian dapat. Dan bisa juga argumen yang kalian dapat bisa ditolak atau dipatahkan oleh argumen lawan, dan informasi terbatas kalian tidak mampu mendukung argumen kalian. Jika kita hanya mengandalkan data dan informasi, maka kita tidak akan mampu lolos bahkan seleksi tingkat kota, Jones. Pengetahuan dasar akan sangat berguna ketika kalian mengalami saat-saat seperti itu."

Pengetahuan dasar mengenai kemiskinan, ya?

Ah, kalau begini sih menyerahlah harapan Nesia. Karena sepertinya pengetahuan dasar Arthur dan Alfred cukup bagus—tentu saja, sebagian besar murid Hetalia High hanya terdiri dari tiga golongan (1) Borjuis dengan otak pas-pasan, (2) semi-borjuis dengan otak cemerlang, (3) borjuis dengan otak cemerlang. Meski Nesia termasuk kalangan nomor dua (karena kategori 'kaya' di Indonesia sedikit timpang dengan kategori 'kaya' di negeri Barat seperti ini), namun Alfred dan Arthur sepertinya termasuk kategori nomor tiga.

Uh.

Apanya yang tidak lolos kualifikasi internal?

"Jika sudah tidak ada pertanyaan lagi, kalian sekarang diberi waktu lima belas menit sebelum periode pertama dimulai," kata Madame Jeanne tanpa memerdulikan aura pasrah campur nelangsa dari sebagian besar muridnya, "Babak penyisihan ini hanya membutuhkan informasi dan pengetahuan kalian sendiri. Informasi dan pengetahuan yang benar-benar sudah kalian ketahui tanpa perlu melakukan persiapan tambahan. Artinya, hanya membutuhkan kemampuan dan pengetahuan asli yang kalian miliki. Oleh sebab itu, silahkan kalian taruh di depan kelas tas, buku, _mobile phone_, dan semua alat komunikasi kalian."

-oOo-

"Menurutku, kemiskinan itu pasti terkait dengan rantai permasalahan sosial lainnya. Artinya, kemiskinan bukanlah suatu hal yang eksklusif—perlu penjelasan terkait tak hanya ekonomi, tetapi juga politik dan budaya."

Sudah seperti yang Nesia duga. Demi Tuhan, sudah seperti yang Nesia duga, kira, dan pikirkan.

Lima menit pertama dari lima belas menit waktu diskusi ini, hanya ia gunakan sebagai pemeran pecundang ketika bahkan kehadirannya seolah tidak dirasakan oleh kedua orang di depannya. Ralat, Alfred berkali-kali telah berusaha untuk mengajaknya berdiskusi, tetapi di setiap saat itu pula Arthur akan menyela, memotong pembicaraan, dan mengalihkan fokus Alfred untuk hanya tertuju pada ucapannya.

Dafuq banget _is that_!

Nah, dengan demikian, bagaimana bisa siapapun berekspektasi Nesia bisa selamat dari darah tinggi akut jika waktu lima menit saja serasa bagaikan waktu seribu tahun tersiksa di neraka. Lebay memang, tapi ia apa adanya. Diacuhkan, diremehkan, dianggap eksistensinya seolah bertentangan dengan logika sains—alias, tidak dianggap.

Dari Hong Kong Nesia bisa betah diperlakukan begini selama setahun ke depan?!

Senior Arthur….

Entah kenapa sepertinya dia sangat membenci Nesia. Nesia pun tidak mengerti, dan sepertinya gadis itu juga tidak peduli. Toh tidak seperti Nesia menyukainya atau apa.

Kelompok apa… Tim apa… Kalau begini juga sama saja Nesia tidak mengikuti kompetisi. Arthur sepertinya sangat mendominasi pembicaraan—dan dengan sukses menjadikan Nesia bagaikan wasit bulu tangkis yang hanya menatap ke sana dan ke sini ketika Alfred atau Arthur berbicara.

Sudah!

Perduli setan soal kompetisi jahannam ini! Lebih baik menjilat ludah sendiri dan malu di depan Madame Jeanne atau Pak Gupta. Setidaknya itu tidak akan membuatnya menumpuk beban dongkol di hatinya yang sudah nyaris _overload _hanya untuk satu orang saja.

Grak.

Bunyi kursi yang tergeser itu terdengar ketika Nesia secara tiba-tiba, dan sedikit kasar, berdiri dari duduknya. Sudah ia putuskan untuk pulang saja—mengambil tasnya di depan kelas, lalu keluar dari ruangan ini.

Tak apa, ia akan mengikuti kompetisi ini tahun depan.

"Annesia?" ujar Alfred sembari mendongak, menatap terkejut ke arah Nesia, "Kau mau kemana?"

Setengah tersenyum setengah menahan keki, Nesia menjawab pelan dan singkat, "Pulang."

"Kenapa?" Alfred terbelalak.

Kenapa? _Yeah_… kenapa. Retoris sekali.

"Kau bisa melanjutkan kompetisi ini dengan Senior Kirkland, Senior Jones," ujar Nesia. Lantas tanpa memerdulikan pandangan heran Alfred, Nesia berbalik hendak melangkah pergi.

Grep.

Sudah ia duga, Alfred tidak akan membiarkannya pergi dengan begitu mudah.

Tetapi….

Alfred-kah? Tangan Nesia yang tertahan adalah tangan kanan, sedangkan Alfred terduduk di sebelah kirinya.

Jadi…

SETTT!

Nesia langsung memberi tatapan paling mengerikan yang mampu ia berikan, kepada pemuda beriris emerald yang ternyata, benar-benar tengah memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Le-pas-kan," desis Nesia dengan kedua pandangan yang menyipit, seolah dengan pandangan itu ia mampu membunuh Arthur tanpa meninggalkan sidik jari yang mampu membuatnya dipenjara nantinya.

"Langkahi dulu mayatku jika ingin keluar dari ruangan ini," desis Arthur lirih. Sepertinya pemuda itu sadar akan konsekuensi jika ia terlalu mengeraskan suaranya di suasana diskusi seperti ini.

"Aku tidak peduli dan sekarang lepaskan!" Nesia mencoba melepaskan genggaman Arthur, tetapi sepertinya pemuda itu memiliki kekuatan yang tidak sekecil tubuhnya.

"_Like hell I would_!" bentak lirih Arthur, "Sebenarnya apa masalahmu?"

"Mungkin kau bisa mencari jawabannya sendiri ketika setidaknya, kau membuat waktu sepuluh menit ke depan pantas untuk disebut sebagai 'diskusi kelompok'. Entahlah, coba mulai dari setidaknya memberiku kesempatan berpartisipasi?"

.

.

Arthur menatap Nesia seolah di kepala Nesia tumbuh dua buah tanduk merah—heran, dan sedikit merasa konyol.

.

.

"… Kau ini pecundang atau apa…."

_Twitchtwitchtwitch_!

O Tuhan… O Tuhan **betapa** sekarang Nesia rasanya ingin meneriakkan lirik lagu Fuck You (*) milik Lily Allen, tepat di depan muka Arthur.

Karena simpel, hanyalah lagu itu yang mampu mendeskripsikan perasaan Nesia terhadap makhluk alis itu. Hanya lagu itu, dari lirik pertama hingga lirik terakhir.

Betapa ingin, hingga rasanya menyakitkan ketika ditahan.

Hih!

"Nah, kau tahu apa, Senior? Kau bisa melanjutkan kompetisi ini dengan Senior Jones karena sekarang pecundang ini akan menyingkir dari urusan kalian!" Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa ia meminta Nesia untuk tetap berada di sini sedangkan di saat yang sama, ia semakin memberi insentif bagi Nesia untuk segera hengkang dari depan mukanya?!

Mendengar respon Nesia, pandangan Arthur semakin menyipit tajam. Sepertinya pemuda yang fakir kesabaran itu kali ini telah teruji hingga batas minimal kesabarannya.

"Bagaimana kau pikir kami bisa lolos jika kami sekarang akan kehilangan anggota kelompok?! Asal kau tahu, jangan pikir aku bahagia bisa satu kelompok denganmu. Tetapi tidak sepertimu, aku menahan untuk menatap mukamu lebih lama demi kelancaran kompetisi! Dasar!" maki Arthur keras. Ya, keras. Karena setelah ia mengucapkan itu, beberapa anak yang ada di dekat mereka menoleh ke arah mereka dan memberi pandangan heran.

Dan sungguh, itu adalah _an awkward moment_.

Grak!

"Aduh!" pekik Nesia ketika Arthur secara paksa, menarik ke bawah tangannya, sehingga Nesia dengan sedikit kasar, terduduk kembali di kursinya.

"Apa yang kau—."

"Diam," bisik Arthur.

"Hei—."

"Kubilang diam. Diam. Diam," bentak Arthur tertahan.

Dan Nesia merasakan bahwa genggaman Arthur di pergelangan tangannya semakin menguat.

Tidak tahu lagi harus melawan bagaimana, dan sepertinya juga tidak mungkin, Nesia menghela napas lalu menyembunyikan mukanya pada sebelah lengannya yang bebas, yang ia letakkan di meja.

"…Tapi lepaskan tanganku. Sakit, tahu?" gumam Nesia dengan nada khas orang yang sehabis berjuang dan berakhir dengan kesia-siaan—pasrah!

"Siapa yang menjamin kau tidak akan kabur lagi?"

Uh.

Nesia rasanya tak akan puas meratapi semua ini. Bagaimana bisa ia terdampar pada situasi seperti ini? Menjengkelkan, menyebalkan. Lebih baik menenggak racun saja daripada tersiksa seperti ini.

Pluk.

Nesia rasakan puncak kepalanya tertindih sesuatu. Besar. Dan cukup kuat, tetapi di saat yang sama, terasa lembut ketika sesuatu itu mengacak-acak rambutnya hingga membuat helai yang terkuncir itu sedikit berantakkan.

Mendongak, Nesia mendapati Senior Jones tersenyum kepadanya.

Lembut, dengan kedua irisnya yang ternyata sangat jernih jika dilihat langsung secara berhadapan-hadapan dan dari dekat seperti ini.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa masalahmu dengan Arthur, tetapi aku harap kita mampu mengesampingkan hal-hal pribadi demi kelancaran kompetisi ini," Alfred tersenyum kecil kepada Nesia, "Aku sangat ingin mengikuti kompetisi ini. Tahun lalu aku mengikutinya, tetapi gagal. Dan kuharap, aku sangat berharap, tahun ini keinginanku tersebut tercapai."

Nesia terdiam—ia hanya menatap kedua iris biru dan senyum lembut itu.

Puji Tuhan, Alfred adalah Alfred. Sekalipun sepertinya dekat dengan Arthur, sepertinya Alfred memiliki iman yang kuat untuk tidak terjerumus dalam sikap sialan dari Arthur.

"Oleh sebab itu, mohon kerjasamanya untuk satu tahun ke depan, oke?"

Senyuman itu lebar sekali.

Riang sekali. Cerah sekali.

Dan sepertinya senyuman itulah yang akan menjadi satu-satunya hal yang mampu membuat Nesia berpikir dua kali untuk hengkang dari kompetisi ini.

Haaaahhhh~~

Kenapa jiwa ketimurannya terlalu kental? Kenapa ia selalu merasa lemah jika dihadapkan dengan permohonan orang lain? Apalagi dengan ekspresi dan nada setulus itu…

"Jika kau memang begitu kekanakkannya hingga ngambek karena tidak mendapatkan kesempatan berbicara," kali ini Arthur yang bersuara, dengan tatapan yang tertuju pada arah luar jendela kaca di sampingnya, "Kau bisa menjadi notulen dalam diskusi yang akan kujalani dengan Alfred."

"Ah, Arthur benar, Nes!" ujar Alfred riang, "Tentu saja, jika kau memiliki pendapat, kau bisa menyampaikannya. Kami akan memberimu kesempatan."

Che!

Apa boleh buat.

Sepertinya satu-satunya jalan keluar dari masalah ini adalah dengan tidak lolosnya kelompok mereka dari kualifikas internal. Meskipun itu akan menjadi kenyataan pahit bagi Alfred dan impiannya –dan sungguh, sebenarnya Nesia tidak tega. Tetapi salah siapa sendiri? Senior Jones sepertinya kurang kerjaan banget menggandeng _partner_ songong seperti itu—, tetapi setidaknya Nesia tidak perlu merasa bersalah karena kegagalan kelompok mereka bukan karena kesalahan Nesia.

Well, jahat sih. Karena toh sebenarnya Nesia turut menyumbang kegagalan itu dengan doanya kepada Tuhan.

Ya sudahlah, setidaknya sekarang ia tidak akan teracuhkan lagi karena ia mampu bertindak sebagai—tunggu dulu!

"Notulen?" respon Nesia heran, "Tetapi alat tulisku kan kutaruh di tas di depan sana."

Dan Nesia langsung saja merasa keki bahkan ketika Arthur baru memutar bola matanya, "Tentu saja kau harus mencatatnya dalam ingatanmu! Demi Tuhan, aku harus menjelaskannya demikian rinci, ya!"

"K—Kau!"

"Nesia, Arthur, hentikan," Alfred menghela napas lelah.

Diskusi kembali berjalan.

Dan barulah setelah enam menit semua kembali menjadi 'lebih normal', Nesia teringat bahwa sebelah lengannya masih tergenggam oleh telapak tangan Arthur.

Sebelum gadis itu sempat menghardik membabi buta, seperti menyadari intensi Nesia tersebut, Arthur Kirkland menarik tangannya untuk menyangga kepalanya sembari berbicara sesuatu kepada Alfred.

Nesia hanya nyinyir dan meng-hih! tertahan.

Sepertinya sehabis pulang sekolah nanti, ia harus mencari pasir untuk mencuci tangannya.

-oOo-

"Nesia, selamat!"

Hampir saja Nesia terjungkal ke belakang karena kaget, ketika ia baru memasuki gerbang sekolah dan tahu-tahu terdapat tangan yang terjulur tepat di depan mukanya.

Dan pemilik tangan itu adalah Lily Zwingli, berdiri dengan senyuman cerah dan lebar di pagi hari.

"Lily!" pekik Nesia sembari menebah dada, "Apa-apaan kau…."

Melihat Lily yang sepertinya sangat OOC dengan cengiran lebarnya tersebut, nyatanya tak hanya membuat Nesia saja yang _sweatdropped_, tetapi bahkan **Lovino Vargas **menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dan **Antonio Carriedo **yang sedikit membelalak terkejut.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat pada Nesia!" ujar Lily riang, sembari dengan paksa menggamit tangan Nesia lalu mengguncangnya sedikit keras.

"Aku tidak ingat jika hari ini ulang tahunku…," ujar Nesia pelan, masih di antara kaget, syok, dan terkejut akan ke-OOC-an Lily di pagi hari ini.

"Ngomong apa, Nes!" Lily tertawa kecil, "Kelompokmu terpilih menjadi salah satu perwakilan sekolah! Juara satu pula! Ya Tuhan~ Hebat sekali~ Ahahaha."

.

.

Per—perwakilan sekolah…. Apa?

.

.

"Juara? Juara apa, Lily?" alih-alih Nesia, Antonio lah yang lebih cepat merespon ucapan Lily.

"Lho? Kau belum tahu mengenai lomba yang diikuti Nesia?" tanya Lily yang dijawab oleh gelengan Antonio. Dan ketika Lily menoleh ke Lovino, pemuda itu hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"Kompetisi debat! Nesia mengikuti kompetisi debat! Dan kelompoknya lolos sebagai perwakilan Hetalia High! Satu kelompok dengan Ketua OSIS pula. Hebat~~!" ujar Lily bangga, seolah dirinya termasuk bagian dari kelompok yang 'hebat' tersebut.

Dan di saat itulah, otak Antonio dan Lovino bersama-sama langsung klik.

Secara cepat, Antonio memegang kedua pundak Nesia, lalu memutar tubuh gadis itu hingga menatap ke arahnya, "Kompetisi debat, Nes? Lily bilang kau lolos kompetisi debat? Dengan Senior Kirkland pula?! Dio Mio, Nes! Hebat sekaliii!"

"Memang benar, hebat sekali! Aku iri sekali karena kelompokku harus tersingkir," ujar Lily separuh bercanda.

Dalam keadaan normal, Nesia pasti akan repot menghilangkan semburat rona di kedua pipinya karena jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Antonio kini yang bisa dibilang lumayan dekat—belum lagi kedua telapak hangat itu yang menggenggam kuat kedua pundaknya.

Tetapi tidak. Jangankan ber-_blushing_ ria, Annesia bahkan tidak sempat memikirkan kalimat apa lagi yang pantas ia gunakan untuk merespon ucapan Lily dan pekikan senang Antonio selain….

"APAAA?!"

Che! _Loading data_-nya lama sekali…

-oOo-

Kedua iris hitam kecoklatan itu menatap melas pada kertas di papan pengumuman di depannya. Kertas pengumuman hasil kualifikasi internal kemarin sore. Demi apa, Madame Jeanne cepat sekali menemukan dan memutuskan hasilnya.

Dan sialnya, ada namanya—nama lengkapnya—di salah satu dari dua kelompok yang lolos kualifikasi internal.

Juara I: Alfred Jones. Annesia Saraswati. Arthur Kirkland.

Juara II: Elizaveta Herdevary. Eduard. Ivan Braginski.

Dafuuuuuqqqqqqqq!

Takdir kejam apa itu? Kenapa Tuhan sepertinya senang sekali bercanda dengannya? Karena alih-alih mengabulkan harapan Nesia, Ia telah secara mentah-mentah menolaknya—bahkan menjadikan kelompok mereka juara pertama!

Sialan!

Kenapakenapakenapakenapakena pakenapakenapaaaaaaaaa?!

"Benar-benar juara satu," gumam Antonio sembari menatap takjub kertas pengumuman itu, "Hebat sekali."

Nesia hanya menghela napas lesu sembari alisnya melengkung ke bawah—ekspresi yang wajib dipakai oleh orang yang nelangsa.

Sepertinya doanya terlalu busuk untuk dikabulkan oleh Tuhan. Iya, busuk. Karena doa Nesia sama saja membunuh harapan dan impian Senior Jones.

Tetapi kalau begini sih bisa-bisa Nesia membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Demi apa… berinteraksi dengan Senior Kirkland lebih lama lagi….

Ya Tuhan! Apa-apaan, sih!

"Kenapa kau lesu begitu, Nes?" Antonio menunjuk kertas tersebut, "Lihatlah. Namamu ada di situ. Kompetisi ini kudengar sangat prestisius, lho!"

Nesia melirik sekilas ke kertas tersebut, lalu menghela napas lesu sembari berbalik hendak pergi dari sana.

"Benar kata Antonio, Nes," ujar Lily, "Aku, Vash, dan Roderich pasti akan melakukan apapun jika kami mampu menggantikan posisi kelompokmu."

"Hal seperti ini harus dirayakan dengan traktiran, _amigo_!" ujar Antonio riang, "Kudengar salah satu _stand _di kantin menyediakan menu spesial hari ini!"

"Asyik!" cetus Lily, yang bersama dengan Antonio, terlihat riang sekali. Tanpa peduli pada aura _gloomy _dari objek riang mereka.

Sedangkan Lovino sedari tadi hanya terdiam. Mengacuhkan obrolan dan ocehan teman-temannya.

Hanya terdiam memandang kertas pengumuman di depannya tersebut.

Lalu mendengus lirih.

-oOo-

Meletakkan dagu di meja depannya, Nesia memejamkan matanya. Periode pertama kelas adalah Fisika. Dan guru Fisika tampaknya belum datang sekalipun bel telah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu.

Dan itu sangat menjengkelkan karena Nesia sekarang tengah berada dalam kondisi ingin sekali mengalihkan pikiran. Ingin sekali melakukan dan memikirkan apapun untuk membuatnya amnesia sementara dari fakta tolol macam kelolosan kelompoknya dalam kompetisi debat.

Apa yang harus ia perbuat? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Kemarin saja ia sudah cukup merasa sangat jengkel dan nyaris 'meledak' saat ia baru menghabiskan hanya beberapa menit saja dengan Arthur. Apalagi ini yang kemungkinan bisa berbulan-bulan, bahkan setahun ke depan?

Ia tidak mungkin menghindar—oh, pandangan dan kalimat Senior Alfred terlalu tulus, dan puji Tuhan yang memberi Nesia hati terlalu lembek yang mampu langsung klepek-klepek jika dihadapkan pada _puppy eyes no jutsu_ milik pemuda berkacamata tersebut.

"Uh," dengan gemas Nesia memukul-mukul pelipisnya sendiri. Secara aneh dan tentu saja, tidak efektif sama sekali, berusaha menghilangkan asumsi-asumsi buruk yang singgah di pemikirannya. Tetapi sialnya, semakin ia berusaha, semakin terasa mungkin asumsi-asumsi itu untuk terjadi.

Dan semakin jelas seringai dan nyinyiran judes Kirkland di benaknya.

"Hei."

Dengan malas, Nesia melirik pada Lovino yang terduduk di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kau benar-benar mengikuti kompetisi itu," ucap Lovino menatap Nesia.

"…yeah…," ujar Nesia dengan nada seabsurd jawabannya. Ia kembali meletakkan mukanya di permukaan meja. Orang sebodoh apapun pasti langsung bisa menebak jika gadis itu sangat berada dalam tahap depresi akut.

"…. Lalu kenapa kau harus bersama Arthur Kirkland? Kukira kau sangat membenci orang brengsek itu," ujar Lovino setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

Dan di detik setelah Lovino berucap, Nesia langsung menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Lovino tajam sembari menuding hidung pemuda itu, "Terimakasih padamu juga, Lovino Vargas, yang membuatku menjadi _single fighter _saat mendaftarkan diri untuk kompetisi tersebut!"

Kedua mata Lovino sedikit terbelalak, tetapi kemudian pemuda itu membuang muka sembari menepis tudingan telunjuk Nesia dari hidungnya, "… Kau 'kan tidak bilang bahwa kau membutuhkan kelompok," respon Lovino pelan, membuat Nesia seketika menyipitkan mata heran dan mengeluarkan 'Hah?!' dari mulutnya.

"Kau tidak berpikir bahwa aku hanya promosi dan menawarimu, 'kan?" ucap Nesia yang sepertinya tepat sasaran, karena setelah ia berujar demikian, Lovino berdeham pelan.

"… Wajar, 'kan? Kau kan anggota klub Radio. Sudah tugasmu untuk memberi informasi," ujar Lovino bersihkeras, "Lagipula kau 'kan bisa menolak jika mengetahui bahwa Kirkland akan menjadi kelompokmu."

Nesia menghela napas lelah, "Sungguh, itu tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan, Lovino," ujar Nesia pelan, sembari kembali menaruh dagunya di atas permukaan meja.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa mengundurkan diri," lanjut Lovino, "Untuk apa kau berada lebih lama lagi dengan orang yang hanya membuatmu merasa kesal?"

Iya.

Tentu saja Nesia akan dengan senang hati segera melakukannya.

Tetapi apa kabar Senior Jones dan _puppy eyes_-nya dan senyum tulusnya dan permohonan murninya?

"Sudah kubilang itu tidak akan mudah," ulang Nesia, mirip sebuah keluhan. Menghela napas, Nesia melanjutkan, "Tak apa. Aku pasti bisa. Aku pasti bisa. Aku… pasti…. Uh!" dengan gemas Nesia menjedotkan dahinya pada permukaan meja.

Bahkan ia tidak mampu menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Lovino tidak merespon dan mereka kembali terdiam. Lovino berada dalam dunia dan pemikirannya sendiri, dan Nesia juga kembali berada pada dunia dan pemikirannya yang dipenuhi spekulasi-spekulasi negatif mengenai kompetisi. Mungkin guru sudah datang sehingga Lovino enggan untuk merespon, atau mungkin juga kalimat terakhir Nesia tadi bersifat final dan tidak membutuhkan respon apapun juga.

"Annesia."

Namun dugaan Nesia salah, ketika telinganya kembali mendengar suara Lovino, yang kali ini menyebut lengkap nama depannya.

Menegakkan kepala, Nesia menoleh. Dilihatnya Lovino yang sepertinya tengah menghentikan gerakannya untuk mengambil buku dari dalam tas ranselnya.

Dan entah mengapa, kali ini _emerald_ itu lebih memilih memandang lantai di bawah kakinya ketimbang kedua iris hitam Nesia yang menatapnya heran.

"Aku—," Lovino terhenti, seperti memikirkan kalimat yang akan diucapkannya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, pemuda itu hanya mendengus, sembari berucap, "… Selamat berjuang, ya."

Nesia hanya mengangguk, meskipun hatinya sangat yakin bahwa bukanlah kalimat penyemangat itu yang seharusnya menjadi kalimat yang ingin Lovino sampaikan padanya.

-oOo-

Pemuda itu berambut pirang cerah sepangkal leher, dengan satu kumpulan surai yang berdiri mencuat di dekat sibakan rambutnya. Sebuah kaca mata lensa bening bertengger mengapit hidungnya yang tinggi. Iris matanya yang berwarna sebiru langit musim panas dan sebening kristal murni, tampak berbinar dengan mulut itu yang sesekali berucap riang dan mengumbar tawa.

Bersama satu hamburger di tangan kanan, satu kotak _chips _kentang di tangan kiri dan satu gelas cola yang tertaruh di meja di depannya.

"Oh Tuhan~~ Aku sungguh tidak menyangka bisa lolos seleksi internal! Sungguh!" ujarnya riang dengan mulut yang juga tengah sibuk mengunyah satu gigitan besar _cheese burger_ itu. Kedua matanya tampak bersinar cerah –jika ini sebuah dunia kartun, maka kedua mata itu akan mengalahkan indahnya kerlipan di langit malam musim panas, "Alfred Jones, akhirnya, bisa lolos seleksi internal kompetisi debat! _What an Hero_…"

Terduduk di kursi dengan sebuah meja bundar, Alfred tampak begitu menikmati makanan yang disediakan oleh _stand _makanan cepat saji di kantin kompleks gedung C. Kantin tidak begitu ramai waktu itu dikarenakan seperti biasanya, para murid lebih suka menghabiskan uangnya di kantin di kompleks gedung A.

"Rasanya seperti mimpi~," ujarnya kemudian sembari memejamkan ringan matanya dan tersenyum dengan mulut masih mengunyah.

Lalu kedua matanya membuka dan menatap ke samping kirinya, "Bukan begitu, Nona **Annesia Saraswati**," lalu ke arah kanannya, "Dan Tuan **Arthur Kirkland**?"

_Wink. Wink._

Entah, mungkin _saking _senang dan melambungnya perasaan Alfred hingga ia tidak menyadari suasana canggung yang melingkupi dua orang yang terduduk masing-masing di sisinya.

.

.

Bahkan sejak menginjakkan kakinya ke kantin ini, Annesia sama sekali belum mengucapkan sepatah katapun selain kata 'Hai' yang terlontar dengan senyum miring bin garing itu. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia mendapat sms dari Alfred yang menyuruhnya untuk ke kantin kompleks C (yang notabene kantin yang secara formal, diperuntukkan bagi para murid kelas 2) pada istirahat makan siang untuk pertemuan pertama kelompok mereka.

Saat membaca sms tersebut, wajah plus seringai plus nyinyiran bibir Arthur seketika melintas jelas las las di otaknya. Dan itu, sungguh, membuat Nesia kembali teringat pada nasib baiknya yang membuatnya terikat kontrak kerjasama selama (mungkin) setahun ke depan bersama Arthur dan Alfred.

Nesia hanya berdoa bahwa ia tidak berakhir dengan pergi ke Golden Gate California dan loncat indah dari jembatan megah itu.

Disinilah sekarang ia berada.

Di kantin kompleks gedung C. _Stand _makanan cepat saji di mana ia hanya memesan satu gelas cola –karena ia teringat akan petuah Maria yang menyatakan bahwa 'apa kau mau perutmu menjadi tong sampah dengan menampung makanan sampah begitu?'. Dan duduk dekat sekali dengan Alfred seakan takut jika ia terlalu jauh dari pemuda yang mengaku _American _sejati itu, maka pemuda lain yang duduk di depannya sana akan melempari dahinya dengan garpu.

Sedangkan 'pemuda lain' yang dimaksudkan terduduk tenang di sisi lain Alfred. Punggung tegak, sikap sempurna yang membuat ahli _table manner _akan merasa bangga karenanya. Tanpa memesan apa-apa, Arthur Kirkland sibuk menuliskan sesuatu di sebuah kertas. Pandangannya terlihat sangat fokus, hingga Nesia yakin bahwa ia dan Alfred seolah tak tampak dan tak terasa kehadirannya bagi Arthur.

Dan hanya Alfred lah yang sejak kedatangannya sudah berbicara _ngalor-ngidul_. Tertawa dan terkikik. Tersenyum, menghela napas bahagia, dan semua ekspresi _euforia _yang bisa dilihat baik dari kedua mata atau ucapannya. Dan tak sekalipun ucapannya itu mendapat respon berarti selain senyum miring Nesia. Bahkan Arthur seolah tidak mendengar apapun.

"Bukan begitu, Nona Annesia Saraswati… Dan Tuan Arthur Kirkland?"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Nesia menoleh sembari meringis kecil dan mengangguk pelan, "I–iya–."

"Nah, _guys_!" suara Arthur terdengar bersamaan dengan bolpoinnya yang terletakkan di meja.

Nesia dan Alfred menoleh dan mendapati bahwa kertas yang tadi ditulisi Arthur, kini terletak agak ke tengah meja, sehingga lebih mampu dilihat oleh Nesia dan Alfred.

"Aku sudah memutuskan dan membuat konsep temanya," kata Arthur.

Nesia meneliti sejenak tulisan-tulisan yang ada di kertas putih itu. Sebuah konsep, teori, dan apalah hanya Arthur yang mengerti.

Nesia menelan ludah dengan sulit. Lalu sedikit ragu, ia mendongak dan menatap Arthur yang langsung menatapnya dengan pandangan seolah Nesia adalah sampah tak layak lihat.

Uh.

"…K–kau memutuskan semua ini sendiri?" Nesia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang terdengar mencicit seperti tikus. Lalu ia berdeham kikuk, dan sedikit mengeraskan suaranya, "Maksudku, kenapa tidak berdiskusi dulu denganku dan Alfred–."

"Apa gunanya?" potong Arthur singkat, padat, dan sungguh, menyayat.

"…Kukira kita satu tim…."

Arthur hanya memutar bola mata sembari menghela napas keras. Alih-alih merespon ucapan Nesia, pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Alfred yang masih membaca tulisan Arthur, "Bagaimana menurutmu, Alfred?"

Dan tentu saja, sikap Arthur tersebut dianggap tabuhan genderang perang ke sekian kalinya oleh Nesia.

Menahan rasa dongkolnya, Nesia menghela napas dan mencoba bersabar. Ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini bukanlah apa-apa. Mereka berdua akan bekerjasama satu tahun ke depan. Dan pastinya, tindakan Arthur ini bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan dengan kedongkolan lain yang jauh lebih mendewa yang nanti mungkin diberikannya untuk Nesia.

"Sepertinya kita akan repot sekali untuk kompetisi ini," gumam Alfred tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari kertas Arthur, "Ini sih… sudah seperti debat internasional saja."

"Lawan kita nanti pasti sekolah-sekolah terkenal dan prestisius juga. Jadi kupikir kita harus benar-benar mampu mendalami tema dan mempersiapkan semuanya dengan matang," ujar Arthur.

"Tapi kita ini 'kan masih kualifikasi tingkat kota dulu," sela Nesia sembari menunjuk kertas Arthur dengan dagunya, "Ngapain ribet begitu sih?"

Dan kalimat Nesia hanya direspon oleh lirikan terganggu beserta decakan lidah dari Arthur, "Kau ini, benar-benar tipe yang tidak ada harapan sama sekali."

"Apa kau–."

"Arthur, Nesia," sela Alfred saat perasaannya mengatakan bahwa ia harus segera interupsi sebelum mereka bertiga menjadi pusat perhatian di kantin yang sepi ini, "Bagaimanapun, kita harus mampu menjadi perwakilan Carolina Utara (**) dalam debat kali ini."

"Makanya itu, aku benar-benar memikirkannya matang-matang…," Arthur melirik Nesia, "DARI SEKARANG!"

Dan Nesia hanya menyinyirkan bibir judes untuk meresponnya.

"Dengarkan baik-baik," ujar Arthur, "Meski babak penyisihan tingkat kota masih Agustus nanti, tetapi itu bukanlah waktu yang cukup lama bagi kita untuk mempersiapkan semuanya. Ingat, di penyisihan tingkat kota nanti kita kemungkinan bisa berhadapan dengan sekolah-sekolah lain yang juga mempunyai prestasi bagus dalam hal ini. Sebut saja sekolah… St. Agustinus, SMA Whittaker (***), dan sebagainya."

"Benar juga…," Alfred mengangguk-angguk, "Bukannya SMA Whittaker adalah perwakilan Carolina Utara di kompetisi debat tahun lalu?"

"Benar sekali," respon Arthur, "Tahun lalu perwakilan sekolah kita kalah hanya beberapa poin dengan SMA Whittaker."

Nesia mendengarkan baik-baik ucapan Arthur. Seberapa benci dan dendamnya dia pada pemuda itu, bagaimanapun Nesia sudah mencemplungkan diri dalam kelumit ini semua. Jadi, mau tidak mau, dia merasakan _sense of responsibility _sebagai salah satu dari anggota kelompok ini; sebagai salah satu kelompok yang membawa nama sekolahnya di ajang nasional.

"Dan kita harus mempersiapkan _paper _yang berulaskan tentang tema. Tentu saja, kita tidak boleh asal menulis begitu saja. Kita harus mencari bahan berupa teori, data, tabel, statistik, narasumber dan apapun untuk mendukung argumen kita nantinya," ujar Arthur, lalu ia mengambil kertas tadi, "Untuk itu, aku sudah merancang semuanya disini."

"Wow..," gumam Alfred sembari tertawa patah, "Bahkan aku yang sangat ingin kompetisi ini saja tidak seserius dan setanggap ini, _Iggy_."

Telinga Nesia seolah menegang mendengar kata terakhir dari ucapan Alfred barusan.

_Iggy_? Apa itu?

"Tentu saja, aku 'kan tidak mau bersantai-santai dan berakhir sebagai pecundang," Arthur mengatakannya dengan tatapan sinis yang mengarah pada Nesia.

Dan Nesia hanya memutar bola mata dengan bosan.

"Dengarkan baik-baik," Arthur menunjuk sebuah deret tulisannya di kertas itu dengan ujung bolpoinnya, "Lihat ini. Pertama-tama, kita harus mendalami benar-benar apa yang menjadi tema dalam kompetisi nanti…."

-oOo-

Kedua kaki bersepatu _flat _hitam dan berselimut kaus kaki putih polos itu melangkah perlahan dengan langkah sedikit terseret malas.

_"Hanya karena kau, kami tidak bisa memulai acara dan harus menunggumu selama lima belas menit. Kau pikir dirimu siapa? Ratu Inggris?"_

Langkahnya terlihat berat sekali ketika tapak demi tapak ia lakukan pada anak tangga demi anak tangga yang mengantarnya dari satu lantai ke lantai lain dari apartemen sederhana itu. Listrik tengah padam dan membuatnya harus meniti tangga ketimbang menggunakan _lift _yang pasti jauh lebih praktis dan mudah.

_"Hah! Ternyata MOS tidak benar-benar membuatmu bisa berubah menjadi lebih beradab, ya?"_

Tangannya terus berpegang pada sisi tangga.

_"Dasar bodoh! Bagaimana kau pikir kami bisa lolos jika kami kehilangan anggota kelompok?! Asal kau tahu, jangan pikir aku bahagia bisa satu kelompok denganmu. Tetapi tidak sepertimu, aku menahan untuk menatap mukamu lebih lama demi kelancaran kompetisi! Dasar!"_

Alis itu melengkung ke bawah. Kedua bibir itu sedikit tertekuk masam. Dan kedua mata itu memandang dengan tatapan sayu seolah menahan tangis.

_"Kau ini, benar-benar tipe yang tidak ada harapan sama sekali."_

Dirinya sekarang sangat mampu menggambarkan sosok manusia menyedihkan dan tiada harapan, sama seperti kalimat yang baru saja terngiang-ngiang jelas di telinganya tersebut.

_"Sudah kubilang kupas dalam pemahaman terhadap setidaknya, kemiskinan, entah secara internasional atau dalam lingkup Carolina atau hanya dalam kehidupanmu sendiri. Ssssshhhh…. Kau ini benar-benar membuatku darah tinggi, ya."_

Uh.

Kedua telapak tangan itu menekan keras kedua telinganya.

"_Kumpulkan minggu depan padaku. Dan kuharap, kali ini kau bisa lebih sedikit berguna bagiku."_

Dan kepala bersurai hitam legam itu menggeleng kuat-kuat sembari memejamkan mata erat dan menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

_"Jangan mentang-mentang ada Alfred yang baik padamu, aku akan bermurah hati padamu_."

Langkahnya semakin cepat. Bahkan beberapa saat kemudian, ia meniti anak-anak tangga itu dengan berlari, sembari masih menutup kedua telinganya rapat dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

_"Kuperingatkan dari awal. Jika sampai kelompok kita gagal hanya gara-gara ulah konyolmu, maka aku bersumpah aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hari-harimu di sekolah ini menjadi tenang."_

CKLEK!

BLAK!

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka dengan kasar lalu tertutup kembali dengan cara yang sama itu sontak saja membuat Chau yang tengah asyik menikmati drama sore hari di ruang tengahnya, berjingkat. Gadis berkewarganegaraan Vietnam itu menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati teman satu atap yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya, kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu sana.

"… Nesia?"

Suara Chau yang penuh dengan nada heran itu tidak mampu mencapai gendang telinga Nesia yang masih sibuk menabuhkan gema demi gema kalimat-kalimat Arthur Kirkland yang sudah direkam memorinya.

Ia berdiri dengan kedua tangan mengepal kuat sembari menyipitkan kedua matanya ke arah lantai, seolah lantai itulah sumber dari segala sumber kesialan hidupnya. Napasnya agak memburu, antara karena lelah berlari meniti tangga dengan lelah akan apapun yang telah dilaluinya sepanjang hari ini.

Bahkan pertanyaan heran sekaligus khawatir yang telah dilontarkan Chau tidak pernah terjawab, ketika Nesia tanpa sedikitpun melirik temannya itu, berlalu begitu saja menuju kamarnya setelah menaruh sepatunya di rak di sudut sana.

-oOo-

Mengerjap-kerjapkan kedua matanya, Nesia berusaha untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang mulai dirasakan matanya. Menatap layar _laptop _seperti ini dalam waktu yang cukup lama, tentu bukanlah hal yang bagus dilakukan. Apalagi jika saat malam. Dan apalagi jika apa yang tengah fokus ditatapnya adalah tulisan-tulisan yang sudah lebih kecil dari ukuran semut, bahasa formal sekali, dengan istilah-istilah ekonomi, politik, bahkan istilah latin yang harus Nesia cari artinya di google.

Dan sungguh, itu hal yang sangat melelahkan. Semakin melelahkan ketika Nesia melakukan hal di atas tadi selama berjam-jam. Membaca, meneliti, mencari istilah aneh bin absurd di google atau di kamus, lalu mengetik ulang dengan bahasa dan analisisnya sendiri. Dan seperti itu seterusnya.

Uh.

Habisnya, ia tidak akan bisa hidup tenang sebelum menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan Arthur Kirkland padanya. Padahal _deadline_-nya masih seminggu lagi.

Uh. Mendapat tugas bahkan dari gurunya saja Nesia tidak akan serajin ini. Lihat saja, gadis itu masih saja terjaga meski jam di sudut kanan bawah _laptop_-nya telah menunjukkan angka 12.22 pagi.

Biasanya ia sudah terbang ke alam mimpi bahkan dua sampai tiga jam sebelumnya.

Menghela napas berat, Nesia menaruh dengan sedikit keras kepalanya ke meja belajar, di mana _laptop_-nya berada. Ia merasa tidak sanggup lagi. Leher dan punggungnya terasa kaku. Matanya rasanya nyaris buta akibat pancaran sinar layar _laptop _untuk waktu lama. Kesepuluh jemarinya rasanya keriting akibat mengetik. Otaknya menguap panas dan seolah akan meledak!

Memejamkan mata begini rasanya enak juga….

_"Kuperingatkan dari awal. Jika sampai kelompok kita gagal hanya gara-gara ulah konyolmu, maka aku bersumpah aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hari-harimu di sekolah ini menjadi tenang."_

GRAK!

Suara Arthur yang terngiang kembali di telinganya seolah lebih hebat dari suara _alarm _yang mampu membuatnya seketika membuatnya menegakkan kepala dan punggungnya.

Melirik layar _laptop_-nya dengan pandangan melas, Nesia menghela napas berat khas orang putus asa, lalu memutar _laptop_-nya hingga kini layarnya menghadap ke arah tembok.

Bangkit dari kursi yang tengah didudukinya, kedua kaki beralas selop kamar dengan bagian depan berbentuk kepala _angry bird _merah berbulu itu, melangkah ke arah jendela kamar. Membuka kunci jendela kaca yang juga berfungsi sebagai tembok pembatas antara kamar dan balkon itu, Nesia membuka sebelah daun jendela.

Dan otomatis, angin malam musim panas berhembus menerpa dirinya. Segar, tetapi di saat yang sama membuat tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut piyama, sedikit menggigil dingin.

Namun hal itu tidak menjadi alasan kuat bagi Nesia untuk melangkah keluar dan menyandarkan dirinya di tepian balkon kamarnya.

Mendongak, ia menatap bahwa langit musim panas kali ini tiada berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ia berharap bahwa ia menemukan kemerlap bintang di kanvas pekat di atas sana. Tetapi asap polusi perkotaan membuat langit pekat itu kini terselubungi oleh kelambu kemerahan asap yang tertimpa radiasi sinar lampu perkotaan. Bukanlah sebuah pemandangan yang membuat kedua mata hitam kecoklatannya betah berlama-lama memandangnya.

"Aku tidak ingat besok ada PR."

Suara itu berasal dari arah kirinya, terdengar di antara suara dentinan mobil atau suara kehidupan lain yang masih terjaga di pagi buta seperti ini.

Menoleh, ia sedikit terkejut juga ketika melihat **Lovino Vargas **tengah berdiri bersandar di pembatas balkon apartemennya sendiri.

"Lovino?" tukas Nesia lirih sembari menatap Lovino dengan pandangan heran.

"Apa? Kau tidak ingat bahwa aku tinggal di sebelah apartemenmu?" dengus Lovino lirih, "Apa besok ada PR sehingga kau begadang selarut ini?"

Ekspresi terkejut Nesia luruh. Dari kedua mata Lovino, pandangan Nesia perlahan menurun menuju ke arah lantai di bawah telapak kakinya sendiri.

"… Kau sendiri kenapa masih terjaga?" tanya Nesia, kembali menghadap ke arah depan balkon. Dilihatnya pemandangan malam khas kota yang ditempatinya. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Jalanan yang tak pernah sepi oleh dentinan mesin-mesin berjalan. Atau kerlipan lampu-lampu yang mengingatkan Nesia pada indahnya gemerlap bintang yang tak tampak di langit sana.

"Aku menunggu Feliciano. Dia belum pulang dari rumah Kakek," kata Lovino.

"Oh," sahut Nesia apatis, "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Feliciano jarang sekali di apartemenmu? Aku hanya melihatnya sesekali di sekolah."

Nesia mendengar Lovino mendengus, "Sangkar emas sialannya itu pasti jauh lebih mampu menjaga dan mencukupi kebutuhannya daripada di sini."

Nyaris tak terdengar oleh Nesia kalimat Lovino tersebut akibat bunyi dentinan kendaraan yang cukup keras, yang terdengar bersamaan dengan suara Lovino.

Menoleh, Nesia memberi Lovino pandangan bertanya, "Apa? … Sangkar emas?"

Lovino tampak menghela napas berat, lalu menoleh dan membalas tatapan Nesia dengan pandangan impasif andalannya, "Daripada itu, kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan," desis Nesia dengan mata menyipit curiga.

"Siapa yang tidak menjawab pertanyaanku terlebih dahulu?" balas Lovino santai, dan tak terpengaruh oleh tudingan Nesia.

Mulut Nesia sudah membuka, siap melontarkan apapun yang sudah di ujung lidahnya. Namun sepertinya apapun kalimat yang ingin terucap, tertelan kembali ketika mulut itu perlahan menutup.

Nesia tidak begitu yakin, apakah bercerita ke Lovino mengenai perasaannya terhadap Arthur adalah hal yang bijak. Lovino bukanlah Antonio. Lovino tidak pernah memberinya senyum cerah yang mampu membuat Nesia yakin bahwa masih ada kesempatan untuknya. Lovino juga tidak pandai berbijak kata yang membuat Nesia yakin bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Hanya tatapan impasif. Hanya katupan bibir datar.

Meskipun demikian, entah kenapa pada akhirnya Nesia mendengar dirinya sendiri bersuara dengan keraguan yang kentara dalam nada ucapannya, "… A–arth–," Nesia menghela napas sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemandangan kota di bawah sana, "Kompetisi… Aku tidak tahu jika aku mampu."

Nesia merasakan hembusan angin malam kembali menerpa dirinya. Membuat kunciran dan beberapa surainya yang terjatuh di dekat kedua telinganya, tergerak lirih. Kedua tangannya berpegangan pada pembatas balkon.

Di telinganya kembali terngiang-ngiang semua kalimat Arthur. Mulai dari awal mereka bertemu hingga terakhir kali mereka bertemu sore tadi. Di benaknya terulas kembali setiap seringai, pelototan, dan tatapan sinis dari pemuda yang sama. Dan semua itu mampu membuat, tanpa disadarinya, pegangannya pada pembatas balkon semakin menguat.

"…i! Hei, Annesia!"

Sedikit terlonjak Nesia menoleh ke sumber suara sembari berucap, "Ya?" dengan nada kaget. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia melamun hingga ia juga tidak mengerti sudah berapa lama Lovino memanggilnya untuk membuatnya tersadar dari apapun yang tengah dipikirkannya.

Menatap Lovino, Nesia melihat bahwa pemuda itu malah terdiam. Pandangan kedua _emerald _miliknya terlempar ke kiri dan ke kanan, seolah mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan sebagai kalimat untuk terucapkan.

"Lovino?" ujar Nesia heran.

"A–ah, ya," Lovino menghela napas berat, sebelum berdeham di balik kepalan sebelah tangannya, "Apa kau tahu lagu Taylor Swift dengan judul Mean?"

Dan sebagai respon pertanyaan Lovino itu, Nesia hanya sedikit mengangakan mulutnya dan menyipitkan matanya.

Lovino melemparkan kedua lengannya di udara, "Jawab saja, sialan!"

Nesia tertawa patah dan tertahan, "… Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya lagu?" tanyanya dengan pandangan geli ke arah Lovino yang mengalihkan pandang ke arah pemandangan kota.

"Bisakah kau langsung menjawab tanpa banyak bertanya?!"

"Oke-oke," Nesia mengalah, setelah tertawa kecil dan geli, "Aku tahu, Tuan. Nah, kenapa?"

"Nyanyikan."

"… A–apa?"

"Kubilang nyanyikan! Nya. Nyi. Kan!" suara Lovino semakin keras, tanpa menoleh dan menatap Nesia yang memberinya pandangan seolah-olah Lovino adalah orang teraneh di dunia yang menembus Genius Book of World Record.

"Aku tidak mau," Nesia melipat tangan di depan dada, "Dengar saja sendiri dari MP3 atau DVD atau apa."

"Aku bukan Swifties," ujar Lovino sembari memasang muka jijik.

"Kau pikir aku iya?"

Lovino tidak membalas. Bahkan pemuda itu tidak mengubah posisinya yang masih menatap pemandangan di bawah balkon dan memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke saku celana hitamnya.

Merasa sedikit bersalah dan sedikit penasaran akan sikap Lovino yang absurd itu, Nesia berdeham sembari kembali bersuara, "Baiklah. Tapi hanya sekali saja," ujar Nesia.

Berharap Lovino akan merespon, tetapi nyatanya tidak sama sekali.

Geez, apa pemuda itu begitu gondoknya, sih?

Menghela napas dalam-dalam, Nesia mulai bersuara. Mendendangkan lirik demi lirik dari salah satu lagi penyanyi country terkenal dari Negeri Paman Sam itu. Suaranya terdengar merdu di malam yang semakin beranjak larut. Bahkan suaranya seolah terdengar tak teredam oleh bebunyian lain yang masih terdengar, semisal dentinan kendaraan, suara musik jalanan, atau suara kehidupan kota lainnya.

Dan ajaib sekali, Nesia merasakan bahwa sedikit demi sedikit bebannya berkurang. Rasa penat yang semula ia rasakan begitu membebani hatinya, perlahan sedikit ringan. Entah kenapa, lirik demi lirik ia nyanyikan dengan penuh penghayatan. Seolah ia menyanyikan lagu itu bukan untuk Lovino, tetapi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Untuk membuat dirinya semangat. Untuk membuat dirinya tak mudah putus asa dan terjatuh. Untuk membuat dirinya yakin bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja dan dialah yang akan keluar sebagai pemenang.

Bersakit-sakit dahulu, bersenang-senang kemudian. Bukankah itu pepatah kuno namun manjur dari tanah kelahirannya? Semua keburukan dan kedongkolan yang diberikan Arthur untuknya, pada suatu hari justru akan membuat Nesia mencapai puncak impiannya.

"_Why you gotta be so mean_…."

Nesia menghela napas perlahan dan dalam-dalam ketika telah menyuarakan lirik terakhir dari lagu yang dinyanyikannya itu.

Dan entah sejak kapan ia rasakan bibirnya tertarik melengkungkan senyum.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Nesia dengan semangat menoleh ke Lovino dan tersenyum lebar, "Bagaimana?"

Dengan tatapan impasif, Lovino hanya terdiam sembari memandang Nesia. _Emerald _beradu dengan hitam kecoklatan. Katupan bibir datar beradu dengan dua bibir yang melengkungkan senyuman.

Senyuman.

Lovino mendengus, "Jelek."

Dan senyuman itu luntur seketika.

"APA?!"

"Lagunya jelek. Lebih baik sekarang kau tidur saja, sana," Lovino melipat tangannya di dada, sembari kembali menatap ke bawah balkon.

Nesia menganga dan menatap Lovino dengan tatapan tak percaya, "Kau memaksaku menyanyi hanya untuk menghinaku?"

"Hei, yang kuhina itu lagunya, bukan suaramu."

"Apanya yang jelek? Lagu itu bagus tau!"

"Bagus?" dengus Lovino geli.

"Ya!" Nesia mengangguk mantap, "Menceritakan seseorang yang tidak akan menyerah sekalipun dia sering ditindas dan dibuat kesal oleh orang lain. Liriknya mengatakan bahwa kita tidak boleh menyerah dan yakinlah bahwa apapun perkataan dan perilaku buruk orang lain terhadap kita, kita suatu saat nanti bisa menjadi jauh lebih baik dari mereka."

Dan Nesia semakin menatap Lovino dengan pandangan tidak mengerti ketika dilihatnya Lovino tersenyum kecil, sebelum pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Nesia.

"Liriknya begitu?"

Nesia mengangguk.

"Kalau kau paham liriknya, kau bisa, _dong_, bertahan sampai akhir di kompetisi?"

"… Apa?"

"Apanya yang apa?" Lovino tersenyum miring, "Kau baru saja memberitahuku makna lagu itu yang begitu dalam. Jadi, tidak salah _dong_, jika aku berpikir bahwa kau mampu memperoleh inspirasi atau poin moral dari lagu itu?"

Nesia hanya terdiam sembari masih balas memandang Lovino. Memang, bibir pemuda itu terkatup datar. Suaranya pun masih tak mendengarkan nada apapun selain kepasifan.

Tetapi di mata itu… di _emerald _itu…

Entah kenapa _emerald _itu tampak seperti memberinya lengkungan senyum yang tak bisa dilukiskan oleh kedua bibirnya tersebut.

Dan saat melihat kedua mata itulah, Nesia sedikit membelalakkan kedua matanya saat kesadaran itu menyentuh otaknya.

Lovino menyuruhnya bernyanyi bukan untuk ingin mendengarkan lagu Taylor Swift. Lovino tidak menyuruhnya menyanyikan lagu berjudul Mean itu karena iseng atau untuk mengisi kebosanan. _Hell_, bahkan Nesia tidak percaya bahwa Lovino memliki selera terhadap jenis musik _country_.

Tetapi, lebih dari itu. Lovino menyuruhnya bernyanyi untuk diri Nesia sendiri. Lovino ingin agar Nesia mendengar suaranya sendiri. Terlebih… Lovino ingin agar makna dari lagu itu mampu sampai ke hati Nesia. Ke pikiran Nesia. Ke jiwa Nesia.

Agar Nesia bangkit dari keterpurukan dan kesukarannya.

Tentu saja, untuk apa lagi Lovino tiba-tiba, tanpa ada sebab apapun selain itu, menyuruhnya menyanyikan lagu itu?

Tetapi… mengapa Lovino tahu bahwa Nesia sedang berada dalam kondisi dan perasaan yang menyedihkan? Bagaimana pemuda itu tahu? Padahal 'kan, Nesia tidak cerita apa-apa padanya, kan?

Apa sebegitu mudahnya ekspresi Nesia membeberkan perasaan hatinya? Atau Lovino saja yang memiliki bakat untuk menjadi cenayang yang gampang banget untuk membaca pikiran dan hati orang lain?

"Kalau sudah tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan selain menatapku bengong seperti orang bodoh begitu," suara Lovino membuyarkan pikiran Nesia dan mengantarkan gadis itu pada apa yang dihadapinya, "Masuklah ke kamarmu."

Nesia melihat Lovino yang mengalihkan pandang dan kembali menatap ke arah depan balkon, sembari berucap, "Angin malam musim panaspun bisa membuatmu sakit jika berdiri terlalu lama di luar begini."

Dengan ragu, Nesia berucap, "… Kau sendiri? Apa kau tidak takut sakit?"

"Takut sakit adalah perasaan yang hanya untuk cewek."

Nesia menyipitkan mata, namun bibirnya mengulum tawa tertahan, "Teori dari mana tuh?"

"Sudahlah, masuk saja sana."

"Tidak sebelum kau juga masuk ke kamarmu," Nesia menjulurkan lidahnya sembari melipat tangan di dada.

Lovino melirik Nesia. Seulas senyum tertahan tampak di bibir itu, "Baiklah. Mari kita menjadi dua orang bodoh yang membekukan dirinya sendiri."

Dan Nesia tak sanggup menahan tawanya lagi.

-oOo-

* * *

(*) Saya pikir, jika ada lagu yang bisa deskripsiin dengan tepat perasaan Nesia ke Arthur, lagu itu adalah lagu-nya Lily Allen yang sangat fenomenal dan oke punya itu :D

(**) Kenapa North Carolina? Karena saya suka aja negara bagian itu #ditabrak trek gandeng. _No offense _buat negara bagian yang lain—semua _states _di USA punya keunikan dan keistimewaan masing-masing kok :), _for fiction sake_ :D

(***) SMA-SMA ini adalah karanganku semata :D jangan diambil hati dan terlalu dipikirin ya :D #plak. Pengennya sih pake nama sekolah asli, tapi entar ke depannya saya ga sengaja nulis sesuatu yang dianggap kontroversial atau subjektif. Jadi ya udah, nama sekolah lainnya saya karang saja :) Sekali lagi, _for fiction sake_.

**Dan mari kita sambut kedatangan Broder Alpret disini! #tebarin kupon gratis hamburger**

**Noh, yang merasa selama ini pernah nyanyain, bahkan mikir doang, kapan Alpret muncul, wajib review! W.A.J.I.B! W.4..J.1.3.8! **#kumat alay

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

"Me–menurutmu bagaimana? Kupikir An–Antonio akhir-akhir ini sudah jarang bersama kita lagi?"

.

"Dia... sudah seperti idola saja, ya?"

.

"Kubilang bangun! Akting tidurmu itu bahkan lebih rendah dari seorang figuran amatiran, kau tahu?"

.

"Kau baik sekali mentraktir pacarmu makanan sebanyak ini, Kirkland."

.

"Kau tahu, kita satu tim dalam kompetisi debat. Dan aku mulai berpikir bahwa sikap Perang Dingin kita tidak baik bagi kerjasama dan kekompakan tim kita. Jadi, yah. Aku meminta maaf padamu dan aku juga memaafkan semua kesalahanmu. Cukup adil, 'kan?"

.

"Simpan saja maafmu dan sekarang naiklah… Naiklah ke motorku, tentu saja."

.

"Pakai jaket itu untuk melindungimu dari hujan—sebagai ganti payung, karena aku tidak akan memelankan motorku, Nes."

.

"Nnnnhhh…. A—Antonio—Nnhh."

* * *

Hayo… Hayo… Ada apa itu dengan chapter depan? Kok mendesah-desah? /ngeresgilak

Ada yang baca sampai sini? Kalau iya, sini saya kasih peluk! /pembaca langsung ludahin. Panjang banget kan? Ini percobaan saya. Gimana tanggapannya? Apa chapter2 depannya panjang kayak gini atau saya pendekin aja kayak biasanya?

Oh ya, makasih atas koreksi temen2 ya soal nama Mesir. Dudul gilak. Itu nama yang saya pake nama siapa coba.. Turki kagak… Mesir apalagi… Saya koreksi dan udah saya edit deh. Muuchy. Mohon koreksinya lagi, ya, cemandh-cemandh~

* * *

**Pojok _review_. _Monggo_~ (berhubung chapter ini udah cukup panjang kayak thesis-nya anak S2, maka _reply _yang saya tulis ga banyak ya. Muuphz!)**

**CERITANYA KURANG PANJAANGGG / **Kalau masih bilang ini masih kurang panjang, saya kawinin lho! /keburu dipancung** / Aku tetep nebak kalau yang selimuti Nesia itu Lovino—kayaknya Antonio cuek bebek gitu ama Nesia / **_Unleash your imagination_ :D** / Boleh request ScotNesia? / **Um… ** / kasih hints soal timeline ya~ / **Sip mback browh!** / Iggy dengan mulut berkata kasar itu emang seksi sekali~ / **Ahaha, iya deh :D** / Rayuan Gilbo garing, krik banget / **Sekalipun garing, kamu pasti mau dirayu dia, kan? ;D /plak** / Anonym itu Furansu, ya? /** Capa yaw?** / Ini… pendeeekk! / **Sekarang?** / Oligopoli itu apa toh? /** *sodorin Mbah Google** / Kuba dan AS ada apa sih? / **Ada kamu dihatiku~ /plak. Itu pas jaman Perang Dingin toh** / Ada typo / **Ga komen deh m-_-m** / Kapan Romania muncul? / **Hm…** / saya mendukung LoviNesia! / **Asik :D** / SveNes, AusLiech, atau AmeViet ada? / **Lihat saja ya. Banyak banget pairing disini** / Kasih reaksi Eliza yang cemburu pas Gil rayu Nesia /** Menarik sih…** / Aku pengen lihat Arthur cemburu. Lovi yang cemburu juga ga papa deh / **Maksudnya? UKRomano? /salah!. Kalau soal mereka cemburu sih, kemungkinan besar pasti ada :D** / Iya, Thur. Nesia Ratu-nya Inggris. Ratu-nya England alias Arthur. Ratu-nya di hati Arthur! /** ASEEKKK~ MANTAP JAYAAAA~~ PALING SUKA SAYA BACA REVIEW INI. NGAKAK PARAH ##bayangin seseorang di ruangan pertemuan nyeletuk kayak gitu pas abis Arthur nyindir Nesia di chapter maren#** / Lovi belagu, songong banget / **Maklum orang kaya baru /disodok Lovi** / Lovi _cool _banget, tapi _tsundere_-nya kurang /** Iya, emang sengaja ga begitu ngasih kesan _tsundere _ke Lovi **/ Itu ada 'hint' SpaMano ya? / **persepsi masing-masing ya :p** / Aku heran ama perasaan Antonio ke Nesia /** Yang jelas perasaanku ke kamu seterang mentari dan sejelas logika :D /plak/najong gilak** / Alfred kapan muncul? / **Ini! Ini! #lempar hamburger ke muka Alfred** / Jangan lupa dari siapa surat anonym itu ada, ya! /** Pastinya :D** / Tipikal orang Indonesia, telat nyalahin keadaan / **Ehehehe :D** / DIS alay! / **Mcak sich? Akoeh gu9 4LaY taoookkk** / Antonio disini manis sekali / **#siram Antonio pake air gula** / Side pairingnya apa aja nih? / **Tentukan sendiri dengan pilihan Anda! /dipikir biro jodoh** / Kenapa Portugal jadi cewek? / **Karena kalau cowok, ga mungkin seapartemen ama Nesia /alasanapa** / Di Amrik ada MOS ya? /** Ada… Pasti ada… :D Apa sih yang ga ada buat kamu? #ganyambungoi. Tapi kemarin kata temen saya yang udah bosen PP Amrik (plus saya sempetin cari info di inet dan nanya temen saya yang orang / lagi ada di sana), katanya sebagian besar sekolah SMA di sana ada MOS. Cuma agak beda dengan Indonesia. Isinya kebanyakan ya pengenalan sekolah gitu. Yang jelas ga ada _bullying_-nya. Dan kalau perbedaan lebih jauh sih saya juga ndak paham—tiga hari di AS ga cukup bagi saya untuk tahu sistem pendidikan disana #pundung di pojokan tong sampah.** / 'Pak' dan 'Madame'? /** Kalau pake 'Monsieur' dan 'Madame', entar Hetalia High kayak sekolah Perancis, dong? :D Anggap aja Pak disini translitan dari 'Mr'. Pemakaian kata 'Mr / sir' wajar kan di Barat? Dan Madame… yeah, itu karena Madame Jeanne dari Perancis. Iya, dia Jeanne D'Arc, dan bukan tante2 rempong dengan gelang bergemerincing -_-** / NethereNesia ya! / **Pasti ada.. Pasti ada kalau buat kamu mah #gombaaaallllagiii

* * *

**Pembaca yang unyu-unyu dan gaoehl punya. Yang pake behel, poni miring, BB, dan suka pake sepeda Vix*e… /plak.**

**Jangan lupa kasih komentarnya ya, terutama soal panjang chapter: apa saya panjangin kayak bikin skripsi gini atau kayak biasanya**

**Jangan ragu dan jangan sungkan untuk ber-OOT atau 'nyampah' karena saya ini peduli pada sampah :D /oioi**

**Monggo diketik atuh, itu _keyboard _atau _keypad-_nya**

**Entar yang review, saya doain idolanya tiba-tiba (dan ajaibnya) jatuh dari atap rumah/kos/kantor/apapun dengan dua sayap kayak bidadari/bidadara. Kayak iklan parfum bermerek 'PECOK' itu lhoo..**

**Asyik kan, misalnya yang cewek kalau pas mau tidur tiba-tiba dapetin Zayn Malik jatuh gedubrak dari atap dengan keadaan _topless _dan dua pasang sayap hitam gede kekar di punggung gitu.**

**Oke, doa ini kemungkinan hanya akan terkabul jika otak kita sama-sama miring aja -_-**

**Yang penting: Repiew ya, Kakak~~**

* * *

Thank you.

From FHI with passion,

Salam ciyus miapah u cp

-dis-


	13. Thirteen: A not so absurd kiss

**Ini chapter 7.5k+ panjangnya. Mau saya lebih panjangin sih. Tapi kok sepertinya chapter kemarin itu udah cukup keterlaluan ya :( Jadi balik lagi aja deh, antara 5k-8k :p**

* * *

**_Guidance_:**

**Kompleks gedung A: Tempat di mana para murid kelas 1, dan sebagian kelas 2, belajar secara formal**

**Kompleks gedung B: Tempat di mana para murid kelas 3 belajar secara formal**

**Kompleks gedung C: Tempat di mana para murid kelas 2 belajar secara formal**

**_Character_:**

**Nesia, Antonio, Lovino, Lily, Feliciano, Mei: kelas 1**

**Arthur, Alfred, Tiino, Vash: Kelas 2**

**Francis, Gilbert, Elizaveta, Bella, Andrew, Ludwig, dan karakter2 lain: kelas 3**

**Chau dan Maria: _Excluded_**

**Semoga membantu :D**

* * *

Hetalia Anniversari merupakan momen utama yang telah terjadi dalam sebulan terakhir. Peringatan ulang tahun ke-27 SMA elit tersebut, dirayakan selama dua hari. Tidak hanya rangkaian acaranya yang mencerminkan kemewahan dan kemeriahan suasana yang tercipta, tetapi juga semua hal. Baik itu dekorasi ruangan, tema, makanan, ataupun orang-orang yang datang. Mulai dari pesta dansa, penampilan band dan penyanyi ternama di Amerika Serikat, dan acara lainnya tampak sangat berkesan. Semua hal tampak sesuai dengan apa yang diekspektasi orang-orang terhadap perayaan hari jadi sekolah ternama tersebut.

Dan kini, Hetalia Anniversary telah berlalu sebulan yang lalu. Kehidupan sekolah kembali berjalan seperti biasa. Belajar, ekstrakurikuler, klub, dan sebagainya. Tidak banyak yang berubah, tidak begitu banyak yang berkesan istimewa.

Hanya cuacalah yang sedikit berubah. Musim panas yang terselingi oleh rintikan gerimis—bahkan badai. Baik di pagi hari, siang, atau malam hari. Langit mendung seolah senantiasa menggantung di atas sana. Belum lagi dengan angin yang berhembus; mulai dari hembusan lirih yang menyejukkan, hingga deruan hebat pengiring badai hujan. Cuaca seperti ini memang terkadang dinilai merepotkan—bahkan menakutkan ketika terjadi badai dan petir di malam hari. Tetapi ketika semua sudah berakhir, maka hanyalah bau tanah basah lah yang menyegarkan paru-paru yang seakan bosan dengan polusi udara. Hanya indahnya tetesan air di dedaunanlah yang tampak begitu menarik—yang membuat semua hal yang dibasahinya, akan terlihat berkilau ketika tertimpa sinar sang surya.

Siapa yang menyangka akan turunnya hujan di musim panas—_well_, turun hujan di musim panas juga bukanlah hal yang aneh. Tetapi yang membuat aneh adalah ketika 'hujan' itu sendiri datang dengan angin kencang dan badai. Mungkin ini salah satu cuaca peralihan dari musim panas ke musim gugur. Salahkan siapa? _Global warming _dan ulah manusia yang membuat cuaca dan musim menjadi tidak menentu? Bahkan tidak heran juga jika sekarang di beberapa negara di Eropa, turun hujan air di saat musim dingin.

Ini sih… seperti kembali ke musim semi saja—bahkan di jaman sekarang, sulit membedakan kapan musim panas dan kapan musim semi.

Begitulah pemikiran **Annesia Saraswati **ketika pagi itu, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya.

* * *

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**I just own the plot **of the story and** I don't gain any commercial advantages **by publishing this fic**.**

**Warning: ****AU****, ****Human Name, High School****, ****OC****, ****OoC**** yang mendewa, **(highly possible)** crack pairs, **(a lil')** Nesia-centric, **but** no Mary Sue/Gary Stu **I assure you :D **totally absurd.**

**Pairing: **Anda bisa menebak sendiri mana yang _**main pairing**_, dan mana yang sekedar_**hints**_dan_**fans service **_:p

**Ini murni dari pemikiran saya. Maaf jika kebetulan ada kesamaan ide karena setting gakuen sangat banyak di FHI. Itu tidak disengaja :D**

Long Live FHI and**Say NO to Plagiarism****! **Mari** berkarya dengan hati dan imajinasi :D**

**Maju FHI!**

**Happy reading**

* * *

Pagi hari ini, seperti biasanya, hujan gerimis kembali menyapa. Rupanya sisa-sisa badai semalam, kini tampak dengan langit mendung yang terlihat menggantung begitu rendah di pagi hari ini. Hujan di pagi hari memang sangat menyejukkan dan menyegarkan. Tetapi justru karena kesegaran dan kesejukan itulah sebagian besar orang akan malas untuk bangkit dari hangatnya ranjang untuk memulai aktivitas.

Begitu pula dengan Nesia. Rasa kantuknya sangat terasa ketika ia bertemu dengan **Lovino Vargas **di depan apartemennya. Ia bahkan masih mengantuk ketika menjawab sapaan Lovino dengan 'hai' singkat miliknya. Dan ia juga rasanya berat membuka mata bahkan ketika Lovino menawarkan untuk berbagi payung miliknya.

Tetapi, rasa kantuk itu segera memudar ketika ia menyadari bahwa Lovino hanya sendiri. Bahwa tidak ada orang lain di depan apartemen mereka—tidak ada seseorang tertentu di depan gedung apartemen mereka.

Tidak ada **Antonio Carriedo**.

Bahkan ketika Nesia meminta Lovino untuk menunggu sebentar—dan itu lima belas menit lamanya—Antonio tidak kunjung menampakkan diri.

Langkah dari kedua kaki berbalut _boots _selutut itu memelan ketika pandangan kedua mata beriris hitam kecoklatan itupun seperti tengah mengulas sesuatu.

Ya, benar.

Antonio.

Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini, pikiran Nesia selalu dipenuhi oleh Antonio, Antonio, dan semua hal tentang Antonio. Bukanlah sebuah pemikiran yang mampu membuatnya berguling-guling ria karena kesenangan atau melambung perasaannya, tetapi karena hal justru sangat berbeda.

Entah sejak kapan pula, ia rasakan bahwa Antonio seolah semakin jauh darinya. Bahkan juga dari Lovino. Sepertinya jarak antara mereka sudah mulai tampak—dan rasanya akan semakin melebar. Antonio yang aktif di Klub Musik, Annesia yang sibuk dengan Klub Radio dan kompetisi, serta Lovino yang sibuk dengan Klub Botani miliknya. Tetapi sekalipun demikian, dari mereka bertiga, entah kenapa hanya Antonio-lah yang terasa semakin jauh dan semakin jauh. Seolah ia telah memiliki dunianya sendiri. Seolah ia telah menemukan eksistensinya sendiri—dan eksistensi itu sepertinya tidak berada pada Nesia atau Lovino.

Benarkah pikiran Nesia dahulu bahwa, selepas MOS, mereka akan kembali menjadi dua orang yang asing terhadap satu sama lain?

Berangkat dan pulang sekolahpun sudah jarang Nesia lalui dengan kedua sahabatnya. Antonio-lah yang senantiasa sering meminta maaf dan menolak untuk pulang atau berangkat bersama. Dan kegiatan menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama—seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan, kini semakin sering hanya dihadiri oleh Lovino dan Nesia saja. Jikapun Antonio datang, pasti itu hanyalah sangat sebentar ketimbang biasanya.

Apakah demikian lebar jarak di antara mereka?

Te—tetapi….

"Percepat jalanmu jika kau tidak ingin kebasahan ketika sampai di sekolah."

Ucapan Lovino tersebut segera menyadarkan Nesia. Entah sejak kapan langkahnya semakin memelan dan memelan, hingga membuat Lovino turut melakukan hal yang sama jika ingin membiarkan Nesia tetap kering terlindung oleh sebuah payung yang melindungi mereka berdua. Iya, itu adalah payung Lovino dikarenakan payung Nesia sendiri telah rusak dengan tudung terbalik saat Nesia pakai menerjang badai berangin kemarin malam, sepulang dari mini market terdekat.

"Ma—maaf, Lovino," ujar Nesia sembari dengan segera, mempercepat langkahnya dan kembali menyejajarkan diri dengan Lovino, "Aku hanya sedikit banyak pikiran," Nesia tersenyum lebar kepada Lovino.

Lovino hanya memandangnya beberapa saat, seperti tengah membaca isi hati di balik tatapan iris hitam tersebut. Tetapi kemudian, pemuda itu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada jalanan di depan mereka, "Aku tidak mau menunggumu lagi jika kau memperlambat langkahmu lagi," pemuda itu menghela napas dalam, "… Kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk tiba di sekolah sebelum bel masuk."

Nesia mengangguk lirih.

Lalu kembali berjalan.

Tetapi pikiran itu, tanpa mampu Nesia cegah, terulas kembali.

Antonio Antonio Antonio Antonio Antonio Antonio!

Nesia menggigit ujung bibirnya sendiri.

Antonio 'menjauh' hanya beberapa minggu saja ia sudah begini kalang kabut….

Apa sebegitu dalamnya perasaannya pada pemuda itu? Bukankah apa yang dirasakan Nesia hanyalah kekaguman sesaat? Kagum akan sifatnya yang ceria? Akan kepribadiannya yang hangat? Akan personalitasnya yang seolah membuat sinar matahari musim panas tersaingi olehnya?

Tetapi tetap saja….

Jika hanya kagum, maka kau tidak akan merasa sesakit ini hanya karena merasa jauh dari orang yang kau 'kagumi', kan?

Menengguk ludah dengan sulit, Nesia berucap lirih, "Me–menurutmu bagaimana? Kupikir An–Antonio akhir-akhir ini sudah jarang bersama kita lagi?"

Nesia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang terdengar mengeluh demikian. Gadis itu menggigit ujung bibirnya, sembari kedua tangannya ia selubungkan pada kantung mantel putihnya, "M—maksudku, meski dia sesekali bersama kita, tetapi rasanya… ah," Nesia tersenyum patah, "… tidak seperti dulu?"

Lovino tidak segera merespon, melainkan menggantungkan ucapan Nesia di udara selama beberapa menit. Nesia pun tidak berminat untuk mendesak, karena menurutnya pertanyaannya terdengar cukup retoris. Oleh sebab itu, gadis itu hanya melangkah diam di samping Lovino. Kedua matanya menatap sendu ke arah tanah basah di bawah _boots_-nya. Tanah basah yang akan mencipratkan tetes-tetes air hujan gerimis yang tengah menyapa.

"… Ia hanya sibuk," ujar Lovino akhirnya, "Kudengar Klub Musiknya akan turut serta berpartisipasi dalam kompetisi musik perayaan kemerdekaan AS Juli nanti."

"Kau juga sibuk saat persiapan Hetalia High Anniversary bulan lalu," ucap Nesia, "Tetapi kau masih selalu ada bagi kami."

"Hetalia Anniversary bukanlah _event _semeriah Kemerdekaan AS," kata Lovino, "Lagipula, kudengar dia akan bernyanyi dan bermain gitar solo di acara itu nanti. Jadi pasti si Bastardo itu cukup sibuk untuk saat ini."

Nesia mengangguk, lalu tersenyum kecil, "Dia... sudah seperti idola saja, ya?"

Iya. Siapa yang tidak tahu Antonio? Siapa yang tidak mengenal pemuda ceria dan berkepribadian hangat itu? Siapa yang tidak suka menjadi temannya? Siapa pula yang tidak mengetahui mengenai permainan gitarnya yang bagus, beserta suaranya yang merdu?

Tetapi punya hak apa Nesia untuk mencegah semua itu? Toh kedekatan mereka juga terjadi karena murni kesalahpahaman saat MOS dahulu.

Dan toh, sepertinya Antonio juga bahagia.

Bukankah itu sudah cukup bagi Nesia?

Ketika merasakan sentuhan di sebelah lengannya, Nesia sedikit terjingkat dan terbuyar dari lamunannya. Menoleh, ia sedikit heran ketika mendapati sebelah lengan Lovino terjulur, melewati punggung Nesia, lalu melingkari lengan atas Nesia dengan genggaman telapak tangannya yang erat.

Terheran, Nesia menoleh. Tetapi ia tidak mampu membaca ekspresi apapun dari Lovino, ketika wajah penunjuk ekspresi itu pun terpalingkan ke arah samping— arah dimana Nesia tidak mampu melihatnya.

"Lovino?" gumam Nesia dengan nada seheran tatapan matanya.

Dan respon Lovino adalah semakin ia mengeratkan rangkulan sebelah tangannya, dan semakin rapat ia mendekatkan Nesia dengan samping tubuh pemuda itu.

Dari jarak sedekat ini, Nesia mampu mencium aroma _mint _yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda itu. Aroma yang sedari dulu, tidak pernah ia sadari ada dari diri pemuda berhelai coklat tua tersebut.

"J—Jangan terlalu jauh," gumam Lovino lirih, sembari semakin menarik Nesia untuk mendekat kepadanya, "Payung ini tidak terlalu besar."

Entah ini benar atau memang pandangan Nesia yang sedikit buram karena kantuk, tetapi samar Nesia mampu melihat pipi pemuda itu merona hangat.

Mungkin pengaruh dinginnya cuaca agak membuat Lovino sedikit demam dan kedinginan?

Nesia hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu mendongak.

Dan ia tidak mampu menahan rasa herannya.

Sekalipun jika jarak di antara mereka diperlebar beberapa jauh, Nesia yakin payung sebesar ini masih cukup untuk melindungi mereka berdua dari kebasahan.

-oOo-

Kepala berhelai hitam terkuncir kuda itu terletakkan lemas di meja. Menghadap ke arah jendela di samping bangkunya, Nesia menatap ke arah langit luas di atas sana. Dan ia menghela napas lelah ketika menyadari betapa kelamnya langit itu. Sepertinya pulang sekolah nanti ia kembali harus memakai mantel dan _boots_-nya.

Sekarang adalah periode istirahat, dan gadis berdarah Indonesia itu sengaja mendiamkan diri dalam ruang kelasnya. Bukannya apa, hanya saja ia terlalu malas untuk keluar. Lagipula, dari jendela di depannya, bisa Nesia lihat bahwa di luar tengah hujan rintik-rintik. Jadi, gadis itu sepertinya lebih memilih malas-malasan seperti simpanse di dalam kelas, daripada keluar ke kantin. Untuk itulah tadi ia menolak ajakan Lovino—selain karena malas, juga karena Nesia tahu bahwa pemuda itu tak akan lama bersamanya. Nesia dengar Klub Botani Lovino tengah sibuk memersiapkan semacam lomba budidaya tanaman tingkat SMA. Bukan berarti ia tidak lapar sih… beberapa kali cacing di perutnya sudah menggelar konser akbar. Tetapi sungguh, hawa dingin-sejuk-mendung begini memang paling enak dipakai untuk bermalas-malasan ria.

Berdiam diri terbengong galau memandang langit kelabu begini, memang bukanlah hal yang membuat mata betah untuk terbuka lama-lama—setidaknya bagi Nesia. Terbukti ketika ia merasakan dirinya mulai terkantuk-kantuk dengan kelopak matanya yang perlahan menutup. Biarlah, periode istirahat kan masih sepuluh menit lagi. Lumayan lah jika digunakan untuk tidur sebentar saja—.

"Eh? Bukankah itu…"

"K—Kenapa dia datang ke kelas ini?"

Mata Nesia nyaris benar-benar menutup rapat ketika didengarnya bisikan-bisikan di sekitarnya.

"Memang ada urusan apa dia datang ke kelas ini?"

"Pasti penting sekali, kompleks gedung kelasnya kan terpisah cukup jauh dari kompleks gedung kelas 1 begini."

Memang siapa, sih, yang datang? Pikir Nesia. Urunglah rasa kantuknya menyergap dirinya. Kini yang ada hanyalah rasa penasaran tingkat dewa.

Habisnya… sikap teman-temannya seolah-olah ada seorang artis Hollywood yang baru pindah ke kelas ini saja.

"Tentu saja. Selain karena kelasnya jauh, juga karena kesibukannya pasti banyak. Dan pasti, alasan dia datang kemari adalah sangat penting hingga ia rela datang dari kompleks gedung C menuju kompleks A sini, dan meninggalkan kesibukannya sejenak."

Tunggu. kompleks gedung C? Berarti… berarti siapapun orang sok beken dan sok penting yang tengah menjadi desas-desus temannya ini adalah murid kelas 2?

"Jelas lah. Kalau urusannya tidak penting, ngapain seorang Ketua OSIS sepertinya rela mengunjungi kelas kita yang notabene jauh dari kelasnya?"

Oh, hanya Ketua OSIS toh.

.

.

K—Ketua—.

.

.

Mata Nesia langsung terbuka lebar dan memelototi jendela di depannya, seolah di jendela bersih dan bening tersebut tergambar jelas wajah dari satu-satunya manusia yang menjadi Ketua OSIS Hetalia High di tahun ini.

Dengan kata lain, ya benar. Anda sekalian benar.

**Arthur **'alis'** Kirkland.**

Ketika nama itu telah diproses oleh otaknya, seketika Nesia semakin memelototi jendela di depannya, "Ngapain itu orang ada disini?!" batinnya menghardik kesal. Entah mengapa, hanya mendengar namanya saja Nesia sudah demikian dongkol dan empetnya.

Dan juga demi apa sih teman-temannya itu. Alay banget. Lebay! Dikunjungi Ketua OSIS sok eksis begitu saja bagaikan mendapat durian runtuh!

Hiiih!

"Hei, kau."

Dan suara itu terdengar dari arah yang cukup dekat dengan Nesia. T—tunggu! Bukan cukup dekat lagi, tetapi sepertinya memang berasal dari belakang Nesia—samping meja yang ditiduri kepala Nesia.

Oke, mungkin dia tengah berbicara dengan temannya yang apes yang entah mengapa, akan dihina dan dimaki habis-habisan oleh Senior Kirkland.

Nesia tidak peduli.

"Hei, kau. Bangun!"

.

.

Tetapi, seingat Nesia tadi, selain dirinya, tidak ada murid lain yang tengah bertidur-tidur ria di bangku?

.

.

ASDFGHJKLQWERTYUIOPZXCVBNM!

Menyadari bahwa sepertinya 'orang apes yang akan dihinda dan dimaki habis-habisan' itu adalah dirinya sendiri, Nesia memutuskan untuk segera memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Pura-pura tidur—jika perlu, pura-pura mati saja seperti seperti seekor tupai yang hendak dicabik-cabik habis oleh seekor harimau—bukan, gorilla.

Namun tentu saja, Arthur tidak sebodoh itu—jelas. Siapa yang akan percaya akan akting pura-pura tidur atau mati itu, jika dari pantulan jendela di depan Nesia, pemuda itu mampu melihat bahwa kedua mata gadis itu sebelumnya terbuka lebar—bahkan melotot. Namun kini telah terpejam—terlalu rapat untuk bisa dikategorikan 'tidur.'

"Aku bilang bangun," ulang Arthur.

Dan Nesia tetap terdiam. Ia tidak mau dan tidak akan mau membuka mata, bangun, berbicara, dan berakhir dengan penistaan dirinya di depan publik begini. Tidak akan! Bukannya prasangka buruk atau apa. Habisnya salah siapa. Seingat Nesia, dari semua peristiwa yang dilaluinya dengan Arthur, tidak ada satupun yang bisa dibilang berjalan 'damai' dan 'rukun sejahtera'. Pasti akan berakhir 'begitu-begitu' juga.

Jadi, wajar dong, jika sekarang Nesia tengah antipati terhadap Ketua OSIS tersebut dan tidak mau berurusan apapun dengannya?

Y—ye—yeah, Nes. Kau masih ingat kompetisi itu, kan? Senior Alfred dan mata birunya yang jernih~

"Nesia," didengar oleh Nesia suara lirih dan gugup salah seorang temannya, "B—Bangun. Ketua OSIS Kirkland ingin bicara padamu."

Nesia tetap terdiam dan 'terpejam'.

"Kau ini tuli atau apa, kubilang bangun."

_Twitch_.

Sengaja ingin membuat Kirkland kesal, Nesia malah membuat bunyi dengkuran—yang jelas terdengar cukup maksa.

"Annesia," kembali temannya berujar, "H—Hei, kau—."

"Sudahlah. Seperti dia benar-benar tertidur saja," kata Kirkland yang terdengar amat judes, "Kau tahu, aktingmu itu lebih murahan daripada figuran amatiran yang hanya ke-_shoot _bayangannya saja, tahu?"

Nesia mengeluarkan bunyi decapan-decapan khas orang tidur.

Ia ingin menulikan telinganya dari apapun yang diucapkan Kirkland, yang jelas pasti akan semakin menyakitkan.

"Kubilang, BANGUN!"

Drak!

Nyaris melompat kaget Nesia ketika ia merasakan meja yang ditidurinya bergetar kuat. Sepertinya Kirkland sudah mulai kehilangan kesabarannya dan mulai bertindak anarkis dengan menendang meja Nesia.

Tetapi Nesia tetap memertahankan posisinya. Peduli setan. Jika Nesia dibuat marah dan dongkol ratusan kali, kenapa kali ini ia tidak mampu membuat Kirkland mengeluarkan asap dari kepalanya?

"Benar-benar, ya…," desis Kirkland, "Kau memang benar-benar tidak pandai memilih jalan tanpa kekerasan."

Belum sempat Nesia memproses arti dari ucapan Kirkland tersebut dalam otaknya, ia segera memekik kaget bercampur sakit ketika sebelah tangannya tertarik dan terseret kuat.

Dan otomatis, 'akting' murahannya hancur dan buyar pada saat itu juga.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? LEPASKAN!" teriak Nesia memberontak pada pegangan Arthur yang seolah hendak mematahkan pergelangan tangannya.

Namun alih-alih peduli, pemuda itu seperti tidak memiliki apa yang disebut sebagai hati nurani, ketika ia mulai berbalik dan menyeret paksa Nesia hingga gadis itu berdiri dan bersusah payah menahan dirinya yang mulai terbawa langkah Arthur. Tetapi sekali lagi, sekalipun tubuh Arthur bisa dibilang lumayan kecil untuk ukuran tubuh lelaki remaja Barat, namun tetap saja, dia laki-laki.

Dan artinya apa?

Usaha Nesia untuk menahan dirinya agar tetap di bangkunya, sia-sia belaka.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?! Lepaskan! Lepaskan! Lepaskan!" teriak Nesia, berusaha mencubit, mencakar, bahkan memukul-mukul telapak Arthur yang melingkari lengannya.

Sadar bahwa usahanya tetap sia-sia, Nesia menoleh ke arah teman-temannya—ingin meminta rasa solidaritas dan kesetiakawanan mereka ketika salah satu teman mereka diseret paksa demikian.

Tetapi sepertinya 'solidaritas antar teman sekelas itu' masih kalah jika dihadapkan dengan 'kepatuhan dan kepercayaan terhadap Ketua OSIS', ketika Nesia melihat bahwa teman-teman mereka hanya memandangi kepergiannya dengan Arthur dengan berbagai ekspresi: bingung, ragu, geli, bahkan ada yang tidak peduli.

….

SIALAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!

-oOo-

"Aduh!" Nesia hanya mengernyit sakit ketika ia terduduk dengan sedikit keras, di kursi dalam salah satu _stand _yang ada di kantin kompleks gedung A.

Mendapatkan perlakuan kasar yang jelas-jelas seperti memaki HAM PBB seperti itu, Nesia langsung mendelikkan kedua matanya pada seorang pemuda _so-called _bangsawan Britania Raya, yang kini terduduk tegak di depannya.

Tanpa memerdulikan intensitas _death glare _gratis dari Nesia, Arthur memanggil _waitress_ _stand _tersebut dengan acungan tangan kanannya. Segera saja, seorang wanita berumur sekitar pertengahan dua puluh tahun, menghampiri mereka lengkap dengan buku menu yang dipegangnya.

"Tumben sekali kau mampir ke sini, Arthur?" tanya wanita itu, sembari meletakkan buku menu di depan Arthur. Sesekali bola birunya melirik ingin tahu kepada Nesia yang kini tengah menggosok-gosok serta meniupi lengannya yang tampak sedikit memerah. Uh, Nesia harap tulangnya tidak patah. Arthur tadi bukan hanya menyeretnya—sepertinya pemuda itu sengaja mematahkan tulang Nesia.

"Ya," jawab Arthur datar sembari membuka buku menu, "Aku pilih ini, ini, ini, ini, ini, ini, dan ini," ujarnya sembari secara asal dan cepat menunjuk beberapa gambar yang ada di buku menu. Membuat tak hanya _waitress _itu saja yang terheran—Nesia bahkan sampai nyaris menjatuhkan rahangnya karena syok.

Itu…. Orang Inggris kalau makan memang rakus banget begitu, ya?

"B… Baiklah," jawab _waitress _tersebut, meski sedikit ragu akan keseriusan Arthur dalam memesan sebegitu banyak makanan, "Tunggu sebentar."

"Oke," Arthur mengangguk.

Tetapi alih-alih langsung pergi, _waitress _itu malah tersenyum sembari mengerling geli kepada Arthur dan Nesia. Yang sungguh, membuat Nesia langsung memiringkan sudut bibirnya—perasaan buruk mampir di hatinya.

"Tetapi kau baik sekali, ya, Arthur, mau mentraktir pacarmu makanan sebanyak ini."

Guh!

Rasanya Nesia seperti tersedak garpu.

Kenapa dia bisa bicara seperti itu? Dari Hong Kong _waitress _itu melihat Nesia dan Arthur seperti sepasang kekasih? Pacar mana yang menyeret-nyeret pasangannya hingga menjatuhkan dengan kasar pasangan tersebut di kursi?

Cih. Membayangkan bahwa dirinya dan Arthur-lah pemegang posisi 'pasangan itu' saja lidah Nesia rasanya gatal sekali.

"TIDAK!" begitulah, secara serempak mereka menolak. Membuat alih-alih takut, _waitress _sok asyik itu justru tertawa geli lalu pamit untuk pergi.

Karena tidak mungkin menghardik _waitress _yang merupakan orang asing baginya, Nesia langsung memilih Arthur sebagai kambing hitam dan menghardiknya, "Ini semua salahmu! Kenapa kau bawa aku kemari?!" protesnya kesal.

Menghela napas lirih, Arthur memandang Nesia dengan pandangan menyipit heran campur putus asa, "Bisakah, sekali saja, kita berbicara secara baik-baik?"

Nesia memalingkan muka dan menatap kaca bening dari jendela di sampingnya. Menjulurkan lidahnya acuh, gadis itu merespon dengan nada yang masaolloh sarkatisnya, "Baik-baik? Demi apa. Caramu membawaku kesini saja tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik!"

"Salah siapa yang membuatku harus demikian?" balas Arthur cepat, "Aku sudah rela berjalan jauh dari kompleks gedung C untuk datang ke kelasmu. Di luar hujan gerimis. Dan apa yang kudapat? Kau menguji kesabaranku dengan demikian kekanakannya!"

JLEB.

Nesia langsung bungkam seribu bahasa.

Dipikir-pikir, memang benar ucapan Arthur, sih. T—tetapi salah siapa yang membuat Nesia demikian benci mendarah daging pada pemuda itu? Setelah semua yang diperbuat, dari Hong Kong pemuda itu bisa berekspektasi Nesia akan tersenyum lalu berlala-lili ria bersamanya seolah mereka adalah dua kenalan yang akrab?

Cih.

"Kau tahu," Nesia mendengar Arthur menghela napas lelah, "Kita satu tim dalam kompetisi debat. Dan aku mulai berpikir bahwa sikap Perang Dingin kita tidak baik bagi kerjasama dan kekompakan tim kita. Jadi, yah. Aku meminta maaf padamu dan aku juga memaafkan semua kesalahanmu. Cukup adil, 'kan?"

Mendengarnya, terang saja membuat Nesia tertegun menatap jendela di depannya.

Pemuda itu meminta maaf? Dia melakukan semua ini—berjalan dari kelasnya menerobos hujan begini hanya untuk meminta maaf padanya?

O—otaknya baik-baik saja, kan?

"Meskipun aku tidak merasa pernah berbuat salah padamu, tetapi kupikir apapun kesalahanku menurutmu, aku harus meminta maaf."

Kedua mata Nesia menyipit tajam, seolah ia mampu mengeluarkan lasser listrik yang mampu memecah jendela di depannya menjadi milyaran keping.

SETAAAAAANNNNNNNN!

Bego banget! Bego banget dirinya yang berani-beraninya dengan tolol dan absurdnya, berharap bahwa Arthur 'tulus' meminta maaf padanya! Bagaimana ia bisa berekspektasi bahwa Nesia akan memaafkannya jika ia meminta maaf pada Nesia, tetapi di saat yang sama ia juga mengibarkan bendera perang untuk kesekian kalinya demikian?

Dafuq!

Belum sempat Nesia merespon, ia mendengar sesuatu yang terletakkan di meja mereka, bersamaan dengan bau sedap nan harum yang langsung menggelitik hidungnya. Dan karena harga diri Nesia yang begitu tinggi—setidaknya khusus jika ia di depan Arthur—Nesia hanya melirik ke arah meja.

Dan kekuatan imannya langsung tergoda oleh berbagai hidangan yang mejeng bin eksis di sana, yang baru terletakkan oleh _waitress _anonim sotoy tadi—yang segera berlalu begitu selesai melaksanakan tugasnya. Oh ya, jangan lupa dengan kedipan mata ke arah Arthur dan Nesia, sembari berkata, "Selamat menikmati," dengan begitu 'terlalu riang'nya.

Tetapi Nesia tidak sempat—dan tidak memikirkan kalimat dan gestur sugestif dari _waitress _anonim tadi. Yang ada di pikiran gadis itu hanyalah sederet makanan yang tampak begitu—catat: begitu—menggoda, terutama bagi orang yang melewatkan makan siangnya, seperti Nesia.

Jika tidak ingat bahwa dirinya seorang perempuan, dan jika tidak ingat dirinya tengah berada di tempat umum, dan terutama, jika tidak ingat bahwa di depannya terdapat seorang bangsawan Inggris yang sepertinya akan membuat ahli _table manner_ manapun bangga akannya, Nesia pasti akan meneteskan air liur dari sudut bibirnya yang terbuka.

Y—Ya Tuhan…

Seperti mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Nesia, Arthur hanya tersenyum miring, lalu berucap, "Kau bisa memakannya semaumu."

_SNAP_!

Ucapan Arthur tersebut seketika menyadarkan Nesia dari fantasinya. Iya, fantasi. Karena makanan ini bagaikan buah kuldi—terlihat enak dan menggoda, tetapi adalah buah yang mampu mengirimnya ke dasar neraka. Orang iblisnya ada di situ!

Menahan lapar karena masalah harga diri, Nesia kembali membuang mukanya ke samping sembari berucap judes, "Jangan mimpi aku mau menyentuhnya!"

"Wajahmu tadi jelas-jelas mengatakan sebaliknya."

Uh.

"Siapa yang—."

Kruuukkk~~

A—aaa…..

Nesia mendelik ke arah jendela sembari menggembungkan kedua pipinya ketika ia merasakan wajahnya menghangat. Dalam hati ia rasanya ingin merajam dirinya sendiri ketika bunyi memalukan tadi terdengar begitu jelas bagaikan konser Paramore di tengah alun-alun kota.

Dan rasanya, tanpa melihatpun, Nesia tahu bahwa Arthur tengah menyeringai kepadanya.

"Dan perutmu mengatakannya dengan jauh lebih jelas lagi," ujar Arthur dengan nada yang seolah berkata 'Lihat? Aku benar, kan, _hypocrite_?'

"Lebih baik aku mati kelaparan daripada menelan makanan yang kau pesan," kata Nesia bersihkeras.

"Kau seharusnya tidak menolak pemberian orang lain."

"Dan kau seharusnya tidak memaksa orang lain untuk menerima pemberian darimu."

"Bisakah kau berbicara padaku dengan menatapku?" ujar Arthur. Kali ini nada suaranya seperti menunjukkan bahwa kesabarannya sudah mulai terkikis kembali, "Kau selalu berbicara tanpa menatap lawan bicaramu. Entah bagaimana di negeri asalmu, tetapi di negeri tempatmu tinggal sekarang itu seperti melanggar sopan santun."

Ya. Bicara soal sopan santun seperti dirinya selalu menaatinya saja, pikir Nesia jengah.

Alih-alih menurut, Nesia kembali memberontak dengan sikap membangkangnya.

Dan Arthur sepertinya bukanlah pribadi yang suka ditentang.

"_Look_," kata pemuda itu dengan suara tertahan, seperti ia tengah berusaha keras untuk tidak meluapkan emosinya, "Aku datang baik-baik kepadamu. Berusaha untuk bekerjasama denganmu, semata-mata demi kebaikan kelompok kita nantinya. Bisakah kau setidaknya, mengarahkan wajahmu kemari dan menghargai aku yang tengah berbicara padamu?"

Jelas-jelas menghiraukan ucapan Arthur, Nesia malah mulai menggores-goreskan telunjuk kanannya pada permukaan jendela yang berembun akibat hujan, dan membentuk lukisan abstrak di sana.

"Kenapa kau begini keras kepala…."

"Nah, disini ada satu gunung besar… Hm.. Mataharinya ditaruh pojok atas saja, deh," gumam Nesia sembari masih menggores-goreskan telunjuk pada permukaan jendela.

"Apa permintaan maafku saja tidak cukup?"

"Disini ada pohon, trus di sampingnya ada petak-petak sawah," gumam Nesia, "Ah! Pohonnya lebih baik pohon pisang saja. Kan cocok, tuh."

"Dengar," Arthur menghela napas berat, "Jangan kau pikir aku melakukan semua ini tanpa beban. Kau tahu? Berpikir untuk menemuimu, mentraktirmu, dan memohon maaf seperti pecundang padamu begini, harus kupertimbangkan dalam-dalam dua hari dua malam! Demi Tuhan, dua hari dua malam! Namun akhirnya aku rela merendahkan diri padamu demi kelancaran kompetisi. Kau ini tidak bisa menghargai usaha orang lain, ya?"

Uh.

'Oh, ya? Trus sekarang aku harus teriak-teriak _double _wow sembari loncat indah dari satu meja ke meja lain di kantin ini, gitu?' pikir Nesia sembari secara mental, menjulurkan lidah, 'Masalah buat gue?!'

"Hm… Apa lagi yang kurang ya?" gumam Nesia memasang ekspresi serius memandangi hasil 'gambarannya' di kaca berembun itu, "Oh ya! Dari ujung gunung sini, lebih baik ada jalan raya yang memanjang. Oh ya, awan dan burungnya belum kugambar!"

"… Kau ini benar-benar—."

"Ck!" Nesia mendecakkan lidah dengan kecewa, "Sayang banget ini gak bisa dikasih warna. Padahal bagus kan, kalau seandainya bisa diwar—."

"_That's it_!"

BRAK.

Nesia berjingkat ketika ia mendengar bunyi gebrakan hingga membuat meja di depannya bergetar kecil dengan nampan dan peralatan makan apapun di atasnya. Gadis itu menoleh terkejut, dan langsung tatapannya menemukan Arthur yang telah berdiri dengan muka memerah.

S—sepertinya kali ini kau keterlaluan, Nes? Ia sangat marah, sepertinya.

Memang benar, karena pandangan Arthur menyipit tajam ke arah Nesia bersamaan dengan kalimat yang ia ucapkan dengan desisan, "Sudah kuduga," geramnya dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal kuat, "Sudah kuduga, semua sia-sia. Melakukan semua ini sama saja memohon surga pada setan!" makinya keras, sebelum melangkah pergi dengan langkah lebar dan cepat, keluar dari kantin itu.

Dan meninggalkan seluruh penghuni kantin yang menatap ke arah mereka berdua dengan pandangan heran.

Beserta meninggalkan Nesia yang kini menatap seluruh hidangan di depannya dengan syok.

I—ini semua sudah dibayar Arthur, kan?

-oOo-

Ketika bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi nyaring sore itu, seluruh penghuni kelas rasanya seperti regu koor yang langsung menghela napas lelah dan bergumam 'syukurlaaahhh' secara serempak. Pelajaran Kimia di periode terakhir memang bukanlah pilihan yang bagus, karena selain lelah, rasa ngantuk akibat hawa cuaca mendung begini sangat membuat fungsi kerja otak para murid menurun untuk mampu giat mengkalkulasikan hitungan yang menjadi dasar pelajaran tersebut. Oleh sebab itu, begitu mendengar 'alunan melodi surga' aka bel sekolah itu berbunyi, para murid segera menutup buku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan, begitulah pikir Annesia sembari menghela napas berat dan memasukkan buku tebal Kimia-nya. Iya, melelahkan. Karena hari Rabu baginya—dan ia yakin, bagi sebagian besar teman kelasnya yang lain—merupakan hari neraka. Matematika, Filsafat, Kimia, dan Astronomi.

Argh. Siapa sih orang yang merancang jadwal demikian menyusahkannya?

"..Maaf, hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu."

Gerakan Nesia untuk menutup resleting ranselnya, terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara demikian. Menoleh, ia menatap pada Lovinoyang sedang menyelempangkan tas selempangnya, ke pundaknya

"Aku pulang bersama dengan mobil Feli—ada keperluan yang harus kuurus," lanjut Lovino.

Nesia tersenyum kecil, "Tak apa, Lovino. Untuk apa meminta maaf? Lagipula aku bisa pulang sendiri kok."

Pandangan Lovino mengarah pada langit di luar jendela, "Tapi mendung begini…"

"Aku bisa naik bus!" Nesia tersenyum lebar sembari membentuk tanda _peace _dengan jemari tangan kanannya.

"… Halte bus kan jauh. Lagipula, jika hujan begini pasti penuh sesak, kan?" tanyanya sembari turut melangkah, menyejajari Nesia yang lebih dahulu bergerak keluar kelas.

Nesia hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Lovino. Ingin ia merespon 'Aku akan baik-baik saja' kepada Lovino, ketika semua ucapannya harus tertelan kembali begitu ia sampai di luar kelas. Lebih tepatnya, ketika kedua matanya menatap pada ruangan di gedung seberang, tepat di depan kelasnya. Ruangan yang menjadi kelas lain bagi murid kelas satu pula.

Menghela napas untuk mengurangi rasa sesak di dada, Nesia mengalihkan pandangan bersamaan dengan matanya yang menatap sayu ke arah jalan di depannya.

Pasti Antoniosudah pulang duluan atau ada acara Klub atau apa.

.

.

"Bawalah ini."

Gerakan Nesia untuk mengeluarkan mantel dan _boots_-nya dari dalam loker, terhenti ketika ia menoleh dan mendapati sebuah payung berwarna coklat, tersodorkan ke arahnya. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya, menatap Lovino yang langsung mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Tentu saja untuk kau pakai, apa lagi?" jawab Lovino sembari menutup lokernya, "Aku yakin bahwa sebentar lagi akan hujan, dan kau tidak memiliki payung."

Ha—Haha…

Nesia hanya meringis garing. Kenapa dia bisa lupa akan fakta sesimpel itu?

Karena tak ada pilihan, Nesia menerimanya. Lagipula, tadi Lovino bilang akan naik mobil Feliciano, kan?

"Terimakasih," jawab Nesia yang dibalas oleh anggukan kecil Lovino.

Setelah memakai mantel dan _boots_-nya, dan setelah memasukkan payung Lovino ke dalam ranselnya, Nesia mulai melangkah pergi dari ruang loker bersama dengan Lovino. Nesia mengikuti Lovino ke taman—tempat dimana pemuda itu berjanji bertemu dengan adik kandungnya tersebut. Setelah menyapa Feliciano dan berbasa-basi sebentar, akhirnya Nesia meninggalkan mereka berdua dan berjalan sendiri menuju gerbang sekolah. Sempat Feliciano menawarinya untuk mengantar pulang, dan tentu saja Nesia menolak sopan. Karena Nesia tahu, arah apartemennya berlawanan dengan arah di mana Feliciano biasa pulang—ke rumah orang tuanya, orang tua Lovino juga.

Tidak seperti kebanyakan sekolah pada umumnya, gerbang sekolah Hetalia High pada saat pulang sekolah begini tidak terlalu sesak. Hal ini dikarenakan selain tiap kompleks (A, B, dan C) memiliki dua gerbang sebagai jalur keluar-masuk area sekolah. Satu jalur untuk murid, dan satu jalur untuk guru. Sehingga tidak perlu berdesak-desakkan karena murid kelas 1, 2, dan 3 tidak akan menggerombol dalam satu jalan keluar ketika ingin masuk ke atau keluar dari area sekolah.

Nesia termasuk kategori pejalan kaki dalam kerumunan murid di gerbang kompleks A ini. Banyak pula murid yang memakai sepeda sebagai transportasi pulang-pergi sekolah. Dan sebagian lagi memakai motor. Dan hanya beberapa saja yang memakai mobil. Bukannya tak punya atau apa—oh, jangan salah sangka. Mobil adalah properti yang sangat biasa dan wajar untuk dimiliki orang 'sekalangan' mereka. Hanya saja psikologis orang Barat saja yang hanya akan memakai mobil pada _certain occasion_, bukan saat pergi dan pulang sekolah (1). Atau cara lain adalah simpel, menunggu jemputan.

Mendongak, Nesia seketika menggeram pelan dan kecewa ketika melihat langit di atasnya begitu kelabu. Mendungnya tampak demikian tebal—dan pastinya, beberapa saat lagi, hujan akan datang menyapa.

Puji syukur Lovino meminjaminya payung.

Tetapi tetap saja, Nesia harus segera melangkah pergi dan secepatnya sampai di halte bus, atau kalau tidak, berjalan cepat-cepat lewat jalan pintas untuk segera sampai ke apartemennya. Semakin cepat ia pergi, maka semakin besar peluangnya untuk terlindung dari hujan yang sepertinya, akan sangat deras.

Namun, baru saja gadis itu berhasil melangkah keluar gerbang, langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah motor mendadak berhenti tepat di depannya.

Nesia hanya melirik sekilas pada motor berwarna hitam-merah tersebut—tidak ada waktu untuk berhenti lama-lama. Gadis itu ingin memutar arah agar bisa melewati motor itu, tetapi sebuah suara otomatis membuatnya terpaku di tempat.

"Annesia! Hei!"

Dan suara itu jelas-jelas berasal dari pengemudi motor yang masih memakai helm hitam metaliknya.

Berpikir… Berpikir…

Nesia hanya mengernyit menatap kaca helm tersebut yang hitam kelam, sehingga menghalangi pandangan gadis itu pada wajah si pemakai. Apalagi jaket kulit coklat yang membalut tubuh orang itu, membuat usaha Nesia untuk melihat _name tag _nya gagal dan berakhir dengan keheranan gadis itu terhadap identitas si pengendara.

Seolah sadar akan kegalauan dan kebimbangan Nesia, si pengendara itu membuka kaca hitam pelindung helmnya.

Dan Nesia langsung mampu menatap dua buah _emerald_ yang balas menatapnya.

_Emerald_ yang bersinar… _emerald_ yang berbeda dan terlihat tak sama dengan warna _emerald_ yang lain. Yang selalu bersinar, yang selalu sukses membuat darah Nesia berdesir hangat.

Warna _emerald_ yang akhir-akhir ini, begitu sulit untuk mampu ia tatap.

"Nesia?"

Antoniosukses membuyarkan lamunan nge-_angst_ dan galau Nesia. Gadis itu segera tersadar dan dalam hati menghardik dirinya sendiri yang sempat-sempatnya merasa mellow di saat seperti ini.

Iya, di saat seperti ini. Di saat untuk pertama kalinya, ia melihat Antonio memakai jaket coklat tebal itu. Saat Antonio melindungi kepalanya dengan helm hitam metalik itu. Dan terutama, saat ia berada di atas sebuah motor _sport _berwarna hitam-merah mengkilat itu.

A—ahhh….

Nesia rasanya tidak bisa meminta sesuatu yang tampak lebih indah dari ini. Keren! Sangat keren! Bagi Nesia, Antonio dasarnya memang sudah keren. Nesia yakin, sekalipun Antonio baru bangun tidur dengan rambut teracak, iler membekas di sudut bibir, dan mata membengkakpun, ia pasti masih terlihat keren.

Apalagi jika cowok itu tampak sangat gagah di atas motor itu

Rasanya Nesia ingin sekali berlama-lama _fangirling _ria. Gadis itu hanya menatap Antonio, tanpa merespon ucapan pemuda itu. Kedua matanya sedikit membelalak dan sesekali berkedip pelan. Tidak peduli dengan lalu-lalang sekitar—bahkan gadis itu tidak bereaksi ketika seorang murid yang juga tengah keluar dari gerbang, tanpa sengaja sedikit menyenggol bahunya.

Tetapi sepertinya tidak bisa, karena sesi _fangirling _itu sendiri buyar ketika Antonio membuka suara, "Sampai kapan kau akan terbengong begitu, Nes?"

Sukses! Nesia sukses 100% tertangkap basah tengah mengamati Antonio, di depan Antonio sendiri.

Mencoba menahan rona merah yang dengan cepat menjalar di wajahnya, Nesia hanya tertawa kikuk dan merasa konyol.

"M—maaf, Antonio—."

"Simpan saja maafmu dan sekarang naiklah."

E—eh?

Dan Nesia melihat kedua mata itu melengkungkan tatapan senyum, ketika Antonio melemparkan tunjukan jempol kanannya ke arah jok belakang motornya, "Naiklah ke motorku, tentu saja."

-oOo-

Hembusan angin terasa seperti menampar muka Nesia ketika kendaraan berwarna hitam yang dinaikinya, melaju cepat—sangat cepat seperti hendak melawan arus angin yang menabraknya. Deru motor Antonio seolah teredam oleh deru angin yang seolah hendak menulikan telinga Nesia. Kuatnya hembusan Apalagi ditambah dengan udara dingin khas musim hujan, membuat Nesia sedikit merasakan dingin sekalipun mantel berwarna putih telah membalut hangat tubuhnya.

Motor itu masih melaju cepat.

Antonio mungkin memiliki obsesi sebagai pembalap atau apa, karena ayolah, pemuda itu seperti telah gila karena mengendarai dengan demikian cepatnya. Berkali-kali Nesia mengucap asma Tuhan di mulutnya ketika bahkan pemuda itu tidak mengurangi kecepatan bahkan ketika melewati tikungan. Puji Tuhan jalanan aspal itu lumayan lebar, dan lumayan sepi juga, sehingga Nesia mampu meredam asumsi-asumsi negatifnya.

Jadi, wajar saja jika Nesia merasa sedikit takut. Dan oleh karena itu, wajar juga bukan, jika Nesia tanpa sadar memegangi kedua bagian pinggang dari jaket Antonio?

Erat. Rapat. Seolah ia takut, jika ia ia melepaskan genggamannya, maka ia akan terlempar keras ke jalan raya—dan itu sangat mungkin terjadi mengingat betapa Antonio mengendarai motor ini seperti setan.

"A—Antonio!"

Bahkan Nesia sedikit sulit mendengar suaranya sendiri. Suara angin yang menderu sepertinya cukup mampu meredam suaranya untuk sampai pada telinga pemuda di depannya.

"Antonio!" Nesia sedikit mengeraskan suaranya, sembari kini sedikit menarik-narik kecil kain jaket Antonio.

Syukurlah, sepertinya berhasil. Karena beberapa saat kemudian Nesia rasakan laju motor itu memelan, hingga kemudian sama-sekali berhenti dengan sedikit decitan.

Antonio menyangga motornya dengan sebelah kakinya, lalu menoleh ke belakang sembari membuka kaca pelindung helm-nya, "Apa, Nes?" tanyanya, sedikit heran melihat wajah gadis itu sedikit memucat, dengan helai hitamnya yang tampak berantakan disekitar wajahnya.

"Bisa kau pelankan laju motormu?" pinta Nesia tanpa _tedeng aling-aling_. Habisnya, ia bisa pulang tanpa nyawa jika begini terus…

"Oh," cetus Antonio mengerti, lalu tersenyum, "Maaf, Nes jika membuatmu takut. Hanya saja," pemuda itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit yang menggantung rendah di atas mereka, "Langit begitu mendung—."

Tes.

Nesia merasakan ujung hidungnya basah oleh setitik air.

Tes tes tes—

Kembali menatap Nesia, Antonio tersenyum sembari mengendikkan bahu, "Sesuai yang kuduga," ujarnya, "Aku hanya ingin kita sampai secepatnya—jika bisa, tanpa terlalu kebasahan. Jadi, kau pegangan saja ya, padaku."

'Kau pegangan saja ya, padaku.'

Begitulah kalimat itu terulang-ulang, ulang, ulang, dan ulang bagaikan kaset rusak, di telinga Nesia yang langsung saja terpaku. Kalimat Antonio itu… tidakkah itu berarti pemuda itu menawarkan perlindungan padanya? Meminta Nesia untuk mengurangi ketakutannya dengan berpegangan padanya? Bersedia melindungi Nesia?

Dan sepertinya Antonio tanpa sadar suka sekali menyiksa batin Nesia—namun di saat yang sama, Nesia sangat menikmati siksaan itu (yeah, dia sedikit masokis)—dan membuat rona merah yang sudah tampak, semakin menjalar. Karena setelah berucap kalimat yang bagi Nesia sangat melambungkan batinnya tersebut, pemuda itu kemudian melepas jaketnya.

Dan segera menyampirkan jaket itu untuk menutupi kepala Nesia.

Dan di detik itu pula, rasanya Nesia merasa takut bahwa detak jantungnya yang terlalu keras dan menggila, akan mampu didengar dan diketahui oleh dunia.

"Pakai jaket itu untuk melindungimu dari hujan—sebagai ganti payung, karena aku tidak akan memelankan motorku, Nes," Antonio tertawa, lalu kembali menghadap ke arah depan, bersiap lagi untuk membelah jalanan dengan laju motornya, "Ingat, pegangan ya."

Dan Nesia hanya menurut.

Begitu motor itu kembali melaju, Antonio membuktikan ucapannya. Laju motor itu sama sekali tidak terkurangi—bahkan semakin cepat. Hujan rintik-rintik segera saja menjadi guyuran deras. Membuat kedua tubuh mereka basah kuyup. Membuat keadaan sekitar mereka juga tiada beda.

Tetapi bukan itu yang tengah dipedulikan Nesia.

Yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah bagaimana ia merasakan sebelah tangannya memeluk pinggang Antonio—rapat. Bagaimana sebelah tangannya yang lain memegangi jaket Antonio agar tidak terbang terbawa angin, dari kepalanya. Bagaimana ia mampu merasakan aroma kayu manis baik dari jaket, ataupun dari punggung yang beberapa lama ia pandang, tampak begitu lebar dan menjanjikan kenyamanan. Dan bagaimana ia mencoba menikmati desiran hangat darahnya sekalipun dunia sekitarnya tengah terguyur oleh siraman air alam.

Jika begini sih… semua kekecewaannya akan sikap 'menjauh' Antonio selama beberapa akhir ini, sepertinya terbayar lunas.

Bahkan lebih.

-oOo-

Ucapan syukur terhela dari mulut Nesia ketika motor yang dinaikinya, berhenti tepat di halaman apartemennya. Segera saja, gadis itu melompat turun dari motor itu. Matanya menyipit agar mampu melihat Antonio dengan lebih jelas, di balik tirai tetesan hujan yang lumayan deras.

"Kau mampir, Antonio? Hujan masih deras," tawarnya, dengan sangat-sangat berharap. Catat: sangat.

Dan sepertinya Dewi Fortuna atau Dewi Cinta sedang berpihak padanya, ketika pemuda itu mengangguk. Setelah turun dan mengunci aman motornya, segera saja Antonio, bersama Nesia, berlari-lari kecil menuju teras apartemen Nesia.

Teras apartemen waktu itu lumayan ramai—banyak orang-orang yang turut meneduh di sana. Wajar sih, karena hujan juga sangat deras dan sepertinya belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk berhenti dalam beberapa waktu dekat ini.

Begitu sampai di lindungan atap teras, Nesia menghela napas lega. Pasalnya, ia tidak lagi merasakan hujaman butir-butir hujan yang lumayan keras di sekujur tubuhnya. Masalahnya sekarang adalah tubuhnya yang basah kuyup begini—dan jelas, dingin sekali! Gadis itu menoleh untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Antonio, tetapi apapun yang ingin diucapkan langsung tertelan kembali olehnya.

Antonio berdiri di depannya. Dengan tubuhnya yang juga tak ada beda kondisinya dengan tubuh Nesia—basah, hingga membuat _blazer_ biru hitam yang dipakai pemuda itu tampak berat oleh air yang terserap. Dan ketika Antonio melepas helmnya, Nesia tidak sanggup lagi menahan mulutnya untuk tidak sedikit membuka, ketika pemuda itu sedikit mengibas-kibaskan helai kecoklatannya.

Bahkan Nesia tidak berkedip ketika beberapa tetes terciprat ke mukanya.

E—entah… entah apakah Antonio mampu menjadi lebih keren dari yang sekarang Nesia lihat. Apakah pemuda itu mampu tampak lebih sempurna dari sekarang. Dan adakah satu hal yang tidak menarik dari apapun yang dilakukan pemuda itu? Helainya yang tampak berantakan, dan sebagian melekat erat di dahinya. Kulit kecoklatannya tampak begitu istimewa dengan tetes-tetes air seperti itu… Membuat Nesia mampu merasakan seolah jantungnya akan berhenti berdetak jika organ itu terus berdetak terlalu cepat seperti ini. Ia takut jika wajahnya benar-benar terbakar jika ia merasakan panas yang demikian terasa di wajahnya.

Mungkin tersadar karena diperhatikan, Antonio menoleh lalu memberi pandangan heran pada Nesia, "Ada apa, Nes?"

Dan ketika kedua bola _emerald _itu menatapnya, Annesia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dipikirkannya selain mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan tersebut. Indah. Sangat indah hingga ia sudi untuk buta pada dunia, jika ia bisa melihat kedua bola itu selamanya.

_Emerald _yang mampu membuatnya terjatuh dan tersesat di dalamnya—dan ia tidak mau keluar.

Warna iris yang ia tak akan bosan untuk mengucapkan syukur bahwa ia terpilih menjadi salah satu dari sekian banyak manusia, yang mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mereguk pandangannya.

Dan warna _emerald _yang membuat logika benar-benar terdominasi oleh perasaan, oleh insting, dan oleh kekuatan tak kasat mata yang membuat Annesia menghiraukan ucapan otaknya dan menuruti bisikan hatinya.

Hatinya yang berdebar… Jantungnya yang menggila.

Begitulah, kedua _emerald _itu pula yang seolah menarik kedua kaki Nesia untuk melangkah maju. Membuat gadis itu tanpa ragu memberikan respon untuk pertanyaan Antonio tadi.

Tidak secara lisan,

Tetapi melalui jinjitan kedua kakinya. Melalui terpejamnya kedua bola matanya.

Dan melalui sentuhan bibirnya di bibir yang sering sekali menghantui pikirannya ketika ia melihatnya.

.

.

Beginikah rasanya ciuman pertama?

.

.

Sisa dunia sekitarnya seolah tampak dan terasa meleleh tanpa bekas—tak ada apapun selain apa yang terjadi sekarang padanya. Hanya antara dia, dan pemuda itu. Hanya antara Nesia, dengan Antonio.

.

.

Nesia tak habis pikir, ternyata bibir itu terasa jauh lebih lembut dari apa yang terkadang dibayangkannya.

.

.

Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Antonio kaku—pasti ia terkejut, tentu. Nesia juga bersiap untuk segera mengakhiri semuanya dan meminta maaf—bahkan lebih baik, pergi dan hengkang dari AS jika tindakannya ini benar-benar membuat Antonio merasa marah dan malu.

Tetapi dugaannya salah.

Sangat salah ketika Nesia mampu merasakan tubuh itu segera rileks. Salah, ketika dari kedua matanya yang separuh terpejam, ia mampu melihat kedua emerald itu juga perlahan tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya. Salah, ketika ia merasakan pinggangnya terlingkari oleh kedua lengan. Lengan yang hangat, yang kuat—seolah ingin melindunginya dari apapun juga. Dan seolah ingin menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa gadis yang tengah ia peluk adalah miliknya.

Hanya miliknya.

Sebuah ciuman yang polos nyatanya tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Nesia, akan melangkah ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi. Sentuhan ringan antara bibir dengan bibir, nyatanya akan mengarahkan mereka pada suasana yang semakin intim ketika Antonio merapatkan tubuh Nesia ke tembok di belakangnya. Ketika Antonio semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ketika pemuda itu membuat tubuh mereka berdempetan semakin erat—bagaikan mereka adalah satu tubuh dengan dua jiwa.

Dengan bingung dan sedikit ragu, Nesia membuka sedikit mulutnya ketika ia merasakan Antonio menggunakan lidahnya untuk menyapu bibir bawahnya.

Dan kesempatan itu dipergunakan secara baik oleh Antonio untuk melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Nesia. Beradu dominasi—dan tentu saja, Nesia yang tidak berpengalaman, langsung kalah. Pemuda itu juga menyapu seluruh atap rongga mulut Nesia, bagian dalam pipinya, bahkan mengabsen satu persatu giginya.

Semua itu semakin terasa memabukkan bagi Nesia.

Sangat memabukkan hingga gadis itu menggunakan leher Antonio untuk melingkarkan kedua tangannya—takut jika ia tidak berpengangan, ia akan terjatuh karena saat ini kedua lututnya terasa begitu lemas. Nesia rasanya tidak peduli pada orang-orang sekitar mereka. Dan ia merasakan wajahnya semakin merona ketika mendengar bunyi decapan-decapan yang mereka hasilkan, yang menandakan betapa dalam dan intimnya kegiatan yang tengah mereka lakukan. Bahkan Nesia mampu menerka apa yang tadi siang menjadi menu makanan Antonio saat periode istirahat, melalui percampuran saliva mereka.

Bahkan sepertinya mereka juga tidak peduli ketika Nesia mulai mengeluarkan suara yang sungguh, akan mampu membuat wajah siapapun yang mendengarnya, merona panas.

"Nnnnhhh…."

Antonio menciumnya semakin dalam, hingga rasanya Nesia tidak ingat bahwa mereka adalah manusia biasa—dan mereka harus segera memisahkan kedua wajah mereka karena kebutuhan oksigen yang mencekik paru-parunya. Semakin dalam, hingga Nesia semakin mendongakkan kepalanya ketika pemuda itu juga semakin menundukkan kepalanya—untuk menikmati lebih, untuk merasakan lebih. Dan semakin dalam, hingga Nesia mampu merasakan setetes air liur yang menyelinap dari ujung mulutnya.

"A—Antonio—Nnhh."

"Nesia," bisik Antonio ketika mereka berpisah sejenak, sebelum pemuda itu kembali melumat bibirnya dengan dalam dan hangat. Wajah mereka kembali melekat—hingga kedua hidung mereka berhimpitan begitu erat.

"Antonio," Nesia semakin membawa Antonio dalam pelukannya melalui pegangannya di kedua pundak pemuda itu.

"Nesia."

"Anto—."

"Nes? Kita sudah sampai, lho."

.

.

E—eh?

.

.

Perlahan Nesia membuka matanya. Alih-alih wajah Antonio yang terlihat begitu dekat dengannya, yang dilihatnya justru jalanan beraspal.

Jalanan beraspal yang terhujami oleh guyuran hujan. Dan saat gadis itu menurunkan pandangannya…

Motor?

.

.

Seperti mendapatkan sengatan listrik berjuta volt, Nesia segera menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menoleh ke sekeliling tubuhnya.

Ia masih berada di atas motor sport hitam-merah. Ia masih berada di halaman apartemennya. Ia masih kehujanan. D—dan…

Pandangan gadis itu mengarah ke arah depan. Langsung saja, sebuah senyum garing _plus _kedutan sebelah matanya tampak, ketika ia melihat Antonio masih berada di depannya—di atas motor dengannya. Lengkap dengan helmnya—bahkan sebelah tangan pemuda itu masih memegang _stang_.

D—Dafu…

Rasanya gadis itu ingin menampar, mencincang, dan memakan dirinya sendiri dengan brutal.

Apa-apaan…

"Akhirnya kau terbangun juga," kata Antonio menatap Nesia, "Kau tadi tertidur dan bersandar di punggungku. Kita sudah sampai di apartemenmu."

Ha—Hah…

Nesia rasanya ingin mati juga.

Sejak kapan… sejak kapan ia menjadi gadis mesum yang memiliki lamunan seekstrim itu? Tidak hanya itu, bagaimana ia sempat-sempatnya melamun di tengah keadaan hujan dan di atas motor orang lain? Dan lebih parah… Bagaimana ia bisa berlaku konyol hingga membuat Antonio berpikir bahwa Nesia ketiduran?

Ketiduran, di atas motor yang melaju kencang, di bawah guyuran hujan.

Hanya orang gila yang bisa begitu. Dan pastilah, Antonio berpikir bahwa ada yang salah kondisi mental Nesia.

"M—M—Ma—Ma—," Sialan! "M—Maaf, Antonio," ujar Nesia, dimana orang paling tolol pun tahu bahwa gadis itu tengah gugup dan merasa konyol sendiri, "A—Aku lumayan lelah, jadinya… yah… A—Ahahaha…ha."

Ya sudahlah, terlanjur basah, sekalian nyemplung juga. Berpura-pura ketiduran lebih baik dan menyelamatkan harga diri ketimbang terus terang bahwa ia baru saja melamunkan hal yang tak normal antara dirinya dengan Antonio. Lebih baik Antonio menganggapnya aneh (karena tertidur di atas motor yang melaju kencang) daripada pemuda itu sama sekali menghindarinya kemudian nanti.

'Dafuq Nes! _Bad thought_! _Bad thought_!' batin Nesia menghardik diri sendiri, 'Malam nanti pergilah ke gereja dan buat pengakuan dosa! Sialan kau!'

Melompat turun dari motor, gadis itu segera membungkuk kepada Antonio, "Terimakasih, Antonio, sudah mengantarku. Dan maaf merepotkan," ujarnya tanpa berani menatap ke kedua mata Antonio. Seolah takut, ketika ia bertindak demikian, maka Antonio mampu melihat rekaman lamunan Nesia yang terpampang jelas di iris hitam kecoklatan itu.

"Tak apa. Bukan masalah sama sekali," ujar Antonio sembari tersenyum, "Segeralah masuk ke dalam, oke? Lihatlah, kelamaan kehujanan, wajahmu sangat memerah."

Nesia hanya mengangguk kikuk, tanpa menjelaskan bahwa wajahnya merona hangat justru karena alasan yang sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan terpaan air hujan di tubuhnya.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok di sekolah," ujar Antonio. Pemuda itu lalu kembali menutup kaca pelindung helmnya, dan kembali men-_starter_ motornya.

Setelah memberi lambaian singkat pada Nesia, pemuda itu kembali melajukan motornya. Kencang. Cepat. Meninggalkan sedikit cipratan air di bagian jalan yang dilaluinya.

Dan Nesia hanya menatap kepergiannya. Di balik tirai hujan, ia lihat motor itu. Dan sekalipun tubuhnya rasanya kaku dan beku akibat hujaman hujan, ia gunakan beberapa waktu untuk menatap punggung itu.

Pandangan Nesia teralihkan ketika ia melihat sesuatu yang menggantung melewati kepalanya. Mendongak, ia baru menyadari bahwa ia masih memakai jaket Antonio. Sekalipun pada akhirnya tidak berguna sama sekali—Nesia toh juga basah kuyup, tetapi gadis itu tak mampu menahan keinginannya untuk menyentuh kain berwarna coklat itu.

Jaket ini adalah jaket Antonio. Jaket yang sering dipakai Antonio. Dan kini, jaket itu menudungi kepalanya. Melingkupi tubuhnya—seolah menjadi perpanjangan tangan si pemilik untuk melindungi Nesia.

Tersenyum, Nesia melangkah memasuki halaman apartemennya.

Biarlah apa yang tadi menjadi imajinasinya, akan menjadi rahasia untuk dirinya sendiri, selamanya.

Dengan tubuh yang telah basah kuyup, gadis itu meneruskan langkahnya.

Dan kali ini, payung dari Lovino tetap berada di dalam tas ransel Nesia—gagal sama sekali dalam menjalankan fungsinya.

-oOo-

* * *

(1) Ini saya kutip dari pendapat dosen saya :D Yang bilang bahwa kebiasaan di sini (Indonesia), lumayan berbeda dengan kebiasaan di sana (Barat).

* * *

**Next Chapter**

"Senior Tiino-mu ini telah membuatnya dengan penuh cinta hanya untukmu, _lho_."

.

'Surat tanpa nama pengirim?'

.

"Kau tahu, teh adalah minuman kesukaan Arthur, _lho_."

.

"Apa kau sebegitu alerginya pada Iggy? Hingga mendengar namanya saja kau tersedak begitu."

.

"Dan aku yakin, kau juga gadis yang baik dan sangat menyenangkan … Beda sekali dengan pernyataan Arthur bahwa kau ini seperti nenek sihir atau perawan tua."

* * *

_**My retarded blabbering **_**(hanya untuk Anda yang saking kurangkerjaan atau saking cintanya ama saya, hingga baca bahkan sampai tulisan ga penting ini :p)**

Hore! Akhirnya saya dapet flamer! Asik-asik! /salahoi

Tapi berhubung saya ini orang _plegmatis _yang _peace loving _(halah!), saya ga terlalu banyak mikir deh. Orang di FFn cuma seneng-seneng, kan? Bukan nyari perkara :D Dan maaf jika ada yang ga ngenakin, karena saya bukan koki /oioi :D Intinya, kita santai aja kayak anak pantai eaaaaaa? /alay lagi

Hm, dan soal Rate M, segitu dulu aja ya :D Hoho, SpaiNes _lime_? Itu _lime_, kan, ya? Iya, kan? Ah, saya polos banget sih /jijikgilak/. Setidaknya ini udah perkembangan, kan? :D Soal yang ga sabar nungguin adegan dewasa gituan, tenang aja. Ga usah marah-marah, ya :D Pasti ada kok :D

Dan soal ke-alay-an saya yang ga ketulungan ini…. /krik/ …Errr… _can't help _:p Saya ogah mah serius mulu dari awal ampe akhir. Makanya saya lampiasin di A/N. Eh, setidaknya isi fic saya masih pake kalimat dan tata bahasa (sedikit banyak) ber-EYD (?), dan ga pake bahasa alay, ya? ;D Kan banyak tuh, fic lain yang justru kebalikannya :D Oho /oops

Terkait tokoh yang OOC… Emang sengaja :p /kabur. Ampuuuunnnn… Bukan bermaksud apa, tetapi saya kan juga udah cantumin, kan? Dan sepertinya juga ga begitu soal kok :D asal saya ga nge-_bash _karakter itu, tidak masalah toh? :D Dan saya memang sulit membuat karakter yang IC untuk AU. Lagipula ini udah berlanjut hingga chapter 12, kan? Harusnya sih saya dikritik sejak awal :( Kalau gini juga ga mungkin kan, saya tiba-tiba banting stir ubah karakter mereka? Udah jauh, buuukkk~ /dilempar. Dan Arthur disini kejam dan ga _gentleman, _ya? Tapi ingat lho, sejauh ini cewek yang interaksi ama doi cuma Nesia aja, kan? :D Siapa yang jamin gimana sikap tuh alis ketika ama 'ladies' yang lain? Aha :D

Soal typo dan lain-lain, nah itu dia. Saya sendiri juga suka pusing urusin typo. Berhubung saya ini orang males dan ga sabaran, saya ogah duluan buat _reread _chapter sepanjang itu… Lagipula juga bukan kuasa saya, kan? MW 2010 emang suka iseng nge-typo-in (?) ketikan saya. Dan sayanya juga dasarnya males baca banyak-banyak dan neliti typo /plak

Intinya: Peace! Peace! Peace! :D /sodorin bunga ke para flammer

Ai luph Yu! Ai luph yu! Ai luph yu! :D

* * *

**Pojok review. Monggo~ ****(Sekali lagi, hanya untuk Anda yang saking kurangkerjaan atau saking cintanya ama saya, hingga baca bahkan sampai tulisan ga penting ini :p)**  


**Pairingnya satu aja **/ Ah, ga asyik dong :p **/ Nyampah lo di FHI? / **Ha? :D Aku nyampah di hatimu kok, Mbak~ #seriusoi! **/ Gue ga butuh Nesia-centric kayak gini! / **Yang kamu butuhkan pasti DIS-centric, kan? :D #langsungdigorok **/ Lo alay banget! Jijik gue! Ga update lo! **/ Hikz… Hikz… Qaqa Jaat beudhz dweh… Akoeh kan gug 4lay… /dasarmiring! **/ Gue mau muntah liat AusNes, FinNes, blablaNes / **#sodorin ember. Perlu dipijitin tengkuknya, Mbak? :D **/ Ini rating M! Tapi mana? Boongin reader ya? / **Ha? :D Dari awal saya udah kasih tahu kan, kalau rating M nya agak jauhan. Tapi pasti ada. Hanya saja, sabar ya~ Yang enak-enak kan biasanya keluar belakangan :3 #aduhngeres. Malah ga lucu kan, kalau saya cantumin rate T tapi langsung banting setir ke M? Nanti saya malah kamu cap ga konsisten lagi :D #oops #hormat oi hormat!** / Banyak typo! **/ Hm… Kalau ini sih saya angkat tangan ya. Susah sih, _reread _10+k kata. Ya, ga? :D **/ Alurnya gampang ditebak kok **/ Oh, ya? Hayo… entar di chapter 20 isinya ngapain, hayoooo? #ditenggelemin ke kali **/ Fic ini janggal / **'Janggal' itu bukannya bahasa Inggrisnya 'Hutan' ya? :D #dikeplakkamusOxf*rd **/ Saya dukung UKNes dan RomaNes! / **Ayo-ayo polling dong :p **/ SpaBel dong? / **:D **/ SPAMANO! / **Errr… -_- **/ Lovino cool-nya udah greget kok / **Sipsip :D **/ 20k, deh. Entar saya kasih hak milik Lapindo / **20k dan kasih saya hak milik cintamu. Deal! /diludahin **/ Apakah itu USUK berpandang-pandangan? / **O tidaaaaaakkkkkkkkk! /lempar USUK /digemplang fans-nya **/ Eh nama Estonia itu Eduard Von Bock. Kasihan dia namanya muncul seuprit gitu dan dipajang seantero sekolah / **Wakakakak #ngakak ngelihat muka Estonia. Sip-sip. Kalau dia sempat muncul lagi, saya kasih nama lengkapnya. Maaf, soalnya saya tahunya Cuma Eduard sih… Makasih udah ingetin :** / Banyakin Spain / **Iya, seperti yang pernah saya bilang, ada proporsi kemunculan karakter tiap chapter :D Biar rata gitu… kan asik tuh kalau diratain #ambiguoi **/ Kapan Malaysia muncul? / **Kapan ya? :D **/ Saya pingin lihat Arthur berdebat! / **Iya, pasti dimunculin kok :D **/ Kata depannya sering ga pake spasi / **Oke, saya juga ga mungkin sengaja dan seceroboh itu :D Itu karena format Windows 2010 yang suka nge-typo-in (?) ketikan orang. Dan berhubung chapter kemarin 10k, saya udah males duluan buat neliti. Maaf ya :D **/ 10k kurang panjang! / **#tendang dirimu #oioi **/ 'What an Hero'? harusnya 'what a hero' kan? / **setahu saya, H itu kayak divokalin deh kalau di English :/ dan apa pula itu grammar nazi? :D **/ Arthur ngeselin tapi sekseh / **Aseeekkkk. Tarik maaangggg #ini apaan **/ RomaNes-nya co cuit / **hush! Jangan alay, eaaa #losendiri? **/ Arthur pegang tangan Nesia itu really something / **:D **/ Absurdities itu ga kerasa panjangnya / **Iya, tapi ngetik dan mikirnya kerasa banget. BANGET. BEUDHZ! /plak **/ Toni kayaknya nakal **/ :D Enggak kok. Udah saya sekolahin lulus TK kok #elusiapa **/ 5k-6k aja ya / **Pikiran kita sama D: **/ No one could resist Alfred's puppy eyes. No one. / **_Exactly, that's why _:D **/ Gimana tim Elizaveta dll bisa terbentuk? / **Lha? Kan ceritanya pada saat pertemuan kelompok, yang ga dapat kelompok Cuma tim batere (?) A3 itu? Jadi sisanya, udah dapat kelompok dari awal. jadi anggap aja Elizaveta dll itu udah bikin kelompok sendiri, kayak kelompoknya Lily, Vash, Roderich :D **/ Chapter ini menurut saya 'lengkap': ada humor dan sendu-nya. Ada manis dan fluffy-nya juga / **Makasih banyak :D Sepertinya Absurdities bakal ada genre angst juga kok :D tapi ga angst banget, sih. Tapi juga masih lama kok :D **/ Tulisan DIS agak beda, ya? / **Soal typo maksudnya? Kalau iya, maaf, saya angkat tangan D: **/ Mana kok ga ada Alfred topless jatoh? Otak kita kan sama-sama miring / **#nampol dirimu **/ Semoga Nesia tabah ngadepin Arthur / **/puk2 Nesia **/ pengen liat Nesia manggil si Arthur iggy / **Aha :D **/ Ada USNesia juga? / **Hah? Masak sih? #dirinya ga nyadar. Betewe, buruan update fic situ ya :D **/ Rate-M yang ga keburu muncul, justru bikin penasaran / **Ahaha, iya, terimakasih (?) :D **/ Karakternya manis-manis / **Iya, yang bikin aja manisnya ga ketulungan gini #ditabraktrekgandeng **/ Munculin Norway dong? / **Pas perkemahan udah kan?** / Banyakin LoviNes! / **Sip-sip :D **/ Isi ficnya kok tambah berbobot? / **Oh, ya? Entar saya minumin WRP deh (?) :D Saran diterima

* * *

**Ayo.. reviewnya manaa? Kritik dan saran diterima. Ah, 'nyampah' juga diterima :D OOT is very welcomed too :D Dari yang serius ngomentarin isi fic, ngatain saya alay, lebay, tapi ga jablay, hingga yang mau curcol soal masalah sekolah atau kehidupan dan pengen konseling ke saya (elu siapa?), monggo~**

**Yang penting review lah. Sayang kan, udah disodorin kotak segitu gedenya tapi ga diketikin? Dosa lho, kalo ga menghargai admin FFn yang susah-susah buat kotak review itu /halah**

**Jadi, daripada isi pikiran kamu mubadzir, daripada kotak review itu nganggur, dan sekalian olahraga jemari biar sehat nan lentik (?) silahkan review ya. Membuang-buang kesempatan itu dosa lho. Sekalian kenalan ama saya, ya ga? /plak /dasarnarsis**

**Makasih banyak :D**

* * *

Thank you.

From FHI with Chuyunkz (baca: sayang),

Salam cetarr membahana

DIS


	14. Fourteen: An Absurd Request

**Anggap saja ini kado natal bagi kalian~ \:D/ Oh ya, mulai sekarang, tiap update chapter, saya ingatin baca warning, ya? Saya hanya ingin menghargai para reader yang mungkin kurang nyaman dengan beberapa hal di fic ini, dan memudahkan mereka untuk berpaling :D Kita hanya saling menghargai aja, oke? Sip, bray? ;Dd  
**

**FHI 'kan cinta damai, gitchu loch! :D**

* * *

**_Guidance_:**

**Kompleks gedung A: Tempat di mana para murid kelas 1, dan sebagian kelas 2, belajar secara formal**

**Kompleks gedung B: Tempat di mana para murid kelas 3 belajar secara formal**

**Kompleks gedung C: Tempat di mana para murid kelas 2 belajar secara formal**

**_Character_:**

**Nesia, Antonio, Lovino, Lily, Feliciano, Mei: kelas 1**

**Arthur, Alfred, Tiino, Vash: Kelas 2**

**Francis, Gilbert, Elizaveta, Bella, Andrew, Ludwig, dan karakter2 lain: kelas 3**

**Chau dan Maria: _Excluded_**

**Semoga membantu :D**

* * *

Datangnya hujan di periode transisi antara musim panas dan musim gugur seperti ini memang terkadang menyusahkan bagi sebagian orang. Kondisi alam yang tidak menentu, sering kali membuat manusia harus menghela napas sabar ketika semua itu menjungkirbalikkan semua rencana kegiatan yang telah terpikirkan. Hujan badai, angin kencang, gerimis di pagi hari… Tidak hanya _meeting _kantor yang tertunda, pedagang yang sepi mendapat pelanggan, namun juga membuat siapapun malas untuk beranjak dari empuk dan hangatnya kasur dan selimut demi melakukan apapun yang sebelumnya terencanakan. Selain itu, dengan hawa udara yang konstan lembab dan lumayan dingin ini, membuat mereka yang memang memiliki daya tubuh rentan terhadap perubahan cuaca, tentu akan langsung ambruk seketika. Setidaknya, ia akan menjadi kurang prima dari biasanya.

Begitulah yang terjadi pada **Annesia Saraswati **pagi ini.

Terduduk di sofa ruang siaran Klub Radio di waktu istirahat makan siang, gadis itu berkali-kali membuat persediaan tisu di meja di depannya, semakin berkurang. Tak hanya hidungnya yang memerah dan berkali-kali mengeluarkan bunyi seruputan, tetapi juga kedua pipinya memberi warna yang sama yang menandakan bahwa dirinya sangat membutuhkan kehangatan. Bahkan syal yang tengah dipakainya dan hawa hangat AC ruangan klub, tidak sebegitu berpengaruh juga untuk mengurangi serangan flu yang sudah dirasakannya sejak dua hari yang lalu.

Hhhh…

Ingin ia tidak masuk saja dan beristirahat di kamar apartemennya. Menghangatkan diri seharian di balik selimut hangatnya, atau menikmati sup panas yang ia buat sendiri. Tetapi ulangan Geografi hari ini membuat dirinya terpaksa menyeret langkah kakinya yang terasa berat, ke sekolah. Beruntung sekali **Antonio Carriedo **menawarinya tumpangan motor, sehingga ia tidak perlu berjalan jauh-jauh dengan **Lovino Vargas **dan payung miliknya.

Bahkan kini ia harus meminta maaf pada teman-teman klubnya karena tidak bisa melaksanakan giliran tugas untuk siaran hari ini, pada waktu istirahat sekarang. Habisnya… tidak mungkin 'kan, dia siaran dengan suara hidung yang berlendir dan tenggorokan yang seraknya bahkan membuat dirinya sendiri mengernyit ketika mendengar suaranya sendiri?

Jadi terpaksalah, ia meminta ijin untuk bolos siaran. Dan beruntung sekali ia memiliki teman yang bernama Mei Lian (1) yang menyetujuinya untuk menggantikan posisi tugasnya untuk hari ini. Meski telah terbebas dari tugas, Nesia memutuskan untuk datang ke ruang klub untuk setidaknya menemani Mei dan menghadirkan muka Nesia sendiri sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab kecilnya.

Nesia segera menutup hidungnya dengan tisu ketika ia merasakan hidungnya gatal. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, dia terbersin hingga kepalanya tertunduk dan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Membuat Mei yang sedang bercuap-cuap siaran, menoleh sejenak ke arahnya.

"Uh," keluh Nesia sembari menggosok-gosok hidungnya dengan tisu. Hidungnya semakin terlihat merah bersama dengan kedua matanya yang tampak sedikit berair. Dibuangnya tisu yang telah dipakainya pada tong sampah di samping sofa, yang sudah separuh terisi oleh benda yang sama.

Trak.

Bunyi sesuatu yang terletakkan di meja marmer di depan Nesia, sontak membuat gadis itu memberi pandangan ke arah sana.

Tampak oleh kedua bola hitam kecoklatannya akan sebuah cangkir kecil berada di sana. Lengkap dengan kepulan asap hangat dan aroma coklat susu yang menggelitik hidungnya yang terasa membeku kedinginan.

"Ada yang bilang bahwa coklat hangat adalah salah satu obat mujarab bagi mereka yang kedinginan," begitulah ucapan Senior Tiino saat Nesia mendongak dan mendapati pemuda kelas dua itu tengah berdiri di depan Nesia.

"Ayo, Nes, minum saja," senyum ceria terlukis dari wajah putih Tiino ketika Nesia hanya terbengong dengan tololnya menatap seniornya tersebut, "Senior Tiino-mu ini telah membuatnya dengan penuh cinta hanya untukmu, _lho_."

Dan Nesia langsung saja berekspresi datar menatap pemuda kelas dua tersebut.

-oOo-

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**I just own the plot **of the story and** I don't gain any commercial advantages **by publishing this fic**.**

**Warning: ****AU****, ****Human Name, High School****, ****OC****, ****OoC**** yang mendewa, **(highly possible)** crack pairs, **(a lil')** Nesia-centric, **but** no Mary Sue/Gary Stu **I assure you :D **totally absurd.**

**Pairing: **Anda bisa menebak sendiri mana yang _**main pairing**_, dan mana yang sekedar _**hints **_dan _**fans service **_:p

**Ini murni dari pemikiran saya. Maaf jika kebetulan ada kesamaan ide karena setting gakuen sangat banyak di FHI. Itu tidak disengaja :D**

Long Live FHI and **Say NO to Plagiarism****! **Mari** berkarya dengan hati dan imajinasi :D**

**Maju FHI!**

**Happy reading**

-oOo-

Kedua kalinya menyesap perlahan coklat susu panas di cangkir yang digenggamnya, Nesia merasakan tubuhnya seolah terguyur hangat oleh cairan itu dari dalam. Asap hangat yang mengepul dari cangkir itu saja sudah mampu membuat Nesia merasakan kenyamanan saat asap itu membelai wajahnya yang terasa dingin. Belum lagi dengan aromanya. Serta kehangatan yang ia rasakan menyesap di kedua telapak tangannya yang menggenggam permukaan cangkir dengan erat.

"Apa kau sudah ke Klinik Sekolah?" ah ya, _saking _merasa nyaman dan damainya Nesia dengan coklat susu di tangannya, ia sampai melupakan pemberinya yang kini tengah terduduk di sampingnya, di sofa yang sama, "Kau tampak berantakan sekali, _lho_."

Setelah meneguk cairan di dalam mulutnya, Nesia menjawab, "Sudah ini tadi."

"Bahkan suaramu terdengar mengerikan seperti monster begitu," Tiino mengernyit terkejut saat mendengar suara serak dari juniornya itu.

Nesia tidak menjawab. Dia menghabiskan beberapa menit ke depan hanya untuk merasakan kepulan asap dari cangkir di wajahnya dan hangatnya permukaan cangkir itu yang meresap di kedua telapak tangannya. Ditatapnya Mei Lian yang masih bercuap-cuap di depan sana. Sepertinya gadis berwajah oriental itu kini tengah mengakhiri sesi putar lagu dan menuju sesi curhat ––pembacaan surat dan _e-mail _yang dikirim pendengar.

"Oh ya, Nes," ujar Tiino setelah keheningan menggantung di udara selama beberapa menit, "Kudengar kau mengikuti kompetisi debat dengan Alfred Jones dan **Arthur Kirkland**, ya?"

Dan entah bagaimana, Nesia rasakan kedamaian dan kehangatan yang sejenak ia rasakan, langsung buyar begitu telinganya mendengar nama terakhir yang terucap dari mulut Tiino barusan.

Ssshhh.

"Mm," gumam Nesia sembari kembali menyesap minumannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?" nada Tiino terdengar sedikit protes.

"Tidak ada dari hal itu yang patut disebarluaskan," jawab Nesia sembari tetap mengarahkan pandangannya pada Mei Lian yang tengah membaca sebuah surat di tangannya.

Nesia merasakan kedua bahunya tercengkeram erat, lalu secara cepat dan paksa, ia merasakan tubuh atasnya bergerak ke samping dan menghadap Tiino yang menatapnya dengan pandangan terbelalak tak percaya.

"Kau bilang tak membanggakan?" ujar Tiino di depan muka Nesia, "Nes, seandainya aku tidak sibuk dengan siaran di TV, pasti aku sudah mengikutinya."

Nesia memandang sedikit kesal ke arah seniornya tersebut. Mungkin kondisi tubuhnya yang kurang fit membuatnya lebih mudah terpancing dan merasa _bad mood_. Menepis pelan kedua tangan Tiino di dua pundaknya, Nesia kembali menghadap depan, "Sekarang kau 'kan sudah tahu, Senior," gerutu Nesia, "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakuka––."

Ucapan Nesia terhenti bersamaan dengan kedua matanya yang sedikit membelalak dengan mulut separuh terbuka, ketika ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh lembut dan singkat pipi kirinya.

"Memberimu selamat dan dukungan tentu saja," ujar Tiino ceria sekalipun gadis yang baru saja ia kecup pipinya, kini membatu di sampingnya.

Dan belum sempat Nesia tersadar dari apapun yang tengah dipikirkan dan dirasakannya, dan yang penting, sebelum ia sempat mencekik Tiino dan memakinya, pemuda berambut pirang itu melangkah pergi dari sana dan menghilang di balik pintu ruangan klub yang kembali tertutup olehnya.

Tentu saja setelah sebelumnya tertawa dan mengerling jahil pada juniornya di sofa sana.

Oh, bahkan Mei Lian tersendat di sela kalimatnya saat matanya sempat menangkap adegan yang barusan berlangsung cukup singkat itu.

Tersadar, Nesia hanya menghela napas berat ketika menyadari Tiino telah pergi. Ingin ia berteriak kesal, tetapi selain hal itu pastinya akan menganggu siaran Mei, juga pastinya tenggorokannya akan semakin terasa tercekik.

Dan Nesia tidak mau menderita fisik lebih jauh dari ini.

Jadi, ia kembali habiskan waktunya dengan masih terduduk diam di sofa. Mengamati Mei Lian yang masih membaca surat pendengar, sekalian menghabiskan beberapa teguk terakhir coklat susu dalam cangkir di tangannya. Puji Tuhan, tubuhnya tidak terasa sedingin dan sebeku sebelumnya. Mungkin Tiino benar ketika mengucapkan bahwa coklat susu hangat adalah pertolongan pertama bagi orang demam atau flu atau kedinginan atau apapun sakit yang diderita Nesia sekarang.

"Nah, Sahabat H-Radio. Surat terakhir yang akan Mei baca hari ini adalah dari…," Nesia melihat Mei membolak-balikkan kertas di tangannya dengan ekspresi bingung, "Hm… sepertinya tidak ada namanya, Sahabat," Mei mengendikkan bahu acuh.

'Surat tanpa nama pengirim?' batin Nesia, sedikit merasa _déjà vu_ pada surat yang dulu sempat ia bacakan saat siaran.

"Langsung saja dibacakan, ya, Sahabat, berhubung Mei sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu sebelumnya buat cuap-cuap ga penting. Haha. Setelah ini pasti bel masuk akan berbunyi," ujar Mei, kembali memfokuskan diri pada tulisan di kertas itu.

"_Untuk seseorang,_

_Aku selalu mengamatimu––_."

Nesia tanpa sadar sedikit mengangakan mulutnya dan menegakkan punggungnya ketika mendengar suara Mei tersebut.

Sepertinya… Sepertinya ini adalah kalimat yang sama di surat yang dibacanya dulu. Surat yang terdengar begitu manis, tetapi di saat yang sama, kata-katanya juga terdengar seperti surat ancaman seorang _stalker _psikopat yang akan mengawasimu 24/7.

"_Seperti bulan yang tak benar-benar menyinari sang Bumi, begitulah diriku yang tak benar-benar mampu menyinarimu. Seperti mimpi kosong yang tak pernah menggapai realita, seperti itulah diriku yang tak pernah benar-benar mampu menyentuhmu. Seperti udara hampa, begitulah aku yang tidak benar-benar mampu terasa dan terlihat olehmu._

_Dan seperti waktu yang tidak akan berhenti sampai akhir nanti, begitulah aku yang selalu terdiam._

_Selalu bertahan._

_Selalu memasang senyum untukmu. Selalu menangis untukmu. Selalu tertawa bersamamu._

_Hanya untukmu."_

Ya.

Ini pasti seperti surat yang dulu. Pengirimnya pasti bukanlah orang yang berbeda. Namun bedanya, kini Nesia tahu bahwa surat itu bukanlah bertujuan untuk meneror atau memberi rasa _creepy _pada pendengar atau pembacanya. Sangat berbeda, itu adalah surat cinta ––atau setidaknya mengindikasikan kekaguman. Tertulis dalam untaian kata yang begitu manis. Begitu tersusun sangat puitis.

Pasti si pengirim benar-benar mencintai atau memandang tinggi siapapun orang tujuan surat itu. Karena bukan sekali dua kali ini Klub Radio menerima surat yang sama. Nesia ingat, Senior Francis dan Senior Tiino pernah bercerita tentang hal yang sama. Dan seperti biasa, surat itu selalu dikirim tanpa keterangan siapa yang menulisnya ––atau setidaknya, untuk siapa surat itu ditujukan.

"Manis sekali…," Nesia menghela napas sembari tersenyum lemah. Berandai-andai jika surat itu adalah untuk dirinya dari seseorang yang diam-diam tulus mencintainya.

Tapi mana mungkin juga.

Hhh….

Membuyarkan pikiran galau yang sempat menyapa itu, Nesia menunduk dan kembali menyesap tegukan terakhir dari coklat susunya.

Ia tidak sabar untuk segera pulang dan kembali bergulung di balik selimut dan kamarnya yang hangat nan nyaman.

-oOo-

Tetapi ternyata takdir berkata lain.

Rencana 'bergulung di balik selimut dan kamar yang hangat nan nyaman' itu ternyata tidak bisa segera terlaksana ketika saat baru menjejakkan kaki keluar kelas sore itu, Nesia dikejutkan oleh pemuda yang berdiri bersandar di tembok di sebelah pintu kelasnya.

"Senior Alfred?" tukas Nesia heran campur kaget mendapati siswa kelas dua itu, di depan kelasnya. Otomatis langkah Nesia terhenti, membuat Lovino yang melangkah di sampingnya, mengikuti tindakannya.

Menegakkan tubuh, Alfred memberi salam dua jari pada Nesia sembari tersenyum lebar, menampakkan deretan gigi putih dan ratanya, "Annesia!" ujar Alfred riang, lalu menoleh pada Lovino yang menatapnya dengan tatapan impasif andalannya, "Dan kau… Vargas," ujar Alfred berbasa-basi, setelah membaca _name tag _di _blazer _Lovino.

"Kenapa kemari, Senior?" ujar Nesia, sedikit menepikan tubuhnya dari tengah pintu, agar tidak menghalangi teman-temannya yang juga ingin keluar kelas.

"Tidak boleh, ya?" Alfred memasang ekspresi terkejut.

Nesia mendecak, "Bukan begitu. Hanya saja… tumben sekali? Biasanya kalau ingin bertemu untuk diskusi, kau tinggal sms dan menyuruhkan datang ke tempatmu."

Ringisan ramah Alfred kembali muncul, "Siapa bilang ini soal kompetisi, Nes? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Nesia hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, pertanda bahwa ia menunggu Alfred untuk meneruskan ucapannya.

"Tapi tidak disini," Alfred mengerling jenaka. Dan tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi Nesia untuk merespon ucapannya, pemuda itu langsung saja menggamit tangan Nesia untuk melangkah pergi dari sana.

"Tu-tunggu!" tukas Nesia antara terkejut dan repot mensejajari langkah Alfred yang berjalan dengan langkah cepat-cepat.

Tetapi Alfred seolah tidak mendengarnya. Bahkan dia tidak menggubris usaha Nesia untuk melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Pemuda itu juga tidak mengucapkan salam perpisahan atau kalimat lain selain sapaan, terhadap Lovino. Bahkan ia tidak memberi kesempatan bagi Nesia untuk berpamit pada Lovino yang masih terdiam di belakang sana.

Kepada Lovino yang memandang kepergian keduanya dengan tatapan datar, sebelum sebuah dengusan terhembus dari hidung dan mulutnya.

-oOo-

Menatap lurus ke arah depan, Nesia menghela napas dalam dari hidungnya.

Terduduk di bangku beton, ia mendapati dirinya tengah berada di sebuah taman kecil yang terletak di depan sebuah pusat berbelanjaan yang tak jauh dari apartemennya tinggal. Pemandangan musim panas yang lembab di sore hari, menjadikan taman ini agak sepi. Udara yang dingin, ditambah dengan kondisi taman yang basah dan cukup becek, bukanlah sebuah alasan bagus untuk berlama-lama menghabiskan waktu di sana. Hanya terlihat dua orang remaja yang tengah bercengkerama di ayunan, satu gadis balita yang tengah berlarian dengan seorang wanita ––mungkin Ibunya, yang tengah sibuk mengikuti langkah kecil putrinya yang tampak tak bisa diam itu.

Selain itu, tak ada. Padahal taman ini cukup terlihat bagus dan rindang. Menjadi sebuah tempat yang cocok dan nyaman untuk menghabiskan sore hari. Dengan sebuah pohon besar di tengah taman lengkap dengan kolam kecil di sekitar situ, dengan tebaran tanaman lily di permukaan air. Dan juga beberapa semak dengan bunga yang bermekaran oleh limpahan hujan. Belum lagi indahnya rumput yang tertanam rapi ––terlihat bagai karpet hijau alam yang terasa lembut saat terpijak.

Pasti taman ini jauh lebih nyaman ketika hawa dingin tidak menyergap seperti ini.

Dan pasti Nesia akan betah lebih lama di sini jika ia berada dalam kondisi lebih baik dari ini. Baru di sini beberapa menit saja dia sudah menghabiskan beberapa lembar tisu. Padahal ia sudah memakai syal. Hah, bahkan ia telah merangkap seragamnya dengan sebuah mantel tebal.

Menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, Nesia lalu menepuk-nepukkan telapak tangannya itu pada kedua pipinya yang merona merah. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan betapa dinginnya kulit pipinya saat ia menyentuhnya.

"Nih."

Dan tahu-tahu di depan muka Nesia sudah tersodor begitu saja satu _cup _teh hangat.

Mendongak, Nesia melihat bahwa tahu-tahu Alfred sudah berdiri di sampingnya, "Kau kemana saja?" desis Nesia kesal. Habisnya, setelah sampai di taman ini dan turun dari motornya, pemuda itu langsung saja menyuruh Nesia menunggunya sedangkan ia sendiri pergi ke-hanya-Tuhan-yang-tahu-mana, "Disini dingin seka––."

Ucapan Nesia terhenti oleh bersin yang membuatnya memejam erat sembari bergetar sedikit.

Ekspresi Alfred jelas sekali mengatakan bahwa ia prihatin sekaligus menyesal melihat keadaan Nesia. Hidung dan pipi yang memerah itu sudah cukup mengatakan bahwa pemiliknya tidak sedang berada dalam kondisi prima.

Terduduk di samping Nesia yang sibuk mengusap-usapkan tisu ke hidungnya, Alfred menaruh _cup _teh yang tadi disodorkannya, ke _space _kosong antara dirinya dan Nesia.

"Minumlah dulu, Nes," kata Alfred, menyentuh pelan pundak Nesia, "Maaf membawamu kesini. Aku tidak tahu jika kau sakit––."

"Aku hanya merasa tidak enak badan, Senior," ujar Nesia sembari melempar tisu yang telah dipakainya, ke tong sampah di dekatnya. Ia lalu menoleh dan mengambil _cup _yang tertaruh di sampingnya sebelum mengucapkan terimakasih pada Seniornya yang berambut pirang itu.

"Aku tadi ada urusan sebentar, maaf membuatmu menunggu," lanjut Alfred mengekspresikan penyesalannya.

Setelah merasakan kehangatan ketika cairan teh itu mengaliri tubuhnya dari dalam, Nesia menoleh dan memberi senyum kecil pada Alfred, "Daripada kau meminta maaf terus, mengapa tidak kau utarakan alasanmu mengajakku kesini?"

"Ah ya," Alfred mengangguk-angguk, seperti baru menyadari sesuatu yang justru lebih penting dari semua ini, "Ini terkait kompetisi."

Nesia menatap Alfred heran, "Seingatku kau tadi di kelas bilang bahwa semua ini tidak terkait dengan kompetisi?"

Tertawa kikuk, Alfred menyahut, "Maksudku, aku tidak mengajakmu untuk berdiskusi terkait materi kompetisi. Tetapi lebih ke arah… yah, _team-management_, kau bisa menyebutnya begitu," Alfred mengendikkan bahu.

_Team-management_? Nesia memandang Alfred heran, "… Lalu, kenapa tidak mengundang Senior Arthur juga?"

Alfred memberi Nesia senyum patah, dan entah kenapa, di saat yang sama juga bisa diartikan sebagai senyum putus asa, "Ini tidak bisa dibicarakan jika kalian berada berhadapan satu sama lain."

Nesia terdiam. Memutuskan untuk tidak merespon, gadis itu memfokuskan perhatiannya pada sesapan teh dalam _cup _di genggamannya. Hari ini banyak sekali orang yang baik padanya. Senior Tiino dengan coklat susu, atau Senior Alfred dengan tehnya.

"Bagaimana rasa tehnya?" tanya Alfred, membuat Nesia heran seketika. Daripada langsung ke inti masalah, kenapa Alfred malah berbasa-basi begini?

Memutuskan untuk bersikap sopan, Nesia menjawab, "Enak. Hangat sekali," jawabnya jujur sembari tersenyum.

Tersenyum, Alfred menatap Nesia yang memandang ke depan, "Kau tahu, teh adalah minuman kesukaan Arthur, _lho_."

BBRRTT!

Nesia menyemburkan cairan teh yang ada dalam mulutnya, ke tanah di bawahnya. Tak cukup sampai di situ, gadis itu langsung saja terbatuk-batuk akibat aksinya barusan.

"Hei, Hei," tenang Alfred lirih sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Nesia. Lalu menyodorkan Nesia kotak tisu yang ada di pangkuan gadis itu, "Hati-hati, Nes."

Menepuk-nepuk dadanya, Nesia berusaha untuk mengurangi rasa sesak di dadanya akibat tersedaknya ia barusan. Memejamkan mata erat hingga ia bisa merasakan satu tetes air mengaliri sebelah pipinya. Terbungkuk, ia terbatuk beberapa lama, sebelum ia mampu menarik napas legah dan menerima tawaran kotak tisunya dari Alfred.

Setelah cukup puas menenangkan dirinya sendiri, gadis itu segera menoleh dan melempari Alfred dengan pelototan matanya, "Kenapa tiba-tiba bicara aneh begitu?" geram Nesia kesal.

Habisnya… Dari semua topik pembicaraan, kenapa harus menyangkut Arthur, _sih_? Dan apa? Arthur suka teh?

Dipikir Nesia peduli dengan fakta tolol seperti itu?

"Bicara bagaimana?" Alfred terlihat bingung.

"Tadi, Senior kan bilang bahwa Senior Arthur suka teh," Nesia menuding hidung Alfred, "Selain terdengar aneh, itu juga terdengar sangat tidak penting, kau tahu?"

Memang, 'kok. Apa urusannya jika Arthur suka teh, kek. Kopi, 'kek. Alkohol, 'kek. Susu, 'kek. Minyak tanah, 'kek.

"Ah," Alfred tampak menyadari apa maksud perkataan Nesia. Alih-alih menyesal, pemuda itu justru tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal dan dongkol Nesia, "Apa kau sebegitu alerginya pada Iggy? Hingga mendengar namanya saja kau tersedak begitu."

Nesia kembali menghadap depan, lalu menenggak kembali sedikit teh hangatnya, "Seperti dia tidak alergi padaku saja," Nesia lalu melirik Alfred dari ujung matanya, "Lagipula, apaan sih, 'Iggy' itu?"

"Oh, itu panggilan kesayanganku padanya––."

A––apa?!

Nesia sedikit terbelalak ketika berbagai pikiran _absurd_ singgah di otaknya.

"-karena kami mengenal sejak kecil, sebelum aku ikut orang tuaku yang pindah tugas ke AS saat kami berusia enam tahun," lanjut Alfred sembari memandang sebuah arah dengan tatapan mengulas, "Dan baru saat memasuki SMA saja dia datang ke Amerika dan kami sama-sama menempuh pendidikan di sekolah yang sama."

"Apa gunanya kau memberitahuku semua ini?" tanya Nesia tanpa repot-repot menyembunyikan isyarat ketidaktertarikannya pada apapun yang berbau Arthur Kirkland.

Sejenak, Alfred tampak terdiam tanpa memandang ke arah Nesia yang menanti jawabannya. Barulah setelah pemuda itu tersenyum dan menatapnya kembali, Nesia mendapatkan apa yang ditunggunya, "Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa aku sangat mengenali Arthur."

Nesia tersenyum patah, "Aku tidak mengerti apa hubungannya hal itu denganku––."

"Dan kau harus tahu bahwa, terlepas dari semua ucapan yang pedas dan menyakitkan, atau tindakannya yang kasar, dia sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik."

Nesia mendengus, "Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana dirimu mendefiniskan kata 'baik', Senior."

Mengacuhkan kalimat sinis Nesia, Alfred kembali berujar, "Dia bertanggungjawab, dan jika benar-benar dekat, dia bisa menjadi perhatian dan sangat protektif. Jangan merasa tersinggung atas semua ucapan dan tindakannya karena bukan hanya padamu saja dia bersikap seperti itu. Hah, bahkan aku yang dekat dengannya saja tak jarang mendapat makian dan sumpah serapah darinya."

"Nah, dia bisa menjadi baik jika sudah dekat dengan orang lain," Nesia mengendikkan bahu, "Jelas sekali bahwa itu mustahil bagi kami. Berada satu menit di dekat satu sama lain saja kami ingin melempar benda terdekat ke arah lawan," gumam Nesia sedikit dongkol ketika mengingat semua pertemuannya dengan Arthur yang keseluruhannya, sama sekali bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk diingat.

"Dan aku yakin, kau juga gadis yang baik dan sangat menyenangkan," lanjut Alfred.

Menanggapinya, Nesia hanya tersenyum kecil sembari mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Beda sekali dengan pernyataan Arthur bahwa kau ini seperti nenek sihir atau perawan tua."

_Twitchs_.

Bisakah Alfred memujinya tanpa harus menjatuhkan mentalnya kembali seperti ini? Arthur itu benar-benar ya… bahkan dari mulut orang lain saja, pemuda alis tebal itu masih mampu menghina dirinya!

Melempar kesal _cup _tehnya yang telah kosong ke tempat sampah, Nesia berucap dengan sedikit nada dongkol yang menyertainya, "Tentu saja beda!" jawabnya kekanakan. Lalu dia menoleh dan memberi pandangan menuduh pada Alfred, "Dia bilang apa lagi padamu tentang aku?" tuntut Nesia.

Alfred tertawa, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya lirih, "Sedikit-banyak sama seperti semua yang kau katakan padaku tentang dia."

"Bagus! Dengan begitu kau tahu bahwa perasaan benci kami saling berbalas!" desis Nesia sembari melipat kedua tangan di dada.

Senyum Alfred meluntur seiring dengan melengkungnya bibirnya ke bawah. Sorot pandangannya pun berubah sedikit kecewa, "Tetapi kalian tidak bisa terus begini."

"Kenapa tidak?" tantang Nesia.

"Karena kita satu tim dalam kompetisi."

Klik.

Akhirnya Nesia menyadari semuanya.

"Ah, jadi ini maksudmu membawaku kesini?" selidik Nesia, "Memintaku untuk mencoba mencari dan melihat sisi baik Senior Arthur lalu berusaha damai dengannya?"

"Nyaris seperti itu," jawab Alfred sembari meringis lebar.

Dan ekspresi Nesia langsung berubah nyinyir begitu saja.

"Hanya saja, bukan hanya kau, tetapi Arthur juga kuminta untuk berdamai denganmu," lanjut Alfred sebelum gadis di depannya ini meneriaki dan memakinya, "Hanya saja, dia sangat keras kepala. Dia bilang dia sudah berusaha memperbaiki hubungan denganmu, tetapi… ehehe," Alfred tertawa garing, "Tetapi katanya kau malah membuatnya makin kesal karena mengacuhkannya."

Dan ucapan Alfred itu sukses menerbangkan pikiran Nesia pada beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat terakhir ia bertemu dengan Arthur di kantin. Saat bagaimana usaha perdamaian itu harus berakhir dengan jalan buntu ketika Arthur pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Nesia dan semua makanan lezat yang ternyata belum dibayarnya.

Uh.

Memang sih, itu juga salah Nesia. Tetapi salah siapa yang membuatnya terlanjur dongkol lahir batin duluan? Lagipula mana pakai menyeret-nyeret Nesia keluar dari kelas pula… Oke! Itu juga gara-gara Nesia yang pura-pura tidur dan tidak mendengar panggilannya. Tetapi semua itu 'kan juga salah Arthur dan semua tindakannya yang sudah membuat Nesia bersikap memberontak demikian.

Mana dia harus membayar semua makanan itu pula. Dua ratus sepuluh dollar 'kan bukan jumlah yang sedikit baginya. Uh.

Merasa tidak mau disalahkan, Nesia membuang muka ke depan dan memelototi jalanan taman di depannya, "Jangan salahkan aku!" protes Nesia sembari cemberut, "Kau juga tahu selama ini sikapnya padaku bagaimana!"

"Aku tidak menyalahkan siapapun," ujar Alfred tenang, "Aku hanya ingin kalian berdamai. Lihat, aku tahu bahwa kau sebenarnya baik, tidak seperti ucapan Arthur. Dan bagaimana jika Arthur sebenarnya juga baik, tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan tentang dia selama ini?"

Tidak mendapat respon berarti dari gadis di depannya, Alfred menghela napas sembari sedikit mendorong naik kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot, "Lihat. Kita adalah satu tim. Aku hanya tidak ingin masalah apapun yang terjadi di antara kalian, akan membuat tim kita menuju kegagalan, Nes. Karena seperti yang kubilang dulu, aku sangat menginginkan menang dalam kompetisi ini."

Mendengarnya, Nesia menghela napas sembari alisnya melengkung ke bawah.

Jangan kalimat itu lagi…

Nesia bahkan tidak berani menoleh jika tindakannya itu akan berakibat terlihatnya olehnya dua _azure _yang menatapnya dengan tatapan melas bagai tatapan anak kucing yang tersesat. Belum lagi dengan ekspresi polos tanpa dosa yang entah bagaimana, bisa terpancar dengan begitu baiknya dari pemuda satu tingkat di atasnya tersebut.

Kenapa semua jadi semakin rumit begini, sih. Dan sialnya, Nesia baru bisa terbebas dari semua ini beberapa bulan lagi.

Hah.

"Kumohon, Annesia," lanjut Alfred, membalikkan tubuh Nesia untuk memandangnya. Tetapi gadis itu berhasil menghindari tatapan mata Alfred dengan justru menatap tanah di dekat kaki pemuda itu, "Aku ingin tim kita mampu kerjasama dengan baik. Aku lelah melihat kalian bertengkar dan saling memaki. Kumohon, bisakah kau berusaha untuk memperbaiki hubunganmu dengannya? Ku. Mo. Hon…."

Dan Nesia mengutuk hatinya sendiri yang lemahnya minta ampun terhadap permohonan tulus orang lain, ketika ia mendapati bahwa beberapa saat kemudian, kepalanya mengangguk perlahan.

-oOo-

* * *

(1) Tentu saja ini Taiwan :D Kalau ada nama IC-nya, tolong kasih tahu ya. Nanti saya ganti #kurang info #plak

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

"Ah, pasti Lovino. Sepertinya aku tidak mau terlalu menganggunya."

"… Sungguh? Kupikir malah dia senang sekali jika kau menganggunya?"

.

"Siapa sangka jika Ketua OSIS Hetalia High adalah seorang pemabuk berat seperti ini?"

.

"Ingin berduaan, ya? Huuu. Gitu aja ngusir segala."

.

"Beginikah sikapmu setelah aku menyelamatkan nyawa tidak bergunamu itu?!"

.

"Aku tidak peduli akan apa katamu. Tetapi jika kau berani-beraninya merusak reputasiku sebagai Ketua OSIS Hetalia High… Mati kau."

.

"Kemarin Senior Kirkland menginap di apartemenmu, Nes?"

* * *

Untuk kali ini, saya akan mencoba bersikap normal dan netral. Jadi, saya ga akan membahas isu-isu sensitif dari kotak review. Saya hargai semua yang mereview. Terimakasih sekali. Se-karater review ada, selamatkan nyawa saya :D #lebayah

Dan juga, maaf jika ada beberapa hal di kotak review yang ga saya balas lewat A/N. Karena selain akan menuh-menuhin space, saya juga ga mau bikin ucapan yang provokatif dan mengundang perdebatan. Seperti yang saya bilang di atas, isu-isu sensitif saya kesampingkan. Tetapi sekali lagi, saya hargai pendapat kalian semua. Jadi tenang, saja. Saya tetep tiap reviewer kok. Mungkin ada yang lewat a/n, atau akan langsung saya kirimi PM biar lebih etis saja :)

Oke, bray? :D Kamu unyu deh.

* * *

**Pojok _review_. _Monggo_~**

******Nesia bisa-bisanya mimpi kayak gitu :D /** Bisa dong. DIS gitu lho #gamujielowoy** /Akhirnya rate-M nya keluar juga :D Betewe, RomaNes disini lucu sekali/** Yah. Sekarang, semoga, ga ada yang protes soal perubahan rating, ya? :*** /rate M emang jgn dibuat buru2 tanpa chemistry. Well, sapa juga yg mau ber-rate M ria dg paksa/** Saya berasa terbaaaangggg~~ #dinuklir** /Payung Lovi bikin aku mewek/** T.T** /Fic ini jelek banget kebanyakan Harem!Nesia/** Saya tahu. Yang tampak cantik dan indah bagimu kan hanya saya :D #narsisgila** /Masih banyak typo. Woles dong/** SEASON 1: AARRRGGGHHHH #jedotinpalaketianglistrik** /Kata hati Nesia mending ga usah diekspos atau diungkapin gitu aja/** M-maksudnya? 8D~** /sebagai reader yang alay kaya lo..gue amat sangat suka baca fict lo/** Saya tahu ini pujian.. tapi kok... T.T #pundungdipojokan #sokngerasateraniayadikataina lay** /Nesia kenapa jahat banget sama Arthur/** Karena Arthur jahat ama dia :D** /(Sekali lagi,) Masih banyak typoooooo/ **SEASON 2: AARRRGGGHHHH #jedotinpalaketianglistrik** /Sisi gentlemannya Arthur udah nongol dikit/** Sip ;)** /Antonio punya motor tapi kok selama ini jalan kaki? Ga bisa beli bensin ya?/** #trollface** /Kurangi filler scene/** Emang filler scene itu kayak gimana ciri pastinya? :D** /Kadar humornya kuraaaangggg/** Hah? Seingat saya, sejauh ini, saya tidak merubah genre fic ini untuk menjamin adanya humor tiap chapter :D Di a/n kemarin juga udah saya bilang kan, bahwa mungkin saja akan ada genre angst-yang tentunya sangat ga humor so well** /Kenapa Liz bisa ama Ivan dan Eduard? Mereka kayaknya ga mungkin bisa bareng/** Ini AU :D** /Latar belakang chara disini masih berkabut, ya?/** Sengaja :p** /DIIIISS Aku kangen banget sama kamu entah kenapa TAT/** Saya tahu saya ngangenin, tapi kamu jangan sampai confession gitu dong, di publik gini... #kedipkedipnajong** /Words-nya ga kerasa panjangnya/** #nampol** /Aku masih setia pada UKNes dan RomaNes/** Saya juga masih setia padamu :*** /Di perayaan kemerdekaan AS, Nesia mau ngapain?/** Mau ngapelin saya :D** /Siapa tahu Iggy ga gentle ama Nesia gegara ada perasaan khusus terhadap Nesia, kan?/** Hm... ** /hidup lovines! hidup jakarta! hidup syahrukhan! hidup alay!/** Hidup alay! #yangdiikuticumaalaynyaaja** /alaymu keren/** Saya... tersanjung? :'D** /yang pas Lovino meluk Nesia dengan alasan payungnya kurang gede. Itu manis dan fluff banget/** Sip deh** / Kak Dis A/N-nya nampol banget :D/** Alaynya ya, pasti yang nampol :P** /Ada fasilitas Auto Correct di MsWord/** Itu tidak semudah yang saya bayangkan, sungguh** /BIBIR NESIA MASIH PERAWAN! kira-kira siapa yang bakal menodai bibir Nesia pertama kal****i/** Aduhhh... #facepalm** /Nesia nakal atau authornya alay? :D/** Nesia alay dan authornya ga nakal #plak** /Sayang banget kissu-nya cuma mimpi. Coba aja beneran/** Hush! Masih kecil udah ngomongin kissing-kissing #eluauthornyaoi** /Masukin scene Tonio main gitar pas perayaan AS, ya?/** Sip** /Bikinin USUK dong?/** Ayem sori T.T** /mungkin judul chapter bisa diubah jadi 'A Not So Absurd Kiss'?/ **Perasaan judulnya dari kemarin juga gitu? :D** /Aku suka Annesia kalau salah ketika jadi Amnesia. Lovi manis. Tonio ga bisa dibaca/** :D** /Jadiin aku adeknya Gil, ya? Plis/** Sori, kata Nesia, dia ga mau pamornya sebagai OC turun gegara ada OC keren sepertimu :)** /Ada beberapa kesalahan yang sebenarnya ga signifikan. Coba perbaiki lagi agar membuat fic ini lebih bagus lagi/ **Sipppp

* * *

**Review ya. Bentar lagi kan tahun baru tuh. Harus jadi pribadi yang baru dan musti ada perubahan positif, kan? Hayooo... yang merasa jadi silent reader, harus lebih aktif lagi. Yang merasa sering review pake anon padahal punya akun, login dong (biar bisa kenalan ama saya #plak). Yang udah sering review, pertahanin :D Okesh?**

**Sayang banget kan, kalau udah menjelang tahun 2013 gini masih gitu-gitu aja? Kasihan tuh, admin FFn yang susah-susah perbaiki kotak review supaya jadi lebih simpel (ga rempong dengan ngebuka tab baru lagi kayak kotak review jaman dulu). Dimanfaatin dong :D  
**

**Sip bray? :D We are brothers and sisters, right, man? #sokgaul  
**

* * *

From FHI with chuyunkz,

Salam **n04LayNOupd4T3 **(Semboyan ini usul dari seorang reviewer)

DIS kece gilak


	15. Fifteen: An Absurd Decision

Um... Enaknya ngomong apa, ya? Ah ya! Ini sebagai bentuk rasa syukur saya atas selesainya Ujian Akhir Semester yang baru saya lalui dengan tidak begitu mendewa :D Fiuh... Berhubung kemarin cukup pendek chapternya, kali ini chapternya 7k lho :D Semoga berkenan :)

* * *

**_Guidance_:**

**Kompleks gedung A: Tempat di mana para murid kelas 1, dan sebagian kelas 2, belajar secara formal**

**Kompleks gedung B: Tempat di mana para murid kelas 3 belajar secara formal**

**Kompleks gedung C: Tempat di mana para murid kelas 2 belajar secara formal**

**_Character_:**

**Nesia, Antonio, Lovino, Lily, Feliciano, Mei: kelas 1**

**Arthur, Alfred, Tiino, Vash: Kelas 2**

**Francis, Gilbert, Elizaveta, Bella, Andrew, Ludwig, dan karakter2 lain: kelas 3**

**Chau dan Maria: _Excluded_**

* * *

Hujan deras kembali mengguyur daerah sekitar St. Victioria malam ini. Cukup deras. Rintik-rintiknya berukuran besar dan menghujam lebat di semua yang disentuhnya. Belum lagi dengan angin yang sesekali berhembus kencang, membuat siapapun bisa dengan yakin mengatakan bahwa malam ini terjadi badai yang lumayan hebat. Langit di atas sana menghitam monoton, tanpa bintang atau bulan yang mengiringinya. Sesekali kilatan petir tampak memecah kanvas alam tersebut—meski tanpa diiringi oleh suara gelegar guntur yang membelah udara.

Hujan lebat seperti ini memang membuat hawa udara dingin—tipikal keadaan normal di saat menjelang musim gugur. Rasanya malas sekali untuk keluar dari perlindungan yang nyaman… Entahlah, baik itu balutan selimut ataupun hangatnya coklat panas dan kopi. Rumah seolah menjadi satu-satunya pilihan daripada membasahkan diri di hawa yang membekukan ini.

Seharusnya seperti itu. Tetapi tidak bagi **Annesia Saraswati** yang kini tengah berada di bawah lindungan atap minimarket kawasan St. Victoria. Minimarket yang bisa ditempuh selama lima menit berjalan kaki dari apartemen Green Brooklyn (Apartemen Nesia) itu kini lumayan sepi dari pengunjung. Hanya ada beberapa manusia saja selain seorang karyawan minimarket yang berdiri di belakang mesin kasir. Seorang bapak usia paruh baya yang tengah berdiri di depan bagian peralatan mandi pria, dua orang anak kecil yang melihat-lihat isi dari mesin es krim, seorang pemuda yang tengah memasukkan beberapa produk dari bagian _snack_, ke dalam keranjang merah minimarket yang dibawanya, serta Annesia sendiri yang tengah berdiri di depan bagian yang memajang produk-produk bahan untuk pasta. Dan Nesia, yang tengah serius mengamati dua buah produk-beda-_merk_ saus pasta di kedua tangannya.

Ck. Ini kesalahan Maria yang lupa membeli bahan makanan pagi ini.

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**I just own the plot **of the story and** I don't gain any commercial advantages **by publishing this fic**.**

**Warning: ****AU****, ****Human Name, High School****, ****OC****, ****OoC**** yang mendewa, **(highly possible)** crack pairs, **(a lil')** Nesia-centric, **but** no Mary Sue/Gary Stu **I assure you :D **totally absurd.**

**Pairing: **Anda bisa menebak sendiri mana yang _**main pairing**_, dan mana yang sekedar _**hints **_dan _**fans service **_:p

**Ini murni dari pemikiran saya. Maaf jika kebetulan ada kesamaan ide karena setting gakuen sangat banyak di FHI. Itu tidak disengaja :D**

Long Live FHI and **Say NO to Plagiarism****! **Mari** berkarya dengan hati dan imajinasi :D**

**Maju FHI!**

**Happy reading**

Suasana minimarket itu sangat _cozy_, Nesia suka sekali. Selain karena penempatan produk-produknya sangat strategis (misalnya, pemisahan penempatan antara produk khusus wanita dan produk khusus pria di dua rak yang tidak sama), dan karena produk yang dijual juga cukup lengkap dan menjamin tersedianya _at least_, _daily needs_ para pelanggannya. Juga karena karyawan yang ada sangat bersahabat dan mudah menjalin obrolan. Tidak seperti karyawan toko atau minimarket lainnya yang memandang hubungan antara karyawan-pembeli hanyalah sebatas hubungan karyawan-pembeli: tidak bersahabat. Oleh sebab itu, Nesia cukup akrab dan mengenal banyak di antara mereka di sini.

Suara deras hujan di luar terminimalisir oleh suara putaran musik klasik yang mengalun lembut di minimarket—seolah menjadi strategi minimarket untuk membuat pelanggannya betah berlama-lama di dalam, agar pelanggan itu membeli produk lebih banyak lagi. Belum lagi dengan aroma pengharum ruangan yang cukup segar, membuat Nesia rasanya betah berada di dalam sana sekalipun ia telah menghabiskan waktu dua puluh menit.

Setelah merasa semuanya telah terbeli, gadis itu berjalan menuju kasir dengan sebuah keranjang merah minimarket yang menampung semua barang belanjaannya. Di depan kasir, ia segera tersuguhi oleh senyum dari karyawan penjaga mesin kasir tersebut.

"Malam, Nes," Nesia tahu bahwa perempuan itu bernama Flo Neack, sesuai dengan apa yang tertulis di _name tag_ seragam kerjanya. Seorang gadis keturunan Irlandia yang sudah dikenalnya dengan baik—terimakasih pada Nesia yang senantiasa mengandalkan minimarket ini sebagai satu-satunya penyedia keperluan sehari-harinya.

Nesia tersenyum sembari meletakkan keranjang belanjaannya, ke meja kasir, "Hai, Flo," ujar Nesia, lantas melihat ke sekeliling, "Kau berjaga sendirian malam ini?"

"Nope," jawab Flo sembari mengeluarkan satu persatu belanjaan Nesia dan melakukan _barcode screening_ (1)di mesin kasir, "Sehabis ini _shift_-ku habis. Hanya perlu menunggu Larry untuk datang saja."

Tentu Nesia tahu siapa Larry, seorang pemuda yang juga bekerja sebagai karyawan minimarket ini.

"Kerja keras, eh?" ujar Nesia sembari tertawa lebar, "Padahal di luar hujan deras dan dingin. Kau hebat, Flo. Seandainya aku jadi kau, mungkin aku memilih untuk membolos."

Flo hanya menatap Nesia heran dengan sebelah alisnya terangkat, "Lihat dirimu sendiri Nona? Berjalan menembus hujan hanya untuk membeli bahan pasta."

Nesia merengut, "Aku tidak hanya membeli bahan pasta."

"Tetapi hanya pasta satu-satunya bahan makanan yang kau beli, di keranjang ini," ujar Flo tersenyum, "Kenapa repot-repot? Kupikir teman priamu itu cukup pandai membuat Pasta. Kau bisa meminta bantuannya."

Teman pria?

Ah. Pasti Lovino. Iya, siapa lagi teman pria Nesia yang pandai membuat pasta, yang lumayan sering mengunjungi minimarket ini bersamanya. Nesia masih ingat saat betapa Lovino sedikit menggerutu dan mengutuk kesal minimarket ini karena tidak menyediakan satu _merk mie _spagetti yang disukainya.

"Ah, pasti Lovino. Sepertinya aku tidak mau terlalu menganggunya," jawab Nesia sembari mengendikkan bahu acuh.

Dan jawaban Nesia hanya direspon oleh senyum tertahan dan pandangan geli oleh Flo, "… Sungguh? Kupikir malah dia senang sekali jika kau menganggunya?"

"… Hah?" Nesia hanya meng-hah dengan pandangannya yang heran, kepada Flo.

Tetapi sepertinya Flo membiarkan Nesia berada dalam kebingungannya, ketika gadis itu hanya tersenyum makin lebar sembari menyerahkan satu kantung plastik besar yang berisi barang belanjaan Nesia, kepada gadis itu, "Enam puluh dolar dua puluh tiga sen," ucap Flo ringan.

Memutuskan untuk turut mengikuti alur, Nesia mengendikkan bahu lantas menyerahkan enam puluh satu dolar kepada Flo, "Ambil saja kembaliannya, Flo. Sebagai penghargaanku terhadap kerja kerasmu di malam berbadai ini," ucap Nesia sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Terimakasih—meskipun kata 'kerja keras' juga kurang tepat karena tidak banyak yang kukerjakan selain menunggu satu-dua pelanggan untuk membayar," Flo menatap ke arah jendela kaca minimarket, "Hujan sialan ini membuatku seperti sia-sia bekerja."

Nesia tertawa, "Semangat, Flo!" Nesia menyadari bahwa di belakangnya telah berbaris dua anak kecil yang mengantri untuk membayar, sehingga gadis itu segera mengangkat kantung plastik belanjaannya lantas melambaikan tangan singkat, "Sampai ketemu."

"Ya, hati-hati, Indonesia!" Flo memberi salam dua jari, yang direspon oleh senyuman lebar Nesia.

Setelah melangkah keluar dari pintu minimarket, Nesia berdiri sejenak di teras minimarket dan menatap deras hujan di depan matanya. Tirai hujan yang sangat lebat dan deras—hingga rasanya sulit untuk memandang jelas ke depan. Belum lagi dengan angin yang berhembus lumayan kencang, membuat Nesia semakin mengeratkan lilitan syal merah marunnya, di lehernya.

Setelah membuka lebar payung berwarna hitam yang ia pinjam dari Chau, Nesia menghela napas dalam-dalam dan berbisik, "_Here we go_!"

-oOo-

Kedua kaki berbalut _jeans _biru gelap dan _boots_ selutut berwarna hitam itu melangkah di bawah lindungan mekarnya payung berwarna hitam. Nesia mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangkai payung, karena angin yang berhembus membuatnya lumayan takut jika payung ini akan terbalik tudungnya—dan untuk kedua kalinya, ia merusakkan payung (setelah sebelumnya ia rusakkan payung miliknya sendiri). Pandangan ke arah depan lumayan tidak jelas dan buram, baik oleh tetesan hujan ataupun kabut malam hari, membuat gadis itu menyipitkan mata jika tetap ingin melangkah di jalur yang benar.

Jalanan yang ia lalui kala itu lumayan sepi—maklum saja, hujan badai begini mengurangi insentif orang-orang untuk pergi keluar dari rumah. Hanya orang-orang yang memiliki keperluan sangat penting yang ingin berada di luar begini—termasuk Nesia. Iya, penting. Karena jika tidak maka ia dan teman-teman seapartemennya akan absen makan malam. Terimakasih pada Maria yang tengah sibuk mengerjakan tugas rumah sakit dan pada Chau yang terserang demam.

Ia terus melangkah. Langkahnya terasa begitu berat akibat dorongan angin yang berhembus dari arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Mana apartemennya masih lumayan jauh pula.

Uh.

Tetapi langkah gadis itu refleks memelan ketika ia memandang sesuatu di depan sana. Bukan sesuatu sepertinya… tetapi seseorang.

Seseorang yang keluar dari sebuah bar yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat Nesia berada. Bar yang lumayan ramai (bisa terlihat dari parkirannya yang nyaris penuh) karena kebanyakan orang pasti mampir ke sana untuk menghangatkan diri. Seseorang itu berjalan dengan sedikit sempoyongan dengan sebelah tangan yang berpegang pada permukaan tembok bangunan di samping bar. Bukan hanya itu, tetapi orang itu juga tidak membawa payung untuk melindungi dirinya. Jangankan payung, mantel atau jaket saja tidak dipakainya.

Nesia memutar bola mata.

Untuk apa ia peduli dan memerhatikan seseorang yang sama sekali asing baginya? Bahkan Nesia tidak melihat wajahnya karena selain tebalnya deras hujan, juga karena orang itu berjalan ke arah yang sama dengannya—sehingga yang dilihat Nesia hanyalah bagian belakang tubuhnya.

Nesia menghela napas, dan ia mulai melangkah lagi. Ia harus cepat, jika ia memang ingin terbebas dari hujan dan hawa dingin ini. Juga pasti Chau sangat membutuhkan segera sup hangatnya.

Namun, begitu Nesia baru membuat langkah kedua, ia memekik tertahan ketika melihat orang yang diperhatikannya tadi, terjatuh—tersungkur dengan muka mencium aspal.

Nesia tanpa sadar meng-ow tanpa suara sembari meringis, seolah ialah yang merasakan sakit yang diderita orang itu.

Menoleh sekitar, Nesia terheran ketika tidak ada orang lain di sekitar sana. Tidak ada banyak orang yang berada di depan bar tersebut—hanya ada dua orang lelaki yang tengah berbincang di depan bar, dan sepertinya kedua orang itu memandang sebelah mata kepada orang yang tersungkur tersebut. Bahkan di jalanan tersebut tidak terdapat pejalan kaki selain Nesia sendiri. Beberapa mobil lewat sesekali, tetapi siapa yang sudi turun dari mobil untuk menembus tirai hujan, hanya untuk menolong seseorang yang tergeletak pasrah?

U—uh.

Nesia menggigit ujung bibirnya.

Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain selain dirimu, Nes?

Sejak dulu Nesia tahu bahwa dia memiliki hati yang cukup lembek—terlalu lembek hingga terkadang ia begitu mudah dikelabui orang lain. Karena hatinya itu pula gadis itu pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk melangkah maju, kembali menerobos hujan dengan payungnya, dan menghampiri seseorang yang sepertinya telah pingsan tersebut—terbukti dari tidak adanya gerak-gerik tanda usaha untuk bangkit.

Namun ketika ia telah sampai dan berdiri di samping tubuh yang tersungkur itu, ketika pada akhirnya ia mampu melihat wajah orang itu, Nesia mengutuk dirinya yang telah membuat keputusan untuk mendatangi seseorang itu.

Seseorang, atau kalian bisa menyebutnya dengan nama **Arthur Kirkland**, sang Ketua OSIS Hetalia High.

Ya, kalian tidak salah baca. Arthur Kirkland, dengan kemeja berwarna biru muda, celana kain berwarna hitam, dan sepasang _sneakers_ putih pucat. Pemuda berambut pirang yang keluar dari bar dengan sempoyongan, lalu terjatuh gedubrak dengan tidak elitnya di bawah guyuran hujan. Sebelah pipi pemuda itu yang terletakkan di aspal. Nesia mampu melihat kedua mata itu terpejam dan hembusan napas berat terhembus dari mulutnya yang separuh terbuka.

Tetapi siapa yang peduli? Ya, siapa yang peduli? Karena Nesia dari dulu sama sekali tidak memberi _a goddamn care _terhadap pemuda yang senantiasa menyiksa batinnya tersebut.

Dan gadis itu memutar bola mata menyesali tindakannya untuk menghampiri pemuda itu.

Maka, Nesia memutuskan untuk meneruskan langkahnya. Peduli setan dengan pemuda itu mati membeku di bawah hujan. Siapa yang peduli? Tidak ada siapapun di sini, dan tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkan Nesia jika ia tidak menolong Arthur. Jahat memang, tetapi anggap saja ini sebagai balasan Nesia terhadapnya. Kenapa harus Nesia yang menolong jika ada dua orang di depan bar itu yang juga bisa menolong pemuda sialan ini? Kenapa harus Nesia yang peduli ketika terdapat beberapa mobil dan kendaraan yang lewat di jalanan di dekat mereka?

Kenapa harus Nesia, objek penindasan Arthur, yang peduli padanya ketika banyak orang asing (yang tidak pernah disakiti Arthur sehingga memiliki pandangan netral pada Arthur), yang bisa menolong Arthur?

Seperti Arthur mau saja jika ditolong dia. Pasti begitu yang akan pemuda itu bilang jika ia dalam kondisi sadar sepenuhnya.

Gadis itu kembali melangkah dengan menyipitkan kedua matanya ke arah depan—bentuk _determination _dan peyakinan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa inilah tindakan yang tepat ia lakukan!

Ya!

Haha!

Biarin dia mati deh!

"_Kumohon, Annesia__. __Aku ingin tim kita mampu kerjasama dengan baik. Aku lelah melihat kalian bertengkar dan saling memaki. Kumohon, bisakah kau berusaha untuk memperbaiki hubunganmu dengannya? Ku. __Mo. Hon."_

Dan di saat itulah kalimat Alfred Jones terngiang di telinga dan ulasan otak Nesia.

Beserta pandangan matanya yang biru, yang jernih, yang memohon tulus…

"Uh!" Keluh Nesia sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia pejamkan matanya erat, seolah ingin mengenyahkan wajah dan ucapan Alfred yang mulai merobohkan pertahanannya.

Tetapi sepertinya semakin dia berusaha, semakin pula ulasan itu menjadi jelas, dan semakin pula Nesia merasa bagaikan pendosa besar jika ia melangkah lebih jauh lagi.

"Sial!" desis Nesia keras dan putus asa, "_Timing _yang bagus, Senior Alfred. Bagus sekali," gumamnya tertahan dengan pandangan menyipit kesal.

Hanya untuk kali ini saja. Ya, untuk sekarang saja.

NESIA BERSUMPAH HANYA UNTUK KALI INI SAJA! UNTUK ALFRED, DEMI TUHAN!

Dengan langkah geram, gadis itu akhirnya berbalik. Menghampiri kembali tempat Arthur terbaring tidak berdaya. Dan begitu sampai, Nesia langsung melancarkan _death glare-_nya seolah Arthur masih mampu melihat kedua matanya.

"Siapa sangka jika Ketua OSIS Hetalia High adalah seorang pemabuk berat seperti ini?" desis Nesia menyinyirkan bibirnya pada pemuda yang tergeletak di bawah kakinya.

Ingin rasanya Nesia memaki dan mengutuk habis-habisan satu-satunya orang yang selama ini sering memaki dan mengutuk dirinya. Ingin Nesia meminta bantuan saja pada Alfred atau siapapun yang dia kenal mengenal Arthur, untuk datang ke sini dan menyeret pantat Arthur untuk pergi dari sini. Tetapi gadis itu tersadar bahwa ia meninggalkan telepon genggamnya di kamarnya.

Uh.

Tepat sekali.

Nesia berjongkok. Ia mengumpat Arthur ketika pada saat itu juga, hidungnya mencium aroma alkohol yang menguar dari napas lelaki tersebut. Sembari memandang Arthur, ia tak habis pikir kenapa pemuda sok bangsawan ini berada di sini. Kenapa Ketua OSIS sepertinya menghabiskan malam di bar? Dan demi Tuhan, kenapa dari semua bar yang ada, harus bar yang berada di dekat apartemen Nesia hingga membuat Nesia tertimpa sial seperti ini dengan bertemu dengannya?!

"Bahkan ketika kau pingsan, kau membuatku kesal!" hardik Nesia pada Arthur yang masih, tentu saja, tidak mampu mendengar atau merespon ucapannya.

Nesia memutuskan untuk menggunakan HP Arthur saja dan mencari nomor siapapun yang bisa diteleponnya, membuat orang itu mendapatkan sial karena harus menjemput kenalannya yang pingsan ini, di malam badai seperti ini.

Dan oleh sebab itu, Nesia berusaha mencari HP Arthur. Sembari menahan rona merah di wajahnya karena ia menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk meraba-raba kemeja dan celana Arthur, gadis itu menggerutu kesal kepada Arthur yang memberinya kerepotan seperti ini setelah apa yang dilakukannya terhadap Nesia selama ini.

Pada akhirnya Nesia menemukan telepon genggam itu dalam saku samping dari celana Arthur. Ditariknya HP tersebut—sebuah telepon genggam layar sentuh. Nesia segera mendekatkan HP itu dalam lindungan payungnya—ia tidak mau jika keesokan harinya Arthur memakinya karena membiarkan HP itu terkena hujan.

Namun layar HP itu tetap hitam kelam—gelap, sekalipun Nesia telah memencet semua tombol yang ada di sana.

Intinya, ya.

Baterai habis.

.

.

D—_Dafu_…

.

.

"Haaahh!" hardik Nesia kesal, ingin sekali ia melempar HP—yang tidak berdosa itu—ke jalanan di bawahnya. Kenapa benda sialan itu harus mati ketika ia amat dibutuhkan Nesia untuk keluar dari semua ini?

Oh ya, Nesia bisa saja tidak peduli dan pergi pulang saja dan membiarkan Arthur membusuk di sini. Tetapi sekali lagi, bagaimana dengan Alfred? Bagaimana dengan permintaannya? Dan bagaimana dengan janji Nesia pada Alfred sendiri?

Hhhh… Kenapa harus berjanji dengan terpaksa? Mungkin itulah arti pepatah bahwa buatlah janji yang bisa dan **mau** kau tepati.

Karena pada kenyataannya, sekarang Nesia rasanya enggan sekali untuk menepati janji yang dengan bodohnya ia ucapkan waktu itu.

Hhh.

"Kau tahu sekarang apa yang aku lakukan?" hardik kesal Nesia sembari mendelik pada Arthur, "Karena aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang tengah kulakukan!"

Merasa tidak punya pilihan yang lain, gadis itu akhirnya menyadari bahwa ialah yang dipilih oleh Tuhan—dari sekian banyak manusia—untuk menolong hambaNya yang tidak berguna itu. Setelah mengumpat dan memaki kesal untuk beberapa lama, akhirnya Nesia pasrah saja akan keadaannya.

Tetapi.. bagaimana caranya dia menolong Arthur? Lelaki payah itu jelas sekali tidak terbangun—pingsan karena tumpukan alkohol di perutnya.

Dan sepertinya, cara yang biasa dilakukan orang-orang untuk menolong orang pingsan adalah…

M—menggendongnya?

Mendapat pemikiran seperti itu, Nesia langsung menyinyirkan bibirnya dengan ekspresi jijik. Tidak, tidak. Tidak mungkin ia mau menggendong pemuda itu—lagipula bagaimana bisa? Jelas sekali jika Arthur memiliki tubuh yang lebih besar dan kuat ketimbang Nesia!

Nesia menoleh ke sekitar, berharap ada seseorang yang bisa ia mintai bantuan. Tetapi sepertinya takdir masih mengoloknya, karena begitu ia menoleh, hanya bunyi hujan –dan samar, suara jangkrik—yang menyapa telinganya.

_Hell_.

Tidak ada pilihan lain sepertinya.

Gadis itu segera memasukkan HP Arthur pada kantung plastik belanjaannya, lalu mengikat erat plastik itu hingga memastikan bahwa air hujan tidak akan mampu meresap masuk. Dan karena ia tidak mungkin menolong Arthur dengan satu tangan—karena tangannya yang lain memegangi payung—maka gadis itu memutuskan untuk menutup payungnya.

Dan membiarkan tubuhnya langsung basah terguyur oleh derasnya air hujan.

Menghela napas berat, ia bergumam lelah, "Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku harus bertindak begini jauh hanya untuk menolongmu."

Tubuhnya mulai merasakan kedinginan yang menyergap. Ia bisa merasakan mantelnya juga telah basah—dan kini terasa sangat berat menggantung di tubuhnya akibat banyaknya air yang terserap kain mantel itu. Begitu pula dengan _boots_-nya yang tidak mampu melindungi kakinya, ketika air hujan lolos menerobos masuk _boots_ tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Nesia mendapati dirinya kembali berjalan. Kali ini tanpa payung—kali ini ia berjalan langsung di bawah hujan. Dan tentunya, kali ini ia tidak sendirian.

Karena ada Arthur Kirkland yang tengah ia tuntun untuk berjalan di sampingnya. Ia tuntun dengan satu tangan melingkari pundak Arthur (dengan sembari memegang payung), dengan satu tangan yang lain melingkari pinggang pemuda itu dari depan (dengan sembari memegang kantung plastik belanjaan)—ini semua semata-mata demi menyeimbangkan tubuh Arthur, demi Tuhan! Nesia tidak mau jika pemuda itu terjatuh lagi dan Nesia akan kembali mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra kembali hanya untuk membangunkan pemuda itu dari posisi tergeletaknya.

Berat, tahu?

Beruntung sekali karena nyatanya Arthur tidak sepenuhnya pingsan—sekalipun pemuda itu jelas sekali tampak lemah dan seperti tidak punya tenaga. Karena itulah, pemuda itu masih mampu, walau sedikit, menyeret kedua langkah kakinya dengan tentu saja, BANTUAN BESAR dari kedua tangan Nesia yang menyangga tubuhnya.

Nesia melirik tajam ke pemuda yang meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Nesia. Jika dia sedang tidak pingsan, Nesia pasti sudah dengan senang hati menoyor kepala itu dengan kepalan tangannya.

Tetapi toh Arthur bersandar padanya juga bukan karena kemauannya, 'kan?

Gadis itu kembali menatap ke depan. Matanya menyipit karena cukup sulit melihat dengan hujan yang menerpa deras wajahnya. Belum lagi dengan angin yang berhembus, dan 'beban' yang tengah ia bawa ini. Langkah Nesia terasa cukup sulit dan pelan—dan sungguh sangat melelahkan hingga napasnya terhembus dalam-dalam dan kuat dari mulutnya.

Sial. Jarak apartemennya seperti semakin menjauh saja.

-oOo-

"A…kuh.. P—pulangh... _hosh_… _hosh_…"

Maria yang tengah mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya, berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya demi menoleh ke arah pintu masuk apartemennya—sumber dari suara yang didengarnya barusan. Di sana, gadis keturunan Portugal itu sedikit membelalakkan mata ketika dilihat 'adik' seapartemennya kini pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup dari ujung rambut hingga ujung _boots_-nya.

"…Nesia?" gumam Maria.

Tetapi keadaan basah kuyup Nesia bukanlah sumber keheranan utama yang dirasakan Maria. Akan tetapi ketika Maria melihat bahwa gadis itu kini pulang tak hanya dengan membawa barang belanjaan, namun juga membawa satu manusia.

Lelaki.

Basah kuyup.

Dan sepertinya… separuh pingsan.

Menatap Maria dengan mengernyit dan menghela napas dalam-dalam dan lelah, Nesia bersuara tertahan, "…S—sungguh dia berat sekali, M—Maria. Jadi t—tolong bantu aku," pinta Nesia, berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Arthur agar tetap mampu berdiri tegak.

Maria segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Nesia. Pertama-tama gadis itu mengambil payung dan kantung plastik berisi barang belanjaan, lantas meletakkannya di meja ruang tamu. Setelahnya, ia segera membantu Nesia demi membopong Arthur ke sofa yang ada di dekat sana.

"Uh!"

Separuh lelah dan separuh dongkol, Nesia dengan kasar menjatuhkan tubuh Arthur pada sofa berwarna _soft brown_ tersebut. Menghela napas berat dan kasar, Nesia menyipitkan pandangannya untuk memberi _death glare _pada pemuda yang, sekali lagi, tidak akan mampu melihatnya.

"Kau segeralah ke kamarmu dulu, Nes. Ganti pakaianmu," ujar Maria menatap tubuh dan pakaian Nesia yang masih meneteskan tetesan-tetesan air hingga membasahi karpet di bawahnya, "Kau pasti kedinginan."

"… Ya," jawab Nesia, "Aku akan membuatkan sup untuk Chau juga."

"Dan akan kubantu kau dalam mengganti pakaian pemuda ini," ujar Maria yang langsung mendapat delikan heran dari Nesia. Maria hanya meringis lebar, "Tenang saja, aku hanya akan mengganti atasannya saja kok. Kebetulan aku memiliki kemeja yang besar peninggalan Nenekku. Lagipula pemuda SMA seperti dia sama sekali bukan tipeku."

Pada akhirnya Nesia segera melangkah menuju kamarnya, setelah sebelumnya mengeluarkan HP Arthur dari kantung plastik belanjaannya, lantas menaruhnya di meja di dekat sofa yang ditiduri pemuda itu. Sebelum ke kamar, Nesia menyempatkan diri untuk menuju dapur dan membuatkan sup untuk Chau yang tengah demam, untuk kemudian segera menuju kamar dan mengganti semua pakaiannya yang basah kuyup dan terasa berat.

Tak berapa lama yang dibutuhkan Nesia untuk segera kembali datang ke dapur. Dengan kepala yang tertutupi handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah, Nesia menuangkan sup yang dibuatnya ke mangkuk, lantas membawanya ke kamar Chau di mana gadis asal Vietnam itu beristirahat.

"Aku telah memanaskan air di dapur, Nes," didengarnya suara Maria yang setengah berteriak dari arah kamarnya, "Bisa tolong kau buatkan teh untuk pemuda itu? Dia sepertinya menggigil kedinginan. Maaf, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku sekarang. Tetapi nanti aku yang akan buatkan makan malam kita."

Mendengarnya, Nesia langsung balas berteriak kesal, "Kenapa harus aku?!"

"Kenapa harus kau bagaimana?" tanya Maria.

"Kenapa harus aku yang membuatkan teh untuknya?" pandangan Nesia melirik tajam pada Arthur yang tertidur di sofa ruang tamu sana. Pemuda itu telah berganti atasan dan kini memakai kemeja berwarna merah yang dipinjamkan Maria untuknya.

"Pertama, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku sekarang. Dan kedua, tentu saja kau harus peduli pada orang yang kau sendiri bawa ke apartemen ini!"

Skak mat.

Nesia tidak bisa menjawab.

Karena tidak mungkin membalas ucapan Maria, maka gadis itu menjadikan Arthur sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya. Dengan gemas ia melangkah ke ruang tamu, lantas berkacak pinggang dan menatap Arthur yang terbaring dan sedikit mendengkur lemah.

"Enak sekali ya, kau. Tidur-tiduran begitu di apartemenku, di apartemen dari orang yang bahkan sepertinya kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa menistainya?" gerutu Nesia kesal, "Kenapa kau selalu membuatku kesal? Bahkan kau pingsan dan lemah beginipun kau membuatku kesal!"

Ingin rasanya Nesia membalik sofa itu dan membuat Arthur terjungkir darinya. Tetapi selain karena itu tidak mungkin karena sofa itu lumayan berat, juga karena Nesia tidak ingin jika ia harus dimaki Chau nantinya karena merusak properti yang dibelinya.

Jadilah gadis itu terpaksa kembali ke dapur. Membuat teh, dengan sangat tidak ikhlas, tentu saja. Ia bahkan mengaduknya dengan terlalu berisik, seolah-olah ingin memecahkan gelas itu dengan tabrakan sendoknya.

Kembali ke ruang tamu, Nesia segera meletakkan cangkir dan tatakan teh itu di atas meja di samping Arthur. Ia sudah berniat untuk segera berbalik dan melangkah pergi, sebelum telinganya mendengar sesuatu.

Menoleh, ia mendapati Arthur tengah meracau tidak jelas dari alam bawah sadarnya. Nesia tidak begitu mengerti akan apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu—dan ia juga tidak peduli. Yang jelas pemuda itu tengah mengomel-omel dan menggumam absurd dengan sesekali wajahnya mengerut bingung, tertawa lirih, atau menggeram kesal.

Namun bukan itu yang menjadi objek pikiran Nesia.

Akan tetapi fakta bahwa wajah Arthur yang terlihat memerah itulah yang menarik perhatiannya. Dan juga fakta bahwa kedua telapak tangan itu mengepal kuat, juga sedikit bergetar hebat dengan giginya yang sedikit bergemeratak.

Orang paling bodohpun tahu ketika melihat tanda-tanda demikian, Arthur tengah terserang demam.

Dan kau Nesia, menjadi satu-satunya orang yang melihatnya.

Ingin Nesia mengacuhkannya, tetapi semakin ia mengacuhkan, semakin terngiang lagi permohonan Alfred padanya. Dan semakin ia mengacuhkan, semakin pula ia melirik ke arah Arthur yang juga semakin menggigil kedinginan. Dan semakin pula Nesia mengigit ujung bibirnya, berada di antara dilema dan kebimbangan.

Bersikap tak acuh? Peduli? Bersikap tak acuh? Peduli? Bersikap tak acuh?

Rasanya ia cukup lama memandangi Arthur dan memikirkan pilihannya.

.

.

.

Tik tok tik tok.

.

.

.

Dan pada akhirnya inilah jadinya.

Nesia tengah keluar dari kamarnya dengan satu selimut tebal yang berada di pelukan kedua tangannya.

Setelah sampai di ruang tamu, ia segera merutuk kesal dan menyumpah-nyumpahi takdirnya yang harus menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menyelamatkan nyawa tidak berguna dari orang yang justru sialnya, menggunakan nyawa itu untuk senantiasa menjatuhkan mental dan harga diri Nesia.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa tadi aku tidak membiarkanmu tergeletak saja di jalanan sana? Aku pasti sudah gila!"

Atau…

"Ketua OSIS yang terhormat apanya? Haha! _My ass_! Lihat! Bahkan tidak ada bagian dari tubuhmu yang tidak menguarkan bau alkohol!"

Atau…

"Setaaaaannnnn! Pemabuuukkk! Penindaaassss! Aliiiisssss! Hiiii!"

Namun pada akhirnya, setelah sadar bahwa percuma saja ia berteriak dan menghardik jika objek hardikannya masih nyaman terbuai di alam mimpinya—dan semua itu tak akan berujung pada apapun kecuali terkurasnya tenaga Nesia—, Nesia memutuskan untuk menyerah dan mulai melaksanakan tugasnya.

Dengan sedikit kasar, ia membentangkan selimutnya, lantas menyelimuti tubuh Arthur dengan selimut cadangan miliknya berwarna _soft pink_ tersebut. Ia tarik selimut itu hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh Arthur hingga ke daerah dagu.

Dan seolah menyadari akan hadirnya kehangatan yang memberikannya kenyamanan baru, pemuda semakin menelungsupkan dirinya di ke dalam selimut _fluffy _tersebut.

Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, Nesia segera memeras sapu tangan yang dipinjami Maria, ke dalam baskom berisi air es yang telah ia letakkan di dekat sofa, sebelumnya.

Setelah melipat sapu tangan tersebut, Nesia segera meletakkannya perlahan di dahi Arthur—tentunya setelah gadis itu menyibakkan rambut depan milik Arthur, ke belakang agar sapu tangannya mampu mengompres dahi itu.

Melakukan semua ini, Nesia hanya menghela napas pasrah.

Ia membawa Arthur ke apartemen ini. Ia membuatkan teh untuknya. Ia menyelimutinya. Ia juga yang berusaha menurunkan demamnya dengan mengompresnya.

Tetapi apa yang sudah dilakukan Arthur selama ini untuknya?

Mendapat pemikiran seperti itu, gadis itu rasanya ingin menangis saja. Karena dari semua tindakan Arthur selama ini, tidak ada satupun yang bisa menunjukkan bahwa pemuda itu tidak sangat membenci Nesia.

"Uh…."

Lenguhan itu membuat Nesia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Arthur. Gadis itu masih berjongkok di sebelah kepala Arthur—belum bangkit dari posisinya mengompres dahi Arthur.

Dilihatnya Arthur telah berhenti dari igauan dan racauannya, dan kini pemuda itu terpejam pulas dengan dengkuran halus dari mulutnya yang separuh membuka. Dan seolah mengerti akan kenyamanan yang didapatkannya, tubuhnya juga sudah tidak begitu menggigil lagi.

Jika diamati dari dekat sini, siapapun pasti setuju jika wajah tertidur Arthur terlihat begitu damai. Meski Nesia tak akan mau mengakui sampai mati, tetapi wajah itu terlihat begitu polos dan _defenseless _jika terlelap begitu. Seolah ia tidak mengerti akan keburukan dunia dan hanya hidup dalam mimpi indah yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

Padahal Arthur sendirilah (yang menurut Nesia) sumber dari keburukan yang menimpa dunia yang damai dan tenteram ini. Uh.

Dan jika Nesia baru mengenal Arthur sekarang, pasti gadis itu sudah terpesona akan –uhuk—ketampanan—uhuk!—Arthur saat ini.

Tetapi tidak, ketika Nesia teringat kembali betapa miripnya pemuda itu dengan setan, ketika kedua mata itu terbuka dan ketika otak pemuda itu tengah berada dalam kondisi sehat tanpa pengaruh alkohol.

Setan.

Sangat mirip setan.

Jadi, jangankan terpesona, Nesia rasanya ingin mencakar wajah yang tengah terlelap itu sekarang juga.

"Uuu~ Sebegitu kagumnyakah dirimu pada ketampanan pemuda itu, Nes? Hingga kau tidak bosan-bosannya memandanginya dari jarak dekat demikian?"

_Twitch_.

Nesia hanya menoleh dan melirik kesal pada Maria yang kini tengah berdiri di belakangnya, "Dan kukira kau bilang bahwa kau tengah repot mengerjakan tugas kerjamu?"

"_Nope_, aku baru dari dapur untuk mengambil minuman," jawab Maria, sembari meringis lebar dan geli, "Dan ngomong-ngomong, kau belum memberitahuku darimana dan mengapa kau bisa pulang ke sini dengan membawa pacarmu yang pingsan dan mabuk ini—"

"Dia bukan pacarku!" bentak Nesia _tsundere_, yang alih-alih membuat Maria takut, malah gadis itu hanya menahan senyum lebarnya, "Dia hanya Ketua OSIS dan siswa kelas dua sekolahku dan aku menemukannya ketika orang ini sekarat di jalan raya dan aku tengah berada dalam _mood _yang kelewat suci untuk mau menolongnya! Dan tolong hapus senyum tertahanmu yang seolah mengejekku itu!" Nesia berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya, lantas menuding hidung Maria.

"Oh, ya?" Maria melirik ke arah Arthur dengan mata terbelalak heran, "Tetapi dia lumayan tampan lho, Nes."

Nesia rasanya ingin muntah tepat di wajah Maria yang menurutnya mengumbar kepalsuan dan bualan senista itu.

"Oh ya, aku menjemur pakaian pemuda itu di ruang jemur di belakang. Siapa tahu nanti dia terbangun dan menanyakannya padamu," ujar Maria, "Kau akan menungguinya di sini, kan? Atau kau turut bawa dia saja ke kamarmu?"

Dan Maria harus mengucap puji syukur ketika lemparan handuk yang sebelumnya terpakai di kepala Nesia, meleset dari kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran lemparan Nesia. Gadis yang berprofesi sebagai perawat muda itu hanya tertawa sembari berlari menuju kamarnya.

Nesia menghela napas, lantas melirik sebentar ke arah Arthur yang masih terpejam pulas.

"Aku pasti sudah tidak waras karena tidak membiarkannya beku di tengah hujan di luar sana!" gumamnya lirih pada diri sendiri.

Memutuskan bahwa dirinya telah lapar dan siap menyantap makan malam, Nesia melangkah pergi dari sana dan berteriak, "Maria! Kutagih janjimu untuk menyiapkan makan malam kita. Aku lapar nih!"

-oOo-

Empat dua puluh lima, begitulah yang tertera di jam digital yang terletakkan di meja samping tempat tidur Nesia, ketika gadis itu terbangun dan menatapnya. Terbangun pagi-pagi buta begini karena ia merasakan tenggorokannya rasanya kering dan seperti tercekik, dan ia harus menghela napas berat ketika mendapati bahwa ia lupa mempersiapkan segelas air di _nightstand _miliknya.

Oleh sebab itu, dengan langkah malas karena nyawa yang terkumpul juga masih _loading process_, gadis itu menuju ke luar kamar, hendak mengambil air langsung dari dapur. Ruangan yang dilaluinya semuanya gelap, kecuali untuk kamar Maria yang mana ia yakin bahwa gadis itu pasti tertidur saat bekerja dan lupa memadamkan lampu kamarnya.

Menguap lebar-lebar, Nesia berjalan sembari meregangkan kedua tangannya. Namun uapan kantuknya berhenti di tengah jalan ketika ia melintasi ruang tamu dan tak sengaja, kedua matanya menatap ke arah sofa.

Kosong.

Dengan selimut yang terlipat rapi. Sapu tangan yang terletakkan di meja bersama dengan gelas berisi teh yang kehilangan separuh isinya. Dan juga kemeja merah milik Maria yang juga telah tertata rapi di sofa.

Membelalak lebar, Nesia segera melangkah cepat menuju ruang jemur.

Dan ia tidak begitu kaget ketika ia tidak menemukan sebuah kemeja biru tua yang tergantung di sana.

Menghela napas berat dengan perasaan dongkol yang mendewa, gadis itu hanya merutuk kesal, "Bagus, aku bahkan tidak mendapatkan bahkan sekedar ucapan terimakasih!"

-oOo-

Melangkah lirih di salah satu lorong di sekolahnya, Nesia tidak sadar bahwa ia telah lama sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan dahinya yang tertekuk sedemikian rupa. Sesekali mulutnya menggumamkan omelan dan hardikan lirih, dan sesekali pula kakinya akan sedikit menghentak kesal ke lantai yang dilaluinya.

Dan tanpa sadar pula, gadis itu telah membuat **Antonio Carriedo **sesekali melirik cemas bercampur heran ke arahnya.

Tanpa pemuda itu tahu bahwa hati gadis yang yang tengah berjalan di sampingnya itu kini tengah dilanda badai amarah. Kuat, bagaikan letusan gunung berapi yang rasanya siap melahap semua. Iya, Nesia rasanya siap bahkan memakan orang ketika suasana hatinya sangat buruk demikian.

Karena apa?

Kalian pasti tahu jawabannya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal jawaban, panjang umur sekali. Karena 'jawaban' itu sendiri kini tampak terlihat berjalan menuju ke arah Nesia—di depan Nesia. Berjalan dengan tenang dan biasa, seolah-olah ia tidak tengah berbuat dosa besar pada satu-satunya manusia yang sudi—meskipun tidak ikhlas—menyelamatkan nyawanya ketika bahkan tidak ada seseorangpun yang sudi meliriknya, kemarin malam.

Ya, Arthur Kirkland.

Dengan _blazer _biru tua dan celana kotak-kotak merah khas murid Hetalia. Dengan sepatu _pantoefel _yang hitam mengkilat. Dengan tas ransel berwarna hitam di punggungnya.

Berjalan.

Santai.

Biasa.

Dan melewati Nesia begitu saja seolah Nesia bahkan lebih buruk dari kentut—setidaknya kentut akan diketahui keberadaannya lewat baunya.

Dan itu cukup membuat _angry meter _Nesia mencapai puncak maksimum. Hingga jika ada alat yang mampu mengukur tingkat kemarahan, maka bisa dipastikan alat itu akan jebol karena tidak kuat menampung intensitas kedongkolan yang tengah dirasakan gadis itu.

Berbalik cepat, Nesia segera menghadang Arthur di depan pemuda itu, hingga membuat pemuda itu berhenti melangkah dan menatap heran ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Baik-baik saja?" tanya Nesia dengan suara manis, yang mana orang paling tidak sensitifpun tahu bahwa itu hanya dipaksakan. Nadanya sangat tertekan, dan senyum yang terpampang juga terlihat begitu tidak ikhlas.

"…Apa maksudmu?"

NAH!

Jawaban salah! Arthur, jawabanmu salah! Kau memilih jawaban yang salah!

Karena di saat itu pula, Nesia merasakan ia siap menjambak helai pirang itu hingga botak bahkan jika bisa, berdarah-darah!

"Kau bahkan meninggalkan apartemenku tanpa pamit kepada orang yang sudi menyelamatkanmu?" desis Nesia tidak percaya, "Kukira kultur orang Inggris demikian bagus."

Sejenak, Arthur tampak tidak mengerti. Lantas, beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah senyum seringaian dan sungguh, menjatuhkan harga diri siapapun yang memandangnya, tampak di bibir itu, "..Oh? Jadi apartemen sumpek dan kotor itu milikmu? Tidak kaget sih."

Dan ia berlalu begitu saja.

.

.

Akhir dari percakapan—akhir yang mengenaskan, dari percakapan.

.

.

DEMI TUHAAAANNNNN!

Bahkan mungkin Pangeran Kerajaan Inggris Raya-nya itu mungkin tidak akan sedemikian sok daripada rakyatnya yang berlagak berkuasa seperti itu!

Berbalik, Nesia berteriak kesal dan marah, "Beginikah sikapmu setelah aku menyelamatkan nyawa tidak bergunamu itu?!"

Arthur berhenti sejenak, lantas sedikit menoleh ke belakang demi menatap Nesia yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam dan hela napas yang terhembus keras-keras—bagaikan banteng Spanyol yang dipamerin bendera Cina, "Aku tidak ingat aku pernah meminta tolong padamu."

Uh!

Orang macam apa itu… Manusia macam apa itu… Mana mungkin ada manusia yang demikian menjengkelkan dan tidak tahu diri seperti itu….

Bukannya mengucapkan terimakasih, malah ia seolah meludahi pengorbanan Nesia, menginjak-injaknya hingga tidak berbentuk.

Setelah Nesia korbankan harga diri dan perasaan kesalnya…

"K—Kau…," Nesia sampai kehabisan kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, Nesia memejamkan mata dan menghela napas pelan dan dalam-dalam—mencoba membangun kesabaran tak peduli seberapa tipis, untuk menghadapi setan di depannya.

"Oke. Tak apa," Nesia menatap Arthur, sembari mengendikkan bahu acuh, "Tetapi aku juga tidak peduli jika kabar bahwa Ketua OSIS Hetalia High suka mabuk-mabukkan hingga pingsan dengan tidak elitnya di tengah jalan, akan muncul di media massa. Ketua OSIS dari SMA ternama, ternyata memiliki kebiasaan suka keluar masuk bar."

Arthur hanya mendengus geli, "Seperti kau punya bukti saja."

"Oh, tentu. Tentu," Nesia mengangguk-angguk, "Apa ya? Rekaman ponselku… Rekaman CCTV Apartemenku… Apakah semua itu cukup untuk menjadi bukti yang bisa kukirim ke New York Times agar mereka memiliki _headline _yang bombastis, ya?" gumam Nesia dengan pandangan melirik ke atas dan telunjuk kanan yang tertempel di dagu—seolah berpikir. Tentu saja apa yang ia ucapkan hanyalah bualan belaka—karena kemarin malam saat ia menolong pemuda sialan itu Nesia tidak membawa HP, dan pasti sulit sekali meminta rekaman CCTV apartemen untuk hal konyol dan absurd demikian.

Sekalipun demikian, _that's worth the threat, right_?

Lantas ia menatap Arthur dengan kedua mata berbinar dan senyum lebar, "Ya! Kurasa itu lebih dari cuku—Ow!"

"Annesia!"

Nesia mendengar suara Antonio yang memanggilnya dengan nada khawatir, ketika gadis itu merasakan tubuhnya terdorong kasar hingga membentur tembok di belakangnya. Meringis sakit, Nesia menatap bahwa Arthur Kirkland berdiri cukup dekat dengannya. Tetapi bukan itu yang menjadi pusat kekhawatiran Nesia, akan tetapi kedua telapak tangan pemuda itu yang mencengkeram cukup kuat kedua pundak Nesia.

Sangat kuat.

Seolah ia tengah berusaha mematahkan kedua pundak itu hanya dengan cengkeraman tangannya.

Kuat.

Sakit. Sangat sakit….

"A—aduh," keluh Nesia sembari berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Arthur di kedua pundaknya. Namun nihil. Pemuda itu seperti sudah kesurupan saja hingga tenaganya bisa lebih kuat dari biasanya.

"Dengar," desis Arthur lirih, tak peduli dengan murid-murid yang lewat di sekitar lorong saat itu, yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan heran dan ingin tahu, ""Aku tidak peduli akan apa katamu. Tetapi jika kau berani-beraninya merusak reputasiku sebagai Ketua OSIS Hetalia High…" Arthur semakin mencengkeram kuat kedua pundak Nesia, hingga Nesia yakin bahwa pundak itu akan memiliki bekas lebam nantinya, "…Mati kau!"

"Ow!" keluh Nesia ketika Arthur melepaskan kedua pundaknya, dengan sedikit mendorongnya.

Nesia hanya memegangi kedua pundaknya, seolah ingin memproteksi dirinya sendiri. Rasanya ngilu sekali.

Sakit sekali.

"Nesia. Nes. O Tuhan, kau tidak apa-apa, Nes?" Antonio segera menghambur ke arah Nesia dan memegangi gadis itu untuk tetap mampu berdiri. Pemuda itu lantas menatap marah campur tidak mengerti ke arah Arthur yang masih menatap Nesia dengan tatapan tajam dengan wajah memerah marah, "Apa yang Senior lakukan? Kau menyakitinya!"

"Aku hanya mengajari satu dua hal kepada pacarmu ini untuk tahu siapa dirinya," jawab Arthur pelan, tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan perhatian kepada Antonio, "Sebaiknya kau jaga dirinya agar tidak usah turut campur pada permasalahan orang lain. Menjengkelkan sekali."

Dan setelah itu, Arthur berbalik dan melangkah pergi, tanpa peduli pada semua tatapan mata yang menatap terkejut ke arahnya.

"Sial," gumam lirih Arthur sembari memejamkan kedua matanya, "Gadis sialan. Membuatku lepas kontrol di depan umum begini…."

Sedangkan Nesia, bangkit dari rasa sakit dan (sedikit) takutnya, berteriak kesal dan marah pada pemuda yang telah melangkah menjauh darinya, "Hei! Tanpa aku kau itu yang sudah mati! Terimakasih sedikit apa susahnya sih?! Itu tidak akan membuatmu mati hanya untuk mengucapkan _a goddamn thank you _padaku!"

Namun sia-sia.

Arthur sepertinya tidak sedang berada dalam _mood _untuk meladeni ucapannya lagi. Pemuda itu terus saja berjalan—tegap, seolah ia tidak baru saja membuat penganiayaan terhadap seorang gadis dan seolah ia tidak mendengar apapun yang baru saja diteriakkan Nesia.

Nesia hanya menatap tajam ke arah punggung Arthur, seolah dengan tatapannya, ia mampu membuat Arthur terjatuh mati.

Peduli setan pada kompetisi. Peduli setan pada Alfred.

Jika begini caranya sih…

Jika begini terus…

Uh.

Kedua tangan Nesia mengepal, untuk kemudian mulai bergetar.

Kenapa hatinya terasa sakit.

Sakit sekali.

Ia tidak mau tampak lemah—ia tidak boleh tampak lemah hanya karena ini. Arthur sudah membuatnya merasa seperti orang paling tidak berguna di dunia. Jadi ia harus bisa berdiri tegar—ayolah, ini bukan yang pertama kali baginya.

Tetapi tetap saja…

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Nes?"

Suara bernada khawatir Antonio seolah menjadi penyelamat bagi Nesia untuk segera menahan genangan air yang mulai ada di matanya. Menghela napas dalam dan berat dan memohon kekuatan pada Tuhan, gadis itu segera menoleh dan tersenyum kecil ke arah Antonio.

"Tidak apa-apa, Antonio," ujar Nesia sembari mengelus kedua pundaknya, lantas sedikit meringis sakit ketika merasakan ngilu di sana, "A—aku tidak apa-apa—duh."

"Sebaiknya kau klinik sekolah setelah ini, Nes," ujar Antonio dengan tatapan cemas padanya, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Senior Kirkland, tetapi dia begitu kelihatan marah."

"Dia hanya seorang anak manja dan sok bangsawan yang tidak tahu caranya berterimakasih," umpat Nesia kesal.

"Berterimakasih? Kau menolongnya?" tanya Antonio, "Dan tadi kudengar, kemarin malam Senior Kirkland menginap di apartemenmu, Nes?"

.

.

U—uh.

.

.

Nesia rasakan sekujur tubuhnya membeku.

Entah kenapa ia langsung memiliki ketakutan jika Antonio salah memiliki persepsi tentang informasi absurd yang baru saja diketahui olehnya.

Dengan cepat, Nesia menatap Antonio lantas tertawa lebar dan menggerak-gerakkan kedua telapak tangannya, "T—tidak seperti yang kau kira, Antonio. Sungguh. Tidak begitu."

Antonio hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran.

"M—Maksudku, kami tidak melakukan apa-apa kok. Aku hanya menolongnya karena kemarin dia pingsan di jalanan dekat Green Brooklyn. Jadi yah… Ahahaha," Nesia tersenyum garing ke arah Antonio.

Sekalipun apa yang dia katakan seluruhnya adalah sebuah kebenaran, tetapi tetap saja Nesia masih antipati jika Antonio benar-benar salah paham.

Dan jika demikian kan, persepsi Antonio terhadap Nesia akan menjadi buruk, kan?

Dan itu lebih buruk ketimbang mengetahui bahwa seandainya nanti Zayn Malik telah memiliki pendamping hidup.

Namun, yang dilakukan Antonio hanyalah tertawa. Cerah. Dengan giginya yang putih dan rata.

"Bagus, Nes. Kau gadis yang baik. Gadis yang baik," kata Antonio cerah, sembari sebelah telapak tangannya mengacak-acak kecil puncak kepala Nesia, "Aku bangga padamu, Nes."

Dan Nesia hanya bisa tersenyum.

Jika begini sih, ia rasanya sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan Kirkland dan semua tingkah konyolnya. Rasa sakit di bahunya seolah sirna demi melihat wajah, senyum, dan tawa yang senantiasa sukses membuat pipinya merona hangat.

'Aku bangga padamu'?

Ah, jika mendapat perkataan demikian dari Antonio sih, apa artinya sekedar ucapan terimakasih dari Kirkland?

-oOo-

**Next Chapter:**

"_The fuck are you lookin' at, Bastard?! Fuck off!_"

.

"Tidak hanya memberitahuku, tetapi _fratello _juga sering bercerita banyak tentang Nesia, ve~."

.

"Kenapa kau marah pada Feliciano? Aku tidak peduli apa sebab kemarahanmu ini, tetapi jangan kau berbuat kasar pada Feli, Lovino."

"Di mata yang lain, dia selalu tampak seperti _golden boy_, kan? Orang bodoh dan _oblivious _seperti itu… seperti seorang _saint_ saja."

.

"Aku akan pindah ke rumah Kakek, ve~"

"… Kau tidak akan tinggal di Green Brooklyn lagi?"

.

"Kapan-kapan, aku berjanji akan membawamu kesana. Ke Negeriku, tentu saja. Agar kupastikan kau tahu betapa hidup dan hangatnya _The Country of Passion _yang orang-orang bicarakan."

.

"J—jika ada seorang lelaki yang i—ingin memberimu hadiah, kau ingin dia memberimu apa?"

* * *

(1) Itu yang tugasnya kasir nge-check harga-harga barang. Namanya apaan, yak? -_-

Oh ya, mungkin beberapa udah ada yang tahu. Tetapi mulai sekarang, saya akan hemat _space. _Saya sadar jika terkadang A/N saya panjang kayak jumlah episod sinetron Tukang Haji Jualan Bubur :D

* * *

**Pojok Review. Monggo~**

**Kenapa isinya kompetisi centric? /** Oh, ya? Kamu ngerasa gitu? Ciyus miapah enelan Qaqaaa? :D Karena jujur, malah saya ngerasa hal berbau kompetisi itu minim sekali lho. Coba, bahkan saya tidak mencantumkan dengan detil pembahasan diskusi antara Nesia dan kawan-kawan. Saya hanya berusaha kembangkan interaction development antar karakter saja :D Dan saya cukup kaget saat kamu bilang ini kompetisi centric :D **/ Kangen Arthur / **Tuh, doi udah kebagian peran banyak :D **/ Dari penjelasan Alfred, si Arthur udah kelihatan ga OOC kok. Dia ketara tsundere dan ada sisi gentleman-nya / **Makasih #menangislebe **/ Gegara fic ini aku bangga dikatain alay / **Thanks God, I've been for improving your dignity :D #plak **/ Acuh? ****/ **Itu, menurut saya, sama dengan peduli **/ Panjangin chapternya / **Ini udah 6k lho :D **/ Chuyunkz itu apa? / **Itu bahasa alay-nya "Sayang" :D #guekokmahirbangetyak?

* * *

**Review ya, cemundh-cemundh.**

**Entar yang review dapat cinta dari saya deh #inimahdisinsentif  
**

* * *

Thanks so much.

From FHI with chuyunkz,

dis kece (?)


	16. Sixteen: An Absurd Date?

_Just happy reading. I am not really in mood to talk nonsense_. Galau, rasanya pengen keramas (?) :/ Dan oh ya, makasih sekali. Yang _review_ pake akun kemarin banyak banget :D Terimakasih. Ketahuan nih kalian pengen kenalan sama saya yang kece ini :D #pembacalangsungreviewpakeano n

* * *

**_Guidance_:**

**Kompleks gedung A: Tempat di mana para murid kelas 1, dan sebagian kelas 2, belajar secara formal**

**Kompleks gedung B: Tempat di mana para murid kelas 3 belajar secara formal**

**Kompleks gedung C: Tempat di mana para murid kelas 2 belajar secara formal**

**_Character_:**

**Nesia, Antonio, Lovino, Lily, Feliciano, Mei: kelas 1**

**Arthur, Alfred, Tiino, Vash: Kelas 2**

**Francis, Gilbert, Elizaveta, Bella, Andrew, Ludwig, dan karakter2 lain: kelas 3**

**Chau dan Maria: _Excluded_**

* * *

Begitu banyak yang terjadi dalam beberapa waktu terakhir, bagi **Annesia Saraswati**.

Kegiatan sekolah di Hetalia High masih berjalan seperti biasa—baik itu kegiatan formal atau pun kegiatan non-formal seperti ekstrakurikuler atau klub. Begitu pula dengan Nesia. Ia masih mengikuti KBM sebagai siswi kelas satu di Hetalia High. Ia juga masih rutin menjalankan tugasnya sebagai anggota dari Klub Radio yang diikutinya. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini, gadis itu cukup disibukkan oleh kegiatan klub, mengingat Ketua Klub Radio, Senior Francis, yang notabene merupakan siswa tingkat akhir, tengah sibuk memersiapkan ujian akhir. Sehingga pemuda berambut pirang ikal tersebut sering mendaulatkan (secara sepihak) beberapa tugas klub kepada Nesia. Meskipun Nesia tidak sendirian karena ada Mei Lian, dan Senior Tiino yang (dengan senang hati) membantunya, tetapi tetap saja hal itu membuat Nesia akhir-akhir ini cukup sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri.

Kehidupan sosialnya juga berjalan lancar-lancar saja. **Lovino Vargas **dan **Antonio Carriedo** masih menjadi teman satu seperjuangan baginya. Meskipun nama yang terakhir, belakang ini bisa dikatakan tidak sedekat dahulu, tetapi Nesia mencoba berpikir positif bahwa itu dikarenakan pemuda asal negeri Spanyol tersebut tengah repot dengan persiapan klubnya menjelang festival musik perayaan Hari Kemerdekaan Amerika Serikat. Oleh sebab itu, praktis hanya Lovino seorang yang sering menjadi tak hanya teman perjalanan pulang-pergi sekolah, tetapi juga entah bagaimana, menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mana Nesia sudi mengeluarkan semua keluh kesahnya.

Pemuda asal Italia tersebut memang tidak begitu banyak bicara. Akan tetapi ia senantiasa memiliki cara sendiri untuk menenangkan Nesia—meskipun tanpa harus melalui kata-kata.

Dan Nesia suka pada sisi Lovino yang demikian.

Tanggal 4 Juli telah tiba dan seluruh penjuru Amerika Serikat meneriakkan kata _freedom _bersama dengan berkibar megahnya _The Stars Spangled Banner_ di tiap penjuru kota. Nesia dan Lovino menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung ke alun-alun kota, tempat di mana Antonio mengundang mereka untuk menyaksikan penampilannya dan Klub Musik Hetalia High sebagai salah satu perwakilan murid dari beberapa SMA ternama di AS yang berpartisipasi dalam festival tersebut. Malam itu begitu meriah dengan tak hanya berjubelnya manusia di alun-alun kota untuk menikmati festival musik yang dimeriahkan oleh beberapa penyanyi tersohor AS, tetapi juga gempa gempita yang terdengar memekakkan, tetapi di saat yang sama begitu meriah.

Begitu sesak dan ramai, hingga Lovino dan Nesia memilih untuk berdiri di tepian alun-alun, jauh dari pusat panggung. Meskipun Nesia sempat bersihkeras untuk mampu berdiri sedekat mungkin dengan panggung—agar demi Tuhan, siapa tahu Antonio menyadari kehadirannya—tetapi Lovino melarang dengan mengatakan bahwa, "Di sini saja. Tubuhmu kecil. Kau mau terinjak-injak oleh orang-orang AS yang besar-besar demikian?"

Dan Nesia menurut. Selain karena ucapan Lovino masuk akal juga (Ck, derita orang bertubuh mungil sepertinya), juga karena tangan pemuda tersebut yang terasa erat menggenggam lengannya.. seolah menahannya untuk kabur dari sisinya.

Rasanya sekian abad Nesia menunggu penampilan Antoni—ehem! Klub Musik Hetalia High. Bercampur lelah, sumpek, dan dongkol setengah mati pada beberapa pemuda yang ada di sekitarnya, yang tak sekali dua kali melakukan aksi _flirting _terhadapnya. Di mana setiap saat itu terjadi, Nesia harus berterimakasih dalam hati pada Lovino yang memberikan _death glare _gratis pada para pemuda jelalatan tersebut. Bahkan sempat Lovino, mungkin karena kesal dan lelah, menghardik keras, "_The fuck are you lookin' at, Bastard?! Fuck off!_" kepada seorang pemuda, sembari maju ke depan Nesia dan menyembunyikan gadis itu di belakang punggungnya.

Dan ketika Nesia berada di belakang Lovino, ketika yang dilihatnya hanyalah punggung Lovino yang tegap dan lebar—seolah berusaha menyembunyikannya dari semua ancaman di depan sana—Nesia mampu merasakan sikap protektif Lovino terhadapnya.

Dan menurut Nesia, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mengesalkan baginya.

Pada akhirnya, setelah rasanya Nesia berpikir ia ingin pulang saja karena penat, bising, dan kepalanya juga mulai terasa sedikit pusing, pada akhirnya apa yang dinantinya muncul.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo—dengan gitar miliknya yang menyanyikan lagu lawas namun beken sepanjang masa, Dear God milik Avenged Sevenfold, secara akustik.

Ia begitu pandai dan lihai dalam melakukan penampilannya—persiapan berbulan yang telah ia lakukan sepertinya kini menunjukkan hasilnya yang memuaskan. Lihatlah, Antonio sepertinya tidak terintimidasi oleh massa yang begitu banyak di depannya. Tidak gugup akibat sorotan _lighting _dan kamera.

Ia seolah berhasil membuat panggung besar dan megah itu berada dalam kendali dan kuasanya.

Dengan suara semerdu dan permainan gitar selihai dan sebagus itu, maka Nesia tidak heran ketika di akhir performa, pemuda Latin itu mendapat apresiasi meriah dari pengunjung festival. Gadis itu juga tidak heran ketika mendengar tepuk tangan riuh, bahkan siulan, kata-kata penyemangat, dan sebagainya, yang terdengar bersahut-sahutan.

Dan Nesia juga tidak begitu heran—ia hanya tersenyum kecil, ketika melihat seorang gadis _anonymous _dari kumpulan penonton depan panggung, mengangkat dan menyodorkan setangkai mawar merah.

Mengingat sifat dan sikap Antonio terhadap semua orang, Nesia juga tidak begitu terkejut ketika pemuda itu dengan senang hati menerima bunga tersebut—sembari, mungkin, tanpa pemuda itu duga, ia mendapatkan bonus ciuman singkat di pipi kirinya.

Ya.

Nesia tidak heran.

Bahkan meskipun melihat penampilan Antonio hanya dari salah satu _big screens _(1) (karena tidak mungkin Nesia melihat panggung secara langsung dari arah sejauh ini), gadis itu tak pernah heran jika malam ini ia merasa senang, tetapi juga sedikit sakit hati.

Sepertinya pemuda yang diam-diam ia kasihi, memiliki sejuta cara untuk menarik perhatian dan cinta dari orang sekitarnya.

Rasanya…

Rasanya jarak yang membentang antara dirinya semakin jauh saja.

Seperti sekarang.

Ketika Antonio berada di panggung sebesar dan semewah itu, sedangkan Nesia hanya berdiri menyepi dari perhatian dan pandangan manusia.

* * *

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**I just own the plot **of the story and** I don't gain any commercial advantages **by publishing this fic**.**

**Warning: ****AU****, ****Human Name, High School****, ****OC****, ****OoC**** yang mendewa, **(highly possible)** crack pairs, **(a lil')** Nesia-centric, **but** no Mary Sue/Gary Stu **I assure you :D **totally absurd.**

**Pairing: **Anda bisa menebak sendiri mana yang _**main pairing**_, dan mana yang sekedar _**hints **_dan _**fans service **_:p

**Ini murni dari pemikiran saya. Maaf jika kebetulan ada kesamaan ide karena setting gakuen sangat banyak di FHI. Itu tidak disengaja :D**

Long Live FHI and **Say NO to Plagiarism****! **Mari** berkarya dengan hati dan imajinasi :D**

**Maju FHI!  
**

**Happy reading**

* * *

Hubungan Nesia dengan **Lily Zwingli **juga tidak banyak berubah. Gadis lugu, manis, dan imut (ini pendapat pribadi Nesia) itu masih tetap seperti biasanya. Tetap anggun, ramah, sopan, dan semua sifat _ladylike _yang Nesia harapkan ada pada dirinya sendiri. Dan tentu saja, Lily juga tidak banyak berubah terkait pandangannya mengenai 'bagaimana sebaiknya Nesia harus mengakhiri perjalanan kisah cintanya' _bullshit _semacam itu. Vash Zwngli dan **Arthur Kirkland **adalah dua nama yang—entah mengapa, otak Lily mulai sinting, Nesia pikir—menjadi kandidat utama menurut Lily.

Oke, baiklah. Mungkin terkait Vash, Nesia masih bisa memaklumi—karena Lily juga bukan satu-satunya orang yang masih terkadang menggodainya dengan Vash, contohnya adalah Senior 'Jenggot' Francis itu. Dan sepertinya Nesia juga tidak terlalu memikirkan—pasti Vash juga menyadari akhirnya bahwa semua pada waktu dahulu adalah sebuah keterpaksaan.

Tetapi, pertanyaannya, dari Hong Kong, Zimbabwe, Etiopia, Antartika, Lily bisa ngotot dan bersikukuh bahwa Nesia memiliki _chemistry _dengan si monster alis itu?! Mungkin pandangan seorang aristokrat atau lady sejati seperti Lily berbeda dengan gadis biasa seperti Nesia—tetapi orang tololpun pasti akan tahu bahwa alih-alih cinta, perasaan Arthur dan Nesia terhadap satu sama lain adalah seperti perasaan yang dirasakan para peserta di film Hunger Games—yakni pengen banget buat saling ngebunuh!

Jadi bagaimana Lily bisa memandang mereka tampak _cute, _imut, manis, _lovey dovey_, tralala trilili blah blah seperti itu?!

Karena apa?

Karena memang mereka menganggap satu sama lain merupakan makhluk paling menjengkelkan dan eksistensinya paling mubadzir di dunia ini!

Berbicara mengenai si alis jelek itu, Nesia jadi tidak bisa melupakan kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Ketika pada akhirnya kelompok mereka, bersama dengan kelompok Senior Herdevary, Eduard Von Bock, dan Senior Braginski, menjalani kualifikasi tingkat kota.

Museum Kota adalah tempat yang dipilih dalam debat yang akan berlangsung beberapa jam saja. Akan tetapi Madame Jeanne yang super duper perfeksionis tersebut memberi intimidasi mental kepada semua peserta—yang pada intinya, dia tidak akan memaafkan (bahkan mem-_black list_) sedikit pun kesalahan atau keteledoran.

Dan berujunglah pada Nesia dan Alfred yang kelabakan—di mana Arthur, sialnya, tampak begitu tenang seolah ia sudah memiliki strategi untuk menang.

Cih.

Sehari sebelum hari H, Madame Jeanne dan beberapa guru pendamping, membawa kedua kelompok untuk menginap di hotel dekat Museum Kota. Iya, hotel. Karena sekali lagi, Madame Jeanne merupakan tipikal seseorang yang perfeksionis—ia ingin semuanya siap seperti apa yang diinginkannya. Jadi, daripada membiarkan para murid istirahat dengan tenang di rumah, ia membawa mereka berkumpul dan menginap di hotel untuk menjalani _lecturing _semalam darinya.

Tetapi meskipun sifatnya yang sangat dingin, perfeksionis, dan sangat mampu membuat preman sekolah ngompol di celana demikian, usaha Madame Jeanne pada akhirnya membuahkan hasil yang manis.

Karena salah satu kelompok perwakilan Hetalia High mampu menjadi satu dari dua perwakilan kota mereka.

Dan kelompok yang beruntung tersebut, (sialnya atau untungnya?) adalah kelompok Arthur Kirkland.

Hal ini dikarenakan kelompok Senior Herdevary hanya kalah beberapa poin dari kelompok pemenang satunya, yakni salah satu perwakilan Jeferson High (2).

Entah apa yang harus Nesia rasakan, gadis itu cukup galau. Di satu sisi, ia merasa senang—tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak bangga menjadi perwakilan sekolah yang lolos dalam kualifikasi pertama dari debat nasional prestisius seperti ini? Begitu malam hari setelah kompetisi, Madame Jeanne memberitahu hasilnya kepada mereka, Nesia langsung saja mengucap syukur kepada Tuhan.

Dan gadis itu menghabiskan sejumlah besar pulsa telepon genggamnya untuk menelpon tak hanya keluarganya di Indonesia, tetapi juga beberapa teman dekatnya, seperti Lily, Lovino, Antonio, Chau, dan Maria, mengenai berita baik ini.

Akan tetapi, sekalipun ia sangat gembira, tetapi di sisi lain ia juga merasa tidak nyaman dengan hasil takdir yang membawa kelompok mereka menuju kemenangan. Alasannya sih juga itu-itu saja: jika mereka menang, maka otomatis ia masih akan 'terikat kontrak paksa' untuk bekerja sama dengan monster alis itu lebih lama lagi, 'kan?

Dan itu sangat menyiksa, demi apapun juga!

Habisnya, sepertinya pemuda itu bisa mati jika sehari saja tidak memaki, menghardik, atau menghina Nesia. Sekarang lebih ekstrem lagi, pemuda itu bahkan tidak segan-segan mendiskon total harga diri Nesia di depan publik. Seperti saat kelompok mereka tampil dalam debat, pemuda itu berkata bahwa,

"_…Maaf, mungkin _partner _saya ini lupa dan tidak begitu mengerti. Maka saya akan sedikit mengklarifikasi bahwa tekanan psikologis masyarakat miskin yang dirasakan di negara berkembang relatif lebih rendah daripada tekanan psikologis masyarakat miskin di negara maju. Hal ini, mungkin tidak disadari oleh _partner_ saya, dikarenakan bahwa…"_

Dan kalimat selebihnya tidak Nesia ingat—dan ia juga tidak sudi mengingat. Pada waktu itu ia hanya menatap tak percaya kepada Arthur yang masih dengan PD dan tenangnya menjelaskan argumennya.

Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu bisa demikian santainya melakukan pelanggaran HAM yang dijunjung negerinya yang katanya sangat liberal itu? Hak mengeluarkan pendapat?

..dan catat bahwa si alis itu dengan terang-terangan menyalahkan Nesia, di depan ratusan _audience _dan tiga juri. Dan catat bahwa, berkat 'tudingan' Arthur tersebut, begitu kompetisi telah selesai, Nesia langsung dihardik habis-habisan oleh Madame Jeanne.

Bayangkan betapa Nesia waktu itu ingin sekali mencari boneka _voodo_ dan langsung menuliskan nama Arthur Kirkland di boneka santet tersebut!

Dan penampilan debat mereka kemudian hanya diisi oleh Alfred dan Arthur—Nesia merasa kembali menjadi orang asing yang seolah berfungsi hanya menjadi pelengkap kelompok mereka agar berjumlah tiga orang dan lolos seleksi administrasi. Karena Arthur sama sekali tidak memberi kesempatan—jikapun iya, maka itupun akan sedikit dikritiknya terang-terangan.

Akhirnya, **sepanjang debat**, Nesia kebanyakan hanya menyampaikan **posisi dasar** **dan kesimpulan**.

Dan kompetisi macam apa itu… Apanya yang kata Senior Alfred mengenai _Team Management bullshit_, jika orang yang dibelanya sendiri begitu ogah bahkan melirik ke arah Nesia tanpa pandangan sinis dan membuat Nesia merasa sangat inferior.

Masih banyak lagi. Masih banyak lagi siksaan mental yang diberikan Arthur kepada Nesia, baik saat penampilan debat atau di luar itu, seperti di hotel.

_"Makanmu banyak sekali, sih. Tanpa _table-manner_… Ketahuan sekali kau berasal dari kelas mana."_

Atau,

_"Kau ini bodoh, ya? Siapa yang menyuruhmu memberi argumen seperti tadi? Gara-gara kau, kita nyaris kehilangan poin, tahu?!"_

Atau,

"_Eh, kau lihat miniatur kera di museum tadi? Melihatnya, aku langsung _déjà vu _padamu, lho_."

Mengingat semua itu, Nesia semakin menekuk sebal dahinya sembari melengkungkan ke bawah bibirnya.

Sudah ia duga. Semua percuma saja. Kompetisi ini seolah menjadi jalan baginya untuk bunuh diri selain minum asam sulfat.

Habisnya… entah mengapa, apapun yang ia lakukan, hubungan dan pandangannya terhadap Arthur Kirkland tidak akan berubah. Begitu pula sebaliknya—Arthur Kirkland juga memandang Nesia sebagai objek empuk untuk penindasan verbalnya.

Sampai kapan ini berakhir…

Pandangan Nesia semakin sayu, terarah ke arah luar kantin kompleks A. Di luar memang tidak hujan, tetapi udara cukup dingin hingga membuat gadis itu langsung mengajak Lily untuk menikmati secangkir _latte _hangat saat periode istirahat sekolah sekarang. Sementara Lily pamit untuk berbincang sebentar pada teman sekelasnya di meja lain, di sinilah Nesia berada.

Di meja pojok, memandang ke luar jendela, sendiri, dengan aura depresi yang tampak jelas mengerubunginya.

Ck.

Menyedihkan sekali.

'Hentikan, Nes! Hentikan!' makinya pada diri sendiri, 'Untuk apa kau memikirkan orang sinting itu terus? Seperti dia pernah memikirkan perbuatannya terhadapmu saja! Coba pikirkan hal yang lain! Hal yang menyenangkan! Seperti… seperti… kau dengan Antonio? Senyumnya? Wajahnya? Dan betapa lucunya anak-anak kalian kela—"

"Ow!"

Gadis itu memekik kaget bercampur sakit ketika merasakan rasa panas yang tiba-tiba menyengat di telapak tangannya yang tertaruh pasrah di meja. Menatap ke depan, ia sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang menaruh piring berisi _spagetti _hangat di mejanya—setelah sebelumnya Nesia yakin, pemuda itu dengan sengaja menyentuhkan piring panas itu ke telapak tangan Nesia.

Mendelik, Nesia sedikit menghardik kesal, "Feliciano! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Ya. Sekarang Nesia tidak akan salah tebak antara Lovino Vargas dengan saudara kembarnya, Feliciano Vargas. Jika diperhatikan dan dipikir baik-baik, banyak hal yang mampu membedakan keduanya yang sekilas tampak sebagai kembar identik itu. Pertama, keriwil Lovino terdapat di sebelah kanan kepala, sedangkan keriwil Feliciano mencuat di sebelah kiri kepala. Kedua, jika Feliciano senantiasa memberikan pandangan tersenyum (atau mengantuk?) dari kedua matanya, maka yang diberikan oleh pandangan Lovino kebanyakan hanyalah pandangan mengintimidasi, _death glare_, menghardik, dan semua pandangan yang jauh dari kata "tersenyum", seperti yang dimiliki adik kembarnya. Ketiga, jika Feliciano selalu menggunakan sisipan 've~' absurd dan misteriusnya dalam setiap kalimat yang diucapkan, maka Lovino akan senantiasa menyisipkan kata _fuck, shit, dammit, bastard, bitch, jerk, hell, _dan semua kata yang membuatmu mengedutkan ujung sebelah matamu.

Mereka benar-benar, di satu sisi, bagaikan pinang dibelah dua. Dan sisi yang lain, bagaikan bumi dan langit yang benar-benar berbeda.

"Habisnya, Annesia terlihat melamun terus, ve~" ujar Feliciano, yang membuat Nesia semakin penasaran akan arti 've~' misterius tersebut.

Salah satu kosa kata Italia, kah?

"Kau membuatku terkejut, Feliiii," ujar Nesia gemas, tetapi melihat wajah polos dan ramah itu, selalu membuat Nesia tidak bisa menahan lama-lama rasa kesalnya, "Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan kau ada di situ?"

Feliciano tertawa kecil, "Baru saja, ve~," ujarnya, lantas melanjutkan setelah mengunyah dan menelan sesendok _spagetti _miliknya, "Lagipula aku ke sini juga ingin memberimu ucapan selamat."

Nesia menaikkan sedikit alisnya, heran.

Ucapan selamat?

Seolah mampu menerka pikiran Nesia, Feliciano melanjutkan, "Berita lolosnya kelompokmu dalam kualifikasi tingkat kota tentu saja, ve~."

Nesiah hanya meng-oh tanpa suara, sembari meminum beberapa teguk _latte _hangatnya.

Tentu saja, ucapan selamat apa lagi.

Tetapi…

"Mengapa?" tanya Nesia menatap Feliciano.

"Nesia bicara apa?" Feliciano tertawa kecil, "Itu sudah menjadi berita besar di sekolah ini—mengapa apalagi?"

"Maksudku, mengapa sekarang? Toh berita ini sudah ada sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu," Nesia mengendikkan bahu, lantas menoleh ke sekitar, berusaha mencari teman perempuannya yang tadi pamit dan entah kenapa, sampai sekarang masih belum kembali juga.

Ah itu dia di sana. Lily Zwingli yang masih tengah mengobrol dengan seorang gadis perempuan lainnya.

"Karena aku belum sempat memberimu ucapan selamat secara langsung, ve~. Jikapun sempat, pasti aku lupa," gumam Feliciano sembari kembali melahap sesendok _spagetti _ke mulutnya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Feli," Nesia tersenyum kecil, "Bukan persoalan besar."

Feliciano menggeleng, "Tapi aku merasa aku perlu mengucapkannya, ve~. Karena kata _F__ratello, _berita ini termasuk berita yang bagus, ve~."

Ah, Lovino?

Tentu saja. Lovino adalah salah satu orang yang pertama kali mendengar berita ini langsung dari Nesia, meski hanya melalui telepon.

"…Lovino memberitahumu juga?" tanya Nesia.

Feliciano mengangguk, "Tidak hanya memberitahuku, tetapi _F__ratello _juga sering bercerita banyak tentang Nesia, ve~."

Apa?

Nesia hanya mengerutkan kening bingung. Untuk apa Lovino bercerita banyak mengenai dirinya, kepada adik kembarnya? Apakah Lovino sudah demikian memandang dekat Nesia terhadap dirinya?

Feliciano melanjutkan, "Seperti saat memberitahuku perihal berita kemenangan kelompokmu, _F__ratello _terlihat sangat gembira. Aku masih ingat, dia menceritakannya dengan ekspresi seolah-olah dialah yang memenangkan debat itu, ve~."

Lantas, pemuda itu menatap Nesia sembari tersenyum, "_Fratello _sepertinya sangat bahagia karena telah mengenalmu, Annesia. Aku, adiknya, sangat yakin soal itu."

Dan Nesia hanya terdiam.

Sedemikian dekatkah hubungannya dengan Lovino? Sedemikian pedulinyakah Lovino terhadap dirinya? Hingga ia turut begitu gembira saat Nesia bahagia—seperti dalam kemenangan kompetisi itu.

Tetapi…

Bukankah selama ini Lovino memang selalu demikian? Selalu ada bersama Nesia. Tidak pernah meninggalkannya. Sekalipun ia tidak pernah berucap manis, sekalipun pandangannya sering kali terlihat tajam, tetapi toh pemuda itu selalu ada setiap Nesia membutuhkan pertolongan.

Dari dulu.

Dari semenjak dahulu—bahkan ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Mengingatnya, Nesia tersenyum kecil sembari menghela napas dalam-dalam.

Ia hanya mengucapkan apa yang dahulu pernah ia pikirkan, ketika Lovino melemparkan sebuah apel merah dari taman Hetalia High, kepada dirinya yang tengah merasa lapar (3).

"Lovino Vargas memang sangat baik."

-oOo-

Berjalan tenang, tetapi Lovino tetap tidak mampu mengenyahkan rasa tidak nyamannya ketika ia merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Dari sudut matanya yang sesekali melirik ke samping, ia berkali-kali melihat bahwa Annesia sering mengulum ringisan lebar seperti orang idiot, kepadanya.

Apa dahi gadis itu baru saja terbentur tiang? Habisnya, perjalanan pulang sekolah bersama ini terasa begitu canggung bagi Lovino, ketika Nesia senantiasa tersenyum dan meringis—kelewat sering dan senantiasa tersenyum dan meringis, hingga ke tahap di mana hal itu sangat membuat Lovino tidak nyaman dan merasa aneh.

Tidak tahan lagi, Lovino membuka suara, "Ada apa?"

Dan Nesia hanya meringis lebar sembari berjalan dan menoleh ke arah samping—ke arah Lovino, "Tidak~ Tidak ada apa-apa~"

Lovino mendecak kesal, terlihat sekali tidak puas dengan jawaban yang baru saja didapatkannya, "Kenapa kau senantiasa tersenyum seperti itu?"

Mendengarnya, Nesia pura-pura cemberut dan me-_mellow_-kan suaranya, "Tidak boleh, ya~? Apa menurutmu aku kelihatan jelek jika aku terus tersenyum begini?"

Dan senyum Nesia semakin lebar ketika Lovino tidak menjawab, malah memalingkan mukanya ke arah samping yang tak mampu dilihat oleh Nesia.

"… Bicara apa kau…"

Nesia tertawa, lantas menoel-noel lengan Lovino yang berbalut mantel berwarna hitam, "Kenapa kau baik sekali padaku, sih?" selidik Nesia sembari berusaha menatap wajah Lovino yang masih terpalingkan.

"Guh!" Sepertinya Lovino tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pertanyaan seperti itulah yang akan terajukan oleh Nesia, "A—apa yang kau bicarakan— Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh bertanya demikian?" heran Nesia, semakin heran ketika sepertinya Lovino terdengar cukup canggung baik dari nada suara ataupun sikapnya sekarang yang menolak memandang ke arahnya, "Aku hanya dengar dari Feliciano bahwa kau begitu sering bercerita tentangku padanya. Dan bahkan, kau turut sangat bergembira mengenai kemenangan kelompokku—"

"Apa?"

Nesia sedikit terkaget ketika Lovino memotong ucapannya. Bukan hanya itu saja, gadis itu juga heran karena ketika mengucapkan kata 'apa?' tersebut, Lovino pada akhirnya menoleh dan memberinya tatapan terkejut pada Nesia—hingga kini, Nesia mampu melihat betapa meronanya wajah pemuda itu.

Merona merah, hangat, di sore hari awal musim gugur yang dingin.

"A…," Nesia seolah tidak menemukan kata-katanya. Ia cukup terkejut juga melihat Lovino dalam 'keadaan' yang demikian—siapa pernah menyangka jika pemuda bermulut sangar seperti dirinya ternyata mampu _blushing _sedemikian parah?

Itu antara manis dan… cukup aneh?

"Kubilang, apa yang baru saja kau katakan, _dammit_!" seolah menyadari bahwa Nesia memerhatikan transformasi warna wajahnya, Lovino semakin menggeram kesal, dan ujungnya, wajah itu semakin menuju ke arah merah.

Sedikit tidak mengerti kenapa Lovino tiba-tiba marah padanya, Nesia berujar, "Aku hanya bilang, Feliciano menceritakan bahwa—"

"_That damn stupid fuckhead_…," geram Lovino sembari menatap nyalang ke arah depan, seolah ia siap membantai siapa yang dimaksud dengannya sebagai '_that damn stupid fuckhead_' tersebut.

"Kenapa kau marah pada Feliciano?" ujar Nesia, sedikit merasa tidak terima jika Feliciano menjadi objek kemarahan yang dirasakan Lovino, "Aku tidak peduli apa sebab kemarahanmu ini, tetapi jangan kau berbuat kasar pada Feli, Lovino."

Lovino mendengus, "Tentu saja. Anak baik seperti dia memang tidak boleh dimarahi oleh siapapun."

Maksudnya?

"Kenapa—"

"Di mata yang lain, dia selalu tampak seperti _golden boy_, 'kan?" Lovino tersenyum miring, "Orang bodoh dan _oblivious _seperti itu… seperti seorang _saint_ saja."

Sepanjang Lovino berujar, Nesia hanya menatap tidak mengerti ke arah pemuda itu.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, memang bukan pertama kali ini Nesia mendengar Lovino berucap kata-kata sinis seperti itu terhadap adik kembarnya sendiri—dan kebanyakan Nesia tidak mengerti apa maksud Lovino, dan pemuda itu sepertinya juga enggan menjelaskan.

Akan tetapi, Nesia yakin bahwa apapun maksud perkataan Lovino, Nesia percaya bahwa ada sesuatu tentang Feliciano, yang pernah, atau sedang, menyakiti perasaan Lovino.

Hanya saja Nesia tidak mengerti apa itu—dan ia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mengusik urusan pribadi orang lain.

"…Tetapi Lovino," ujar Nesia, memegang sebelah lengan Lovino dan membuat keduanya berhenti melangkah. Ditatapnya kedua mata Lovino yang kini menatap heran ke arahnya, "Bagiku… kau lebih baik daripada Feliciano," ujar Nesia yakin, "Dari awal… dari awal kita bertemu, aku tahu bahwa kau orang yang baik. Aku tahu itu, bahkan sebelum aku mengenal Feliciano."

Sejenak, Nesia amati bahwa kedua _emerald_ itu tampak sedikit melebar—seolah pemiliknya tengah dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yang tidak pernah disangkanya.

Namun Nesia tidak pernah menyesal mengatakannya. Karena apa yang dikatakannya juga sebuah kebenaran, bukan kebohongan.

Dari awal, Nesia sudah mensyukuri pertemanannya dengan Lovino—ia mensyukuri apapun yang telah Lovino lakukan untuknya.

Dan ia tidak mau jika pemuda itu berkata-kata seolah-olah ia lebih inferior daripada adik kembarnya sendiri.

Dan ketika melihat bahwa wajah putih kecoklatan itu terlihat kembali merona—mungkin Lovino cukup kedinginan berada di udara luar begini, pikir Nesia—gadis itu tidak sanggup menahan senyum lebarnya kembali.

Pasti karena gemas atau ingin menenangkan Lovino, sembari masih meringis lebar dan hangat, Nesia tanpa ragu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah kepala Lovino—berniat mengacak pelan helai kecoklatan itu.

Dan Lovino tidak sempat menghindar ketika sebelah tangan gadis itu telah berada di kepalanya—lebih tepatnya, di samping kanan kepalanya…

… Dan dengan gemas mengacak helai-helai di samping kanan kepalanya, bersama dengan keriwilnya.

"Ahahaha," Nesia tertawa, semakin gemas ketika entah mengapa, kini wajah Lovino semakin memerah padam, "Jadi, kau tidak usah berkata-kata aneh seperti itu lagi, ya?"

Dan tubuh di depannya itu sedikit bergetar bersama dengan kedua emeraldnya yang separuh tertutup itu.

"H—henti—Nnnhhh…"

.

.

Eh?

.

.

Gerakan tangan Nesia di kepala Lovino terhenti bersamaan dengan suara aneh yang baru saja dikeluarkan Lovino. Gadis itu hanya meng-eh dengan heran tanpa suara.

Dan seperti sadar akan apa yang terjadi, Lovino hanya membelalak lebar dengan muka memerah padam—beberapa titik keringat bahkan muncul di beberapa titik di wajahnya.

Menepis pelan tangan Nesia dari kepalanya, pemuda itu hanya berujar lirih, "… Jangan lakukan itu lagi dan sekarang ayo pulang."

Hanya itu yang diucapkan Lovino lirih sembari menunduk, ketika pemuda itu berbalik dan memutuskan untuk kembali melangkah.

Beberapa hari selanjutnya, karena tidak kuasa menahan rasa penasarannya, Nesia pada akhirnya menanyakan keanehan sikap Lovino tersebut kepada Feliciano yang kebetulan ditemuinya di kantin sekolah.

Dan percayalah, jawaban yang diberikan Feliciano adalah jawaban yang tidak pernah Nesia sangka akan menjadi penyebab keanehan sikap Lovino.

Jawaban yang jelas, membuat wajah baik Nesia atau Feliciano, kontan memerah ketika mendengarnya.

Dan Nesia bersumpah tidak akan mengulangi lagi kebodohannya.

-oOo-

Mematut diri di depan sebuah cermin besar, ia nyaris tidak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya. Kedua bola hitam kecoklatannya sedikit menyipit menatap pantulan bayangan di cermin itu. Mulutnya setengah membuka menatap apa yang kini ditampilkan oleh cermin di ruang yang biasa disebut sebagai kamar.

Iya, Annesia tidak akan berhenti terheran. Berdiri termangu di dalam kamarnya malam hari itu. Menatap terpaku pada cermin yang biasa ia pakai untuk menatap refleksi kerapian dirinya.

Tetapi, seberapapun ia terheran, namun di saat yang sama ia juga tahu, bahwa objek keheranannya adalah dirinya sendiri. Benar—refleksi di depannya adalah dirinya sendiri.

Siapa lagi? Tidak seperti di kamar ini ada orang lain selain dirinya.

Sebuah gaun terusan berwarna biru muda menutupi tubuhnya hingga ke bagian lutut, dengan begitu sempurna—tidak terlalu mencolok, namun juga terlihat sangat pas membalut tiap lekuk tubuh feminimnya. Bahu dan punggung atasnya yang bebas tampak tertutupi oleh helai rambutnya yang, khusus malam ini saja, ia biarkan tergerai, terbebas dari jeratan ikat rambut yang rutin tiap hari mengikatnya. Rambut berwarna hitam dan sedikit bergelombang di bagian ujung, itu, tampak menjuntai, dengan sebuah jepitan perak berbentuk bunga melati, yang tersemat manis di sisi kiri kepalanya, meringkas poninya. Sebuah _wedges _berwarna putih menjadi pijakan kedua kakinya, membuatnya merasa bahwa dirinya seolah bertambah tinggi beberapa senti dari biasanya. Sebuah liontin emas putih pemberian ibunya, untuk malam ini terpakai dan menggantung indah ke dada atasnya—sebuah kalung yang selama ini hanya tersimpan diam dalam kotak yang ia gunakan sebagai tempat penyimpanan semua benda berharganya.

Wajahnya yang putih kekuningan, kini semakin tampak cerah dengan polesan tipis _make-up_—terimakasih pada bantuan Chau, karena Nesia sendiri tidak begitu pandai dalam mengaplikasikan peralatan berhias seorang wanita. Hanya dengan sapuan tipis _blush on_, _lip gloss_ _soft pink_, bedak, dan semua peralatan _make-up _lainnya yang hanya Chau yang mengerti apa namanya. Chau sendiri bilang Nesia tidak memerlukan apa yang disebut… mas… masker? Maskara? Apapun itu, karena bulu mata Nesia sendiri sudah cukup lentik dan tebal tanpa bantuan benda tersebut.

Pada intinya, hanya satu.

Ia malam ini sungguh, tampak berbeda.

Kemanakah gadis tomboi itu? Kemanakah gadis yang tidak begitu peduli akan penampilan itu? Dan siapa pula sekarang yang tengah ditatapnya? Siapa gadis yang sepertinya mampu menyaingi aura _lady _yang dimiliki Lily Zwingli? Siapa sekarang wanita bergaun dan tampak feminim itu?

Apakah ini pantas dan patut Nesia lakukan?

Mendapat pemikiran seperti, gadis itu menggeleng cepat-cepat dan memejamkan mata.

Berpikir apa lagi. Tentu saja ia harus melakukan semua ini! Tentu saja sesekali ia harus keluar dari zona nyamannya sebagai seorang gadis yang suka bertralala trililili dan sekarang mulai perhatikan penampilan!

Hanya untuk malam ini saja.

Lagipula, bukankah ini memang tujuannya?

Tidak salah, 'kan, jika sesekali tampil feminim dan cantik di depan Antonio Carriedo? Wajar sekali 'kan, jika seseorang ingin tampil sempurna di depan orang yang berarti baginya?

Hanya untuk malam ini saja.

Karena juga, malam ini, adalah malam pertama di mana Antonio mengajaknya keluar berdua.

Hanya berdua.

Jadi, wajar, 'kan, jika Nesia tampil _all out _seperti sekarang?

Mendapat pemikiran seperti itu, senyum lebar terkembang di bibirnya.

Perasaannya sekarang antara senang, bahagia, cemas, gugup, dan yang paling terasa, antusias.

Ini… Ini seperti kencan, 'kan?

Aha!

Menatap untuk yang terakhir kalinya pada refleksi dirinya di cermin tersebut, Annesia kemudian berbalik. Menyambar tas kecil putihnya di ranjang, lantas mengambil mantel coklatnya dari gantungan baju di balik pintu kamarnya.

Ia siap menjalani **'kencan'** pertamanya di negeri Amerika Serikat ini.

-oOo-

Menutup pintu apartemennya, Nesia menghela napas dalam-dalam. Dalam hati, gadis itu berdoa bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja—semua akan baik-baik saja.

Sial.

Kenapa setelah keluar dari apartemen, perasaan ragu dan takut tiba-tiba hinggap di hatinya?

Pantaskah ia berdandan seperti ini? Tidak berlebihankah? Apakah Antonio suka? Bagaimana jika nanti alih-alih terkagum, pemuda itu malah memandang heran dan aneh padanya? Atau justru, pemuda itu malah tertawa dan melihat Nesia yang mirip dengan badut ulang tahun?

Uh.

Mendapat kepribadian dan penampilanmu berubah total hanya dalam beberapa jam saja, memang membutuhkan kepercayaan diri dan mental yang begitu besar!

Dan Nesia sekarang berada dalam krisis kepercayaan diri dan mental tersebut.

Cklek.

"Adik bodoh, kutunggu kau di luar. Cepatlah!"

Suara pintu yang terbuka disusul dengan teriakan itu, membuat Nesia menoleh ke arah samping. Dan tentu saja ia mampu menebak siapa pemilik suara tadi—siapa lagi yang tinggal tepat di samping kiri apartemennya, selain Lovino Vargas?

"Lovino?" Nesia tersenyum lebar menyapa pemuda tersebut.

Dan gadis itu terheran ketika alih-alih segera merespon sapaan Nesia dengan ucapan atau tindakan apapun, Nesia lihat Lovino malah terdiam.

Berdiri terdiam, dengan kedua mata yang sedikit membelalak menatapnya.

Dan Nesia sangat sadar ketika pemuda itu meneliti penampilannya, dari ujung rambut hingga ujung jemari kakinya yang berada di atas _wedges _putih miliknya.

Lama. Cukup lama pemuda itu memerhatikannya, hingga sampai pada tahap di mana hal itu membuat Nesia sedikit merasa tidak nyaman.

Menunduk, gadis itu memeluk erat mantelnya yang belum ia pakai, dan menatap lantai di bawahnya, "…Aku terlihat begitu aneh, ya?" gumamnya mencicit lirih, merasa ketidakpercayaandirinya langsung meningkat dengan sikap yang diberikan Lovino padanya.

Tidak mendengar respon Lovino meskipun pertanyaannya telah terlontar beberapa detik yang lalu, Nesia mendongak. Dan didapatinya pemuda itu mengerjap cepat menatapnya—seolah dengan dongakan Nesia, ia telah dibuyarkan dari apapun yang menjadi objek pikirannya.

Dan Lovino dengan cepat mengalihkan muka ke samping.

Sekalipun demikian, di bawah lampu lorong apartemen yang cukup terang, Nesia mampu melihat semburat rona merah tipis di wajah pemuda tersebut.

Menyadari hal itu, Nesia hanya menghela napas lelah. Sepertinya semua ini sia-sia. Lihatlah, bahkan Lovino sampai tidak mau melihatnya.

Apakah penampilannya kali ini begitu memalukan hingga membuat pemuda itu _blushing _menahan tawa begitu?

"_Fratello_, aku—Ah, Annesia!"

Pikiran galau Nesia terhenti begitu mendengar suara tersebut. Menoleh, ia melihat Feliciano keluar dari dalam apartemen Lovino, dengan sebuah ransel besar di punggungnya dan sebuah koper di tangan kanannya.

"Feliciano?" balas Nesia sembari meringis lebar, "Tumben sekali kau di sini?"

"Kau juga Nesia, ve~" Feliciano menatap Nesia dengan senyum tipis, "Kau tampak begitu cantik malam ini, ve~ Ada apa?"

_Blush_.

Mendengar pujian tersebut, Nesia menunduk dan mengangkat tangannya, hendak merapikan poninya. Tetapi kebiasaannya di saat kikuk itu harus terhenti ketika ia menyadari bahwa tidak ada poni yang menutupi dahinya, ketika poni itu sendiri kini tersematkan ke samping oleh jepitan melatinya.

Alhasil, gadis itu hanya tersenyum lebar dengan kedua pipi yang sejak awal tampak merona oleh sapuan tipis _blush on_, kini semakin merah.

"Ah.. terimakasih, Feliciano."

Feliciano menggeleng, "Untuk apa terimakasih? Aku hanya mengatakan kejujuran, ve~ Kau memang tampak luar biasa malam ini, Nes," lantas pemuda itu menoleh ke arah samping, kepada Kakaknya yang masih berdiam sepi, "Bukan begitu, _Fratello_ ve—"

"_Shut the fuck up_, adik bodoh!" bentak Lovino tanpa menoleh. Dipelototinya secara tajam tembok yang menjadi objek tatapannya sekarang, "Kau ini perempuan atau apa? Lama sekali menunggumu berkemas!"

"Lovino!" Nesia melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah, tanda tidak suka, "Feliciano hanya bertanya padamu, kau tidak harus berkata kasar begitu padanya."

Sejenak Lovino hanya terdiam tanpa membalas. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, pemuda itu mendengus, lantas berbalik dan mulai melangkah menjauh dari dua orang di belakangnya, "Cepat, adik bodoh! Aku tidak mau menunggumu lebih lama lagi, _dammit_!"

"Tetapi, _Fratello_!" teriak Feliciano, "Kau belum mengunci apartemen—"

"Demi Tuhan siapa orang yang ingin mencuri di apartemen jelek seperti ini?!"

-oOo-

Di sinilah mereka berada sekarang. Berdiri di samping jalan umum, tepat di depan gerbang Green Brooklyn—apartemen mereka.

Udara malam ini cukup dingin, membuat Nesia segera mengenakan mantelnya untuk menghangatkan dirinya. Lalu lalang kendaraan tampak di jalanan di depan mereka, dengan mondar-mandirnya kendaraan dan manusia yang keluar-masuk gerbang apartemen Green Brooklyn.

"Omong-omong… kau akan kemana? Tampil sebegini istimewa…," Feliciano tersenyum sembari menatap Nesia.

"A—anu…," Nesia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kembali menghangat demi membayangkan wajah seorang pemuda yang sebentar lagi, akan hadir di depannya—menjemputnya, "Antonio akan menjemputku—jalan-jalan ke festival di kota."

Sial.

Pake tergagap, lagi!

"Festival kota?" tanya Feliciano terheran, yang direspon oleh anggukan Nesia.

"Festival tahunan yang diselenggarakan oleh para imigran Jepang di kota ini, kau tahu?' jelas Nesia, "Yah, aku tahu itu juga dari Antonio, sih…"

"Bilang pada Bastardo itu bahwa aku tidak bisa ikut."

Cukup terkejut Nesia ketika Lovino membuka suara. Tetapi sayangnya, apa yang diucapkan Lovino justru membuat Nesia terkejut dan di saat yang sama, meratapi nasibnya sendiri.

Te—ternyata ini bukan kencan, ya? Nesia pikir Antonio hanya mengundang dirinya—Argh!

Entah kenapa, Nesia sangat bersyukur Tuhan memiliki caraNya sendiri untuk membuat Lovino 'menyingkir' dari 'misi' Nesia.

'Dasar culas' hardik Nesia pada dirinya sendiri, 'Tetapi… terkadang kita memang harus pisahkan antara urusan cinta dan persahabatan. Haha!' lanjutnya licik dan absurd.

"Memangnya kalian mau kemana?" tanya Nesia sembari mendekapkan kedua lengannya di dadanya, mencoba mengurangi rasa menggigil khas udara malam musim gugur.

Feliciano-lah yang merespon pertanyaan Nesia, karena Lovino sendiri hanya berdiri terdiam memandangi jalanan di depannya dengan pandangan datar, "Aku akan pindah ke rumah Kakek, ve~"

"Pindah?" Nesia mengernyit heran, "… Kau tidak akan tinggal di Green Brooklyn lagi?"

Menggeleng, Feliciano tersenyum lirih, "Tetapi sesekali aku akan mampir, ve~"

"Yah…," Nesia memasang ekspresi kecewa, "Kenapa begitu, Feli? Padahal aku belum banyak menghabiskan waktu bertetangga denganmu."

"Karena rumah Kakek jauh lebih baik daripada apartemen sumpek ini, tentu saja," kali ini, Lovino-lah yang angkat bicara, meskipun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan di depannya.

Dan Nesia lihat kedua alis Feliciano melengkung ke bawah, sembari _emerald_-nya yang menatap sendu ke tanah di bawahnya, "Maafkan aku, _F__ratello_. Tetapi Kakek—"

Lovino mendengus singkat, "Kau memang harus menurut, _as expected of a golden boy_."

Dan Feliciano terdiam, tanpa merespon dengan kata-kata. Hanya saja, pemuda itu meresponnya hanya dengan lengkungan alisnya yang semakin menurun dan pandangannya yang terlihat semakin sendu, ke arah tanah di bawah kakinya.

Nesia merasa sangat, amat, canggung, berdiri di antara dua saudara yang entah kenapa, sepertinya tengah memiliki permasalahan pribadi satu sama lain.

_Awkwardly awkward_.

Apalagi setelah itu, sepertinya dua bersaudara Vargas itu nyaman dalam kesunyian ini. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan—bahkan mereka tidak mengalihkan tatapan dari objek semula. Suasana ini semakin mencekik tenggorokan Nesia saja yang entah bagaimana—seolah menjadi rusa yang berada di antara pertempuran dua gajah.

Sepi.

Canggung.

Hingga gadis itu tidak tahan lagi dengan keadaan demikian. Nesia sadar bahwa jika ada orang yang mampu memecahkan kesunyian dan kebekuan ini, maka orang itu adalah dirinya.

Terlepas dari apapun masalah yang sebenarnya dimiliki oleh Lovino dengan Feliciano, Nesia hanya merasa tidak nyaman berada di antara dua orang yang tengah berselisih demikian.

Berdeham, gadis itu menoleh ke arah Lovino sembari tersenyum lebar—seolah _oblivious _terhadap keadaan sekitarnya, "J—Jadi, sekarang kalian menunggu jemputan yang akan mengantar Feli ke rumah Kakek?"

Dan direspon oleh kebisuan Lovino yang bahkan tidak melirik kepadanya.

Ringisan Nesia berubah menjadi garing. Sepertinya sekarang Lovino tengah menjelma dalam modus _Don't-fucking-mess-with-me._

_Geez_…

Menoleh, gadis itu menatap ke Feliciano, "Benarkah, Feli?"

Syukurlah, Feliciano lebih lunak dan responsif daripada Kakaknya yang seolah dengan ajaibnya berubah menjadi batu demikian, "Ya, Nes. _Fratello _akan ikut untuk mengantarku, dan juga Kakek ingin berbicara satu-dua hal dengannya."

"Oh…," Nesia mengangguk, "Tetapi jangan lupa sesekali kau mampir ke sini, ya! Kau sih, apa-apaan. Jarang sekali ke Green Brooklyn, eh, tau-taunya udah pindah saja," Nesia tersenyum sembari memukul pelan lengan Feliciano.

Pemuda itu hanya tertawa, "Tentu saja, Nes. _Fratello '_kan masih ada di sini."

"Ah, iya, benar juga—"

Bunyi dentinan memutus apa yang hendak diucapkan Nesia.

Mereka bertiga menoleh ke sumber suara.

Dan Nesia seolah lupa akan tekadnya untuk menjadi seorang _lady _malam ini, ketika gadis itu langsung membuka lebar mulutnya dan membelalakkan mata, ketika melihat sebuah Porsche berhenti di pinggir jalan—tepat di hadapan mereka bertiga.

M—mobil ini… milik keluarga Vargas?

Tentu saja, keheranan Nesia langsung terjawab begitu Feliciano menepuk pundaknya pelan dan tersenyum ke arahnya, "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa. Pastikan kau malam ini bersenang-senang, ya," dan pemuda itu masuk ke pintu belakang mobil.

Nesia tak akan pernah habis berpikir, seberapa tinggi derajat dan status sosial keluarga Vargas? Jujur, Nesia sendiri merupakan keturunan dari kelas atas di negeri Indonesia. Tetapi.. jika dibandingkan dengan kelas atas di negeri ini, maka Nesia merasa seperti kelas rendahan saja (4)

Dan pada akhirnya, Nesia hanya mengucapkan 'hati-hati' pada Feliciano yang dibalas anggukan oleh pemuda itu. Dan ketika Nesia mengucapkan kata yang sama kepada Lovino, ia hanya mendapat bantingan keras pintu belakang mobil.

_Geez_, pemuda itu kenapa, sih?

Dan Nesia hanya mampu memandang kepergian mereka ketika mobil itu mulai melaju, dan bergabung dengan kendaraan lain yang turut menyumbang polutan terhadap udara sekitar.

Nah, sekarang tinggal dirinya.

Menunggu Antonio yang berjanji akan menjemputnya, dan membawanya untuk menikmati festival di kota.

Berdua.

-oOo-

_Near~ Far~ Wherever you are~_

_I believe that the heart does go on~_

_Once more~ You open the door~_

_And you're here in my heart and,_

_My heart will go on and on~_

Lagu milik Celine Dion yang _booming _abis di periode 1997-an itu seolah terkumandangkan begitu keras, dari hati Nesia. Ya, jika hati mampu bersuara dan terdengar oleh manusia, maka pasti seluruh penjuru kota akan mendengar pekikan senandung lagu romantis itu yang terdendangkan oleh segenap hati dan jiwa Nesia.

Habisnya.. perasaannya sekarang jauh lebih indah daripada perasaan yang dirasakan Rose DeWitt Butaker saat bersama dengan Jack Dawson.

Bedanya, dari setting berlatar Lautan Atlantik, maka sekarang hanyalah kota metropolis yang terhias sedemikian rupa oleh meriahnya festival. Dan daripada setting bertajuk _tragedy_, maka kini yang terasa hanyalah euforia.

Dan sumber dari perasaan euforia hingga hati Nesia bisa ber-Titanic ria seperti itu adalah pemuda yang kini berjalan di sampingnya, Antonio Carriedo.

Ya Tuhan~ Bermimpi apa Nesia hingga akhirnya, catat: **akhirnya**, ia bisa menghabiskan malam berdua saja dengan Antonio? Dan jalan-jalan berdua di festival begini? Hei, ini benar-benar seperti kencan, 'kan?

Belum lagi tadi saat pertama kali bertemu, pemuda itu sempat berucap bahwa, "_You look like a dazzling beauty, Nes_," sembari kedua _emerald-_nya yang menatap Nesia dengan berbinar.

Jika saat itu Nesia tidak menunduk tersipu dan melihat kedua kakinya berpijak di atas tanah, pasti gadis itu sudah menyangka bahwa dirinya tengah terbang tinggi hingga langit ke tujuh—hanya dengan pujian itu.

Rasanya tidak sia-sia, 'kan, dia _make over _penampilannya seperti ini? Bahkan ia rela menahan dinginnya hembusan angin karena ia melepaskan mantelnya, hanya demi tampil dengan gaun biru mudanya sekarang.

Yeah! _Go ladylike_, _girl_! Begitulah Nesia menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

Rasanya senang sekali jika kau tampil sempurna untuk orang yang kau sukai, dan orang itu menyukai apa yang kau lakukan untuknya.

Dan beginilah.

Beberapa saat mereka habiskan berjalan-jalan di tengah kerumunan festival. Seperti festival bernuansa Jepang pada umumnya, festival di sini juga dipenuhi _stand-stand _yang menjual berbagai jenis barang dagangan: makanan, aksesoris, baju, permainan, dan apa sajalah. Kerumunan massa yang berjejalan sekalipun udara dingin khas malam musim gugur, begitu terasa. Menurut Antonio, para imigran dan warga Jepang yang berada di kota ini cukup banyak, hingga mereka mampu membentuk semacam komunal atau kelompok pemukiman. Dan setiap tahun, akan diadakan _annual festival _perayaan akhir musim panas demikian.

Dan tentu saja, yang bisa hadir dan menikmati festival ini tidak terbatas hanya untuk orang berkewarganegaraan atau asal Jepang saja.

Nesia terus berjalan di dekat Antonio, karena dengan tubuhnya dengan tinggi rata-rata gadis Indonesia seperti itu, rasanya seperti tertelan oleh tubuh para orang asing yang tampak menjulang di sekitarnya. Ia sedikit berharap bahwa dalam keadaan yang demikian, Antonio akan memegang legannya agar ia tidak menjauh darinya—atau setidaknya menempatkan Nesia di sisi yang aman, agar tidak terdesak oleh para kerumunan.

Tetapi sepertinya pemuda itu terlalu larut dalam suasana sekitar.

Lihat saja, kepala dengan helai ikal coklat itu tiada henti menoleh kesana-kemari, menikmati setiap pemandangan yang tersajikan di depan mata.

Dan Nesia memakluminya.

Malam itu benar-benar dihabiskan oleh gadis itu dengan bersenang-senang. Mengobrol ini dan itu, mampir ke _stand _ini dan itu, dan sebagainya. Entah rasanya sejak kapan Nesia bisa tertawa selepas ini. Dan entah sejak kapan ia merasakan dirinya rileks dan tenang seperti ini.

"Bagaimana menurutmu kaos ini?" tanya Antonio semangat sembari membentangkan sebuah kaos putih di depan dadanya, ketika mereka mampir di sebuah distro pakaian. Di bagian depan kaos itu tertuliskan kalimat 'SHUT UP!' dengan warna huruf hitam (5)

Nesia hanya meringis lebar sembari mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

.

.

"Kiku?" sapa Nesia terkejut bercampur takjub, ketika mendapati mantan _partner_ kelompok MOS-nya, Kiku Honda, berada dalam salah stand yang menjual perlengkapan _anime/manga_ _cosplay_, malam itu.

Pemuda yang dahulu cenderung pendiam, kini memakai setelan kimono berwarna merah marun dan putih, yang membalut tubuhnya yang tidak seberapa besar jika dibandingkan teman-teman pria Baratnya.

Dan pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu hanya sedikit membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat Antonio dan Nesia datang menghampirinya, "Ah… Nesia_-san_ dan…," Kiku sedikit membungkuk, _"_Carriedo_-san."_

"Hei," sapa Antonio riang dengan melambaikan sebelah tangannya.

"Harusnya aku menyangka jika akan bertemu denganmu, Kiku," ujar Nesia, mengamati penampilan Kiku dari atas hingga bawah, "Dan, biar kutebak. Kau bukan pengunjung, tetapi salah satu penjaga _stand_?"

Senyuman kecil Kiku cukup membuat Nesia tahu jawaban akan pertanyaannya, "Aku hanya diundang beberapa teman sekomunitas untuk berpartisipasi di sini, Nesia_-san._ Dan…," senyuman Kiku semakin melebar ketika melihat Antonio, "Saya turut senang jika hubunganmu dengan Carriedo-_san _berjalan baik-baik dan langgeng seperti ini."

E—eh?

Kedua mata Nesia membelalak heran dengan mulut meng-eh tanpa suara.

Ah… iya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Kiku pasti belum tahu tentang fakta 'tragedi' MOS waktu itu. Pasti pemuda keturunan Jepang itu masih berpikir bahwa ada hubungan asmara antara dirinya dan Antonio.

"A—Ah, bu—bukan begitu—"

Elakan gugup Nesia seketika terhenti oleh ucapan Antonio, "Tentu saja. Tidak ada alasan bagi kami untuk saling bertengkar, 'kan? Jadi kami baik-baik saja," jawab pemuda itu riang, membuat Nesia menunduk sembari tertawa lirih dengan kikuk.

Pasti pemuda itu mengira 'hubungan' yang dimaksud Kiku adalah hubungan pertemanan…

Nesia ingin sekali rasanya tepok jidat.

.

.

"Festival ini meriah sekali," ujar Antonio ketika mereka kembali berjalan-jalan, setelah mampir sebentar di _stand _pernak-pernik _copslay_ milik Kiku barusan. Pemuda itu mendongak, menatap langit yang hitam kelam di atas sana, seolah memberikan ancaman akan datangnya hujan yang segera tiba.

Fokus menikmati _cup _kopi hangat di genggamannya, Nesia hanya mengangguk pelan, "Hm."

"Di saat-saat seperti ini, rasanya aku amat rindu pada Spanyol."

Nesia menoleh ketika didengarnya helaan napas dalam-dalam dari pemuda di sampingnya. Ditatapnya pemuda yang kini menatap ke arah langit dengan pandangan sayu—seperti mengulas akan sesuatu yang sangat dirindukannya.

Menoleh, Antonio menatap ke arah Nesia yang juga tengah menatapnya. Pemuda itu lantas tersenyum, sembari bertanya, "Apakah kau tahu? Di Spanyol juga terdapat sebuah festival—bahkan lebih meriah dari ini. Festival lempar tomat tahunan—di mana terdapat tomat berton-ton yang boleh kau lempar kemanapun di setiap penjuru kota. Sangat menyenangkan sekali!" (6)

Dan Nesia seolah kehilangan kemampuannya untuk bersuara.

Seperti saat kedua bola hitam kecoklatannya bertemu langsung dengan dua _emerald _itu dalam satu pandangan, seperti biasanya, gadis itu seolah kehilangan kemampuan, bahkan niat, untuk membuka suaranya.

Warna itu terlalu jernih—terlalu dalam, seolah memaksa Nesia untuk menghiraukan sekitarnya. Menghiraukan lingkungannya—tak peduli pada apapun selain betapa indahnya ciptaan Tuhan yang tengah ditatapnya.

Selalu seperti ini.

Hanya dengan tatapan itu saja cukup bagi Nesia untuk melupakan semuanya.

Dan senyuman lebar itu. Serta ekspresi ceria itu. Serta tatapan hangat itu.

"Kapan-kapan, aku berjanji akan membawamu ke sana," kata Antonio, "Ke Negeriku, tentu saja. Akan kupastikan kau tahu betapa hidup dan hangatnya _The Country of Passion _yang orang-orang bicarakan."

Nesia tidak yakin jika detak jantungnya mampu lebih menggila dari ini.

Ke negeri Antonio? Ia akan **membawa **Nesia ke negerinya?

Mengangguk dan tersipu, gadis itu tersenyum sembari berpura-pura meneguk sedikit cairan hangat dalam _cup _kopinya.

Sepertinya malam ini penuh dengan kejutan indah dari Tuhan yang sudah Ia siapkan untuk Nesia.

.

.

"_Watch where ya goin', bitch_!"

Nesia sedikit terjajar ke samping ketika hardikan keras itu menyapa telinganya dari seorang pemuda yang tanpa sengaja sedikit ditabraknya.

Dan puji Tuhan Antonio dengan sigap memegangi lengannya, sebelum gadis itu terjatuh.

Nesia menghela napas kesal sembari menatap pemuda anonim yang langsung pergi setelah mengacungkan jari tengah padanya. Benar-benar…

"Hati-hati, Nes," ujar Antonio, membuat Nesia tersadar seketika.

"Ah, ya, maaf, Antonio," ujar Nesia, sedikit kikuk juga ketika menyadari telapak tangan kanan Antonio yang masih melingkari lengan kirinya, "A—aku—"

"Jika kau mau, kau bisa pegangan padaku," tawar Antonio sembari membuka lengan kanannya—tipikal gestur seorang _gentleman _yang hendak meng-_escort _seorang wanita, "Bagaimana?" dan diakhiri dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Dan Nesia bersyukur Tuhan memberikan keterbatasan bagi pendengaran manusia. Jika tidak, ia yakin jika suara degup jantungnya akan terdengar jelas oleh dunia—sekalipun dalam keramaian yang begini terasa.

Tentu saja, Nesia melingkarkan lengan kirinya ke dalam lekukan lengan Antonio. Dan begitu lengannya telah tersemat, gadis itu memegangi erat lengan tersebut. Seolah di lengan itulah hidupnya bergantung pasrah. Seolah hanya lengan itulah yang menjadi sumber pelindungnya dari semua kejamnya kehidupan yang akan menyapa.

Erat.

Seolah dengan pegangannya, gadis itu berusaha menyampaikan apa yang rasanya belum sanggup terungkap oleh mulutnya.

Menunduk untuk merapikan rambutnya yang tergerai dan sedikit berantakan oleh angin, Nesia berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

Dan berusaha menyingkirkan imajinasi absurd telinganya yang mulai mendengar alunan Wedding March.

"… Nes, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Nesia mendongak, akan tetapi Antonio memandang ke sisi di mana Nesia tak mampu melihat wajahnya, "Ya?"

Nesia yakin bahwa pemuda itu sedikit ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Nesia, terlihat dari menggantungnya percakapan mereka selama beberapa menit. Dan gadis itu juga yakin bahwa Antonio tengah merasa gugup, atau takut, atau antusias, atau perasaan apapun yang membuat lengan yang ia pegang terasa sedikit mengeras.

"… Aku hanya bertanya," respon Antonio tanpa menoleh ke arahnya, "J—jika ada seorang lelaki yang i—ingin memberimu hadiah, kau ingin dia memberimu apa?"

Nesia hanya meng-hah tanpa suara.

Kenapa tiba-tiba Antonio…

CLING! JLEB!

Neon imajinasi yang ada di kepala Nesia langsung menyala terang, bersamaan dengan _cupid _kecil yang lantas menembakkan satu panah cinta tepat di hatinya.

A—apakah… Antonio…

Tetapi benarkah? Pemuda itu terlihat gugup, salah tingkah, dan enggan menoleh ke arah Nesia ketika hendak menyampaikan pertanyaan sedemikian rupa.

Apakah itu berarti…

Mendapat pemikiran seperti itu, Nesia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk berharap tinggi—dan berdoa semoga harapan ini tidak sekedar impian belaka. Betapa Antonio malam ini sangat sering membuat jantungnya menggila. Betapa pemuda itu berkali-kali membuat rona merah tampak jelas di wajah gadis tersebut. Dan betapa pemuda itu berkali-kali membuat perasaan Nesia melambung—jauh lebih melambung ketika ia berpikir tentang apapun, ketika ia bersama siapapun.

"Ketulusan."

Dan Nesia lantas mengutuk dirinya sendiri ketika jawaban absurd dan aneh itu terceplos begitu saja dari mulutnya yang kurang kerjaan. Ia terlalu disibukkan dengan perasaannya sendiri untuk mampu berpikir lurus, logis, dan tentu saja, lebih masuk akal daripada apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

Uh.

Dan benar saja, Antonio langsung menoleh dan memberikan sebuah "Ha?" pada Nesia.

D—dasaaarrr….

"M—maksudku," jelas Nesia cepat, berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan tolol yang ia rasakan pada dirinya sendiri, "Kau bisa memberikan apapun terhadap siapapun. Sekedar hadiah berupa materi, itu bisa diberikan oleh siapapun—dan tidak akan terdapat kesan istimewa. Akan tetapi, hanya berapa orang di dunia ini yang sanggup memberikan sesuatu dengan ketulusan? Tanpa pamrih? Tanpa harapan bahwa si penerima akan memberinya sesuatu sebagai imbalan materi atau non-materi?" Nesia tersenyum, lantas ditatapnya kedua mata Antonio secara dalam, "Kau tahu, sebuah ketulusan akan membuat sebuah perunggu murahan jauh lebih berharga daripada emas mulia dua puluh empat karat."

Nesia meringis lebar.

Meskipun dalam hati dirinya tepok jidat menyadari betapa terdengar tolol dirinya barusan.

Apanya yang ketulusan, emas, perunggu, tralala trilili itu? Seolah-olah ia seorang filsuf cinta atau apa saja..

Akan tetapi ketololan itu ternyata—untungnya—disambut positif oleh Antonio, ketika pemuda itu tersenyum kecil dan berujar, "Begitu, ya."

Nesia mengangguk, "I—iya, seperti itulah…."

'Ya Tuhan, Antonio. Bahkan jika yang akan kau beri hanyalah sebutir debu, aku akan menjaganya dengan sepenuh hatiku,' batinnya nge-absurd.

-oOo-

Nyatanya, malam yang bermula sangat manis itu harus berakhir dengan kedongkolan yang dirasakan Nesia terhadap takdir. Iya, takdir yang dengan isengnya merusak suasana romantis itu dengan _ending _tolol semacam terpisahnya Nesia dengan Antonio di tengah kerumunan festival.

Iya, terpisah.

Ketakutan Nesia akhirnya terjadi juga. Ck! Tubuhnya yang tidak begitu besar, membuatnya mudah sekali terpisah dan terseret arus manusia. Dan sialnya, ia juga tidak dikaruniai tubuh setinggi para manusia di sekelilingnya, hingga tidak bisa melongokkan kepala untuk mencari Antonio di balik kerumunan para _American _dan _Asian _yang seolah bagaikan raksasa di sekelilingnya.

Uh.

Sial.

Apanya yang bermimpi pulang dengan Antonio-yang-mengantarnya-dan-memberinya-kecupan-di-dahi-sebagai-tanda-ucapan-selamat-malam _bullshit _itu.

Karena alih-alih pulang dengan Antonio, gadis itu kini harus berjalan kaki sendiri. Setelah ia rasanya lelah karena berusaha mencari Antonio kesana-kemari, gadis itu memutuskan untuk pulang saja ketika usahanya tersebut berujung pada kesia-siaan. Apa peluangnya mencari satu orang di antara sekian ribu orang demikian? Menelpon HP Antonio juga tiada hasil karena telepon itu hanya berdering dan berdering tanpa terjawab. Entah HP itu tertinggal di rumah Antonio atau ada seorang copet beruntung yang baru saja mencuri dan memilikinya.

Belum lagi dengan malam yang semakin malam dan semakin dingin, hingga Nesia terpaksa mengenakan kembali mantel coklat tebalnya.

Oleh sebab itu, di sinilah ia berada. Berjalan kaki dengan langkah gontai khas prajurit yang terdepak memalukan setelah kalah perang. Gadis itu memilih jalan pintas saja ketimbang melewati jalan normal. Kondisi tubuh Nesia yang cukup lelah, membuat gadis itu ingin segera sampai di apartemennya, berendam beberapa lama dengan air hangat, lantas tidur pulas di kasurnya yang empuk.

Dan jalan pintas inilah pilihan terbaik baginya untuk segera sampai di Green Brooklyn tanpa membutuhkan waktu lama.

_Well_, setidaknya malam ini ia cukup bersenang-senang, 'kan?

Gadis itu tersenyum dengan kedua mata yang terpejam, ketika kembali mengingat semua hal yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Dan tentu saja, Antonio berada di keseluruhan dari 'semua hal' yang diingatnya tersebut.

Ya Tuhan! Betapa pemuda itu membuat Nesia merasa gemas!

Cinta! Cinta! Cintaaaa!

Ingin rasanya Nesia _fangirling _gila-gilaan sendiri.

"Uhuk!"

Imajinasi absurd Nesia terhenti seketika buyar ketika telinganya mendengar suara demikian. Kedua matanya terbuka bersamaan dengan langkahnya yang terhenti seketika. Tubuhnya menegang—bersikap waspada.

O—oke. Jalan pintas ini memang sebuah _alley _sempit, gelap, kotor, sepi, yang diapit bagian belakang gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Jadi pantas, 'kan, jika tempat ini menjadi sarang dari para pelaku kriminal atau orang jahat?

Duh.

Nesia rasanya ingin menjitak dirinya sendiri yang melupakan fakta krusial tersebut.

"Uhuk!"

Gadis itu langsung saja membuat sikap kuda-kuda dari teknik karate yang telah dipelajarinya saat SMP di Indonesia dahulu. Bola matanya melirik kesana-kemari, berusaha menatap jelas di tengah kegelapan yang ada. Meski demikian, ia sadar bahwa dirinya adalah seorang perempuan yang bagaimanapun ia pandai dalam berkarate, ia tak akan mampu berubah menjadi Cat Woman ketika ada sekelompok lelaki yang berniat jahat kepadanya.

Intinya, film tetaplah film, dan dirinya sekarang tengah berada di dunia nyata.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Dan pandangan Nesia yang terlempar kesana-kemari, akhirnya terhenti di satu arah, bersamaan dengan suara yang terdengar barusan.

Dalam keadaan minim cahaya, gadis itu mampu melihat sesuatu berada di depan sana. Ah, itu seseorang. Terduduk di tanah yang becek, bersandar di tembok gedung di belakangnya. Berambut pirang, dan…

"Uhuk! Uhuk! _Bloody fuck_!"

..dan terdengar sangat familiar…

Benar saja. Jarak antara Nesia dan 'orang itu' yang tidak seberapa jauh, membuat Nesia mampu melihat tebalnya hutan alis di dahi 'orang itu', bahkan di keadaan minim cahaya demikian.

Hanya satu yang Nesia desiskan bersamaan dengan kedua matanya yang menyipit terganggu, "Apaan banget yang dilakukan orang itu di sini?!"

Ya. Kalian bisa mengganti sebutan 'orang itu' dengan nama Arthur Kirkland.

Nah, Nes. Sepertinya malam ini benar-benar malam yang penuh kejutan dari Tuhan.

Tentu saja, tidak semua kejutan itu bersifat menyenangkan, 'kan?

bersambung

**Skip aja A/N-nya bagi yang lebih banyak kerjaan daripada saya D':**

(1) Ini nama alat yang kayak layar gede yang berada di tengah-tengah lapangan kalau ada konser akbar. Biasanya sih dipake buat penonton yang jauh dari area panggung. Namanya apa, yak? Saya pake 'big screens' saja :/

(2) Ini hanya SMA karangan saya saja. Dulu sih, pernah disebut Arthur saat pertemuan pertama kelompok. Jeferson High jadi pemenang kompetisi tahun lalu-kalau ga salah sih #plak #maaf,sayasendirijugalupa. Saya memakai nama karangan, karena sekali lagi, saya tidak mau menimbulkan kesan subjektivitas jika pake nama-nama SMA beneran di AS. Lagian juga Hetalia High juga fiksi, 'kan? :D

(3) Ini ada di chapter saat Wawasan Wiyata Mandala. Saat Lovino melempar apel merah ke Nesia yang kelaparan #plak. Semoga masih ada yang ingat :D

(4) _Seriously_, di sini, Nesia memang kategori cewek borju di Negerinya. Dia sekolah di Hetalia High juga ga pake beasiswa, 'kan? Tetapi kalau dibandingkan dengan murid-murid Hetalia High, mungkin dia bisa aja merasa inferior :/

(5) Ini, tentu saja, saya adaptasi dari manga Hetalia yang berjudul "I don't Like this Café" part: Spain itu :D Ngakak, _men_, waktu baca itu

(6) Seingat saya, ada, 'kan, festival di Spanyol yang lempar tomat kemana-mana? Bahkan di gedung-gedung atau rumah. Tomat berton-ton dibuang gitu aja… Mending diekspor ke Indonesia dan dibuat saus yang lebih "sehat" :D

* * *

**Next Chapter**

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

"Membuat dosa baru karena tidak membiarkan keburukan sepertimu lenyap dari dunia ini."

.

"Kau pikir aku tertarik dengan tubuh _unmanly_-mu ini?! Jangan bicara seolah-olah aku adalah gadis mesum yang mengambil kesempatan dari orang sepertimu!"

.

"Panggil aku Bella saja, oke? Benar kata _Broer_, kau ternyata sangat manis dan cantik."

"Hhh… Aku hanya tidak menyangka jika kau adalah adik W—Willem."

.

_"_W—Willem! Di mana-mana ketika si cewek memejamkan mata, harusnya si cowok tahu bahwa cewek itu meminta—"

"Apa?"

"I—itu—ck! Harusnya 'kan, kau menciumku!"

* * *

Tidak tahu mengapa, saya suka pas nulis tentang Romano. Dia masih agak misterius ya, di sini? Oleh sebab itu, saya pengen ceritain perkara dia ama keluarganya. Mungkin sedikit-banyak kayak Romano dan Feliciano di anime/manga Hetalia—_you know, all about that "my lil' brother is way better than me" stuff_. Dan saya kasih imej "pembangkang keluarga" bagi Romano di sini :D Tapi tenang saja, semua akan menjadi jelas, **pada waktunya** :*

Dan maaf atas "umbrella's tragedy" (halah!) di chapter kemarin. Itu murni kesalahan dan kekecean saya (?). Saya baru tahu, warna kuning dan hitam itu ternyata beda :D #sarap. Maaf, dan terimakasih. Siap diperbaiki T.T Oh ya, saya kasih tahu saja, ya, daripada kalian mikiiiirrr, galau, ga makan, ga tidur, murung, dan niat bunuh diri gegara penasaran ending fic ini #oigalebaygitujugakali. Fic ini endingnya masih lama :) Tapi mudah-mudahan, saya tidak hiatus :D Abisnya, udah mulai lirik-lirik UKSp sih #jahkeceplos

Oh ya lupa. Banyak yang nanyain alasan Flo Neack manggil Nesia dengan sebutan "Indonesia". Apa yang ga dimengerti, sih? ._. Kan udah dijelasin kalau Nesia akrab ama karyawan disitu—doi sering belanja ke situ. Nesia aja juga tahu kalau Flo dari Irlandia, 'kan?

Hayo… pada ga baca deskrip, eaaaa? #toeltoeldagupakepecok

Dan sori, saya yang kece (?) ini nge-rambling lagi di A/N. Habisnya banyak yang perlu diomongin :/ Muuph!

* * *

**Pojok _review_. Monggo~**

**Daku ngebayangin tinggi nesia menyusut setelah pundaknya dicengkram(?) arthur xD** **/ **Wekawekaweka alias "Wkwkwk" :D **/ kapan ada ratem-nya? /** Adegan rate-M? Lha, yang Nesia _kissing_ _lime_-an ama juragan tomat waktu 2 chapter maren, itu apa? :D Rate-M ga harus lemonan 'kan? :p Etapi tenang aja. Tunggu aja. Sabar, kalau mau tau yang enak-enak :D #ngeresbangetreplyini **/ 1. Terletakkan. Akan lebih baik bila diganti tergeletak. 2. Orang yang kau sendiri bawa. Kata2nya aneh. Mungkin 'orang yang kau bawa sendiri'? :D. 3. Jika terlelap begitu. Kurasa kata 'begitu' itu pemborosan ._.v / **Ah, oke, terimakasih ._.v saya bahkan ga merhatiin hal itu. Salut buat kejelian dan kesensitifan kamu :D **/ LOVINO MAU PINDAH?! OH GOD WHYYYYY /** #ngumpetdibaliktamengpanci Sabar buk. Kasihan _capslock_-nya. Yang mau pindah itu Feli, kok, jeng. Jadi, jangan lempar biawak ke saya ya D: #angkattangan**/ Kapan UK dan Nesia akur? /** Nunggu saya baik hati ama mereka :D #plak Suka ngetik adegan _bickering_ antara dua _tsundere_ itu sih :/ **/** **Dikasih tahu ya, siapa pengirim surat cinta misterius itu / **Saya kasih _clue _ya? Biasanya, doi pake nama alias. 5 huruf. Huruf terakhir M, huruf kedua T, huruf keempat R, huruf pertama S, dan huruf ketiga O. Coba rangkai dan dialah si pengirim misterius :D #kedip2najong **/ ****Antonio! kamu buat saya selalu keren dan lebih gentleman dari si alis!**** /** #lempartomatkeAntonio_outofjealousy_ / **Chap selanjutnya pasti kagak ada Arthur QAQ munculin Arthur lagi donk :"V**** /** Tuh, si alis udah nongol di bagian ujung kayak kentut (?).

* * *

**Terimakasih atas kesediaan Anda dalam meluangkan waktu demi membaca sepenggal kisah lanjutan fiksi Absurdities ini. Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan kata. Dimohon kesediaan Anda untuk menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan pemikiran mengenai chapter kali ini.**

**Terimakasih.**

**#jahciyusmiapahenelangueforma lbeudhz!**

**7:D #ganyangkabisaberformalria**

* * *

**Salam n04L4y N0 uPD473,**

**DIS charming (?)**


	17. Seventeen: A SO ABSURD Fate

**DIS: **_'Sup, guys_? Membaca ulang chapter lalu, saya mencoba memposisikan diri saya sebagai seorang _reader_. Dan saya baru sadar, _the previous one was ridiculously long like crap_! Saya bahkan langsung menyerah bahkan ketika baru nyampe separuh halaman. _Yeah, guys. Sorry. I would never do that again no matter how much I love writing long chapters so that I can get over with this story quickly _:D

* * *

Dalam keadaan minim cahaya, gadis itu mampu melihat sesuatu berada di depan sana. Ah, itu seseorang. Terduduk di tanah yang becek, bersandar di tembok gedung di belakangnya. Berambut pirang, dan…

"Uhuk! Uhuk! _Bloody fuck_!"

..dan terdengar sangat familiar…

Benar saja. Jarak antara Nesia dan 'orang itu' yang tidak seberapa jauh, membuat Nesia mampu melihat tebalnya hutan alis di dahi 'orang itu', bahkan di keadaan minim cahaya demikian.

Hanya satu yang Nesia desiskan bersamaan dengan kedua matanya yang menyipit terganggu, "Apaan banget yang dilakukan orang itu di sini?!"

Ya. Kalian bisa mengganti deskripsi 'orang itu' dengan nama **Arthur Kirkland**.

Nah, Nes. Sepertinya malam ini benar-benar malam yang penuh kejutan dari Tuhan.

Tentu saja, tidak semua kejutan itu bersifat menyenangkan, 'kan?

* * *

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**I just own the plot **of the story and** I don't gain any commercial advantages **by publishing this fic**.**

**Warning: ****AU****, ****Human Name, High School****, ****OC****, ****OoC**** yang mendewa, **(highly possible)** crack pairs, **(a lil')** Nesia-centric, **but** no Mary Sue/Gary Stu **I assure you :D **totally absurd.**

**Pairing: **Anda bisa menebak sendiri mana yang _**main pairing**_, dan mana yang sekedar_**hints**_dan_**fans service **_:p

**Ini murni dari pemikiran saya. ****Maaf jika kebetulan ada kesamaan ide**** karena setting gakuen sangat banyak di FHI. Itu tidak disengaja :D**

Long Live FHI and**Say NO to Plagiarism****! **Mari** berkarya dengan hati dan imajinasi :D**

**Maju FHI!**

**Happy reading **

* * *

Otak Nesia rasanya langsung nge-_blank _begitu menyadari siapa orang yang ber-uhuk-uhuk ria, yang sedari tadi didengarnya. Siapa ternyata yang dikira preman, yang dikiranya tengah berada di sisi gelap yang tidak diketahui olehnya, dan suatu waktu siap melompat ke hadapannya, dan berbuat jahat padanya.

Sungguh.

Saat melihat siapa yang sekarang dilihatnya, sungguh, Nesia jauh lebih bersyukur jika yang ditemuinya adalah preman. Karena setidaknya preman asing tersebut tidak pernah melakukan penindasan verbal padanya, yang jauh lebih menyakitkan ketimbang sekedar dirampok atau ditampar.

Dan hanya satu pertanyaan yang terulang-ulang bagaikan kaset rusak di pikirannya, 'Apaan banget yang dilakuin tuh orang di sini?!'

Demi apa… Nesia tak habis pikir. Dari semua tempat yang asyik buat nongkrong dan gaul, otak Kirkland udah sinting hingga memilih _alley _sepi, sumpek, kotor, dan sempit ini sebagai satu-satunya tempat yang pas banget untuk menghabiskan malam minggunya?

Nesia kira bangsawan Inggris seperti dirinya akan lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di tempat yang jauh lebih elit dan terpandang daripada tempat ini. Dan apapula posisi terduduk di tanah becek khas banget orang nge-gembel seperti itu…

Dan yang paling utama adalah: APAAN BANGET UDAH DUA KALI NESIA KETEMU DENGAN ORANG SIALAN ITU SELAIN DI SEKOLAH!

Dari semua tempat yang mungkin dan bisa dikunjungi, kenapa pemuda itu sepertinya sering banget keluyuran di sekitar daerah Green Brooklyn ini? Sungguh, itu menyakitkan mata Nesia ketika harus ketemu dia seperti ini!

Mengingat hal ini, Nesia jadi teringat kembali pada saat itu. Kejadian yang sama. Persis sama—hanyalah latar tempat saja yang berbeda.

Ketika Nesia menjadi satu-satunya orang yang ditakdirkan ada di saat Arthur terjatuh akibat alkohol yang menumpuk di tubuhnya. Ketika Nesia sudi untuk menyeret pemuda sialan itu untuk beristirahat di apartemennya—hingga turut membasahkan dirinya di bawah hujan.

Dan ketika keesokan harinya gadis itu malah mendapat kalimat ancaman dan sakit di kedua bahunya sebagai ganti dari ucapan terimakasih!

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Dari sini, Nesia bisa melihat Arthur yang terbungkuk dan terbatuk hebat, sembari menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Alih-alih mendekat, Nesia makin menyipit tajam ke arah pemuda itu yang sepertinya, belum menyadari keberadaan Nesia yang tidak jauh dari dirinya.

Apapun yang dilakukan pemuda itu, Nesia tidak akan sudi bahkan memberi _a goddamn fuck _kepada orang yang tidak tahu terimakasih seperti itu. Mau dia batuk kek, sekarat kek, mati kek. Peduli apa?!

Lagipula, kenapa harus Nesia? Dari semua juta orang Amerika Serikat yang bisa dan mungkin lewat di _alley _ini, kenapa Nesia harus menjadi satu-satunya orang yang berada di sana?!

Dan DEMI TUHAN! Kenapa Nesia harus menjadi satu-satunya orang yang senantiasa berada di dekat pemuda itu ketika pemuda sialan itu tengah berada dalam kondisi menyedihkannya?

"Tidak seperti aku peduli," desis gadis itu, dengan cepat berbalik dan melangkah pergi dari sana.

"Uhuk!"

Nesia mengepalkan kedua tangannya sembari kedua matanya menatap tajam pada jalan di depannya. Biarlah ia tidak lewat di jalan pintas ini—biar saja ia lewat di jalan yang biasa. Meskipun akan lebih lama sampai di apartemen, tetapi itu lebih baik daripada melalui jalan pintas dengan 'pemandangan' yang mengganggu mata seperti itu.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Aku tidak peduli," desis gadis itu sembari tetap melangkah.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uh…."

Setiap Nesia mengambil langkah lebih jauh, maka suara batuk itu seolah terdengar makin keras, dan Nesia tahu, terdengar amat menyakitkan.

Tetapi tetap saja:

SIAPA YANG PEDULI!

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk! _My Lord_…."

.

.

Errr…. Sepertinya ada yang benar-benar tengah sangat kesakitan dan membutuhkan pertolongan, Nes?

.

.

YA TUHAAAAANNNNN HUKUM DAN LAKNAT AKUUUUU!

Ingin Nesia berteriak demikian ketika pada akhirnya, ia berhenti melangkah. Iya, benar. Kalian tidak salah membaca. Bahkan Nesia sendiri tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak membuat langkah lebih jauh.

Sialansialansialansialansial an!

'Terkutuk kau, hati lembek, lemah, dan sasaran empuk penindasan!' maki Nesia pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia merasa ingin menangis.

Sungguh.

Kenapa ia harus peduli? Kenapa ia tidak langsung saja berlari menjauh dari tempat ini? Kenapa pada akhirnya ia justru berhenti?

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Kenapa Tuhan, kenapa Nesia harus menjadi satu-satunya orang yang sekarang mampu menolong orang yang dahulu pernah ia tolong, dan pada akhirnya tidak memberi Nesia bahkan _a goddamn thank you_!

_Dammmeeeeeetttttt_!

Dengan kesal, gadis itu berbalik. Matanya menatap tajam, kedua tangannya mengepal, dan ia mengatupkan rahangnya dengan kuat bersama dengan napasnya yang memburu. Langkahnya terlihat begitu cepat dan sedikit menghentak-hentak—secara total mengacuhkan niat dan tekad _lady like_ yang beberapa saat yang lalu sukses ia praktekkan.

Persetan dengan _lady like_ jika yang dia hadapi sekarang bahkan lebih kasar daripada preman Pasar Senen!

"Aku bersumpah, sehabis ini aku akan pergi ke gereja dan membuat pengakuan dosa!" desis dan umpatnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Langkah terakhir yang membawanya sampai tepat di depan Arthur, dilakukan Nesia dengan menghentakkan kakinya dengan keras—hingga timbul cipratan lumpur yang mengotori tak hanya _wedges _putihnya, tetapi juga beberapa bagian dari tungkai kakinya.

Sedangkan Arthur cukup terkejut ketika ia melihat bahwa tiba-tiba terdapat sepasang kaki yang berdiri tepat di depannya—kaki wanita tentu saja, dengan _wedges _putih dan tungkai kaki ramping yang kini telah terkotori oleh beberapa titik lumpur yang terciprat di sana.

Mendongak, pemuda itu sedikit mengernyit ketika memandang bahwa terdapat dua buah mata yang melotot sangar ke arahnya, sebentuk bibir yang melengkuh ke bawah, dan dua buah tangan yang berkacakpinggang.

Melihat Nesia yang sepertinya siap mengkanibal dirinya tersebut, Arthur hanya mendecih dan kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke arah samping kepalanya.

Dan tentu saja, sikapnya bagaikan bensin yang disiramkan tepat di hati Nesia yang dari awal sudah terbakar hebat.

Nesia menatap tak percaya ke arah pemuda yang terduduk di tanah di depannya.

Ya Tuhan…

"…Bahkan dalam keadaanmu yang demikian, kau masih bisa bersikap sebegini menyebalkan…," gumam Nesia.

Dari jarak sedekat ini, gadis itu mampu melihat Arthur dengan lebih jelas. Rasa herannya akan mengapa pemuda itu berada di tempat seperti ini, semakin besar ketika melihat kondisi Arthur saat itu.

Pemuda itu terlihat cukup payah. Beberapa biru lebam dan luka terdapat di wajahnya. Bahkan salah satu sudut bibir dan hidungnya masih mengeluarkan darah. Dengan kemeja yang acak-acakan tersebut, Nesia yakin bahwa setidaknya, pemuda tersebut baru saja berkelahi atau apa. Dan tentu saja, dari desisan sakit yang disuarakannya, Nesia percaya bahwa pemuda itu kini benar-benar tengah merasa sangat kesakitan.

Dan sialnya, Nesia tidak mampu berpikir kenapa ia memedulikan semua itu. _Toh_ jika seandainya Arthur menemui Nesia yang tengah sekarat habis tertabrak mobil pun, Nesia jamin bahkan pemuda itu tidak akan memberikan suatu pemikiran.

Malah pemuda itu pasti akan bilang, 'Salah sendiri jalan tidak pakai mata. Dasar bodoh.'

Berpikir demikian, Nesia tanpa sadar sedikit membentak ketika berujar, "Ngapain kau bisa ada di sini?!"

"Sedang bermain polo," itulah jawaban sarkastis dari Arthur tanpa menoleh ke arah Nesia, yang justru membuat juniornya tersebut rasanya ingin mencakar saja wajah di depannya itu.

"Dengar, ya," Nesia menuding kepala Arthur, "Jangan kira aku tidak berpikir bahwa diriku sendiri kini gila karena sekarang aku rela melangkah dan berhenti di depanmu! Demi Tuhan, aku sangat ingin pergi dari sini dan membiarkan apapun terjadi padamu!"

"Lantas kenapa kau tidak hengkang saja?" balas Arthur kesal sembari mendongak ke arah Nesia, "Kau berisik dan untuk sekarang aku tidak sudi mendengar ocehanmu itu!"

O-o-orang ini—

Puji Tuhan yang mampu menciptakan setan berwujud manusia seperti ini.

"Aku hanya tidak mau dipenjara ketika keesokan harinya kau mati membusuk di sini dan aku menjadi satu-satunya orang yang disalahkan karena pergi tanpa menyelamatkan nyawa sialanmu itu," umpat Nesia kesal.

Iya, kenapa sekarang Nesia harus menyelamatkan nyawa dari orang yang ironisnya, menggunakan nyawa itu untuk membuat hidup Nesia seperti di neraka?!

_Dafuuuuuuuuuuuuuqqqqqqq_!

Arthur tidak menjawab—mungkin ia terlalu lelah dan terlalu fokus pada rasa sakitnya untuk memiliki tenaga beradu argumen dengan Nesia. Pemuda itu hanya menunduk, meringis sakit sembari memegangi dada dan bagian perutnya.

Dengan kesal, Nesia berjongkok di depan Arthur, tepat di depan Arthur, hingga pemuda itu terkaget dan refleks sedikit menyeret mundur tubuhnya untuk mengurangi jarak di antara mereka.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, kau kenapa?" tanya Nesia ketus, sembari mengeluarkan botol dari dalam tasnya. Botol air mineral dingin yang beberapa saat lalu baru dibelinya di toko dekat sini.

Membuang muka ke samping, Arthur mendecih, "Bukan urusanmu."

"Sekarang jadi urusanku ketika nyawa menyedihkanmu berada di tanganku," umpat Nesia dongkol setengah mati, sembari mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari dalam tasnya.

Bunyi gemericik air pun terdengar ketika gadis itu membasahi sapu tangan berwarna hijau muda itu, dengan air dingin dari dalam botolnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Nesia, Arthur malah memberi pertanyaan baru kepada gadis itu.

Nesia menoleh dan memberi tatapan heran kepada Arthur, "Membuat dosa baru karena tidak membiarkan keburukan sepertimu lenyap dari dunia ini."

"Apa—Ow! _Shit_!" Arthur memekik terkejut ketika dirasakannya hawa dingin menyesap di pelipisnya. Pemuda itu memejamkan mata erat dan meringis sakit.

Dan tidak begitu terkejut ketika ia membuka mata, ia melihat tangan kanan Nesia telah sibuk dengan wajahnya.

Dan kembali hening.

Nesia terus melakukan hal yang menurutnya _non-sense _untuk mampu dan mungkin ia lakukan. Ia mengompres luka dan lebam Arthur dengan sapu tangan miliknya. Lebam di pelipis, rahang, ujung bibir, dan hidung pemuda itu. Terkadang bunyi gemericik air terdengar ketika gadis itu membasahi ulang sapu tangannya.

Tanpa menyadari Arthur yang tiba-tiba terdiam dan seolah menurut padanya.

Tanpa menyadari jarak antara dirinya yang berada cukup dekat—sangat dekat dengan pemuda itu, hingga Arthur mampu mencium parfum beraroma lembut yang dipakai gadis di depannya.

Tanpa menyadari kedua wajah mereka yang begitu dekat (karena keadaan temaram ini membuat Nesia tidak mampu melihat dengan jelas luka Arthur tanpa mendekatkan pengelihatannya), hingga napas mereka menerpa wajah satu sama lain.

Dan tanpa menyadari dua buah _emerald _yang beberapa saat, telah diam-diam memerhatikan dirinya.

"… Aku dikeroyok beberapa berandal."

Nesia tidak berhenti dari kegiatannya bahkan ketiga Arthur menjadi pihak yang memecah kesunyian di antara mereka. Gadis itu memfokuskan pandangannya pada setiap lebam di wajah Arthur, "Tidak heran. Belajarlah tata cara bicara sopan pada orang lain. Mulutmu itu pasti lagi-lagi telah membuat orang lain kesal," gumam gadis itu datar dan acuh.

"Bukan salahku!" bantah Arthur cepat dan tidak terima, "Aku dipalak dan—hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Refleks dan karena insting, Arthur menepis kasar tangan Nesia yang berusaha membuka kancing kemejanya. Pemuda itu menatap tajam ke arah Nesia yang balas menatapnya dengan sengit.

"Jangan berlebihan," maki Nesia keras, "Kau pikir aku tertarik dengan tubuh _unmanly_-mu ini?!"

Yeah, _that was a low blow for any men, right_?!

Nesia memang sengaja, kok.

"Apa kau—intinya bukan itu!" teriak Arthur keras, "Siapa yang tidak akan terkejut jika mendapati pakaiannya tiba-tiba dibuka paksa seperti itu!"

"Aku hanya berniat menolongmu, dasar orang sok laku!" keki Nesia yang sepertinya sudah tidak mampu menahan rasa dongkolnya, "Berkali-kali kulihat kau memegangi daerah dada dan perutmu! Jadi kupikir pasti ada luka di sana dan tolong, jangan bicara seolah-olah aku adalah gadis mesum yang mengambil kesempatan dari orang sepertimu!"

Arthur terdiam, begitu pula dengan Nesia. Keduanya memandang tajam satu sama lain, dan sepertinya tidak ada yang sudi mengalah. Hembusan napas karena sakit (Arthur) dan karena lelah (Nesia) terhela keras-keras dari mulut mereka, bagaikan banteng yang siap menyeruduk apapun yang memakai warna merah.

Namun itu hanya sesaat, sebelum Arthur membuang muka ke samping sembari mendecih.

Dan itu cukup bagi Nesia untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Jemari lentik itu membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja abu-abu yang dikenakan pemuda di depannya ini. Tapi jangan kalian pikir wajah Nesia akan _blushing _parah atau apa—karena gadis itu masih terlalu dongkol dan sebal untuk mampu berpikir macam-macam terhadap apa yang tengah dilakukannya. Hanya saja mungkin kalian bisa mengalihkan terkaan kalian pada Arthur, karena pada saat ini, sepertinya kalian bisa melihat jelas rona merah padam di wajah putih itu, bahkan dalam keadaan yang minim cahaya demikian.

Setelah kemeja itu terbuka sepenuhnya, gadis itu segera membasahi ulang sapu tangannya. Benar saja dugaannya, terdapat luka lebam yang cukup banyak, baik di daerah dada ataupun perut lelaki tersebut. Jika benar Arthur telah berkelahi dan dikeroyok berandalan, Nesia tidak terlalu heran jika seperti inilah hasil akhir dari perkelahian tersebut.

Nesia bisa membayangkan badan seukuran Arthur yang dihajar habis-habisan oleh kepalan tangan dan tendangan dari beberapa berandal yang bertubuh jauh lebih besar dari pemuda itu.

Ssshhh…

Harusnya Nesia berterimakasih pada para berandal tersebut, 'kan?

"Ini usahaku yang terakhir kalinya untuk memperbaiki hubungan kita," ujar Nesia lirih, tanpa mendongak ke arah Arthur, "Demi kebaikan Senior Alfred dan kompetisi yang kita lakukan."

"Jangan bicara seolah-olah sumber dari semua masalah ini adalah diriku," balas Arthur yang juga enggan menoleh ke arah Nesia yang berada di depannya, "Kau ini—Ow!" pemuda itu kembali memekik sakit ketika dirasakannya Nesia menekan cukup kuat luka di daerah perutnya.

"Jadi, menurutmu sumber dari semua masalah ini adalah diriku? Begitu?" maki Nesia sembari dengan sengaja, menekan-nekan luka Arthur dengan lebih kuat, dengan sapu tangannya

"Ow! Ow! Ow! _Fuck! Bloody fuck!_" dan membuat pemuda itu makin memekik kesakitan dan refleks, menepis kasar tangan Nesia dari tubuhnya. Ditatapnya Nesia dengan pandangan tajam dan berang, "Kau berniat membunuhku?! Dasar gadis sialan!"

Nesia menggigit bibirnya dengan pandangan menyipit ke arah Arthur. Lantas gadis itu dengan cepat berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya, lantas memaki keras, "Kau yang sialan! Dasar orang sial! Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku harus repot-repot melakukan semua ini! Kau begitu menyebalkan dan aku membencimu! Kau dengar aku?! Aku membencimu!"

BATS!

Dengan kasar Nesia melempar sapu tangan yang habis dipakainya, tepat ke muka Arthur.

Dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, gadis itu berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Kali ini, benar-benar pergi. Tanpa keraguan dan tanpa niat untuk kembali.

Dan tanpa memedulikan dua _emerald _yang memandanginya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

-oOo-

'Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial! Terkutuk kau Arthur 'Alis' Kirkland! Sialan!'

Demikianlah, sejauh ini, yang terteriakkan dari hati Nesia hanyalah kata 'sial', 'sial', dan 'sial'. Tak henti-hentinya gadis itu merutuki Arthur Kirkland dan dirinya sendiri. Iya, dirinya sendiri—sebegitu kurang kerjaan dan cari matikah dirinya hingga sudi repot-repot untuk mencoba berbaik hati pada pemuda itu? Karena ayolah, setan tetap setan, dan tak akan berubah menjadi malaikat hanya dengan kebaikan!

Uh.

Langkah Nesia semakin cepat dan sedikit menghentak-hentak, ketika ia teringat kembali apa yang diucapkan Kirkland baru tadi.

Berani-beraninya dia mengatakan tepat di depan muka Nesia bahwa Nesia sumber dari permasalahan yang didapatkannya. Dan catat bahwa pemuda sialan itu mengatakan hal demikian ketika Nesia berada di depannya, merendahkan harga dirinya, dan sudi **untuk kedua kalinya **menololkan diri _to save his sorry ass_!

_Dammmeeettt_!

"Annesia!"

Napas Nesia makin memburu bersama dengan kedua matanya yang semakin menyipit tajam memandang ke arah depan.

Ia bersumpah, sehabis ini, sekalipun di depan matanya Kirkland benar-benar sekarat dan hanya memiliki sisa satu tarikan napas untuk hidup, Nesia tidak akan sudi untuk menolongnya!

Nesia bersumpah!

"Annesia, tunggu!"

Apaan banget sikapnya itu… sok berkuasa dan sok tahu segalanya. Eksistensi Kirkland merupakan hal yang lebih disesali Nesia daripada permasalahan _global warming_ sekalipun! Karena setidaknya pemanasan global akan membunuhnya dalam jangka waktu sepuluh-dua puluh tahun ke depan daripada beberapa bulan ke depan!

"Nesia!"

Makian dan umpatan gadis itu terhenti ketika ia merasakan sebelah lengannya tertahan sesuatu dari belakang. Gadis itu menoleh terkejut, dan lebih terkejut lagi ketika ia mendapati seorang perempuan yang kini berdiri terengah-engah di belakangnya, memegang sebelah lengannya.

Perempuan berambut pirang sebahu. Bermata _emerald_. Sebuah bandana merah melingkari kepalanya.

"… Senior… V-Van Ha-Hardt?" rasanya tercekik tenggorokan Nesia ketika mengucapkan nama itu.

"_Oh… jadi bangunan di foto ini tempat kau bersekolah?"_

"_Hm. Namanya Hetalia High."_

"_Wah, jika begitu nanti saat aku sudah lulus SMP, aku akan bersekolah di sana saja!"_

"… _Benarkah? Tetapi ini jauh, lho."_

"_Tak apa. 'Kan ada Willem yang akan menjagaku di sana. Ya,' kan? Hehe."_

"… _Dasar…"_

Plak.

Tanpa sadar Nesia menampar dirinya sendiri ketika memori itu singgah di otaknya—secara kontan membuyarkan pikiran dongkol Nesia terhadap Arthur Kirkland. Membuat Senior Van Hardt yang menatapnya, memberi pandangan heran pada gadis di depannya tersebut.

"Kau tak apa, Nesia?"

Ucapan Senior Van Hardt—atau kalian bisa menyebut Senior Bella, Bella Van Hardt—kontan menyadarkan Nesia dari apapun yang tengah digalaukan gadis itu.

Tersadar, Nesia hanya tersenyum kecil dan menatap senior yang memakai celana _jeans_ dan _sweeter_ merah di depannya tersebut.

Nesia tahu, dan Nesia ingat bahwa senior perempuan inilah yang menjadi ketua kelompok **Antonio Carriedo **saat MOS dahulu. Akan tetapi, selepas MOS, Nesia praktis tidak pernah bertemu dengan Senior Bella karena selain beda klub, juga karena letak kompleks gedung B yang cukup jauh dengan kompleks gedung A—ya, Senior Bella merupakan siswi tingkat akhir Hetalia High.

Dan kini, tahu-tahu perempuan itu sudah meneriaki namanya dan memegang lengannya.

Bukan karena itu juga sih perasaan tidak nyaman yang dirasakan Nesia.

'Tidak. Tidak mungkin, 'kan?' batin Nesia meyakinkan diri sendiri, 'Kau pikir ada berapa orang di dunia ini yang memiliki nama Van Hardt?'

Iya. Pasti.

Pasti, Senior Bella tentu tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan 'Van Hardt' lain yang berada di masa lalunya, 'kan?

"_Ih. Kenapa matamu memejam begitu? Hahaha."_

"_!"_

"_Kau lucu sekali, Nes."_

"_W-Willem! Di mana-mana ketika si cewek memejamkan mata, harusnya si cowok tahu bahwa cewek itu meminta—"_

"_Apa?"_

"…_."_

"_Kau meminta apa?"_

"_I-itu—ck! Harusnya 'kan, kau menciumku!"_

"_?"_

"…_."_

"_Pfft!"_

"_Dasar sialan kau, Willem!"_

"_Hahaha. Maaf-maaf. Habisnya kau lucu sekali."_

"_Huft! Aku serius, dasar ga romantis!"_

"_Nes… Tuhan, Nes.. Maaf. Maaf. Tetapi serius, belum saatnya kau memikirkan hal seperti itu."_

"_Kenapa tidak? Kita sudah pacaran dua tahun dan kita sudah mengenal sejak kecil karena kedekatan keluarga kita."_

"_Iya, tetapi kau masih baru menginjak kelas dua SMP. Masak sudah mau dicium oleh anak kelas tiga SMA sepertiku."_

"…_."_

"…_.."_

"_Memangnya salah, ya? Aku 'kan hanya menyukaimu, Willem."_

"… _Tidak, Nes. Kau tidak salah."_

Jambret!

Nesia tak henti-hentinya mengumpat dalam hati ketika alih-alih terhenti, memori itu semakin terulas dengan lancar jaya setiap kali ia berusaha menahannya.

Memori yang selama ini ia kubur rapat-rapat, ia simpan bahkan di sisi gelap pengetahuannya. Ia usahakan agar tidak terjangkau oleh pikiran sampai kapanpun.

Dan semua itu sukses ia lakukan—setidaknya sebelum malam ini ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang kini berjalan santai di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka, lho. Jika aku bertemu denganmu pada akhirnya, Nesia," dan 'gadis' yang menjadi sumber malapetaka hati Nesia itu kini menoleh dan tersenyum manis padanya.

Meskipun gadis ini memiliki nama belakang yang sama persis dengan nama belakang seorang pemuda berambut tulip sialan itu, tetapi…

Tetapi mungkin saja, 'kan, itu hanya kebetulan?

Tidak mungkin kan, kini ia tiba-tiba berjalan bersama dengan **mantan** calon adik iparnya? Dari sekian juta orang yang berada di AS yang mungkin bertemu dan berjalan bersamanya, tidak mungkin 'kan, jika adik si tulip itu menjadi satu-satunya orang yang kini berjalan di sampingnya?

Iya. Tentu.

"Ah, iya. Senior—"

"Ckckck…" Senior Bella menggerak-gerakkan ke kiri dan ke kanan telunjuk kanannya, "Panggil aku Bella saja, oke?"

"O-oke," Nesia mengangguk. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat canggung sekarang berjalan dengan gadis tersebut.

Tersenyum lebar, Bella mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Nesia rasanya nyaris terjungkal ke depan jika gadis itu tidak buru-buru berpegangan pada tembok bangunan di sampingnya, "Benar kata _Broer_, kau ternyata sangat manis dan cantik."

.

.

Ragu, kepala Nesia menoleh tersendat ke arah Bella, seperti robot. Diberinya Bella senyuman miring dan kaku, yang menandakan bahwa Nesia berusaha untuk menyangkal asumsi yang kini terasa semakin jelas dan nyata.

"… '_Broer'_?"

.

.

"Iya, _Broer. _Willem Van Hardt. Kau pasti kenal, 'kan?"

.

.

_Dammit to hell_.

.

.

GAAAHHH!

Apa banget malam ini sebenarnya?!

Oke, _fine_. Di satu sisi ia memang senang malam ini berjalan berdua dan menikmati festival Jepang dengan Antonio. Dan oke, keadaan semakin memburuk dengan berpisahnya dirinya dan Antonio. Keadaan jauh tidak lebih baik ketika ia bertemu dengan Arthur Kirkland dan justru mengulangi kebodohannya untuk kedua kalinya.

Dan Nesia pikir semua tidak akan mampu menjadi lebih buruk dari itu…

…dan sekarang… dari sekian juta orang yang bisa ditemuinya… kenapa harus adik Willem Van Hardt yang kini berjalan santai dan ngobrol-ngobrol seolah mereka adalah teman lama yang tidak saling bersua!

_Out of nowhere, for Christ's sake_!

Dan Nesia hanya meng-'HAH?!' takjub sembari memandang seolah-olah Bella adalah perwujudan mimpi buruknya—oke, meskipun 'mimpi buruk' itu juga bukanlah Bella, juga sih.

Tetapi tetap saja, dia adalah adik Willem Van Hardt! Si kepala-tulip-sialan-tukang-merokok, atau kalian bisa mempersingkat gelar tersebut hanya dengan dua kata, **mantan pacar** Nesia.

Uh.

Gembelll!

Seolah mengerti teror dan syok terapi yang dialami Nesia, Bella tersenyum kecil dan turut berhenti berjalan ketika Nesia melakukan hal yang sama, "Kau begitu terkejut, ya, tiba-tiba aku datang?"

Bukan hanya terkejut, Nesia nyaris mati terkena serangan jantung dadakan, tahu?!

Mencoba menghirup dalam-dalam napas yang tanpa sadar telah ia tahan beberapa waktu, Nesia mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Mencoba membangun harga dirinya di mata Senior yang ternyata, malah kini justru menjadi **mantan **calon adik iparnya.

Kembali melangkah, Nesia hanya tersenyum kecil, "A-aku h-ha-hanya—" _Shit_! _So much for dignity_… "Hhh… Aku hanya tidak menyangka jika kau adalah adik W-Willem," ujar Nesia lirih sembari mencoba tersenyum kecil, meski dalam hati merutuk sebal ketika mulutnya terpaksa mengucapkan kata yang sejak dua tahun yang lalu, berhenti ia lafalkan dari mulut dan hatinya.

"_Kau akan pulang sekarang, Willem?"_

"_Ya, karena liburan musim panasku juga berakhir. Aku harus pulang ke Belanda sekarang."_

"_Yah…"_

"_Hei, apa-apaan muka sedih begitu? Lagipula setiap tahun aku juga pasti berkunjung kemari, 'kan?"_

"_Kalau begitu tahun depan biar aku saja yang mengunjungimu saat liburan kenaikan kelas. Bagaimana?"_

"… _Boleh."_

"_Broer _titip salam padamu. Dia meminta maaf karena tidak mampu mengucapkan selamat secara langsung, atas diterimanya dirimu sebagai murid Hetalia High," ujar Bella sembari tersenyum lebar, "Kau tahu, kuliahnya di sebuah Universitas di Belanda, cukup membuatnya repot sekarang."

Urrrghhhh…

Kenapa harus berbicara ini, sih?

Mimpi apa Nesia semalam hingga kini, dari semua topik obrolan yang bisa diperbincangkan, ia harus mengulas masa lalu yang justru ingin dikuburnya dalam-dalam.

Memaksakan senyum, Nesia tertawa garing sembari menoleh ke Bella, "Iyaaaa. Dia juga mengirimiku _e-mail_ kok,"—'sekalipun aku langsung men-_delete_ _e-mail_ tersebut bahkan tanpa membaca isinya' lanjut Nesia dalam hati, mengingat sebuah _e-mail_ yang ia dapat seminggu setelah pengumuman penerimaan murid baru Hetalia High.

Bella menoleh, lantas memberi Nesia sebuah senyum kecil dengan pandangan matanya yang berubah menjadi sendu, "Aku turut menyesal atas apa yang terjadi pada kalian—"

Dalam hati Nesia memutar bola matanya sembari membatin, 'Sepertinya inilah bagian _angst_-nya.'

"—aku juga meminta maaf atas apa yang _Broer _perbuat padamu—tetapi… percayalah, aku sangat yakin _Broer _sangat menyayangimu."

Nesia terdiam menatap jalanan di depannya. Ia bahkan tidak menoleh dan membalas tatapan dan senyuman Bella.

Ya Tuhan… kenapa tiba-tiba perasaannya malam ini berubah menjadi melankolis begini…

"… Aku masih ingat, dahulu _Broer _sering sekali menceritakan tentangmu padaku dan membuatku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Tetapi sayang, dia sudah setahun lebih lulus SMA saat kau menginjakkan kaki di Hetalia High."

Dalam hati Nesia merutuk kesal.

Sampai kapan pembicaraan ini berakhir? Tidak tahukah Bella bahwa ekspresi Nesia sudah jelas-jelas mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin topik ini berjalan lebih jauh lagi?

Memaksakan senyum kecut—yang jelas sekali dipaksakan, Nesia berujar, "Iyaaa. Aku juga sering mendengar ceritanya tentangmu, kok. Hehe."

"Benarkah?" Bella membelalak tak percaya, lantas tersenyum lebar, "Kau tahu, aku sempat merengek ikut ke Indonesia satu kali saja, untuk bertemu denganmu. Tetapi Ayah dan Ibu tidak pernah mengijinkan dengan alasan nanti aku juga tahu sendiri ketika _Broer _bertunangan denganmu."

A-ahahahaha…

Omongan macam apa itu…

"I-iyaaa…," kembali Nesia tersenyum terpaksa sembari meringis lebar dan garing, ke arah Bella, "Tetapi siapa sangka jika kita pada akhirnya bertemu di sini, 'kan?"

Mengangguk, Bella kembali berujar, "_Broer _memintaku untuk menjagamu selama kau ada di sini—"

_Geez_!

"—Tetapi saat melihatmu di MOS waktu itu, aku cukup terkesan denganmu dan percaya bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja, dengan atau tanpa diriku."

"Tentu saja," ujar Nesia cepat, "Ngomong-ngomong, kau berada di Klub Musik, 'kan? Bagaimana Antonio di sana?"

Orang tolol sekalipun pasti sadar jika omongan Nesia barusan merupakan upaya desperet untuk keluar dari percakapan monoton sebelumnya.

Nesia rasanya tidak sanggup lagi menampung obrolan mengenai Willem, Willem, Willem, dan Willem.

Karena ia sendiri sudah berjanji, bahwa terakhir kali ia mengucapkan namanya adalah dua tahun yang lalu.

Dan janji itu, sebelum malam ini, selalu ia tepati. Sebelum malam ini, ketika untuk pertama kalinya gadis itu terpaksa mengingkari sumpah yang dia buat sendiri.

"Oh Antonio?" dan sepertinya Bella mudah mengikuti perubahan alur pembicaraan, "Permainan gitarnya bagus sekali. Semenjak penampilannya di Festival Kemerdekaan lalu, ia seolah menjadi maskot klub kami."

Nesia rasanya ingin sujud syukur menyadari bahwa ia terlepas dari obrolan sebelumnya.

Menoleh, Bella kembali tersenyum manis ke arah Nesia, "Dia juga sering mencertikanmu lho—"

Ekspresi Nesia langsung sumringah, jika bisa digambarkan, akan seperti ini: 7:D

"—dan **Lovino Vargas** juga—"

Jika digambarkan secara simpel, ekspresi Nesia akan berubah menjadi begini: -_-

"Sepertinya kalian bertiga memang sangat dekat sekali, ya?"

Nesia hanya meringis lebar, lantas mengalihkan pandang ke jalan di depannya.

Mungkin…

Mungkin tidak ada salahnya untuk mengulas satu lagi ingatan terakhir. Untuk yang terakhir.

Dan Nesia bersumpah, setelah ini, apapun yang terjadi, ia tidak akan mengingatnya kembali.

"…_Kau bercanda, 'kan, Willem?"_

"…_."_

"…_Wil…?"_

"…_Nes—"_

"_Jawab aku, Willem! Hiks—Kau pasti bohong, 'kan?"_

"…"

"_Hiks… Hiks…"_

"…"

"_Hiks…"_

"… _Maafkan aku, Nes. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain—"_

"_Tapi kau bisa menolaknya! Mengapa kau mau disuruh bertunangan dengan gadis yang tidak kau kenal hanya demi keegoisan keluargamu?! Kenapa kau bodoh sekali, Wil?!"_

"_Nes! Kau tidak mengerti—"_

"_Apa yang tidak kumengerti?! Hiks. K-Kau yang disuruh menjual kebahagiaanmu sendiri hanya demi menyelamatkan keluargamu dari kebangkrutan?!"_

"…_."_

"_Wil… Hiks. Pikirkanlah dirimu sendiri. K-Kau—hiks—kau tidak akan bahagia bersamanya. Kau tidak menyukai perempuan itu. Kau menyukaiku, 'kan?"_

"…"

"_Hiks—Wil.. Tolong katakan."_

"…_Maaf, Nes. Aku harus pergi. Pesawatku akan segera _take off _ke Belanda."_

"…"

_._

_._

"_Willem! Tunggu!"_

"_Nes, lepaskan."_

"_Willem! Dengar aku! Dengarkan aku. Kumohon."_

"_Nes—"_

"_Dengar, ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya aku memohon padamu. Aku bersumpah, tidak akan terulang lagi. Jika kau berani melewati pintu _boarding _itu, aku bersumpah aku tidak akan memanggilmu—aku tidak akan memohon padamu—aku akan melupakan semua tentangmu."_

"…_."_

"… _Aku tidak akan menangis lagi, Wil. Aku tidak akan menangisimu lagi."_

"…"

"_Hiks—Bahkan aku tidak, akan, pernah, menyebut namamu. Lagi."_

"…"

"_Hiks—Hiks."_

"…"

"…"

"_Annesia, maafkan aku."_

Dan memang, hari itu Nesia melaksanakan janjinya. Mengubur semuanya dalam memori masa lalunya. Menghapus setiap jejak memori yang diberikan Willem, dari tiap sudut ingatannya.

Bahkan ia selalu langsung menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum lebar-lebar seperti orang idiot, ketika ingatan tentang semua itu tiba-tiba muncul dan membuat hatinya terluka.

Ya.

Willem Van Hardt hanya hidup di masa lalunya.

"Tadi aku sempat bertemu dengan Antonio di Festival Jepang," ujar Bella, "Dan dia bilang dia tengah mencarimu dan kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang meninggalkan HP-nya di kamar rumahnya. Katanya tadi dia ingin ke apartemenmu, menunggumu di sana dan memastikan kau baik-baik saja."

Karena…

Masa kini dan masa depan Nesia benar-benar baru.

Baru. Kehidupan barunya di AS ini seolah menjadi lembaran baru hidupnya yang benar-benar berbeda dari lembar kehidupannya di Indonesia.

Dan tidak ada Willem Van Hardt bahkan di satu _space _kecil di lembaran baru tersebut.

Karena….

Nesia tersenyum ketika membayangkan seorang pemuda dengan iris _emerald _yang menungguinya di apartemennya, dengan wajah khawatir akan keadaannya.

Karena untuk saat ini, hanyalah nama Antonio Carriedo-lah yang bertebaran di tiap sudut lembaran tersebut. Bertebaran di mana-mana, hingga rasanya sulit untuk menghapusnya. Hingga rasanya tidak mungkin menuliskan nama lain di lembaran yang seolah penuh akan tulisan nama pemuda Latin tersebut.

Tidak mungkin.

Ya, 'kan?

Sekarang, Nesia menjadi yakin bahwa perasaannya ini bukanlah sekedar _crush _atau kekaguman.

Mungkin awalnya memang _crush_—sebuah perasaan yang timbul akibat perilaku konyol yang mereka lakukan saat MOS dahulu.

Akan tetapi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, _crush _tersebut rasanya berubah menjadi perasaan lain yang jauh lebih dalam, jauh lebih terasa.

Ya.

Sekarang Nesia yakin, bahwa ia mencintai pemuda dengan tatapan sehangat mentari musim panas dan senyum semekar Sakura di musim semi tersebut.

* * *

**Retarded Blabbering**: _That's NetherNes for ya, pals_! _Just a bit of course _:D Sedikit ngintip ke masa lalu dan mantan Nesia, Willem. Udah jelas 'kan, kenapa Willem sejauh ini ga mejeng2 di Absurdities, lebih tepatnya, di Hetalia High? Yo'i, doi udah lulus dan kuliah di Belanda, bro. Dan mari bersyukur bahwa Nesia masih terjaga kehormatannya #aye~

_Sorry _soal _clue_ pengirim surat misterius, _Buddies_. Tidak pernah berpikir kalian benar-benar menganggap serius dan benar-benar merangkai huruf-huruf itu :D _Guess that I am so freaking awesome_ :D

* * *

**Next Chapter**

"HANYA ORANG BODOH YANG MENGATAI ORANG BODOH UNTUK ALASAN BODOH!"

"KAU YANG BODOH! MUNGKIN KAU DITERIMA DI HETALIA HIGH KARENA DULU ORANG YANG MEMERIKSA LEMBAR JAWABANMU SAAT TEST MASUK, TENGAH MABUK BERAT!"

.

"Apakah rumahmu dekat dengan Bali, Nes? Itu pulau Indonesia yang indah, 'kan?"

.

"Arthur pernah bercerita padaku bahwa, saat dia sedang berada di Perancis, terdapat satu cowok _gay _yang tiba-tiba melamarnya dan ingin menikahinya! HUAHAHAHAHA! _Man… It kills, right_?"

**.**

"Nes, bisakah kau pilih satu dari semua barang yang ada di toko ini, yang menurutmu paling menarik dan paling bagus?"

.

"Kumohon, temani aku—bersamalah denganku."

Nah, lho. Apakah _teaser_ terakhir itu adalah sebuah _confession_? Dari siapa untuk siapa? 7:D Lalala.

* * *

**Pojok review. **_**Monggo**_

**SpaNes di sini manis / **Aduh, makasih. Kata Ibu saya sih, saya anak paling awesome sedunia :D /salah** / Spain ke Nesia PHP ga ya? PHP aja / **PHP itu apa yak? :D /sokpolos** / Nesia harus ama Lovi / **Dia harus ama saya, wekk :p** / I lop you Dis / **Jangan confession di depan umum gini, ah. Kan saya jadi malu dan makin bingung harus nerima pernyataan cinta dari siapa :3** / Lovi segera ambil aksi, jangan kalah ama Antonio / **Yeah! /bingungmustibalasapa** / Saya harap ada cerita soal Nether dan Nesia / **Udah tuh. Sekedar _flashback _aja, eaaa. _What's past is past_, itu tandanya orang _moved on_ :p** / Saya udah nulis di kertas lho soal clue secret admirernya, saking keponya. Ternyata… / **Kenapa? Kok kamu kecewa? Bagus 'kan, kalau saya _secret admirer_-nya? :D** / Sepertinya para anon menyesali insiden loginnya :D / **Iya! Huhu! Takdir telah mempermainkanku~ /lebaylevelFrance** / ****Lovi, saya ngerti prasaanmu, sini saya ajak kencan**** / **Saya aja! Saya aja! #angkattangantinggi-tinggi

* * *

**Tiada yang lebih berarti bagi penulis selain perasaan terhormat mendapatkan sedikit-lebih pemikiran dari para pembaca. Kesediaan Anda untuk membaca dan memberi **_**feedback**_**, merupakan penghargaan terbesar yang bisa diimpikan penulis.**

_**No kidding, No **_**alay-**_**ing. Telling you the truth **_**:)**

Terimakasih.

Salam sejahtera,

DIS


	18. Eighteen: Two Absurd Idiots

**Tanpa berbanyak kata dan beralay ria:**

* * *

**_Guidance_:**

**Kompleks gedung A: Tempat di mana para murid kelas 1, dan sebagian kelas 2, belajar secara formal**

**Kompleks gedung B: Tempat di mana para murid kelas 3 belajar secara formal**

**Kompleks gedung C: Tempat di mana para murid kelas 2 belajar secara formal**

**_Character_:**

**Nesia, Antonio, Lovino, Lily, Feliciano, Mei: kelas 1**

**Arthur, Alfred, Tiino, Vash: Kelas 2**

**Francis, Gilbert, Elizaveta, Bella, Andrew, Ludwig, dan karakter2 lain: kelas 3**

**Chau dan Maria: _Excluded_**

**dance in storm: semester 1 Jurusa—/keburu dipancung**

**Semoga membantu :D**

* * *

Periode istirahat yang hanya berlangsung selama setengah jam itu nyatanya dimanfaatkan begitu baik oleh seluruh civitas akademika Hetalia High. Baik para guru, karyawan, dan para murid, semua memiliki rencana sendiri-sendiri untuk memanfaatkan periode yang tidak begitu lama berlangsung tersebut. Berada di kantin, perpustakaan, klub, ruang guru, ruang akademik, sekretariat OSIS, taman, atau berdiam di kelas. Periode istirahat benar-benar menjadikan Hetalia High semakin terlihat hidup. Banyak siswa-siswi yang berbincang di kantin, berjalan atau berbincang di lorong-lorong, berkegiatan di klub, atau bahkan berlari cepat-cepat layaknya seorang atlet maraton.

Um… mungkin untuk kategori yang terakhir terbatas pada satu orang saja.

Seorang siswi berseragam lengkap khas siswi Hetalia High (_blazer _biru tua, kemeja putih, dasi pita yang senada dengan rok merah kotak-kotak sepuluh senti di atas lutut, kaus kaki putih polos lima senti di bawah lutut lengkap dengan dua sepatu _flat _hitam) adalah "atlet maraton" tersebut. Ia tengah berlari cepat-cepat melintasi beberapa lorong, menuruni dan mendaki beberapa tangga, serta melewati beberapa kelas dan beberapa ruangan.

Saking cepatnya hingga ia berkali-kali meminta maaf ketika tanpa sengaja ia menyenggol murid lain yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya. Sangat cepat hingga ia menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa murid yang kebetulan dilewatinya.

Seolah dikejar hantu atau hal lain yang menakutkan baginya, gadis itu berlari cepat dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

Kenapa kau tampak repot begitu, sih, **Annesia Saraswati**?

"Mampus! Hosh! Hosh! M—mampus! Mati aku matiiiii! Hosh hosh!" ujarnya tersengal-sengal di antara langkah larinya. Ia mencetuskan kata maaf sembari menoleh sekilas ketika tanpa sengaja menabrak bahu seorang siswa, saat ia membelok dari satu lorong, "Hosh! Hosh! Mati kau, Nes! Senior Kirkland pasti akan menggantungmu setelah ini!"

Nah.

Sekarang ketahuan, kan, kenapa gadis itu sekarang seperti dikejar hantu?

Karena hantu alis itu sendiri sekarang tengah menantinya di ruang _wi-fi_ perpustakaan, dan sepertinya benar-benar telah mempersiapkan tali untuk menggantung Annesia begitu gadis itu sampai di sana.

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**I just own the plot **of the story and** I don't gain any commercial advantages **by publishing this fic**.**

**Warning: ****AU****, ****Human Name, High School****, ****OC****, ****OoC**** yang mendewa, **(highly possible)** crack pairs, **(a lil')** Nesia-centric, **but** no Mary Sue/Gary Stu **I assure you :D **totally absurd.**

**Pairing: **Anda bisa menebak sendiri mana yang _**main pairing**_, dan mana yang sekedar _**hints **_dan _**fans service **_:p

**Ini murni dari pemikiran saya. ****Maaf jika kebetulan ada kesamaan ide**** karena setting gakuen sangat banyak di FHI. Itu tidak disengaja :D**

Long Live FHI and **Say NO to Plagiarism****! **Mari** berkarya dengan hati dan imajinasi :D**

**Maju FHI!**

**Happy reading **

Seolah sekarat kehabisan napas Nesia, ketika kedua kakinya, pada akhirnya, membawanya berhenti di ruang _wi-fi_ perpustakaan Hetalia High, yang menjadi tempat yang dinyatakan Senior Alfred dalam sms yang pagi ini dikirimkannya kepada Nesia.

Dalam hati, gadis itu rasanya ingin bersumpah bahwa ia akan mencukur habis hingga botak rambut pirang Senior Francis begitu mereka bertemu ke depannya. Habisnya, Senior berbrewok tipis itu seenaknya menelpon Nesia dan menyuruh Nesia untuk merekap kegiatan klub selama sebulan ini, saat periode istirahat, sebagai bahan laporan yang akan dikirimkan ke Dewan Kesiswaan.

Dan tanpa menunggu respon Nesia, siswa kelas tiga tersebut langsung dengan seenak brewoknya, memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Sialnya, pada periode istirahat itulah Senior Alfed pagi tadi, menyatakan kelompok debat mereka akan bertemu.

Sialan, 'kan?

Ketika Nesia mencoba menelpon balik Senior Francis, Nesia harus mengutuk kesal ketika didengarnya nada operator yang menjawabnya, pertanda bahwa HP Ketua Klubnya tersebut tengah non-aktif, disengaja atau tidak.

Dan di sinilah sekarang ia berada. Setelah berlari-lari seperti orang kebakaran jenggot, di sinilah ia sekarang, berdiri membungkuk bersangga lutut dengan napas khas orang sekarat. Habisnya, ia membutuhkan waktu tiga menit untuk berlari dari kompleks gedung A (kelasnya berada) ke ruang _broadcasting _Klub Radio (yang notabene berada di kompleks gedung B), dan membutuhkan waktu dua puluh menit untuk melakukan kegiatannya. Dan seolah seperti orang yang lebih sibuk daripada Presiden AS sekalipun, gadis itu langsung tancap gas menuju _wi-fi _perpustakaan di gedung B, dan untungnya hanya membutuhkan waktu satu menit jika ditempuh dengan lari yang demikian cepat.

Puji Tuhan yang memberikan raga dan organ tubuh yang kuat dan tahan banting ini… jika tidak, Nesia rasanya tidak heran jika seluruh tubuhnya akan terurai layaknya mesin yang _overwork_s.

Saking merasa capek, gadis itu terus terbungkuk dan sedikit mengernyitkan mata. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari wajah dan lehernya, berikut dengan napasnya yang tersengal-sengal lelah.

Tanpa menyadari pandangan heran campur takjub dari senior berkacamata, dan pandangan datar serta lengkungan bibir ke bawah dari Senior beralis tebal.

Senior Alfred Jones dan Senior **Arthur Kirkland** terduduk di salah satu sofa yang ada, menatap juniornya yang bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan sapa.

Masih dengan tersengal dan terbungkuk, Nesia mencoba bersuara, "Hosh… Ma—Maafkan ak—"

"Apa kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa sebuah permintaan maaf mampu memperbaiki kesalahan?"

Nah.

Tubuh Nesia rasanya langsung menegang ketika mendengar suara tersebut. Tanpa mendongak pun, ia sudah tahu darimana suara itu berasal. Gak mungkin banget, 'kan, Senior Alfred yang ramah itu berjudes ria dengan kata-kata sesarkastis itu?

Mendongak perlahan, kedua bola hitam kecoklatan Nesia langsung bertabrak pandang dengan bola sehijau batu _emerald_ yang memandangnya dengan pandangan yang dinginnya mengalahkan padang Siberia.

Melihat Arthur Kirkland yang terduduk tenang di depannya, mau tak mau Nesia teringat dengan kejadian di mana terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Arthur, seminggu yang lalu. Di mana ia rasanya seperti menjadi orang munafik yang menolong orang yang didaulatnya sebagai orang yang paling ia benci di dunia. Dan di mana semua itu berakhir dengan kedongkolan hatinya yang lebih ketika alih-alih mengucapkan _a goddamn thank you_, Arthur justru memaki dan menyalahkan Nesia terhadap semua permasalahan yang dihadapi kelompok debat mereka.

Dan itu merupakan hal yang terjadi kedua kalinya—setelah gadis itu bersusah payah menyeretnya yang waktu itu tengah pingsan seperti pecundang setelah tubuhnya dipenuhi tumpukan alkohol.

Sungguh, kedongkolan itu masih terasa.

Sangat terasa hingga ketika ia mendapatkan sms dari Senior Alfred pagi ini, rasanya ia kembali ingin menyesali semua takdir yang entah bagaimana, justru membawanya dalam jerat siksaan psikologis yang diberikan Arthur Kirkland padanya.

Uh.

Dan ia sadar, bahwa kompetisi sialan ini masih akan berlangsung lebih lama lagi—setidaknya sampai kelompok mereka gagal menang dalam kualifikasi tingkat negara bagian.

Apa-apaan ini? Sejak kapan hidupnya jadi begini terasa seperti sinetron ratusan episode seperti di negeri asalnya?!

"Nesia, kau kelihatan sangat lelah," setidaknya Senior Alfred mampu mengucapkan kalimat yang lebih beradab dan lebih simpatik ketimbang manusia berhati batu yang terduduk di sampingnya itu.

Mengacuhkan omongan Arthur, Nesia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menghadap ke arah Alfred. Sepertinya ia tidak perlu lagi mengungkit-ungkit kejadian seminggu yang lalu karena sepertinya Arthur juga enggan mengungkitnya—ngomong apa, tentu saja. Orang tidak tahu terimakasih seperti itu mana mau mengungkit kebaikan orang lain!

Gembel, dah!

Tersenyum sembari mengusap keringat di dahinya dengan lengan _blazer_-nya (dan sempat Nesia lirik bahwa saat ia melakukan hal demikian, Arthur memberinya pandangan yang wajar diberikan orang ketika melintasi TPA), Nesia berujar, "Aku tadi habis ada kegiatan klub yang mendadak, Senior. Jadi… hosh hosh.. yah…," gadis itu urung melanjutkan ucapannya ketika merasakan bahwa ia cukup tersengal-sengal untuk mampu berbicara lebih lama.

Setelah ia berlari-lari seperti ini, setelah ia nyaris sekarat sampai di sini, inikah yang diberikan Arthur padanya?!

Bagus sekali… Jiwa sosialnya tinggi sekali… Entah bagaimana ia mampu menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS dengan perilaku dan wataknya yang kualitasnya minus itu! Karena, siapa coba, orang bodoh dan cari mati hingga rela memilih pemimpin seperti itu!

Hih!

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?" Arthur kembali bersuara dengan judesnya. Pemuda itu terduduk dengan melipat tangannya di dada. Sebuah _laptop_ berwarna hitam lengkap dengan satu _flash disk_, ada di meja di depannya dan Senior Alfred, berikut dengan beberapa buku tebal, _notes_, satu bolpoin dan sebuah HP yang pastinya, milik Senior Alfred (karena dari peristiwa saat malam hujan waktu itu, Nesia ingat betul bahwa HP 'orang-sok-kaya-itu' lebih uhukkerenuhuk).

Menoleh heran, Nesia menjawab dengan pandangan dan bibir nyinyir seolah Arthur menanyakan hal yang paling jelas di dunia, "Bermain _roller coaster_," jawabnya yang tentu saja, sarkastis.

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Di sekolah manapun, mana ada _roller coaster_," jawab Arthur dengan nada seserius tatapan matanya, membuat Nesia dalam hati sangat mengasihani selera humor pemuda itu yang sepertinya sangat menyedihkan.

"Tentu saja untuk berdiskusi, sialan!" keki Nesia judes. Rasa capeknya, ditambah dengan dendamnya, ditambah dengan dongkolnya, menjadi resep lengkap yang membuatnya enggan bertata krama dan sopan santun terhadap Senior di depannya ini.

"Jika kau memang ingin berdiskusi, kau harusnya telah datang setengah jam yang lalu!" bentak Arthur tak mau kalah. Ditatapnya Nesia dengan tajam sembari mengumpat kesal, "Kau tidak bisa membaca sms yang dikirimkan Alfred padamu?!"

Nesia sedikit mengangakan mulutnya.

Y—Ya Tuhan…

Dengan kesal, gadis itu menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Arthur dan berkacak pinggang pada pemuda yang terduduk di sofa di depannya itu.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, gadis itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Arthur dan lantas— "SUDAH KUBILANG AKU ADA KEGIATAN KLUB! KAU BODOH ATAU APA?!"—berteriak keras dengan kedua mata terpejam, hingga helai-helai di dahi Arthur tertiup kecil karenanya.

Dan _well_, hingga Alfred mengernyitkan kedua matanya saat mendengarnya.

Seperti tidak mau kalah dengan seorang wanita, Arthur balas berteriak lebar-lebar dan keras-keras—"APA PEDULIKU DENGAN KLUB BODOHMU ITU, CEWEK BODOH?! HARUSNYA KAU MAMPU MEMBUAT PRIORITAS!"—hingga Nesia mengernyitkan kedua matanya dan sedikit memundurkan wajahnya.

Dan Alfred mulai menutup kedua telinganya. Beruntung sekali saat itu ruang _wifi _tampak sepi pengunjung karena periode istirahatpun nyaris berakhir sehingga banyak di antara mereka yang meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Seperti seorang wanita yang menjunjung tinggi prinsip _feminisme_, Nesia kembali berteriak di depan muka Arthur, "AKU TIDAK BISA MENOLAK TUGAS ITU! DAN KAU HARUSNYA PEDULI SEDIKIT SAJA PADAKU YANG TELAH MEMBAKAR PARU-PARUKU SENDIRI UNTUK BERLARI-LARI DARI RUANG KLUB UNTUK DATANG KE SINI! KAU INI BENAR-BENAR BODOH!"

Menyadari pandangan heran, takjub, geli, dan terganggu dari satu-dua pengunjung lain yang masih tersisa, Alfred dengan ragu mengangkat tangannya, mencoba menyela—

"OH YA? LANTAS KAU PIKIR AKU PEDULI PADAMU?! MIMPI SAJA! KAU SAJA TIDAK PEDULI PADA KELOMPOKMU SENDIRI! DASAR GADIS BODOH!"—sebelum usahanya secara sukses, gagal total oleh teriakan Arthur.

"HANYA ORANG BODOH YANG MENGATAI ORANG BODOH UNTUK ALASAN BODOH!"

"HAH? KAU MERUJUK PADA DIRIMU SENDIRI? BODOH KOK TERIAK BODOH!"

"KAU YANG BODOH! MUNGKIN KAU DITERIMA DI HETALIA HIGH KARENA DULU ORANG YANG MEMERIKSA LEMBAR JAWABANMU SAAT TEST MASUK, TENGAH MABUK BERAT!"

"DAN AKU YAKIN ALASAN HETALIA HIGH MENAMPUNG ORANG BODOH SEPERTIMU KARENA PARA GURU DISINI SUDAH BOSAN DENGAN PARA MURID YANG JENIUS, JADI MEREKA MEMBUTUHKAN ORANG SEBODOH DIRIMU UNTUK MENDAPATKAN TANTANGAN BARU!"

"OH YA? KAU BAHKAN LULUS TK PASTI KARENA GURUMU KASIHAN AKAN KUALITAS IQMU!"

"MEMANG SETINGGI APA IQMU?! PANTAS DISEJAJARKAN DENGAN KELEDAI?!"

"TENTU SAJA PANTAS! IQMU BAHKAN TIDAK BISA DISEJAJARKAN DENGAN KELEDAI KARENA KECERDASAN KELEDAI JAUH LEBIH TINGGI DARIPADA DIRIMU!"

"DASAR BODOH!"

"KAU YANG BODOH!"

"KAU!"

"KAU BODOHBODOHBODOHBODOHBODOHBOD OOOHHH!"

"SEMILYAR KALI BODOH UNTUKMU!"

Dan Alfred meringis kikuk kepada para pengunjung lain yang beberapa saat benar-benar mengamati mereka.

Begitulah, perdebatan bertemakan 'Kau yang bodoh' berlanjut antara dua orang bodoh tersebut. Hingga pada akhirnya, entah karena lelah atau kehabisan bahan umpatan yang mampu menjatuhkan mental lawan, keduanya terhenti.

Meskipun geraman masih tampak jelas dari kedua rahang mereka yang terkatup rapat. Bersama dengan kedua mata yang saling menatap tajam. Kedua tangan yang mengepal, dan napas yang tersengal.

Dan Arthur-lah yang mengakhiri 'drama kecil' mereka dengan berdiri dari duduknya, lantas sedikit mendorong Nesia untuk minggir dari depannya, "Alfred, ayo kita pergi. Sudah masuk pelajaran," dengan begitu tenang, sembari langsung menutup layar _laptop_ dengan sedikit membantingnya (catat bahwa ia tak repot-repot untuk men-_shut down_ atau apa), dan memungut beberapa buku yang ada di sana.

Sungguh, perilakunya itu merupakan sebuah pukulan telak bagi Nesia.

"Kenapa?" protes gadis itu sembari menatap Arthur yang masih tidak sudi menatapnya, "Kita bahkan belum berdiskusi!"

"Alfred dan aku SUDAH berdiskusi!" bentak Arthur kesal dengan memberi penekanan kuat pada kata _sudah_, "Kau tentu tidak benar-benar berpikir bahwa kami bersedia menunda diskusi selama setengah jam hanya untuk menunggumu, 'kan?!"

"Arthur—," Alfred berusaha menyela sebelum kedua _partner_-nya tersebut mulai melanjutkan drama kecil-kecilan mereka sebelumnya. Namun kalimat pemuda itu segera terputus begitu Arthur kembali membentak kepada gadis yang menatap heran dan tak percaya padanya.

"Kau ini sudah jelas-jelas salah, masih ngotot pula! Kau pikir kami harus menuruti semua keinginanmu, begitu?!"

Uh.

"Te—Tetapi aku sudah mengerjakan dan membawa tugas yang kau berikan padaku!" sergah Nesia sembari mengeluarkan sebuah _flash disk _dari dalam saku _blazer_-nya, "Setidaknya kau—"

"Aku sudah tidak butuh!" balas Arthur sengit.

JLEB.

Rasanya ada sebuah pisau berkarat yang ditancapkan ke jantung Nesia. Ditancapkan, lantas ditarik, ditancapkan lagi, dan seterusnya.

Nesia menatap takjub dan tak percaya ke arah Arthur yang menyipitkan tajam kedua matanya.

Beginikah akhirnya? Tugas yang telah ia kerjakan dengan susah payah? Dengan mengorbankan waktu tidur dan istirahatnya? Dengan begitu lebih rajin ketimbang saat ia mengerjakan bahkan PR pelajaran?

Dan sekarang tugas yang selesai dikerjakannya itu bahkan tidak dilirik sedikitpun!

'Arthuuurrrr! Terkutuk kau!' gunung kedongkolan di hati Nesia rasanya meluap dan meledak—untuk kesekian kalinya.

Dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Arthur berlalu dari sana—dengan mungkin disengaja, menyenggol bahu gadis yang masih ternganga syok menatap udara kosong di depannya.

Bahkan rasanya ia nyaris tidak merasakan tepukan pelan dan lembut Senior Alfred pada pundaknya, "Nesia, maafkan dia. Dia hanya kesal karena sebelum ke sini tadi, begitu banyak tugas OSIS yang baru ia dapatkan."

Tetapi sayangnya, kalimat Alfred bagaikan kereta api yang melewati sebuah terowongan—_bablas_ dari telinga kiri dan telinga kanan Nesia tanpa mampu tercerna oleh otak.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ketika kedua seniornya tersebut benar-benar telah pergi dari perpustakaan, gadis itu menghela napas dalam-dalam, lantas memutar bola mata dan mendengus keras.

Ya Tuhan, rasanya Nesia lebih bersyukur jika tadi Arthur menggantung lehernya saja.

-oOo-

Tidak berapa lama setelah insiden 'siapa yang terbodoh' di perpustakaan waktu itu, keesokan harinya Alfred menelponnya dan lagi, memintanya untuk datang berkumpul dengan kelompok debat mereka, dua puluh menit setelah pulang sekolah di Sekretariat OSIS (ini adalah usul si Kirkland sialan itu yang sepertinya sok manja dan enggan pergi jauh-jauh dari kompleks gedung C).

Merasa kapok tujuh turunan akibat harga dirinya yang diludahi habis-habisan oleh Arthur sehari yang lalu ketika ia terlambat datang, Nesia kini bertekad memperbaiki diri.

Terlalu memperbaiki diri, karena tadi ia mendapati dirinya telah berada di depan Kesekretariatan OSIS, sepuluh menit lebih awal dari waktu pertemuan yang dinyatakan Alfred padanya.

Sekarang, di sinilah ia berada. Terduduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di salah satu ruang yang terdapat dalam Sekretariat OSIS tersebut. Arthur Kirkland terduduk tenang di seberangnya –dan catat bahwa pemuda itu bahkan tidak memberikan lirikan mata dan _a goddamn hi_ pada Nesia sejauh ini. Serta Alfred terduduk di samping Nesia. Sebuah meja dari kayu mahoni terdapat di antara mereka. Beberapa map yang sepertinya berisi berkas-berkas OSIS, tertumpuk rapi di pinggir meja. Sebuah _laptop_ berwarna hitam tertaruh di tengah, dengan sebuah _flash disk _dan modem yang melengkapinya. _Notes_, bolpoin, dan beberapa buku terdapat pula di sana.

Sekretariat OSIS tidak begitu luas, namun juga tidak bisa dibilang sempit—sebelas-dua belas dengan luas ruangan kelas Hetalia High atau ruangan klub lainnya. Beberapa ruangan terdapat di sana, misalnya ruang Ketua OSIS, ruang tiap departemen, sebuah kamar mandi, ruang santai dengan sebuah TV layar datar (saat melihatnya, Nesia langsung yakin bahwa semua ini terlalu berlebihan!), dan sebuah ruangan besar yang biasa digunakan saat ada rapat _plenary_ seluruh anggota OSIS. Dan Arthur memilih dan meminjam ruangan Humas sebagai tempat diskusi mereka sekarang.

Beberapa siswa lain juga terdapat di sana. Senior Andrew Scholte yang tengah mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya, di sofa ruang santai. Atau Senior Herdevary yang sempat mengatakan betapa beruntung kelompok debat Nesia masih mampu bertahan hingga sejauh ini. Atau Senior Berwald yang tengah memimpin rapat departemennya, bersama para staff-nya. Atau juga, Senior Braginski yang numpang lewat sebentar untuk mengambil sebuah berkas, lantas kembali keluar gedung Kesekretariatan.

Dan jika dipikir-pikir, dahulu Nesia sempat ingin bergabung dalam organisasi ini. Selain karena pengalaman organisasi OSIS-nya kala SMP memang cukup baik, juga karena Nesia ingin merasakan perbedaan antara OSIS di Barat dengan OSIS di negerinya. Meski cukup banyak perbedaan (terutama dengan struktur organisasi, fungsi, dan juga yang penting FASILITAS!), tetapi sepertinya menarik dan seru.

Iya, jika organisasi yang **tampaknya** 'menarik dan seru' itu tidak dipimpin oleh orang yang membuat organisasi ini justru berada dalam daftar terbawah dari organisasi yang ingin digabungi oleh Nesia.

Arthur 'sialan' Kirkland. Arthur 'tidak tahu diri' Kirkland. Arthur 'sok elit' Kirkland.

Karena lihat saja. Entah kenapa pemuda itu sepertinya dendam kesumat kepada Nesia—dan yah, Nesia bersyukur karena toh ia juga memiliki dendam tujuh turunan pada pemuda itu. Tetapi jika Nesia memiliki alasan yang **sangat **jelas, maka sampai sekarang gadis itu tidak mengerti apa kesalahannya hingga Arthur sepertinya tidak bisa hidup tanpa membuat Nesia rasanya ingin mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri.

Lihat saja. Bahkan semenjak bertemu di Kesekretariatan, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak meliriknya—apalagi menyapanya. Lima belas menit yang mereka bertiga habiskan di ruangan Humas ini hanya terisi oleh perbincangan dua kubu: Alfred dan Arthur, dan Alfred dan Nesia. Nesia juga ogah lahir batin memulai pembicaraan duluan dengan orang seperti itu.

Sampai kapan Nesia mau menjadi pihak yang ditindas?!

Hah! _Go girl_!

Kebanyakan Nesia hanya terdiam selama diskusi—Senior Alfred dan Senior Arthur sepertinya serius sekali dalam membahas diskusi kali ini—yakni menganalisis data yang telah mereka peroleh. Beberapa kali Arthur atau Alfred menunjuk sebuah bagan atau kalimat di layar laptop, dan terkadang mereka juga menulis sesuatu di _notes _atau laptop, atau membuka buku-buku yang menjadi referensi mereka.

Dan ini semua rasanya kembali seperti pertama kali mereka duduk berdiskusi sebagai satu kelompok—saat pertemuan dahulu dengan Madame Jeanne.

Artinya, Nesia kembali merasa sebagai seorang pecundang yang bahkan tidak digubris kehadirannya!

Mencoba santai, gadis itu malah menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari, mengamati ruangan yang ditempatinya. Ruangan dengan tembok berwarna biru muda itu lumayan _cozy _untuk ditempati. Sebuah lampu menggantung di atap yang berwarna _soft cream_. Sebuah lemari berisi berkas-berkas terdapat di pojok ruangan dengan sebuah papan yang bertuliskan struktur organisasi lengkap dengan siapa saja yang memegang jabatan utama, menggantung di tembok sebelah kanan Nesia. Oh ya, jangan lupa juga sebuah pigura yang memajang rapi kertas bertuliskan visi dan misi OSIS Hetalia High, yang tergantung di tembok depan Nesia—di belakang Arthur Kirkland.

Siapapun ketua departemen Humas ini, tahu sekali bagaimana menata ruangan dengan baik…

"..Nes?"

"H—ha? Ya?" gadis itu sedikit melonjak kaget ketika sedang asyik-asyiknya ia celingak-celinguk kesana-kemari, ia merasakan sebuah tepukan halus di pundak kirinya.

Menoleh, ia mendapati Senior Alfred menatapnya dengan heran, "Aku bertanya apa pendapatmu terhadap usulku barusan. Tetapi sepertinya kau tidak mendengarkan?"

Uh.

Kali ini, Nesia benar-benar merasa sama sekali tidak berguna.

"Jika kau ingin _sight seeing_ begitu, pergilah ke museum atau apa. Ini Sekretariat, bukan tempat wisata di mana kau bisa dan wajar _tolah-toleh_ seperti orang bodoh begitu."

Nah. Mulai lagi, 'kan?

Mendengar ucapan Arthur, otomatis dahi Nesia mengerut dan gadis itu langsung menjulurkan lidahnya—seolah dengan tegas menyatakan 'Persetan dengan omonganmu, brengsek!'.

Dan sepertinya pesan itu tersampaikan ketika Nesia melihat kedutan keki muncul di pelipis Arthur saat menatap Nesia.

Beruntunglah Alfred merupakan pribadi yang tanggap suasana—setidaknya untuk kali ini. Karena sebelum 'Perang Dunia' Ke-sekian kalinya meletus, pemuda itu segera berucap kepada Nesia, "Ngomong-ngomong, Nes. Aku penasaran, seperti apa hidup di Indonesia?"

Tentu saja itu adalah topik yang muncul dengan terlalu tiba-tiba dan melenceng jauh dari tujuan awal mereka berkumpul di sini, yakni untuk berdiskusi. Wajar saja jika Nesia hanya meng-hah dengan tatapan ragu, sedangkan Arthur rasanya siap melepas sepatunya demi menempeleng kepala berhelai pirang cerah itu.

Merasa tidak yakin akan pertanyaan Alfred, Nesia hanya menjawab, "… Seperti layaknya mereka yang hidup di daerah tropis," jawab gadis itu.

"Nah, _guys_!" Arthur mengetukkan ujung bolpoin dengan sedikit keras di permukaan meja—secara tidak langsung meminta Alfred dan Nesia untuk berhenti ber-OOT ria seperti itu, "Kupikir kita harus—"

"Oh ya? Kudengar asyik sekali hidup di daerah tropis," ujar Alfred riang sembari menatap Nesia, tanpa peduli pada Arthur yang mengumpatnya pelan bersama dengan dengusan napasnya, "Apakah rumahmu dekat dengan Bali, Nes? Itu pulau Indonesia yang indah, 'kan?"

"Rumahku sebenarnya berada di pulau lain, Senior," ujar Nesia, merasa terpancing minatnya untuk menceritakan kampung halamannya. Habisnya… sudah berapa lama dia tidak bernostalgia seperti ini? Terakhir kali ia menceritakan asal usulnya juga kepada Lily beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Rasanya senang sekali, 'kan, jika kau jauh dari yang tercinta, dan kini rasa rindumu semakin terasa ketika semua memori yang kau miliki tentangnya, terulas kembali? Lagipula sesekali promosi lah. Lumayan 'kan, jika Indonesia nambah devisa jika banyak turis yang datang ke sana.

Aha.

"_Java,_ kau tahu?" lanjut Nesia yang direspon oleh anggukan Alfred, "Tepatnya di Bandung, sebuah kota besar di barat Pulau Jawa. Dan soal Bali, jangan salah, Senior. Sekalipun Bali memang pulau yang indah dan menarik minat sebagian besar turis, tetapi masih banyak pulau lain yang sama indahnya dengan Bali," ujar Nesia bersemangat.

Bercerita tentang asal-usulnya seperti ini membuat semua kedongkolan, kebosanan, dan perasaan _useless _yang sempat terasa, kini menguap entah kemana. Apalagi ketika melihat Senior Alfred tampak sangat antusias mendengar ceritanya…

Sedangkan Arthur? Sepertinya pemuda itu menyadari bahwa tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Kedua _partner_nya tersebut tampak tengah menikmati obrolan. Sehingga pemuda itu memilih untuk diam (sejenak), dan daripada mendengarkan ocehan Nesia, pemuda itu memilih sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu di laptopnya.

"Aku juga tahu itu, Nes. Kudengar alam Indonesia sangat cantik dan budayanya juga kental sekali," lanjut Alfred tersenyum lebar, "Tahun kemarin Ayahku sempat ada proyek perusahaannya di sana di pulau… Pulau _Soul-a-West-i?_"

"Sulawesi?" ralat Nesia dengan sedikit _sweatdropped _dan sedikit geli mendengar pelafalan Alfred.

"Yah, itu," Alfred hanya meringis lebar, "Dan aku sempat akan turut ke sana untuk beberapa minggu, tetapi batal karena pada waktu itu aku sialnya terkena demam."

"Nah, kau seharusnya datang, Senior," ringis Nesia, "Karena di Sulawesi bagian utara terdapat taman laut yang sepengetahuanku, menjadi taman laut terindah di dunia. Namanya Bunaken."

"Ayahku juga pernah sekali waktu itu bicara tentang itu," Alfred melirik ke atas, seolah mengulas sesuatu. Lantas pemuda itu menghela napas berat sembari memejamkan matanya, dan menyangga dagunya dengan telapak tangannya di meja, "Hah~~ Sepertinya hidup di daerah tropis itu bagaikan di surga, ya? Ombak yang besar… burung camar… pohon kelapa…"

Nesia menahan tawanya, "Dan sepertinya AS punya tempat seindah itu—Hawaii."

Alfred melirik Nesia, "Itu 'kan jauh sekali dari sini, Nes," kata Alfred, "Aku jarang sekali pergi ke daerah tropis—hanya sekali dua kali, di Argentina, Brazil, dan India. Itupun sudah sejak dahulu."

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur bisa keliling dunia seperti itu di umurmu yang masih muda ini, Senior," ujar Nesia, "Negara lain yang pernah kukunjungi baru AS dan Ne—," seketika bayangan seorang pemuda berambut seperti tulip terlintas di otak Nesia. Dan gadis itu buru-buru menyingkirkan pikiran tersebut, "Nepal! Iya, Nepal! Aahaha," ringis gadis itu kikuk yang membuat Alfred menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran.

"Tetapi kalau urusan pengalaman ke luar negeri, aku yakin Arthur lebih mumpuni daripada kita."

Oke, baik Nesia atau Arthur sama-sama merutuki Alfred yang tiba-tiba mengikutsertakan pihak ketiga dalam pembicaraan mereka. Dan bagi Nesia, pihak ketiga itu adalah pihak yang mana ia masa bodoh untuk mengetahui apapun tentangnya.

Dan Arthur.. _well_, sepertinya pemuda itu cukup terkejut namanya ter-_mention _biasa oleh Alfred. Tebukti dengan jemarinya yang terhenti sejenak dalam aktivitas mengetiknya.

"O—oh..," jujur Nesia tidak tahu, dan tidak minat, harus merespon seperti apa lagi.

Alfred malah meringis lebar, dan mengangguk, "Aku sangat tahu. Pekerjaan Ayahnya sebagai seorang Duta Besar tentunya membuatnya tak asing dengan kehidupan negara lain," kembali Alfred melirik ke atas, mengulas sesuatu, "Seingatku… dia pernah ke Hong Kong, Singapura, Malaysia, Australia, India, Seychelles, dan tentu saja, Inggris di mana ia dilahirkan dan menetap untuk beberapa tahun di sana, setelah sebelumnya sempat pindah ke AS mengikuti pekerjaan Ayahnya."

**5**

Nesia sedikit mengangakan mulutnya. Sekarang bertambah yakinlah dia dengan status keluarga Kirkland. Tak ayal jika pemuda itu sok berkuasa, sok elit, sok dewa, dan segala sifat sok lainnya.

"Dan Inggris, tempat kelahirannya, sepertinya menjadi tempat yang sangat berpengaruh baginya. Kau tahu, sikap _so-called gentleman_ seperti itu…," Alfred terkikik, "Dan yakinlah bahwa kau tak akan pernah mau memakan masakan apapun yang dimasaknya, terutama **sesuatu **bernama _scone _itu," Alfred memasang ekspresi enek ketika mengulas memorinya, "Aku ingat rasanya aku ingin mati saja ketika mencicipi bahkan satu gigit _scone _yang dia buat."

Dan Nesia hanya meringis garing.

Sebegitu parahnya-kah? Jika iya, Nesia berharap bahwa seberapapun dongkolnya Senior Arthur padanya, ia tak akan menjejalkan benda bernama _scone _itu pada Nesia di kemudian hari.

**4**

"Ah iya!" Alfred menjentikkan jemarinya saat teringat sesuatu, "Arthur pernah bercerita padaku bahwa, saat dia sedang berada di Perancis, terdapat satu cowok _gay _yang tiba-tiba melamarnya dan ingin menikahinya! HUAHAHAHAHA!" Alfred tergelak keras hingga kedua matanya terpejam dan satu kepalan tangannya memukul meja, "HUAHAHAHA! _Man… It kills, right_?"

"Ohoh?" Nesia tertawa tertahan sembari menatap Alfred dengan pandangan geli campur heran. Geli karena di pikiran gadis itu telah terbayang Arthur yang diberi cincin oleh seorang pria Perancis. Dan heran karena, 'emang ada ya, cewek, atau cowok sekalipun, yang punya selera rendah banget hingga mencintai manusia kayak gitu?'

**3**

"Dan jangan heran jika kau tidak melihatnya dekat dengan siapapun, kecuali denganku," Alfred mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Nesia, lantas berbisik dengan suara yang yang juga tidak begitu bisa dibilang lirih. Hhhh, "Kau tahu, sifatnya yang sangat _tsundere _itu membuatnya tampak aneh dan dijauhi oleh yang lain—mereka takut, mungkin? Karena dia suka marah-marah dan menyangkal sesuatu yang jelas-jelas benar."

Nesia tampak berpikir.

Kalau dipikir-pikir sih, emang iya. Selama ini, sudah berapa kali Nesia mendapati Arthur teriak-teriak ga jelas padanya?

**2**

"Tetapi satu hal yang unik dari Arthur," Alfred meringis jenaka sembari menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya, "Alisnya yang super duper mega jumbo itu," pemuda itu lantas menggeleng-geleng lirih, "Hhh… aku heran, kenapa dia belum juga mendaftarkan dirinya dalam _Genius Book of World Record_."

Iya, sih. Alisnya yang tebel gila itu jangankan menembus _Genius Book of World Record, _Nesia pikir alis Arthur juga pasti lolos kok, kalau didaftarkan sebagai _World Heritage _-nya UNICEF!

Mendapat pemikiran seperti itu, Nesia tak kuasa menahan tawanya, "HAHA—"

**1**

**BOOM! DUAR!**

**KIAMAT**

BRAK!

"—HA…?"

"_YOU BLOODY GIT_!" teriak Arthur keras sembari bangkit dari kursi dan menggebrak meja dengan kasar, hingga Nesia terlonjak kaget dan memundurkan punggungnya beserta Alfred yang menoleh heran ke arah Arthur.

Dilihat oleh mereka kini Arthur yang menatap tajam dan beringas ke arah Alfred, seolah-olah pemuda itu siap melakukan pembunuhan berencana pada _American _sejati itu. Belum lagi dengan wajahnya yang memerah marah bercampur malu, Arthur seperti gunung berapi yang siap memuntahkan lava panasnya untuk menggosongkan dua makhluk yang sedari tadi cekikak-cekikik di depannya, menceritakan semua aib-aibnya, dan bertingkah seolah-olah Arthur tidak ada di sana!

"_YOU BLOODY WANKER! BLOODY BLOODY BLOODY IDIOTIC WANKER!"_

Nesia mengernyit ketika rentetan kosakata aduhai itu terumpatkan keras dari mulut Arthur. Sepertinya Alfred benar jika pemuda ini begitu… _tsundere_…

"KENAPA JADI AKU?!" maki Arthur keras pada Alfred yang melongo menatapnya, "_YOU GIT_! Kenapa tidak kau lanjutkan saja obrolan tidak pentingmu tentang kehidupanmu dan cewek sialan ini—"

_Twitchs_.

"—tanpa menyangkut diriku?! SIAPA YANG ALIS TEBAL?! _GAY_?! MASAKAN BERACUN?! _TSUNDERE_, HAH?!"

Bahkan sempat Nesia lirik, Senior Andrew yang terduduk di ruang santai, melongok sebentar untuk melihat mereka yang berada di dalam ruangan yang pintunya sengaja dibuka ini.

"Memangnya aku salah?"

Nah.

Nesia rasanya ingin sekali tepok jidat dan merutuki kalimat yang bisa mengantarkan Alfred pada tiang gantungan itu.

Dan Nesia rasanya ingin mencari sumbat kuping secepatnya ketika wajah Arthur kembali memerah padam karena marah, bersama dengan katupan rahangnya yang semakin kuat. Kedua telapak tangannya terkepal erat di meja.

Jika pandangan bisa membunuh, Nesia tak heran rasanya jika Alfred sekarang tinggal sebuah nama.

"GGGRRRR…," geram Arthur sebelum— "SETIDAKNYA AKU TIDAK CUKUP IDIOT UNTUK GEMAR MEMAKAN MAKANAN SAMPAH YANG BERNAMA HAMBURGER, COLA, DAN APALAH ITU!"

Nah. Meledaklah dia. Nesia rasanya ingin kabur dari sini sebelum dia kena imbas—siapa tahu Arthur habis ini melempar pisau yang dimaksudkan ke arah Alfred, tapi meleset dan malah mengenai Nesia.

Atau lebih buruk lagi, jika Arthur sengaja menjadikan Nesia sebagai objek lemparan pisaunya untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya yang tidak mungkin ia lampiaskan pada sahabatnya sendiri.

Uh. Sepertinya opsi kedua yang paling mungkin…

"Hei!" sergah Alfred yang sepertinya tidak terima, "Setidaknya banyak yang menyukai hamburger dan cola daripada _scone_-mu yang aneh itu."

"ANEH APANYA?!" Nesia rasanya heran jika sehabis ini, Arthur tidak akan merasakan tenggorokannya sakit habis dipakai nge-_rock _begitu, "SELERAMU SAJA YANG SANGAT BURUK! LAGIPULA MENGAKU-NGAKU SEBAGAI _HERO_ PADAHAL SIKAPMU SANGAT _OBLIVIOUS _BEGITU!"

"Kau jangan menghina cita-citaku, dong," ujar Alfred merengut kesal, "Seperti aku yang tidak pernah mengungkit cita-cita masa kecilmu yang ingin jadi seorang bajak lau—Ow!"

Dan akhirnya, timbullah kekerasan fisik yang diantipati oleh Nesia. Arthur dengan begitu keras dan ikhlasnya menjitak kepala Alfred hingga _American _sejati itu meringis kesakitan.

Menghela napas berat, Arthur memejamkan kedua matanya, "Apa yang kulakukan…," gumamnya pada diri sendiri, "Mengikuti permainan bodohmu seperti ini…," pemuda itu lantas kembali terduduk dan seolah lupa pada semuanya, ia kembali mengetik di laptopnya.

"Kau 'kan tidak harus memukulku," gumam Alfred kesal sembari mengelus-elus benjolan kecil di kepalanya, lantas pemuda itu menoleh kepada Nesia, "Lihat, kan, Nes? Dia _tsundere _sekali?"

Nesia daritadi hanya terdiam—bagai penikmat pertarungan antara Alfred dan Arthur yang saling memaki satu sama lain. Dan ketika melihat kejadian barusan, mau tak mau pikiran Nesia melayang pada **Antonio Carriedo **dan **Lovino Vargas**, dua sahabat dekatnya.

Persis seperti itu…

Seperti Alfred, Antonio yang sangat _oblivious_, tidak sensitif… dan Lovino yang cenderung marah-marah, mudah terpancing, bersikap seolah tidak peduli padahal sebaliknya, dan yah.. _tsundere, _seperti Arthur.

Melihat Alfred dan Arthur yang berteriak-teriak demikian, mengingatkan Nesia pada dua sahabatnya tersebut.

Dan semua hal itu membuat Nesia tak kuasa menahan tawanya lagi.

"Hahahaha…," gelak gadis itu sembari memejamkan matanya—merasa sangat geli.

Tawa yang terdengar sangat ringan, seolah ia baru saja kehilangan separuh dari beban hidupnya. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun pada pertanyaan Alfred barusan.

Hanya tawa. Hanya tertawa.

"Nes?" Alfred hanya heran melihat gadis yang tiba-tiba terkikik di depannya. Sedangkan Arthur juga sama, hanya saja pandangan pemuda itu lebih seperti berusaha menyatakan 'Dasar sinting'.

"O—oh, Senior," Nesia menahan tawanya, lantas menatap ke arah Alfred, "Haha—pfft! Kalian sangat lucu!" lantas, gadis itu menoleh ke arah Arthur dan memberinya senyum lebar, "Dan sangat manis. Hahaha—Oh Tuhan, perutku sakit—haha."

Alfred dan Arthur sama-sama memandang tidak mengerti akan ucapan Nesia barusan. Terutama Alfred, malah mengkhawatirkan apakah Nesia baik-baik saja dengan omongannya yang ngelantur tersebut.

Namun sejenak kemudian, pemuda itu turut tergelak dengannya.

Sedangkan Arthur hanya memandang tidak suka—apa? Manis? _Cute_? Lelaki mana yang rela harga dirinya diinjak-injak oleh gelar menjijikkan seperti itu? Mungkin seperti itulah arti tatapan Arthur terhadap Nesia yang masih tergelak.

Tertawa ringan. Santai. Hingga air mata menetes dari sebelah matanya, menandakan betapa pemiliknya tengah merasakan geli yang sangat.

Nesia sendiri tak habis pikir, inilah pertama kalinya ia bisa tertawa lepas seperti ini ketika berada dengan kelompok debatnya—terutama, ketika berada di dekat Arthur.

Rasanya…

Rasanya ia seperti lupa pada semua kedongkolannya.

Mencoba menarik napas di sela-sela tawanya, Nesia tanpa sengaja melirik pada Arthur. Pemuda itu hanya mendengus, sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada _laptop_.

Dan entah ini karena otak Nesia mulai miring atau pandangan matanya yang agak kabur oleh air mata, tetapi gadis itu sempat melihat bahwa terdapat seulas senyum tipis dan samar yang terlukis di bibir yang biasanya senantiasa merengut itu.

Tetapi Nesia memilih untuk tidak memercayai pengelihatannya.

Arthur tersenyum?

_Hell_! Dunia pasti kiamat! Jikapun pemuda itu bisa tersenyum, Nesia yakin senyumnya termasuk dalam kategori senyum _creepy, _super duper ekstra mega ultra tera eksekutif _creepy_…

"Hahaha—kalian sangat manis jika seperti tadi," ujar Nesia ringan, sembari menatap Arthur dan Alfred secara bergantian, lantas bertanya secara spontan "Kenapa tidak jadian saja, sih?"

.

.

… E—eh…

-oOo-

Rencana istirahat begitu sampai di apartemen, sepertinya terpaksa harus ditunda dahulu ketika saat sampai di pintu kelas dan hendak keluar, Nesia dan Lovino terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendapati Antonio berdiri di samping kelas mereka dengan senyuman lebarnya yang khas.

Belum sempat Nesia atau Lovino mengucapkan kata apapun, pemuda Latin itu semakin tersenyum seriang nada ucapannya, "_Yo_, Nesia, Lovino! " pemuda itu memberi salam dua jari, lantas menatap gadis yang masih, seperti biasanya, sedikit terpaku melihatnya, "Nes, apakah kau ada waktu luang untuk sebentar saja kita habiskan sore ini?"

O Tu…han…

Nesia rasanya tidak ingat mimpi apa dia semalam, hingga kini ia mendapati Antonio di depan kelasnya—menunggunya di depan kelasnya. Lantas tersenyum padanya. Dan lantas mengajaknya pergi. Menghabiskan waktu luang di sore hari.

Berdua?!

Rasanya Nesia ingin pada saat itu juga ber-kyaaa-kyaaa ria. Jika ini semua adalah animasi, maka ia yakin tubuhnya mampu mengeluarkan bunga-bunga atau _heart shape _warna merah muda.

Tetapi tidak mungkin juga, 'kan? Dipikir Nesia mau menistakan dirinya begitu di depan Antonio!

Tentu saja Nesia menyetujui tawaran Antonio—**siapa yang tidak**?! Ini adalah salah satu momen langka yang mungkin akan sulit didapatkannya. Tawaran itu saja sudah cukup melambungkan perasaan Nesia, belum lagi dengan cara Antonio menyampaikannya..

Senyumnya, tatapan matanya, nada suaranya… Membuat Nesia rela bahkan jika Antonio hendak membawanya terjun ke jurang bersama-sama! Err…

Tentu saja itu analogi konyol dari sang gadis yang sedang kasmaran—untuk apa Antonio menginginkan mereka bunuh diri dengan absurd-nya begitu? Meskipun itu akan jadi tragedi yang manis… seperti Romeo dan Juliet versi modern atau semacam itu.

Alih-alih ke jurang terdalam, ternyata Antonio membawa mereka ke sebuah toko kecil dekat kota. Dan juga, alih-alih pergi berduaan saja seperti remaja yang menghabiskan sore hari dengan berkencan, nyatanya Lovino ikut bersama mereka. Pemuda itu dengan tiba-tiba menawarkan diri dan bilang, "Aku ikut. Aku bosan berada di apartemen sendirian."

Dan tentu saja, 'kan, Nesia tidak bisa menolak? Selain sepertinya Antonio tidak keberatan, lagipula gadis itu juga rasanya rindu dengan kebersamaan mereka bertiga yang akhir-akhir ini harus terkorbankan demi kegiatan kurikuler atau ekstrakurikuler.

Sebuah toko yang mereka kunjungi tidaklah begitu besar—hanya seluas belasan meter persegi yang berada di ujung jalan di dekat kota. Berdiri di antara deretan _stand _pertokoan dan gedung-gedung lainnya, toko itu tampak mencolok oleh hiasan, dekorasi, dan _style _bangunannya yang cukup unik, dan memikat mata. Dibentuk dengan arsitektur menyerupai rumah jamur layaknya di negeri dongeng, toko itu tampak signifikan dengan ukuran dan bentuknya yang mungil. Temboknya berwarna kuning pucat dan atapnya seperti payung jamur yang berwarna oranye dengan _polkadot _putih. Dua jendela tampak di bagian depan—terletak di masing-masing sisi pintu yang berwarna kuning matang. Dari jendela tersebut, terpampang _shop-window _yang memajang benda-benda yang sebagian besar berwarna _**shocking **__pink_! Sebut saja sebuah teddy bear ukuran jumbo, beberapa barbie, sepatu, tas, tirai aksesoris, dan semua hal yang wajar ditemui sebagai benda koleksi perempuan. Di sekeliling toko tersebut terdapat berbagai macam tanaman perdu dan semak-semak hijau, yang membuat siapapun yang memandang, merasakan ada sebuah negeri dongeng yang nyempil di tengah suasana kota metropolitan.

Memandang bangunan yang cukup… 'apa-apaan' itu, Nesia hanya meringis garing bercampur _sweatdropped_. Dalam hati, gadis itu tak habis pikir mengenai alasan Antonio membawanya ke sebuah tempat yang begitu… _girly _demikian.

"Aku melihat toko ini saat aku pulang dari mengantar Ibu dari _departement store _beberapa hari yang lalu," kata Antonio ceria, seolah menyadari pemikiran Nesia.

Sedangkan Lovino? Sudut sebelah matanya yang berkali-kali berkedut itu sudah cukup mampu menandakan betapa pemuda itu merasa khawatir akan ancaman katarak kedua matanya akibat silau dari dunia merah muda yang tengah ditatapnya itu.

"Bastardo!" maki Lovino pelan, ketika mereka telah memasuki toko tersebut, "Kau sinting atau sudah tidak waras? Apa-apaan yang ingin kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini?!"

Lovino sedikit memelankan suaranya dan melunakkan ekspresi kesalnya, ketika seorang gadis yang memakai kostum _lollyta _**merah muda**, menghampiri mereka dan menyapa ramah dengan senyum manis.

"Silahkan, _Bros and Sis_'," ujarnya ramah, yang dibalas oleh anggukan dan ringisan kikuk Nesia, senyum riang Antonio, dan tatapan terganggu Lovino ketika menatap pakaian si gadis yang tampaknya ribet, berat, dan penuh renda itu.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubeli disini," kata Antonio merespon ucapan Lovino, begitu gadis _lollyta _itu telah berlalu, meninggalkan ketiga murid Hetalia High tersebut kembali berjalan pelan di sekitar toko, "Tetapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kubeli."

Lovino mendengus, mungkin tak habis pikir akan apa yang hendak dibeli seorang lelaki di toko yang serba perempuan seperti ini.

Sedangkan Nesia sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya kesana dan kemari. Bulu mata lentiknya berkedip perlahan ketika mengamati desain interior dan isi toko.

Jika penampilan luar toko tampak begitu terlihat dongeng, maka penataan bagian dalam toko akan benar-benar membuatmu merasa tengah berada dalam negeri dongeng. _Wallpaper _tembok di sebelah kiri Nesia bergambar hutan lengkap dengan 'isi'nya, seperti harimau, kelinci, _unicorn_, dan berbagai macam burung. Di sebelah kanan Nesia terdapat _wallpaper _bertemakan istana negeri dongeng, dengan satu kuda putih, awan seputih kapas, istana semegah angkasa, taman yang luas dan indah, dan beberapa prajurit kerajaan. Di belakang Nesia, di tembok di mana pintu dan jendela berada adalah _wallpaper _bertemakan 'dunia bawah laut' serta segala isinya yang biasa kau jumpai di dongeng _Little Mermaid_. Dan pada tembok sebelah kanan adalah _wallpaper _'dunia langit' lengkap dengan para putri (atau bidadari) bersayap itu.

Siapapun pemilik toko ini, Nesia yakin ia adalah seorang yang begitu terkena _princess _atau _prince syndrome_!

Toko ini ternyata menjual berbagai macam pernak-pernik yang biasanya, akan dibeli oleh atau untuk perempuan. Di bagian kanan adalah berbagai macam aksesoris, mulai dari aksesoris perhiasan dari berbagai macam jenis, bentuk, warna, dan tentunya, harga dan kualitas. Kalung, gelang, anting, dan sebagainya, terdapat di sana. Di samping bagian perhiasan, adalah bagian aksesoris pakaian, seperti syal, korsase, bros, dan apalah namanya semua itu. Di bagian ujung kiri sana terdapat bagian yang memajang berbagai macam jenis topi. Lantas di sebelahnya terdapat berbagai macam jenis sepatu, dari formal, non-formal, hingga semi-formal. Ah iya, juga jangan lupakan rak bagian boneka, hiasan dinding atau kamar (seperti tirai aksesoris, sarung bantal), aksesoris HP, laptop, dan semuanya! Dan semuanya!

Meski dari luar tampak begitu imut dan mungil, ternyata toko ini lumayan besar juga jika kita telah ke dalamnya.

"… Memangnya… apa yang ingin kau lakukan di sini, Antonio?" gumam Nesia sembari masih memandang ke sekeliling, kepada pemuda yang tampak berjalan-jalan pelan di sampingnya dan mengamati pajangan aksesoris rambut wanita. Sedangkan Lovino memasang ekspresi tidak peduli dan mengekor di sebelah Nesia.

"Tentu saja untuk membeli sesuatu," ujar Antonio.

Menoleh, Nesia menatap heran ke arah Antonio.

… Antonio tidak tengah mengalami kebimbangan orientasi diri, 'kan?

"Bukan untukku, kok! Ahaha!" seolah menyadari pikiran absurd Nesia, Antonio tertawa sembari menggerak-gerakkan kedua telapak tangannya. Lantas pemuda itu tersenyum lebar dan mengerling, sembari mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat jantung Nesia seketika berdegup cepat, "Terkait untuk siapa, itu masih rahasia, ya!"

Dan yang dilakukan Nesia hanya terdiam.

Mendengar pernyataan Antonio dan kerlingan mata _emerald_-nya itu, membuat Nesia secara mental begitu mengharapkan—ngarep.

Apakah Antonio akan membelikan hadiah untuknya?

"_J—jika ada seorang lelaki yang i—ingin memberimu hadiah, kau ingin dia memberimu apa?"_

Apakah semua ini adalah perwujudan dari pertanyaan Antonio waktu itu saat mereka menghadiri malam festival komunitas Jepang? Bahwa pemuda itu akan memberinya hadiah? Bahwa pemuda itu, akan membeli sebuah barang dari toko ini, lantas memberikannya sebagai hadiah untuk Nesia?

BLUSH.

Mendapat pemikiran seperti itu, Nesia tidak kuasa menahan rona merah di wajahnya yang kemudian dengan cepat menjalar hingga ke telinganya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan kedua matanya menatap Antonio dengan tatapan seolah mimpi terindahnya kini hadir di depan matanya dalam wujud nyata.

"Kau ingin memberi orang lain benda dari toko sialan ini, Bastardo?" ujar Lovino, lantas mendengus seolah ia tengah menahan geli, "Seleramu payah sekali."

"Kenapa?" ujar Antonio menatap heran, "Cewek memang harus diberi barang-barang seperti semua ini, 'kan?"

Nah!

'cewek'! Orang yang akan diberi Antonio hadiah adalah seorang wanita.

Dan.. dan tidak ada perempuan lain selain Nesia, yang cukup dekat dengan Antonio untuk mampu diberikan hadiah oleh Antonio, 'kan?

'YaTuhanYaTuhanYaTuhanYaTuhan YaTuhanYaTuhan~~~~!' batin gadis itu tidak karuan.

Mereka kembali berjalan-jalan. Antonio kembali mengamati tiap barang yang dijual di toko itu. Tiap rak. Tiap pajangan. Sedangkan Nesia hanya mampu mengekor sembari menunduk, sesekali dengan memekik tertahan dan girang sendiri dengan segala asumsi dan pikirannya akan semua ini.

Cukup lama mereka berkeliling toko, hingga pada akhirnya langkah Nesia berhenti di depan rak pemajang alat kecantikan perempuan, ketika Antonio melakukan hal yang sama.

"Nes, bisakah kau pilih satu dari semua barang yang ada di toko ini, yang menurutmu paling menarik dan paling bagus?" tanya Antonio menatap Nesia dengan pandangan sungguh-sungguh.

.

.

Dan Nesia hanya meng-'e—eh….' dan menatap terkejut.

.

.

Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini… DEMI APAPUN! Antonio benar-benar… Antonio…. Dia…

Rasanya gadis itu terbelit dalam pemikirannya sendiri bahkan untuk mampu menyelesaikan kalimat yang dia pikir dan rasakan. Hatinya sibuk melakukan kopral dan jantungnya seolah siap untuk salto meloncat keluar dari rusuknya—yeah, itu lebay. Tetapi itu cukup pantas untuk menggambarkan betapa senang dan melambungnya perasaan gadis itu.

Akhirnya…

Tetapi, untuk apa Antonio memberinya hadiah? Nesia ingat betul tanggal berapa ulang tahunnya—dan itu bukanlah hari ini. Nesia juga tidak sedang merayakan kesuksesan dalam apapun. Dan tentu saja, Nesia bukanlah gadis yang cukup miskin hingga membuat orang lain berniat memberinya sumbangan alat pemanis penampilannya.

Apakah Antonio akan menyatakan perasaa—

"Nes?"

Gumaman heran Antonio membuyarkan lamunan Nesia. Membuat gadis itu terlihat, sangat jelas, kikuk dan segera menunduk untuk berpura-pura merapikan poninya.

"O—oke!" ujarnya dengan begitu buru-buru.

'Oke, Nes' batin gadis itu, 'Tenang… Tenang. Jangan gugup dan pura-puralah dirimu tidak menyadari semua ini… dan nanti, saat dia berikan, pura-puralah dirimu terkejut dan tak pernah menyangka bahwa barang yang kau pilih, ternyata ia belikan untukmu sendiri.'

Pada akhirnya, Nesia memang melakukan permintaan Antonio—memilih benda yang menurut gadis itu paling bagus, paling manis, dan paling anggun untuk dipakai oleh seorang perempuan. Dan setelah berkeliling cukup lama, Nesia pada akhirnya menjatuhkan pilihannya pada liontin dengan gandul kecil berbentuk seekor burung merpati yang terbuat dari perak.

Merpati putih. Lambang kesetiaan dan keabadian, 'kan?

Dan sepertinya Antonio cukup menyukainya, karena pemuda itu tersenyum dan mengatakan 'cukup bagus, Nes' kepada gadis itu, sebelum menuju ke arah meja kasir.

Dan ternyata pemuda itu meminta si kasir lelaki yang berpakaian _a la _seorang _butler _kerajaan itu, untuk membungkus liontin itu dalam sebuah kotak kecil dan kertas yang berwarna _soft_, tetapi cukup menarik.

Melihat semua itu, rasanya Nesia ingin pada saat itu juga mengambil kotak itu dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Antonio. Rasanya saat itu juga ia ingin begitu memeluk pemuda itu, mencium pipinya, keningnya, hidungnya, dan kedua bibir tipis itu.

Sudah Nesia duga. Dari awal Nesia sudah menduga bahwa Antonio adalah pemuda yang begitu manis. Begitu tampan dan _irresistibly, undeniably cute_!

Lihatlah. Betapa manis dan romantisnya dia memberi kado seperti itu…

Nesia yang berdiri di belakang Antonio, hanya menatap punggung pemuda itu dengan pandangan dan senyum _dreamy_. Sebuah helaan napas dalam dan pelan terhembus dari mulutnya—sepertinya hati gadis itu benar-benar tengah melambung sekarang—

"Oh!"

"Kita tunggu di luar saja! Di sini begitu pengap!"

Nesia memekik terkejut ketika ia merasakan lengannya ditarik dengan begitu tiba-tiba dan sedikit paksa, oleh Lovino. Dan tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi, Lovino langsung menyeretnya cepat untuk menuju ke pintu ke luar.

"Lovi—"

"Kita tunggu di luar saja," kata Lovino tanpa menoleh ke arah Nesia—tetap melangkah dengan pandangan ke arah pintu toko.

Dan Nesia merasakan pegangan Lovino di pergelangan tangannya sedikit mengerat.

"…Lovi?" gumam gadis itu, menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Antonio yang sepertinya tidak terlalu menyadari kepergian mereka, "Tapi Lovi—"

"Kita tunggu di luar saja," ulang Lovino seperti kaset rusak. Dan seperti sebelumnya, Nesia rasakan pemuda itu mengeratkan pegangannya, "… Kumohon. Aku ingin menunggu di luar. Kumohon, temani aku—bersamalah denganku."

Dan Nesia hanya menurut. Lagipula Antonio juga pasti akan menyusul, 'kan?

Hanya saja…

Dengan posisi yang masih ditarik oleh Lovino, Nesia hanya mampu menatap heran pada punggung pemuda itu.

Kalau masalahnya hanya ingin menunggu di luar, pemuda itu tidak harus menggunakan nada semuram itu, 'kan, ketika berbicara padanya?

-oOo-

Saya peringatkan Anda, jangan terlalu laman bernyaman-nyaman ria. Masuki dunia _fluff _sebanyak mungkin, karena _we shall get down to the __**real**__ bussiness, real soon_ :D Saya kasih _clue _saja, Absurdities tidak selamanya berisi hal-hal fluff atau humor. _The genre mentioned should tell you that much—_yep, Drama :p

Just wondering, does anybody here love **NorwayxBelarus**? 'Cause I am starting to adore this pairing.

**Next Chapter**

"Oh, cowok Spanyol itu, ya? Apa keisenganku waktu MOS dulu benar-benar membuatmu menyukainya?"

**.**

"AKU BERSUMPAH AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU JIKA KAU IKUTI AKU!"

.

"Hiks… Antonio… An—Tuhan… Antonio…"

.

"Siapa yang menjamin kau tidak loncat karena putus asa? Jangan berpikir aku peduli atau apa, tetapi kau pikir akan jadi apa reputasi Hetalia High jika salah satu siswinya ditemukan mati mengambang konyol di sungai ini?"

.

"Kau tinggal di kawasan Green Brooklyn, kan? Aku akan melewati kawasan itu—aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat di dekat sana. Kau bisa ikut bersamaku."

**Pojok Review. Monggo~**

**Jaga hatiku ya, DIS-san /** Just lock your heart and give the key to me. Oh, make sure there's no spare key :) #gombalgembel **/**** Tumben bahasanya ga alay / **Haha, _move on_, ah~** / Romance UKNes-nya manis meski romanceTsundere / **Yep, bray** / Keren banget / **#runfingersthroughmyhair #salah** / Chapter ini rada-rada melankolis /** Galau kan lagi nge-trend, bro :D** / Ditunggu LoviNes chapter depan / **Tuh. Tuh. LoviNes udah mejeng di ujung** / Arthur itu mukanya emang uke banget / **Akan saya buat dia super duper ekstra mega eksekutif seme!** / Saya seneng Nesia akhirnya move on dari si Tulip / **Hu'um :D #bingungbalasapalagi** / Interaksi UKNes sudah membaik / **Yeah, bow down to me and worship the awesome me as much as you lik—#keburudibogemgilbert** / Willem business oriented banget / **:D** / Ada typo / **Oke. Makasih udah nunjukkin. Sekarang?** / Bagian Nesia ketemu Bella kerasa cepet / **Ciyus? Makasih atas kritiknya :)** / Adain scene Nesia dan Willem ketemuan lagi / **Pasti! Catat dan ingatkan saya lagi soal ini :D You have my words** / Panjangin lagi dong / **#teparduluan** / Semoga confession itu dari Arthur buat Nesia /** Yeeee… anda salah! #tebarconfetti #salah** / NetherNesia bikin mewek /** #kasihpundungzoneter-PW** / Kapan UKNes akur? Arthur bentar lagi lulus lho /** Ha? Arthur masih kelas 2, bray :D** / Makin kesini, makin bingung milih pair utama, makin bingung soal endingnya / **Jangan dipikir seserius mikirin problem Negara, ah :D** / keluarga Asia mana? / **Vietnam udah ada. China udah. Jepang udah. Taiwan udah. Sapa lagi? Saya ga mau nambah OC selain Nesia sih :/** / Antonio naksir Nesia ga sih? / **Hm… Antonio naksir Arthur kok #jiwaUKSpkumat** / Aku ga pernah ninggalin fic awesome-mu ini / **Ciyus? Muuchy! Please stay by my side and I'll make you the happiest person in the world! #confession #plak

* * *

**Mohon kesediaannya mereview. Anda ga bisa bayangkan betapa cetarr membahana dahsyatnya pengaruh review Anda terhadap semangat dan kegembiraan saya.**

**Mau saya update cepet? Mau Absurdities kelar? Mau pertanyaan dan rasa penasaran Anda segera terjawab?**

**Cukup satu hal: REVIEW :D**

**Oke, bray?**

**Terimakasih.**

**From FHI with passion,**

**DIS**


	19. Nineteen: A Not So Absurd Fall Down

**Saya hanya merasa bahwa saya harus update cepet—_thanks _banget buat apresiasi kalian lewat review :3 #emoticonapaini**

* * *

**_Guidance_:**

**Kompleks gedung A: Tempat di mana para murid kelas 1, dan sebagian kelas 2, belajar secara formal**

**Kompleks gedung B: Tempat di mana para murid kelas 3 belajar secara formal**

**Kompleks gedung C: Tempat di mana para murid kelas 2 belajar secara formal**

**_Character_:**

**Nesia, Antonio, Lovino, Lily, Feliciano, Mei: kelas 1**

**Arthur, Alfred, Tiino, Vash: Kelas 2**

**Francis, Gilbert, Elizaveta, Bella, Andrew, Ludwig, dan karakter2 lain: kelas 3**

**Chau dan Maria: _Excluded_**

**Semoga membantu :D**

* * *

Pagi ini langit kembali mendung—tampak kelabu dengan awan tebal yang menggantung dan terlihat begitu rendah, siap menumpahkan air langit yang dikandungnya. Angin lirih sesekali berhembus, membawa udara dingin yang membuat tak heran jika sebagian besar orang telah menanggalkan pakaian musim panas dan mulai menggunakan pakaian musim gugur yang sepertinya sebentar lagi datang menjelang. Suasana yang seperti ini sih paling tidak cocok jika digunakan untuk melakukan sesuatu selain dua hal: tidur di ranjang yang empuk dan selimut hangat, atau menikmati minuman atau makanan penghangat badan.

Tidak cocok sekali jika dipakai untuk pergi ke sekolah, ke kantor, atau kemanapun selain berdiam di rumah tersayang.

Lihat saja, hal itu dibuktikan dengan mayoritas siswa—bahkan beberapa guru dan karyawan—Hetalia High yang tampak sedikit mengeluh akan rutinitas pagi ini di mana cuaca dan kondisi justru sangat membuat mereka merindukan rumah. Lihat saja ekspresi mengantuk mereka—berkali-kali mengucek mata, menahan uap kantuk, bahkan ada siswa yang berjalan di lorong dengan mata separuh terpejam, atau tertidur di kelas. Meski waktu baru memasuki periode makan siang—yang biasanya justru membuat semangat, tetapi sepertinya sebagian besar civitas akademika rasanya tidak sabar menunggu bel pulang.

Kalau dikatakan dengan kalimat singkat, hari mendung dengan angin berhembus lirih dan dingin seperti ini di satu sisi terasa merepotkan, namun di sisi lain juga memberikan rasa nyaman.

Um…

Sepertinya deskripsi di atas tidaklah terlalu tepat. Karena sekalipun semua orang tampaknya bagai beruang yang siap berhibernasi, tetapi ada beberapa manusia yang masih semangat menjalani hari-harinya sekalipun kondisi sekitarnya seolah kehilangan seluruh semangatnya. Satu dua karyawan masih tampak semangat melaksanakan tugasnya—mengepel lantai, lorong, dan apalah. Beberapa guru masih semangat memberikan pengetahuan di kelas. Beberapa siswa dan siswi juga masih tampak segar di tengah cuaca dingin dan melenakan begini—menuju ke klub, bermain sepak bola, basket, atau permainan lain, atau bercanda riang di kantin, kelas, atau taman.

Atau…

Melangkah dengan langkah riang dan sedikit melompat-lompat, sembari mulut berdendang kecil.

"_Baby you light up my world like nobody else. __The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed__! __But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_," lagu beken dari sebuah Boyband asal Inggris itu ternyanyikan lirih dengan nada yang terdengar seriang sorot mata hitam kecoklatan itu—secerah senyum yang mengembang—sebahagia aura suka cita yang terpancar sempurna dari gadis berseragam siswi Hetalia High itu.

"_You don't know__, __Oh Oh__! __You don't know you're beautiful_!" melangkah riang di lorong, tanpa memedulikan pandangan beberapa murid lain yang kebetulan juga ada di situ.

Tetapi siapa yang peduli?

**Annesia Saraswati **selalu tidak peduli pada apapun di sekitarnya jika yang tengah ada di pikiran dan perasaannya hanyalah pemuda bersurai ikal coklat dan bermata _emerald _itu.

Nesia selalu tak peduli pada apapun di dunia ini ketika **Antonio Carriedo **mendominasi pikiran gadis itu—seolah bayangan pemuda itu mencegah hal lain untuk menyentuh pikiran Nesia.

Selalu.

Selalu begitu.

Ah! Kira-kira kapan, ya, Antonio akan menemuinya dan memberinya hadiah yang kemarin dibeli pemuda itu di toko _fairy tale-like_ itu? Liontin dengan gandul merpati putih—pilihan Nesia—bentuk dan lambang dari kesetiaan.

"Kyaaa!" Nesia tak peduli rasanya pada pandangan heran orang sekitar, ketika ia memekik tertahan demikian sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memejamkan mata dengan senang. Hanya dengan membayangkan Antonio memberinya hadiah itu…

Oh, Tuhan! Rasanya Nesia sudah tidak menginjak bumi lagi—terbang bahkan melintasi langit ke tujuh!

* * *

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**What Makes You Beautiful (c) One Direction**

**I just own the plot **of the story and** I don't gain any commercial advantages **by publishing this fic**.**

**Warning: AU, Human Name, High School, OC, OoC yang mendewa, **(highly possible)** crack pairs, **(a lil')** Nesia-centric, **but** no Mary Sue/Gary Stu **I assure you :D **totally absurd.**

**Pairing: **Anda bisa menebak sendiri mana yang **_main pairing_**, dan mana yang sekedar** _hints_ **dan** _fans service _**:p

**Ini murni dari pemikiran saya. Maaf jika kebetulan ada kesamaan ide karena setting gakuen sangat banyak di FHI. Itu tidak disengaja :D**

Long Live FHI and** Say NO to Plagiarism! **Mari** berkarya dengan hati dan imajinasi :D**

**Maju FHI!**

**Happy reading :D**

* * *

_Saking_ melambungnya perasaan Nesia, gadis itu rasanya tidak sabar untuk bertemu Antonio dan ketika ia mendengar bel periode istirahat dimulai, ia langsung ngacir keluar kelas dan melangkah-langkah riang berniat mencari pemuda Latin tersebut.

Bahkan tanpa memedulikan pertanyaan **Lovino Vargas **yang menawarinya makan siang di kantin bersama.

Pagi tadi Nesia tidak berangkat bersama dengan Antonio—mungkin pemuda itu lagi-lagi membawa motornya dan terpaksa meninggalkan Lovino dan Nesia untuk berangkat berdua saja. Dan Nesia tidak memiliki kesabaran yang cukup untuk menunggu waktu pulang sekolah—lagipula belum tentu juga Antonio bisa pulang bersama, 'kan? Oleh sebab itu, gadis itu rela menunda makan siangnya demi melangkah menghampiri kelas Antonio.

Biarin deh. Lagipula daripada cacing yang menggelar konser lapar, di perut Nesia sekarang seolah terdapat sejuta kupu-kupu yang begitu menggelitik perasaannya.

Dan ternyata Antonio tidak berada di kelas. Salah seorang teman Antonio mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu langsung pergi ke klub begitu bel dimulainya periode istirahat terdengar. Dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Nesia segera banting setir untuk melaju ke arah ruang klub Musik yang kebetulan sekali, berada di kompleks gedung B.

Meski jaraknya cukup jauh… Tapi gak papa deh! 'Kan ada Antonio di situ!

Haha!

Di sinilah Nesia berada. Di lorong yang akan mengantarnya pada sebuah ruangan yang menjadi ruang klub Musik. Perjalanan dari kompleks A ke kompleks B yang jaraknya lumayan itu, sepertinya tidak menguras tenaga gadis itu karena ia masih juga melangkah riang, bersenandung kecil, dan sedikit melompat-lompat kecil antuasias.

Matanya semakin berbinar ketika melihat pintu berwarna keemasan di depan sana—di ujung lorong sana. Sebuah papan di atas pintu yang bertuliskan 'Klub Musik' sangat jelas menunjukkan bahwa tempat itulah tujuan Nesia—tempat itulah di mana Antonio berada.

Rasanya Nesia ingin memasang kakinya dengan roket saja agar cepat sampai.

Karena secara logika tidak mungkin memasang roket di kakinya, setidaknya untuk sekarang, maka Nesia menggunakan cara paling konvensional untuk memercepat langkahnya—berlari.

Sekencang mungkin agar cepat sampai di ruang klub Musik itu.

Berlari, dengan sedikit susah payah melewati para murid lain yang juga tengah berada di lorong.

Berlari kencang dan menatap antuasias ke depan—tanpa memerhatikan sekitar—

—tanpa memerhatikan ia tengah melintasi persimpangan lorong dan—

DUKH!

"OW!"

—tanpa menyangka bahwa ia akan bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang berbelok dari persimpangan lorong, dan menuju ke arahnya.

Pekikan terkejut terdengar tak hanya dari mulut Nesia, tetapi juga dari orang yang barusan tanpa sengaja, ia tabrak—atau menabraknya?—tersebut.

Nesia sedikit terjajar mundur dan menyentuh dahinya ketika kepalanya tanpa sengaja terbentur cukup kuat (salahnya sendiri lari maraton begitu di lorong) dengan bahu orang itu.

"_You bloody fuck! _Perhatikan kemana kau pergi!" dan 'orang itu' mengumpat kesal.

Nesia sudah siap melontarkan kata maaf dan membungkuk menyesal—setidaknya sebelum ia mendengar rentetan umpatan itu. Dan setidaknya, sebelum ia membuka kedua matanya yang sebelumnya terpejam merasakan sakit dahinya…

…Dan menatap ke depan demi melihat **Arthur Kirkland **yang memandangnya dengan tajam sembari sebelah tangannya memegangi bahu kirinya.

.

.

Sekarang musnah, sirna, dan lenyaplah semua _euforia _yang sebelumnya sempat terasa, begitu sumber dari keburukan dunia sekarang ada di depan Nesia.

.

.

Rasanya Nesia ingin tertawa miris karena alih-alih bertemu dengan Antonio yang tersenyum cerah dan hangat padanya, Nesia kini harus berhadapan dengan setan yang dari ekspresinya, sepertinya siap mengkanibal dirinya di tempat umum begini.

Ekspresi begitu… seolah-olah hanya dia saja yang dirugikan oleh kejadian barusan!

Si alis itu pikir Nesia tidak nyaris mengalami gegar otak gegara dahinya kebentur bahunya seperti barusan?

Menatap orang seperti itu, segala niatan Nesia untuk meminta maaf menguap entah kemana. Alih-alih memasang wajah bersalah, Nesia sengaja ingin membuat Arthur bertambah dongkol, dengan menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengacungkan jari tengah kirinya.

Yeah.

Kehormatan bagi Arthur yang menjadi orang pertama, di negeri Paman Sam ini, yang mendapat acungan jari tengah dari seorang gadis yang terbiasa bersopan santun seperti Nesia.

Dan Nesia langsung saja melanjutkan langkahnya—

—setidaknya sebelum ia gagal membuat langkah ketiga ketika sebelah lengannya ditarik dan tubuhnya terbalik dengan paksa demi menghadap Arthur Kirkland yang menyipitkan kedua matanya tajam, seolah dengan pandangan itu pemuda itu berniat membakar Nesia hidup-hidup.

"Apa yang baru saja kau tunjukkan padaku?" desis Arthur dengan dahinya yang berkedut super dongkol.

Mungkin karena saking bencinya atau saking terbiasanya, Nesia justru mendelik menatap senior di depannya, "Kau tak tahu?" gadis itu mengangkat lagi jari tengah kirinya, kali ini tepat di depan muka Arthur, "_Fuc_—Ow! Ow!"

Arthur meremas kuat jemari tangan kiri Nesia hingga Nesia berani bersumpah bahwa ia merasakan ada pergeseran sendi yang terjadi di dalam tulang jemarinya.

"Apa itu cara seorang wanita di negaramu saat berhadapan dengan orang lain?"

"Lepaskan!" teriak Nesia, berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Arthur di jemari tangan kirinya, "Apa laki-laki Inggris terbiasa menyakiti perempuan begini?"

"Perempuan?" gumam Arthur sembari menoleh dan menyipitkan pandangan kesana-kemari, "Mana? Di mana ada perempuan?"

Diragukan _gender_nya seperti itu, Nesia menyipit dan meringis antara dongkol dan sakit, kepada pemuda di depannya itu. Ia sudah terlanjur dongkol dengan pemuda di depannya itu. Dan sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk berperang ria untuk yang kesekian kalinya dengan setan berwujud manusia itu.

Nesia rela menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya, berjalan jauh hingga ke kompleks B, dan menunda waktu makan siangnya, bukan untuk tersiksa batinnya seperti ini, 'kan?

Sialan!

DUKH!

"Ow!"

Dan Nesia langsung ngacir begitu ia sukses menendang lutut Arthur—meski pengennya ia menendang wilayah yang paling menyakitkan bagi seorang lelaki, tetapi gagal ketika Arthur sempat sedikit menghindar dan justru mengorbankan sebelah lututnya sebagai landasan sepatu Nesia.

Che. Refleks pemuda itu bagus juga. Tapi sampai mati Nesia tidak akan mengatakan hal yang membuatnya lebih baik memotong lidahnya sendiri daripada mengatakan pujian seperti itu pada orang 'seperti itu'.

Nesia berbalik, melangkah cepat-cepat. Dan baru saja ia sampai di depan jendela Klub Musik, ia merasakan ujung kerah _blazer_-nya tertarik dari arah belakang.

Gadis itu tidak begitu terkejut ketika mendapati bahwa tangan Kirkland-lah yang berbuat demikian. Tetapi demi apa banget cowok kurang kerjaan itu sampai begitunya?! Tidakkah ia sedikit kekanakkan hingga mengejar Nesia seperti ini? Tidakkah urusan OSISnya jauh lebih penting daripada sekedar berperang demikian dengan Nesia?

Ah iya.

Nesia memutar bola matanya.

Menyakiti dan menyiksa mental Nesia hingga Nesia merasa lebih baik mati saja, adalah kegiatan yang sepertinya jauh lebih berharga daripada mengurusi OSIS!

"Jangan kau pikir kau bisa pergi setelah bertindak barbar seperti itu!" desis Arthur, "Sebagai Ketua OSIS Hetalia High, aku berkewajiban untuk—"

"Lepaskan!" desis Nesia keki. Namun ia justru harus meringis sakit dan memegangi lehernya ketika Arthur semakin menarik kerah bagian belakang _blazer_nya, "Kau berniat membunuh—uh!"

Sialsialsialsial!

Apa-apaan Ketua OSIS Hetalia yang kabarnya merupakan siswa teladan dan penuh sopan santun itu? _Hoax _banget, sih! Teladan apanya? Sopan santun apanya? Mana ada siswa teladan yang demikian kasar? Dan mana ada Ketua OSIS yang berniat membunuh murid yang menjadi 'rakyat'nya seperti ini?

Lagipula…

Bukankah Nesia sering dengar kabar dari teman-teman perempuannya bahwa Senior Arthur adalah tipe yang sangat—hoek!—_gentleman _sekali? Tipikal _Earl_ atau bangsawan Inggris lainnya. Hormat pada wanita. Tahu norma. Dan sangat menjunjung tinggi aturan.

Nyatanya?

Kasar. Tidak tahu terimakasih. Sok. Tidak sopan. Pemabuk. Sok menguasai. Sok keren. Sok cakep. Sok kaya. Sok jenius. Sok tidak tahu diri—!

Rasanya tidak cukup sekalipun Nesia sudah menyertakan semua kata sifat buruk yang ada dalam kosakata seluruh bahasa, untuk mendeskripsikan Arthur.

"Dengar, Indonesia—"

Uh! Beraninya dia membawa identitas!

Kurang ajaaaarrrr!

"—Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu kepadaku—"

Oh?

Jangan membuat dunia tertawa, deh!

"Tetapi kuperingatkan kau..."

Ucapan Arthur seolah perlahan teredam ketika dari sudut pengelihatan Nesia, tanpa sengaja Nesia menangkap warna pirang. Bukan, itu bukan warna rambut Arthur yang bagi Nesia, jeleknya minta ampun itu.

Warna pirang itu berasal dari sisi kanannya—seperti dari kaca.

Dan gadis itu melirik ke arah kaca bening di sampingnya. Kaca ruang Klub Musik.

Di pantulan kaca bening itu, ia bisa melihat pantulan dirinya yang sedang tercekik oleh cengkeraman kuat Arthur di kerah _blazer_nya, dan juga pantulan Arthur yang tengah mengumpat-umpat kesal padanya—entah bicara apa. Nesia tidak tahu. Nesia tidak mendengar.

Bagaimana bisa mendengar ketika pandangan dan pikiran gadis itu sudah tertuju pada hal yang lain?

Warna pirang dari helai seorang perempuan. Perempuan yang ada di dalam ruang Klub itu.

Dan bukanlah perempuan itu sebenarnya yang membuat Nesia rasanya tidak peduli bahkan jika Arthur sekarang benar-benar membunuhnya.

Tetapi seorang pemuda yang juga berada di dalam ruang klub itu. Berambut coklat gelap—ikal. Dengan dua bola _emerald _yang masih terlihat berkilau bahkan ketika Nesia melihatnya hanya dari pantulan kaca. Seorang pemuda dengan senyum hangat, cerah.

Antonio.

Dan bukanlah fakta bahwa Antonio berada di ruangan itu saja yang membuat Nesia merasakan perasaan aneh. Bukanlah perasaan aneh yang menyenangkan seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya. Bukan perasaan aneh yang membuatnya bermimpi indah dengan wajah pemuda yang sama dalam tiap mimpi itu. Bukan perasaan aneh yang membuatnya sering melamun dan tersenyum bahagia.

Tetapi…

Mengapa Antonio berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan perempuan berhelai pirang itu?

Seorang perempuan yang cukup cantik—ah, bukan. Sangat cantik. Dengan dua bola mata _emerald-_nya. Dengan hidungnya yang tinggi. Dengan helai pirang sebahunya yang tampak lembut. Dengan sebuah bandana merah yang terhias disana.

Dengan sebuah _name tag_ yang bahkan tanpa Nesia lihat, bertuliskan Bella Van Hardt.

"..Dan kau tahu apa? Kau tidak—Hmpfh!"

Dengan cepat dan paksa, Nesia membekap mulut Arthur dan menyeret pemuda itu untuk merapat ke tembok di tepi jendela kaca.

"Diam!" bisik Nesia dengan menekan kuat telapak tangannya ke mulut Arthur, tak peduli pemuda itu yang tampak cukup kesulitan menghentikan perbuatan Nesia tersebut.

"Bwah! Apa yang—hmpfh!"

"Kubilang diam!" pelotot Nesia dongkol.

Tanpa memerdulikan sorot protes dan garang Arthur, Nesia mengalihkan pandangan dan mengintai dari tepian jendela kaca.

Memang sih, ini tidak baik. Dan secara mental Nesia sudah cukup malu dengan apa yang diperbuatnya demikian. Apa urusannya hingga seperti menjadi seorang _stalker_ begini? Tetapi…

Tetapi tidakkah wajar jika ia merasa ada yang aneh? Ada yang membisikkan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi? Sesuatu yang tidak terduga. Tidak ia sangka.

Sesuatu yang rasanya tidak ingin ia ketahui, namun di saat yang sama sangat membuatnya penasaran.

Dengan dua bola hitam kecoklatannya, Nesia melihat.

Antonio yang berdiri. Senior Bella yang berdiri di depannya. Antonio yang tertunduk—seperti mengamati barisan semut yang seolah ada di dekat sepatunya. Senior Bella yang mendongak menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

Dan dari melihat kedua mulut mereka, mereka sepertinya tengah sama-sama terdiam—tak berucap apapun juga.

'Apa yang terjadi?' pikir Nesia risau. Pikirannya terlalu terfokus pada apa yang tengah dilihatnya untuk mampu memberikan perhatian pada Arthur yang kini berhasil menyingkirkan tangannya. Dan mungkin karena penasaran, pemuda itu turut melongok di tepian jendela untuk melihat apa yang sepertinya begitu membuat Nesia terfokus.

Tetapi siapa yang peduli?

Siapa yang peduli pada Arthur?

Karena sekarang yang ada di pikiran Nesia hanyalah Antonio, Antonio, dan Antonio!

Kenapa Antonio begitu? Kenapa Antonio berdiri terdiam begitu? Kenapa hanya ada Antonio dan Senior Bella di ruangan itu? Kemana yang lain?

Dan…

Dan mengapa Antonio tertunduk seperti itu? Seolah-olah ia tengah menahan malu? Seolah-olah ia tengah tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri? Padahal kapan Antonio tidak yakin pada diri sendiri? Kapan pula ia bertingkah sebegitunya pada orang lain?

Bahkan seingat Nesia, Antonio tidak pernah tampak demikian canggungnya bahkan saat bersamanya atau dengan Lovino!

Ini…

"Oh, cowok Spanyol itu, ya?" gumam Arthur mengamati jendela kaca, "Apa keisenganku waktu MOS dulu benar-benar membuatmu menyukainya?"

Dan omongan Arthur bagaikan kereta api yang melewati terowongan—_bablas _tanpa menyentuh sama sekali otak Nesia.

Apa yang dilakukan Antonio? Mengapa? Mengapa ia begitu? Ada apa?

Hanyalah pertanyaan itu yang terngiang di benak Nesia.

Dan Nesia tidak tahu apakah keputusannya untuk mengintai seperti ini merupakan pilihan yang tepat atau tidak. Ia tidak tahu. Ia tidak mengerti apakah nantinya ia akan menyesal.

Karena setelah demikian, kedua bola mata hitam kecoklatannya menatap bahwa Antonio mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku _blazer_-nya.

Sesuatu.

Kotak kecil. Berwarna merah muda polkadot merah hati. Dengan sebuah pita berwarna seputih kapas dan terlihat selembut sutra.

Dan setangkai mawar putih yang terbungkus cantik oleh kertas transparan pembungkus bunga.

.

.

Rasanya jantung Nesia terledakkan dari dalam ketika ia menyadari bahwa kotak itu adalah kotak yang sama—persis sama seperti kotak yang kemarin Antonio perlihatkan padanya, begitu mereka keluar dari toko aksesoris tersebut.

Kotak yang berisikan liontin—liontin yang dipilihkan Nesia.

Liontin yang sama, yang Nesia harap Antonio akan memberikannya…

… Untuknya—hanya untuknya.

Sedikit menganga mulut Nesia menyadari hal itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sangat kencang. Sangat kuat.

Bukanlah degupan yang menyenangkan. Bukan. Sama sekali bukan…

Dan Nesia rasanya tidak tahu harus bagaimana, ketika ia melihat bahwa Antonio menyodorkan kotak itu kepada Senior Bella.

Kotak dan bunga itu tersodorkan oleh Antonio.

Senior Bella yang awalnya terlihat begitu terkejut, lantas tersenyum dan menerimanya.

Antonio yang tersenyum kikuk, dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

Antonio yang bahkan dari sini, orang bermata minus pun mampu melihat bahwa wajah pemuda itu memerah.

Antonio yang menggerakkan mulutnya—mengucapkan sesuatu, tanpa menatap ke Senior Bella yang menatap geli ke arahnya.

Senior Bella yang mengangguk, lantas memejamkan kedua matanya.

Dan…

Dan Antonio yang menunduk sembari memajukan kepalanya…

.

.

Dan Nesia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan pada saat itu, selain dengan refleks memejamkan kedua matanya.

Karena ia tidak membutuhkan pengelihatan untuk mampu menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Ia tidak membutuhkan kedua matanya untuk menerka apa yang sedang terjadi di depannya.

Ia tidak membutuhkan.

Ia tidak membutuhkan.

.

.

Rasanya…

Rasanya waktu berhenti pada saat itu juga.

.

.

Atau bukanlah waktu yang berhenti, hanya Nesialah yang tidak lagi turut berputar pada porosnya?

.

.

Entah sejak kapan ia merasakan sekujur tubuhnya bergetar seperti ini.

Seperti seluruh tenaganya terkuras—seluruh energinya tersedot oleh kekuatan maha dahsyat yang membuatnya rasanya bahkan tak sanggup berdiri tegak. Sebelah tangannya otomatis berpegangan pada tembok di sampingnya—ia tidak yakin ia masih mampu memiliki daya untuk menegakkan kakinya. Napasnya terhembus cepat-cepat—seolah ia baru terbangun dari mimpi buruknya—atau justru ia baru saja memulai awal dari mimpi buruknya? Kedua matanya terpejam pelan, seolah ia tengah menghindari untuk menatap sebuah teror yang menakutkan baginya.

Dan Nesia tidak tahu mengapa ketika ia rasakan seluruh keinginannya untuk menemui Antonio menguap entah kemana.

Yang gadis itu tahu bahwa ia harus pergi.

Ia harus segera pergi.

Segera.

Kemanapun.

Kemanapun yang mana ia bisa menyelamatkan dirinya.

Ia tidak sanggup—O Tuhan, ia tidak sanggup!

Ia tidak akan sanggup!

Tanpa memedulikan—bahkan tanpa melihat selirikpun pada Arthur yang masih menatap Antonio dan Bella, Nesia berbalik dengan kepala tertunduk dalam.

Melangkah lebar-lebar, bahkan beberapa saat kemudian ia tampak berlari cepat.

Cepat—seolah ia ingin menghindari sesuatu yang buruk, yang tengah mengejarnya.

"Hei!" cetus Arthur terkejut sembari menatap punggung Nesia yang semakin menjauh. Berjalan cepat—berniat menyusul, Arthur berteriak, "Apa yang ka—"

"AKU BERSUMPAH AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU JIKA KAU IKUTI AKU!"

… Tuhan…

-oOo-

Mengapa.

Mengapa.

Dan mengapa.

Satu kata itu bagaikan gaungan yang akan terus dan senantiasa berpantul, menggema di setiap sudut pikiran dan hati Nesia. Terus dan berulang-ulang, hingga menyingkirkan segala pikiran lain—memusnahkan semua hal lain dari pikirannya. Senantiasa bergaung kuat. Hanya bergaung, tanpa jawaban. Hanya terteriakkan, tanpa mendapat balasan.

Pertanyaan retoriskah?

Inginkah Nesia mengetahui jawabannya?

Sungguhkah ia peduli?

Mengapa Antonio bersikap begitu? Apa artinya pemuda itu tertunduk malu seperti tadi? Apakah sungguh tidak apa-apa jika Antonio terlihat demikian canggung?

Dan…

Kotak itu…

Tanpa sadar genggaman Nesia di bolpoinnya menguat. Keras, hingga kuku jemarinya memutih—seolah ia hendak mematahkan bolpoin tersebut. Pandangannya terarah pada buku Matematika di mejanya. Namun dari bola matanya yang tampak pasif itu, siapapun tahu bahwa bukanlah deretan kata dan rumus di buku itulah yang kini tengah menjadi fokus gadis itu.

Omongan dan keterangan guru yang menerangkan pelajaran, bagaikan hembusan angin tanpa suara. Suasana kelas seolah melebur di luar imajinasinya. Bahkan ia juga tidak memedulikan—bahkan tidak menyadari pemuda yang terduduk di sampingnya, yang sesekali melirik heran kepadanya.

Tetapi mungkin bukanlah sifat Lovino Vargas yang akan langsung bertanya 'ada apa?'. Lagipula, sepertinya Nesia cukup nyaman berada dalam dunianya sendiri. Lagipula, hanya dengan melihat tatapannya yang kosong dan jemarinya yang sesekali meremas kuat bolpoin itu, setidaknya satu hal yang bisa diketahui: apapun yang tengah dipikirkan gadis itu, pasti bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

Cukup tidak menyenangkan hingga membuat gadis yang biasanya akan semangat dan antusias pada pelajaran hitungan ini, kini menjadi begitu pasif—acuh.

Bahkan Nesia tidak sempat pamit kepada Lovino ketika bel pulang telah berbunyi, dan gadis itu segera mengangkat tasnya dan berlari keluar kelas—meninggalkan Lovino yang menatap kepergiannya dengan pandangan antara terkejut dan heran.

Nesia hanya ingin sendiri. Ia ingin sendiri.

Dan betapapun Lovino adalah pemuda yang begitu baik padanya, namun sekarang Nesia ingin sendiri. Bersama orang lain—bahkan jika itu adalah Lovino—adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukannya sekarang.

-oOo-

Entah bagaimana bisa, Nesia tidak ingat dan tidak begitu peduli, kedua langkah kakinya yang berlari cepat-cepat, kini membawanya berdiri di tepian sebuah jembatan kecil.

Berlari cepat keluar kelas, melewati beberapa lorong yang cukup penuh dengan para murid yang juga keluar dari kelas masing-masing. Menuruni tangga dari lantai tiga hingga lantai dasar. Lantas dengan cepat pula melintasi halaman sekolah yang luas itu.

Tak peduli beberapa kali ia menabrak atau menyenggol murid lainnya. Tak peduli ketika ia tanpa sengaja melintas tepat di depan kendaraan yang juga hendak keluar gerbang. Dan bahkan gadis itu tak sempat berpikir untuk ke loker murid demi mengambil mantel, payung, dan _boots_ hujan-nya.

Sekalipun di atas langit sana mendung tampak menggantung rendah—sangat rendah dengan awan tebal kelamnya.

Dan kini, Nesia tahu-tahu telah mendapati dirinya berdiri termenung di pinggir sebuah jembatan kecil berwarna putih. Sebuah jembatan yang berdiri tidak terlalu tinggi dari sungai dangkal dan sempit yang berada di bawahnya. Jembatan kecil yang tidak begitu panjang, yang hanya menghubungkan dua daratan di seberang yang terpisah dari sungai kecil di bawahnya.

O bukan, tenang saja. Nesia bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah berpikiran pendek untuk mengakhiri hidupnya—setidaknya tidak ditempat seperti ini.

Hanya saja… hanya saja…

.

.

.

.

Gadis itu hanya tampak termenung. Napas tersengal-sengal terhembus dari hidung dan mulutnya, menandakan betapa capai raganya dibuat maraton dari sekolah hingga ke sini. Kedua tangannya terkulai lemas di kedua sisi pinggangnya. Rambutnya yang terkuncir kuda itu tampak sedikit berantakan oleh terpaan angin dingin yang sesekali berhembus kencang di jembatan terbuka itu.

Kedua mata hitam kecoklatannya menatap ke arah permukaan air sungai di bawah jembatan itu.

Air sungai itu tampak bening. Mengalir dengan arus lirih yang tidak menimbulkan begitu banyak riak sungai. Kelamnya langit di atas tampak terpantul jelas di permukaan itu. Beberapa kumpulan bunga bakung tampak tumbuh mengambang di atas permukaan sungai, sesekali tergerak lirih oleh hembusan angin yang menyapa.

Suara-suara deru mobil menjadi latar belakang sore itu. Kendaraan buatan manusia itu tidak henti-hentinya melintasi jalan aspal jembatan ini. Bunyi dentinan dan deruan seolah sedikit meredam suara angin yang berhembus dan menderu cukup keras di tempat terbuka seperti ini.

Rasanya…

Jika keadaan lebih baik dari ini, pasti Nesia akan menikmati semua ini dengan lebih. Dengan berarti.

Jika kondisi lebih menyenangkan… Jika hatinya lebih tenang… Jika pikirannya lebih terbuka…

Menghirup napas dalam-dalam, gadis itu seperti tengah berusaha menangkap sebanyak mungkin oksigen di udara sekitarnya untuk menyelamatkan dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak. Sangat sakit. Seperti terhimpit oleh kekuatan maha dahsyat yang membuatnya sulit bernapas. Sulit berpikir.

Sakit. Penuh. Sesak.

Sekalipun gadis itu tahu betul bahwa bukanlah karena defisit oksigen dirinya merasa demikian.

Ia bahkan tidak mampu membawa pikirannya untuk berpikir apapun—apapun! Sejak pergi dari lorong siang tadi, sejak ia masuk kelas, sejak ia kembali memulai pelajaran, sejak ia berlari cepat-cepat dari sekolah, dan sejak ia sampai termenung disini.

Tidak ada yang mampu ia pikirkan. Selain rasa sakit di dalam sini. Selain rasa sesak ini. Selain semua memori-memori yang rasanya ingin ia tenggelamkan ke dasar sungai di depannya itu. Biar hanyut. Biar terbawa pergi. Jauh.

Jauh.

Karena semua ini terasa begitu menjengkelkan—terlalu menjengkelkan. Ingin rasanya Nesia berteriak marah, memaki, mengumpat, bahkan oh Tuhan, ingin rasanya gadis itu menghancurkan sesuatu. Ini semua terasa begitu menyebalkan dan menyakitkan baginya. Dan ia tak mau sakit seperti ini. Ia tidak mau terluka seperti ini.

Sudah cukup…

Ia kira sudah cukup ketika dua tahun yang lalu ia menumpahkan air matanya terlalu banyak.

Ia kira sejak saat itu, ia tidak akan merasakan perasaan pedih ini lagi.

Ia kira…

…Ia kira…

Kedua tangan Nesia mengepal kuat di sampingnya. Kuat, seakan jika diteruskan seperti itu, pastilah kuku-kuku itu akan merobek telapak tangannya.

Begitu banyak yang menjadi perkiraannya. Begitu banyak yang ia pikir akan terjadi. Begitu banyak…

Terlalu banyak.

Ia kira Antonio akan selalu menatapnya. Ia kira pemuda itu menyimpan perasaan yang sama padanya. Ia kira Antonio hanya akan tersenyum padanya. Ia kira Antonio akan memberikan hadiah itu padanya—hanya pada Nesia.

Hadiah itu.

Yang dengan sepenuh hati Nesia pilihkan untuknya. Sebuah liontin cantik dan sederhana. Namun bagi Nesia, sebuah benda yang akan mampu merefleksikan perasaannya pada pemuda itu. Sebuah kesetiaan tulus. Sebuah perasaan yang suci.

Tetapi apa yang dilihatnya tadi siang?

Rasanya semua masih belum gadis itu percayai. Sungguh. Ia masih belum percaya bahwa ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa pemuda itu tampak begitu malu. Tampak begitu canggung. Tampak begitu tertunduk dengan wajah yang merona. Tampak begitu kikuk…

Semua sikap yang selama ini, persis yang seperti Nesia tunjukkan ketika berada di dekat pemuda itu. Hanya pemuda itu.

Semua sikap yang kini ditunjukkan Antonio, untuk pertama kalinya ditunjukkan Antonio.

Tetapi bukan pada Nesia. Sama sekali bukan pada Nesia, tak peduli seberapa dekat Nesia kira hubungan mereka berdua telah terjalin erat selama ini.

Melainkan pada perempuan lain.

Dan perempuan itu bukan Nesia. Perempuan yang mampu membuat Antonio tampak begitu malu itu bukanlah Nesia. Yang membuat Antonio tampak begitu canggung dan kehilangan sifat _happy-go-lucky_ nya itu, bukanlah Nesia.

Yang kini menjadi pemilik liontin putih itu bukanlah Nesia.

Dan Nesia…

Nesia bukanlah perempuan yang mendapatkan ciuma—

Tes.

Satu tetesan itu akhirnya luruh dari pelupuk matanya. Mengaliri pipinya, menggantung di ujung dagunya.

Kemudian terjatuh mendarat di tanah, bersamaan dengan tetes pertama air yang tertumpahkan dari awan yang sejak awal telah menggantung rendah.

BRRRSSSSHHHH.

Siapa yang sangka jika pada akhirnya kini, di tengah guyuran hujan yang turun dengan begitu lebat—tanpa didahului gerimis, ia menjatuhkan tetes air mata pertamanya sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

Siapa sangka jika pertahanannya akan roboh, hancur lebur di hari ini. Di sore ini. Di tepian jembatan ini.

Sendiri. Sepi.

Dan siapa sangka jika ia merasakan bahwa hatinya terlalu sesak. Terlalu sakit. Terlalu pedih, hingga rasanya tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi selain menangis. Selain menumpahkan perasaannya melalui buliran bening itu.

Siapa kira ia tak berpikir untuk menahannya. Ia tidak berpikir untuk menghapus air matanya. Ia tidak berpikir apapun.

Ia tidak berpikir apapun.

"Hiks… Hiks…."

Dan memang, ia tidak menahannya.

Pertahannya benar-benar telah porak-poranda.

Ia bahkan tidak menahan isaknya lagi. Ia bahkan tidak mengecilkan suaranya. Ia biarkan tubuhnya bergetar—bahunya yang naik turun mengiringi isakannya. Ia biarkan buliran itu semakin deras mengaliri kedua pipinya, membuat kedua matanya memerah. Ia biarkan kedua tangannya berpegangan erat pada tepian jembatan—seolah jika tidak demikian, ia tidak yakin bahwa lututnya yang lemas mampu menyangga tubuhnya lebih lama lagi.

"Hiks… Hiks…"

Nesia bahkan tidak peduli jika kini tubuhnya basah total. Seragamnya, sepatunya, rambutnya, ranselnya—semuanya! Semuanya seolah menjadi objek guyuran hujan deras dan dingin itu. Buliran hujan yang membentuk cipratan-cipratan kecil di jalanan di sekitarnya. Hujan yang membuat _wiper _mobil-mobil yang melintas, bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan. Hujan yang membuat permukaan air sungai itu tampak beriak kecil oleh tetesan air hujan yang menyapa.

"Hiks… Antonio… An—Tuhan… Antonio…"

Nama itu berulang-ulang tersebutkan dari mulutnya yang bergetar oleh tangis. Nama dari pemuda yang sama yang selama ini mendominasi pikiran dan hatinya. Pemuda yang sama yang selama ini senantiasa membuatnya tersenyum di harinya. Pemuda yang sama, yang pertama kali dipikirkannya bahkan ketika ia baru membuka mata di pagi hari.

Pemuda yang selalu ingin ditemuinya. Ingin selalu ditatapnya.

Namun kini…

Pemuda itulah membuatnya tampak begini lemah dan menyedihkan.

"Hiks.. Antonio—"

Seolah-olah dengan gumaman lirihnya itu, ia akan membawa pemuda itu kemari. Akan mampu membuat Antonio datang padanya. Memeluknya. Mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Mengatakan bahwa apa yang Nesia lihat tidaklah seperti apa yang gadis itu bayangkan.

Mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya.

… Namun kosong.

Ia masih disini sendiri. Ia masih menangis. Ia masih membeku bersama dengan sekitarnya di bawah hujan. Ia masih merasa sepi.

Dan ia masih merasa sakit…

Rasanya sudah begitu lama ia menyukai pemuda itu—bahkan mungkin, mencintainya. Nesia begitu yakin, saat pertama kali ia menatap kedua _emerald _itu dari jarak yang begitu dekat saat di tengah lapangan kala MOS waktu itu, gadis itu yakin bahwa Antonio-lah orang itu.

Orang yang akan membuatnya merasakan perasaan indah yang sudah lama ditinggalkannya. Orang yang akan membuatnya memiliki hari-hari yang berwarna. Orang yang membuatnya kembali bermimpi indah—membuatnya tersenyum bahagia. Orang yang akan menyembuhkan luka yang ditinggalkan bersama dengan kepergian Willem Van Hardt yang menjauh darinya.

Tetapi…

TEP.

Seperti sebuah tapakan kaki terdengar. Begitu dekat dengan Nesia—seperti ada di samping gadis itu. Namun gadis itu tidak mau repot-repot menoleh. Ia masih terlalu merasa terpuruk untuk peduli pada apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika sekalipun kini terjadi badai topan menerjangnya.

Ia tetap tertunduk. Menggigit ujung bibirnya yang bergetar. Dengan bahu yang menggetar kecil dan dua telapak tangan yang mencengkeram kuat tepian jembatan.

Ia bahkan tidak memedulikan akan fakta bahwa ia tidak sendirian.

Harapannya jika ada seseorang yang kini menemaninya, akhirnya terkabul juga. Akan seseorang yang datang padanya. Akan seseorang yang menemuinya.

Hanya saja…

"Aku mendatangimu karena berkali-kali melihat orang di sekitar sini yang menatapmu dengan curiga—seperti kau yang akan melompat bunuh diri atau apa."

Hanya saja…

Mendengar kalimat itu—tidak, mendengar suara itu, Nesia menoleh sedikit.

Dari balik poninya yang basah dan terjatuh melekat erat di dahinya dan menutupi sebagian mukanya, gadis itu mampu melihat seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya. Seseorang yang datang padanya. Seseorang yang menemuinya.

Hanya saja…

Daripada Antonio, Arthur Kirkland-lah yang kini berada di sampingnya.

Berdiri di sampingnya lengkap dengan seragam khas murid siswa Hetalia High. Hanya dengan seragamnya. Tanpa payung, tanpa mantel atau apa. Dengan sekujur tubuh yang basah kuyup. Rambut pirang yang biasa terlihat berantakan itu kini tampak menurun karena lemas oleh air hujan—beberapa bahkan terjatuh lemas menutupi sebagian dahi dan pipinya.

Dengan kedua bola _emerald_-nya yang menatap Nesia tajam di bawah guyuran hujan yang mengguyur deras tubuh mereka berdua.

"APA YANG KAULAKUKAN DI SINI?! PERGI!"

_Yeah_, karena Arthur datang di saat yang demikian tidak tepat, maka otomatis dirinya menjadi sasaran pelampiasan kedongkolan Nesia. Hanya dia—karena tidak ada lagi siapapun selain dia.

Karena juga sepertinya dialah satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang pantas menjadi tempat pelampiasan amarah Nesia. Rasa sakit hatinya, rasa sesaknya karena Antonio, ditambah dengan dendam dan kedongkolan terhadap Arthur, menjadikan pemuda Inggris itu menjadi kandidat tepat dari semua orang, yang rasanya ingin sekali Nesia cakar mukanya untuk memuaskan perasaannya.

"Aku tidak ingat bahwa siapapun dari keluargamu, adalah pemilik jembatan yang merupakan tempat umum ini," respon Arthur yang sayangnya, seolah menyiram bensin pada Nesia yang sejak awal sudah 'terbakar'.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! AKU INGIN KAU PERGI! AKU INGIN KAU PERGI!" teriak Nesia keras di tengah suara guyuran hujan yang menderu hebat.

Dengan kedua mata yang memerah oleh air mata dan air hujan, gadis itu menatap Arthur dengan tatapan kesal bercampur lelah. Ia sudah cukup merasa putus asa dengan semua ini. Ia tidak ingin Arthur semakin memperburuk semuanya.

Tidak.

Tidak untuk saat ini.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa besok kelompok kita akan berdiskusi dengan guru pembimbing kompetisi kita!" teriak Arthur. Suara guyuran hujan, deruan angin, dan sesekali dentinan dan deruan mobil yang melintas, membuat suaranya seolah teredam begitu saja.

"Kau bisa sms aku atau apa!" teriak Nesia kesal, "Kau tidak perlu di sini dan membasahkan dirimu sendiri dan sekarang pergilah!"

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Nesia, pemuda itu menunjuk ke arah belakang tubuhnya, "Aku sudah meneriakimu dari mobil untuk mendekat! Lagipula tidak seperti kau pernah memberiku nomor ponselmu atau apa, 'kan?!"

Pandangan Nesia yang menyipit karena air hujan, mengarah pada arah tunjukan Arthur. Dan tak jauh di belakang pemuda itu terparkir sebuah mobil berwarna putih yang masih menggerak-gerakkan _wiper _dan menyalakan lampu depannya.

Mengalihkan pandang, Nesia kembali menghadap ke arah sungai dan menatap air sungai di bawahnya.

"Apapun, aku sudah tidak peduli," desis gadis itu lirih.

"Jangan bersikap egois dengan mengorbankan impianku dan Alfred hanya karena kau melihat Carriedo mencium pipi Senior Bella."

Nah.

_He has crossed the sacred line_!

"ITU BUKAN URUSANMU!" maki Nesia keras sembari kembali menghadap Arthur. Kini gadis itu benar-benar merasa dongkol setengah mati.

Beraninya…

Betapa beraninya mulut lancang itu dengan lancangnya menyinggung perasaannya. Menyinggung Antonio di saat rasanya Nesia ingin melakukan apapun untuk melupakan semuanya!

"Bukan urusanku seandainya kau bisa bertindak profesional dengan tidak membiarkan urusan pribadimu berada di antara tujuanku dan Alfred!" balas Arthur keras sembari menyipit tajam ke arah Nesia.

"Dan juga bukanlah hakmu untuk berkata-kata seperti itu padaku!" Nesia tersengal-sengal akibat perasaan di dadanya, air hujan yang membuat dirinya agak kedinginan, dan energinya yang rasanya semakin terkuras habis karena berteriak-teriak seperti ini, "Kenapa kau selalu membuatku kesal? Kenapa kau selalu membuatku marah?! Bahkan di saat seperti ini… kenapa kau tidak pergi saja dan membiarkanku sendiri, hah?!"

"Kenapa—"

"Apa kau tidak tahu betapa aku membencimu, Senior?!"

Nesia tersengal-sengal—napasnya terhembus keras-keras. Wajahnya memerah karena dingin dan marah. Kedua tangannya mengepal. Dengan keadaan basah berantakan seperti itu, ia terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

Sedangkan Arthur tampak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Namun mulut yang telah membuka itu seperti tertahan—apapun yang ingin diucapkannya terhenti di tengah tenggorokannya.

Sebelum akhirnya dengan pelan, kedua bibir itu kembali merapat. Menelan seluruh ucapan yang awalnya ingin terucap.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kau telah membuat banyak orang khawatir padamu. Jika kau memang ingin bunuh diri, carilah tempat yang sepi, jangan di tempat di mana ratusan mata mampu melihatmu seperti ini," ujar Arthur datar, "Pergilah."

Nesia menatap tak percaya ke arah Arthur, "Seingatku, Tuan, akulah yang pertama kali berada di sini dan oleh sebab itu, menjadi hakku untuk menyuruhmu pergi dari sini _and leave me the hell alone_!"

"Tidak," bantah Arthur singkat dan tegas, "Siapa yang menjamin kau tidak loncat karena putus asa? Jangan berpikir aku peduli atau apa, tetapi kau pikir akan jadi apa reputasi Hetalia High jika salah satu siswinya ditemukan mati mengambang konyol di sungai ini?"

Mulut Nesia menganga mendengar kalimat sarkastis bercampur sadis dari Ketua OSIS di depannya itu.

"Jadi, aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau pergi dari sini," Arthur bersedekap dada sembari menghadap ke arah sungai di depannya, secara mutlak mengacuhkan Nesia dan semua kekesalan gadis itu.

Dan Nesia menunduk menatap tanah di bawah kakinya.

_Well, _jika bisa, ia akan pergi dari sini. Jika ia mampu, ia pasti kok akan langsung hengkang dari sini begitu mendapati makhluk sialan itu kini berada di sampingnya.

Hanya saja…

_Dammeeettt_!

Ini dia sekarang ada di mana?!

Berlari cepat-cepat seperti orang kebakaran jenggot seperti itu nyatanya kini menampakkan dampaknya. Ia tadi sama sekali tidak berpikir kemana ia berlari dan di mana ia akan berhenti. Yang ia tahu ia hanya ingin menjauh. Ia hanya ingin sendiri.

Ke manapun. Di manapun.

Dan berakhirlah ia di sini, tanpa tahu dan ingat arah untuk kembali.

"Kenapa? Apa kau terus ingin bersamaku di sini?" tanya Arthur Kirkland dengan seringaian yang sungguh, membuat Nesia rasanya ingin mendorong pemuda itu biar tenggelam sekalian di sungai sana.

"Apa?! PD banget!" bentak Nesia dengan begitu _tsun-tsun dere-dere-_nya. Melotot tajam pada pemuda di depannya itu, Nesia kembali berteriak, "Aku akan pergi! Aku akan pergi! Cih banget di sini bersamamu berlama-lama!"

"Oke."

"A-Aku akan pergi! Lihat saja!"

"Tentu tentu."

"Aku p-pasti akan pergi!"

"Nah? Bukankah kalo begitu kau sekarang mulai melangkah?" pandangan Arthur Kirkland sangat mengesalkan bagi Nesia dengan seringai merendahkan dan tatapan seolah-olah ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu.

Uh.

Untuk mempertahankan harga dirinya, gadis itu berbalik dan mulai melangkah.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Empat.

Lima—

Urung.

Tidak sempat membuat langkah kelima, Nesia dengan kesal dan dongkol berbalik kembali dan mulai berjalan cepat dan sedikit menghentak-hentak mendekat ke arah Arthur. Dan dengan tampang dan suara yang nyolot abis, ia berteriak.

"Tetapi tunjukkan aku arah kembali ke sekolah!"

Dalam hati Nesia merasa ingin merajam dirinya sendiri yang dengan terang-terangan, di depan Arthur Kirkland, merendahkan harga diri dan menjilat ludahnya sendiri demikian.

Hih!

Dan 'tuh 'kan!

'Tuh 'kan!

Seringaian itu semakin melebar, seolah dengan seringai itu, Kirkland mengucapkan 'Kau lihat, pecundang? Aku menang.'

"Kau tinggal di kawasan Green Brooklyn, kan? Aku akan melewati kawasan itu—aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat di dekat sana. Kau bisa ikut bersamaku."

.

.

Dan Nesia hanya menatap Arthur bengong—seolah-olah gadis itu mampu menerawang isi kepala pemuda itu dan melihat bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan posisi otaknya yang sedikit miring.

.

.

Menyadari tatapan Nesia, Arthur menggeram dan lantas memaki, "Apa yang kau lihat, bodoh?! Apa begitu anehnya bagi orang sepertiku untuk berbuat kebaikan pada makhluk menyedihkan sepertimu?!"

Nah.

Nesia tidak tahu apa maksud Arthur. Di satu sisi ia ingin 'berbuat kebaikan' tetapi di sisi lain ia juga tengah melakukan penindasan verbal seperti itu?!

"Kau pikir aku juga mau menumpang di mobil bodohmu itu?!" maki Nesia keras. Sekalipun dalam hati ia harus mengakui pasti lumayan juga jika bisa pulang dengan mobil yang tampak senyaman itu. Nyaman dan cepat.

Tapi sayang sekali, dari ratusan juta orang di AS, Arthur Kirkland adalah satu-satunya yang menawarkan kenyaman mobil itu padanya, dengan cara 'seperti itu' yang membuat Nesia rasanya lebih rela berjalan ngesot saja hingga ke apartemennya.

"Tunjukkan saja aku jalan kembali dan aku akan pulang sendiri!"

"Oke! Berjalanlah lurus lantas belok kanan di situ ada perempatan, kau belok kiri dan ketika ada toko berwarna kuning kau belok ke arah timur dan nanti kau berjalan lurus beberapa ratus meter dari situ dan lantas kau akan menemui seorang penyanyi jalanan yang biasa ada di ujung jalan dan lantas kau pergilah ke arah kirimu, menyebranglah jalan raya besar dan nanti kau akan menemui sebuah pohon besar di situ lantas berjalanlah lurus terus hingga sampai pada perempatan dan beloklah kiri dan berjalan lurus beberapa menit dari situ dan kau sampai di Hetalia High."

Krik.

Otak Nesia rasanya nge-_blank _dan terbakar karena dipaksa mengingat secara cepat, mendadak, dan begitu absurd pada rentetan kalimat yang diucapkan Arthur secepat kereta api Shinkansen itu.

Meringis kikuk dan merasa tolol, Nesia berucap, "…B-bisa kau catat semua itu di kertas atau apa?"

"Kau bodoh atau apa menyuruhku menulis di kertas yang akan langsung basah dan robek oleh hujan sederas ini?"

Ah iya.

Merasa kalah, Nesia hanya tertunduk meratapi nasib.

Kenapa di sini tidak tersedia taksi atau apa sih… Dan kebetulan banget pulsa HP-nya berada di angka minimum untuk membuatnya mampu menelpon taksi untuk menjemputnya di tempat ini.

"Bagaimana, kau mau ikut atau tidak?" tawar Arthur dengan judes, "Jangan GR, deh! Aku hanya ingin balas budi pada pertolonganmu malam itu—aku kan juga manusia yang tahu terimakasih. Lagipula aku jika tidak mau jika nanti seumur hidupku mendengar dirimu mengungkit-ungkit bantuanmu padaku."

Dan Nesia menelan ludah—seolah dengan itu, ia tengah dengan sulitnya, menelan harga dirinya.

.

.

Dengan sedikit kesal, Nesia sedikit membanting pintu belakang mobil berwarna putih itu ketika kendaraan itu telah berhenti tepat di depan gerbang apartemennya.

Tentu saja, meskipun ia pada akhirnya menjilat ludahnya sendiri dengan mau meletakkan pantatnya di mobil milik orang yang paling ia sesali kehadirannya di dunia ini, gadis itu memutuskan untuk duduk di jok belakang daripada di kursi depan.

Lagipula seperti Arthur ingin menghabiskan beberapa waktu dengan lama-lama berada di sampingnya saja.

Tidak mungkin.

Hih!

Dan mobil itu terasa seperti taksi saja ketika tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi—sama sekali. Bahkan mungkin lebih buruk dari taksi karena mungkin supir taksi juga akan sesekali mengajak obrol pada penumpangnya.

Arthur yang fokus menyetir dan Nesia yang sibuk mendelikkan wajahnya pada jendela dengan muka memerah menahan malu dan harga dirinya yang anjlok seanjlok-anjlokkan harga saham di tahun 1930-an.

Tetapi toh, bagaimanapun juga, ia kini telah sampai dengan selamat sentausa di depan apartemennya, dengan mobil milik seniornya itu.

M—mungkin Arthur tidak sejahat dan seburuk yang ia pikirkan...

Sebelum gadis itu sempat mengucapkan terimakasih...

ZRRAASSHH!

"Gah!" Nesia memekik keras ketika tanpa diduga, di detik ia selesai menutup pintu mobil, Arthur segera kembali melajukan mobilnya.

Cepat.

Mendadak.

Dengan sukses melewati kubangan air.

Dan dengan sukses pula, membuat tubuh Nesia kini kembali basah—bahkan lebih buruk dengan cipratan air berlumpur yang mengotori tak hanya seragamnya, namun juga beberapa bagian wajahnya.

D—dasar setan itu…

Nesia hanya memandang tajam pada mobil Arthur yang kembali melaju, meninggalkannya beberapa jauh di depan sana.

Dan Nesia harus menarik kembali pikirannya barusan mengenai sifat Arthur.

Pemuda itu memang benar-benar setan!

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

"Lovino, apakah k-kau tahu, Antonio telah memiliki pacar? M-Maksudku, dia sekarang kan, sudah jarang sekali bersama kita? Jadi kupikir mungkin dia sibuk mendekati seorang gadis atau apa."

"Mana kutahu. Kau pikir aku Mak Comblangnya apa?"

.

"Kau bilang suka musim gugur, 'kan? Sekarang musim gugur, tetapi tidak begitu banyak daun yang berguguran."

"Hahaha—Lovino—Hahaha—Kau berlebihan, tahu?"

"Tapi setidaknya, kau tertawa, 'kan?"

.

"…_I—love you_. _Truly, deeply, madly, passionately, in love with you… I've seen nothing but you._"

* * *

**DIS kece: **Beberapa pembaca saya kasih nilai perfecto karena bisa menebak bumbu-bumbu SpaBelgie di sini. Hoho. Meskipun saya udah ngasih pertanda sejak chapter-chapter dahulu, jauh sebelum ini, tetapi kayaknya baru chapter kemarin pertanda itu kuat :/ _Alright_, _good to have awesome readers like you guys_. Nah, _teaser _di atas menandakan bahwa chapter depan ada yang _confessing_—saya jamin, ini beneran _confessing_ eksplisit, ga sekedar implisit. Hoho.

**Pojok Review. _Monggo_~**

**Keep write /** as long as you keep RnR-ing, beibeh #sokasyik :D **/ LOL. Jadi reviewer ke-300/** Saya tidak menyadari jumlah review sudah mencapai angka itu ._. **/ Nggak usah ada USUK / **Alrite. Hints won't hurt, rite? Hoho**/ OTP saya NorwayxBelarus / **Ciyus? Kayaknya kita jodoh neh #gombalwarming**/ **Saya merasakan aura angst-nya/ Sip. Gimana rasanya? (?) :D** / Makin seru/ **Makasih, Kukuq~** / Salut ama Nesia yang betah hadapin Arthur/ **#kasihmedalikeNesia** / Apa Antonio naksir Senior Bella?/ **Hm… #absurdbanget** / Love YOU DIS/ **Ciyus, j-jangan _confession _di sini. Entar kamu diterror para fans fanatik saya lho #diludahi** / UKNesia = Tsundere Combination!/ **Jadi inget pair UKSey=Tsundere Federation. Lol. They're cute, really** / USNes manis/ **Em… yes? Meski saya pikir hubungan mereka Cuma sekedar kayak senior-junior, atau paling banter juga kakak-adik :o Tapi kalau mau dianggap itu hints pairing, ya _monggo~ _:D** / NUSUK = Nesia dan USUK!/ **Da fuq is that! Haha! #ngakak** / Antonio punya cewek lain atau mau mati?/ **Sadis banget, bray itu sumpahnya. Hoho** / ****TONIIIIOOOO! kamu manis romantis banget****/ **Yepyep.** / Masukin NorBela walau hanya sedikit/ **Saya pengen banget, sumpah. Tapi kayaknya ga dulu, deh T.T ** / Fic ini adalah fic terlama yang saya ikuti/** Saya tersanjung :')** / Senior Tiino mana? Kangen/ **Untuk apa nyari Tiino kalau disini ada saya untukmu? #jah** /Masukin NorBela gak papa/ **Wish I could** /Keep strong buat Nesia/ **^^9 #alay** /Kadar humornya cukup bikin saya senyum lima jari/ **Thanks, meski saya ga bakal jamin tiap chapter ada humor, sih** /Chapternya panjangin/ **#tepar** /Rate-M nya apa sekedar terkait 'omongan kasar' Arthur aja?/ **Rate-M nya juga untuk kadar kealayan saya yang membahana :D** /DIS lebih kece pas alay lho/ **Ciyus?! Bangga banget saya jadi alay kalau kamu puji gini mah :D** /Nesia niat bunuh diri, ya?/ **-_- She's strong enough** /Tambahin NetherNesia dong/ **Oke-oke** / 10 cm di atas lutut apa ga kependekan?/ **Menurut saya enggak kok—cukup wajar :0** /****Antonio ngasih hadiah itu buat Bella, Nesia patah hati dihibur Lovino, Lovino nembak Nesia, Nesia out of the blue nerima Lovino, Antonio baru sadar kalau dia suka Lovi-Nesia****?/ **Curiousity kills the cat (?) :p

* * *

See? Saya bisa update cepet jika terus dapat apresiasi dari kalian. Jangankan seminggu sekali seperti ini, saya bisa update 3 atau bahkan, 2 hari sekali jika saya merasa cukup semangat dan termotivasi dengan kalimat kalian. Mau Absurdities cepet kelar, kan?

Intinya: Silahkan berlomba-lomba mereview dan kenal lebih dekat dengan saya. Hoho :9 #cium

Terimakasih.

From FHI with chuyunkz,

DIS


	20. Twenty: Not Absurd Rain in Fall

**Special warning: Deskrip kebangetan dan dialog minim ciyus miappah enelan Ququ~**

* * *

Betapa mudahnya sebuah peristiwa akan merubah total kehidupan manusia. Betapa gampangnya manusia akan menjadikan peristiwa tertentu sebagai sebuah pengalaman, yang sedikit banyak akan menentukan sifat dan sikapnya kemudian. Mereka yang baik bisa saja menjadi antagonis ketika ada peristiwa yang begitu melukai hatinya atau menjadi alasan baginya untuk berbuat demikian. Dan banyak juga mereka yang semula jahat dan kejam, akan berubah seperti seorang yang alim karena sesuatu yang pernah menimpanya.

Intinya, pengalaman atau peristiwa tertentu akan membentuk sifat manusia—entah secara permanen atau sementara.

Yang jelas, tidak ada yang namanya 'statis' dalam sifat manusia.

Jadi, jangan salahkan **Annesia Saraswati **jika kemudian sifat gadis itu sedikit berubah. Jangan salahkan dia jika dia sedikit-banyak tidak seperti dulu—mungkin sementara atau selamanya, siapa yang tahu?

Ia manusia. Ia memiliki hati yang tidak akan konstan. Ia manusia dengan perasaan yang mudah berubah. Perasaan yang akan sangat mampu mempengaruhi sikapnya.

Jadi, jangan salahkan dia jika akhir-akhir ini ia mendapati dirinya sedikit berubah. Pengalaman atau peristiwa tertentu tentu menjadi alasannya.

Jangan salahkan dia jika pengalamannya melihat **Antonio Carriedo **bersama dengan Senior Bella Van Hardt waktu itu, membuat gadis itu sedikit menjauh dari pemuda berdarah Spanyol tersebut.

Ia manusia.

Nesia juga punya hati, 'kan?

Dan kini hatinya seperti menginginkannya untuk melakukan sesuatu—apapun. Untuk melindunginya. Untuk mencegahnya untuk terluka lebih jauh lagi.

Dan di mana-mana, cara menghindari luka adalah menjauh dari faktor-faktor atau sumber luka itu sendiri, 'kan?

Hanya itu.

Dan pilihannya tentu saja, ia harus menghindar dari Antonio.

Sebisa mungkin.

Tak peduli jika seandainya keputusannya itu akan berubah menjadi pedang bermata dua—bagaimana ia bisa menjauhi pemuda itu, sedangkan di saat yang sama, ia begitu merindukannya?

Sangat merindukannya.

* * *

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**I just own the plot **of the story and** I don't gain any commercial advantages **by publishing this fic**.**

**Warning: ****AU****, ****Human Name, High School****, ****OC****, ****OoC**** yang mendewa, **(highly possible)** crack pairs, **(a lil')** Nesia-centric, **but** no Mary Sue/Gary Stu **I assure you :D **totally absurd.**

**Pairing: **Anda bisa menebak sendiri mana yang _**main pairing**_, dan mana yang sekedar _**hints **_dan _**fans service **_:p

**Ini murni dari pemikiran saya. Maaf jika kebetulan ada kesamaan ide karena setting gakuen sangat banyak di FHI. Itu tidak disengaja :D**

Long Live FHI and **Say NO to Plagiarism****! **Mari** berkarya dengan hati dan imajinasi :D**

**Maju FHI!**

**Happy reading **

-oOo-

* * *

Praktis beberapa hari ini Nesia benar-benar seolah menjadi orang asing, terutama bagi Antonio. Ia sadar, demi Tuhan, Nesia sadar betul akan sifatnya itu.

Ia kerap menolak tawaran Antonio untuk pulang bersama dengan motornya. Ia mencari seribu alasan untuk menolak ketika sesekali Antonio mengajaknya dengan **Lovino Vargas **untuk berangkat atau pulang bersama. Ia juga sebisa mungkin mengacuhkan telepon genggamnya ketika benda itu berbunyi atau bergetar, dan tertera nama Antonio di layarnya. Sering kali pula gadis itu hanya terdiam ketika bersama dengan Lovino dan Antonio—tidak banyak bicara seperti dirinya biasanya. Dan sebisa mungkin, sekuat mungkin, gadis itu akan menolak menatap kedua _emerald _itu ketika mereka berbicara.

Seolah takut jika mereka bertatap muka, Antonio akan mampu mengetahui alasan kenapa Nesia berbuat demikian.

Dan sungguh, semua itu bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Menjauhi Antonio bukanlah hal yang mudah. Sama sekali tidak mudah, ketika di saat yang sama Nesia rasanya ingin mengakhiri semuanya dan memeluk pemuda itu seraya meminta Antonio untuk tetap bersamanya.

Tidak mudah.

Ia ingin menghindari Antonio untuk menahan perasaannya. Ia melakukan semua ini semata-mata demi melupakan semua—walau sedikit saja. Ia berubah demikian hanya karena bentuk perlindungan dirinya sendiri dari luka yang demi dalam, dari sakit yang lebih perih.

Karena simpel saja, Nesia tidak bisa, 'kan, terus-terusan berharap begitu tinggi, sedangkan bayangan akan Senior Bella Van Hardt tampak begitu jelas dipikirannya?

Bayangan akan hari itu seolah-olah terputar terus di otak Nesia layaknya kaset rusak. Terus. Berulang-ulang. Dan tidak bisa dihentikan tak peduli berapa kalipun Nesia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk melupakannya.

Melupakan bagaimana Antonio tampak canggung dan kikuk saat itu. Melupakan bagaimana tangan pemuda itu terulur dan memberikan kado berisi liontin itu pada Senior tingkat akhir tersebut. Dan terutama, benar-benar melupakan bagaimana saat itu kepala Antonio tertunduk dan menuju kepala Senior Bella.

Nesia ingin melupakannya—demi Tuhan, ia rasanya mampu melakukan apapun demi melupakannya!

Apapun.

Tetapi tidak bisa. Gagal. Sia-sia…

Ketika alih-alih melupakannya, semua terasa semakin jelas. Ketika alih-alih sembuh dari lukanya, Nesia rasanya luka itu seperti tertaburi oleh garam—makin perih, makin pedih, ketika ia merasakan perubahan sifatnya ini justru melukai dirinya sendiri.

Berapa sering dia merasa bahwa dirinya adalah orang terjahat di dunia ini karena menjauhi Antonio untuk alasan yang sejujurnya, sama sekali bukan salah pemuda itu? Memang, karena Antonio _toh _tidak mengetahui apapun. Dan jikapun pemuda itu mengetahui semuanya, pantaskah ia disalahkan atas sesuatu yang sepertinya tidak bisa ia kendalikan?

Siapa yang mampu mengendalikan perasaan? Siapa yang memiliki hak untuk memaksakan kata hati manusia? Siapa yang bisa disalahkan karena alasan seperti itu?

Bukankah jika demikian, Nesia justru menjadi orang yang kejam? Membuat Antonio bingung. Membuat pemuda itu terheran. Bahkan juga tidak jarang, Nesia dengan jelas mendapati pemuda itu memancarkan sorot pandangan yang sedih bercampur tak mengerti.

Dan ketika saat-saat seperti itu tiba, Nesia menggunakan seluruh kemampuan dan yang terbaik darinya, untuk tidak berlari ke pemuda itu dan memeluknya.

Mendekapnya dan meminta maaf atas semua sikapnya yang membuat Antonio merasa putus asa dan kecewa.

"Ada apa, Nes? Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini? Apa kesalahanku hingga membuatmu demikian membenciku?"

Pernah Antonio mengucapkan kalimat itu ketika mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan di depan apartemen Nesia. Kedua telapak tangan Antonio memegang erat kedua pundak Nesia—mencegah gadis itu berbalik arah dan meninggalkannya. Kedua _emerald_-nya menatap dalam-dalam ke mata Nesia—seolah ingin mencari kebenaran yang menjadi jawaban atas semuanya.

Dan Nesia hanya mengalihkan pandangan dari _emerald _itu, sembari dengan senyum lebar yang jelas dipaksakan, ia hanya berkata, "Tak apa, kok. Aku hanya ada masalah kompetisi. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Dan Antonio bukanlah orang sebodoh itu untuk mau memakan bualan yang jelas-jelas membual seperti itu. Awalnya sepertinya pemuda itu mencoba menipu diri sendiri—mencoba bersikap tidak sensitif atau apa dan tetap bersikap seperti Antonio Carriedo yang biasanya, yang dikenal baik oleh Nesia. Ia masih tertawa lebar, tersenyum hangat, berhaha-hihi, dan mengobrol _ngalor-ngidul _tak karuan. _Happy go lucky_.

Namun seinsensitif apapun manusia, pasti suatu saat ia akan menyadari jika ada yang tidak beres, 'kan?

Dan ketika setelah pemuda itu mencoba berbicara pada Nesia dan setelah gadis itu tetap tidak merubah sikapnya, maka hanya satu yang wajar dilakukan oleh orang yang berada di posisi Antonio: turut menjauh.

Perlahan tapi pasti, pemuda itu sepertinya turut menjaga jarak dengan Nesia. Tidak banyak bicara seperti biasanya—hanya seperlunya. Meskipun sikap Antonio terhadap Lovino tidak berubah—tetapi siapapun pasti sadar ada yang berbeda. Ketika Antonio lebih banyak terdiam ketika Nesia berada di dekatnya. Atau ketika pemuda itu hanya tersenyum kecil—seolah dengan senyuman itu, ia menunjukkan perasaan nyaris putus asa akibat sikap Nesia.

Dan sungguh, itulah yang membuat Nesia merasa sebagai orang paling jahat di dunia.

Di satu sisi ia ingin melupakan semua, tetapi di sisi lain ia ingin mengingat selalu pemuda itu dalam tiap detak jantungnya. Di satu sisi ia ingin menjauhinya, tetapi di saat yang sama ia merasakan rindu yang nyaris tak terbendung hanya untuk pemuda yang sama. Di satu sisi ia ingin menyerah, tetapi di saat yang sama ia ingin terus berjuang dan tidak berputus asa.

Lagipula…

Lagipula, ia juga belum berbicara kepada Antonio tentang Senior Bella, 'kan? Antonio, seingat Nesia, juga tidak pernah bercerita padanya terkait dengan seorang perempuan yang spesial baginya.

Jadi… Jadi, ada kemungkinan bahwa Antonio dan Senior Bella tidak ada hubungan apapun, 'kan? Bisa saja Nesia salah paham, 'kan? M-mungkin ciuman itu… ciuman itu hanyalah sekedar ciuman pipi, yang mana sangat wajar di negeri Barat seperti ini, dilakukan antar sesama teman. Teman klub.. hanyalah antara junior dengan senior di klub yang sama.

Jadi, masih ada kemungkinan bahwa semua ini salah paham, 'kan? Ini tidak seperti yang Nesia pikirkan, 'kan?

Pandangan Nesia yang semula menatap sendu ke arah tanah yang ditapakinya, perlahan melirik ke arah samping.

Di sampingnya adalah Lovino yang tengah berjalan pelan, mengiringi langkahnya. Dalam perjalanan pulang sekolah sejauh ini, Lovino tidak begitu banyak berbicara—mungkin juga pemuda itu menyadari bahwa Nesia sedang ingin berada dalam dunia dan pemikirannya sendiri. Terkadang, Nesia pikir, pemuda itu selalu tahu apa yang dipikirkannya.

Hari memasuki masa pertengahan musim gugur, ditandai dengan semakin dinginnya udara yang menyapa. Langit di atas sana sedikit kelabu, menandakan bahwa mungkin sebentar lagi akan turun gerimis atau hujan lebat. Sesekali angin berhembus, membuat tak ayal sebagian besar orang, termasuk Nesia dan Lovino, mengenakan syal dan jaket tebalnya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Lovino….

Nesia pikir pemuda itu dekat sekali dengan Antonio. Di antara mereka bertiga, sepertinya memang Lovino-lah yang lebih banyak tahu mengenai Antonio—persahabatan antar cowok seperti itu, pasti akan membuat Antonio lebih nyaman bercerita sesuatu yang sedikit privat kepada sesama lelaki, 'kan?

Jadi… apakah Lovino…

"Tak terasa sudah pertengahan musim gugur, ya?" ujar Nesia, bermaksud membuka pembicaraan di tengah suasana sunyi demikian. Memandang ke arah langit yang kelabu, gadis itu tersenyum kecil, "Di negeriku tidak ada musim gugur, _lho_. Dan aku suka sekali dengan musim gugur—aku suka melihat dedaunan dan kelopak bunga yang berguguran dan melayang indah di sekitar."

"Tapi negerimu hangat dan dilimpahi banyak hujan," respon Lovino.

"Iya, sih. Tetapi tidak ada salju. Dan terkadang musim kemarau berlangsung sangat lama hingga banyak sungai yang mengering," kata Nesia, lantas menoleh ke arah Lovino, "Kalau kau, Lovino? Apa musim kesukaanmu?"

"Apa saja," jawab Lovino cepat dan sepertinya tidak ambil pusing.

"Kau ini," sungut Nesia, "Setidaknya pilihlah satu yang begitu kau sukai."

Lovino tidak menjawab. Dan Nesia menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengungkit mengenai Antonio, "K—kira-kira, apa ya, musim yang disukai Antonio?"

Nah.

Permulaan yang bagus, 'kan?

"Lovino," ujar Nesia lirih setelah berdeham, "Apakah Antonio sering bercerita padamu mengenai kehidupannya?"

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Nesia langsung menembak topik begitu saja. Membuat Lovino melirik heran padanya sembari merapikan syal biru gelap yang melilit lehernya.

"Terkadang," ujar Lovino akhirnya, "Tetapi tidak seperti aku peduli pada urusan si Bastardo itu saja."

Yah, seperti biasanya. _Being all tsundere like that_…

Memaksakan senyum garing agar tidak tampak mencurigakan, Nesia membalas, "Apa yang diceritakannya padamu? Ceria-ceria begitu, dia tertutup sekali padaku, lho."

Dan sepertinya usaha 'tidak tampak mencurigakan' itu, tentu saja, tidak mempan terhadap Lovino, karena pemuda terdiam cukup lama dan memandang Nesia—seolah-olah tengah membaca apa pikiran gadis tersebut.

Lantas, alih-alih menjawab dengan jawaban yang relevan dan memuaskan Nesia, pemuda itu kembali menghadap depan sembari mendengus, "Tidak ada yang menarik. Cerita bodoh dari orang bodoh seperti itu apa gunanya diingat."

"Tidak mungkin kau tidak ingat," _keukeuh_ Nesia, "Kau ini pelit sekali, sih. Menyimpan rahasia Antonio untuk dirimu sendiri—seperti cowok homo saja."

Yah, maksud Nesia sih hanya bercanda, tetapi sepertinya itu dianggap Lovino sebagai penghinaan terhadap orientasi seksualnya. Karena setelah itu, pemuda itu memasang ekspresi seolah-olah ia tengah dipaksa menenggak racun yang akan membunuhnya di detik itu juga.

"Dasar konyol," dengus pemuda itu tanpa menoleh ke arah Nesia, "Kalau kau begitu ingin tahu, tanyakan sendiri. Mudah, 'kan?"

Menghela napas berat dan sedikit jengkel akan sikap Lovino, Nesia kembali menghadap depan sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Kalau aku bisa tanya padanya, pasti aku tidak akan bertanya padamu, 'kan?" gumam gadis itu lirih.

Pandangannya kembali luruh ke arah tanah. Menatap sendu—seolah-olah di tanah tersebut terdapat lukisan wajah dari pemuda yang selama berhari-hari ini semakin mengisi pikiran dan hatinya.

Sekarang Antonio sedang apa? Langsung pulangkah? Kegiatan klub-kah? Atau malah bersama dengan Senior Bella?

Entah sudah berapa lama keadaan kembali sunyi. Lovino sepertinya turut terdiam dan tidak merespon ucapan Nesia. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara-suara kehidupan khas sore hari—mobil di jalanan, angin yang sesekali berhembus lirih, atau suara para pejalan kaki lainnya yang tengah bercakap-cakap.

Namun di detik berikutnya kesunyian itu pecah oleh suara Lovino yang menggumam pelan.

"… Memangnya apa yang ingin kau ketahui darinya?"

Mendengarnya, Nesia kontan mendongak dan menatap Lovino. Tetapi sepertinya pemuda itu tidak repot-repot memalingkan muka ke arah Nesia—tetap menatap lurus ke arah jalanan di depannya dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Mendapatkan kesempatan demikian, Nesia berdeham. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat malu dan ragu. Menanyakan hal privasi orang lain tanpa sepengetahuan yang bersangkutan.

Ini seperti mengorek gosip saja…

Lagipula… Tidakkah nanti Lovino malah memiliki prasangka bahwa Nesia menyukai Antonio?

Uh.

Dengan wajah yang memerah hangat, Nesia kembali menunduk dan menatap kedua kakinya yang berjalan menapaki tanah. Suaranya terdengar mencicit dan penuh keraguan, ketika ia berucap dengan mulut yang sedikit tertutupi oleh syal tebalnya yang tertarik tinggi hingga menutupi sebagian mulutnya, "… A-Apakah—," O, Nes! Tenanglah! "Apakah k-kau tahu, Antonio telah memiliki pacar? M-Maksudku, dia sekarang 'kan, sudah jarang sekali bersama kita? Jadi kupikir mungkin dia sibuk mendekati seorang gadis atau apa," separuh berbohong separuh tidak. Karena _toh_ memang benar Antonio sekarang sudah tidak sesering dahulu menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka berdua.

Tetapi juga bukanlah itu yang menjadi alasan Nesia menanyakan pertanyaan seaneh itu pada Lovino.

Namun sepertinya Lovino memang benar-benar mampu membaca pikiran Nesia (atau Nesia saja yang terlalu tidak pandai menyimpan perasaan) atau apa, karena pemuda itu tidak merubah sedikitpun ekspresinya ketika Nesia telah menyampaikan pertanyaan itu.

Tidak terkejut, tidak menatap heran—seolah-olah ia sudah mengantisipasi bahwa pertanyaan itulah yang akan didapatkannya.

Dilihat oleh Nesia, pemuda itu tidak kunjung menjawab. Mungkin Lovino tengah mengingat-ingat perkataan Antonio atau apa. Karena pemuda itu hanya tetap terdiam sembari menatap ke arah depan. Namun berikutnya, Lovino tampak menghela napas dalam-dalam, seolah ia telah menahan gas karbondioksida itu lebih lama dalam paru-parunya.

"Tidak. Dia tidak punya pacar—seingatku," kata Lovino akhirnya.

Oh.

Disadari atau tidak, begitu Lovino menjawab, Nesia menghela napas yang tanpa ia sadari, telah ia tahan beberapa lama.

"Teman spesial?" kejar gadis itu lagi.

"Dia tidak memberiku daftar temannya dan kategori mana yang spesial dan mana yang biasa."

"Orang yang disukai?"

"Mana kutahu. Kau pikir aku Mak Comblangnya apa?" jawab Lovino sarkastis, dan dengan suara yang sedikit keras.

Nesia pikir pemuda itu mulai menganggap pertanyaan Nesia ini tidak penting dan merepotkan bagi pemuda itu. Jadi, Nesia terdiam dan kembali menatap ke depan, setelah menggumamkan, "Oh. Begitu."

Kalau memang demikian, kalau Lovino memang mengatakan apa adanya dan jujur pada Nesia, berarti Senior Bella dan Antonio tidaklah berpacaran. Nesia yakin Lovino jujur padanya—untuk apa berbohong? Tidak seperti Lovino adalah tipikal orang yang akan mengambil keuntungan apapun dari hal tersebut.

Berarti jika demikian…

Teman spesial? Atau Antonio masih sekedar menyukai Senior Bella?

Karena jika memang teman biasa…

Nesia memejamkan mata ketika bayangan itu singgah kembali di pikirannya. Antonio yang tampak canggung. Antonio yang tampak merona malu. Antonio yang tampak kikuk…. Mungkinkah sikap itu adalah sikap yang wajar diberikan pada orang lain hanya sekedar teman? Jika Antonio tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Senior Bella, bukankah ia seharusnya tidak canggung? Tidak malu, tidak kikuk…

Jika memang hanya teman, bukankah harusnya Antonio bersikap seperti ketika ia bersama dengan Nesia?

Kenapa berbeda…

Kenapa...

Pikiran Nesia buyar ketika ia membuka mata, ia melihat bahwa di udara di depannya, melayang-layang begitu banyak sesuatu berwarna putih dan tampak begitu ringan.

Menatap heran, sebelah telapak tangan gadis itu terjulur dan menangkap satu dari 'sesuatu' itu yang tengah melayang pelan di udara. Saat ia dekatkan ke kedua matanya, barulah ia sadari bahwa 'sesuatu' itu adalah sebuah _petal_—daun bunga. Dan saat ia dekatkan ke hidungnya, barulah ia sadar bahwa yang tengah ia pegang adalah sebuah _petal _dari bunga mawar—

Nesia menatap ke sekeliling tubuhnya.

—Salah satu dari begitu banyak _petals _mawar putih yang tampak bertaburan dan melayang-layang pelan di sekitarnya.

Darimana—?

Menatap takjub bercampur dengan tak percaya, gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari—ke sekitar tubuhnya. Sebuah senyuman lebar dan tawa kecil otomatis meluncur dari mulutnya. Kedua tangannya sedikit terentang dan berusaha menyentuh serpihan mawar putih yang melayang indah di sekitarnya.

Apa-apaan—?

Mendongak, gadis itu menatap heran campur takjub kepada Lovino yang menebarkan serpihan mawar putih itu dari atas kepala Nesia.

"Hahaha—Lovi—," bahkan Nesia tidak sanggup meneruskan ucapannya ketika dari genggaman tangan pemuda itu, semakin 'terguyur deras' serpihan mawar putih ke sekeliling tubuh Nesia, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Lovino?" ujar Nesia di sela-sela tawanya.

"Kau bilang suka musim gugur, 'kan?" kata Lovino. Pemuda itu memetik lagi satu tangkai mawar dari tanaman mawar yang tumbuh di tepian taman di samping mereka. Lantas ia merobek-robek mahkota bunga itu hingga menjadi serpihan kecil, "Sekarang musim gugur, tetapi tidak begitu banyak daun yang berguguran."

Setelah Lovino berkata demikian, maka semakin banyaklah serpihan mawar yang 'menghujani' Nesia.

"Hahaha—Lovino," Nesia menatap Lovino dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya, lantas gadis itu mengangkat kedua tangannya sembari menatap ke serpihan mawar di sekelilingnya, "Hahaha—Kau berlebihan, tahu?"

"Tapi setidaknya, kau tertawa, 'kan?"

Serpihan mawar yang melayang pelan di tengah udara sore musim gugur. Terombang-ambing di antara angin, sebelum menyentuh tanah di dekat kedua kaki gadis itu dengan pelan.

"Hahaha," Nesia memejamkan kedua matanya karena tertawa geli, sebelum gadis itu memegang tangan Lovino yang menggenggam serpihan mawar—menghentikan pemuda itu untuk 'menyirami' Nesia dengan bunga berwarna putih tersebut, "Kenapa kau memetik bunga di taman? Itu dilarang, tahu?" Sekalipun memperingatkan demikian, Nesia tak mampu menyembunyikan nada geli dalam suaranya.

Masih dengan menahan tawa, gadis itu menunduk dan menatap tanah di sekitar kakinya yang tentu saja, tertutupi oleh cukup banyak serpihan mawar putih.

"Dan kau membuat jalanan kotor," Nesia meringis geli.

"Angin akan menyapu sendiri jalanan ini," Lovino mengendikkan bahu.

Nesia menghela napas dalam-dalam, lantas kembali mendongak pada Lovino, "Tetapi, kenapa kau tiba-tiba melakukan ini? Ini tidak seperti dirimu, tahu?"

Lovino tampak memerhatikan Nesia untuk beberapa lama. Hanya terdiam, dengan bibirnya yang mengatup datar. Sepertinya pemuda itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu—entah apa. Hanya saja Nesia tahu, ada sesuatu yang ingin Lovino sampaikan sekalipun mulut pemuda itu masih terbungkam.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Nesia, Lovino membalikkan tubuh sembari berucap lirih, "Ayo kita pulang sebelum petugas taman mengetahui semua ini," dan mulai melangkah menjauh dari sana.

"Hei, kau tahu, itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku," ujar gadis itu sembari buru-buru mensejajari langkah Lovino.

Namun Nesia toh tahu, Lovino menjawab atau tidak, itu sudah tidak lagi jadi soal—sama sekali bukanlah soal.

Yang jelas, Nesia sadar atau tidak, 'hujan _petals_ mawar putih' itu telah mampu menariknya dari semua pikiran kalutnya barusan. Setidaknya untuk sekarang, gadis itu mampu mengulum senyum dan mengumbar tawanya yang sudah beberapa lama menghilang. Dan setidaknya, untuk sekarang, ia merasakan hatinya seringan layangan _petals_ mawar di udara di sekitarnya tadi.

Tanpa disadari atau tidak oleh Nesia, hanyalah Lovino yang mambu membawa kehangatan di musim gugur yang sepi dan dingin.

Hanya Lovino.

-oOo-

Angin malam ini berhembus lumayan kencang. Hembusannya menggerakkan dedaunan pohon yang diterpanya—membuat bebunyian gemerisik yang terdengar bersama dengan suara deru hembusannya. Keadaan langit yang gelap dan berawan kelabu, cukup menerangkan pada siapapun bahwa kemungkinan besar, sebentar lagi akan turun hujan.

Dan cuaca malam pada pertengahan musim gugur menjelang musim dingin begini, cukup dingin dan sedikit membekukan.

Untuk itulah Annesia memakai mantel biru gelapnya yang tebal dan menjuntai hingga ke lututnya. Dengan sebuah _skinny_ jeans hitam dan _sneaker_ putih, gadis itu melangkah agak cepat-cepat begitu ia keluar dari pintu utama sebuah kafe kecil yang berada di dekat apartemennya. Malam ini tidak ada satu orang pun dari penghuni apartemennya, yang bersedia dan memiliki waktu untuk memasak makan malam. Chau masih sibuk dengan urusan tugas kuliahnya—gadis itu sekarang bahkan sudah pergi ke perpustakaan kota untuk menyibukkan diri dengan tumpukan buku di sana. Maria bilang bahwa dia akan lembur di Rumah Sakit, jadi pastinya gadis itu akan memilih makan di luar. Dan Nesia juga terlalu malas untuk memasak makan malam untuk dirinya sendiri.

Oleh sebab itu, gadis itu memilih menerjang malam berangin ini untuk memakan beberapa potong _quiche _dan segelas jus apel di sebuah kafe kecil yang tidak jauh dari apartemennya. Malam dingin dan berangin cukup kencang itu, nyatanya membuat kafe itu laris mendapat pengunjung yang ingin menghangatkan diri. Nesia bahkan membutuhkan waktu beberapa saat untuk mencari-cari tempat duduk kosong di antara kumpulan manusia yang ramai dan saling berbincang-bincang.

Setelah merasa perutnya cukup kenyang, gadis itu memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke apartemennya. Ia memiliki PR Fisika dan juga beberapa tugas kompetisi yang didaulatkan **Arthur Kirkland **padanya saat pertemuan kelompok mereka dua hari yang lalu. Lagipula Nesia juga cukup malas untuk berada di luar lama-lama sementara ancaman akan segera turunnya hujan, datang membayang.

Lihat saja langit di atas sana yang beberapa kali terlihat terbelah oleh kilatan cahaya kilat.

Memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya pada mantel biru tebalnya, tubuh gadis itu sedikit bergetar ketika hembusan angin langsung menerpanya begitu ia sampai di luar kafe.

Sepertinya musim gugur di sini akan sama membekukan dengan musim dingin…

Nesia segera berjalan cepat-cepat menjauh dari sana. Bebunyian deru angin dan gemerisik daun terdengar cukup jelas di jalanan yang cukup sepi ini. Maklum, jalan ini bukanlah _main road _yang wajar dilewati banyak kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Sehingga suara deru angin saja cukup terdengar di daerah yang lumayan lengang ini.

Melintasi jalan kecil itu, Nesia sedikit berlari-lari dan menundukkan wajahnya sembari mengernyit. Hembusan angin membuat rambut depannya berantakkan dan sedikit menganggu pemandangannya. Yang jelas, ia ingin agar segera sampai di apartemen.

Dia tidak membawa payung dan apa jadinya jika hujan sebentar lagi akan turun dengan deras disertai angin ribut begini?

Angin kembali terdengar menderu lirih—namun hembusannya cukup kuat untuk menerbangkan helai-helai dedaunan yang mulai melemah di pertengahan musim gugur. Karenanya, Nesia menghentikan langkah dan memalingkan muka sembari menyipit—melindungi mata dan pengelihatannya dari poninya yang seringkali membuatnya ribet tatkala ada angin begini.

Namun tindakannya itu justru membuatnya memberi tatapan heran ke sesuatu di arah di mana ia memalingkan wajahnya.

Di depan sana.

Tak berapa jauh dari Nesia berdiri sekarang. Di depan sebuah pohon flamboyan yang tumbuh tegak di halaman lebar sebuah restoran mewah yang menyajikan berbagai macam makanan Asia. Restoran yang terlihat lumayan ramai—meskipun tidak seramai yang biasa Nesia lihat.

Tetapi bukanlah restoran itu yang membuat gadis itu menatap ke arah tersebut dengan lebih lama.

Bahkan dalam keadaan malam begini, ia mampu melihat dua orang yang berdiri di depan pohon flamboyan di halaman restoran itu. Cukup jelas mampu Nesia lihat akan adanya seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis yang berdiri berhadap-hadapan di sana. Seorang pemuda yang memakai jaket berwarna perak beserta _jeans _hitam, dan seorang gadis yang memakai _sundress _dilengkapi dengan _cardigan _merah muda.

Bahkan dalam keadaan di mana angin ribut yang membuat Nesia harus menyipit melihat dari balik poninya yang berantakan, cukup jelas Nesia tahu siapa kedua orang tersebut.

Apa yang sedang dilakukan Antonio Carriedo dengan Senior Bella Van Hardt di tempat itu?

Dan entah Nesia tidak tahu pula, mengapa di detik itu juga, ia berlari-lari kecil mendekat ke arah yang menjadi fokus tatapannya.

Tak tahu, sekalipun hati kecilnya membisikkan bahwa ia seharusnya berlari pergi dan menjauh.

Tentu saja, Nesia tidak sebodoh itu untuk muncul dengan tiba-tiba di depan Antonio dan Senior Bella—memangnya Nesia tidak bisa membaca suasana yang kentara sekali bahwa kedua orang itu tengah terlibat dalam pembicaraan serius? Namun rasa penasaran gadis itu demikian besar. Dan Nesia merupakan tipe orang yang lemah iman jika sudah dihadapkan pada rasa penasarannya.

Oleh sebab itu, Nesia memutuskan untuk menghentikan langkahnya di balik pohon flamboyan—di sisi dari pohon itu, yang membuatnya mampu—ehem!—mengamati dan mendengar apa yang tengah terjadi, tanpa sepengetahuan dari objek terkait.

Uh.

Memikirkan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang, mau tak mau Nesia wajah Nesia sedikit merona. Habisnya, siapa yang tidak merasa konyol sendiri jika menyadari bahwa kini tengah bertindak layaknya _paparazzi _yang menguntit seseorang begini?

Nyaris Nesia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana (ayolah! Perbuatannya ini membuatnya malu sendiri!), sebelum niatnya itu luntur ketika telinganya menangkap sebuah kalimat dari sebuah suara yang terdengar cukup feminin.

"… pa? Kau tahu, kau malam ini tumben sekali tampak diam, Antonio?"

Tentu saja, itu adalah suara Senior Bella. Siapa lagi? Toh, tidak ada orang lain yang tengah terlihat berbincang dengan pemuda itu, selain senior cantik berbandana putih tersebut.

Nesia memutuskan untuk tetap bertahan di balik pohon ini—maafkan, Tuhan! Dari balik batang pohon, gadis itu menatap ke arah di mana Antonio dan Bella berdiri. Suara gemerisik dedaunan karena hembusan angin, membuat Nesia sedikit merutuk kesal karena otomatis ia tidak mampu mendengar jelas apa yang terucapkan di antara kedua orang di depannya.

"…pa-apa. Hahaha…ha."

Kalau yang itu adalah suara Antonio—yang sedikit teredam oleh suara deru angin. Namun Nesia masih mampu menangkap tawa itu—tawa yang terdengar sangat 'bukan Antonio'.

Memangnya kapan selama ini Nesia tahu dan mendengar Antonio tertawa dengan nada segugup itu?

Pandangan gadis itu melunak ketika melihat ke arah Antonio.

Sudah berapa lama, ya, rasanya ia tidak bersikap biasa kepada pemuda itu? Kapan terakhir kalinya ia berbincang dengan santai dan tertawa dengan lepas bersamanya?

Kini mereka seperti dua orang asing saja…

Dan sekarang apa? Nesia hanya berdiri di balik pohon dan menatap dengan begitu menyedihkannya, pada pemuda yang rasanya ingin ia raih. Tetapi bagaimana bisa? Ketika pemuda itu sepertinya tak menyadari keberadaannya—tentu saja. Bahkan sepertinya Antonio juga tidak sedang memikirkan Nesia.

Sepertinya yang tengah bergumul dengan pikiran pemuda itu hanyalah gadis bermata _emerald _yang tengah berdiri menatap bingung padanya itu.

"Lantas kenapa?" dilihat oleh Nesia bahwa Bella menatap Antonio dengan pandangan heran bercampur geli, "Kau bilang ingin bicara padaku setelah makan malam? Dan…uh. Di sini dingin sekali," Bella terlihat mendekapkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk dirinya sendiri, "Jadi…hehe. Kuharap kita bisa menyelesaikan apapun ini, secepatnya?"

Antonio ingin berbicara sesuatu? Apakah? Sepenting apakah? Sepenting itukah hingga pemuda itu terlihat enggan untuk mengucapkannya?

Ya Tuhan, kenapa tiba-tiba detak jantung Nesia menggila begini? Debumannya mengeras—sangat keras. Bukan debuman yang nyaman, tetapi debuman yang justru membuatnya sakit. Sesak.

Perasaan yang wajar dirasakan ketika seseorang akan melihat sesuatu yang tak ingin ia lihat, tetapi juga sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran.

Dan gadis itu sadar, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Apa yang akan Antonio ucapkan atau lakukan.

Dan apa yang akan terjadi pada diri dan perasaannya.

"I-ini…," ujar Antonio dengan kepalanya yang semula tertunduk, kembali terangkat. Dari jarak yang tidak demikian jauh, Nesia bahkan mampu melihat adanya rona merah di wajah pemuda itu.

Rona merah…

Dan sepertinya dugaan Nesia semakin mendekati kenyataan ketika tangan kanan Antonio terulur ke arah Bella. Tangan kanan yang baru Nesia sadari, sejak semula senantiasa tersembunyikan di balik punggung lebar dan kuat itu. Tangan kanan yang kini, memegang satu buah benda dengan warna semerah semburat wajah pemegangnya.

Setangkai mawar merah.

Bunga lambang cinta, yang mekar dan tampak indah, seolah dengan keanggunannya itu, ia mengolok-olok dan mencibir pada Nesia yang kontan melebarkan kedua matanya.

"Ah?" Bella menatap sodoran tangkai mawar itu dengan pandangan terkejut, lantas mendongak dan menatap Antonio dengan senyum tertahan dan tak mengerti, "Aku tidak ingat aku dilahirkan dua kali—ulang tahunku sudah usai beberapa minggu yang lalu, 'kan?"

Antonio tertawa kikuk sembari menggaruk tengkuknya—demi Tuhan, itu adalah sikap yang wajar diberikan oleh orang yang tengah merasa gugup atau tidak percaya diri atau malu, "Y-Yah… Memberi bunga bukan hanya untuk ulang tahun, 'kan?"

Bella tertawa lirih, tanpa sedikitpun kunjung menyentuh bunga mawar itu, "Lantas?"

Rasanya detik-detik itu bagaikan detik-detik di mana rasanya dunia akan hancur akan datangnya kiamat. Nesia seolah mampu mendengar debuman jantungnya sendiri yang rasanya cukup jelas di telinganya. Debuman jantungnya… setiap debuman… seolah bagaikan tik tok jarum jam di ruangan sepi dan luas. Sunyi. Lama. Menyiksa.

Menakutkan.

Antonio yang tidak kunjung menjawab. Senior Bella yang menatap heran. Dan Nesia yang menggigit ujung bibirnya dengan cemas, takut, penasaran.

Dan tentu saja, ekspresi yang jelas terpancar adalah harapan bahwa apa yang ia pikirkan, tidak akan menjadi kenyataan.

Tetapi suasana yang bagi Nesia sungguh seolah mencekiknya itu, akhirnya terhenti oleh sikap Antonio. Bagaimana pemuda itu merubah ekspresi kikuknya menjadi ekpresi serius—sangat serius hingga rasanya Nesia ingin menolak kenyataan bahwa pemuda itu adalah Antonio. Antonio tidak akan memberi ekspresi seserius itu. Antonio tidak akan pernah meninggalkan senyum dan tawa _happy go lucky _yang menjadi _trademark_-nya tersebut.

Dan Nesia rasanya tidak ingin memercayai pendengarannya sendiri ketika kalimat Antonio selanjutnya terucapkan bersamaan dengan deru angin yang kembali membawa dedaunan beterbangan di udara sekitar.

.

.

"Senior Bella… _I—love you_. _Truly, deeply, madly, passionately, in love with you… I've seen nothing but you._"

.

.

Sebuah senyuman miring terlukis di bibir Nesia.

Yang barusan itu tidak seperti apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi, 'kan? Tidakkah Nesia salah dengar? K-karena suara deru angin barusan lumayan keras—mungkin saja pendengarannya membodohi dirinya sendiri.

A-Antonio tidak mungkin…

Pemuda itu… satu-satunya pemuda yang dicintainya selepas ia meninggalkan cinta pertamanya…

Pemuda itu tidak mungkin, kini, di depan mata dan pendengaran Nesia sendiri, menyatakan cinta pada perempuan lain, 'kan?

Rasanya tercekik leher Nesia melihat Antonio menatap lurus ke kedua bola mata Senior Bella. Rasanya gadis itu tidak mampu menarik barang satu tarikan napas, ketika melihat betapa Antonio memberi ekspresi serius, yakin, dan sungguh-sungguh. Seolah apapun yang barusan diucapkannya, bukanlah sebuah lelucon atau perkataan iseng darinya.

Seolah semua kalimat itu berasal dari lubuk hatinya.

Paling dalam.

Sebelah tangan Nesia tanpa sadar memegang batang pohon flamboyan dengan keras, hingga ia seperti akan merobek batang itu hanya dengan tekanan jemarinya tersebut.

Apa yang dilihatnya ini tidak mungkin, 'kan? Apa yang didengarnya adalah imajinasinya belaka, 'kan? Apa yang ia pikirkan sesungguhnya tidak terjadi.

Iya, 'kan?

"K-kau…," Senior Bella berucap setelah terdiam cukup lama. Ditatapnya Antonio dengan pandangan geli bercampur tidak mengerti, "Untuk apa kau becanda demikian di saat seperti—"

"Tidak, Senior," dengan cepat Antonio menyahut. Tuhan… Betapa nada itu terdengar serius, "Jangan anggap semua ini hanya lelucon—untuk apa? Aku tidak pandai melawak juga. Aku serius. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Senior. Kumohon…"

Tidak tahu Nesia, kenapa ia masih saja berdiri di situ bahkan ketika ia mendengar nada permohonan tulus itu meluncur dari mulut Antonio. Kenapa ia tidak segera berpaling dan berlari pergi begitu melihat bahwa ternyata Antonio memang benar-benar mengucapkan apa yang daritadi Nesia harap tidak pemuda itu ucapkan.

Kenapa ia tidak kunjung hengkang dari sini, bahkan ketika ia mendengar dengan begitu jelas tiga kata tersebut, "Aku. Mencintai. Mu" meluncur dengan mudah dari mulut Antonio.

Tiga kata yang ingin Nesia ucapkan—tiga kata yang ingin ia dapatkan.

"…_ I see_…," gumam Senior Bella ketika ia beberapa saat hanya terdiam dan tampak terpaku. Gadis itu mengangguk-angguk, seperti menyadari atau mengerti sesuatu, "Kau sepertinya serius akan semua hal ini—"

"Tentu saja aku serius, Senior. Apa kau pikir aku akan dengan begitu mudahnya menjadikan hal semacam ini untuk melucon pada seorang gadis?"

"Tidak—Antonio, tidak," potong Senior Bella dengan sedikit keras, "Jujur, aku tidak tahu, tidak mengerti, dan tidak siap akan semua ini."

Nesia menggigit ujung bibirnya dengan keras—hingga jika ia terus demikian, niscaya akan menetes darah dari sana.

"Maafkan aku, Senior. Aku hanya ingin—"

"Bukan itu masalahnya."

Pegangan Nesia pada batang pohon semakin mengeras—semakin menguat, hingga ia mengelupas _epidermis _bagian batang yang disentuhnya, menjadi serbuk-serbuk kecil yang mengotori jemarinya.

"…"

.

.

"Aku menghargai kejujuran dan perasaanmu—"

Tidak.

"S-Senior… Jangan ucapkan itu…"

.

.

"Tapi kau harus tahu, Antonio. Kau harus tahu bahwa—"

"Kumohon jangan ucapkan itu!"

Antonio! Antonio! Antonio!

Hanya nama itu yang berkali-kali terteriakkan dari hati Nesia. Seolah ia ingin benar-benar meneriakkan nama pemuda itu. Agar Antonio menoleh. Agar Antonio menyadari keberadaannya.

Menyadari kehadirannya **selama ini**.

Agar Antonio mampu melihat bahwa Nesia akan memberikan semua perlindungan yang pemuda itu butuhkan.

Semua—semua yang ia butuhkan.

.

.

"Maafkan aku Antonio tetapi aku tidak bisa!"

Tes.

Jatuhlah buliran bening itu. Luruh dari kedua mata hitam kecoklatan yang menatap nanar dan getir. Luruh untuk mewakili sebuah hati yang remuk oleh pedih.

Entah untuk apa air mata itu?

Bahagiakah?

.

.

"Aku masih menyukai Ludwig—aku bahkan tidak tahu kami masih berpacaran atau tidak. Maafkan aku Antonio… tetapi Ludwig…"

"Hiks.. Antonio…"

Nesia tidak tahu, untuk apa ia menggumamkan nama pemuda itu di sela isak tangisnya.

Dan lagipula, untuk apa ia terisak? Apakah ia benar-benar merasa bahagia? Bahagia karena mendapati bahwa perasaan Antonio bertepuk sebelah tangan—sama seperti perasaannya?

Tetapi, jika demikian, maka apakah Nesia mencintai pemuda itu? Cinta seperti apa yang membuatnya bahagia melihat orang yang dicintai sedih? Senang melihat orang yang dicintai terluka?

Apakah ini tangisan bahagia? Tangisan syukur? Perasaan euforia?

.

.

"T-Tetapi Senior—"

"Antonio, kuharap kita masih mampu menjadi teman dan _partner _dalam klub Musik—jangan libatkan hal pribadi pada profesionalisme kita, ya? Aku sangat senang mengenal dan menjadi temanmu."

Atau ini adalah air mata duka? Air mata terluka?

Tetapi mengapa? Mengapa ia terluka jika mendapati bahwa pemuda itu ternyata, tidak sedang bersama dengan perempuan lain? Mengapa ia harus menangis sedih justru ketika mendapati bahwa ia masih memiliki kesempatan? Mengapa ia harus kecewa justru ketika mendapati bahwa tidak ada satu gadispun yang memiliki pemuda yang dicintainya?

Mengapa ia menangis?

.

.

"Sekarang pulanglah—besok kau sekolah, 'kan? Lagipula udara malam ini juga tidak begitu baik. Nah, sekali lagi, maafkan aku, Antonio. Maaf. Kuharap kau mengerti."

.

.

Apakah ia menangis karena melihat betapa kecewanya ekspresi itu? Melihat betapa hancurnya perasaan pemuda itu, yang terlukiskan dalam tatapan getir kedua mata _emerald_-nya?

Menangis ketika membayangkan, bahwa, kini Antonio tengah merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan Nesia? Sama… Persis!

Sebuah perasaan tulus yang tiada bersambut. Sebuah perasaan murni yang justru memeluk ironi.

Nesia menangis karenanya…

Karena Antonio bersedih. Karena Antonio terluka. Karena Antonio merasakan perasaan yang amat buruk dan menyakitkan—yang kini tengah ia rasakan. Yang tengah mereka rasakan. Berdua.

"Hiks—Hiks…"

Gadis itu hanya bisa terisak diam. Hanya menatap di balik pandangannya yang kabur oleh air mata. Menatap dari sini, ke arah Antonio. Ke arah pemuda yang masih terpaku. Yang masih berdiri termenung.

Kepala bersurai coklat yang tertunduk.

Tangan kanan yang semula menyodorkan bunga itu, kini luruh lemas di samping tubuhnya.

Dan tidak beranjak, sekalipun Senior Bella telah beberapa saat berlalu dari sana.

.

.

Dan pada akhirnya, kedua kaki itu melangkah. Dengan langkah lemas seolah tiada lagi tenaga ekstra yang mampu menopang tubuh itu lebih lama lagi. Alih-alih melangkah pergi, kedua kaki Antonio melangkah mendekat menuju ke arah pohon.

Untuk kemudian pemuda itu menjatuhkan dirinya dengan sedikit keras di tanah—seolah ia tidak kuasa lagi untuk lama-lama berdiri.

Di tanah, di depan batang pohon yang kemudian menjadi sandaran punggungnya.

Untuk kemudian tertunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lipatan tangannya di atas satu lututnya yang ia tekuk.

.

.

Dan tanpa melihatpun, Nesia seolah yakin bahwa pemuda itu tengah menangis—setidaknya, hendak atau ingin menangis.

Bukankah itu pula yang ia lakukan ketika mengetahui bahwa orang yang ia cintai tidak membalas perasaannya?

.

.

Nesia membalikkan tubuhnya, untuk kemudian bersandar pada batang pohon di belakangnya. Perlahan, tubuh itu melorot lemas, untuk kemudian terjatuh terduduk di tanah.

Dan menahan sebisa mungkin isak tangisnya.

Meskipun air mata dan getaran tubuh ini sama sekali tidak berada dalam kuasanya untuk mampu ia kendalikan.

.

.

Hanya malam yang menjadi saksi akan hal itu.

Bagaimana pohon flamboyan itu menjadi sandaran—di masing-masing sisinya yang berlawanan, akan dua orang yang tengah terluka.

Dengan alasan yang sama, namun juga berbeda.

.

.

ZRRRSSSSHHHH!

Dan hujan turun dengan lebat—sangat lebat.

Mengguyur seluruh penjuru kota dengan hujaman deras airnya. Menghantam setiap apapun yang disentuhnya, dengan buliran-bulirannya yang besar. Mendekap kota ini dalam dekapan dingin dan basah. Bau tanah segera menyeruak begitu saja. Angin yang masih berhembus, membawa air hujan untuk mampu menerobos kembangan-kembangan payung dari manusia yang terburu-buru menyingkir dari tempat terbuka.

Kecuali untuk dua orang itu.

Yang masih saja terduduk di dua sisi pohon yang berlawanan. Satu orang tertunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya—seolah mencegah dunia untuk melihat ekspresi apapun yang tergambar di sana. Sedangkan satu orang lagi bersandar pada batang pohon itu pula—hanya di sisi lain yang berlawanan. Dengan kedua lutut yang terlipat dan terlingkari oleh kedua lengan itu—seolah ingin memeluk seseorang yang sekarang sangat ingin ia tenangkan dalam pelukan kedua tangannya. Dengan ujung bibir yang tergigit keras—mencoba menahan isak. Bahu yang bergetar, mata yang sembab, dan air mata yang bercampur dan berlomba dengan tetes hujan untuk meluruh di pipinya.

Tidak ada yang beranjak.

Hanya terdiam.

Hanya merasakan sakit masing-masing. Terluka kecewa.

Dan seolah berharap bahwa dengan mendiamkan diri di bawah guyuran hujan, maka guyuran hujan itu akan mampu meluruhkan semua rasa sakit dan rasa pedih yang merendam jiwa mereka.

Sakit.

Perih.

Ironi.

Hingga suara itu terdengar. Suara seperti langkah kaki yang menapaki jalanan yang tergenangi oleh air hujan. Suara yang berasal dari sisi lain pohon.

Suara dari Antonio yang memutuskan untuk bangkit. Berdiri. Dan melangkah pergi dari sana dengan langkah gontai—seolah ia dipaksa menanggung beban berton-ton di pundaknya.

Nesia hanya mampu melihat—menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang dan melihat punggung itu kian menjauh. Menjauh dari pohon itu.

Menjauh darinya. Meninggalkannya seorang diri—tanpa sedikitpun tahu bahwa sejak semula, Nesia berada di sana. Nesia melihat semuanya. Nesia tahu dan mengerti akan semuanya.

Rasa sakitnya. Kecewanya. Penderitaannya. Nesia tahu semua. Nesia mengerti.

Pandangan gadis itu menangkap sesuatu di dekat pohon—di sisi dimana Antonio barusan mendudukkan dirinya.

Sesuatu berwarna merah. Sesuatu yang terbungkus plastik transparan. Sesuatu yang tergeletak begitu saja di tanah.

Setangkai mawar merah yang terguyur di bawah hujan deras—teracuhkan oleh si pemilik yang terlanjur gagal memberikannya pada sang terkasih.

Dan Nesia mengambilnya.

Untuk kemudian mendekapnya. Memeluknya erat, di kedua tangkupan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Seolah dengan itu, ia berharap bahwa pelukannya ini mampu tersampaikan pada pemilik yang kini telah pergi dan menghilang dari sana. Seolah berharap bahwa seandainya jika mawar itu diberikan untuknya… seandainya jika mawar itu adalah untuk Nesia… hanya untuk Nesia…

Dan pecahlah isak tangis yang sedari tadi ia coba tahan. Pecah, tanpa mampu dan mau ia tahan dan kendalikan.

Keras. Mengiringi air matanya yang semakin mengaliri deras wajahnya—bersama dengan aliran deras air hujan yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya basah tak terkecuali. Isakan yang mengiringi tubuhnya yang bergetar.

Isakan yang membuat tangkupan kedua tangannya pada mawar itu, semakin erat.

Semakin kuat.

Lama.

Lama ia hanya terduduk dan menangis begitu. Lama ia meringkuk seperti di bawah hujan seperti itu. Lama ia hanya menangis seorang diri—terisak seperti itu. Lama.

Sangat lama—dan ia tidak peduli.

Setidaknya sebelum ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak merasakan lagi guyuran hujan yang menghantam sekujur tubuhnya, padahal telinganya masih mampu mendengar suara derai hujan yang membasahi sekelilingnya.

Setidaknya sebelum ia perlahan-lahan menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang menghalangi sinar lampu di depan sana, untuk mampu menerangi tempat Nesia berada.

Dan ketika ia mendongak, ia mampu melihat sebuah payung berwarna putih, yang terkembang di atas kepalanya—di atas tubuhnya yang meringkuk dingin dan basah.

Dan—

Dari tudung payung, pandangan Nesia berangsur-angsur menelusurinya. Dari kembangan payung itu, menuju ke arah tangkai payung, menuju ke arah sebuah lengan berbalut kain rajut berwarna hitam…

Melewati lengan…

Melewati bahu…

Leher, dagu…

Dan sampailah kedua bola hitam kecoklatannya pada dua pasang _emerald _yang menatapnya di balik tirai hujan itu.

Jika kondisi lebih baik, jika keadaan lebih normal, dan jika perasaan Nesia tidak mengalahkan logika pikirannya, maka gadis itu pasti akan begitu terkejut mendapati pemuda itu berada di depannya.

Pasti akan akan begitu terheran-heran, ketika mendapati Arthur Kirkland berdiri di depannya.

Berdiri dengan tubuh basah kuyup, di depannya. Dan tanpa berkata apa-apa, mengarahkan lindungan payungnya, kepada Nesia—untuk melindungi Nesia dari guyuran hujan lebih lama.

Tanpa berkata apapun. Tanpa menjelaskan apapun.

Hanya terdiam.

Dan Nesia hanya kembali tertunduk.

Kembali menangis. Kembali terisak. Kembali tenggelam dalam pemikiran dan perasaannya sendiri.

Tanpa memedulikan apapun—siapapun. Tak peduli jika seandainya Arthur berniat menertawai keadaan yang tampak menyedihkan demikian.

Dan puji Tuhan, Arthur sepertinya cukup sensitif untuk tidak membuka suara.

Hanya berdiri. Hanya tetap mengarahkan tudung payungnya. Dengan ekspresi yang hanya dia dan Tuhan saja, yang tahu apa maknanya. Hanya dia dan Tuhan saja, yang tahu mengapa ia tiba-tiba datang dan melakukan semua ini pada Nesia.

Hanya Arthur dan Tuhan.

-oOo-

Beberapa saat kemudian, seperti cara kedatangannya yang begitu tiba-tiba, begitu pula Arthur saat pergi dari sana. Nesia tidak tahu—dan ia belum begitu peduli, pada apa yang pemuda itu lakukan. Apa yang terjadi pada otaknya hingga daripada memaki dan merutuki Nesia—seperti biasanya—pemuda itu justru datang dan tanpa berucap apa-apa, menudungkan payung putih ini di atas kepala Nesia.

Begitu saja.

Setelah beberapa saat berdiri dan terdiam, pemuda itu berjongkok di depan Nesia. Lantas meraih sebelah tangan Nesia—tolong jangan salah paham. Karena pemuda itu hanya mempergunakan tangan itu untuk memaksanya memegangi tangkai payung tersebut.

Hanya demikian.

Karena lantas pemuda itu segera kembali bangkit. Hanya berbicara pelan, "Kembalikan saja besok di sekolah."

Dan pergi dari sana.

Hanya begitu.

Nesia hanya menatap punggung pemuda itu. Arthur yang segera melangkah menjauh dari sana. Berlari-lari kecil, menerobos hujan deras dan meninggalkan payungnya di sini. Di genggaman tangan Nesia.

"Untunglah dia segera pergi."

Sebuah suara terdengar di samping Nesia. Gadis itu mendongak, dan menatap seseorang pria tua yang berstatus anonim, berdiri di sampingnya dengan payungnya yang berwarna merah hati. Orang tersebut menatap kepergian Arthur—dan demi Tuhan, sejak kapan orang tua itu berada di situ tanpa Nesia menyadarinya?

Lantas orang itu menunduk pada Nesia yang masih terduduk di tanah. Dengan senyum kecilnya, orang itu berbicara, "Dia berdiri terlalu lama di bawah hujan, padahal dia membawa payungnya. Berdiri dan hanya menatap ke arah sini—dari sebelum hujan dan sampai hujan turun dengan deras begini. Tindakannya itu menarik perhatianku dan aku sempat berpikir, kapan dia akan maju mendekatimu dan berhenti bersikap tolol seperti itu."

Siapapun orang yang tengah berbicara pada Nesia tersebut, gadis itu tidak peduli. Bahkan gadis itu tidak menjawab ucapan sampai jumpa si paman anonim itu, ketika paman itu berbalik dan melangkah pergi dari sana.

Dan hanya satu yang Nesia pikirkan.

Sebelum hingga turun hujan...?

Seberapa lama dan seberapa jauh sebenarnya Arthur melihat dan mengerti semua yang terjadi malam ini?

* * *

**DIS: **Alright, entah nyambung atau tidak, saya pas ngetik ini sambil dengerin lagu beken sepanjang masa Maroon 5: She Will Be Loved. _And the feel was so strong_.

Oh ya. Cemundh-cemundh, terimakasih udah review. Makasih cekaliiii. Gila, bahkan saya dapet beberapa reviewer baru :') Saking terharunya, saya bela-belain bolos kuliah selama 1 minggu cuman buat nyari inspirasi fic ini lho #okeinibokishdanlebayish

Loph loph yu deh :D

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

_"Dear Mr. Sender _yang puitis dan baik hati, kapankah kau akan berbaik hati untuk memberitahu siapa dirimu? Setidaknya, untuk siapa surat-surat manismu ini ditujukan?"

.

"Ini salahku, Senior Zwingli."

.

"Kau itu homo, 'kan? Kau itu pacaran dengan Senior Alfred, 'kan? Ngaku,deh~"

.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Dalam hubunganmu dengan Senior Alfred, posisimu sebagai apa? Seme? Uke? Tetapi kalau dilihat dari sifat Senior, sih—Oops!"

.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, MEEESUUUMMM!"

"JANGAN BERLEBIHAN! AKU 'KAN SUDAH MINTA MAAF!"

"TUTUP MULUTMU DAN BARU BICARALAH KETIKA KAU MERASAKAN BAGIAN PRIVATMU TERSENTUH SEPERTI ITU OLEH ORANG LAIN!"

* * *

**Pojok review. Monggo~**

**Berkat Arthur, galau Nesia bisa sedikit hilang /** Jadi, intinya, kalau kalian lagi galau ngejomblo di malam minggu, ga perlu keramas. Datanglah ke Arthur :p **/ Punya firasat Lovi mulai 'bergerak' di chapter depan/** Hm... _not really_, jika melihat dari chapter ini sih. Hoho** / Kirain ada SpaMano. Rikues HungaBela boleh?/** SpaMano? Hints berulang kali, sih. Dan HungaBela? Yuri maksudnya? Errr...** / Maukah kau menikah denganku?/** ... #diembeberapamenit# Errr... cuaca hari ini bagus sekali, ya? :D** / Update-nya kalau bisa tiga hari sekali/** Haha, probably :)** / UKNES so sweet! Unyu! Manis! Tsundere reaction/** Yepyep** / Saya tunggu NorBela ya/** There would be no NorBela in this fic, as much as I'd **really** like to write them T.T** / Arthur tsundere sekali. Ga ada tandingannya. Tapi manis/** Kata Arthur: Tengs banget pujiannya, you bloody wanker!** / Asek ada SpaBelgie/** :)** / Suka deskripnya/** Muuchy beudhz, Qaqa** / Judul fic ini kayak nama penyakit/** :0** / Angst-nya kurang jleb. Don't be sad/** Tidak ada yang membuat saya sesedih ketika kamu meninggalkan saya :')** / Suka Nesia patah hati karena Antonio terlalu oblivious/** I thought you're on SpaiNes side :0** / Mudah-mudahan si Antonio bakal nyadar kalau Nesia suka dia/** Mungkin :p** / Perhatian UK ke Nesia lebih kerasa sebagai sahabat atau saudara/** Silahkan dianggap begitu :D Dianggap sebagai pacaran juga bisa :D Privasi reader deh. Hoho** / UK bersikap gentleman tapi gagal/** #pukpukArthur** / Antonio itu suka ga sih sama Nesia?/** Setelah baca chapter ini, menurutmu apa? :D** / Lovi kapan nembak?/** Bentar, dia masih pesen shotgun dulu dari Amerika (?)** / Saya mau USUK di fic ini/** Hanya fans service ya, bro :p** / Pasif itu seharusnya identik dengan tidak acuh/** Stupid me... T.T Terimakasih koreksinya** / Jangan bilang yang confession itu Lovino?/** Yeeee... Anda salah :p** / Kasihan Lovino ngacang mulu dari kemarin/ **Di chapter ini doi eksis mulu bray :D

**#teparabisngetik**

* * *

**Mohon review :D**

**Saya akan tunjukkan dan buktikan satu teori yang menyatakan bahwa banyak dan cepatnya review kalian berbanding lurus dengan kecepatan update saya (Storm, 2013).**

**Terimakasih**

**DIS**


	21. Twenty One: An Absurd Accusation

**_Guidance_:**

**Kompleks gedung A: Tempat di mana para murid kelas 1, dan sebagian kelas 2, belajar secara formal**

**Kompleks gedung B: Tempat di mana para murid kelas 3 belajar secara formal**

**Kompleks gedung C: Tempat di mana para murid kelas 2 belajar secara formal**

**_Character_:**

**Nesia, Antonio, Lovino, Lily, Feliciano, Mei: kelas 1**

**Arthur, Alfred, Tiino, Vash: Kelas 2**

**Francis, Gilbert, Elizaveta, Bella, Andrew, Ludwig, dan karakter2 lain: kelas 3**

**Chau dan Maria: _Excluded_**

**Semoga membantu :D**

* * *

"_Untuk seseorang yang sangat aku cintai,_

_Aku mencintamu bukan karena kau cantik. Aku mencintaimu bukan karena kau manis. Aku mencintaimu bukan karena kau ceria, semangat, dan senyummu yang senantiasa membuatku turut bahagia._

_Tetapi,_

_I love you because I want to love you._

_Only you."_

Beberapa saat **Annesia Saraswati **hanya terdiam setelah selesai membaca satu kertas surat di tangannya. Pandangannya meluruh menatap kalimat terakhir yang tertera di surat tanpa nama tersebut. Surat yang rajin menyambangi Klub Radio—dan selalu tanpa nama pengirim atau tujuan surat.

Surat yang selalu membuat jantung Nesia berdebar. Membuat darahnya berdesir halus. Membuat ia menghela napas lirih dengan pandangan melembut.

Manis sekali. Indah sekali. Perasaannya begitu tersampaikan.

M—mungkinkah ini surat untuknya?

Gadis itu menampar diri pipinya sendiri sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mana mungkin. Mana ada yang menyukainya sedalam ini. Ia 'kan tidak begitu cantik, manis, ceria, semangat, dan semua sifat yang ada di surat itu.

Lagipula sekarang bukan waktunya berpikir untuk itu, 'kan? Ia harus segera mengakhiri siarannya karena sebentar lagi, bel tanda akhir periode istirahat akan berbunyi.

"Jujur saja, sahabat. Aku merasa surat barusan sangat manis sekali, 'kan?" ujar Nesia kembali bercuap-cuap, "Aku yakin, pasti banyak di antara kalian yang _mupeng_ dan berandai-andai bahwa surat ini adalah untuk kalian, dari _gebetan_ kalian. Haha, kok aku tahu, ya? Ketahuan nih, kalau aku turut _mupeng._ Tetapi, kali ini, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada si pengirim—siapapun dia. Ehem! _Dear Mr. Sender _yang puitis dan baik hati, kapankah kau akan berbaik hati untuk memberitahu siapa dirimu? Setidaknya, untuk siapa surat-surat manismu ini ditujukan? Karena Demi Tuhan, kau membuat kami, Klub Radio, sangat penasaran! Dan aku yakin, banyak para Sahabat H-Radio yang juga penasaran sekali. Lagipula, jika kau begini terus, bagaimana kau bisa mengharapkan bahwa gadis yang kau sukai tahu bahwa surat ini darimu dan untuknya? _See_? Surat semanis ini, menurutku sayang banget kalau hanya menjadi sekedar surat kaleng dan perasaanmu tidak tersampaikan padanya." Nesia mengangguk-angguk kuat dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya—seolah bersemangat dan membenarkan apa yang barusan diucapkannya.

"Nah, kebanyakan ngomong, deh, aku. Hahaha. Maaf, Sahabat. Habisnya, terbawa suasana sih, dengan surat tadi. Dan oke, karena waktu juga udah habis dan kayaknya sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi, maka Annesia pamit undur diri, ya? Bagi yang belum dibacain suratnya, tenang saja. Besok kami masih hadir, dan mungkin saja surat kalian akan dibacakan oleh Senior Tiino, yang bertugas sebagai penyiar besok. Oke? Sampai jumpa besok di jam yang sama saat periode istirahat. Jaga diri, jaga hati, dan tebarkan cinta ke orang-orang di sekelilingmu. Salam!" Nesia mengacungkan jari tangannya hingga membentuk tanda _peace_ sembari tersenyum lebar—kebiasaannya ketika ia mengakhiri tugasnya sebagai anggota Klub Radio.

Tak lupa juga dengan sedikit merasa konyol saat mengucapkan kalimat salam yang menjadi _trademark_ Klub Radio. "…tebarkan cinta ke orang-orang di sekelilingmu"

… Hhhh… Tipikal kalimat yang akan diucapkan oleh si pembuat kalimat itu, Senior Francis Bonnefoy.

-oOo-

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**I just own the plot **of the story and** I don't gain any commercial advantages **by publishing this fic**.**

**Warning: AU, Human Name, High School, OC, OoC yang mendewa, **(highly possible)** crack pairs, **(a lil')** Nesia-centric, **but** no Mary Sue/Gary Stu **I assure you :D **totally absurd.**

**Pairing: **Anda bisa menebak sendiri mana yang **_main pairing_**, dan mana yang sekedar** _hints_ **dan** _fans service _**:p

**Ini murni dari pemikiran saya. Maaf jika kebetulan ada kesamaan ide karena setting gakuen sangat banyak di FHI. Itu tidak disengaja :D**

Long Live FHI and** Say NO to Plagiarism! **Mari** berkarya dengan hati dan imajinasi :D**

**Maju FHI!**

**Happy reading J**

**-oOo-**

Nesia menatap bangunan di depannya. Perlahan, gadis itu menelan ludah, lantas mengangguk mantap.

Sekretariat OSIS Hetalia High—itulah kalimat yang tertera di petak persegi yang terbentuk dari 16 keramik hitam, di tembok putih bagian depan bangunan tersebut. Sebuah bendera Hetalia High berkibar di ujung sebuah tiang, tepat di berhadapan dengan tiang yang mengibarkan bendera Amerika Serikat.

Meskipun ini bukanlah pertama kalinya Nesia datang kemari, tetapi Nesia tak akan pernah berhenti merasa heran melihat bahkan hanya bagian depan gedung itu. Dan Nesia juga tak akan pernah berhenti heran akan sifat dan karakteristik 'hedonis' yang tampak di tiap sudut sekolah ini.

Maklum sih..

Nesia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya perlahan—memutuskan untuk membuyarkan pemikirannya tentang arsitektur sekolah tercinta. Tidak ada waktunya untuk _fansgirling _atau berkritik ria. Ia datang ke sini juga bukan untuk inspeksi, 'kan?

Kembali berjalan, Nesia melangkah cepat-cepat meniti tangga depan Sekretariat OSIS. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia mendapat pesan dari Senior Alfred bahwa ada hal kecil yang perlu dibicarakannya—dan dari semua tempat yang ada dan asyik, Alfred memilih Sekretariat OSIS sebagai tempat pertemuan mereka.

Tahu, 'kan? Sekretariat OSIS sama dengan "Tempat Anak OSIS" sama dengan **Arthur Kirkland**!

Langkah Nesia memelan bersama dengan pandangannya yang tampak mengulas.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Senior Arthur…

"_Kembalikan saja besok di sekolah."_

.

"_Dia berdiri terlalu lama di bawah hujan, padahal dia membawa payungnya. Berdiri dan hanya menatap ke arah sini—dari sebelum hujan dan sampai hujan turun dengan deras begini. Tindakannya itu menarik perhatianku dan aku sempat berpikir, kapan dia akan maju mendekatimu dan berhenti bersikap tolol seperti itu."_

Kejadian itu adalah beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan Nesia belum berjumpa dengan Arthur semenjak hari itu. Gadis itu juga senantiasa lupa untuk membawa payung Arthur ke sekolah dan mengembalikannya pada sang pemilik—sekalian ingin mengucapkan terimakasih.

Terimakasih… pada Senior Arthur? Pada seorang yang selama ini selalu membuat Nesia ingin memberikan acungan jari tengah, daripada sebuah terimakasih.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Arthur saat itu.

"Pasti dia mengamatiku karena ingin melihat betapa payahnya aku saat aku menangis—dan menjadikan kisah cintaku sebagai bahan olokkannya untukku kemudian hari," pikir Nesia sembari menyinyirkan sudut bibirnya. Habisnya… kayaknya cuma itu, deh, alasan Arthur mengamatinya sampai kehujanan demikian. Apalagi?

Pemuda itu untuk tulus berbuat baik kepada Nesia rasanya tidak akan terjadi bahkan hingga seribu tahun ke depan.

"Hei, Nes!"

Panggilan itu sukses menarik Nesia dari lamunannya. Si pemilik nama menoleh dan memelankan langkahnya. Seketika ia bertatapan dengan sepasang _emerald _yang menatapnya dengan pandangan ramah.

Senior Bella Van Hardt.

"_Jangan anggap semua ini hanya lelucon—untuk apa? Aku tidak pandai melawak juga. Aku serius. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Senior. Kumohon…"_

Tanpa sadar, Nesia menelan ludah sembari kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Bahkan langkahnya terhenti—dan ia diam begitu saja menatap Senior Bella yang masih memandangnya dengan senyum ramahnya.

Hanya melihat wajah Bella saja, semua ulasan malam itu teringat dan terngiang kembali. Sekaligus semua perasaannya. Cintanya. Lukanya. Sakit hatinya.

Semua menyeruak dalam satu serangan kuat yang melukai hatinya.

"Nes?" senyum Senior Bella perlahan meluntur, tergantikan oleh pandangan heran terhadap Nesia.

Tersadar, Nesia menghela napas yang tanpa sadar telah beberapa lama ia tahan. Kelihatan sekali ia memaksakan senyumnya saat membalas ucapan Bella, "O-oh. Hai, Senior Bella," ia melambai-lambai kecil, "Maaf aku sedang banyak pikiran…"

Ironis sekali jika kau harus beramah-tamah dan bersifat _carefree _pada orang yang amat dicintai oleh orang yang kau cintai.

"Oh," sepertinya Bella tidak begitu mengerti, namun gadis itu nampaknya juga tak terlalu mempermasalahkan, "Tumben sekali kau datang kemari, omong-omong?"

"Ah ya. Senior Alfred menyuruhku datang ke sini. Katanya ada urusan…," Nesia tersenyum lirih.

Ya Tuhan. Tak ada yang paling Nesia harapkan saat ini selain berbalik dan pergi dari hadapan gadis itu. Melihatnya, Nesia tak mampu berpikir apa-apa lagi selain satu hal.

Hanya gadis di depannya itulah, satu-satunya gadis yang membuat **Antonio Carriedo **mengatakan satu kalimat terindah, yang selama ini begitu Nesia impikan tersampaikan untuknya.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya kau terburu-buru. Jadi aku tidak ingin menganggumu," Bella tersenyum lebar, lantas melambaikan tangan pada Nesia, "_Bye_, _have nice day_, ya!"

Dan gadis itu berbalik pergi.

Tepat di saat Nesia sudah tidak mampu menampung semuanya lagi. Di saat gadis itu merasa semua tiba-tiba terasa berlebihan—hatinya merasakan begitu banyak perasaan yang terlalu berlebihan. Sakit. Sedih. Kecewa. Marah. Tidak adil…

Kepala bersurai hitam itu berbalik dengan cepat—ingin segera pergi dari sana. Tetapi—

"Ow!"

"Maaf!"

—sebuah pundak tanpa ia sengaja, tertabrak ketika ia berbalik.

Dalam hati gadis itu menggeram. Kapan ia akan sampai dan bertemu Senior Alfred jika ia terus-terusan terhambat begini?

"Hati-hati, cewek."

Mendongak, Nesia mendapati wajah putih pucat Senior Vash Zwingli yang berdiri cukup dekat dengannya. Menyadari hal itu, Nesia segera mundur selangkah dan menunduk seraya menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Ini salahku, Senior," ujar Nesia lirih.

"O-oh! Ternyata kau, S-Saraswati," suara Vash terdengar tergagap, dan Nesia memandang pemuda itu turut selangkah memundurkan jaraknya dengan Nesia.

Wajah putih pemuda itu tampak begitu jelas menampakkan rona merah tipis di kedua pipinya.

Nesia rasanya ingin ber-duh ria ketika kesadaran itu mampir di otaknya.

Kejadian 'pernyataan cinta' itu 'kan udah lama sekali terjadi. Apa pemuda itu masih menganggap semuanya serius?

"K-kau mau ke ruang OSIS?"

Nesia meringis lebar dan menatap Vash dengan pandangan tak mengerti, "…Tentu?"

Wajah itu seketika semakin merona, "Duh. Tentu saja. Maafkan pertanyaanku yang retoris, Saraswati."

Nesia hanya tersenyum lirih, lantas membungkuk sebentar, "Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku permisi? Kupikir Senior Alfred sudah menungguku sejak lama—aku sepertinya telah terlambat sekali."

"Alfred?" Vash mengangguk-angguk, "Oh, tentu. Dia ada di dalam—tadi aku bertemu dengannya."

Nesia tersenyum, lantas melambaikan tangannya, "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa, Senior."

Dan ia meneruskan langkahnya, bersamaan dengan Vash yang menghela napas yang tanpa ia sadari, beberapa lama telah ia tahan.

-oOo-

Rasanya Nesia ingin sujud syukur ketika sampai di dalam ruang OSIS. Begitu banyak hal yang menghambatnya untuk datang kemari dengan cepat. Senior Bella dan Senior Vash yang bertemu dengannya di tangga depan Sekretariat. Atau Senior Gilbert yang tiba-tiba usil menyiulinya—dan kemudian pemuda itu kena tampar gulungan koran dari Senior Elizaveta yang merasa terganggu akan tingkahnya.

Tapi untunglah, kini ia berada di depan pintu sebuah ruangan yang kata Senior Herdevary, tempat dimana Senior Alfred kini tengah berada.

Tanpa ragu, Nesia segera memegang daun pintu tersebut, lantas memutar pelan—

"!"

—Sebelum segera ia tarik kembali daun pintu itu untuk menutup perlahan.

Gadis itu segera berbalik membelakangi pintu, dengan kedua matanya yang membelalak lebar dan mulut separuh membuka. Seperti ia yang baru saja melihat sesuatu yang begitu mengejutkan baginya.

'A-apa yang dilakukan… Senior Alfred d-dan S—senior Ar-Arthur—' bahkan gadis itu tak mampu melanjutkan pemikirannya.

Tetapi, rasa penasaran Nesia ternyata lebih kuat daripada rasa terkejutnya. Gadis itu segera pulih dari kekagetannya, lantas menggigit bibirnya dengan pandangan selayaknya Ia tengah mempertimbangkan sebuah pilihan.

Lihat kembali. Tidak. Lihat kembali. Tidak. Lihat kembali. Tidak.

Tetapi nyatanya gadis kembali berbalik. Sebelah telapak tangannya menggenggam erat gagang pintu, dengan kedua mata yang terfokus menatap pintu yang masih tertutup itu.

Ia menelan ludah, lantas perlahan, membuka pintu perlahan.

Nah.

Pemandangan itu kembali tersaji di depannya. Pemandangan yang aneh, namun di saat yang sama, tampak mengejutkan.

Senior Alfred tampak terduduk di satu kursi di sana—dengan posisi membelakangi Nesia. Kedua siku Senior Alfred tampak tersandar di meja di belakangnya. Tetapi bukan itu yang mengejutkan. Akan tetapi adalah kehadiran Senior Arthur di situ yang membuat Nesia tak bisa menahan pikirannya yang macam-macam.

Senior Arthur duduk di depan Senior Alfred. Dan demi Tuhan, jarak mereka dekat sekali. Dari sini, yang bisa Nesia lihat hanyalah kepala Arthur—karena punggung Alfred menghalangi pandangan Nesia. Pemuda alis tebal itu tampaknya sibuk melakukan sesuatu.

D-dan dari gerak-gerik tangannya yang tampak 'sibuk' dengan kejema Alfred….

Belum lagi dengan Alfred yang terdengar sesekali mendesah dan meringis pelan.

Nesia segera menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya ketika ia nyaris saja berteriak 'Kyaaaaaa!'. Entah itu teriakan horor, takut, atau malah teriakan suka cita dan bahagia. Yang jelas, gadis itu tahu betul untuk tidak membuat keributan di saat kedua orang di depannya itu tampak ada dalam 'waktu privasi' mereka.

"_Arthur pernah bercerita padaku bahwa, saat dia sedang berada di Perancis, terdapat satu cowok gay yang tiba-tiba melamarnya dan ingin menikahinya! HUAHAHAHAHA!"_

Ucapan Alfred waktu itu terulas lagi di telinga Nesia. Membuat gadis itu segera menarik kesimpulan mendadak bahwa: Senior Arthur adalah seorang homo!

Arthur Kirkland adalah homo!

'Pantas saja selama ini dia selalu judes padaku. Karena emang dia ga doyan cewek, ya?' batin gadis itu menyimpulkan.

Mendapat kesimpulan demikian, entah mengapa bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian. Ini adalah hal yang baru diketahuinya—dan mungkin, Nesia berani bertaruh, tidak semua orang di Hetalia High juga mengetahui. Jadi? Apa yang patut dilakukan oleh Nesia yang selama ini selalu dibuat keki olehnya? Apa yang harus Nesia manfaatkan dari momen ini?

"Tentu saja akan kurekam!" gumam gadis itu semangat, sembari segera mengeluarkan HP dari saku _blazer_-nya dan segera mangaktifkan video HP-nya, "Hahahaha. Rasain kau! Gimana rasanya jika video ini kukasih pada Senior Herdevary atau malah Kiku?"

Gadis itu hanya ber-huahahaha ria dalam hati dengan liciknya. Jika ada orang lain yang melihat, pastilah mereka merasa bahwa sekarang di atas kepala Nesia tumbuh dua buah tanduk merah beserta kobaran api sebagai _background _tubuhnya.

-oOo-

"_Tolong kau buat bagian pendahuluannya, ya? Sekalian edit mengenai bagian tujuan. Aku tidak begitu yakin juga sih, soalnya. Tapi tolong usahakan cepat, ya? Kalau bisa nanti sebelum pertemuan kelompok, sudah selesai. Nanti kuambil dan langsung kuserahkan pada rekan Ayahku untuk menyetujui proposal ini untuk kita melakukan riset di perusahaannya."_

Kira-kira seperti itulah, ucapan Senior Alfred tadi, yang mampu diingat oleh Nesia. Mungkin tidak sepersis itu—Nesia hanya ingat beberapa kata saja. Salahkan otak dan batinnya yang waktu itu tengah sibuk ngakak ria demi merancang rencana-rencana _blackmail_ Senior Arthur dengan rekaman video di HP-nya.

Tanpa memedulikan Arthur yang kala itu menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh dan tentu saja, sedikit terganggu dengan pandangan Nesia yang tampak _dreamy-looking _tersebut.

O, tentu saja. Tentu saja Nesia berbicara pada mereka berdua setelah beberapa lama ia menunggu di ruang tengah Sekretariat OSIS, dengan ditemani oleh Senior Andrew Scholte yang tengah mengerjakan proposal kegiatan OSIS. Setelah Alfred keluar, disusul dengan Arthur, barulah Nesia berbicara.

Dan di sinilah, beberapa jam setelah itu, Nesia berada.

Kembali di Sekretariat OSIS, setelah pulang sekolah. Di ruangan yang menjadi ruang khusus Departemen Keilmiahan. Di sebuah kursi dengan sebuah meja persegi di depannya—yang mana banyak tertaruh tumpukan berkas, kertas, dan satu kalender duduk. Suasana di Sekre saat itu lumayan sepi—maklum, periode pulang sekolah biasanya akan mengarah pada dua hal: Pulang ke rumah, atau berkegiatan di Ekskul atau Klub.

Dan sepertinya cukup banyak anggota OSIS yang turut mengikuti kegiatan klub selain kegiatan ekstrakurikuler ini.

Tetapi, bukanlah itu yang membuat ekspresi Nesia terkadang menjadi seperti ini: -_- Atau seperti ini T.T

Oke, memang, tadi setelah bertemu, Senior Alfred mengatakan bahwa Nesia harus datang lagi ke Sekre OSIS sepulang sekolah. Ada pertemuan kelompok.

Tetapi kenapa sekarang Nesia telah menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menitnya duduk berhadapan dengan Senior Arthur?!

Hanya Senior Arthur!

Ingin rasanya Nesia teriak, 'AAARRRGGGHHH!' sembari menjambak rambutnya kesal. Sialan sekali Senior Alfred, di detik-detik terakhir, setelah Nesia sampai di Sekre, itu maniak _junk food _telepon Arthur dan bilang bahwa Senior Alfred, "…Tidak bisa datang. Dia mendadak mendapat telepon dari Ibunya dan disuruh pulang. Dia titip salam juga padamu," ucap Senior Arthur tadi, setelah berbincang pada Senior Alfred lewat telepon.

Sungguh, tak ada yang bisa lakukan selain meringis keki sembari sebelah sudut matanya berkedut dongkol.

'D-dasar orang itu…'

Bukannya apa. Hanya saja, 'berdua saja' dengan Senior Arthur adalah hal terakhir yang paling ia inginkan di dunia ini, sampai kapanpun. Karena Nesia jamin, hal itu tidak akan berujung pada apapun selain rasa empet dan dongkol dan bete dirinya terhadap apapun yang nanti Arthur katakan padanya.

Dan juga…

Perlahan, kedua telapak tangan Nesia yang terkulai di meja, mengepal erat sembari ia menelan ludah dengan cukup sulit. Sudah satu menit ia berulang-ulang membaca kalimat yang sama dari sebuah halaman di buku di depannya—tetapi tetap saja, sulit rasanya untuk 'nyambung' dan 'ngeh'!

Dan juga… Situasi ini cukup canggung bagi Nesia.

_Awkwardly awkward_…

Arthur sepertinya bukanlah orang yang suka memulai pembicaraan—pemuda itu berkata seperlunya dan lebih banyak menggunakan waktunya untuk mengetik atau membaca sesuatu di laptopnya. Dan Nesia juga memiliki nyali yang terlalu ciut untuk memancing pembicaraan dan nantinya akan berujung pada keki dan dongkolnya sang Ketua OSIS. Jadi demikianlah, sepuluh menit ini Nesia rasakan ia bagaikan di sebuah ruang hampa udara—tanpa suara apapun.

Rasanya ia bisa mendengar bunyi jangkrik di siang bolong jika begini sepinya… Apalagi Sekre juga tengah minim orang.

Pembicaraan yang mereka lakukan sejauh ini hanyalah:

"Apa kau sudah melaksanakan tugas dari Alfred?"

"Ya, sudah."

Atau,

"Kenapa Sekre sepi sekali, Senior?" memancing pembicaraan.

"Ini periode pulang sekolah. Kau pikir apa?" menolak mentah-mentah pembicaraan.

Atau,

"Bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai hasil kerjaanku itu, Senior?" awal dari pembicaraan.

"Hn." Akhir mengenaskan dari pembicaraan.

Dan setelah itu, Nesia menyerah. Diam saja deh, daripada rasanya ngomong sama orang sariawan. Udah singkat, pake nyolot lagi.

"_Dia berdiri terlalu lama di bawah hujan, padahal dia membawa payungnya. Berdiri dan hanya menatap ke arah sini—dari sebelum hujan dan sampai hujan turun dengan deras begini. Tindakannya itu menarik perhatianku dan aku sempat berpikir, kapan dia akan maju mendekatimu dan berhenti bersikap tolol seperti itu."_

Bayangan Arthur malam itu, kembali terulas di benak Nesia saat diam-diam Nesia mencuri pandang ke arah Arthur. Malam itu, ketika ia lihat Senior Arthur tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya. Dengan tubuh basah kuyup. Dengan sebuah payung yang mana tudungnya ia arahkan ke atas kepala Nesia.

Ingin Nesia menanyakan hal itu padanya. Kenapa malam itu ia datang? Kenapa ia berbuat seperti itu pada Nesia? Dan… sejauh mana Arthur melihat dan mengetahui semuanya?

Nesia menelan ludahnya. M-mungkin ini adalah waktu yang tepa—

"Jika kau punya waktu untuk diam-diam mengamatiku seperti itu, tidakkah lebih baik kau selesaikan tugasmu membaca buku itu?"

Guh!

Nesia rasanya tersedak garpu mendengar suara Arthur yang tiba-tiba dan sungguh, terdengar amat sangat narsis (tapi bener juga, sih) itu. Otomatis, Nesia langsung menunduk dan langsung menyahut judes sembari memelototi bukunya, "Siapa juga yang mengamatimu? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang membaca?"

"Memangnya apa yang sedang kau baca hingga kau tidak berubah halaman selama tiga menit ini?"

Sialan!

Nesia hanya menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerutkan dahinya dengan dongkol.

Suasana kembali hening setelah itu. Hanya terdengar suara tarian jemari Arthur di tuts _keyboard_ dan jam dinding yang ber-tik tok dengan begitu menjengkelkannya. Namun, Nesia bukanlah tipe orang yang betah berlama-lama berada di suasana yang demikian kaku layaknya babak final sebuah kuis dengan hadiah milyaran dolar.

Dan gadis itu memiliki topik bahasan lain yang menarik, setelah ia memutuskan bahwa Arthur sekarang tengah bersikap cukup menyebalkan baginya untuk Nesia mau mengungkit-ungkit kebaikan pemuda itu di malam itu.

"Senior Arthur," gumam Nesia, yang tanpa sadar bahwa inilah pertama kalinya ia memanggil nama Arthur di depan si empu nama, "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Arthur tidak menjawab dan tampak fokus mengetik. Nesia menganggap itu sebagai jawaban 'boleh'—setidaknya Arthur tidak membentakkan kata '_shut up and do your work already_!'.

Gadis itu menyangga dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, lantas menatap Arthur dengan senyum lebar dan matanya yang jika didramatisir, akan ber-cling-cling ria.

"Sedekat apa, sih, hubunganmu dengan Senior Alfred?"

Aha!

Nesia tidak menyerah dalam usahanya mendapatkan gosip (?) baru ini. Meskipun Arthur tak memberi respon apapun, gadis itu tidak putus asa.

"Maksudku, Senior," sambung Nesia dengan masih memberikan pandangan ngarep-nya, "Bagimu, Senior Alfred itu apa? Siapa Senior Alfred itu untukmu~~?" bahkan tanpa sadar, Nesia sedikit memberi nada pada akhir kalimatnya.

Dan sukses. Kali ini, ucapan Nesia sukses menarik perhatian dari lawan bicara. Arthur menghentikan kegiatannya—melirik dan memberi Nesia pandangan terganggu sembari menghela napas lelah.

"Jika ini caramu untuk mengalihkan rasa bosanmu… Menyerahlah."

_The end_.

Lantas, Arthur kembali mengetik, meninggalkan Nesia yang jika bisa memberi ekspresi yang jika di-_emoticon_-kan, akan seperti ini: =A=

Sedikit menahan dongkol, gadis itu kembali berbicara. Entah hilang kemana suasana canggung dan kaku yang beberapa saat yang lalu, sangat kental ia rasakan.

"Aku serius!" desaknya nyinyir, "Aku hanya penasaran. Karena… kalian tampak dekat sekali," Nesia meringis lebar sembari menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya.

"Oke jika ini akan membuatmu kembali diam!" Uh! " Kami hanya teman sejak kecil."

"Hanya temaaaaannnn~~?" kali ini, Nesia menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menyangga dagunya, sembari menampilkan ringisan lebarnya.

Entah karena kalimat Nesia atau ekspresi yang tampak tolol itu, Arthur melirik jengkel dan JELAS sekali, terganggu, "Apa maksudmu?"

Nesia tertawa pelan sembari mengibas-kibaskan sebelah tangannya, "Aaaa! Kau tak usah malu-malu begitu lah, Senior," gadis itu kembali menatap Arthur dengan tatapan dari kedua matanya yang bulat, lantas berbisik, "Sekre sekarang sedang sepi. Jadi, kau bisa jujur padaku. Aku (tidak) janji ga akan ember mengenai rahasiamu ini, kok, Senior."

Sekali lagi, jika bisa ditulis dalam bentuk _emoticon_, ekspresi Nesia akan menjadi seperti ini: 8D Dan ekspresi Arthur adalah seperti ini: ):(

Dengan suara tertekan, Arthur mendesis lirih, "Katakan saja, apa maumu? Kau membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk permainan Tebak-Pikiran-Nonsense-mu ini."

Dan tanpa ragu, seolah tidak mendapat firasat buruk dari _mood _Arthur yang jelas-jelas sudah minus kesabaran, Nesia berujar, "Kau itu homo, 'kan? Kau itu pacaran dengan Senior Alfred, kan? Ngaku,deh~" dengan begitu gamblang dan sotoy-nya.

Ringisan Nesia semakin lebar—rasanya akan menjadi aneh jika kemudian nanti ia tidak merasakan sakit pada kedua pipinya yang tertarik demikian—ketika ia melihat kedua mata _emerald _itu sedikit membelalak.

'_Gotcha_!' batin gadis itu sembari ketawa ngakak dengan nistanya, 'HUAHAHAHAHA—'

"…Dasar tidak waras."

'—HA?!'

Begitu mudahnya Arthur membalik keadaan ketika hanya dengan tiga kata itu saja, dia mampu membuat Nesia yang sebelumnya ngakak di dalam hati, kini memasang ekspresi dongkol, seolah-olah ia lah objek dari semua hinaannya sedari tadi.

_Applause _untuk Arthur Kirkland yang mampu menganjlokkan perasaan Nesia dari langit ke tujuh, menjadi ke neraka yang paling dasar.

Gampang sekali amarahnya tersulut, gadis itu segera menghardik kesal, "Ap—Kau tidak usah mengelak!" makinya dongkol dan lelah. Lagipula, apaan pula itu, si Arthur. Tidak hanya kata-katanya saja yang langsung nancep, tetapi juga ekspresinya—ia mengatakan hal itu dengan ekspresi seolah-olah ia mengatakan sebuah fakta yang telah teruji sains dan logika: wajar!

Uh.

"Oke, kau bisa mengelak semaumu tetapi aku memiliki bukti!" entah karena semangat mencari aib Arthur atau semangat untuk membuktikan bahwa dirinya bukanlah 'tidak waras', tanpa pikir panjang, Nesia mengeluarkan HP-nya dari saku _blazer_-nya.

Dan memperlihatkan HP itu di depan muka Arthur.

Sedangkan pemuda itu hanya mendenguskan napas lelah, dan menatap tidak tertarik pada HP Nesia, "Apa yang ingin kau perlihatkan dengan benda murahan seperti itu?"

Cih!

Niatan Nesia tadi adalah membuat Arthur dongkol. Kok sekarang Nesia menjadi makin dongkol dan empet sendiri, ya, lama-lama?

"Ini bukti otentik!" gumam gadis itu, sembari kembali menarik HP-nya lantas mengutak-atiknya sebentar, "Akan kubuktikan bahwa kau memang benar-benar homo! Ga doyan cewek!"

"…Kau benar-benar mengesalkan, ya…"

Nesia segera kembali menghadapkan layar HP itu ke depan muka Arthur. Namun gadis itu kali ini kembali memasang seringaiannya, "Harusnya kau ngaku saja dan semua akan jadi lebih mudah."

"Apa maksudmu—."

Klik.

_Video Playing_.

Video itu hanya berdurasi sekitar dua puluh detik—Nesia terlalu takut jika tiba-tiba Arthur atau Alfred memergokinya merekam kegiatan mereka. Selama video itu berputar, semakin Nesia memperlebar seringainya, dan semakin pula Arthur menyipitkan pandangannya bersama dengan ujung matanya yang berkedut keki.

Bahkan video itu juga merekam suara desisan dan desahan Senior Alfred lho!

Belum sempat video itu berputar hingga tamat, Arthur segera berusaha menyambar HP Nesia—dan puji syukur Nesia memiliki refleks yang bagus, sehingga ia berhasil menjauhkan tangannya dari jangkauan Arthur.

Dan sepertinya, sekarang Arthur terlihat benar-benar marah. Tampak dari matanya yang menyipit, rahang terkatup rapat, dan muka yang memerah geram.

Tetapi Nesia suka sekali jika Seniornya itu merasa dongkol demikian.

"Nahahaha! Sekarang lihatlah wajahmu, Senior! Kau panik, 'kan?" Nesia tertawa sembari menunjuk wajah Arthur yang menatap Nesia dengan geram.

"Gadis sialan! Apa yang kau pikir telah kau lakukan?!" maki Arthur sembari berdiri dari posisi duduknya, dengan kasar hingga kursinya terdorong sedikit ke belakang.

Nesia berpura-pura memasang wajah takut—meski sebagian kecil hatinya benar-benar takut melihat Arthur seperti itu. Tetapi nikmati saja lah, momen di mana ia berhasil memberi masalah pada si biang masalah!

Hahah!

"Jangan marah begitu, dong, Senior!" ujar Nesia sembari mengibaskan tangannya tak acuh, "Kau tak perlu malu begitu. Lagipula, kupikir kalian serasi, kok~"

"_STOP TALKING NONSENSE, DAMMIT_!" bentak Arthur kasar, "Video apa-apaan barusan dan darimana kau dapat?!"

"Akui dulu bahwa kau benar-benar _gay_, Senior. Maka akan kuceritakan semuanya," Nesia meringis lebar sembari memberi simbol _peace _dengan jemari kanannya.

"AARRGGHH! Jangan terburu mengambil kesimpulan dan membuat teori untuk hal yang tidak benar-benar kau mengerti"

"Apa yang tidak kumengerti? Bahwa kau dan Senior Alfred saling mencintai~~?"

"Gggrrrr…. Kau membuatku ingin mati saja, Demi Tuhan!" ekspresi Arthur mungkin bisa digambar seperti ini: w('A'w), "Kau tahu apa, Nona Sok Tahu? Saat itu aku tengah membantu si Idiot itu untuk mengancing kembali kemejanya dan merapikan dasinya! Dia tiba-tiba datang kemari dengan kesakitan dan katanya, habis dikeroyok berandalan di sebuah _alley _dekat sekolah!"

"Yayaya~ Aku percaya~" ekspresi Nesia jika digambarkan, maka seperti ini: m(*v*)m

Dan tentu saja, itu membuat Arthur semakin dongkol, "Tentu saja, ekspresi tololmu itu mengatakan bahwa kau tidak memercayaiku!"

"Hahaha! Apa jadinya, ya, jika video ini sampai pada Ketua Klub Koran Sekolah, Senior Elizaveta~?" Nesia berlagak sok mikir dengan senyum yang di mata Arthur, tampak begitu menjengkelkan.

"Dasar gadis sialan! Hapus video itu sekarang juga!"

"Tidak!" Nesia menjulurkan lidahnya, "Tidak pernah dengar hak kepemilikan pribadi, ya?"

"Kubilang hapus!"

SRET!

Nesia berucap syukur pada Tuhan yang memberinya refleks yang bagus, hingga ia mampu segera berdiri dan menjauh, ketika Arthur mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berusaha merebut HP Nesia dari tangan gadis itu.

"Dan apa kau tidak dengar mengenai hak privasi tiap individu?" maki Arthur menatap Nesia sengit.

"Kenapa kau marah?" Nesia pura-pura memasang muka terkejut, sembari mundur beberapa langkah dari Arthur yang sudah berjalan keluar dari kursi dan meja, "Senior tidak perlu panik dan berlebihan begitu, 'kan, jika ini semua memang tidak benar?"

"Dasar idiot! Siapa yang tidak jengkel jika difitnah seperti itu! Berikan sekarang juga HP sialanmu itu!"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku," Nesia mengacungkan telunjuk kanannya, "Dalam hubunganmu dengan Senior Alfred, posisimu sebagai apa? Seme? Uke? Tetapi kalau dilihat dari sifat Senior, sih—Oops!"

Nesia refleks menjauh ketika Arthur kembali berusaha mendekati dan merebut HP-nya. Merasa geli dan semangat menistai Arthur, alih-alih takut, Nesia malah mengiming-iming Arthur dengan menggerak-gerakan HP-nya di udara.

"Kalau ini beneran aku serahkan ke Senior Elizaveta…," Nesia menyeringai, menatap Arthur tepat di mata, lantas menggumam, "…Mati kau, Senior!"

"Akan kubuat kau mati dahulu sebelum kau sempat bahkan keluar dari ruangan ini."

"Apa—Gyaaaaaaaa!"

Nesia langsung berlari ketika Arthur tiba-tiba mendekat cepat ke arahnya. Ruangan Departemen Keilmiahan yang mereka tempati itu, lumayan luas juga meski hanya berbentuk persegi panjang simpel. Gadis itu tertawa-tawa sembari berlari dari kejaran Arthur—dan syukurlah, ia memiliki bakat lari yang lumayan bagus akibat masa kecilnya yang sering bermain sepak bola dengan bocah lelaki seumurannya. Dan karate yang ia ikuti selama SMP, kali ini menunjukkan hasilnya kembali ketika ia lumayan mudah berkelit dari usaha 'tangkapan' Arthur.

Arthur… Pemuda yang mengejar Nesia dengan ekspresi yang wajar diberikan harimau kelaparan pada kelinci lemah, namun begitu menjengkelkan.

"BERHENTI, GADIS SIALAN!"

"TIDAK MAAAUUU!"

"_DAMMIT_! AKU BERSUMPAH KAU AKAN MENYESAL!"

"TIDAK MAAAUUU!"

Setelah dua kali putaran mengelilingi ruangan ini, Nesia akhirnya memutuskan untuk kabur keluar—dan tentu saja, Arthur tidak begitu mudah membiarkannya pergi. Pemuda itu masih mengejar Nesia yang kini masih berlari menjauhinya.

Masuk ruang satu, lantas keluar dan menuju ruangan lain. Masuk melalui pintu yang satu, lantas kabur dari pintu yang lain. Sekretariat OSIS yang begitu luas dan lebar, juga dengan barang-barang yang ada di sana (catat bahwa sebagian barang itu adalah barang hiasan antik yang harganya cukup membuat dompet terkuras—dan itu dibeli dari dana anggaran sekolah), membuat Nesia mampu memanfaatkan semua itu untuk memperlambat langkah Arthur.

"Hahahaha!" Nesia masih cekikak-cekikik sembari berlari. Untung saja Sekretariat kala itu hanya terdapat satu-dua orang selain mereka. Hari yang sudah lumayan sore, membuat sebagian anggota OSIS sepertinya telah pulang ke rumah.

"JANGAN TERTAWA SEOLAH-OLAH KAU AKAN MENERIMA BERKAH, SIALAN!"

"HAHAHA! AKU TIDAK BISA, SENIO—HAHAHA!"

Kapan, ya, terakhir kali Nesia merasakan hatinya seringan dan sebebas ini?

Tertawa lepas tanpa peduli pada apapun, seperti ini?

Rasanya sungguh me—

ZRUT!

BRUKH!

"Ow!"

—nyakitkan…

Itulah akibatnya. Berlari-lari cepat di ruangan tanpa peduli pada apapun. Ditambah dengan fakta bahwa ruangan itu penuh benda-benda. Ditambah dengan sifat alamiah Nesia yang memang dasarnya Ratu Ceroboh…

Ketika gadis itu berlari cepat, ia sempatkan menolah ke belakang demi melihat ekspresi dongkol Arthur. Tertawa berhaha-hihi ria sembari berlari dengan pose ceroboh seperti itu… Ia tentu saja tidak melihat bahwa ada sebuah tongkat _baseball _yang tergeletak di lantai di depannya.

Dan kejadian selanjutnya bisa Anda bayangkan sendiri.

Nesia terjatuh. Dengan posisi terlentang (karena ia berlari sembari kepalanya menghadap ke belakang). Dan sungguh, itu cukup menyakitkan.

Sialan!

Siapa pula orang sialan yang meletakkan tongkat _baseball _sialan di lantai seperti itu?!

DAN DEMI TUHAN APA URUSANNYA TONGKAT _BASEBALL _DI SEKRETARIAT OSIS, HAH?!

Nesia sibuk mengumpat-umpat takdirnya sembari memejamkan mata karena menahan sakit yang mendewa terutama di bagian punggung dan pinggulnya. Begitu sibuknya, hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa cerita tidak tamat sampai di situ saja.

"B-BODOH! MINGGI—!"

.

.

Nesia mendengar suara teriakan, seperti suara Senior Arthur…

Dan apa ini yang ia rasakan…

.

.

Gadis itu membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Dan pandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah warna pirang.

.

.

HEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?!

Oke. Mari kita ketahui kronologinya. Arthur mengejar Nesia dengan kecepatan lari yang begitu cepat, sehingga jaraknya dengan Nesia juga tidak begitu jauh. Karena Nesia terjatuh dengan begitu mendadak, maka otomatis Arthur sulit untuk mengendalikan langkahnya.

Dan alhasil, kini pemuda itu menelungkup di atas tubuh Nesia yang terlentang di bawahnya.

Beruntunglah, pemuda itu tidak benar-benar menindihi gadis itu—apa jadinya nanti?! Arthur sempat menyangga kedua tubuhnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, sesaat sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh menindihi Nesia.

Perlahan, pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya dan perlahan pula, membuka kedua matanya yang sebelumnya terpejam mengantisipasi kerasnya lantai yang mungkin akan di hantamnya. Namun, alih-alih lantai…

Kini kedua _emerald _itu berhadapan langsung dengan sepasang bola hitam-coklat.

Nesia melebarkan pandangannya ketika dugaannya terbukti benar—Senior Arthur berada di atas tubuhnya. Dan kini, sang Senior itu tengah menatap kedua matanya dari jarak yang begitu dekat.

Sangat dekat—hingga Nesia rasakan bahwa ujung hidung mereka bertemu dalam satu sentuhan kecil.

Bahkan Nesia mampu merasakan hembusan napas Arthur yang menyapu wajahnya. Dan mendengar hela napas pemuda itu yang tersengal-sengal—mengiringi helaan napasnya yang tak jauh beda.

Dari jarak sedekat ini… _emerald _itu…

Pernahkah Nesia melihat sesuatu lebih hijau dari warna itu?

Begitu dekat.

Betapa tipisnya jarak yang memisahkan kedua wajah mereka.

"M-Maaf—"

NYUT.

Baik ucapan penyesalan Arthur dan pikiran Nesia, seketika terhenti di saat yang sama. Nesia merasakan ada yang aneh. Ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh tubuhnya—menyentuh bagian tubuh yang selama ini tidak pernah ia rasakan sentuhan sebelumnya.

S-sebelah dadanya…

Seolah memiliki telepati, Nesia dan Arthur secara bersama-sama menoleh ke arah kiri Nesia.

Dan pandangan mereka tersaji oleh sebelah telapak tangan Arthur yang tampak sedikit mencengkeram dada kiri Nesia.

.

.

Kedua pasang mata itu hanya membelalak lebar, seolah mereka melihat adanya _zombie _yang muncul dari layar kaca dan hadir di depan mereka.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAA!"

Teriakan itu terdengar cukup nyaring di sore yang sepi itu.

Tentu saja, Arthur langsung buru-buru bangkit—kali ini memastikan bahwa ia telah menyingkirkan tangannya dari daerah terlarang itu. Ia segera berdiri dan segera menjauh—sebelum Nesia memiliki kesempatan untuk menendang bagian yang pasti akan terasa sangat sakit bagi seorang laki-laki.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, MEEESUUUMMM!" Nesia segera mencak-mencak dan menunjuk-nunjuk Arthur dengan beringas, dengan sebelah tangannya yang menyilang di dadanya.

Kedua wajah mereka tampak begitu merah padam—mungkin tomat kesukaan Antonio akan tersaingi warnanya.

"A—APA KAU BIL—OKE, MAAF! TETAPI JUGA TIDAK SEPERTI AKU SENGAJA, 'KAN?!" bantah Arthur tidak mau kalah.

Tentu saja. Ia tadi tidak menyadari bahwa ia menyangga tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangan yang menekan lantai, dan sebelah tangan berada di atas… tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Dan ketika Arthur hendak berdiri, tentu saja ia harus mencengkeramkan kedua tangannya untuk membuat keseimbangan 'kan?

Dan ketika mencengkeramkan telapak tangannya itulah, Arthur baru menyadari malapetaka yang baru terjadi.

"TIDAK SENGAJA APANYA?! JELAS-JELAS KAU TADI MEMEGANGNYA! SIALAN! AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN KUPOTONG TANGAN SIALANMU ITUUU!"

"KENAPA KAU SALAHKAN AKU?! KAU PIKIR AKU BAHAGIA JATUH DI ATAS TUBUHMU?! L-LAGIPULA DADA SEPERTI DADA LAKI-LAKI BEGITU SAJA—."

"HIIIII! ARTHUR KIRKLAND! AKU MEMBENCIMU! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMUUU!"

"JANGAN BERLEBIHAN! AKU 'KAN SUDAH MINTA MAAF!"

"TUTUP MULUTMU DAN BARU BICARALAH KETIKA KAU MERASAKAN BAGIAN PRIVATMU TERSENTUH SEPERTI ITU OLEH ORANG LAIN!"

Dan sepertinya, karena terlalu lelah atau apa, Arthur hanya mendecih kesal. Lantas tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, pemuda itu melangkah lebar-lebar keluar dari Sekretariat OSIS.

Tentu saja, siapapun tahu dan dapat melihat betapa wajah pemuda itu merona dan betapa tingkahnya terlihat gugup, namun di saat yang sama juga terlihat begitu dongkol dan kesal.

"HEIII!" teriak Nesia kesal ketika ia hanya ditinggal begitu saja. Bahkan pemuda itu tidak repot-repot mengambil tas dan _laptop_-nya yang masih tertinggal di Ruang Departemen Keilmiahan tadi.

Selepas kepergian Arthur, Nesia hanya melengkungkan ke bawah kedua alisnya. Bersama dengan pandangan kedua matanya yang tampak sedih. Jangan lupa dengan bibirnya yang sudah bergetar seolah menahan tangis.

Ia menunduk, menatap tubuhnya.

Lantas, perlahan, menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dadanya.

'Apakah aku masih bisa nantinya menjadi pengantin?'

Ah, Nes. Jangan berlebihan -_-

**Next Chapter**

"Tentu saja, Arthur adalah salah satu maskot futsal dan _soccer _andalan kelas kami. Tahun kemarin, dia sempat menjadi pemain andalan Klub _Soccer _Hetalia High, sebelum berhenti karena mengikuti kepengurusan OSIS."

.

"Ada satu gadis yang aku sukai. Sangat suka."

.

"_Am I being egoistic_? _I just love him so much_… _Too much_…"

.

"Sudahlah, Arthur. Semua hal yang berhubungan dengan kreativitas dan imajinasimu itu hanya berujung pada petaka—seperti keahlian memasakmu—ow!"

**DIS:** Hints USUK bertebaran dimana-mana ._.v Dan ciyus, betapa mudahnya roda kehidupan berputar. Remember you used to love, admire, adore, and call Antonio cute and innocent? Dan sekarang, saya pikir malah posisi Arthur yang "kayak gitu" bahkan lebih baik di mata readers dan reviewer daripada Antonio... #pukpukAntonio.

_Guys, you can't blame him for a reason he really can't help; feeling. He's quite innocent _:)

Udah **ditolak** Bella, sekarang dimaki, dihina, dikutuk, dicerca pula. Ngenes man, ngeneeeesssss... #nyanyidannangisaladramaIndos *ar #siapinkuburanbuatAntonioyang depresi

* * *

**Pojok review. _Monggo~_**

**Update cepet juga nyusahin yang ga punya waktu dan koneksi inet terbatas/ **Nah, saya jadi dilemma nih **/ Ada susunan kalimat yang aneh/ **Saya terkadang juga nyadar bahwa ada yang ga beres dengan cara saya menulis. Idk, mungkin itulah gaya saya. Tapi saya usahakan untuk perbaiki :)**/ Ada USNes?/ **Silahkan anggap interaksi US dan Nesia itu dianggap pairing atau sekedar hubungan senior-junior atau kakak-adik :D**/ Apa ada lemon?/ **Maap, stock lemon saya habis #bantingstirjadipedagang**/Antonio putus cinta? Akankah Lovino jadi orang yang ia cinta selanjutnya? SpaMano please/** Fan services' okay :D** / Arthur, gue sekarang cinta elo deh, gajadi cinta sama DIS!/** H-How could you... #kaburnaikelang** / AKU PIKIR SI LOVI YANG NEMBAK NESIA/** :* #salahemoticon** / DIS, nikahi saya/** Nanti yang lain jadi patah hati dan bunuh diri :( #oinarsisamet** / Chapter ini drama banget dan bikin aku mewek; kerasa banget galaunya; nyesek/** Hiks :/** / Arthur demen banget muncul tiba-tiba/** Sssttt... ini spoiler, ya. Di Absurdities ini, Arthur aslinya adalah tukang sulap lho #dafuqwiththisplottwist** / Saya penggemar berat Absurdities, tapi baru review sekarang. Maafkan/** Makasih dan tentu saja, bray :D** / Suka gaya tulisan, ide cerita, alur, dan karakterisasi di sini/** M-M-Makasih, Ququuuu~ #terbangkegalaksilainkarenaba hagia** / Antonio buang aja deh; saya ga cinta Antonio; Antonio pacaran ama tomat aja deh; take that Toni, makan tuh karma; makasih Senior Bella, udah ngajarin Tonio rasanya sakit hati/** #liatAntonioyangudahsiapbunuh dirikarenaputusasa #hagstagkepanjangan **/ miss/typos tolong dihilangkan/** Roooger that** / Ada beberapa kalimat yang ga sreg, susunannya kebalik, dan terlalu diulang/** Saya usahakan untuk terkurangi T.T Makasih atas koreksinya :D** / chapter 20 ini angstnya kerasa banget/** :)** / saya tebak secret admirernya pasti Arthur atau Lovino/** You bet** / minta hints USUK dan DenNor/** Sekarang Anda dapatkan :D** / Lanjutkan Absurdities ampe tamat ya/** I'll do my best** / Aku harap endingnya RomaNes atau UKNes/** DISNes gimana? :D** / Author lagi galau ya? Berasa banget emonya/** :c** / Arthur berhasil jadi gentleman!; Unyu; kelihatan dia suka Nesia, ya?/** Udah, udah. Ntar Arthur ga bisa masuk pintu rumahnya karena kepalanya kegedean** / Awalnya sebel ama Antonio, tapi setelah dia ditolak, jadi simpati/** Iya. Apalagi sinyalnya tanpa batas dan gratis internet kan? #iningomonginapa** / Twistnya keren, nampar banget; ga nyangka SpaBel bakal one-sided/** :D Terimakasih** / Dua pasang emerald?/** ...stupid me 0.0 Terimakasih atas koreksinya** /Teorinya saya tunggu untuk Anda buktikan/** :D #keringatdingin** /Updatenya cepet banget/** Yep, saya cukup termotivasi :D Terimakasih** /LudwigBella?/ **Yep, pairing ini lumayan popular di FHE menurut saya :) #shrug

**#busetpanjangbeudh**

**#KO**

* * *

Teori kemarin kurang komplit :D Ini yang valid dan reliable :D

**J****ika faktor-faktor lain tetap dan sama,** banyak dan cepatnya review kalian berbanding lurus dengan kecepatan update saya (Storm, 2013).

**Terimakasih**

**DIS**


	22. Twenty Two: A Not So Absurd Confession

_**Sorr****y,**** guys**_**, _the real life had been like hell for me and it seems it will not be much different for some next times_. Tapi saya janji, saya akan usahakan update secepat mungkin, sebisa saya. Karena beneran, tiap review yang saya dapat dari kalian benar-benar memotivasi saya dan andai RL saya cukup memungkinkan, saya PASTI akan cepat-cepat meng-update-nya.**

**Sebagai permintaan maaf karena update telat (?), di chapter ini akan bertebaran KEGANTENGAN dan KESEKSIAN si Oyabun. Entah mengapa saya ingin mengembalikan _dignity _dia setelah dicerca di dua chapter kemarin /pukpukTonio**

* * *

**Oh ya, dan mari kita beri _applause _dan terimakasih pada 'Sakurazaka Ohime' yang udah berbaik hati membuatkan saya cover picture untuk Absurdities :) It's beautiful, really. Kalau mau liat gambarnya yang lebih jelas, bisa kunjungi dA Sakurazaka yang alamatnya bisa Anda temukan di profil dia :D**

**Terimakasih dan maaf ngerepotin /deritaoranggabecusgambar**

* * *

Pagi hari. Waktu masih menunjukkan baru pukul delapan pagi—sebuah waktu yang terlalu awal untuk mendapati langit menggantung rendah di atas sana. Terlalu awal untuk merasa lelah, tidak bersemangat, dan ingin pulang saja.

Musim gugur memang telah datang. Hawa dingin menyergap hingga menusuk tulang. Pakaian khas musim panas tertanggalkan. Tebalnya jaket, mantel, atau _sweater _kini melingkupi badan. Karena simpel saja, selain hujan yang semakin sering datang, juga karena angin kerap berhembus kencang. Menerbangkan dedaunan dari pepohonan yang kini tampak bertahan hanya dengan ranting dan batang.

Tetapi sayangnya, sebagian besar dunia tidak memberikan kompensasi bagi manusia untuk beristirahat ketika musim gugur datang. Hanya musim panas dan musim dingin saja yang memberikan waktu relaksasi untuk berhenti sejenak dari semua aktivitas. Sayangnya, musim gugur tidak demikian, tak peduli betapa terbangnya lirih dedaunan dan menggantung rendahnya langit, menjadi insentif jitu bagi siapapun untuk ingin segera memeluk alam mimpi.

Begitulah, karena di saat di mana paling enak dibuat bergulung dalam selimut seperti ini, **Annesia Saraswati **mendapati dirinya justru berjalan di lorong salah satu gedung di kompleks A Hetalia High. Berseragam lengkap, dengan tumpukan tiga buku di pelukan kedua tangannya.

"Hhhh… baru musim gugur saja sudah begini dingin. Apalagi musim dingin," keluhan itu meluncur dari mulutnya, yang sedari tadi beberapa kali tampak menahan uapan kantuk.

Hhh… periode pertama sekolah bahkan belum selesai, Nona.

* * *

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Picture (c) Sakurazaka Ohime**

**I just own the plot **of the story and** I don't gain any commercial advantages **by publishing this fic**.**

**Warning: AU, Human Name, High School, OC, OoC yang mendewa, **(highly possible)** crack pairs, **(a lil')** Nesia-centric, **but** no Mary Sue/Gary Stu **I assure you :D **totally absurd.**

**Pairing: **Anda bisa menebak sendiri mana yang _**main pairing**_, dan mana yang sekedar _**hints **_dan _**fans service **_:p

**Ini murni dari pemikiran saya. ****Maaf jika kebetulan ada kesamaan ide**** karena setting gakuen sangat banyak di FHI. Itu tidak disengaja :D**

Long Live FHI and **Say NO to Plagiarism! **Mari** berkarya dengan hati dan imajinasi :D**

**Maju FHI!**

**Happy reading**

* * *

Kedua bola hitam kecoklatan itu tampak memandang sendu ke arah lantai yang ditapaki kedua kakinya. Siapapun pasti dapat menerka, dari wajahnya yang kusut dan mata yang sedikit berair, pemilik kedua mata tersebut tengah merasa tidak semangat. Jangan salahkan Nesia. Selain karena hawanya mendukung, juga dikarenakan periode pertama adalah periode pelajaran Filsafat.

Sungguh, demi apapun, Filsafat adalah pelajaran nomor satu yang mampu mengalahkan efek jitu sebuah obat tidur!

Dan Nesia langsung mengucap syukur dalam hati, tadi, ketika Guru Filsafat mendaulatnya untuk mengambil beberapa buku di perpustakaan kompleks A. Nesia, tentu dengan senang hati dan kelewat semangat, menerimanya. Karena ia tidak mau jika nantinya benar-benar tertidur di kelas, jika ia lebih lama berada di kelas. Selain nantinya Guru super duper ekstra eksekutif _killer _itu akan 'membantainya', juga ia tidak mau mendapat malu di depan teman-teman sekolahnya.

Jadilah, ia menjalani tugas ini dengan semangat. Kelewat semangat, ketika ia sengaja mengulur-ulur waktu untuk berada di perpustakaan—sekedar menghindari berada di kelas lebih lama.

Soal Guru marah karena ia terlalu lelet, ia bisa beralasan berbagai macam. Misalnya saja alasan klasik semacam, 'Saya harus ke toilet sebentar, Pak'.

Pandangan sayu dan lelah Nesia teralihkan dari lantai, ketika telinganya mendengar gemuruh riuh dari arah sampingnya. Gadis itu menoleh, dan mendapati sekumpulan manusia yang tengah berada di lapangan olahraga kompleks A.

Lebih tepatnya, sih, lapangan futsal kompleks A.

Tetapi bukan itu yang membuat Nesia terheran hingga ia memberhentikan langkah, sekedar untuk menatap lebih lama.

Akan tetapi terkait fakta bahwa begitu banyak murid yang berada di lapangan tersebut—terutama murid perempuan. Dengan teriakan dan pekikan klasik yang biasa diteriakan oleh para cewek yang sedang _fansgirling_, yakni: Kyaaaaaa!

Memangnya ada apa?

Tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban hanya dengan berdiri diam di tempat, Nesia memutuskan untuk melangkah mendekat ke arah bibir lapangan. Secara mutlak mengenyahkan kemungkinan Guru Filsafat akan murka habis-habisan padanya nanti, gara-gara ia korupsi tugas seperti ini.

Tetapi ini cukup mengherankan, bagi Nesia. Karena, biasanya, lapangan futsal tidak akan seramai ini—kecuali jika ada pertandingan dengan SMA lain. Apalagi di musim gugur begini. Cewek-cewek biasanya 'kan lebih suka duduk di kantin dan bergosip daripada membekukan diri—menurut Nesia, sih.

Dan sepertinya… objek _fansgirling _para siswi tersebut adalah salah satu pemain yang tampak tengah berlari-larian di lapangan futsal tersebut.

Berhasil menemukan _space _kosong di antara kumpulan para siswi yang berdiri di sekitar bibir lapangan, Nesia pada akhirnya mampu melihat ke tengah lapangan.

Tidak ada yang berbeda, sebenarnya. Hanya sebuah pertandingan futsal biasa—bahkan ini bukan pertandingan antar sekolah, karena pemain juga semuanya menggunakan seragam olahraga khas Hetalia High. Tidak ada yang aneh. Para pemain juga sama seperti pertandingan futsal biasa—berlari kesana-kemari, menggiringbola dari ujung ke ujung lain, _passing_, _kicking_, dan semua teknik umum dari permainan futsal.

Akan tetapi, terdapat satu hal yang membuat permainan kecil ini tampak bahkan lebih mewah daripada final Piala Dunia—bagi Nesia. Alasan yang membuat para gadis tampak semangat bersorak. Alasan yang membuat Nesia sendiri, langsung tersenyum sumringah ketika menatapnya.

**Antonio Carriedo** yang menjadi salah satu pemain dari salah satu tim.

Memakai seragam olahraga biru muda khas Hetalia High, pemuda itu tampak berlari-lari menggiringbola, sebelum melakukan _passing_ ke rekannya. Kedua kakinya bergerak lincah, melakukan gerakan-gerakan tipuan yang mampu mengecoh lawan. Hawa pagi musim gugur seolah tidak berefek pada tubuhnya yang tampak basah oleh keringat—membuat pemuda itu tampak begitu **makin mempesona** dengan satu-dua tetes keringat yang tampak di pelipis atau dagunya. Rambutnya yang ikal dan berantakan, kini terlihat **makin seksi **membingkai wajahnya.

Dan Nesia otomatis langsung berteriak senang ketika pemuda itu berhasil mencetak angka melalui umpan tendangan sudut.

"AAAAAA! ANTONIOOOOO!" teriakan Nesia seolah hendak menyaingi teriakan beringas para siswi lain yang turut senang akan pertambahan poin tim Antonio. Pemuda itu tampak tertawa senang dan bahagia, ketika teman-teman setimnya melakukan _celebration_ dengan cara menepuk pundak atau mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Melihat Antonio **sekeren **dan **seseksi **itu, membuat Nesia tidak bisa mengekang keinginan untuk berteriak-teriak dan mendukung pemuda itu sepanjang permainan kembali berlangsung. 'Kyaaa!' atau 'Kereeeennn!' atau '_Go, _Antonioooo! _Gooo_!' adalah sebagian dari banyak bentuk kalimat dukungan yang didapatkan Antonio dari para _fans-_nya, termasuk Nesia.

Melihat pemuda itu seperti ini, Nesia seolah sedikit terlupa akan kekecewaannya. Akan semua perasaan yang akhir-akhir ini membuatnya merasa lemah—perih.

Memandanginya dari jauh seperti ini… Di mana pemuda itu tampak begitu seperti seorang idola di mata para _fans_-nya…

Bagaimanapun, perasaan ini terasa amat kuat—dan tidak akan bisa dihilangkan dengan mudah hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari saja, tak peduli betapa kejamnya kenyataan yang berbicara.

"O TUHAN ANTONIO!" pekik Nesia terkejut bercampur khawatir, ketika melihat pemuda tersebut terjatuh ketika salah satu anggota tim lawan, sengaja atau tidak (Nesia tidak peduli), sedikit menyenggol bahunya.

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal 'anggota-tim-lawan-yang-menyenggol-bahu-Antonio-te rcinta-hingga-jatuh' tersebut…

"Senior **Arthur Kirkland **apa yang kau lakukaaannn?"

Teriakan seorang siswi—yang sepertinya teman sekelas Antonio—terdengar begitu jelas di samping telinga Nesia. Membuat kita semua tahu, siapa 'anggota-tim-lawan-yang-menyenggol-bahu-Antonio-te rcinta-hingga-jatuh' tersebut.

Sungguh, sebelum ini Nesia tidak mampu memandang dan berpikir apapun selain Antonio. Hanya Antonio. Betapa pemuda tersebut sangat lihai dalam permainan futsal seperti ini. Betapa pemuda itu tampak **makin seksi **dan **kelewat mempesona **dengan tak hanya senyuman lebarnya, tetapi juga aura _manly _yang menguar kuat dari tubuhnya yang basah oleh keringat.

Sehingga, wajar dong, jika Nesia tidak memikirkan apapun, termasuk 'siapa lawan tim Antonio'?

"Hmpfh! Tentu saja. Jangan remehkan juga permainan futsal kelas kami yang memenangkan pertandingan pada perayaan Hetalia Anniversary tahun lalu."

Nesia menoleh ke sumber suara. Didapatinya seorang siswi—yang sepertinya merupakan Kakak kelasnya, berdiri di sampingnya—dengan seragam olahraga Hetalia High. Dari wajah dan ekspresi leganya sih, sepertinya siswi tersebut tidak termasuk dari Antonio Fans Club atau _bullshit _semacam itu.

"'Kelas kami'?" tanya Nesia menyahuti gumamam gadis _anonymous _tersebut.

Bola mata berwarna biru cerah itu memandang Nesia, lantas berujar yakin dan penuh kebanggaan, "Tentu saja, kelas kami, 2-B. Arthur adalah salah satu maskot futsal dan _soccer _andalan kelas kami. Tahun kemarin, dia sempat menjadi pemain andalan Klub _Soccer _Hetalia High, sebelum berhenti karena mengikuti kepengurusan OSIS."

"Jadi ini sekarang semacam pertandingan antar kelas?" tanya Nesia—seolah secara tersirat memberhentikan Senior tersebut untuk bercerita tentang Arthur dengan gaya seolah-olah alis mesum tersebut adalah jelmaan nyata dari tokoh kartun Super Man.

"Ya, tetapi juga tidak. Karena ini hanya semacam tes pelajaran olahraga saja. Dan kebetulan jadwal pelajaran olahraga antara kelas Antonio dan kelas kami bersamaan—jadi Pak Hills (1) melakukan uji kemampuan futsal," gadis itu mengendikkan bahu, sebelum kembali menatap ke arah lapangan, "Meski sudah jelas, sih, siapa yang menang. Bocah Spanyol itu tidak mungkin mengalahkan kami. Begitu juga untuk tanding futsal putri antar kelas kami, setelah ini."

Nesia mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika mendengar gadis tersebut berbicara rendah mengenai Antonio. Dan lebih dongkol lagi ketika gadis itu merendahkan Antonio dan memandang tinggi dan superior pada makhluk rendahan macam Arthur Kirkland.

Mengalihkan pandangan, Nesia kembali berteriak, lebih keras, seolah ingin membuktikan bahwa apapun yang dikatakan Senior songong barusan (hei, apakah penghuni kelas Arthur sama menjengkelkannya dengan Ketua OSIS tersebut. Hhhh…) tidaklah benar.

Antonio jauh lebih keren!

Jauh lebih hebat!

Dan juga, jauh lebih **seksi** lah, kemana-mana!

Sepertinya pertandingan telah berlanjut lagi ketika Nesia sibuk berbincang dengan Senior barusan. Dan sekarang, Nesia semakin berteriak lebih kencang. Bukan lagi teriakan _fansgirling_, tetapi juga teriakan provokatif semacam, 'Ayo, kelas 1 A! Lawan! Lawan! Hancurkan lawanmuuuuu!' atau 'Mereka tidak begitu hebat kok! Kalian pasti bisaaa!' atau 'Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu jika kau membuat Antonio terluka lagi, Senior Kirklaaaannndddd!'. Yang untung saja, teriakannya barusan sedikit teredam oleh riuh rendah teriakan para siswi dan sebagian siswa lainnya yang turut melihat.

Antonio tampak menggiring bola.

"Kyaaa! Antonio! _Make a point_! _Make __**another **__point_!"

Antonio _passing _bola.

"O Tuhan! Kau sungguh keren Antonio!"

Antonio mengelak gesit dari incaran lawan.

"_That's awesomely awesome_!" oke, ini déjà vu sekali pada salah seorang Senior.

Antonio mencetak angka.

"ANTONIOOOO! ANTONIOOO! ANTONIOOO! ANTO—"

DUKH!

"Ow!"

"BERISIK!"

Dan Nesia tak pernah menduga, dari sekian banyak siswi yang juga berteriak _fansgirling_-an pada Antonio, kenapa harus Nesia satu-satunya yang dijadikan sasaran di mana Arthur melempar bola futsal dengan kesal.

Dan sungguh, cukup sakit. Apalagi kena muka.

Uh.

Andai saja saat itu salah satu teman sekelasnya tidak tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya dan segera menyeret lengannya untuk kembali ke kelas (dengan alasan sebelum Nesia di-_black list_ namanya dari pelajaran Filsafat), maka Nesia pasti akan dengan senang hati membalas perbuatan Arthur.

Jauh lebih sakit.

Misalnya, dengan lemparan tiga buku tebal yang tengah dipeluknya?

-oOo-

Benar saja dugaan Nesia dan perasaan cemas teman Nesia yang menyeret cepat-cepat Nesia.

Begitu mereka sampai di kelas, Pak Wright (2) langsung memelototi Nesia dengan sangar dengan wajah yang memerah marah. Dan Nesia hanya meringis lebar nan garing sebagai ekspresi rasa bersalah dan malunya.

Beruntunglah. Karena Nesia **hanya **dikenai hukuman membuat rangkuman dari 3 bab Filsafat dan dikumpulkan dua hari ke depan. Itu sih, cukup ringan daripada mendapati nilai ujian akhirmu di-diskon 30 persen dan kau terpaksa mengikuti ulangan perbaikan.

**Lovino Vargas **sempat menawarkan bantuan untuk membuatkan rangkuman satu-dua bab untuknya. Tetapi tentu saja, Nesia menolaknya. Selain karena Lovino tidaklah pantas untuk turut menanggung beban Nesia, juga karena pasti gagal ketika Pak Wright mendapati betapa berbedanya tulisan tangan mereka berdua.

Oh ya. Tentu saja. Tugas sialan itu harus ditulis tangan—demi Tuhan, di tengah kemajuan teknologi komunikasi dan informasi seperti ini!

Oleh sebab itulah, untuk menghindari hukuman yang lebih mendewa dari sang Guru Filsafat, Nesia menggunakan malam ini untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan sistem paling populer di antara para akademisi, yakni Sistem Kebut Semalam. Dua hari nyaris berlalu, dan besok pagi tugas tersebut akan dikumpulkan.

Jadi, gadis itu sudah mengurung diri di kamarnya semenjak sore demi membaca dan menulis. Membaca dan menulis. Begitu sampai kiamat—rasanya.

Bahkan ia tidak menghentikan kegiatannya saat pintu kamarnya terketuk dari luar, beberapa kali. Hingga pintu tersebut terbuka perlahan dan menampakkan wajah Chau yang melongokkan kepalanya dari celah pintu yang terbuka.

"Nes. Ada temanmu yang mencarimu."

"Bilang aku sedang sibuk," jawab Nesia tanpa menoleh. Masih anteng terduduk di meja belajarnya, "Nanti akan kutelpon lagi."

Dan Chau terlihat _sweatdropped_, "Dia datang secara fisik, bukan melalui telepon."

Hal itu sukses membuat kepala dengan rambut terkuncir kuda tersebut menoleh, lantas menatap heran ke Chau, "Lovino?"

Karena simpel saja. Hanya terdapat empat murid Hetalia High yang mengetahui di mana apartemennya. Pertama, Lovino—tapi tidak mungkin. Pemuda itu 'kan baru saja bilang dan mengajak Nesia untuk pergi membeli _daily needs _di Supermarket terdekat. Kedua, Feliciano—ini malah tidak mungkin lagi. Pemuda itu telah pindah tempat tinggal. Sekalipun datang kemari, pasti ia akan memberitahu Lovino terlebih dahulu, di mana kemudian Lovino memberitahu Nesia. Ketiga, Antonio—hhh. Sudahlah. Ia mungkin cukup sibuk dengan urusan Klub atau tengah bersama dengan… ck! Dan yang keempat—Arthur Kirkland. Tidak mungkin sekali, **banget**! Arthur mungkin ke sini hanya dengan dua kemungkinan saja. Pertama, dia sudah bosan hidup dan mengantar nyawa pada Nesia. Dan kedua, dia adalah orang **muka tembok** yang tak tahu malu untuk mampu mengunjungi kediaman orang yang sudah diludahi perbuatan baiknya.

Menjawab pertanyaan Nesia, Chau menggeleng pelan. Lantas mengucapkan satu kata yang membuat jantung Nesia melewatkan satu degupan.

"Antonio."

-oOo-

Nesia nyaris tidak mampu mengingat, kapan terakhir kalinya ia mendapati pemuda berambut coklat gelap tersebut, terduduk di sofa ruang tamunya.

Tidak.

Lebih tepatnya, kapan terakhir kali mendapati mereka berdua berada dalam jarak kurang dari satu meter—berdua saja.

Karena semua terasa terjadi sudah begitu lama. Semua terjadi di waktu yang dinamakan masa lalu. Semenjak kenyataan itu terkuak ke permukaan, menghancurkan tiap kepingan kecil harapan dan impian Nesia yang telah terangkai indah—layaknya dongeng antara Putri dan Pangeran berkuda.

Semua mimpi indahnya bertransformasi menjadi mimpi buruk—dan cukup membuat rasanya ia tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa lagi selain merasakan rasa perih. Pedih.

Bahkan seluruh air mata yang tertumpah rasanya tidak sebanding dengan luka yang menganga.

Luka yang ia rasakan—diam. Sepi.

Dan akhirnya, yang mampu Nesia lakukan hanyalah menerima.

"Hei, Nes."

Sungguh, tidaklah mudah untuk menghapus kenyataan akan betapa indahnya senyuman itu. Akan betapa suara itu selalu sukses membuat tiap tetes darahnya berdesir hangat. Akan jernih dan tulusnya tatapan mata tersebut.

Tidak mudah. Nesia sudah merasakan perasaan ini cukup lama—semenjak sepasang bola mata mereka saling bertemu dalam satu tatapan yang tidak disengaja. Perasaan ini bersarang terlalu cukup lama, untuk mampu sirna oleh kenyataan yang ia dapati dalam satu malam saja—tak peduli betapa menyakitkan dan kejamnya kenyataan tersebut terasa.

"Antonio," terasa begitu dipaksakan senyuman tersebut terlukis di bibir Nesia. Bahkan gadis itu memilih duduk di sofa di depan Antonio—membuat sepertinya, pemuda itu merasa bahwa jarak yang telah tercipta antara mereka, belum terhapuskan juga, "Tumben sekali kau datang?"

Separuh sarkastis, separuh tak tahu harus bicara apa dan bagaimana lagi.

Dan pemuda itu tersenyum kecil, "Aku bahkan terkejut kau tidak mengusirku dari sini sekarang, Nes."

Ah, ya.

Terkadang, menjauhi hal yang menyebabkan keburukan bagi kita, adalah bentuk proteksi diri kita sendiri dari hal tersebut, 'kan? Bukan Antonio yang buruk—perasaan Nesia pada pemuda itulah, yang Nesia pikir harus ia singkirkan.

Dan bagaimana lagi caranya selain menghindari untuk menatap mata itu lebih lama? Mencegah untuk mendengar tawa itu lebih jelas?

Waktu tiga minggu adalah waktu yang terlalu singkat untuk melupakan semua itu—sekaligus waktu yang terlalu lama untuk menahan rasa rindu dan ingin bersama.

Seperti dulu.

"K-kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" Nesia meringis kikuk, "Tentu saja kau diperbolehkan berkunjung kesini. Kapan saja."

Betapa pandainya lisan merangkai dusta.

"Benarkah?" dan betapa Nesia membenci sifat pemuda tersebut yang terlalu lugu untuk mampu membaca suasana, "Karena kupikir, selama ini kau membenciku—entah karena apa. Nes, Demi Tuhan. Kau membuatku bingung."

Sebuah senyum kecil terukir di bibir Nesia—tak tahu harus bagaimana dan berkata apa lagi.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak marah padaku, 'kan?" Andai seseorang bisa dibenarkan untuk merasakan amarah pada perasaan yang tidak bisa dipaksakan, "Aku bahkan telah bertanya pada Lovino—tentu saja, karena kau sepertinya, menurutku, lebih suka dekat dengannya," kedua alis Antonio melengkung ke bawah, sebelum ia menggerutu kesal, "Tetapi alih-alih menjawab, dia malah membentak-bentak dan mengumpatiku. Hhh… padahal aku hanya bertanya mengenai dirimu, 'kan?"

Sebegitu khawatir dan pedulinya-kah Antonio? Pada Nesia?

Sekalipun perasaan khawatir dan peduli itu tidaklah dalam arti yang sama dengan perasaan khawatir dan peduli yang Antonio rasakan untuk orang lain—perempuan lain.

Nesia tertawa pelan, "Kau tahu, itulah sifat Lovino."

Antonio mengendikkan bahu, lantas ia tersenyum lebar, "Haaahh… jika begini rasanya puas sekali, mengetahui bahwa kita baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

Nesia mengangguk mengiyakan, "Maaf jika aku membuatmu cemas, Antonio. Aku h-hanya sibuk dan kepikiran soal kompetisi. Kau tahu, Senior Kirkland begitu perfeksionis."

Dusta yang lain.

"Kau kemari hanya untuk hal ini, Antonio?" tanya Nesia.

Dan di saat itulah, Nesia dapati Antonio tertunduk sembari menggaruk tengkuknya.

Tertawa lirih dan terdengar begitu kikuk, sebelum menjawab, "T-tidak juga, sih. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."

Melihat ekspresi dan perilaku Antonio sekarang, Nesia langsung merasa déjà vu. Pada saat itu. Di lorong di depan ruang Klub Musik. Atau di halaman sebuah restoran Cina di kala malam menjelang musim gugur.

Ekspresi Antonio yang demikian, seolah bagaikan rangsangan yang membuat semua memori yang ingin terkubur, menyeruak kembali ke permukaan.

Dalam satu sentakan kuat.

"…Apa?" lirih Nesia berujar, seolah lebih dari separuh hatinya tak ingin mendengar apapun yang akan dikatakan pemuda di depannya.

Antonio menggantungkan pertanyaan Nesia selama beberapa menit. Menit-menit yang sungguh menyiksa bagi Nesia. Yang membuatnya merasa takut bercampur cemas. Seperti terdapat bom waktu yang berdetak keras di kedua gendang telinganya.

Dan bom waktu itu meledak dalam bentuk satu detakan jantung yang terlewatkan, ketika Antonio pada akhirnya membuka suara dan berucap, sembari memandang Nesia.

Tepat memandang kedua bola mata Nesia.

"Ada satu gadis yang aku sukai. Sangat suka."

Satu hembusan napas keras, terhela oleh Nesia yang tanpa sadar menahannya selama beberapa saat.

Ia tidak tahu, apa yang Tuhan rencakan padanya. Apa yang Tuhan rencanakan di balik semua ini. Mengirim Antonio datang kemari.

Menemuinya setelah sekian lama mereka tidak mengobrol layaknya teman akrab.

Dan tahu-tahu… tiba-tiba ia mendengar satu pengakuan yang paling tidak ingin ia dengar—sekalipun telah ia ketahui.

Pernyataan Antonio seketika bagaikan garam yang ditaburkan dalam hati Nesia yang menganga perih. Sebuah penegasan, pernyataan, tepat di hadapan Nesia. Langsung dari mulut Antonio sendiri. Seolah dengan semua ini, tak ada harapan lagi bagi Nesia. Tidak ada lagi.

Semua harapan, impian, dan perasaannya makin remuk tak berbentuk hanya oleh satu pengakuan singkat itu saja.

Antonio mengakui sendiri bahwa ia menyukai gadis lain.

Bukankah itu sama saja seperti mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menyukai Nesia?

Tidak suka.

Tidak pernah.

"Cukup mengejutkan, eh?" diam dan terpakunya Nesia disalahartikan oleh sang pemuda sebagai sebuah kekagetan, "_Well_, tidak heran, sih. Aku juga tidak pernah bercerita padamu," Antonio tertawa lirih sembari menunduk malu.

Melewatkan betapa keras Nesia menggigit ujung bibirnya—mencoba menahan luapan perasaan yang tiba-tiba menggunung di dalam dada.

Dan sewaktu-waktu, bisa terekspresikan lewat jatuhnya buliran air dari matanya.

Tidak.

Tidak boleh.

"B-bebegitukah?" Nesia berusaha sekuat mungkin membuat nada suaranya terdengar ceria, antusias, "Kenapa kau baru cerita padaku sekarang?"

Takdir kejam macam apa ini.

"Oh, jangan salah paham." Antonio tertawa lirih sembari menggerak-gerakkan kedua telapak tangannya, "Bukannya aku tidak percaya padamu. Hanya saja, aku bukanlah tipe orang yang pandai jujur pada perasaanku sendiri. Kau tahu… Ini cukup memalukan bagiku."

Sekali lagi, tertawa. Lirih. Semu.

"Haha. Antonio, apa yang memalukan dari perasaan itu? Kau tahu, semua orang, apalagi remaja seperti kita, sangat wajar merasakannya."

Cinta. Sakit hati. Kecewa. Rindu. Benci. Marah. Terluka.

Semua wajar terasakan di masa yang disebut masa paling indah ini.

"_Well,_ aku hanya takut kau akan mengejekku—mungkin," Antonio mengendikkan bahu, "Tetapi sekarang, aku memutuskan untuk memberitahumu. Aku merasa perlu menceritakan hal ini—pada teman dekatku. Tidak kuat dan tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi. Dan kau tahu, Lovino pasti hanya mengatai atau lebih buruk, mengusirku."

Ironis sekali, bukan?

Menjadi tempat penampung curahan hati dan perasaan cinta seorang pemuda yang dicintai, kepada perempuan lain.

Dan membiarkan perasaannya sendiri membusuk tanpa terketahui.

"Oh.. tetapi, pertama-tama, kenapa kau tidak kau ceritakan tentang dirinya, padaku?"

Padahal apa peduli Nesia?

Tidak ada. Untuk apa ia peduli pada hal yang justru memperburuk semuanya?

Pandangan Antonio tampak terlempar ke kanan dan ke kiri, seolah menimbang kata yang tepat untuk mengawali kisah singkat darinya. Namun akhirnya, pemuda tersebut menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan mulai berkata.

"Aku mengenalnya sejak kami bersekolah di satu SMP yang sama di Louisiana. Dia dua tingkat di atasku—seniorku. Pertama kali mengenalnya pun tidak sengaja. Aku hanya menuruti permainan dan tantangan bodoh teman-temanku untuk mendekatinya karena kau tahu, ia memiliki Kakak yang terkenal sangat protektif dan menakutkan bagi tiap laki-laki yang ingin mendekatinya."

Willem Van Hardt…

Pikiran Nesia langsung, meskipun sejenak, mengulas seorang pemuda berambut dengan gaya menyerupai kuncup tulip—seperti bunga Nasional negeri pemuda itu, Belanda.

"Dan tentu saja, aku menerima tantangan teman-temanku. Simpel sih. Hanya mengajaknya ngobrol dan mendapatkan nomor telponnya. Berhubung saat itu Kakaknya telah lulus SMP, dimana dia baru menginjak kelas 3 dan aku baru memasuki tahun pertama SMP-ku, aku bisa memenuhi tantangan itu dengan mudah. Tetapi, seperti drama atau novel klasik saja, aku terpesona padanya."

Kesepuluh jemari tangan Nesia mencengkeram kuat kain dari celana jeans yang dipakainya, bersama dengan ujung bibirnya yang tergigit keras.

Antonio menyukai Senior Bella semenjak mereka SMP. Tidak. Semenjak… hampir 4 tahun yang lalu.

Jika demikian, bukankah berarti perasaan Antonio begitu dalam? Begitu kuat. Begitu tegar. Hingga bertahan hingga sekarang.

Dan apalah arti perasaan yang mulai tumbuh di hati Nesia semenjak tak lebih dari setahun yang lalu!

"Bola matanya yang berwana biru, indah sekali. Matanya adalah bagian dari dirinya yang paling kusukai, kau tahu. Dia seperti memiliki pandangan seorang gadis kecil—dengan mata kucingnya, ia tampak begitu manis. Ah. Tuh, 'kan, aku jadi terdengar konyol dan _cheesy_ begini," Antonio tertawa kikuk sembari menggaruk tengkuknya. Terlihat jelas wajah pemuda itu tampak merona merah, "Intinya, sih, dia begitu sempurna bagiku. Terlalu sempurna, hingga sampai sekarang aku tidak mampu memandang gadis lain selain dirinya. Alasan itu juga sih, yang mendasari keinginanku untuk memasuki Hetalia High—aku tahu dia bersekolah di sini."

"…aku tidak mampu memandang **gadis lain** selain dirinya"?

O Tuhan, betapa sakitnya.

Sakit sekali.

"Tetapi aku tidak pernah sempat menyatakan perasaanku padanya—dia sudah keburu lulus, kau tahu. Dan ia sepertinya juga sudah mudah melupakan satu junior yang mendekatinya untuk meminta nomor telponnya—apa gunanya? Pasti aku bukan satu-satunya laki-laki yang melakukan tindakan tersebut. Tiada yang spesial, baginya. Tetapi aku berniat untuk menyusulnya. Aku mendaftar di Hetalia High dan pindah ke Carolina Utara—di sini. Dan kau tidak tahu, betapa senang dan bahagianya diriku ketika aku pertama kali melihatnya sebagai salah satu anggota Komite Disiplin waktu itu—apalagi saat mengetahui dia pembimbing kelompokku."

Dan Antonio tersenyum kecil dengan pandangannya yang tampak mengulas. Siapapun yang melihat pandangan itu, pasti bisa dengan yakin berkata bahwa hati pemuda tersebut tengah terlena.

"Kau ingat, saat kita disuruh Senior Kirkland untuk berpura-pura menjadi pasangan kekasih waktu di tengah taman saat itu? Aku bahkan nyaris menciummu, tahu?" Antonio tertawa lirih, sebelum melanjutkan, "Maaf, Nes. Tapi kau tahu, entah apa yang kupikirkan waktu itu. Aku melakukan semua itu hanya demi dirinya untuk menatapku—memerhatikanku."

'Dengan kata lain, kau memanfaatkan diriku untuk menarik perhatiannya? Mengombang-ambingkan perasaanku, membuatku jatuh cinta padamu… semua itu kau lakukan untuk menarik perhatiannya?'

Nesia tidak tahu, apakah hatinya bisa menjadi lebih sakit dan terluka dari ini.

Tidak tahu.

Yang ia tahu hanyalah rasa sakitnya. Terlukanya.

Begitu kuat—tak terkira.

"Aku juga mengikuti Klub Musik karena aku tahu, ia berada di sana. Dan aku sangat merasa bahagia ketika ia memuji permainan gitarku—untuk itulah aku berusaha berlatih keras, terutama saat perayaan Hari Kemerdekaan yang lalu. Dan berkat berada di klub yang sama, hubungan kami kian dekat. Kami sering pergi berdua. Bertukar nomor telepon dan saling mengirimi pesan satu sama lain. Sekali dua kali, aku juga pernah ke _apartment_-nya, menemaninya berbelanja dan apalah. Kupikir hubungan kami sudah lebih dari teman."

Cukup.

Nesia tidak ingin mendengar lagi.

Tidak ingin.

"Sebelum dia mengatakan padaku bahwa dia masih memiliki perasaan terhadap Senior Ludwig Beilschmidt. Hubungan yang tidak jelas—antara berpisah dan masih terikat. Ia juga tidak begitu yakin akan perasaannya padaku, dan memilih untuk mundur karena tak ingin menyakitiku jika suatu saat nanti ia ternyata lebih menyukai Senior Beilschmidt daripada diriku."

"…Cukup…," terlalu lirih bisikan itu terucapkan, hingga telinga Antonio tidak mampu menangkap getarannya.

Kepala pemuda itu yang tertunduk, membuat kedua matanya tak mampu menatap betapa nanarnya dua bola hitam kecoklatan yang menatapnya.

"… Kau tahu. Saat itu juga, aku merasakan duniaku hancur."

Suara Antonio terdengar lirih dan agak parau. Entah hilang kemana semua aura _love-sick _yang tampak jelas di ekspresinya tadi.

"Perasaan yang kumiliki semenjak nyaris 4 tahun lalu, seolah tiada berguna. Orang yang kucintai bahkan memiliki pria lain yang dicintainya. Tentu saja… apalah arti junior sepertiku dibandingkan dengan Senior seperti Senior Beilschmidt," Antonio tersenyum patah—senyum yang justru melambangkan perasaan terluka, "Senior Beilschmidt yang keren, disiplin, tegas, begitu _manly_ dan jelas mampu melindunginya. Apalah artinya diriku—dia bahkan tidak mengingat bahwa aku adalah junior yang meminta nomor teleponnya dahulu."

Sakit.

Demi Tuhan, sakit…

"Aku begitu mencintainya, Nes, hingga aku tak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi selain harus menceritakan hal ini ke orang lain. Sakit sekali rasanya, kau tahu?"

Mungkin Nesia tidak akan pernah tahu, sesakit apakah perasaan Antonio sekarang ini. Karena simpel saja, Nesia tidak mencintai Antonio selama nyaris empat tahun dan melakukan segala cara untuk bertemu dengan yang terkasih. Mungkin Nesia juga tak akan pernah bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika dirinya yang berada pada posisi Antonio.

Hanya satu yang Nesia tahu, rasa terluka yang ia rasakan juga tidak bisa dibilang ringan. Berat. Sakit.

Tak terkira.

Sekalipun perasaan ini tumbuh belum begitu lama.

Seterusnya, Nesia berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan air matanya. Menahan perasaannya.

Menahan ironisnya kenyataan yang ada: kenapa Antonio tetap memandang pada Senior Bella sedangkan disini, tepat di hadapan Antonio sekarang, adalah Nesia.

Dengan cintanya.

Dengan kasih tulusnya.

Mungkin tidak selama dengan perasaan Antonio terhadap Senior Bella.

Akan tetapi, andai saja pemuda itu memberi kesempatan, Nesia berjanji untuk mempertahankannya. Menjaganya.

Andai saja…

Dan malam itu, sepeninggal Antonio, tak ada yang bisa gadis itu lakukan selain mengurung diri di kamar. Melupakan tugas Filsafatnya. Melupakan makan malamnya.

Terkadang, menangis bisa menjadi pilihan terbaik—sekalipun tidak cukup untuk menyembuhkan luka.

-oOo-

Semuanya menjadi kacau.

Akibat ia menangis semalaman, tidak hanya kedua mata Nesia yang tampak begitu sembab dan bengkak, namun juga ia melupakan semua tugas wajibnya sebagai seorang pengenyam pendidikan: mengerjakan PR.

Tak hanya tugas Filsafat yang ia lupakan (demi Tuhan, menangis habis-habisan bisa menjadi obat tidur juga ketika telah kelelahan), tetapi juga PR Kimia yang akan diperiksa pada periode pertama hari ini.

Tetapi, sepertinya Nesia tidak memerdulikan semua itu. Jangankan peduli, ia datang ke sekolah juga seperti mayat hidup. Berjalan lesu, lelah, dengan kantung mata membengkak dan suara yang parau. Orang bodohpun pasti tahu bahwa gadis itu tengah memiliki suasana hati yang buruk, hingga hilang entah kemana aura _happy-go-lucky _yang selama ini dimilikinya.

Bahkan pertanyaan, "Apa kau ada masalah?" dari Lovino juga ia tepis dengan satu gelengan singkat.

Dan Lovino terdiam—tidak menuntut Nesia untuk terus terang kepadanya. Karena sekalipun gelengan Nesia seola menyatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, tetapi tatapan matanya tidak bisa berdusta.

Nesia sudah pasrah saja ketika Bu Evelyn (3) mendatangi satu persatu meja murid untuk memeriksa lembar PR mereka. Guru beriris mata hijau tersebut telah mengancam untuk mengeluarkan siapapun yang tidak mengerjakan PR, dari pelajaran Kimia kali ini dan minggu depan.

Tetapi, ketika Guru tersebut nyaris mencapai meja Nesia dan Lovino, Nesia mendapati satu buku tulis terlempar ke permukaan meja di depan Nesia.

Bersamaan dengan Lovino yang seketika berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Lovino?" gumam Nesia antara terkejut dan heran akan sikap pemuda tersebut.

"Pakai saja," jawab Lovino, "Aku sedang tidak berminat mengikuti pelajaran membosankan ini."

"Tapi—"

Ucapan Nesia terpotong oleh hardikan tertahan dari Bu Evelyn kepada Lovino yang telah melangkah keluar dari meja mereka.

"Kemana, Vargas?"

"Lebih baik aku keluar dengan kemauanku sendiri sebelum Anda suruh," ujar Lovino.

Nesia segera mengangkat buku tulis yang dilemparkan Lovino padanya tadi, "Tetapi Lovino, buku ini—"

"Kenapa? Buku itu milikmu, 'kan?" potong Lovino, "Aku tidak mengerjakan PR."

Dan pemuda itu melangkah keluar kelas.

Tanpa mengetahui bahwa pandangan Nesia mengikuti tiap langkah yang pemuda itu ambil.

Kenapa Lovino begitu….

"Boleh lihat pekerjaanmu, Nona Saraswati?"

Meski ragu dan merasa **sangat **berdosa, Nesia menyerahkan buku tulis yang berada di genggamannya.

'Lovino….' hanya nama pemuda itu yang Nesia gumamkan sepanjang sisa periode pelajaran Kimia.

-oOo-

Atap sekolah merupakan tempat klasik dan populer untuk merenung dan menenangkan diri—terutama bagi para murid yang wajar dirundung berbagai persoalan remaja.

Begitu pula dengan Nesia.

Kedua kakinya segera berlari keluar kelas begitu bel periode istirahat dimulai, berbunyi. Melewati banyak lorong dan meniti beberapa tangga, ia pun tidak berpikir dua kali untuk membuka pintu atap—hembusan angin seketika seolah menampar wajahnya begitu ia membuka pintu besi itu.

Dengan langkah sedikit tertatih, gadis itu segera menyandarkan diri pada pembatas atap sekolah. Kedua tangannya seketika mencengkeram pembatas itu dengan kuat, hingga buku-buku kukunya tampak memutih.

Dan tanpa melakukan apapun lagi, tanpa berpikir apa-apa lagi, kepalanya menunduk.

Ujung bibirnya tergigit. Seolah ingin menahan beban.

Tapi apa daya, isak itu akhirnya pecah.

Terdengar pelan di antara bunyi hembusan angin musim gugur yang menerpa kencang.

Hanya terisak.

Namun ia tahu pula, sebanyak apapun air mata, tak akan mampu menenangkan hatinya. Tak akan menyembuhkan lukanya.

Dan air mata itu, tak akan mampu membuat Antonio mencintainya.

Tidak akan.

-oOo-

Entah sudah berapa lama ia berada di sini, Nesia tidak tahu. Yang berputar-putar di otaknya layaknya kaset rusak, hanyalah Antonio, Antonio, dan Antonio. Senyumnya. Tawanya. Kedua bola matanya.

Sekaligus setiap kalimat yang teruntai jujur dan tulus, yang kemarin terucapkan. Tepat di depan Nesia.

Perasaan cintanya. Rindunya. Sakit hatinya. Terlukanya.

Semua tersampaikan dengan begitu sempurna hingga Nesia yakin bahwa pemuda itu tiadalah merangkai dusta—untuk apa? Antonio bukanlah tipe orang yang akan membual hanya karena masalah perasaan.

Tidak ada dusta.

"Hiks… Hiks…"

"_Ada satu gadis yang aku sukai. Sangat suka."_

Tiap kata tergema kembali di telinganya. Tiap kalimat. Tiap ekspresi.

Yang tak bisa Nesia respon dengan apapun selain menerima—menatap dan mendengarkan.

Tak peduli betapa tiap huruf yang merangkai bagaikan sembilu yang mencabik perasaannya. Tak peduli tiap gurat ekspresi seolah bagaikan garam yang tertabur di lukanya.

"Hiks… Hiks…"

"_Intinya, sih, dia begitu sempurna bagiku. Terlalu sempurna, hingga sampai sekarang aku tidak mampu memandang gadis lain selain dirinya. Alasan itu juga sih, yang mendasari keinginanku untuk memasuki Hetalia High—aku tahu dia bersekolah di sini."_

Harusnya, ia bisa mencegah perasaan ini dari dulu. Ia harus menahannya. Ia seharusnya bisa menduga, bahwa Antonio tidak mungkin memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya.

Bahwa cintanya akan bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Jika ia bisa menduganya, maka ia akan menahannya. Dan jika begitu, bukankah sakitnya tidak akan separah ini?

"Hiks… Hiks…"

"_Maaf, Nes. Tapi kau tahu, entah apa yang kupikirkan waktu itu. Aku melakukan semua itu hanya demi dirinya untuk menatapku—memerhatikanku."_

Kepala Nesia masih tertunduk. Bulir-bulirnya masih mengalir, jatuh menetes dari dagunya dan membentuk titik-titik kecil dan basah di lantai atap atau pembatas balkon yang dipegangnya.

Namun tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa lega.

Justru semakin parah.

Karena Antonio tidak tahu. Pemuda itu tidak tahu bahwa sekarang Nesia ada di sini. Menangis. Sendiri.

Antonio tidak tahu, seberapapun Nesia ingin dia untuk berada di sini.

"_Aku begitu mencintainya, Nes, hingga aku tak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi selain harus menceritakan hal ini ke orang lain. Sakit sekali rasanya, kau tahu?"_

Ironis sekali.

Mereka sama-sama terluka. Sama-sama kecewa.

Untuk alasan yang sama, tetapi juga berbeda.

Andaikan perasaan itu bisa dipaksakan… Mungkin Antonio bisa meninggalkan perasaannya yang berada dalam hatinya selama nyaris 4 tahun, dan belajar mencintai Nesia.

Atau kalau tidak… mungkin Nesia yang akan mundur dengan mengubur rapat-rapat perasaannya.

Andai semua itu bisa ia lakukan semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Pandangan Nesia tampak agak buram oleh air mata, ketika ia mendapati sebuah benda berwarna hijau, tampak berada di depannya.

"Maaf, aku baru ingat bahwa benda milikmu ini masih berada padaku karena waktu itu." (4)

Tak seperti biasanya, Nesia bahkan tidak menolehkan kepalanya ketika telinganya mendengar suara Arthur. Entah bagaimana pemuda itu bisa sampai di sini dan berdiri di samping Nesia, gadis itu tidak peduli.

Bahkan ia tidak menggubris sapu tangan miliknya yang disodorkan oleh Arthur.

"..P-pergi, aku ingin sendiri…" tanpa repot-repot menahan isaknya, Nesia berujar lirih. Kepalanya masih tertunduk—malah semakin tertunduk.

Hal terakhir yang paling diinginkannya adalah tampak lemah di mata Arthur. Karena Nesia berani bertaruh, pemuda itu pasti akan menjadikan semua hal ini sebagai bahan tertawaan dan hinaan konyol pemuda itu, di suatu saat nanti.

Pemuda tidak sensitif seperti itu…

Mana mungkin mengerti perasaannya.

Tidak mendapatkan respon, Arthur menarik kembali uluran tangannya dengan tetap menggenggam sapu tangan berwarna hijau muda tersebut, "Kau tahu, bel sudah berbunyi sepuluh menit yang lalu."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Aku juga tidak akan memaksamu untuk kembali ke kelas," ujar Arthur, "Aku juga tidak akan memaksamu untuk berbicara."

"_Aku begitu mencintainya, Nes, hingga aku tak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi selain harus menceritakan hal ini ke orang lain. Sakit sekali rasanya, kau tahu?"_

Kembali terngiang kalimat Antonio tersebut.

Bukankah sekarang sama dengan Nesia? Nesia juga terluka. Nesia juga begitu mencintai Antonio. Begitu mencintainya hingga sakit yang ia rasakan, sangat tidak terkira.

Menangis bukanlah satu-satunya obat yang bisa menuangkan perasaannya. Perasaan yang tidak diketahui oleh dunia—hanya oleh dirinya sendiri.

Tidak oleh Lovino. Tidak oleh Lily. Apalagi oleh Antonio.

Hanya Nesia.

Mungkinkah.. Mungkinkah perasaannya bisa sedikit lebih baik ketika ia membaginya? Ketika ia mengatakan semuanya? Ketika ia mengutarakannya lewat lisan?

Sama seperti Antonio, Nesia sekarang tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi. Pikirannya seolah mati. Hatinya serasa tidak berfungsi. Semua dikarenakan oleh luka yang menganga perih. Oleh perasaan indah yang justru memeluk ironi.

Jadi… mungkinkah…

"Aku tidak pernah menangis seperti ini, asal kau tahu," Nesia berusaha berbicara di sela isaknya. Suaranya terdengar parau dan mencicit oleh desakan air mata. Entah kepada siapa ia mengucapkan hal itu: pada dirinya sendiri atau Arthur.

Tetapi Nesia tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi.

"Aku selalu menjadi gadis yang tegar. Terakhir kali aku menangis adalah dua tahun yang lalu—hiks—Tetapi… Tetapi semua ini….hiks… berat. Terlalu berat," bahu gadis itu tampak naik-turun oleh isak tangis. Kesepuluh jemari tangannya semakin mencengkeram erat pembatas atap sekolah.

"…."

"_Am I being egoistic_?" tak sanggup lagi, Nesia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua telapak tangannya bersama dengan isaknya yang semakin terdengar keras, "_I just love him so much_. Hiks… _Too much_…" lanjutnya dengan suara teredam oleh tutupan kedua telapak tangannya.

Sebenarnya, Nesia tidak berharap bahwa Arthur akan memberi respon padanya. Untuk apa? Nesia sendiri juga tidak yakin bahwa dirinya tengah berbicara pada Arthur atau justru menggumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Jikapun merespon, pasti hanyalah kata sindiran dan hinaan yang akan diterima Nesia.

Ya, 'kan?

Mungkin tidak.

Karena, pelan tapi pasti, meski terlihat sangat ragu dan penuh dengan kebimbangan… perlahan, sebelah lengan Arthur terjulur.

Dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, direngkuhnya gadis di depannya itu ke dalam pelukan kedua lengannya.

Hanya itu.

Tanpa berbicara apa-apa lagi.

.

.

Hanya pandangan kedua _emerald _yang tampak sendu itulah, yang seolah mewakili kata yang terkunci.

Mungkin ini hanya perasaan simpati antar sesama rekan kompetisi, tetapi siapa yang peduli?

Kenyataannya Nesia merasakan dirinya terbawa pada kukungan yang hangat.

Penuh keraguan, tetapi di saat yang sama terasa memberikan kenyamanan.

Kedua lengan terasa melingkari bahunya.

Seolah secara tak lisan ingin berucap bahwa, 'Semua akan baik-baik saja.'

.

.

Dan Nesia tak menolak.

Kedua tangannya tampak terkulai lemas di kedua sisinya—ia tak membalas pelukan itu, namun juga tak menghindar.

Yang ia tahu ia membutuhkan kenyamanan, dan perlindungan dari perasaan yang begitu menghancurkannya.

Ketika tangisan tiadalah cukup.

Ia membutuhkan telinga lain untuk mendengar isaknya. Ia membutuhkan suara lain untuk mengatakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

Ia tidak bisa berdiri sendiri ketika hatinya sudah porak-poranda seperti ini.

Karena itu, Nesia hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bahu di depannya.

Memasrahkan dirinya dalam pelukan itu.

.

.

Dan pecahlah isak tangis keras—jauh lebih keras dari semua yang sudah ia tumpahkan.

.

.

Bersama dengan terdengarnya sebuah bisikan tertahan dan lirih.

Terdengar bersama dengan hembusan lirih angin musim gugur di siang hari.

"… Mengapa setiap aku bersamamu, aku hanya mampu melihat dua macam ekspresi darimu. Hanya dua. Marah padaku…"

Pelukan itu terasa sedikit mengerat.

"… atau menangis seperti ini."

Cukup lama mereka berdiri dengan posisi demikian.

Cukup lama pula suasana hanya terisi oleh hembusan angin dan isakan.

Hingga selanjutnya, entah bagaimana dan sejak kapan, Nesia dapati dirinya kembali sendiri di atap tersebut.

Tetapi kali ini, sebuah sapu tangan hijau muda berada dalam genggaman satu tangannya.

-oOo-

Jujur saja, perilaku Senior Arthur Kirkland meninggalkan impresi tertentu bagi juniornya, Annesia. Karena simpel, Nesia bahkan tidak pernah bermimpi, alih-alih mendapati, senior beralis setebal hutan amazon itu, menunjukkan sikap simpati padanya.

B—bahkan sampai pada tahap memeluk—uh! Tenggorokan Nesia rasanya tercekik saat ingin mengatakannya.

Karena simpel, kata "pelukan" dan "Arthur Kirkland" itu sama bodohnya dengan mensejajarkan kata "Komunis" dengan "Liberal". Artinya, tidak pernah nyambung dan tidak mungkin!

Wajar jika Nesia berpikir demikian, karena… coba deh, kapan mereka pernah berada dalam jarak yang dekat satu sama lain, dan tidak memaki dan menghina?

Tak ada 'kan? Jadi… berdua saja di atap sekolah di mana Arthur memeluknya—seolah menenangkannya, adalah hal yang Nesia bahkan tidak memiliki niat, untuk membayangkannya. Meskipun pemuda itu ujung-ujungnya juga pergi tanpa pamit (cowok macam apa yang nyelonong datang dan pergi kayak jelangkung begitu?!), tetapi tetap saja…

"… Mungkin dia bisa menjadi orang yang baik, kalau dia mau," gumam Nesia saat itu, ketika ia berjalan di lorong sekolah keesokan harinya. Dipegangan satu tangannya terdapat sebuah payung berwarna putih.

Payung Arthur yang masih berada padanya semenjak malam itu. Saat pemuda itu tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya dengan kondisi basah, dan menyerahkan payung tersebut pada Nesia yang meringkuk terisak menyesapi kepedihan atas kenyataan antara Antonio dan Senior Bella, yang baru ia dapati.

Dan Nesia baru membawa payung itu lagi sekarang—ia akan mengembalikannya. Bukannya apa, hanya saja sering kali ia lupa. Kalaupun dia ingat dan telah membawa, Arthur selalu mencari perkara dengannya bahkan sebelum Nesia sempat bilang terimakasih dan mengembalikan payungnya.

Nesia 'kan jadi dongkol duluan.

Oleh sebab itu, di sinilah ia berada. Di salah satu gazebo yang terdapat di halaman belakang perpustakaan. Kemarin ia tengah merasa _bad mood_ dan tidak mengacuhkan undangan Alfred untuk datang berdiskusi kelompok. Karena percuma saja jika raganya berada bersama Alfred dan Arthur, tetapi pikirannya tidak bersama mereka.

Melayang pada satu pemuda yang bahkan tidak akan pernah mengerti akan semua permasalahan Nesia.

Untuk itulah, sekarang Nesia memaksakan dirinya untuk datang. Ia sudah cukup merasa bersalah mendiamkan undangan Alfred kemarin. Oleh sebab itu, kini ia berniat untuk memenuhi undangan diskusi dari Alfred lagi.

Sekalian untuk mengembalikan payung Senior Kirkland dan mengucapkan terimakasih—tidak peduli betapa rasanya hal itu bagaikan mimpi.

"Apakah aku terlambat?" senyum lirih Nesia pada dua pemuda yang sebelumnya tampak sibuk berbincang. Gadis itu lantas mengambil tempat untuk duduk di sebelah Alfred.

"Oh, tidak Nes. Baru lima menit juga, kok," jawab Alfred sembari tersenyum lebar.

Aneh sekali ketika Nesia mendapati Arthur terdiam. Sejak kapan pemuda itu mentolerir keterlambatan bahkan satu menit saja?

Mungkin ini awal bagi perbaikan hubungan mereka—Nesia pikir. Dan Nesia bukanlah orang yang memiliki gengsi setinggi langit untuk mengucapkan kata terimakasih, bahkan kepada orang yang paling sering membuatnya jengkel setengah mati.

"Senior Kirkland," payung putih itu tersodorkan kehadapan Arthur, "Maaf aku baru mengembalikannya."

Tak hanya Arthur yang sedikit terkejut, namun Alfred malah menatap tak percaya. Wajar sih. Siapa yang menduga bahwa Arthur meminjamkan barang miliknya kepada orang lain, apalagi jika orang lain itu adalah lawan adu otot lehernya, seperti Nesia.

Dengan cepat menyahut payung itu dan menaruhnya di bangku sampingnya, Arthur mendecak kesal mendapati pandangan heran dan terkejut Alfred, "J-jangan berpikir apa-apa, Idiot! Aku hanya kasihan melihatnya meringkuk menyedihkan waktu itu saat hujan."

_Twitch_.

Jika suasana hati Nesia lebih baik, maka ia tidak akan sungkan-sungkan untuk balas memaki Arthur.

Menghela napas dalam-dalam, gadis itu kembali berucap, "Dan terimakasih kemarin saat di ata—"

"O-oh! Gimana nih, ada yang punya usul mengenai persiapan kualifikasi selanjutnya?" potong Arthur sembari membuka-buka buku tebal di depannya.

Mengacuhkan Nesia yang kini menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan menatap tidak suka.

Baruuuuu saja tadi Nesia berpikir bahwa Arthur adalah orang yang baik.

Tetapi, ajakan Arthur untuk langsung berdiskusi, teracuhkan oleh Alfred, yang kini justru menatap heran ke arah Nesia dan bertanya, "Nes? Kau tak apa-apa? Matamu terlihat sembab dan bengkak. Kau habis menangis, ya?" dengan nada yang terdengar seringan saat mengomentari cuaca.

"O—oh ya?" gumam Nesia tersenyum kecil, sembari mengusap-usap kedua matanya, "A-aku hanya kurang tidur, mungkin."

"Orang kurang tidur tidak mungkin memiliki suara serak seperti itu," jawab Alfred menyelidik, "Kalau kau mau, kau bisa menceritakan padaku. Kau tahu, kita teman, 'kan?"

Ucapan Alfred mendapat senyum miring dan pahit dari Nesia.

Pertanyaan simpel dan berindikasikan simpati dari seniornya tersebut, otomatis membuat upaya Nesia untuk membangun pertahanan diri, sedikit goyah kembali. Niat datang berdiskusi untuk melupakan semua, tetapi kini Alfred mengungkit-ungkit apa yang ingin sekali ia lupa.

Bukan salah Alfred juga sih—dia tidak mengerti apa-apa.

Tetapi tetap saja…

Ia rasanya belum mau bercerita. Tidak setelah ia bersusah payah untuk menenangkan perasaannya.

Suasana menghening, dimana Nesia tampak hanya menatap pangkuannya dengan pandangan sendu. Alfred yang terdiam—seolah menanti jawaban Nesia atas pertanyaannya. Dan Arthur yang melirik dengan ekspresi seolah-olah ia tengah berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

"Nes?" bujuk Alfred ketika mendapati gadis itu terdiam, "Kau tak apa—"

"Ehem! Aku tak sengaja melihat papan pengumuman untuk kelas 1, mengenai hasil nilai ujian tengah semester minggu lalu," Arthur berdeham di saat kesunyian menggantung di udara sekitar mereka. Dan jujur, Nesia sangat bersyukur bahwa pemuda itu secara tak langsung, menyelamatkannya dari kewajiban menjawab pertanyaan dari Alfred yang masih menatap penasaran pada Nesia, "Dan apa-apaan itu, nilaimu? Yang mendapat A hanya dua mata pelajaran?"

Oke, Nesia tahu bahwa yang tengah dibicarakan Arthur adalah dirinya. Siapa lagi? Tidak ada murid kelas satu disini selain dirinya.

Tetapi sekali lagi, Nesia tidak berada dalam _mood _yang bagus untuk meladeni ucapan konyol Arthur—mungkin, belum.

"Pengumuman?" tanya Alfred, "Ah, sial. Aku bahkan lupa melihat nilaiku!" pemuda itu, dengan mudah mengikuti perubahan alur pembicaraan.

Puji syukur Tuhan.

"Coba kau lihat nilai dia," Arthur menunjuk Nesia dengan dagunya, "Memang sih, banyak nilainya yang AB. Tetapi tidakkah memalukan jika Filsafat saja mendapat BC? Pfft!"

_Twitch._

"Sudahlah, Arthur. Bukankah dahulu saat kelas 1, pelajaran Senimu bahkan mendapat nilai C?"

"A—apa—dasar Idiot!" maki Arthur keras pada Alfred yang meringis lebar, "Itu 'kan karena aku tidak sempat belajar sebelum ujian. Tugas OSIS sialan memaksaku untuk—ck! Demi Tuhan aku akan merobek mulutmu jika kau tidak berhenti meringis begitu!"

"Aku 'kan hanya mengungkap fakta," Alfred membela diri, "Lagipula, berhentilah mencari gara-gara dengan Nesia. Kau ini… sudah berbulan kita bekerja sama dan kau tidak bisa merubah sikapmu?"

"Kenapa harus aku yang kau salahkan!" Arthur tidak terima, "Gadis itu juga tidak memiliki respek pada seniornya sendiri!"

_Twitch_ lagi.

"Aku tahu Annesia gadis yang baik—"

"Dan kau ingin berkata bahwa aku adalah laki-laki yang buruk? Oke. Setidaknya aku tidak seidiot dirimu."

"Hei," Alfred melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah, tidak suka, "Kenapa aku jadi yang kau salahkan?"

"Karena kau terdengar seolah-olah membela orang yang mendapatkan nilai C di pelajaran semudah Filsafat, dan mengatai diriku yang sudah mengenalmu semenjak kau kecil."

_Twitch_ lagi.

Oke!

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Arthur saat ia menolong Nesia kemarin. Mungkin pemuda itu memiliki rencana busuk di balik semua itu—logis sekali 'kan, dengan orang sepragmatis Arthur? Tidak mungkin ikhlas. Tidak mungkin tulus.

Karena nyatanya, setan tetep saja setan. Semua kebaikan setan hanyalah tipu daya yang menyeretmu ke neraka!

Seperti sekarang.

"Ada apa denganmu?!" maki Nesia kesal ketika ia tidak kuat lagi menahan rasa jengkelnya.

Terlalu jengkel, sekarang. Begitu jengkel hingga rasanya ia ia tidak bisa berpikir apapun selain membalas makian Arthur.

Tidak juga pikirannya mengenai Antonio dan semua kelumit antara mereka berdua.

"Maaf saja, tetapi aku bukan Einstein!" sergah Nesia kesal.

Tuhan… betapa mudahnya Arthur memancing emosinya seperti ini…

Dari Nesia rasanya ingin mati gegara Antonio, kini gadis itu ingin tetap hidup untuk merancang pembunuhan berencana pada pemuda alis tebal itu.

"Hah! Lihat? Dia bodoh, 'kan?" seringai Arthur, "Sejak kapan Einstein dikenal sebagai Ahli Filsafat?!"

"Grrrrr….," Nesia menggeram kesal mendapati bahwa dirinya dikatai mentah-mentah—sialnya, itu benar, "Setidaknya nilai seniku mendapat AB!"

"Huahahaha!" Alfred tertawa keras mendengarnya, menjadikan pemuda itu lantas mendapat sial akibat jitakan keras Arthur di kepalanya.

"Jika saat itu aku belajar, aku pasti bisa mendapatkan A, kau tahu!"

"Aku bahkan mendapatkan nilai AB tanpa belajar, kok!" Nesia menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Huahahaha!" dan Alfred hanya ketawa-ketiwi dengan begitu keras, hingga pemuda itu memegangi perutnya, "Sudahlah, Arthur. Semua hal yang berhubungan dengan kreativitas dan imajinasimu itu hanya berujung pada petaka—seperti keahlian memasakmu—ow!"

"Diam, brengsek!" maki Arthur kesal setelah puas membuat benjolan kecil di kepala Alfred.

Wajahnya memerah marah bersama dengan matanya yang menyipit keki. Tanpa mampu membalas ucapan Nesia.

Dan entah kenapa, saat melihat ekspresi berang bercampur malu dari Arthur, Nesia rasakan kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik membentuk satu simpul senyuman.

Entah mengapa, rasanya begitu senang ketika mendapati dirinya, untuk **pertama kalinya**, memenangkan adu argumen dengan Seniornya tersebut.

Alasan yang konyol dan kekanakan untuk merasa senang, sih sebenarnya.

-oOo-

* * *

(1) OC :P

(2) Idem ama yang di atas :p

(3) Ideeeeeeemmmmm

(4) Inget ga, chapter di mana Nesia nolongin Arthur setelah doi dikeroyok preman Pasar Senen (?) di gang sempit itu? Itu 'kan sapu tangan Nesia kelempar ke mukanya si Alis kece itu tuh. Semoga masih inget -_- Ke depannya, banyak chapter Absurdities yang menuntut (?) pembaca untuk mengingat beberapa scene yang udah terjadi di beberapa chapter sebelumnya :D

* * *

Beberapa misteri (?) selama ini telah terungkap :D

1) Terkait perasaan Antonio sebenarnya ke Nesia

2) Terkait kenapa Antonio iya-iya saja dan pasrah di-_bully _Arthur saat MOS dulu. Yup, _for the sa__ke of Bella's attention _:'D

3) dll deh. Lupa :p

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

"Dengan begini, rambutmu tidak akan berantakan lagi, 'kan? Kau bisa menggenggam tanganku jika anginnya makin kencang dan kau kedinginan."

**.**

"Kau tahu, Antonio? Kau tahu… Sudah lama aku ingin memukulmu—seperti tadi."

"Lovi—"

"Lama. Aku ingin sudah sejak **lama sekali**."

.

"M-menurutmu, bagaimana caranya untuk sembuh dari p-patah hati? Setidaknya untuk merasa terhibur dan lupa sejenak?"

.

"Aku masih ingat Antonio pernah berkata padaku akan satu hal. Ia bersedia melakukan apapun untuk tetap bersama kalian. Apapun. Sekalipun itu mengorbankan kebahagiaannya. Apapun—asal kalian memberikannya kesempatan untuk mengetahui apa yang harus ia lakukan."

* * *

**Pojok Review. _Monggo_~**

**Updatenya lama banget /** Iya. Huhu. Sorry /menangisdibawahsinarbulan **/ DenNor ditunggu/** :'D **/**** Saya bikin fanart LoviNesia lho/** MAU LIAAAAATTTT /ganyante**/ Arthur buruan maju, ntar disangka gay, lho/** Iya, Thur. Buruan maju ke Yang Maha Kuasa /dor** / Emoticon-nya kebanyakan/** Iya, pengen sisipin humor dimana saya bisa jelasin ekspresi mereka secara simpel, sih :/** / Nesia kok rada alay ya?/** Yang alay bukan Nesia, tapi saya /bangga /dor** / Rikues yuri TaiNes, dong?/** Errr... /purapurapingsan** / Buat Tonio jadi merasa bersalah/** Um, bisa, ga, ya :D** / Vash unyuuu/** Vash bilang, "cowok itu ga cocok dengan kata 'unyu' 'cute' 'manis' 'kiyut' dan sebangsanya" sambil nge-dor saya** / UKNes makin soswit/** Sip** / Aku jadi punya semangat buat bikin fic yang bagus/** Wah, terimakasih. Kamu berlebihan, fic saya ini alay dan penuh dengan keabsurdan, sesuai dengan judulnya :'D** / Tambahin fanservice SpaMano/** Oke-oke /menghelanapas** / Nesia polos banget, ya?/** :D** / Adegan Nesia dan Arthur jatuh epic banget/** I-iya :D /buruburubrowsingartikataepic** / Kayak kehidupan pas di SMP ceritanya/** Haha, baguslah (?)** / fanservice USUK-nya mantap Kakak/** Kau tidak mengerti bahwa saya mengetiknya dengan perjuangan dan air mata /alay** / Yang ngirim surat itu si Arthur?/** Coba tebak :D** / Chapter depan panjangin ceritanya/** Ini udah lebih panjang dari kemarin :D** / Yang nulis surat itu Vash?/** Coba tebak :D** / I love you dis; Je t'aime, Dis; Aku padamu/** I love you too~ /inificsejakkapanjadiajangconfessing** / Suratnya itu dikirim tiap hari atau pas Nesia siaran doang?/** Gak pas Nesia doang, kok. Di chapter-chapter sebelumnya kan udah dijelasin kalau surat itu rajin nyambangin Klub Radio. Dan seperti kata Nesia kemarin, surat itu membuat seluruh Klub Radio penasaran (baca: kepo). Hayooo. Ga merhatiin deskrip, yaaaa :p** / Payung Arthur udah dibalikin belum?/** Udah, buk~** / Aku ketinggalan 3 chapter sekaligus gegara update-nya** **cepet/** Saya jadi dilemma nih T.T** / Suratnya itu ditulis Lovino, ya?/** Ayo tebak~ Tebak~ Tebak yang ngirim adalah tokoh dari fandom sebelah juga gak papa (siapa tahu kapan2 saya ubah fic ini jadi crossover) :p** / DIS udah tamatin nih cerita cuma sengaja update dikit-dikit, ya?/** Hehe, enggak kok :x** / Aku jadi suka SwissIndo/** :D** / 'faktor lain' itu maksudnya RL atau koneksi inet?/** Bentooooollll /dilarakpromosioi** / Kalau discontinued atau hiatus, tolong cantumin di profil, ya/** GAK AKAN hiatus, kok :D** / Aku jadi secret admirermu boleh ga?/** Jadi obvious admirer juga boleh :D** / deskrip dan feelnya** **dapet/** Makasih~ Saya dapet nilai A di Filsafat ga sebegini senengnya ketimbang saya dapet pujian dari kamu :D** / Suka sifat Nesia yang berpikir negatif biar ga di-PHP-in Arthur setelah dia di-PHP-in Antonio/** Hoho** / Ada typo. Yang bener kemeja, bukan kejema/** Wah, sejak kapan pemerintah ganti kosakata tersebut tuh? :D /dikemplangKBBI **/Saya suka kejutan Anda/** Terimakasih :)** / kapan ada NetherNesiaUK?/** :O

* * *

**Jika faktor-faktor lain tetap dan sama**, maka kecepatan dan banyaknya review Anda berbanding lurus dengan kecepatan update saya (Storm, 2013)

* * *

Muuchy, Qaqaaaa~

Salam Absurd,

DIS


	23. Twenty Three: An Not So Absurd Hate

**Berhubung ada waktu luang plus review dari kalian sangat kece membahana, saya update ini deh :) Sorry jika miss/typos bertebaran. Saya udah reread, tapi ga begitu teliti :/  
**

* * *

**_Guidance_:**

**Kompleks gedung A: Tempat di mana para murid kelas 1, dan sebagian kelas 2, belajar secara formal**

**Kompleks gedung B: Tempat di mana para murid kelas 3 belajar secara formal**

**Kompleks gedung C: Tempat di mana para murid kelas 2 belajar secara formal**

**_Character_:**

**Nesia, Antonio, Lovino, Lily, Feliciano, Mei: kelas 1**

**Arthur, Alfred, Tiino, Vash: Kelas 2**

**Francis, Gilbert, Elizaveta, Bella, Andrew, Ludwig, dan karakter2 lain: kelas 3**

**Chau dan Maria: _Excluded_**

**Semoga membantu :D**

* * *

Pandangan gadis itu luruh pada tanah yang ditapaki kedua kakinya yang berbalut _boots _berwana perak separuh tungkai kaki.

Pemandangan sore hari waktu itu begitu indah—sejujurnya. Langit yang berwarna kelabu dengan satu-dua garis warna jingga di balik awan-awan tebal, menandakan bahwa sang surya telah nyaris tenggelam di peraduannya. Barisan burung tampak membentuk koreografi tarian alam di atas langit sana—hitam, tampak sepadan dengan kelabunya kanvas di atas sana.

Sesekali angin dingin berhembus, menerbangkan dedaunan dari pepohonan yang masih bertahan. Berwarna kuning atau coklat, luruh dari ranting yang tampak mengering. Melayang lirih di udara. Terjatuh menyentuh tanah, lantas kembali tersapu oleh hembusan sapu alam.

Sejujurnya, sore itu sangatlah indah—jika **Annesia Saraswati** bisa sedikit mengangkat muka tertunduknya untuk menikmati suasana sekitar.

* * *

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Picture (c) Sakurazaka Ohime**

**I just own the plot **of the story and** I don't gain any commercial advantages **by publishing this fic**.**

**Warning: AU, Human Name, High School, OC, OoC yang mendewa, **(highly possible)** crack pairs, **(a lil')** Nesia-centric, **but** no Mary Sue/Gary Stu **I assure you :D **totally absurd.**

**Pairing: **Anda bisa menebak sendiri mana yang _**main pairing**_, dan mana yang sekedar _**hints **_dan _**fans service **_:p

**Ini murni dari pemikiran saya. ****Maaf jika kebetulan ada kesamaan ide**** karena setting gakuen sangat banyak di FHI. Itu tidak disengaja :D**

Long Live FHI and **Say NO to Plagiarism! **Mari** berkarya dengan hati dan imajinasi :D**

**Maju FHI!**

**Happy reading**

* * *

"… Kau pernah bilang bawah musim gugur adalah musim kesukaanmu," bukan pertanyaan, melainkan sebuah pernyataan yang terucapkan pelan dari mulut **Lovino Vargas** yang berjalan pelan di sampingnya.

Memecah kesunyian yang mengiringi langkah mereka hingga beberapa menit ini. Karena Nesia sendiri, entah bagaimana, kehilangan semangatnya untuk bercerewet ria seperti biasanya.

Lagipula…

Entah sejak kapan terakhir kali Nesia menghabiskan waktu berangkat dan pulang bersama dengan pemuda lain beriris _emerald _dan tawa riangnya.

Selalu hanya ada Lovino.

Hanya Lovino.

"Tapi kukira tidak sedingin ini," sahut Nesia tanpa mengangkat wajahnya. Semakin dalam ia menelungsupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada saku mantel tebal berwana merahnya.

"Tetapi kau tetap bisa melihat banyaknya daun yang berguguran—bukankah itu alasanmu menyukai musim ini?" tanya Lovino menambahkan.

Nesia tersenyum lirih sembari merapikan poninya yang sedikit berantakan oleh hembusan angin, "Tetapi dingin. Aku suka melihat daun berguguran dari tempat yang hangat."

Sejenak, Lovino tampak terdiam. Namun pemuda itu kemudian berucap lirih, "Aku tahu tempat yang bagus untuk melihat daun berguguran. Juga nyaman..." menghela napas lirih, "Jika kau mau tentu saja."

Kesepuluh jemari Nesia mencengkeram bagian dalam saku mantelnya, sebelum ia berujar pelan, "Kalau begitu, harusnya saat-saat seperti itu dihabiskan dengan kita bertiga—dengan A-Antonio."

Bunyi gemerasak terdengar ketika sebelah kaki Nesia menginjak sekumpulan daun kering di jalan, "Dia sudah sangat jarang lagi bersama kita."

Nesia menggigit ujung bibirnya sendiri, sedikit menyesali dirinya yang entah kenapa, membawa-bawa nama **Antonio Carriedo** dalam perjalanan pulang kali ini.

Tidakkah cukup ia bersedih?

Tidakkah puas ia menangis?

Kapan ia bisa bangkit jika setiap saat hanya pemuda itu yang terpikirkan olehnya? Hanya namanya bergema di telinga Nesia. Hanya tawanya yang berulang-ulang terulas di pikirannya. Hanya suaranya.

Sekaligus, hanya setiap kalimat penyataan cinta tulusnya—pada gadis lain.

Padahal demi Tuhan, semuanya telah terjadi dua hari yang lalu.

Dua hari ia menangis. Dua hari ia merenung. Dua hari pula ia bersedih!

"… Mungkin dia tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan klubnya," respon Lovino terdengar lama, seolah pemuda itu menimbang-nimbang apa yang sebaiknya harus terucapkan.

Tetapi, pasti mereka juga sudah mengerti, bahwa bukan klub yang menjadi permasalahan bagi mereka. Terutama, bagi Nesia.

"… Lagipula, dia lebih sering membawa motornya, 'kan, daripada berjalan kaki bersama kita?" semakin mencicit suara Nesia bersama dengan semakin ia menundukkan wajahnya. Berharap agar poninya mampu menyembunyikan ekspresi apapun yang tergambar di sana.

Kedua tangannya mengepal dalam sakunya.

Bertahan, bertekad untuk bertahan.

Ini memang menyiksa, tetapi sudah berapa kali ia menangis dalam dua hari ini? Ia berharap bahwa air mata manusia mampu mengering—sehingga ia tak perlu tampak lemah oleh buliran seperti itu. Sekalipun hatinya sangat rapuh, setidaknya, matanya tak akan sembab. Ia tak akan terisak. Ia tak akan lagi menangis.

Dan mungkin, ia akan mampu bertahan lebih baik lagi.

Tetapi… rasanya…

Nesia menghela napas dalam-dalam untuk menangkan dirinya. Ia merasakan lagi pertanda ini.

Saat dadanya terasa amat sesak. Saat hatinya terasa amat berat. Ketika ia pikir ia ingin melepas semua dan tak menahannya.

WUUSSSHH…

Angin bertiup dengan agak kencang menerpa mereka—cukup kencang hingga membuat rambut mereka sedikit teracak oleh hembusannya.

Cukup kencang. Dan dingin.

"A-aduh, rambutku berantakan," suara parau itu terdengar kembali, bersama dengan satu telapak tangan yang merapikan poninya, "… Hiks… A-Aku jadi keli-lipan 'kan…hiks… Haha.."

Dan ia terisak tertahan.

Bahkan di tawa yang terdengar begitu serak dan terpaksa, isak itu jelas terdengar.

Tetapi, siapapun pasti mengerti dan paham bahwa orang tidak akan sampai terisak hanya karena angin yang berhembus kencang hingga membuat kelilipan oleh rambut yang berantakan.

Tidak.

Begitu juga dengan Lovino—mungkin.

Karena pemuda itu lantas tampak melirik pada gadis yang tertunduk dan berjalan di sampingnya, sebelum kemudian melepaskan lilitan syal dengan warna sesuai warna bendera kebanggan bangsa Italia, dari lehernya.

Dan menudungkannya ke kepala Nesia hingga menutupi separuh wajah dari gadis itu. Kemudian melilitkan perlahan ujung syal itu, di leher Nesia.

Hanya Lovino dan Tuhan yang mengerti apa arti tatapan sayunya yang terarah pada gadis tersebut.

Gadis yang semakin jelas terdengar tengah terisak tersebut.

"… Dengan begini," ujar Lovino lirih, "Dengan begini, rambutmu tidak akan berantakan lagi, 'kan?" ujar Lovino pelan, "Kau bisa menggenggam tanganku jika anginnya makin kencang dan kau kedinginan."

Dan mereka kembali berjalan.

Terdiam.

Tanpa kata.

.

Sebelum perlahan tapi pasti, Lovino merasakan sebelah tangannya tergamit. Terlingkupi oleh jemari yang saling bertemu dengan ruas-ruas jemarinya.

Melingkarinya, dan membentuk satu simpul genggaman yang kuat.

Kuat.

Dan sedikit bergetar hebat, bersama dengan kepala yang semakin tertunduk dan bahu yang mulai tampak, meski samar, bergetar.

.

Meski tanpa ada suara yang terdengar, meskipun isak itu teredam, tetapi genggaman tangan yang bergetar itu seolah menyatakan semuanya.

Semuanya, meski tanpa ada lisan yang terucap.

Dan Lovino hanya membalasnya dengan gamitan yang hangat.

Bersama dengan rahangnya yang mengatup keras—seolah ingin menahan untuk tidak menghancurkan sesuatu sebagai objek pelampiasan perasaannya.

.

.

Suasana sepi itu terpecah oleh teriakan yang cukup keras—dari arah belakang mereka.

"Lovino! Annesia! Tunggu!"

Bicara soal 'objek pelampiasan'…

Tanpa menolehpun, Nesia tahu siapa yang kini tengah berada di belakang mereka. Langkah kaki siapa yang kini terdengar berlari menyusul mereka.

Suara yang amat ia kenal—terlalu amat ia kenal.

Yang dahulu selalu ingin didengarnya, tetapi sekarang sungguh ingin dihindarinya—setidaknya, untuk sekarang.

Untuk sekarang saja.

"Hei, tunggu!"

Benar saja.

Antonio berhasil menyusul langkah mereka, dan kini tampak berjalan di samping Nesia. Menoleh ke samping, ke arah Nesia, sembari berjalan, pemuda itu bertanya dengan napas tersengal-sengal, "Kalian kenapa? Tumben sekali tidak menungguku?"

Menunggu?

Sejak kapan kau ingin ditunggu? Mungkin itulah yang akan dikatakan Nesia jika ia mampu mengangkat wajahnya. Terimakasih pada syal Lovino yang menudunginya, Antonio tidak akan mampu melihat ekspresi Nesia yang seolah-olah menyatakan betapa gadis itu merasa marah sekaligus terluka.

Kenapa harus menambah perih?

Tidak bisakah Antonio membiarkannya sendiri? Kenapa harus mengikuti Nesia? Kenapa harus dan harus hadir di dekat Nesia di saat gadis itu tak ingin apapun selain menyendiri darinya?

Nesia merasakan pegangan Lovino di jemarinya mengerat.

"Lovino! Bukankah aku sudah mengirimu pesan bahwa hari ini aku ingin pulang bersama kalian?" tanya Antonio heran pada Lovino yang bahkan tidak menoleh atau memberikan pandangan sebelah mata, kepada kedatangan Antonio, "Kau membaca pesanku, 'kan?"

"Aku lupa," jawab Lovino singkat dan tanpa menoleh.

"Tapi—"

Cukup!

Nesia merasa tidak sanggup lagi.

Gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya, bahkan sedikit berlari. Tidak ada hal yang paling diinginkannya sekarang selain menghindar dari Antonio.

Tuhan… rasanya sakit sekali.

Sakit.

Nesia hanya ingin menenangkan diri. Hanya itu!

"Nes! Tunggu! Ada apa?" sebelah telapak tangan Antonio berhasil melingkari satu lengan Nesia.

"…pas," cicit Nesia sembari berusaha menghentakkan lengannya dari pegangan Antonio.

"Nes—"

"Lepas!"

Dan isak itu pecah sudah, bersamaan dengan Antonio yang membalik paksa tubuh Nesia untuk menghadap ke arahnya.

Tetapi, sebelum pemuda berdarah Spanyol tersebut mampu melihat semuanya, satu hantaman keras mendarat di wajahnya.

Cukup keras, hingga menimbulkan bunyi "bukh!" yang cukup terdengar jelas di sore waktu itu. Cukup keras, hingga membuat si objek hantaman, terjatuh duduk dengan kasar, di tanah.

Dan cukup keras, hingga membuat Lovino menghembuskan napas keras-keras sembari menunjukkan barisan giginya melalui kedua rahangnya yang terkatup keras. Dengan satu telapak tangannya yang masih mengepal kuat.

Mendengar suara pukulan, Nesia terkejut dan ingin mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk untuk melihat. Tetapi sebelum ia berhasil melakukan hal demikian, sebelum ia menampakkan wajahnya yang telah lusuh bersimbah air mata, sebuah gaya terasa menekan belakang kepalanya…

… dan membawa kepala itu ke dada Lovino yang tampak naik-turun dengan berat dan cepat-cepat.

Seolah dengan demikian, Lovino tak ingin Antonio mengetahui betapa rapuh dan porak-porandanya perasaan Nesia yang tergambar jelas di wajah dan ekspresinya.

Seolah dengan demikian, Lovino kembali menjadi tempat di mana Nesia memperoleh perlindungan.

Kenyamanan.

Perlindungan dari apapun yang mampu menyakitinya.

Seperti selama ini.

Selalu. Seperti selama ini.

"…Lovino…," suara Antonio terdengar begitu menyimpan perasaan yang campur aduk, di telinga Nesia. Antara kaget. Tidak percaya. Tidak mengerti.

Dalam dekapan Lovino, Nesia mampu mendengar jelas suara hembusan napas pemuda itu yang terhela kuat-kuat baik dari hidung dan mulutnya.

"Kau tahu, Antonio?" untuk pertama kali ini, Nesia mendengar Lovino menyebut Antonio dengan panggilan selain _Bastardo_, Bajingan, Brengsek, atau panggilan khas yang diberikan oleh Lovino pada orang lain, "Kau tahu… Sudah lama aku ingin memukulmu—seperti tadi."

"Lovi—"

"Lama. Aku ingin sudah sejak **lama sekali**."

Dan hanya satu kalimat terakhir yang terteriakan oleh Lovino, sebelum ia membawa Nesia yang masih berada dalam pelukan sebelah lengannya, kembali melangkah.

"Aku bersumpah aku akan membunuhmu jika kau bernyali melangkah barang sedikit saja, untuk mengikuti kami!"

Hanya menurut, itulah yang dilakukan Nesia.

Tak peduli seberapapun ia ingin kembali dan memeriksa apakah Antonio terluka.

Akan tetapi…

Lovino sudah bertindak sejauh ini. Entah kenapa ia melakukan semua ini—mungkin ia terlalu jengkel akan sikap Antonio yang sedikit 'memaksa' kepada Nesia tadi. Dan Lovino merupakan tipikal orang yang mudah terganggu.

Tetapi, sekalipun demikian, berapa sering Antonio 'mengganggu' pemuda itu? Dari hal yang dibiang becandaan hingga yang benar-benar serius menjengkelkan?

Dan baru kali ini saja, Nesia dapati sebuah hantaman keras melayang ke wajah lawan.

Lovino begitu baik. Begitu mampu memberikan Nesia penenangan. Keyakinan akan adanya perlindungan baginya.

Sering Nesia berpikir satu hal, ketika ia menyadari dan merasakan semua sikap Lovino terhadapnya selama ini. Satu pemikiran yang kerap terlintas.

Andaikan saja perasaan bisa dipaksakan, maka Lovino pasti menjadi daftar orang pertama yang begitu ingin dicintainya.

Andai saja.

Jika demikian, mungkin semua bisa menjadi lebih baik.

Jauh lebih baik.

-oOo-

Semenjak sore itu, Nesia dapati hubungan antara dirinya, Lovino, dan Antonio, semakin memburuk. Jauh **lebih **buruk.

Jarak yang tercipta semakin melebar. Seperti ada pembatas yang memisahkan antara mereka bertiga—antara Nesia dan Lovino, dengan Antonio. Tidak hanya mereka sekarang, bahkan tidak pernah saling berangkat dan pulang bersama, namun juga ketika bertemu, terdapat kuasa yang membuat mereka seolah enggan menyapa satu sama lain. Jika pun mereka berhasil menyapa, maka yang terdengar hanyalah kalimat singkat dan basa-basi seperti 'Hai' atau sekedar senyuman kecil.

Seperti mereka adalah orang asing yang tidak saling mengenal.

Bahkan, seorang _carefree _dan _easygoing _seperti Antonio, lama-kelamaan juga menyadari bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan mereka bertiga. Bahwa dirinya terjauhi. Bahwa dirinya seolah tidak diinginkan. Mungkin itulah alasan pemuda itu kehilangan aura ceria dan _happy-go-lucky_ miliknya ketika berpapasan dengan kedua sahabatnya. Dan mungkin itu juga yang membuat pemuda itu berhenti mengirimi pesan kepada mereka berdua.

Dan hanya memberikan pandangan sendu dan tidak mengerti, setiap mata mereka tanpa sengaja bertemu dalam satu pandangan.

Hanya matalah yang bisa berbicara, ketika lisan terasa kelu untuk berucap.

Sungguh, bukan seperti ini akhir yang Nesia harapkan. Sama sekali bukan.

Tidak hanya ia merasa begitu rindu pada Antonio—entah sebagai orang yang mencintainya atau sebagai sahabatnya, tetapi juga rasa bersalah yang menderanya akibat rusaknya hubungan Antonio dengan Lovino. Sampai sekarang Nesia tidak mengerti kenapa Lovino tampak begitu marah dengan Antonio—bahkan memukul pemuda itu waktu itu. Dan setiap Nesia bertanya, Lovino hanya menjawab "Dia orang yang menyebalkan" yang mana tentu saja itu bukanlah jawaban yang sebenarnya—Nesia yakin.

Dan sekalipun Nesia kerap menyuruh Lovino meminta maaf pada Antonio, namun pemuda tersebut tidak pernah mau menurutinya. Entah mengapa—banyak hal yang Nesia tidak mengerti dari pemikiran pemuda berdarah Italia tersebut.

Praktis, hanyalah Lovino yang selalu berada di dekat Nesia. Hanya pemuda itu. Ketika kini Antonio tidak bersama mereka lagi, pemuda itu tetap menjadi teman Nesia tak hanya di apartemen, tetapi juga di kelas—di sekolah. Tetapi tetap saja, tanpa kehadiran Antonio, rasanya terdapat sesuatu yang hilang. Meski lisan Lovino tak pernah mengatakan, tetapi Nesia yakin bahwa pemuda itu juga merasakan hal yang demikian.

Meskipun mereka telah jarang, bahkan tidak pernah lagi, berbincang, namun itu bukanlah hal yang cukup untuk menyembuhkan semua luka.

Malah semakin pedih, ketika Nesia kerap mendapati Antonio bersama dengan Senior Bella. Sering pula gadis itu, diam-diam melihat betapa akrabnya mereka berdua. Bagaimana lembutnya pemuda itu memandang gadis yang dicintainya. Betapa berbedanya ekspresinya dengan yang ia pakai saat ia bersama dengan Nesia—dengan semua wanita selain Bella Van Hardt. Dan bagaimana Nesia merasa dirinya seperti makhluk menyedihkan yang mampu memandang semua dari kejauhan.

Sendiri.

Sepi.

Dengan perasaan yang ia pendam—bahkan tak pernah menyentuh pengetahuan dari yang terkasih.

Ya. Sekalipun telah lama sejak terakhir kali mereka saling berbicara, akan tetapi perasaan ini masih ada.

Semakin kuat dan terasa. Semakin sakit. Semakin rindu…

Orang bilang bahwa 'Cinta adalah ketika kita bahagia melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia, sekalipun tidak bersama kita'. Ingin Nesia mempraktekkan pepatah klise namun populer di kalangan mereka yang patah hati itu, tetapi sungguh, rasanya sulit.

Sulit sekali—bahkan tidak mungkin.

Perasaan ini tak bisa ia hilangkan secepat ketika ia jatuh cinta kepadanya…

…tak peduli betapa Antonio tampak begitu bahagia ketika terdapat Senior Bella di sampingnya.

Seperti sekarang.

Kedua mata gadis itu tampak terpaku menatap satu arah di depan sana. Di daerah taman kompleks gedung B—tempat di mana gedung ruangan _broadcasting _H-Radio berada. Langkah gadis tersebut terhenti dalam perjalanannya menuju ruang H-Radio—tempat di mana ia akan menyerahkan laporan kegiatan klub bulan ini kepada Senior Francis.

Bukan sembarangan pemandangan yang Nesia lihat. Karena di salah satu gazebo itulah, dilihatnya dua orang manusia yang tengah asyik bercengkerama.

Bukan sembarang orang. Akan tetapi Antonio dan Senior Bella.

Tertawa. Bercakap. Tersenyum. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, Nesia tak mampu mendengar. Yang jelas, keduanya tampak bahagia.

Antonio tampak begitu bahagia.

Tawanya terlihat begitu lebar. Begitu riang—hingga ia mendongakkan kepalanya _saking_ gelinya perasaannya. Tatapan matanya begitu jernih, semakin jernih ketika ia memandang seorang gadis yang terduduk di sampingnya. Berbicara padanya. Terkikik bersama.

Ekspresi yang diberikan pemuda itu seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa tak ada masalah apapun baginya, selama terdapat gadis berambut pirang itu di depannya.

Selama ada Senior Bella, maka hidupnya akan bahagi—

Tes.

Bahkan Nesia tidak sadar kapan tepatnya air mata itu terjatuh. Bahkan tahu-tahu, pandangannya telah buram oleh genangan air mata.

Perasaan ini lagi. Perasaan sakit ini lagi.

Ia ingin mengalihkan pandangan, akan tetapi seperti ada kuasa yang membuat kedua matanya tetap menatap mereka berdua. Kedua kakinya seolah terpaku di tempat—tidak mampu melangkah.

Menyedihkan, bukan? Di sini, di jarak jauh dari Antonio ini, ia melihat. Ia menatap. Ia berdiri terdiam.

Menangis. Terluka.

Sedangkan Antonio tertawa bahagia.

Nesia hanya…

PLUK.

Tahu-tahu, hanya warna birulah yang dilihat Nesia. Bersama dengan terciumnya aroma seperti _fresh ocean_, yang menguar di sekitarnya.

"Jangan berdiri di tengah jalan, kau menganggu orang-orang yang ingin melintas."

Suara **Arthur Kirkland**—Nesia tahu itu adalah suara Arthur Kirkland.

Pemuda yang baru saja menutupi kepala Nesia dengan syal biru yang tadi dipakainya—hingga menutupi nyaris seluruh kepala dan wajah gadis itu. Membuat Nesia tidak mampu melihat apapun lagi, selain warna biru dari syal tersebut yang melingkupi wajahnya—melingkupi pemandangannya.

Tidak juga mampu melihat Antonio dan Senior Bella.

Pemuda yang turut memandang pada arah gazebo di taman dengan ekspresi hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu apa artinya.

Entah apa yang dilakukan Arthur Kirkland di sini dan bagaimana bisa pemuda itu tiba-tiba berada di belakangnya sekarang.

Yang jelas, gadis itu tidak menolak ketika Arthur sedikit menuntunnya untuk kembali melangkah.

Menjauh dari sana.

Tidak menolak, karena gadis itu sendiri tengah cukup sibuk untuk mengendalikan perasaan dan meredam tangisnya.

Tangis yang untuk kesekian kalinya, berusaha menyesak keluar.

-oOo-

"_Apakah aku adalah seorang masokis?_

_Karena sekalipun kau berkali-kali melukai, aku tetap memandangmu._

_Tanpa kau tahu, kau selalu melukaiku, membuatku merasa sangat tidak berguna dan payah._

_Tanpa kau sadari, kau mencabik hatiku hingga menjadi kepingan kecil—tak bisa disatukan lagi._

_Tetapi mengapa aku masih bertahan?_

_Cinta, andaikan aku memiliki kuasa untuk memutarbalikkan masa,_

_Tak ada yang akan kurubah._

_Karena mencintai sedalam ini, tak akan pernah terulang lagi padaku bahkan hingga seribu tahun lamanya._"

Nesia menghela napas.

Lagi-lagi surat misterius itu. Surat cinta misterius dari pengirim misterius untuk seseorang yang misterius—serba misterius. Ini adalah surat yang kesekian kalinya—baik ketika dibacakan olehnya, oleh Mei, oleh Senior Tiino, atau oleh anggota klub H-Radio lainnya.

Tetapi hingga sekarang, mereka masih belum memiliki petunjuk siapa pengirim surat cinta tersebut. Terdapat banyak spekulasi, tetapi tidak ada yang benar-benar pasti dan yakin. Saking penasarannya, Nesia bersama Mei Lian bahkan pernah mengintai di dekat kotak surat H-Radio untuk melihat siapa saja yang memasukkan surat ke sana. Tetapi pengirim surat yang datang, terlalu banyak hingga sulit menentukan siapa memasukkan surat yang mana.

Bagi Nesia, surat cinta misterius itu selalu sukses membuatnya galau—membuat sebagian besar anak H-Radio galau, termasuk Mei Lian juga. Karena selain puitis abis, juga sepertinya si penulis benar-benar tulus mencintai siapapun orang yang menjadi tujuan surat itu. Tulus. Setia. Begitu dalam.

Iri banget rasanya sama cewek atau cowok yang menjadi tujuan surat ini.

"Yah.. Sahabat…," ujar Nesia sembari menghela napas—belum keluar dari efek galau akibat surat misterius tadi, "Satu lagi surat misterius dari pengirim misterius, udah kubacakan tadi. Manis banget, 'kan? Bagiku, itu tidak terdengar _chessy_, malah sukses menunjukkan dalamnya perasaan si pengirim. Hm… semoga akan datang hari di mana si pengirim berbaik hati untuk memberikan identitasnya—setidaknya, memberikan petunjuk akan identitasnya. Dan tentu saja, Sahabat, mari kita berharap bahwa si pengirim akan segera mendapatkan orang yang dicintainya. Semangat!" Nesia mengepalkan sebelah telapaknya, di depan dada, "Abisnya.. bikin galau terus sih, bacain itu," ujarnya separuh mengeluh separuh becanda.

"Oke, sahabat. Sekarang adalah sesi _sharing _melalui telepon. Seperti biasa, di sesi ini, kalian bisa _sharing _langsung via telekomunikasi, dengan H-Radio. Di nomor yang biasanya, ya. Kalian bisa _sharing _apapun juga mulai dari yang galau kayak aku tadi, stress karena ulangan, atau tawarin aku tiket konser One Direction juga boleh. Haha. Yah… pokoknya silahkan tekan kombinasi nomor yang terhubung dengan H-Radio, dan nanti kita bisa saling ngobrol. Oh ya, tentu saja. Jangan terlalu ribet, ya. Waktu per-penelpon hanya sekitar 2 menit. Jadi, yang mau ngegosip atau rumpi soal arisan, tahan dulu. Kita ngobrolnya tatap muka aja setelah selesai sekolah. Haha. Oke, silahkan. Aku tunggu~" lanjut Nesia dengan nada yang terdengar ceria.

Ia harus bersikap profesional, tidak peduli apa suasana hatinya sebenarnya. Sekarang ia melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai penyiar H-Radio dan tidak mungkin 'kan, dia terdengar _moody _di telinga para pendengar?

Tidak lama setelah itu, Nesia mendapat penelpon pertamanya. Gadis itu segera menggeser _fader mixer_-nya dari bawah ke atas, sebelum menerima telepon yang masuk melalui _hybrid _telepon di depannya.

"Halo selamat pagi," sapanya cerah, "Boleh kutahu ini dari siapa?"

"Halo, kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku, itu tidak penting," ujar suara itu dengan nada sedatar-datarnya tembok. Apalagi dengan kalimat seperti itu… Membuat Nesia mau tak mau langsung merinding dan berpikir apakah ia tengah mendapat telepon ancaman. Di tengah-tengah ia _on air _begini, demi Tuhan!

"I-iya," jawab Nesia dengan sedikit gugup. Dari nada suaranya, sepertinya si penelpon adalah seorang wanita. Dan jelas sekali, ia sepertinya bukan tipe yang suka _hitting around the bush_ dan bercerewet ria seperti Nesia, "Apa kabar—"

"Aku tidak akan berlama-lama," potong suara itu dengan masih datar, "Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan kepada Alfred Jones untuk _stop fucking mess with me, _orang bodoh berotak hamburger! Dan juga untuk semua orang, jangan berani-beraninya untuk memanfaatkan atau membodohi Kakakku. Aku bersumpah akan mencincang tubuh kalian dan memberikannya pada anjing rumahku jika kalian berani melanggar ultimatumku, _you darn bastards_!"

Klik.

Sambungan terputus oleh si penelpon. Meninggalkan Nesia yang terdiam dan meringis antara _sweatdropped _dan ngeri—bahkan tanpa gadis itu sempat menanggapi. Nesia rasanya yakin sekali jika sekarang, bahkan kalimat si penelpon tadi cukup untuk membuat seluruh penghuni Hetalia High berada dalam perasaan seperti diteror oleh kalimat yang sepertinya wajar diucapkan oleh orang saiko.

Andaikan H-Radio bisa mensensor otomatis ucapan penelpon… Habisnya.. selain penuh umpatan, juga mengerikan gitu, sih.

Dan… apapula hubungannya semua ini dengan Senior Alfred?

Sedikit merasa kikuk dan canggung, Nesia berdeham lirih, "E-Ehem! I-iya, itu tadi dari No-Nona Misterius…" Nesia mengusap keringat dingin yang muncul di pelipisnya. Sial, ia jadi ikutan takut meski ia bukanlah Senior Alfred atau salah satu dari "_darn bastards_" itu… "S-sekarang, giliran penelpon kedua! Ya! Ayo! Yang berminat untuk _sharing_ atau ngobrol, silahkan segera menyambungkan diri dengan saluran H-Radio~ Cuma tinggal 2 penelpon lagi, lho karena sebentar lagi aku akan mengakhiri sesi siaran ini karena sebentar lagi, periode istirahat sudah berakhir~" ujar Nesia memaksakan nada cerianya.

Ia hanya berharap bahwa siapapun penelpon berikutnya, memiliki kesadaran diri bahwa ucapannya akan disiarkan dan mampu didengar oleh seluruh penghuni Hetalia High. Dengan demikian, si penelpon itu mungkin bisa mempertimbangkan apakah ucapannya akan menimbulkan teror dan ketakutan masal seperti penelpon sebelumnya…

Uh.

"Halo, selamat pagi~ Boleh aku tahu ini siapa?" ujar Nesia menyapa setelah menekan tombol terima di _hybrid _telepon.

"Hei, Nes. Jangan pura-pura tidak mengenali suaraku. Ahahahaha~"

Familiar sekali…

"Senior… Alfred?" gumam Nesia tanpa sadar.

"Yup! Aku adalah Seniormu yang paling keren itu~"

Apa-apaan ini. Baru saja dia mendapat ancaman dan umpatan dari penelpon wanita tadi, sekarang nada suaranya tetap terdengar ceria begitu?

Alfred itu tidak memiliki rasa takut atau simpel, tidak memiliki kepekaan, sih?

"Tentu saja, Senior!" Nesia tertawa, "Tidak ada yang sekeren dan sehero dirimu, deh."

'Ya udahlah, ngalah aja,' pikir Nesia.

"Hahaha!" tawa khas Alfred terdengar, "Aku hanya mau mengucapkan sesuatu. Untuk penelpon sebelumnya."

Eh?

Senior Alfred mau membalas ancaman itu dengan ancaman?

Tanpa memberikan Nesia kesempatan untuk berbicara, Alfred segera menyambung, "Aku hanya ingin bilang, _I love you too~ _Hahaha!"

Krik banget deh.

Nesia memaksakan diri untuk tertawa, "Apa-apaan itu, Senior? Kau berniat menyatakan perasaanmu pada Nona tadi?" siapa sangka 'kan, jika Alfred memiliki perasaan istimewa pada seorang gadis. Selain karena Nesia menduga dia homo dengan Arthur, juga karena Nesia tidak pernah melihat atau mendengar tentang Alfred dan seorang gadis tuh.

"Hahaha! Aku hanya tahu bahwa dia sebenarnya sangat menggemariku, Nes," dasar orang ini…. "Lagipula aku sudah tahu siapa dirinya. Hahaha!"

"Iya deh…," mencoba mengalah dengan tingkat kenarsisan Senior Alfred yang sudah akut itu.

"_Gotta go,_ Nes," ujar Alfred, "Ada yang harus kuurus, nih di Klub Drama. Oh ya, sekalian promo ya. Jangan lupa, Hetaliers—" itu adalah sebutan bagi para civitas akademika Hetalia High, Nesia tahu, "—Klub Drama akan menampilkan pertunjukkan di Spring Play. Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi. Aku jamin drama ini akan _awesome_—aku sendiri yang menulis skenarionya. Hahaha! Dah~"

Klik.

Nesia menghela napas. Ada apa dengan para penelpon hari ini yang memutus sambungan secara sepihak demikian? Dan apa? Spring Play?

Nesia akan ingat untuk menghadiri pentas drama tersebut. Karena ia dengar bahwa Spring Play adalah saat di mana Klub Drama akan menunjukkan karya terbaik mereka. Hhh.. meskipun Nesia sebenarnya pengen melihat Senior Alfred berakting juga, sih.

"Itu tadi adalah _sharing_ dari Senior Alfred, Sahabat," ujar Nesia 'mengudara' kembali, "Terdengar sangat bersemangat dan _cheerful_ seperti biasanya, ya. berjuang untuk Senior Alfred dan teman-teman Klub Drama, dan pastinya, kami akan menantikan karya kalian di Spring Play. Bukan begitu, Sahabat?" Nesia melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Lima menit lagi… "Ya, Sahabat. Penelpon terakhir ditunggu. Kalian bisa ceritain unek-unek kalian, atau promosi juga kegiatan Klub, seperti Senior Alfred tadi. Strategi yang bagus, 'kan? Hehe. Atau niat nyatain cinta pada orang yang ditaksir? Haha. Tinggal lima menit lagi sebelum siaran hari ini diakhiri—O, _thank goodness_, udah ada telepon masuk, nih, Sahabat. Ya? Halo Selamat pagi~ Dengan siapa?"

"Ha-halo—ehem!" suara cowok, dan dari nadanya, jelas sekali bahwa dia tengah merasa gugup.

"Halo juga~" balas Nesia ceria, "Dengan Tuan?"

"B-begitu pentingkah untuk tahu siapa diriku?" nah, dia sekarang terdengar sedikit kesal… atau justru bertambah gugup?

Entahlah.

Tetapi… ini perasaan Nesia saja atau apa. Tetapi kok perasaan Nesia merasa familiar sekali dengan suara ini, ya?

Karena Nesia bukanlah tipe orang yang sungkan untuk mengekspresikan pendapatnya, maka gadis itu segera melontarkan isi pikirannya, "Apakah kita pernah bertemu? Kau terdengar sangat famili—"

"Tidak, tidak!" potong suara itu dengan cepat—terlalu cepat untuk sebuah jawaban yang normal, jujur, dan tidak mencurigakan, "Itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Sudahlah. Aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu. Tidak usah bertele-tele, deh."

Oke. Nesia memutuskan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak menyukai si penelpon yang terdengar menyebalkan itu.

"Oke, Tuan, maaf sekali. Hanya saja jika kau ingin menyampaikan sebuah berita atau pernyataan penting, perlu untuk kau sampaikan namamu agar pendengar bisa mengetahui kepada siapa mereka harus mengkonfirmasi berita penting tersebut," hih!

"Tidak perlu," jawabnya, "Aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Silahkan," Nesia mengangkat bahu—pertanda tak acuh, sekalipun si penelpon tak bisa melihat tindakannya tersebut.

"Ehem!" ia terdengar berdeham lagi. Apa sebegitu gugupnya? "M-menurutmu, bagaimana caranya untuk sembuh dari p—patah hati? Setidaknya untuk merasa terhibur dan lupa sejenak?"

Dan hanya satu yang Nesia langsung pikirkan setelah mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. 'Selain aku merasa familiar dengan suaranya… Kenapa pertanyaannya seolah menyindirku gitu, sih? _Out of the blue, for God's sake_!"

Patah hati.. patah hati. Kalau Nesia tahu, ia juga udah mempraktekkan dari jaman kapan tauk!

"Hei, kau masih ada, 'kan?" suara itu terdengar lagi ketika Nesia tanpa sadar hanya terdiam sembari tak hanya merutuki si penelpon, tetapi juga tengah meredam perasaannya yang kembali _moody _seperti ini.

"Tentu," Nesia segera menjawab, "Tetapi, untuk apa, nih? Apa ada seorang gadis yang baru saja menghancurkan hatimu~?" Nesia, separuh mencoba terdengar ceria dan separuh mencoba untuk kepo.

"Sudah jawab saja apa susahnya, sih. Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi, nih," suaranya terdengar tidak sabaran.

Membuat Nesia otomatis sedikit dongkol. Ia 'kan tidak bisa merumuskan strategi dengan tepat dan berguna, dalam waktu singkat. Lagipula… sejak kapan ia dinilai sebagai dokter cinta begini, heh? Kalau Senior Francis yang sekarang siaran, pasti si brewok itu bisa langsung dapat ide dalam kejapan mata.

Lha, Nesia? Luka hatinya sendiri saja belum sembuh!

Uh.

Lagipula, kalaupun ia berhasil dapat ide, apakah tidak akan terdengar _cheesy _dan murahan? Uh. Apalagi ini _on air _di mana seluruh warga Hetalia High bisa mendengar…

"Hei—"

"Oke-oke! Aku sedang berpikir, nih!" serga Nesia tanpa repot-repot menyembunyikan nada dongkol dan sedikit desperetnya.

Uh… apa, ya? Mau tak mau ia harus menjawabnya, 'kan? Uh… ia jadi terdengar _hopeless _begini..

Tetapi… bukankah sekarang ia juga tengah merasa patah hati? Ia juga merasa tengah terluka, 'kan? Bagaimana jika memposisikan dirinya sendiri?

Apa yang kira-kira bisa membuatnya kembali bahagia…

"Ehem!" Nesia berdeham, "Menurutku, cara yang paling ampuh adalah ya dengan mendapatkan orang yang membuat kita patah hati itu. Tidak usah munafik—kita bisa sembuh dari luka kita, paling cepet, jika kita bisa bersama dengan orang yang kita sukai, 'kan?" seandainya ia bisa bersama dengan Antonio… "Tetapi jika itu tidak memungkinkan…" pandangan gadis itu tampak menerawang, seperti memikirkan sesuatu, "Mungkin, lakukan hal yang menurutmu paling menyenangkan—membuat perasaanmu kembali bahagia. Seperti misalnya, _ice skating_, makan es krim dan coklat sebanyak-banyaknya, pergi berlibur, tidur sehingga tidak memikirkan apapun, atau simpel, cari cowok atau cewek baru yang bisa mengerti dirimu," oke, semua contoh itu juga merupakan pendapat pribadi dan _preference _bagi Nesia, sih.

Tetapi, itu tidak mudah dilakukan, 'kan?

"Tentu saja, semua itu tidak bisa menyembuhkan luka kita secara sekejap," ujar Nesia, lantas gadis itu tersenyum kecil, "Tetapi lebih baik 'kan, daripada tidak berusaha sama sekali?"

Benar kata orang, berbicara itu jauh lebih mudah daripada melakukan. Lebih memalukan lagi ketika si pembicara sendiri tidak mampu melakukan apa yang dibicarakannya.

Hhh.

Setelah si penelpon memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, siaran hari itu selesai dengan Nesia mengudarakan kata salam dan jargon H-Radio seperti biasanya, "Tetap semangat dan tebarkan cinta ke orang-orang sekitarmu~".

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia mengakhiri sesi siarannya denga helaan napas dalam dan perasaan yang begitu berat.

-oOo-

Dan datang ke diskusi kelompok kompetisinya saat pulang sekolah, malah semakin memperburuk suasana hati Nesia. Dari gadis itu rasanya ingin ngebantai orang, kini menjadikannya rasanya siap menjadi kanibal dan melakukan adegan _gore _pada saat itu juga.

Tidak perlu tanyakan alasannya apa. Kalian pasti tahu siapa satu-satunya orang yang membuat Nesia rasanya perlu untuk sering pergi ke gereja dan membuat pengakuan dosa.

Ya, Arthur 'alis' Kirkland.

Tidak hanya dia langsung menghardik Nesia karena gadis itu hanya terlambat satu _fucking _menit, tetapi juga data yang sudah susah payah diperoleh dan diolahnya, seketika di-_flame _habis-habisan oleh Arthur.

Entah orang itu punya hobi memaki orang atau memang ia akan segera mati jika sehari saja tidak memaki orang.

Keadaan semakin memburuk ketika Senior Alfred ijin tidak bisa hadir—lagi. Sekalipun sedikit merasa kesal karena hal itu berarti Nesia akan menghabiskan waktu hanya dengan Arthur, tetapi Nesia memaklumi Senior Alfred yang juga tengah sibuk mempersiapkan Spring Play.

Ia sadar, Spring Play bukanlah sembarangan pertunjukkan. Selain merupakan acara Klub Drama tiap tahun, juga akan dihadiri tak hanya seluruh civitas akademika Hetalia High, tetapi juga undangan untuk pihak luar—orang tua atau kerabat wali murid misalnya? bahkan Nesia dengar, Spring Play tahun kemarin malah dihadiri oleh Gubernur Carolina Utara. Dan Nesia dengar pula, Alfred malah berambisi untuk mendatangkan, jika bisa, perwakilan White House, untuk datang menghadirinya.

_Sigh_.

Jadi, Nesia tidak bisa menyalahkan Alfred juga jika pemuda itu tidak bisa meninggalkan kegiatan klubnya—dan membuatnya harus 'terdampar' di suasana buruk macam ketika ia harus bersama Arthur, seperti ini.

"Apa ini?" ujar Arthur keras sembari melingkari sebuah tabel di kertas sajian data, yang dibawa oleh Nesia, "Darimana kau bisa mengukur ini? Sampel yang kau pilih ini apa kau pikir cukup mewakili? _Reliable_? Dasar. Pernah bikin penelitian, ga, sih?"

Atau…

"Kau ini mengukur tingkat GDP atau pendapatan perkapita? Hhh. Kalau begini, sih, aku harus merombak semuanya sendiri."

Atau…

"Demi Tuhan," geram Arthur sembari dengan kasar, melingkari satu kalimat di kertas Nesia. Berkali-kali dilingkarinya, hingga Nesia rasanya tak heran jika kertas itu akan robek nantinya, "Apa ini? Bahasa Inggrismu tidak formal sekali. Kau pikir kita sedang apa? Menulis naskah novel?"

Dan banyak lagi. Banyak lagi. Terlalu banyak lagi.

Kertas yang sebelumnya tampak bersih dan rapih oleh ketikan Nesia, kini tampak banyak coretan di sana-sini, dengan tinta berwarna merah—seolah ingin mengatakan bahwa tulisan Nesia pantas untuk dibakar saja. Dari coretan tentang kritikan, pembenaran, hingga hal-hal yang membuat gadis itu rasanya ingin memakan mentah-mentah kertas itu saja seandainya ia sudah gila. Seperti tulisan 'Gadis bodoh DX'atau 'Idiot' atau 'Gadis pemalas' atau 'Gadis barbar' dan semua kalimat yang pada intinya sama: membuat Nesia merasa bahwa dirinya adalah makhluk yang paling tidak berguna dan _mubadzir _di dunia.

Dan saat itu, ingin rasanya Nesia berteriak keras, tak peduli jika ia harus mengorbankan kesehatan tenggorokannya.

Sedih banget sih. Udah patah hati gegara Antonio, kini ia merasa pengen banget bunuh diri gegara si monster alis itu. Ngenes!

Sebelah tangan gadis itu sudah terangkat, siap membanting kertas-kertas itu ke tanah, lantas menginjak-injaknya seolah ingin menginjak-injak muka dari orang yang paling ia sesali kehadirannya daripada fenomena pemanasan global. Namun, urung ia lakukan karena sadar bahwa mungkin saja ia membutuhkan beberapa "coretan" dari Arthur untuk laporan berikutnya.

Lagipula bukankah si Alis tadi menugasinya untuk membuat revisi dari ini?

Ih!

Memasukkan kertas itu pada tas selempangnya, Nesia kembali melangkah. Oh ya, kali ini ia pulang sendirian. Lovino tadi pamit tidak bisa menemaninya karena katanya, ada yang harus diurusnya bersama Feli di rumah Kakek mereka. Hhh. Sampai sekarang, kehidupan Lovino masih menjadi misteri bagi Nesia. Antara Lovino, Feliciano, dan keluarga mereka. Emang terdengar kepo, sih… Tetapi Nesia hanya penasaran saja.

Karena Lovino sendiri juga, sih, yang sering berkata dan bersikap seolah-olah ia menanggung sebuah beban yang berat. Jika pemuda itu jujur, Nesia bersedia membantu. Pasti. Akan tetapi, Lovino sepertinya bukan tipe yang mudah berterus-terang, sekalipun pada sahabat seperti Nesia.

Melangkah perlahan, gadis itu tampak menikmati sore itu. Suasana sore di musim gugur memang yang paling disukainya. Banyak daun berterbangan, alasan aneh dan cukup kekanakan untuk menyukai musim menjelang musim dingin ini. Tetapi wajar, sih. Karena di Indonesia 'kan daun berguguran hanya pada musim kemarau. Itupun panas banget pula.

Tetapi, waktu relaksasi Nesia sepertinya harus tertunda dahulu ketika ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, sekali. Menoleh, Nesia menatap seorang gadis yang tampak berlari-lari kecil menyusulnya dari belakang.

Dan gadis itu adalah seniornya, Bella Van Hardt.

Entahlah, Nesia tidak tahu apakah harinya ini bisa menjadi lebih buruk dari sekarang.

"Nes! Hei. Kebetulan kau ada," sapa Bella dengan senyuman tersemat di bibir tipisnya. Membuat Nesia seketika tahu, mengapa Antonio begitu menyukai senyuman itu.

Cantik. Manis. Namun di saat yang sama, tetap terlihat anggun.

Dan yang tersemat di bibir Nesia hanyalah senyuman tipis dan terlihat begitu dipaksakan. Tanpa berbicara apa-apa lagi, gadis itu kembali melangkah.

Namun kali ini dengan kepala tertunduk lemah.

"Kenapa, Nes?" tanya Senior Bella, "Kau sepertinya sedang ada masalah?"

Hanyalah gelengan kecil yang menjadi respon Nesia. Tentu saja, Bella tidak akan mudah begitu percaya. Ekspresi sendu Nesia seolah sudah menyatakan jawaban yang sebenarnya.

Bella tampak menghirup napas dalam-dalam, sebelum menatap depan dan berujar lirih, "Hari ini aku tidak membawa mobil—jadi naik bus ketika sampai di halte depan sana," sepertinya Bella tampak menerima keputusan Nesia untuk terdiam, "Dan senang sekali ketika aku bertemu denganmu sekarang. Perjalananku ke halte bus tidak akan terasa sepi, 'kan?" Bella kembali tersenyum.

Nesia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan bagaimana. Apa yang harus ia tanggapi. Bagaimana. Apakah ia harus ikut berbincang santai sementara perasaannya jelas tengah begitu buruk? Apakah ia harus tersenyum dan tertawa trilili tralala sementara ia tahu, gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya adalah satu-satunya orang yang dicintai oleh Antonio? Apakah ia harus mengobrol layaknya teman akrab, sementara ia tahu, bahwa kini rasanya tidak ada yang ingin ia lakukan selain berlari cepat, mengunci diri di kamar, dan menangis sepuasnya?

Bella memang tidak bersalah—tiada yang bersalah, bahkan Antonio. Hanyalah takdir yang berkata—takdir yang memutuskan mereka seperti ini. Antonio yang mencintai Bella dan Nesia yang mencintai Antonio sedangkan Bella masih ragu akan perasaannya sendiri. Tidak ada yang salah.

Tetapi tetap saja, 'kan? Gadis di sampingnya ini yang secara tak langsung 'merebut' Antonio dari—Hhh. Nesia mulai terdengar posesif, kekanakan, dan tidak rasional.

Tetapi salahkah jika ia merasa cemburu? Salahkah jika ia merasa sakit hati dan sedikit benci? Sekalipun tak ada yang patut disalahkan dari semua ini?

"Boleh aku bercerita padamu?" suara Bella terdengar lagi, memutus pikiran Nesia akan perasaan dan sikap yang harus ia pilih. Tanpa menunggu respon Nesia yang tampak masih menunduk dan menyembunyikan separuh wajahnya dalam lingkaran syal di lehernya, Bella kembali melanjutkan, "Antonio memang tidak mengijinkanku untuk bercerita pada siapapun. Tetapi kupikir kau harus tahu."

Sepertinya terdengar serius.

Dan Antonio adalah topik obrolan terakhir yang ingin Nesia dengar sekarang ini.

"Entah kau sadar apa tidak, dia merasa sedih dengan hubungannya denganmu dan Lovino."

Nah.

Pandangan Bella tampak sendu menatap tanah yang ditapaki kedua kakinya, "Berkali-kali dia bercerita padaku soal ini. Dia tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi—tetapi dia merasa sepertinya dia telah berbuat sesuatu yang salah hingga membuat kalian seperti menjauhinya. Kau tahu? Aku tidak pernah melihat Antonio sedemikian sedih dan bingung."

"…."

"Dia bahkan pernah berkali-kali tidak konsentrasi dan fokus dalam latihan di Klub Musik."

Nesia menghirup napas dalam-dalam, lantas mengeluarkannya secara perlahan, "Aku tidak tahu. Bagaimana bisa tahu jika dia saja tidak pernah bersama kami," tangan Nesia mengepal ketika ia mendengar betapa sinisnya nada ucapannya barusan.

"Dia hanya merasa bingung—dia tidak mau melukai kalian lebih jauh," jawab Bella.

"Bukankah sebaiknya dia bicara langsung? Kenapa harus kau yang bicara padaku?" Nesia tahu, siapapun pasti menyadari bahwa terdapat kebencian yang mengiringi kalimatnya tadi.

Terkadang, memang hati dan perasaan mampu mengalahkan logika. Dan Nesia bukanlah tipe orang yang kuat mempertahankan rasionalitas ketika hati sudah berbicara.

"…Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatnya terus-terusan tampak sedih begitu," ujar Bella lirih setelah beberapa saat tampak terdiam.

"Kau menyukainya," lebih seperti pernyataan daripada pernyataan kalimat yang baru saja terlontar. Nesia menggigit lidahnya sendiri ketika tersadar akan apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan.

"Mungkin," dan Bella sepertinya tidak ragu untuk berterus-terang—untuk menaburkan garam lebih pada luka Nesia yang menganga, "Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak. Aku tidak yakin—aku terkadang memiliki pemikiran bahwa aku masih ingin kembali pada Ludwig."

Beraninya…

Beraninya dia bicara seperti itu. Bicara bahwa dia tidak yakin mencintai Antonio atau tidak… Bicara seolah-olah ia mengombang-ambingkan dan mempermainkan perasaan Antonio…

Beraninya dia bicara seperti itu di depan Nesia. Di depan Nesia yang rasanya siap melakukan apapun untuk menjadi dirinya—yang dicintai Antonio, yang tulus dan setia dicintai Antonio!

Ingin rasanya Nesia meneriakkan pemikiran tersebut dari benaknya. Meneriakkan kepada Bella akan betapa beruntungnya dia sebenarnya. Betapa keberuntungannya harus mengorbankan perasaan dan kebahagiaan Nesia. Dan betapa Bella memiliki semua yang Nesia harus hidup tanpa memilikinya. Semuanya!

Namun Nesia lebih tahu untuk menahan perasaannya. Menghirup napas dalam-dalam berusaha menahan gejolak marah dan benci yang sangat terasa di dadanya. Ia tahu ia kejam—egois. Tetapi siapakah yang bisa menyalahkan perasaan?

"Jujur saja, aku sebelumnya tidak pernah mengenal Antonio," ujar Bella lirih, seolah menggumam pada dirinya sendiri, "Tetapi, dia merupakan pribadi yang menyenangkan. _Extrovert_. Hanya dalam beberapa bulan saja aku mengetahui banyak tentangnya. Ayahnya yang berdarah Amerika-Prancis dan Ibunya yang berdarah Spanyol. Dia yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya selama ini di Spanyol sebelum pindah ke AS pada saat dia baru memasuki SMP, karena Ayahnya yang berpindah tugas. Aku tahu bahkan sampai hal-hal kecil dan sensitif seperti dia yang mengaku sebagai seorang yang konservatif dan Republikan sejati," Bella mengendikkan bahu, lantas tertawa lirih, "Oleh sebab itulah, dia sempat merasa kesal pada Pemilu Presiden lalu yang dimenangkan oleh Demokrat."

"…."

"Dan aku juga tahu," Bella menghirup napas dalam-dalam, sebelum berujar, "Bahwa kau dan Lovino adalah teman pertamanya di Hetalia High—tidak. Teman pertamanya semenjak ia pindah dari Louisiana ke Carolina Utara ini. Dan ia tidak menyangka dan tidak siap jika harus kehilangan kalian secepat ini."

"…."

"Halte bus sudah dekat—sebentar lagi aku akan berbelok, jalurmu tetap lurus, 'kan? Green Brooklyn?" Bella tersenyum lebar, "Sebelum kita berpisah, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan satu hal."

Bella menghentikan langkahnya, sembari sebelah tangannya menahan lengan Nesia agar gadis itu tidak melangkah lebih jauh lagi.

Ditatapnya Nesia yang masih tampak tertunduk. Wajah memerah. Dan ekspresi yang tersembunyi di balik lingkaran syalnya.

"Aku masih ingat Antonio pernah berkata padaku akan satu hal."

Dan ucapan Bella selanjutnya terdengar bersama dengan hembusan angin musim gugur yang menyapa. Pelan. Lirih. Namun cukup membekukan.

"Ia bersedia melakukan apapun untuk tetap bersama kalian. Apapun. Sekalipun itu mengorbankan kebahagiaannya. Apapun—asal kalian memberikannya kesempatan untuk mengetahui apa yang harus ia lakukan."

Itulah kalimat yang terucapkan sebelum Bella pamit untuk kembali melangkah—berbelok dan mengambil jalur yang terpisah dari jalur menuju apartemen Nesia.

Namun Nesia belum beranjak. Jangankan beranjak, membalas ucapan sampai jumpa pun tidak. Ia bahkan belum merubah posisinya yang masih berdiri. Tertunduk. Rambut sedikit berantakan oleh angin. Wajah yang memerah.

Dan ekspresi yang tersembunyi di balik syalnya.

Angin sore musim gugur kembali berhembus. Lirih. Pelan. Namun cukup membekukan. Menerbangkan dedaunan yang kehilangan cahaya kehidupannya—tampak kering, menguning—coklat, dan mudah diombang-ambingkan.

Tubuh Nesia bergetar kecil. Namun bukan angin yang dingin itu yang membuatnya gemetaran. Yang membuat bahunya tampak sedikit naik turun. Membuat kedua tangannnya mengepal kuat.

Dan membuat tetesan air mata luruh di pipinya.

Bukan angin itu yang membuatnya terisak pelan di sore musim gugur yang sepi.

-oOo-

**Next Chapter:**

"Kita akan bersenang-senang sepanjang hari ini, Nes!"

.

"Ayo, kau pasti bisa. Kau tidak akan jatuh, aku akan memegangimu… Ayolah. Aku akan tetap memegangi tanganmu."

**.**

"Bagaimana jika tunjukkan aku tempat untuk menguburmu hidup-hidup?"

"Oh? Ada! Tentu saja ada, Natty! Kuburkan aku di hatimu saja—Ow!"

**.**

"Aku jamin, deh. Syal jenis ini lembut dan hangat banget. Cocok dipake saat musim dingin."

"O—oh. Begitu…"

"Apakah kau benar-benar tengah merasa tidak enak badan, Senior? Wajahmu memerah tuh,"

.

"Senior Arthur, terimakasih atas hari ini. Aku merasa senang sekali hari ini… Kau tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan."

-oOo-

* * *

Chapter depan adalah chapter yang mana saya paling enjoy mengetiknya :D Dan oh ya, saya lagi terhipnotis oleh lagu-lagunya **The Script**, terutama yang **Six Degrees of Separation**. Saat ngetik chapter ini, saya dengerin lagu itu. Meski rada ngerock sih, tapi artinya kena banget (?). Dan oh ya, soal rate-M, tenang saja, guys. Saya tidak akan pernah melupakan mengapa saya memberi rating M pada fic ini. Hanya saja untuk 'main dish' (?) nya perlu nunggu waktu yang lama; **cukup **lama. Mungkin dalam beberapa waktu dekat hanya 'a little snack' saja :D Hey, that counts, rite? Rate-M tidak harus melulu lemon, kan?

Well, now you've got my words.

Cukup ngegajenya. Ini balesan reviewnya :D

* * *

**Aku cuma butuh waktu dua hari untuk baca chap 1-22/** Wohoooo! Keren gila, bray! Mau saya peluk, ga? /dor/ Terimakasih :D** / Saya seneng liat Antonio patah hati/** Err... Kayaknya saya udah gagal menaikkan martabat Antonio di mata fansgirl-nya :O** / Arthur aku cinta kamu/** How could you... I thought I was the only one for you! /nyinet** / Biasanya gue males review/** Terimakasih sudah memberikan review pertamamu :'D /terharumendewa** / Boleh minta Vash buat gue ga?/** Iya ambil aja /didoramaVash** / Arthur lempar bole ke Nesia itu karena kesal atau cemburu?/** :x** / Hurt-nya dapet/** :'D Makasih** / Butuh Loviiiii/** Di chapter ini Lovi udah jadi main star, kan?** / Nesia udahan dong nangisnya/** Nonono. Seperti kata Nesia, 'melupakan tidak bisa secepat saat jatuh cinta' :D Ayey!** / Nyesek!/** /kasihobatasma /dor/ Makasih banyak :D ** / Antonio lamban banget deh/** He's too oblivious, alright :D** / Antonio ternyata manly enough/** Saya ga tahu kamu niat muji atau nyindir dia :o** / tsundere Arthur kerasa lebih luas, ya?/** Maksudnya? /blank** / Saya bayangin jika kisah Nesia-Antonio terjadi pada saya/** Haha, janganlah (?)** / USUK dong/** Fans service aja bray** / Arthur bakal suka ama Nesia?/** Lol. Time will tell** / Updatenya tepat pas ultahku!/** Really? Well, that's good and Happy late birth day :D** / Antonio pehapeeeee/** Dia ga sengaja nge-php-in, kan? Orang nyadar Nesia suka aja kagak :/** / Adain adegan Antonio konfrontasi ama Ludwig/** Oh! :o** / Kapan nih mbahas Mr. Sender-nya?/** Lol. Time will tell** / Antonio ga peka banget sih!/** Maklum, pikiran dan hatinya kan udah terfokus pada satu orang :3 /ihemoticonnya!** / LoviNes-nya lebih manis dari UKNes/** :D** / DIS anak sastra/filsafat?/** Saya anak sehat :) Haha. No. Politik, kok :D** / VashIndo dong/** Indo? Male!Indonesia?**/ Ucapan Arthur di atas genteng meski skakitis, tapi manis/** Makasih, tapi, skakitis itu apa ya? :D Sarkastis?** / Kenapa ga ada adegan Arthur maen bola?/** Soalnya itu kan diceritain dari PoV Nesia. Dan doi liatnya kan Antonio mulu dan ga nyadar kalau Arthur ternyata juga tanding lawan si Oyabun** / Curhatan Antonio itu nyesek banget/** :'(** / Ga nyangka Antonio udah suka Bella lama banget/** His feeling is just so sincere then :D

* * *

**J****ika faktor-faktor lain tetap dan sama,** banyak dan cepatnya review kalian berbanding lurus dengan kecepatan update saya (Storm, 2013).

* * *

**Terimakasih**

**DIS**


	24. Twenty Four: Absurd Sunday Visitors

**DIS: **Sorry telat update. Baru selesai UTS nih, cuy! Dan murid SMA/SMP/SD udah pada ujian, ya? Saya doain semoga lancar dan dapat hasil terbaik. Amin :D Dan semangat pula untuk menempuh ujian masuk Universitas. Hm… ada ga ya, dari kalian yang bakal jadi junior saya? Ntar saya ajakin dan kenalin ke temen-temen Radio yang super rempong deh. Ayey!

Oh ya, saya sempat dibikinin fanart/mini doujin oleh **Wiwitaku **terkait salah satu adegan di chapter yang lalu. Saya ucapkan terimakasih atas kejutannya yang menyenangkan—membuatkan fanart untuk fic seabal dan sealay ini… membuat saya merasa jauh lebih senang ketimbang dahulu saya dapetin gebetan saya putus dari pacarnya /plak/. Saya tidak tahu apakah Wiwitaku mengijinkan saya untuk mempublish fanart itu, jadi jika ada yang ingin liat, PM saja dia :D

Terimakasih.

* * *

_**Guidance**_**:**

**Kompleks gedung A: Tempat di mana para murid kelas 1, dan sebagian kelas 2, belajar secara formal**

**Kompleks gedung B: Tempat di mana para murid kelas 3 belajar secara formal**

**Kompleks gedung C: Tempat di mana para murid kelas 2 belajar secara formal**

_**Character**_**:**

**Nesia, Antonio, Lovino, Lily, Feliciano, Mei: kelas 1**

**Arthur, Alfred, Tiino, Vash: Kelas 2**

**Francis, Gilbert, Elizaveta, Bella, Andrew, Ludwig, dan karakter2 lain: kelas 3**

**Chau dan Maria: **_**Excluded**_

**Semoga membantu :D**

* * *

Tidak begitu banyak orang yang tampak pada hari itu. Tidak begitu mengherankan juga, sih, karena musim gugur yang dingin sedikit memberikan disinsentif bagi siapapun untuk meninggalkan nyamannya perlindungan rumah dengan perapian yang menyala hangat. Apalagi untuk pergi ke tempat seperti ini.

Wahana _ice skating _ini memang tidak begitu besar, tetapi dengan jumlah pengunjung yang tidak begitu banyak, menjadikan tempat ini tampak begitu luas dan lengang. Hadir sebagai salah satu fitur hiburan _indoor_ di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di pusat kota, jika cuaca di luar lebih hangat atau panas, wahana ini merupakan tempat yang sering dikunjungi, terutama sebelum atau sesudah berbelanja.

Namun keadaan sepi itu sama sekali tidak merugikan, sih, bagi **Annesia Saraswati**. Malah menguntungkan, jika boleh jujur. Selain ia bisa leluasa meluncur kesana-kemari tanpa perlu khawatir untuk menabrak orang lain, juga karena kondisi yang tidak terlalu bising membuat suasana relaksasi ini terasa lebih nyaman. Lebih ngena. Apalagi gedung pusat perbelanjaan itu juga tengah lumayan lengang. Malah tadi banyak Nesia lihat beberapa toko yang tampak kosong melompong tiada pengunjung.

Hm, kalian bertanya, apa yang tengah dilakukan gadis itu di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di pusat kota, pada hari Minggu pagi yang dingin itu?

"_Here we goooo_!" cetusnya setengah berteriak, ketika ia meluncur dengan cepat di atas permukaan es di area _ice skating _tersebut.

Ya. Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak ia menginjakkan kaki di Carolina Utara, ia menikmati waktu liburannya.

Apalagi wahana pertama yang dikunjunginya adalah _ice skating_—olahraga nomor satu yang sekaligus menjadi hobinya, selain Karate.

Rasanya ia tidak bisa lebih gembira dari sekarang.

* * *

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Picture © Sakurazaka Ohime**

**I just own the plot **of the story and** I don't gain any commercial advantages **by publishing this fic**.**

**Warning: AU, Human Name, High School, OC, OoC yang mendewa, **(highly possible)** crack pairs, **(a lil')** Nesia-centric, **but** no Mary Sue/Gary Stu **I assure you :D **totally absurd.**

**Pairing: **Anda bisa menebak sendiri mana yang **_main pairing_**, dan mana yang sekedar **_hints _**dan **_fans service _**:p

**Ini murni dari pemikiran saya. Maaf jika kebetulan ada kesamaan ide karena setting gakuen sangat banyak di FHI. Itu tidak disengaja :D**

Long Live FHI and **Say NO to Plagiarism! **Mari** berkarya dengan hati dan imajinasi :D**

**Maju FHI!**

**Happy reading**

* * *

Entah apa yang terjadi, Nesia sesungguhnya belum mengerti hingga sekarang ini. Yang ia tahu, kemarin malam ia tertidur lelap setelah sebelumnya menggosok giginya dan membaca doa syukur kepada Tuhan atas berkahNya hari itu. Ia berniat untuk bangun siang—ayolah, siapa yang sudi bangun pagi-pagi buta saat libur sekolah? Tetapi nyatanya Chau datang ke kamarnya pada saat jam digital Nesia baru menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, dan tentu saja, Nesia masih terlelap dalam alam mimpi. Setelah separuh terbangun karena Chau yang rasanya tidak bisa berhenti menepuk-nepuk pipi dan bahu Nesia, Chau mengatakan satu hal yang nyaris membuat Nesia yakin bahwa ia masih berada di alam mimpinya.

"Ada teman-temanmu datang, tuh."

Tentu saja, **Lovino Vargas **dan **Antonio Carriedo **adalah dua orang pertama yang langsung berada di pikiran Nesia. Tetapi Nesia segera mengenyahkan dugaan tersebut, mengingat betapa Lovino bagaikan mati suri jika hari libur, dan daripada mengunjungi Nesia, Antonio pasti menggunakan waktu senggang ini untuk mengunjungi Senior Bella.

Uh.

_Mood _Nesia langsung menjadi sangat buruk bahkan saat hari masih terbilang pagi.

Dan betapa terkejut, syok, tidak percaya, kaget, dan semua perasaan yang wajar dirasakan ketika mendapat kenyataan yang tidak pernah terduga dan disangka, Nesia mendapati daftar orang-orang yang justru tak pernah dibayangkannya akan terduduk di sofa ruang tamu apartemennya.

**Arthur Kirkland**, Alfred Jones… b-bahkan terdapat satu orang lagi yang tidak Nesia tahu siapa dia, tetapi pernah ia lihat saat MOS dahulu.

Pertanyaan yang langsung nancap di otak Nesia begitu melihat para 'tamu tak diundangnya' itu adalah: DEMI LAPISAN OZON YANG SEMAKIN MELEBAR, NGAPAIN ITU ORANG-ORANG DATANG KE APARTEMENNYA DI PAGI-PAGI BEGINI?!

Absurd… Ya Tuhan, semua ini rasanya ABSURD!

Nesia yakin bahwa hari itu bukan ulang tahunnya—lagian jika iya, darimana ketiga orang itu tahu? Dan juga Nesia yakin sekali bahwa kelompok kompetisi mereka tidak memiliki agenda diskusi pada hari ini, apalagi di APARTEMEN NESIA! Dan apapula itu ada makhluk alis menyebalkan itu?

Uh. Jadi _déjà vu_ dengan malam di mana dia sekarat akibat tumpukan alkohol di perutnya itu, dan Nesia menolongnya, Nesia merawatnya, dan pada akhirnya semua pengorbanan Nesia seolah terludahi dan terinjak-injak tanpa mendapat bahkan terima _fucking _kasih!

Seolah menyadari Nesia yang hanya berdiri terbengong di ambang pintu kamarnya tanpa mampu mengucapkan bahkan kata 'Hai' atau 'Selamat pagi', Senior Alfred melambai padanya dan tertawa lebar, "Hai, Nes. Baru bangun? Cepat mandi dan berganti pakaian. Kita akan pergi bersama. Kau tahu, menghabiskan akhir pekan."

Dan Nesia tidak ingat bagaimana ia akhirnya keluar dari apartemen dengan mantel ungu ber-_hoodie_ aksen bulu warna putih, kemeja berwarna merah muda, dan celana _jeans_ biru gelap. Tak lupa dengan _boots_ semata kaki berwarna coklat muda yang senada dengan tas selempangnya. Sebuah syal rajut berwarna abu-abu tebal, tampak melilit hangat lehernya—membuat kepalanya yang mungil seolah tenggelam di baliknya.

Nesia tak ingat bagaimana ia akhirnya memakai semua pakaian dan aksesoris itu.

Yang jelas, ia pada akhirnya turut pergi bersama 'rombongan tak terduga' itu. Alfred Jones tampak begitu riang dan gembira—seperti tipikal sifatnya yang biasa. Memakai sebuah jaket hitam yang merangkapi sebuah kaus putih, beserta celana jeans abu-abu dan sepatu kets yang senada. Dan barulah Nesia tahu dan sadar, setelah diberitahu oleh Alfred, bahwa satu orang asing di antara mereka adalah Natalia Arlovskaya, salah satu dari Komite Disiplin saat MOS dahulu. Seorang gadis yang cantik dengan iris violet dan surai peraknya. Berekspresi dingin dan datar—namun justru membuat Nesia iri akan keanggunannya, dapat dilihat dari betapa cantiknya Natalia dengan _sundress _bercorak floral dengan _sweeter _hijau tua, syal hijau muda, dan _wages _putih.

Dan Arthur?

Tampak sedikit semi-kasual, pemuda itu memakai kemeja putih lengan panjang, _sweeter _coklat muda tanpa lengan, celana _jeans_ hitam, dan sepatu coklat tua. _Well, _terlepas dari penampilannya, pemuda itu bahkan sama sekali tidak melihat Nesia. Entahlah. Peduli apa. Mungkin pemuda itu malu dan baru sadar bahwa ia adalah orang terkejam dan termenyebalkan di dunia. Menjilat ludahnya sendiri dengan datang ke apartemen Nesia setelah dahulu mengatakan apartemen Nesia… apa? Kotor dan sumpek?

Hih.

"Kita akan bersenang-senang sepanjang hari ini, Nes!" itulah yang diucapkan Alfred saat Nesia menanyakan kemanakah mereka akan pergi.

Dan Nesia memilih untuk menurut.

Duduk terdiam di jok depan, di kursi sebelah kursi kemudi. Tepat di sebelah Arthur Kirkland yang tampak fokus menyetir _Ford _hitam metaliknya. O jangan salah sangka. Bukannya Nesia yang mau untuk duduk di sebelah Arthur, hanya saja Alfred yang bersihkukuh untuk duduk di jok belakang setelah Senior Arlovskaya terlebih dahulu duduk di sana.

Meskipun sepanjang perjalanan Alfred dan Natalia tampak seperti anjing dan kucing, tetapi… Nesia tidak dapat menahan perasaannya yang mengatakan bahwa Alfred tampak seperti menyimpan hal spesial untuk gadis yang Nesia dengar, berdarah Eropa Timur itu. Nesia bahkan terkikik geli ketika melihat mereka bagaikan sepasang suami istri yang sudah menikah lama—ribut teruuuusss, di mana Natalia sering menyumpah-nyumpah dan memberi ancaman ini itu, dan Alfred yang tetap berhaha-hihi ria seperti seorang yang _oblivious_ dan idiot, persis seperti kata Natalia.

Sedikit banyak, sepanjang perjalanan ke-hanya-mereka-yang-tahu-mana, Nesia hanya terdiam. Duduk di sebelah sang Pangeran Es aka Arthur Kirkland, membuat seorang yang cerewet seperti Nesia akhirnya terdiam juga. Habisnya, Alfred tampak sibuk dengan 'perang kecil-kecilannya' dengan Senior Natalia, sih. Arthur sendiri hanya terdiam, sesekali mengatai Alfred jika pemuda itu terlalu ribut. Atau kalau tidak, si alis itu turut bersenandung kecil mengiringi lagu yang diputar melalui DVD _player_ mobil itu.

Bukannya Nesia tak mencoba untuk mengajak berbicara. Akan tetapi, setiap gadis itu berucap, respon yang didapatinya justru membuatnya memilih untuk bungkam saja daripada sakit hati.

Dan pada akhirnya, dari semua tujuan yang Nesia bayangkan, akhirnya mereka memilih wahana _ice skating _sebagai destinasi pertama 'liburan' mereka.

Alfred bilang, "Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa kita harus ke sini dari semua tempat hangat yang bisa dikunjungi. Tetapi Arthur tadi memaksa sekali untuk mengunjungi tempat ini pertama kali."

Yang direspon oleh bentakan dari Arthur, "Dasar idiot! Kalau tidak mau ya pulang saja sana. Kau ini, sudah bagus kuberi tumpangan gratis," yang mana kalimat terakhirnya, menohok tak hanya Alfred, tetapi juga Nesia (dan mungkin juga Natalia) sebagai 'penumpang gratis' itu.

Nesia sih senang-senang saja. _Ice skating _adalah tempat yang sering dan sangat suka dikunjunginya saat ada di Indonesia dahulu. Meski tidak sepandai para pesenam seluncur es, tetapi gadis itu mampu melakukan satu-dua teknik seluncur es. Dan ia lebih bahagia lagi ketika mendapati bahwa wahana _ice skating _pada pagi itu tidak begitu ramai, hanya ada enam-tujuh orang yang berada di dalamnya.

Nesia dan Alfred, seperti remaja dengan masa kecil kurang bahagia, langsung berteriak semangat menikmati olahraga tersebut. Perasaan senang terpancar jelas di ekspresi mereka. Tertawa. Berteriak semangat. Berhaha-hihi ria.

Berbeda sekali dengan dua orang lainnya. Senior Natalia yang tampak bersedekap tangan di pinggiran area, dan Arthur yang tampak berpegang kuat pada pembatas pinggiran area dengan ekspresi seolah-olah ia tengah mendapat sebuah ancaman teror.

"Ada apa, Senior?" Nesia, sebagai junior yang baik hati, tentu saja segera meluncur menghampiri Arthur.

Arthur tampak terkejut, lantas segera membentak Nesia dengan wajah memerah, "Ngapain kau di sini? Pergi sana."

_Geez_.

"Kau tidak ingin menikmati wahana yang kau sendiri tawarkan ke kami?" tanya Nesia heran.

"Bukan urusanmu," Arthur menghembuskan napas keras sembari membuang muka ke samping. Membuat Nesia rasanya ingin sekali menonjok muka congkak itu.

"Ahahaha," Alfred tahu-tahu sudah berada di samping mereka. Pemuda itu melakukan gerakan meluncur kecil dari kanan ke kiri, sembari berkata dengan riang, "Atau kau jangan-jangan tidak bisa _ice skating_, Arthur?"

Alfred langsung kena gaplok tepat di kepala, oleh Arthur. Wajah sang British tampak memerah, bersama dengan ia yang langsung menghardik kesal, "A-apa kau bilang? Jangan bicara sembarangan, ya! Kau pikir aku akan mengajak kalian ke tempat di mana aku tidak bisa menikmatinya?!"

Alfred tampak merengut sembari mengusap-usap kecil kepalanya, "Kau 'kan tidak perlu memukulku," lantas senyuman lebar kembali tersemat di bibirnya, "Kalau begitu, ayo buktikan! Ayo meluncur~"

"A-aku—" Arthur seperti urung berkata. Lantas pemuda itu kembali membuang muka, "Aku tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak badan—_Bloody Fuck_!"

Arthur lantas memaki antara kaget dan kesal, ketika Alfred tiba-tiba mendorong punggungnya. Pemuda beralis tebal itu jelas kehilangan keseimbangan, dan sedikit meluncur ke arah depan.

Dan untung saja, Nesia dengan sigap menolongnya sebelum pemuda itu memalukan dirinya sendiri dengan jatuh mencium permukaan es.

"Ahahahaha! Kau memang tidak bisa! Kau memang tidak bisa~" tawa Alfred riang, lantas berlalu, meluncur ke arah Natalia yang masih terdiam beberapa jauh dari mereka. Dan sebelum Arthur sempat melepas sepatu _skating_-nya dan melemparnya ke kepala pemuda _American_ sejati itu.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Senior?"

Suara Nesia sepertinya kembali menyadarkan Arthur. Pemuda itu menoleh, dan menatap bahwa kini gadis itu masih memeluk tubuhnya—ingat, Nesia tadi melakukan hal itu secara refleks, menolong Arthur sebelum pemuda itu terjatuh.

"O-oh, ya, aku tak apa," gumam Arthur sembari kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Sedikit kembali oleng dan Nesia kembali memeganginya. Namun pemuda itu segera melepaskan pegangan Nesia ketika ia telah mampu berdiri tegak.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa bermain _ice skating_?" tanya Nesia kepo. Dan gadis itu sepertinya tahu jawabannya ketika Arthur hanya terdiam dengan rona tipis di kedua pipinya. Menghela napas, Nesia berujar lirih, "Harusnya kau kan tidak mengajak kami ke sini."

"Cih. Terserah aku, dong. Yang bawa mobil juga siapa," gumam Arthur lirih. Membuat sebelah ujung mata Nesia, berkedut keki.

Orang ini, sungguh, harga dirinya kelewat tinggi sekali.

Nesia melirik ke arah Alfred dan Natalia, di mana di sana tampak Alfred yang tengah menyeret paksa Natalia untuk turut meluncur bersamanya. Dilihatnya Alfred yang tertawa-tawa ria, dan Natalia yang memasang ekspresi seperti siap membantai Alfred di saat itu juga.

Tersenyum lebar, Nesia kembali menatap Arthur, "Ayo, ikutlah bersenang-senang bersama kami."

"Tidak mau."

"Harus mau."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi Ibuku?"

"Sejak sekarang."

"…Amit-amit—tu-tunggu! Apa yang kau la-lakukan?" protes Arthur ketika Nesia tiba-tiba menggamit paksa kedua telapak tangannya.

Gadis itu tersenyum, sembari terus menarik perlahan-lahan tubuh Arthur melalui gamitan sepasang tangan mereka, "Mengajakmu menikmati olahraga kesukaanku."

Sedikit demi sedikit, Nesia menarik Arthur yang juga masih protes dan tampak gugup dan cemas dan tidak percaya diri dan apalah arti ekspresi kelabakan itu. Yang jelas, perlahan-lahan, Arthur berpindah posisi—bergerak dengan luncuran kecil sepatu seluncurnya. Sedangkan Nesia menarik Arthur dari arah depan, sembari perlahan demi perlahan, bergerak ke belakang.

"Tidak apa-apa, Senior," ujar Nesia sembari tertawa lebar, "Gerakkan kedua kakimu. Ini sangat menyenangkan!"

"Ti-tidak mau. Le-lepaskan, dasar cewek!" ujar Arthur yang membuat Nesia merasa geli. Karena bersamaan dengan berucap demikian, Nesia rasakan Arthur justru semakin menggenggam erat dan kuat kedua telapak tangan Nesia.

"Ayo, kau pasti bisa. Kau tidak akan jatuh, aku akan memegangimu!" Nesia tertawa.

"Lepaskan!" Arthur masih sibuk menatap kedua kakinya dan berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya untuk tetap berdiri tegak.

"Kalau kulepaskan sekarang, kau akan jatuh lho."

"Ck! Ini salahmu!"

Nesia makin tergelak, "Makanya, kau harus bisa. Ayolah. Aku akan tetap memegangi tanganmu."

Meski bersikap demikian _tsundere_, namun perlahan-lahan Arthur menggerakkan kedua kakinya. Memang tidak mudah. Berkali-kali ia kehilangan keseimbangannya, di mana saat itu terjadi, Nesia segera menghambur ke arahnya dan memeluknya. Lantas gadis itu kembali memegangi kedua tangan Arthur, sebagai bantuan penyangga keseimbangan pemuda itu.

Arthur tampak begitu cemas dan tak yakin, namun di saat yang sama, juga tampak penasaran. Kedua matanya terus menatap ke kedua kakinya yang perlahan-lahan melangkah ringan di permukaan es. Wajahnya tampak begitu memerah—pasti karena demam yang tadi dikatakannya, pikir Nesia.

Secara perlahan-lahan, Nesia melepaskan pegangan tangannya—tanpa Arthur sadari karena pemuda itu tampak begitu terfokus menatap kedua kakinya. Perlahan, Nesia menjauh beberapa jarak di depan Arthur.

Dan sebuah senyuman kecil tersemat di bibirnya saat menatap bahwa, perlahan tapi pasti, Arthur mampu menggerakkan kedua kakinya dengan lancar. Meskipun belum bisa dikatakan meluncur—karena hanya sebatas berjalan tertatih di atas permukaan es—, tapi itu sebuah perkembangan, 'kan?

"Lihat? Kau bisa melakukannya," ujar Nesia sembari menepukkan sekali kedua telapak tangannya.

Arthur mendongak dan pemuda itu nampak terkejut—seperti baru menyadari bahwa ia tengah berjalan dan berdiri tanpa sokongan kedua tangan Nesia.

Lantas pemuda itu tampak menghela napas berat, "Tentu saja. Ternyata tidak sesulit yang kubayangkan—mudah sekali. Aku yakin bisa melakukan teknik-teknik berat dari olahraga ini hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam saja."

Dan senyum Nesia meluntur bersama dengan kedutan keki ujung matanya. Lantas gadis itu kembali mengingat bahwa pemuda di depannya ini tidak akan mau mengakui kelemahannya bahkan sampai ia mati. Dan seolah akan benar-benar mati jika ia mengucapkan barang satu kata terimakasih.

"Lagipula—"

"Hei, _Dude_! Kau sudah bisa meluncur, ya?"

Dan Alfred datang. Dari arah belakang Arthur. Dengan suara ceria dan riangnya. Niatnya sih ingin memberikan salam _a la _pertemanan para laki-laki—yakni, menepuk punggung. Tetapi sepertinya terlalu kuat, menghantam punggung dari Arthur yang tak hanya terkaget mendengar teriakannya, tetapi juga tidak siap untuk kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Dan… Brukh!

Nesia hanya tertawa membayangkan betapa rasanya Arthur merasakan batang hidungnya membeku saat itu juga, ketika wajah itu mencium permukaan es dengan tidak begitu elitnya.

-oOo-

Setelah dari wahana _ice skating_, Nesia kira mereka akan segera pulang. Pada pukul 12 siang, ternyata, mobil Arthur meluncur ke arah yang justru berlawanan dengan arah di mana mereka datang. Dan sepertinya pemuda itu benar-benar tengah kesal dengan Alfred, hingga ia sempat langsung menjalankan mobilnya bahkan sebelum Alfred masuk ke jok belakang. Meski merasa geli, Nesia memaksa Arthur untuk berhenti—sekalipun Natalia sepertinya tampak lega dengan tindakan Arthur yang meninggalkan Alfred itu. Dan Senior Alfred berlari tergopoh-gopoh menempuh jarak sekitar 200 meter untuk mencapai mobil Arthur yang berhenti di depan sana.

Perjalanan kembali berlanjut, di mana sebagian besar diisi oleh perang kata-kata makian dan hinaan antara Arthur dan Alfred. Natalia tampak terdiam menatap ke arah luar jendela mobil dengan pandangan datarnya. Sedangkan Nesia juga tampak tidak menghiraukan pertengkaran itu. Gadis itu menatap pemandangan di luar sana. Bagaimana pemandangan silih berganti dari gedung-gedung bertingkat, menjadi perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi seperti pedesaan, kemudian gedung-gedung bertingkat lagi, kemudian sawah, ladang, kebun, dan seterusnya silih berganti.

Udara musim gugur yang dingin, tidak membuat kondisi di luar tampak buruk. Indah. Sungguh indah. Dan Nesia menyesal kenapa baru sekarang ia menyempatkan diri untuk menikmati liburan dengan berjelajah seperti ini.

Carolina Utara sepertinya tempat yang menyediakan begitu banyak tempat yang mampu menyegarkan mata.

Beberapa saat kemudian, gadis itu sedikit terheran ketika mobil Arthur melintasi sebuah papan di pinggir jalan yang intinya menyatakan bahwa mereka telah sampai di Kota Durham. Tetapi, Nesia tidak begitu heran ketika beberapa saat kemudian, tempat tujuan mereka yang kedua adalah Taman Sarah Duke.

Nesia selama ini hanya mengetahui dari _website _resmi situs pariwisata tersebut, itupun juga gadis itu tahu setelah ia membaca-baca mengenai informasi dari Duke University saat di Indonesia dahulu. Dan melihat gambarnya saja, Nesia sudah langsung memberikan tatapan mupeng dan berandai-andai seandainya ia berada di sana.

Dan siapa sangka, jika hari ini, di hari Minggu pagi ini, gadis itu menginjakkan kedua kakinya di Taman yang terkenal itu. Bukan mimpi—setelah ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dengan diam-diam mencubit keras punggung sebelah telapak tangannya. Ini nyata—kini, Nesia, secara fisik, berada di area Taman Sarah Duke. Benar-benar berada di sana.

Dan maaf saja, Nesia lupa untuk menjaga _manner_-nya ketika ia tanpa sadar sedikit mengangakan mulutnya sembari kepalanya yang menoleh ke sana dan ke mari.

Taman Sarah Duke sangat luas—catat: sangat luas. Mencakup sekitar 55 hektar, taman tersebut tampak begitu rindang, indah, nyaman, segar, dan apalah namanya sifat yang mampu membuatmu merasa tenang dan damai. Banyak _pathway _atau jalur bagi para pengunjung untuk berjalan-jalan santai menikmati area taman. Pohon, bunga, semak, rumput, dan berbagai jenis tanaman, tampak tumbuh di sana-sini, meskipun terdapat beberapa yang sudah mulai terlihat layu karena pengaruh musim gugur. Tetapi masih banyak kok, bebungaan yang tampak mekar, pohon yang tampak begitu rindang, dan semak yang tampak begitu lebat.

Beberapa jenis satwa juga terdapat di sana. Bebek-bebek berbulu putih atau kuning, tampak berenang-renang santai di kolam sana. Burung-burung aneka warna dan spesies, yang berterbangan di sana-sini, lantas hinggap di pohon ini dan itu. Kupu-kupu aneka ukuran dan warna. Bahkan Nesia melihat beberapa kelinci yang meloncat-loncat di area rumput di sana.

Intinya, serasa berada di surga—tidak, ini tidak lebay. Tapi memang, taman itu indah sekali. Sungguh.

Banyak terdapat pengunjung saat itu. Tampak berjalan santai, memfoto ini dan itu, terduduk atau berbaring santai di rerumputan, membaca buku, piknik dengan makanan dan tikar, atau bersantai di kedai atau kafe yang tersebar di sana. Anak-anak kecil yang dengan riang berlari-lari mengejar kupu-kupu yang terbang, atau duduk di pinggir kolam dan mengamati bebek yang berenang. Para kekasih yang tampak berduaan. Atau keluarga yang menikmati makan siang bersama. Bahkan Nesia melihat ada sepasang kekasih yang tengah melakukan foto _pra wedding_, di salah satu area taman tersebut.

Intinya, begitu semarak. Tenang. Tempat yang rasanya siap dan cocok untuk Nesia jadikan pelarian dari segala penat dan setres sekolahnya, nantinya.

"Hah! Harusnya kita ke sini pada waktu musim semi saja," gumam Alfred yang tampak berjalan santai di samping Natalia, "Kalau musim semi, akan ada tuh, konser atau bahkan pemutaran film di sini. Pasti seru," lantas pemuda itu menoleh pada Natalia, lantas tersenyum, "Ya gak, Nat?"

"Mati saja kau," balas Natalia datar sembari masih sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Senior Alfred, kau sering ke sini?" tanya Nesia penasaran saat melihat Alfred yang tampak memberikan ekspresi dan perilaku biasa saja terhadap semua 'pemandangan indah' yang mana Nesia membutuhkan waktu dua menit untuk teringat untuk menutup mulutnya yang menganga takjub.

Mereka kini tengah berjalan pelan-pelan di salah satu jalur taman. Karena jalur ini tidak begitu besar dan harus bersimpangan dengan orang lain pula, mereka berjalan beriringan. Di mana Alfred tampak 'menempelkan' diri pada Natalia, lalu Nesia berjalan di belakang mereka, dan terakhir, Arthur yang berada dua langkah di belakang sang gadis Indonesia.

"Haha!" Alfred tertawa, lantas mengacungkan jempolnya, "Tidak ada yang lebih mengerti Amerika Serikat daripada diriku!"

"Dasar idiot," gumam Arthur, mungkin masih kesal karena bahkan sampai sekarang, dia masih tampak memijit-mijit batang hidungnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lihat di sini, katakan saja," Alfred tertawa, tak menghiraukan ucapan Arthur, "Taman? Fitur air? Bebek dan satwa lain? _Shade gardens_? Toko suvenir? Kedai? Kafe? Apa saja!"

"Bagaimana jika tunjukkan aku tempat untuk menguburmu hidup-hidup?" ujar Natalia dengan nada yang sepertinya menunjukkan betapa terganggunya gadis itu dengan semua celotehan Alfred.

"Oh? Ada! Tentu saja ada, Natty!" Alfred tertawa, lantas pemuda itu menempelkan sebelah telapak tangannya di dadanya sendiri, "Kuburkan aku di hatimu saja—Ow!"

Nesia hanya meringis garing bercampur kasihan ketika menatap sebelah telapak tangan Natalia memukul keras kepala berhelai pirang itu. Dalam hati Nesia merasa prihatin pada Senior Alfred yang sepertinya menjadi objek _bullying_ fisik di hari ini.

Setelah menjelajahi lebih dari separuh area taman, dan setelah mengabadikan beberapa pemandangan dalam rekaman kamera ponselnya, Nesia memutuskan untuk beristirahat di salah satu bangku panjang yang terdapat tepat menghadap sebuah air mancur besar bertingkat. Semak dan bebungaan yang tumbuh di sekitar air mancur, beserta beberapa kumbang dan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan, menjadikan tak ada yang lebih mengasyikkan selain melepas lelah di sini.

Nesia merasakan bahwa ia tidak sendirian lagi di bangku panjang itu—ada seseorang yang baru saja terduduk di sebelahnya. Menoleh, kedua bola hitam kecoklatannya mendapati Arthur yang duduk, terdiam memandang ke arah air mancur yang mengeluarkan bunyi gemericik menyegarkan.

Nesia tersenyum kecil. Entah sejak kapan ia dapati bahwa hari ini, tidak seperti biasanya, ia dapati bahwa Arthur Kirkland bersikap sedikit lebih _tolerable_. Memang sih, sikapnya yang sok _all mighty _dan nada sinisnya masih melekat erat, tetapi setidaknya, sikap menyebalkan yang membuat harga diri siapapun tercabik, sedikit terkurangi hari ini.

Dan sepertinya, pemuda itu lebih banyak terdiam hari ini. Tentu saja kecuali saat dia merutuk dan memaki kesal Alfred di mobil sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke Taman Sarah Duke ini tadi.

_"Aku hanya ingin kalian berdamai. Lihat, aku tahu bahwa kau sebenarnya baik, tidak seperti ucapan Arthur. Dan bagaimana jika Arthur sebenarnya juga baik, tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan tentang dia selama ini?"_

Kembali terngiang ucapan Alfred sore hari dulu.

Mungkin, pada akhirnya, benar ucapan Alfred. Mungkin Senior Arthur tidak seburuk yang Nesia pikirkan selama ini—terlepas dari seluruh tindakannya yang memang patut membuat pemuda itu mendapat penghargaan sebagai orang paling menyebalkan sedunia. Mungkin, Senior Arthur memiliki sisi yang baik dan hangat juga, yang selama ini tidak pernah diketahuinya.

Seperti sekarang, Nesia rasanya masih belum bisa memercayai bahwa pemuda itu membiarkannya menumpang gratis di mobil mewahnya dan membawanya kesana-kemari.

Membuat hari Minggu nya terasa lebih menyenangkan—jauh lebih menyenangkan dari semua hari Minggu yang telah ia lewati di Carolina Utara ini.

"Ada yang salah dengan mukaku?" tiba-tiba Arthur melirik ke arah Nesia, membuat gadis itu tergugup—separuh terkejut dan separuh malu kepergok memandangi orang lain secara diam-diam begitu.

"Tidak," jawab Nesia, lantas tersenyum, "Hanya saja, aku heran, kenapa kita sekarang bisa akur seperti ini, ya? Hehehe."

Arthur mendengus geli, "PD sekali, sih. Baru saja aku berpikir bagaimana cara menceburkanmu ke kolam di depan sana."

O TUHAN!

Mencoba bersabar, Nesia mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian bisa ke apartemenku? Maksudku, tahu darimana?"

"Kau lupa, dulu aku pernah mengantarmu sampai di depan apartemen waktu sore itu? Saat kau menangis dan terlihat seperti orang ingin bunuh diri, di jembatan saat itu?" Arthur menyeringai, "Lagian, apartemen biasa seperti itu pasti juga mudah diingat, kok."

Nesia langsung membuang muka dan mengerutkan dahinya dengan kesal, "Padahal baruuuu saja, kupikir bahwa kau adalah pribadi yang baik."

"Tentu saja. Kurang baik apa aku mengijinkanmu duduk di mobil Ford-ku. Kutebak deh, di Negerimu pasti tidak banyak yang memiliki mobil itu."

"Karena rakyat di Negeriku sibuk bekerja untuk perusahaan-perusahaan Negerimu yang berceceran di mana-mana."

"Berterimakasih lah, setidaknya kami membangun negerimu lewat investasi kami."

"Oh yeah," Nesia memutar bola mata, "Membangun kerusakan lingkungan kami, maksudmu?"

"Aturanmu saja yang terlalu longgar untuk mengatur bisnis di sana."

"Lihat?" Nesia melempar kedua tangannya ke udara, "Kita memang benar-benar tidak bisa akur, kau tahu?"

Dengan kesal, gadis itu beranjak dan menghampiri Senior Alfred yang tampak tengah berbaring santai di hamparan rumput tak jauh dari sana. Senior Natalia tampak terduduk tenang di sebelahnya, dengan kedua lutut yang ditekuk dan dagu yang terletakkan di atas tekukan lututnya.

Mengakhiri langkah terakhirnya dengan sedikit hentakan kecil karena kesal, Nesia segera bertanya dengan nada jengkel ke Alfred, "Senior Alfred, habis ini kita mau kemana, nih?"

Nesia harap sih, jawabannya adalah pulang. Karena selain hari sudah mulai sore, juga karena ia telah lelah fisik dan mental. Debat kecilnya dengan Arthur barusan seolah menjadi api yang melalap habis semua keindahan dan kedamaian taman ini.

Tetapi nyatanya, alih-alih pulang, Alfred mengajak mereka untuk mampir ke salah satu kedai yang ada di area taman. Pemuda itu mengeluh lapar dan sedang sangat menginginkan untuk memakan hamburger ukuran jumbo (di mana hal ini langsung direspon oleh ekspresi enek oleh ketiga rekannya) berserta _cola_ dan satu _pack_ kentang goreng. Dan pemuda itu mendapatkannya di salah satu kedai yang ada yang terdapat di dekat pintu keluar Taman. Sedangkan Nesia hanya memesan satu _sandwich_ dan jus apel, Arthur yang menikmati satu cangkir teh hangatnya, dan Natalia yang cukup puas hanya dengan satu gelas _latte_ hangatnya.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian, seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka dengan membawa dua nampan, satu nampan yang berisikan es krim beraneka rasa dan tatanan, dan nampan yang lain berisikan hidangan coklat. Nesia menduga bahwa Alfred lah pemesan minuman dan makanan penuh lemak tersebut, tetapi betapa terkejutnya ketika pelayan itu mengatakan bahwa semua itu adalah pesanan dari Tuan Arthur Kirkland.

Sontak, pandangan mata Nesia dan Alfred (dan lirikan Natalia), mengarah pada Arthur. _Well, _siapa sangka jika sang British merupakan penyuka es krim dan coklat…

"Apa!" bentaknya judes dengan wajah memerah. Kelihatan gugup sekali ketika pemuda itu mengambil satu es krim yang tertata di sebuah gelas kecil, "Begitu aneh bagiku untuk menyukai makanan ini?"

Yang direspon oleh gelengan lemah, heran, dan mengalah, dari Alfred dan Nesia.

Acara makan kembali berlanjut. Alfred tampak semangat dan begitu menikmati hidangan cepat sajinya. Di mana Natalia tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya. Dan Nesia yang tampak tidak bisa terfokus untuk menikmati _sandwich_-nya, ketika matanya berkali-kali melirik diam-diam ke arah tumpukan es krim dan coklat di depannya.

Dan gadis itu bisa merasakan perutnya menggeliat. Cacing di perutnya seolah konser akbar, menuntut dirinya untuk mencicipi es krim dan coklat yang tampak lezat tersebut dan melupakan _sandwich _dan jus apelnya yang kini seolah bagaikan tampak seperti sampah. Rasanya tidak ada yang ingin ia lakukan selain menikmati hidangan tersebut—derita pecinta es krim dan coklat sepertinya, yang langsung melemah imannya ketika dihadapkan dengan godaan seperti itu.

Ia bisa saja membeli sendiri, tentu. Tetapi berapa biayanya? Kemarin malam ia sudah dinasehati Ayahnya panjang lebar karena menghabiskan jatah bulanannya bahkan hanya dalam waktu dua minggu saja.

Rasanya ia rela berpuasa selama seminggu ke depan, jika sekarang ia bisa menikmati kumpulan es krim dan coklat itu…

Seperti seorang yang mupeng liat makanan tetapi tidak dapat bahkan menyentuhnya, Nesia menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan tanpa sadar memperhatikan makanan itu lebih lama.

"Aku kenyang," suara Arthur seolah bagaikan halilintar yang menyambar telinga Nesia. Gadis itu begitu terkejut dan sungguh takut jika pemuda itu diam-diam memergokinya tengah memasang ekspresi bagaikan pengemis yang sudah tidak menemukan nasi selama tiga hari lamanya.

"Kenyang?" suara Alfred terdengar sedikit teredam oleh kunyahan hamburger, "Serius? Kau bahkan baru menyentuh satu gelas dari seluruh cup dan gelas es krimmu."

'Bahkan semua coklatmu masih utuh,' tambah Nesia dalam hati.

"Biar saja," jawab Arthur, "Ternyata es krim dan coklat di sini tidak enak."

"Lalu kenapa kau memesan sebanyak ini?" pandang Alfred heran.

"Urusan siapa? Uang siapa?"

"Ya sudahlah," Alfred mengendikkan bahu, sementara Arthur mendengus sembari melap mulut dengan serbetnya.

Membangun kepercayaan diri dan berdoa pada Tuhan untuk mengasihaninya, Nesia menengguk ludah, sebelum menoel-noel telapak tangan Arthur dengan telunjuk kirinya. Meringis lebar ketika Arthur memandangnya, Nesia berujar lirih, "Kau tidak mau semua ini?"

"Tidak."

"K-kalau begitu, boleh kumakan?" yeah… _that sounds awfully pathetic_. Tetapi mubadzir 'kan? Sayang banget 'kan, kalau dibuang begitu saja? Apalagi juga Arthur hanya menyentuh Cuma satu gelas es krim doang, kok.

Sejenak, Arthur tampak terdiam dan memandang seolah di kepala Nesia tumbuh dua buah tanduk. Tetapi pemuda itu lantas mengendikkan bahu dan bergumam, "Terserah."

Senyuman Nesia semakin melebar, "Benarkah?"

"Aku tidak akan mengelabuimu hanya untuk makanan tidak enak begitu."

"Asyik! Terimakasih!" Nesia segera mengambil satu cup es krim. Tetapi, sebelum memulai memakannya, gadis itu menoleh ke Arthur, "Tetapi, ini semua sudah kau bayar, 'kan?"

Hanya jaga-jaga saja. Dahulu Arthur 'kan pernah tuh, memesan banyak makanan di kantin sekolah, tetapi ternyata dengan uang Nesia lah semua itu harus dibayar. Uh.

"Kau pikir aku memanfaatkanmu untuk membayar semua itu?" gumam Arthur dengan tatapan terganggu.

Tidak seperti biasanya di mana Nesia langsung merasa keki dengan ucapan seperti itu, gadis itu justru tersenyum semakin lebar, "Terimakasih. Terimakasih. Aku makan, nih, ya?"

Rasanya begitu ajaib ketika Nesia mampu menghabiskan semua es krim dan coklat itu. Bahkan gadis itu sempat berlomba makan cepat dengan Alfred dan semua makanan cepat sajinya. Mereka terdengar ribut sendiri akibat suara kudapan Alfred dan seruputan colanya, juga tabrakan sendok dengan gelas es krim Nesia, juga suara Arthur yang sesekali memaki mereka sebagai remaja kekanakan dan berisik. Tetapi Nesia tidak peduli dengan semua itu—bahkan gadis itu hanya terkikik geli bersama Alfred ketika pengunjung yang terduduk di sebelah meja mereka, menyuruh mereka untuk tenang sedikit saja.

Yang jelas, perasaan Nesia begitu melambung. Udah mata terpuaskan dengan pemandangan indah, perut juga kenyang dengan sajian yang begitu mendewa lezatnya.

Heran sekali ketika Arthur tadi bilang bahwa es krim dan coklat itu sama sekali tidak lezat. Benar kata Senior Francis dahulu, pemuda British itu memiliki _taste _yang aneh—bahkan _tasteless_ jika soal makanan dan kreativitas.

-oOo-

Setelah dari Taman Sarah Duke, mereka mampir sebentar ke sebuah kapel terkenal bernama sama, yakni Kapel Duke. Tidak terletak jauh dari Taman Sarah Duke, karena juga merupakan bagian dari Universitas Duke. Kapel itu menjulang tinggi—seperti bentuk lain dari gedung pencakar langit. Bangunan setinggi sekitar 64 meter itu, kata Senior Alfred merupakan gedung tertinggi di Durham. Arsitekturnya modern, tetapi memiliki kesan Gothic dengan bebatuan besar, puncak yang meruncing tajam, dan kubah yang unik. Di sepanjang jalam masuk terdapat jajaran pepohonan yang tampak begitu rindang.

Nesia bisa membayangkan bagaimana indahnya Kapel ini akan terlihat ketika malam hari. Seperti raksasa yang membuat semua yang disekitarnya tampak begitu kerdil.

Indah sekali.

Hanya sebentar mereka di sana, karena hari juga telah beranjak semakin sore. Perjalanan kembali berlanjut dengan mobil Arthur. Langit tampak menghitam dan angin berhembus makin kencang. Nesia kira mereka akan langsung pulang saja, tetapi lagi-lagi dugaan gadis itu keliru ketika Alfred memaksa Arthur untuk berhenti di salah satu _mall _yang terdapat di pinggiran kota Durham. Pemuda itu bilang bahwa ia ingin membeli sesuatu untuk perlengkapan Summer Play Klub Drama-nya. Saat ditanya dengan nada kesal oleh Arthur mengenai kenapa Alfred tidak mencari sendiri lain kali saja, _American _sejati itu hanya bilang bahwa, "Sekalian saja kenapa, sih?"

Sebenarnya, berbelanja juga bukanlah hobi Nesia. Gadis itu lebih suka melakukan kegiatan _out door _dan _sight seeing _daripada _window shopping_. Kebanyakan perlengkapan baju dan aksesorisnya juga dibelikan oleh Ibu atau teman-temannya. Karena jujur saja, Nesia akan mudah sekali merasa lelah dan bosan hanya dengan berjalan-jalan mengitari toko demi toko. Itulah mengapa dahulu teman-temannya sering mengkritiknya sebagai gadis yang sama sekali tidak feminim dan tidak paham mengenai '_nature to be a woman_' _bullshit _semacam itu.

Masak jadi cewek kudu suka dan betah belanja?

Senior Natalia tidak turut masuk—ia bertahan di dalam mobil sembari melepas lelah. Alfred berjanji tidak akan lama dan segera kembali—sekedar janji, karena pemuda itu masih tampak ribet dan bingung sendiri ketika harus memilih beberapa benda yang akan digunakan sebagai properti dramanya. Masuk ke toko yang satu, keluar, lantas masuk ke toko yang lain, lantas keluar, lalu masuk ke toko lain lagi, dan demikian seterusnya hingga kiamat—rasanya.

Dan Nesia hanya mengekori pemuda itu. Ini seperti sebuah ironi dan tragedi kau tahu? Nesia yang tampak lemas, sedangkan Alfred yang tampak semangat seperti ini. Kini mereka tiba di sebuah toko yang hanya Tuhan yang tahu, ke berapa. Alfred tampak berbincang akan sesuatu pada pegawai toko tersebut—mungkin membicarakan apa yang tengah diinginkan oleh pemuda itu. Sedangkan Nesia bersandar pada dinding kaca toko sembari melipat kedua tangannya.

Sekedar iseng dan untuk menahan kantuk, gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling toko. Tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya, sih. Pakaian. Aksesoris. Tas. Dan beberapa manekin yang ada di sana. Sedikit terhibur gadis itu ketika sebuah lagu kesukaannya terputar dan mengalun dari _speaker _toko.

Tetapi, pandangan gadis itu segera terhenti di satu arah. Di bagian di mana banyak perlengkapan musim dingin, terpajang. Sebentar lagi musim dingin. Pasti akan jauh lebih dingin dari musim gugur ini. Dan perlengkapan musim dingin Nesia tidak begitu banyak.

M-mungkin membeli satu-dua perlengkapan tidak akan membuat Ayahnya marah, 'kan?

Gadis itu segera beranjak dan menghampiri objek pandangannya. Banyak perlengkapan yang ingin dibelinya—sejujurnya. Mantel. _Boots_. Sarung tangan. Syal. Topi. Tutup telinga. Jaket. _Sweeter_. Karena tidak mungkin membeli semua barang itu kecuali jika ia ingin kena omel lagi Ayahnya, gadis itu mengambil satu buah tutup telinga berwarna hijau-kebiruan yang terpajang di sana. Aksen bulunya terasa halus dan lembut saat Nesai menyentuhnya. Sebuah _snowman_ tergambar di masing-masing permukaan luar tutup telinga tersebut.

Nesia mencoba memasang penutup telinga itu ke kepalanya. Dan gadis itu segera tersenyum kecil ketika ia merasakan kenyamanan yang terasa. Pastilah ini bisa memberikannya kehangatan padanya saat musim dingin tiba nanti. 13 dolar… harga yang pasti ditoleransi oleh Ayahnya.

Gadis itu melepas tutup telinga itu dan membawanya, beranjak dari sana. Berniat untuk membeli benda tersebut dan membawanya ke kasir. Namun saat ia berbalik, ia nyaris menabrak Arthur Kirkland yang entah sejak kapan, berdiri di belakangnya.

"Senior!" cetus Nesia terkaget, "Aku tidak tahu kau ada di belakangku."

Arthur hanya terdiam dan tidak merespon, masih melanjutkan apa yang dilakukannya. Berdiri di salah satu bagian yang memajang berbagai macam jenis syal. Sebelah tangannya memilah-milah kain syal, mengusap-usap jemarinya seolah merasakan kelembutannya, lantas beralih ke jenis kain yang lain.

"Kau ingin membeli syal?" tanya Nesia.

"Tidak, aku ingin membeli rok," jawaban yang sarkastis.

Nesia menghela napas, "Aku 'kan hanya bertanya."

"Pertanyaanmu itu retoris sekali. Jelaslah aku ingin membeli syal," ujar Arthur.

"Sebaiknya kau pilih saja yang berbahan _pashmina_, atau wol, atau katun, atau kain kasmir. Aku jamin, itu hangat sekali jika dipakai saat musim dingin," Nesia tersenyum lebar, "Soalnya dahulu aku pernah ada pelajaran Tata Busana saat SMP dan mendapat tugas untuk membuat syal _handmade_," tambahnya dengan tidak penting.

Arthur tampak terdiam. Ekspresinya seolah-olah ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Membuat Nesia seketika sadar bahwa pemuda itu sama sekali tidak memiliki ide akan apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Sebelah tangan Nesia lantas memilah-milah pajangan syal yang ada. Setelah beberapa saat, gadis itu segera mengambil satu syal berwarna coklat muda dari pajangan sana, "Nih. Ini dari kain katun. Hangat, kok. Coraknya juga lucu," Nesia terkikik geli melihat gambaran Hello Kitty yang bertebaran di kain syal itu.

"M-Mana mungkin aku memakai syal seperti itu, sih," ujar Arthur dengan nada tersinggung.

Nesia menyerah, lantas mengambil kain syal yang lain, "Ini dari _chiffon_. Tidak begitu hangat, sih. Tipis gini… tapi lembut banget, lho—Eh, tapi ini lebih lucu, deh," gadis itu mengambil syal yang lain, berwarna merah muda, "Katun juga. Tapi warnanya cerah dan seger banget, ga, sih? Eh ini juga bagus," lantas mengambil yang lain lagi, "Hm, meski agak mahal sih karena dari kapas organik sepertinya. Tetapi lucu dan ramah lingkungan."

Dan Arthur hanya terdiam sementara Nesia mengambil-mengembalikan-mengambil syal-syal yang terpajang di sana. Entah sejak kapan gadis itu peduli akan apa yang akan dibeli dan dipakai oleh Arthur—orang yang selama ini tidak mempedulikan apapun selain bagaimana caranya menistai harga diri Nesia, untuk mampu bertahan hidup.

"Eh, ini bahannya dari_ pashmina_," Nesia menarik satu syal berwarna merah hati, dari pajangan rak. Sebuah syal sulam dengan beberapa gambar _snowman _putih yang bertebaran di sana-sini, "Aku jamin, deh. Syal jenis ini lembut dan hangat banget. Cocok dipake saat musim dingin," ujar gadis itu sembari tersenyum lebar dan menyodorkan syal itu pada Arthur.

Tetapi, ketika Arthur hanya tampak terdiam memandang syal itu, Nesia memutuskan untuk bertindak sendiri.

Gadis itu mendekat hingga jarak antara keduanya bahkan tidak lebih dari dua jengkal tangannya. Dengan sedikit berjinjit, tanpa meminta ijin dari Arthur, Nesia segera memakaikan syal tersebut ke leher Arthur dengan _style _pemakaian _a la fashion scarf_.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa tubuh yang berhadapan dengannya terlihat sedikit menegang.

Mengurangi jarak di antara mereka, Nesia tersenyum sembari menatap Arthur, "Lihat? Cocok sekali denganmu," ucapnya.

"O-oh… begitu…" gumam Arthur lirih sembari menghela napas berat. Jemari tangannya tanpa sadar menyentuh lilitan syal tersebut di lehernya.

Nesia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Apakah kau benar-benar tengah merasa tidak enak badan, Senior? Wajahmu memerah tuh," Nesia kembali maju dan berniat menyentuhkan sebelah telapak tangannya ke dahi Arthur, tetapi segera ditepis oleh Arthur yang langsung berjalan menuju ke arah kasir.

Nesia hanya menatap heran, lantas menghela napas sembari mengendikkan bahu.

Dan Nesia mengucap syukur ketika setelah itu, mereka benar-benar pulang. Hari sudah gelap ketika mobil Arthur kembali meluncur di jalanan. Bahkan tetes demi tetes gerimis telah membasahi sekitar, membuat _wiper _mobil bergerak-gerak untuk menjernihkan pandangan sang pengendara. Berbeda dari sebelumnya, kali ini suasana mobil terasa lebih tenang. Senior Natalia yang memang tidak banyak bicara dan hanya menatap ke arah luar jendela mobil, Senior Alfred yang terdengar mendengkur lirih—tertidur dengan pulas di jok belakang dengan dua kantung belanjaan yang terdapat di sekitar kakinya. Nesia yang juga tengah menahan kantuknya, dan Arthur yang terdiam fokus menyetir mobil dengan sebelah tangannya, dengan tangan yang lain tampak menyangga pelipisnya—kelihatan sekali jika pemuda itu merasa lelah. Selain suara dengkuran lirih Alfred dan musik DVD yang mengalun lirih, tidak ada suara lain yang mengisi suasana yang bisa dibilang cukup sepi itu.

Natalia adalah pihak pertama yang sampai di kediamannya. Nesia dan Arthur mengucapkan selamat malam kepada gadis itu—di mana Nesia merasa bahwa waktu sehari ini ia habiskan tanpa mengenal siapa Natalia lebih jauh (demi Tuhan, gadis itu lebih menyeramkan daripada Arthur saat pemuda itu marah besar). Senior Alfred membuka mata dan menyempatkan diri untuk mengantarkan Natalia hingga ke pintu depan rumahnya—berlari-lari kecil sembari menudungkan mantelnya ke atas kepala mereka berdua.

Melihatnya, Nesia tersenyum dan tanpa sadar berucap, "Mereka tampak manis sekali, ya?"

"Kau tidak akan bilang begitu saat melihat Natalia mengacungkan sebuah pisau dan mengancam memotong leher si Idiot itu," Arthur menyahut lirih dengan nada lelah.

Nesia menoleh heran dan sedikit ngeri, "S-sebegitunya…"

"Hm. Itulah alasannya mengapa aku tidak bisa membiasakan diri dengan gadis itu. Menyeramkan, sih."

Informasi mengejutkan, eh? Arthur Kirkland takut sesuatu? Nesia pikir pemuda itu bahkan tidak takut pada Tuhan sekalipun.

"Tetapi Senior Alfred sepertinya tampak begitu menyukainya," Nesia tersenyum, "Sedikit heran juga sih, saat berpikir kenapa kau terlihat biasa-biasa saja."

"Apa urusannya? Kenal dengan Natalia saja tidak."

"Bukan begitu," Nesia menatap Arthur dengan serius, "Kau tidak cemburu, gitu, Senior Alfred menyukai orang lain?"

Dan ekspresi Arthur bisa digambarkan seperti ini: =A=

"… Kau masih memiliki asumsi bodoh dan gila itu, ya?" gumam Arthur dengan nada tertekan, seolah menahan untuk tidak membanting benda di sekitarnya.

Nesia mengendikkan bahu, "Kupikir kalian kelewat dekat dan kelewat mesra untuk bisa dibilang sahabat," gadis itu menjulurkan lidah.

"_Geez_…cuci tuh, otakmu!"

Nesia hanya tertawa.

Tidak berselang lama, Senior Alfred kembali memasuki jok belakang dengan keadaan separuh basah kuyup—membuat Arthur segera memaki kesal karena pemuda itu membasahi kursi mobilnya.

Setelahnya, mobil kembali berjalan dalam keadaan sunyi. Senior Alfred begitu cepat tertidur kembali—membuat Nesia yakin bahwa pemuda itu tengah merasa sangat lelah. Dan Nesia memutuskan untuk memecah kesunyian ini dengan membuka obrolan dengan Senior Arthur. Selain karena Nesia tidak mau tertidur di mobil orang, juga Nesia tidak ingin jika Arthur tetap mengantuk dan membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi di tengah cuaca gerimis seperti ini dan membuat pada akhirnya, nyawa mereka dipertaruhkan.

Nesia berdehem lirih, sebelum berbicara, "Senior Arthur, terimakasih atas hari ini," ujarnya tulus sembari tersenyum. Dalam hati, Nesia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa akan datang hari di mana ia mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Arthur yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan akan berbuat secuil kebaikan padanya sampai kapanpun.

"Aku merasa senang sekali hari ini," lanjutnya lirih sembari menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

Jujur kok. Meskipun melelahkan, tetapi itu sebanding dengan semua kesenangan yang sudah didapatkannya. Perasaannya kini terasa begitu ringan, pikirannya menjadi lebih terbuka, dan semua terasa menyegarkan—_relaxing_. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia berlibur di Carolina Utara. Dan meskipun liburan pertamanya dihabiskan dengan daftar orang yang sama sekali tidak ia duga, tetapi perasaannya tetap melambung.

Senang.

Apalagi tadi Nesia sempat dengar dari Alfred bahwa Arthur-lah yang mengusulkan liburan ini. Dan pemuda itu pula yang membawa mereka ke apartemen Nesia dan menjemput gadis itu. Nesia yakin, semua yang telah dilakukan Arthur hari ini bisa membuat dirinya berubah pandangan mengenai pemuda itu. Siapa tahu ini sebagai awal langkah atau inisiatif Arthur untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka? Yah. Siapa tahu. Jika ya, Nesia dengan senang hati menerima.

Lagipula, tidak ada salahnya untuk menambah teman baru, 'kan?

Sekarang gadis itu yakin, pemuda itu tidak seburuk yang ia bayangkan. Arthur bisa menjadi baik dan peduli—seperti kata Alfred. Hanya saja Nesia harus perlu merubah sikapnya untuk tidak mudah emosi dan tersinggung dan tersulut amarahnya—mungkin gadis itu bisa mencoba bersikap _oblivious _seperti Alfred? Meskipun itu tidak mudah, tetapi ia akan mengusahakannya.

Lagipula, tidak adil, 'kan, jika hanya Arthur yang berusaha memperbaiki semuanya sedangkan Nesia tidak melakukan apa-apa?

"Aku hanya sedang merasa bosan dan ingin liburan," jawab Arthur setelah pemuda itu tampak terdiam lama, "Alfred ingin mengajak Natalia—dan aku tidak mau menjadi kambing congek di antara mereka."

Nesia menahan tawa mendengar ucapan Arthur yang sangat kontras dari pernyataan Senior Alfred, "Jadi kau mengajakku untuk menjadi kambing congek bersamamu?"

"Sudahlah, diam saja kau."

Tertawa lirih, Nesia menyahut, "Seperti sebuah keajaiban, rasanya," gadis itu tersenyum sembari memberi pandangan seolah ia tengah mengulas sesuatu, "Karena… aku ingat sekali, baru dua hari yang lalu aku mendapat telepon saat siaran H-Radio mengenai cara untuk melupakan sejenak permasalahan. Dan hari ini, herannya, aku tiba-tiba mampu melakukan semua saran yang kusebut sendiri. _Ice skating,_ makan es krim dan coklat, pergi berlibur…" Nesia menoleh ke Arthur, lantas tersenyum lebar, "Ajaib sekali, 'kan?"

Arthur tampak berdeham lirih, tetapi ia tetap terdiam, tanpa memberikan respon apapun pada Nesia.

Menyadari bahwa kalimatnya seolah dianggap angin lalu dan tidak penting, Nesia kembali berujar, "Kau tahu? Mungkin aku sudah salah sangka padamu selama ini."

"Tentu saja."

Sabar, Nes…

"Kau tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan."

"Aku tidak tahu harus merasa tersanjung atau justru terhina, dengan ucapanmu itu."

"Haha. Harus tersanjung, dong. Karena kini nilai dirimu di mataku naik beberapa persen."

Meski samar, tetapi Nesia mampu melihat Arthur tampak tengah menahan tawa, "… Kau benar-benar cerewet dan berisik sekali."

"Kau menyebalkan sekali," Nesia tertawa.

"Kau barbar dan tidak feminim sekali."

"Kau tidak _gentleman _sekali."

"Hei, tarik yang satu itu. Kurang _gentle _bagaimana aku mengajakmu kesana-kemari hari ini?"

"Dan kau tidak ikhlas sekali," Nesia tergelak, hingga ia mendongakkan kepalanya saking merasa gelinya.

Arthur tampak mendengus, "Dasar tidak tahu terimakasih."

"Dasar tidak tahu terimakasih," ulang Nesia terkikik, lantas menjulurkan lidahnya.

Mereka masih saling lempar hinaan satu sama lain, sesekali Nesia tertawa dan Arthur yang mendengus menahan geli. Puji syukur Alfred tidak terbangun oleh suara ribut mereka.

Tidak berapa lama, mobil Arthur berhenti tepat di depan Green Brooklyn yang mulai tampak sepi karena selain hari sudah larut, juga karena kondisi tengah gerimis. Sebelum turun dari mobil, Nesia mengeluarkan dompet dan menarik beberapa lembar dolar dari sana, "Ini, untuk tutup telinga tadi," ujar gadis itu, berniat mengganti dolar yang Arthur keluarkan untuk membayar tutup telinga yang dibeli Nesia.

Alasannya sih, sekalian saja dan juga, "Daripada nanti kau memakan tutup telinga itu karena tidak mampu membeli makanan untuk seminggu." Yang mana kalimat itu jelas sekali seolah ingin menyatakan bahwa 13 dolar adalah harga permen bagi Arthur dan harga biaya makan seminggu bagi Nesia.

"Bawa saja," ujar Arthur, "Kau pikir aku dirimu, menghargai uang hanya 13 dolar?"

Orang ini….

"Tapi aku tidak mau," Nesia bersihkeras, "Kau sudah membayar tiket _ice skating_, tiket Taman, bahkan mentraktirku makan es krim dan coklat sebanyak itu. Aku tidak mau jika harga diriku semakin minus di matamu."

"Apa bedanya, sih?" ujar Arthur, "Sudahlah, simpan saja."

"Tidak."

"Simpan."

"Tidak mau," Nesia menaruh lembaran dollar tersebut di _dashboard _mobil Arthur. Lantas gadis itu cepat berbalik dan hendak membuka pintu mobil, sebelum ia menoleh kembali ke arah Arthur ketika merasakan sebelah tangannya tertarik.

Dan ia mendapati Arthur yang menatapnya.

Tepat. Menatap. Kedua matanya.

Hitam bertemu dengan _emerald _dalam satu pandangan.

Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkan atau hendak dikatakan Arthur, gadis itu tidak mengerti. Yang jelas, ia mendapati Arthur menatapnya. Sebelah tangannya tergenggam oleh telapak tangan itu. Ekspresi pemuda itu seperti berada antara ragu dan bingung—seperti tengah memutuskan dua pilihan yang cukup sulit.

Namun perlahan tapi pasti, Nesia dapati bahwa Arthur tidak lagi terdiam.

Kepalanya bergerak maju. Perlahan dan sedikit tersendat— tapi pasti, Nesia bisa lihat adanya keraguan di gerakan kepalanya itu. Genggaman tangan Arthur di tangannya terasa semakin menguat, seolah menahan Nesia untuk pergi dari sisinya. Dan gadis itu tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, ketika _emerald _itu mulai tampak sedikit demi sedikit, tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya.

Nesia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tidak mengerti. Ia tidak paham.

Ia bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa ia tidak segera mendorong Arthur, berbalik, dan keluar dari mobil pada saat itu juga.

Bahkan gadis itu tidak mengerti akan kenapa ia merasa gelisah—begitu gelisah. Mengapa rasanya jantungnya berdetak keras, sangat keras, ketika ia mendapati Arthur sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Dan Nesia tidak tahu setan apa yang berhasil menduduki kelopak matanya sehingga kelopak mata itu perlahan-lahan menutup, begitu jarak antara kepalanya dengan kepala berhelai pirang itu tidak lebih dari panjang jari telunjuknya.

"HOAAAAHHHMMM!"

Dan Nesia tahu bahwa ia harus mengucapkan syukur pada Tuhan yang membuat Senior Alfred menggeliat dan menguap lebar pada saat itu. Membuat uapan kantuk yang lirih itu, terdengar bagaikan halilintar yang memberi kejutan listrik jutaan volt pada Nesia—dan mungkin juga pada Arthur, karena pemuda itu langsung menarik diri dan menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi.

Helaan napas dalam dan berat-berat terhembus dari hidung dan mulut mereka. Puji syukur lampu mobil Arthur diredupkan atas permintaan Alfred tadi yang menyatakan tidak bisa tidur jika terlalu terang. Karena jika cahaya cukup terang, Alfred pasti akan mampu melihat betapa meronanya wajah dua orang di depannya itu.

"Eh? Sudah sampai di apartemenmu, Nes?" gumam Alfred sembari mengucek-ucek sebelah matanya, sembari memandang ke arah luar jendela. Gedung Green Brooklyn seketika tampak di depan sana.

Menghela napas dalam-dalam, Nesia segera menyahut cepat—terlalu cepat hingga ia terdengar seperti orang yang tengah begitu gugup, "I-iya. Aku sudah sampai. Ehehe—" bahkan tawanya terdengar payah begitu.

Tidak tahu harus bagaimana dan terlalu malu dan gugup, Nesia segera berbalik dan membuka pintu mobil. Setelah menyahut mantelnya dari sandaran kursi, gadis itu segera berujar, "Terimakasih atas hari ini. Hati-hati di jalan. Oke?"

BLAM.

Dan Nesia segera berlari menuju apartemennya. Tetapi bukanlah gerimis itulah yang membuatnya ingin berlari cepat untuk sampai di apartemennya. Bukan untuk berlindung dari hujan. Bahkan ia tak sempat memakai mantelnya yang hanya ia peluk dengan kedua tangannya, di dadanya.

Bukan gerimis itu.

Gadis itu hanya ingin mencari cara bagaimana meredakan degup jantungnya yang terasa menggila.

Dan malam itu, Nesia tertidur pulas karena kelelahan.

Tetapi, untuk pertama kalinya, entah bagaimana, wajah Antonio sama sekali bukanlah wajah terakhir yang ia bayang dan pikirkan sebelum ia memeluk alam mimpinya.

Bukan.

* * *

-oOo-

**Next Chapter:**

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat itu?"

"… Apa maksudmu?"

"Grrr... Kau! Kau me-mendekatkan wajahmu dan—dan memejamkan mata-mu!"

**.**

"Aku sangat penasaran kenapa kau begitu menyukai Carriedo? Apa karena dahulu aku 'menjodohkan' kalian saat MOS?... Kenapa bukan dengan Lovino? Dia 'kan selalu baik padamu."

.

"Kau tahu? Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa menyukai Antonio… Terkadang kau tidak membutuhkan alasan untuk menyukai seseorang, 'kan?"

-oOo-

* * *

Saya pengen menyisipkan AmeBelarus biar si Alfred ga beneran terus-terusan dikira homoan ama Arthur oleh Nesia :p Oke, saya menikmati momen2 mengetik chapter ini karena suasana liburannya ngalir terus ke kepala saya /mahasiswabebasUTS/

* * *

**Pojok Review. Monggo~**

**Si penelpon misterius itu Arthur, ya?/ **Ahaha. Gak tahu? Padahal menurut saya ga misterius-misterius juga sih :p Nanti saya kasih scene lagi soal dia deh /wink** /Saya merasa kasihan pada Antonio/ **Akhirnya! /tebarconfettibuatAntonioyangselaludicerca/** /Minta doa buat UN ya/ **Sip :D Barusan saya ke dokter /salahwoi/** /Pairing BelaNesia menarik juga/ **… /hanyabisaterdiamkarenamerasaabsurd/** /Saya penasaran akan siapa yang nelpon dan siapa yang ngirim surat/ **Harusnya udah ketebak, sih. Jika diperhatikan dan dinalar baik-baik :p** /LoviNes-nya manis/ **Iya, saya kasih gula kualitas impor sih (?)** /Hubungan Arthur dan Nesia bakal membaik, ya?/ **We'll see /gamaukasihspoler/** /Bikin crossover aja jika Anda berminat/ **Haha. Satu fandom aja udah bingung bikin plotnya ;_;** /Aku ketinggalan banyak fic ini/ **Really? Sorry banget. Inilah dilemma saya antara update cepet atau enggak /dilemmasepertimemilihantaraduahati/** /Ngarep terlalu tinggi itu pasti jatuhnya sakit banget, tapi ga papa kalau DIS mau ngulurin tangan padaku/ **Anda tahu apa? Komen Anda adalah yang paling nggombal yang pernah saya dapat :D 'Get DIS' Heart'-Mission: 100% complete!** /Makin galau aja ceritanya/ **Tenang aja. Ga bakal lama. Bentar lagi kita akan kembali ke jalur normal :D** /Makasih Lovi udah membalaskan dendamku pada Tonio/ **D: /menataptakpercayaalaantagoniskepergoknamparprotag onis/** /Arthur tsundere banget/ **:D** /Mr. Sender itu Arthur atau Lovino?/ **Saya pikir saya udah kasih clue yang cukup.. Tapi okelah, saya kasih lagi kapan2 (?)** /UKNes masih sedikit banget/ **Disini udah banjir UKNes** /Ternyata Tonio jelly ama Lovino/ **Lol** /Aku ga bisa move on dari DIS/ **Asik banget baca komenmu. Ajarin nggombal dong, situ akan saya ajarin ngalay /plak/** /Baca dari chap 1 tapi baru review sekarang/ **Dan usahakan menjadikan review sebagai kebiasaan tiap abis baca ya :D** /Lovino cemburu, ya?/ **Ga, itu aslinya Lovino pengen segera sampe rumah karena kebelet ke toilet. Tapi Tonio datang dan memperlambat perjalanannya—jadinya Lovino frustasi dan mukul Tonio /plottwist/** /Aku ga nemuin typo/ **/sujudsyukur/ Padahal itu reread-nya ga 100% lho** /Akhirnya Nesia bakal seneng dan happy-happy-an/ **Yay!** /Nesia kok agak cengeng, ya?/ **Maklum, dia udah ngarep setinggi langit dan belum lama tahu kalau si Oyabun udah kesengsem Bella. Well yeah, semua butuh proses** /Lovino yang mafia mode keren!/ **:D** /Kapan update chap 24?/ **Sekarang :p **/Kapan nih Ludwig muncul?/ **Berhubung dia bukan tokoh utama, kemunculannya belum saya tentukan :p /dor** /Kok lama updatenya? Mati? Cepetan napa update-nya?/ **-_- Saya ga mati, hanya masih tersesat untuk bisa kembali dari hatimu /plak/ Jika hidup saya hanya untuk bikin dan update fic ini, pasti saya akan update setiap hari, Qaqaaaa :*

* * *

**Tolong perhatikan teori di bawah ini baik-baik :D**

**Jika faktor-faktor lain tetap dan sama,** banyak dan cepatnya review kalian berbanding lurus dengan kecepatan update saya (Storm, 2013).

* * *

**Terimakasih**

**DIS**

Ps: Ada yang minat (lagi) untuk bikinin saya fanart? :D /Alfred's puppy eyes/


	25. Twenty Five: An Absurd Truth

**Hey, dude. Belakangan RL saya tidak begitu ribet, jadi sesuai dengan teori (?) yang saya ciptakan sendiri, saya update fic ini dengan sangat cepat sesuai dengan cepatnya pertumbuhan angka review yang saya dapet :'D Thanks!**

* * *

Tidak ada hari yang paling membekukan selain hari-hari ketika musim dingin datang.

Musim tersebut menandai berakhirnya masa di mana pohon kehilangan dedaunannya yang layu mengering. Rontoknya dedaunan di musim gugur telah tergantikan dengan melayangnya butiran-butiran kristal es dari langit. Melayang lirih di udara dengan tampak begitu ringan, terombang-ambing oleh angin, lantas jatuh menutupi apapun yang disentuhnya, dengan warna putih lembutnya. Pohon, atap rumah, jalan, dan semua hal tampak lebih monoton dengan warna putih akibat tumpukan benda bernama salju. Langit yang kelabu di musim gugur, seolah tidak membaik ketika musim dingin datang dan membuat bahkan rasanya sulit mendapatkan sinar matahari di kala pagi. Pengaruh pemanasan global sepertinya berdampak pada munculnya fenomena populer yang bernama perubahan iklim—di saat musim dingin seperti ini pun, hujan terkadang datang mengguyur.

Dingin sekali. Sungguh. Bagi orang yang tidak terbiasa, musim dingin bisa menjadi siksaan—sekalipun pemandangan akan turun dan melayangnya salju bisa menjadi poin plus tersendiri bagi musim ini ketimbang musim yang lain. Jika musim gugur membuat sebagian orang tidak ingin keluar rumah, maka musim dingin bisa membuat sebagian orang bahkan ingin berubah menjadi mamalia tertentu yang berhibernasi selama musim dingin tersebut berlangsung. Tidur. Bergulung selimut. Selamanya. Selama-lamanya—seandainya anatomi manusia sama dengan tupai misalnya.

Oleh sebab itulah, **Annesia Saraswati **ingin memanfaatkan liburan musim dingin ini untuk berdiam diri di kamar saja. Sempat ia ingin kembali ke Indonesia—meskipun di sana tengah musim hujan, setidaknya ia tidak harus memakai pakaian tebal dan berat bahkan jika ingin pergi ke toko sebelah saja! Tetapi Senior Alfred memintanya untuk tetap berada di AS, karena alasan yang sama juga, kompetisi belum berakhir dan sewaktu-waktu kehadiran Nesia pasti dibutuhkan. Dan tentu saja, Nesia tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolaknya.

Pengennya Nesia sih, selama liburan ini mereka tidak ada diskusi kelompok, sehingga ia bisa berdiam diri di apartemennya. Oke, ia akui bahwa ia senang menatap salju, tetapi ia lebih senang lagi jika ia memandangnya dari dalam ruangan yang hangat. Karena saat musim dingin baru dimulai saja, tubuhnya sudah merasa K.O. dan ia harus beristirahat selama seminggu penuh di apartemen. Oke, jadilah, seminggu waktu liburannya ia habiskan untuk beristirahat—bukan hal yang menjadi soal juga, sih, karena toh ia nyaman-nyaman saja gelundang-gelundung di ranjangnya yang empuk dan selimutnya yang hangat.

Tetapi rencananya untuk bersantai total dengan hibernasi seperti itu harus ia kesampingkan. Pertama, karena sebentar lagi menjelang Natal. Chau pulang ke Vietnam (gadis itu dengan semangat berangkat di hari pertama kuliahnya libur), meninggalkan Nesia, dengan Maria yang masih memiliki _shift_ kerja di liburan musim dingin ini. Artinya apa? Dengan hanya dua orang saja, maka persiapan penyambutan Natal hanya dilakukan dengan mereka saja. Artinya apa? Hanya mereka berdua yang membersihkan apartemen, menyiapkan dekorasi, dan memasak makan malam saat perayaan malam Natal nanti. Artinya apa? Berat. Capek. Sulit istirahat. Apalagi Maria berjanji bahwa ia akan mengundang beberapa rekan kerjanya saat malam Natal nanti…

Artinya apa? Nesia rasanya ingin mati saja. Natal tahun ini sepertinya adalah Natal pertama yang harus ia lewati tanpa keluarga. Sedih!

Dan alasan kedua mengapa rencananya gagal adalah terkait kompetisi debat—alasan yang sama, tetapi yang selalu tak bisa ia sangkal. Seperti biasanya, Senior Alfred merupakan pihak yang paling bersemangat—dari awal. Ia selalu melakukan semua dengan menggebu-gebu, dengan serius, dengan teliti. Bahkan ia tidak memberikan waktu santai-santai kepada teman sekelompoknya bahkan di liburan musim dingin ini. _Research _ini itu, laporan ini itu, bimbingan dengan guru ini itu, diskusi ini itu, dan sebagainya. Tetapi rasanya berbeda. Jika dahulu Nesia akan giat mengikuti kegiatan bersama kelompoknya, maka sekarang rasanya…

Rasanya sekarang ia bahkan enggan sekali untuk membuka pesan dari Alfred di HPnya—takut jikalau isinya adalah undangan diskusi bersama.

Bukan, bukan Alfred yang menjadi sumber keengganan Nesia. Juga bukan karena Nesia sudah merasa bosan dan malas dengan kompetisi itu. Juga bukan sepenuhnya karena hawa musim dingin yang membuatnya malas menyeret kakinya keluar dari pintu apartemennya.

Tetapi karena sebab lain.

"UUURRRGGGHH!" geraman itu terdengar bersama dengan wajahnya yang tertutupi dengan kasar oleh sebuah guling putih.

Ah, kenapa bayangan pada malam seminggu yang lalu dengan **Arthur Kirkland **tidak pernah lekang, bahkan hingga sekarang.

Menyebalkan.

* * *

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Picture © Sakurazaka Ohime**

**I just own the plot **of the story and** I don't gain any commercial advantages **by publishing this fic**.**

**Warning: AU, Human Name, High School, OC, OoC yang mendewa, **(highly possible)** crack pairs, **(a lil')** Nesia-centric, **but** no Mary Sue/Gary Stu **I assure you :D **totally absurd.**

**Pairing: **Anda bisa menebak sendiri mana yang **_main pairing_**, dan mana yang sekedar **_hints _**dan **_fans service _**:p

**Ini murni dari pemikiran saya. Maaf jika kebetulan ada kesamaan ide karena setting gakuen sangat banyak di FHI. Itu tidak disengaja :D**

Long Live FHI and **Say NO to Plagiarism! **Mari** berkarya dengan hati dan imajinasi :D**

**Maju FHI!**

**Happy reading**

* * *

Nesia tidak tahu harus bagaimana dan berbuat seperti apa. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak dan memukul sesuatu dengan kasar—tetapi apa atau siapa? Ia merasa dirinya pasti sudah gila, sudah tidak waras. Karena selama beberapa hari sebelumnya, ia bahkan tidak melewatkan satu haripun tanpa terbayang oleh satu orang yang justru selama ini menjadi kandidat pertama orang yang ingin dimutilasinya, jika ia adalah seorang psikopat.

Arthur Kirkland.

Menyebut nama itu dalam pikirannya saja, Nesia rasanya tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Oke, Arthur Kirkland memang masih menyebalkan. Ia masih sombong, sok, judes, belagu, suka nistain, dan semua sifat dan sikap yang selama ini sukses membuat Nesia yakin bahwa orang itu tidak bisa hidup tanpa membuat orang lain ingin mati saja. Tetapi jika biasanya Nesia menyikapi sikap setan Arthur itu dengan sikap setan Nesia pula (_eye for eye, tooth for tooth!_), maka kini Nesia bahkan tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana bahkan jika ada Arthur di depannya.

Semua terasa membingungkan.

Peristiwa malam itu seolah menjadi kutukan yang membuat Nesia rasanya ingin bunuh diri saja. Ia tidak tahu mengapa peristiwa itu bisa terjadi—demi Tuhan, MENGAPA?! Apa yang dia pikirkan waktu itu? Apa dia sudah kelewat lelah hingga otaknya demikian bodoh? Apa waktu itu di matanya Arthur seolah berubah menjadi Orlando Bloom hingga Nesia bisa bersikap seperti itu?

Tidak heran jika Nesia masih kepikiran karena… k-karena, jika waktu itu Alfred tidak tiba-tiba terbangun, bisa saja 'kan, Nesia dan Arthur benar-benar telah berciuman—

HOEKH!

Membayangkannya saja Nesia rasanya ingin muntah. Mana mungkin banget 'kan, jika ciuman pertamanya harus dimiliki oleh orang yang justru ingin ia jadikan sebagai korban pertama jika ia nantinya berubah menjadi pembunuh?!

Hih!

Oleh sebab itu, wajar jika gadis itu selalu merasa jengkel dan marah pada dirinya sendiri yang kelewat gampang teringat peristiwa nista (baginya) itu. Ia gugup. Ia malu. Ia marah. Dan semua perasaan lain yang bercampur dan menjadikannya tidak tahu harus memilih perasaan yang mana. Harus bagaimana. Harus berperilaku seperti apa.

Karena, setelah itu, ia sangat merasa antipati jika bertemu dengan Arthur Kirkland. Jika dahulu hal itu dikarenakan ia takut harga dirinya didiskon untuk kesekian kalinya, tetapi kali ini karena alasan yang lain… Bahkan gadis itu sempat membolos kelompok diskusi beberapa kali. Mengambil jalur lain jika kebetulan pandangannya mendapati Arthur di jalan di depannya. Pura-pura tidak mengetahui keberadaannya. Dan semua sikap yang wajar diberikan seperti ketika orang tengah dikejar oleh penagih hutang—pengen kabur saja, gitu lho.

Seperti apa sikap Arthur Kirkland, Nesia juga tidak tahu. Dalam pikiran gadis itu sih, kemungkinannya ada tiga, (1) Arthur akan gugup, salting, _nervous_, dan apalah namanya, (2) Arthur akan semakin _tsundere _dan beringas memakinya, dan (3) Arthur akan menertawainya habis-habisan dan mengatakan bahwa 'Kau gampang banget dikerjain! Kau pikir aku beneran mau mencium gadis barbar sepertimu, hah? Hahahaha! Aku harap waktu itu aku merekam ekspresimu!' dan menyebarkan aib itu lewat media sekolah.

Dan entah kenapa, kemungkinan nomor tigalah yang menurut Nesia paling mungkin terjadi. Uh…

Karena simpel, tidak mungkin, 'kan, Arthur tiba-tiba beneran akan menciumnya seperti itu dengan dasar perasaan? _Yuck_. Menyejajarkan kata 'perasaan' dengan kata 'Arthur' itu seperti menyejajarkan kata 'setan' dengan kata 'surga', alias: **tidak mungkin**! Tidak pantas! Konyol! Orang menyebalkan dan tidak memiliki hati seperti itu mana mungkin mengenal apa yang dinamakan perasaan. Dan kalaupun punya, dari Hong Kong, Zimbabwe, Etiopia, orang seperti itu bisa memiliki perasaan pada Nesia? Kalaupun bisa, pasti perasaan itu jauh dari kata bagus.

Membayangkan Arthur yang selama ini selalu berbuat kejam kepadanya dan tiba-tiba melembek dan melembut pada Nesia, itu malah terasa mengerikan… Lagipula ini 'kan kehidupan nyata, bukan novel atau fiksi di mana sang antagonis bisa menjadi super-duper-eksta-eksekutif lembut hanya karena perasaan.

Jadi tidak mungkin, Arthur waktu itu hendak menciumnya dengan perasaan tulus. Pasti pemuda sialan dan licik itu memiliki tujuan jahat, keji, dan tidak berperikemanusiaan di balik sikapnya itu. Orang seperti itu pasti memanfaatkan tiap kesempatan yang ada untuk membuat Nesia merasa menjadi orang paling tidak berguna, pantas ditindas, dan eksistensi paling mubadzir di dunia.

Dan bodohnya, Nesia tidak tahu apa yang waktu itu ia pikir dan rasakan, hingga ia **nyaris **saja melepaskan keperawanan bibirnya pada orang yang justru menggunakan bibirnya sendiri untuk memberikan seringai merendahkan seperti itu.

Pasti waktu itu Arthur hanya berniat membuat lelucon konyol dengan mencuri _first kiss _seorang gadis, lantas menyebarkan aib itu, dan membuat Nesia jengkel setengah mati dan merasa ingin bunuh diri. Karena ayolah, bagi sebagian gadis (termasuk Nesia), ciuman pertama adalah hal yang indah dan patut diberikan pada orang yang 'sepantasnya'. Dan bagi orang selicik dan tidak punya hati seperti Arthur, tidak ada cara lain yang lebih **ampuh** dan bisa membuat seorang gadis menangis dan marah habis-habisan selain dicuri ciumannya.

Ya, pasti itu. Licik. Kejam. Sadis. Hih!

Sialan!

Dan sepertinya, dugaan Nesia terbukti bahwa Arthur Kirkland hanya berniat mengerjainya. Karena ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu (di mana Nesia terpaksa datang berdiskusi karena Alfred yang sepertinya tidak lagi mentolerir ketidakhadirannya dengan alasan apapun), Arthur bersikap biasa saja.

Tahu 'biasa' saja di sini bagaimana? Menghina, memaki, berteriak, menyindir, mengatai, menyeringai merendahkan, mendiskon harga diri orang lain, dan semua sikap dan sifat 'biasa' Arthur di mata Nesia. Karena, pada suatu hari, ketika Nesia tidak tahan untuk menahan penasaran sekaligus rasa dongkolnya, gadis itu bertanya, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat itu?"

"… Apa maksudmu?" tentu ini adalah kalimat Arthur.

"Grrr... Kau! Kau me-mendekatkan wajahmu dan—dan memejamkan mata—mu!" O Tuhan! Nesia yakin bahwa saat itu ia rasanya ingin mencakar wajah Arthur karena kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang tergagap demikian.

"… Pfft!"

"KAU TERTAWA?!"

Sisipkan seringai merendahkan di sini, "Kau harusnya lihat wajahmu sendiri waktu itu! Hahaha! Konyol sekali! PD sekali kau berpikir aku berniat untuk melakukan apapun dengan wajah jelekmu itu! Hahahaha!"

Tuh 'kan!

"_Geez_! Haha. Harusnya waktu itu aku pasang kamera pengintai di mobil atau apa. Haha! Ya Tuhan! _You've successfully become a bloody laughing stock for me_! Haha—Ow!" dan berakhirlah percakapan itu dengan Arthur yang bersusah payah melepaskan cengkeraman kedua tangan di lehernya.

Nesia seolah telah kehilangan akal sehatnya untuk mampu menyadari bahwa ia tengah melakukan usaha pembunuhan di lorong sekolah.

Harusnya gadis itu tidak kaget mendapat jawaban seperti itu. Orang tidak punya hati yang menganggap ciuman adalah hal yang sepele… Lebih baik mati saja! Kejam sekali mengerjai hingga seperti itu!

Tetapi…

Dan entah kenapa, mendapati sikap Arthur yang seperti demikian, Nesia untuk pertama kalinya, justru bersyukur dalam hati. Meskipun rasanya ia siap menggorok leher pemuda itu karena Arthur telah mengerjainya dengan kelewat kejam dan sadis… Tetapi tidak ada yang berubah dari hubungan mereka—tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Bayangan akan situasi yang canggung, gugup, dan serba salah, kini terbukti tidak terjadi karena terpeliharanya hubungan 'anjing dan kucing' antara keduanya.

Dan juga, karena Nesia tengah berusaha untuk membangun imej Arthur yang baik di matanya—bagaimanapun, pemuda itu telah memberinya hari berkesan seminggu yang lalu bersama Alfred dan Natalia.

Arthur bukan pribadi yang begitu buruk—Nesia berusaha meyakininya.

-oOo-

Memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantel putihnya, tubuh Nesia sedikit bergetar kecil.

Tiada yang paling merepotkan selain berada di luar saat malam musim dingin. Udara sangat membekukan, hingga Nesia berpikir bahwa ia seperti hidup di puncak Gunung Himalaya. Lebay sih, tetapi ia hanya merasa dongkol, karena sudah memakai pakaian tebal (mantel, syal, sarung tangan, tutup telinga, boots, dan celana jeans) yang serba ribet dan berat itu, tetapi udara musim dingin seolah punya cara tersendiri untuk menyentuh kulitnya. Hidungnya memerah. Hembusan napasnya membentuk uap di depan hidung dan mulutnya.

Kini ia tengah dalam perjalanan kembali ke apartemen, sehabis ke rumah Alfred untuk berdiskusi kelompok. Seperti yang Nesia duga, Alfred merupakan seorang elit yang bahkan rumahnya saja seperti istana. Nesia tidak berlebihan—sungguh. Ia pikir pemuda itu tinggal di apartemen atau apa. Nyatanya tidak. Dan Nesia juga tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Alfred memiliki seorang adik bernama Matthew—seorang pemuda pendiam dan santun (berbeda dengan Alfred yang cekikak-cekikik begitu) yang bersekolah di salah satu SMA swasta lain. Pantas saja Nesia tidak pernah melihatnya di Hetalia High.

Diskusi malam itu membahas persiapan kualifikasi tingkat region, yang akan mereka hadapi. O ya, tentu saja. Kualifikasi tingkat negara bagian (_state_) telah berlangsung beberapa hari yang lalu (ya, saat liburan musim dingin. Tak heran Alfred tak mengijinkannya pulang ke Indonesia), dan seperti Dewi Fortuna kelewat baik hati pada mereka, Hetalia High berhasil merebut posisi sebagai salah satu dari dua perwakilan untuk Carolina Utara. Perwakilan yang lain tentu saja sang pemenang tahun lalu, yakni SMA Jefferson yang mendapatkan posisi tertinggi dari hasil penilaian kualifikasi tingkat _state _tersebut.

Dan betapa saat itu Nesia sangat gembira, hingga ia langsung memberitahu kabar bagus tersebut kepada teman-teman dekatnya dan keluarga di Indonesia. Gembira, tidak hanya karena ia menjadi bagian dari kelompok yang mewakili Carolina Utara dalam kompetisi Nasional, juga karena perannya saat debat berlangsung, sedikit meningkat daripada saat kualifikasi tingkat kota yang lalu. Meskipun ia sering juga memberi argumen yang sedikit salah atau ambigu, Alfred dan Arthur selalu menyokongnya sehingga mereka tidak kehilangan poin.

Herannya, entah bagaimana (Nesia bersyukur) debat itu berlangsung tanpa adanya Arthur yang memangkas harga diri Nesia di depan ratusan _audience _dan tiga juri, seperti saat kualifikasi tingkat kota.

Dan kemenangan Hetalia High untuk menembus kualifikasi tingkat region, dirayakan dengan pesta kecil-kecilan oleh Madame Jeanne, yang dihadiri tak hanya kelompok Nesia, tetapi juga beberapa perwakilan guru, serta Senior Herdevary, Senior Braginski, dan Senior Eduard Von Bock, serta beberapa perwakilan Klub Koran Hetalia High yang berniat meliput pesta kecil-kecilan tersebut.

Nesia semakin memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya dalam saku mantelnya, sembari tersenyum kecil. Ingatan saat itu sangatlah manis. Ia sekarang menjadi optimis bahwa mereka akan bisa menembus kualifikasi final. Memang sih, SMA Jeferson masih ada di sana dan menjadi rival yang mungkin akan bertemu lagi dengan mereka saat final, tetapi mengingat bahwa kini mereka sudah melangkah sejauh ini, rasanya tidak mungkin sekali jika harus berpesimis ria.

Hhh… Siapa yang menyangka jika kompetisi yang mana ia bergabung dengan sedikit 'maksa' dan kemudian 'terpaksa', akan mampu menjadi kenangan dan prestasi tersendiri baginya sebagai murid baru Hetalia High…

Nesia tersenyum ketika mengingat betapa dahulu ia sempat membuat Madame Jeanne dongkol karena ia memaksa dafta—

"Kau sudah gila, ya? Tersenyum sendiri seperti orang idiot begitu."

Seperempat karena terkejut, dan tiga perempat karena dongkol mendengar kalimat itu, Nesia menoleh. Dan pandangannya lantas menyipit heran bercampur kesal ketika mendapati Arthur Kirkland berjalan di sampingnya.

"Ngapain kau di situ?" semburnya judes, kelewat jengkel karena tak ada badai tak ada hujan, dikatai gila seperti tadi. Lagian pemuda itu seperti setan saja, tiba-tiba ada di sampingnya.

Menggok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, lantas meniupnya, Arthur merespon tanpa memandang ke arah Nesia, "Sejak kapan aku harus ijin padamu untuk melewati jalan ini?"

Uh.

"Maksudku, kenapa kau berjalan kaki?" Nesia merengut, "Kemana tuh, mobil-mobilmu itu? Kupikir kau bahkan tidak akan bisa menempuh jarak bahkan satu meter tanpa bantuan mesin. Pfft!" Ah~ tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain menistai Arthur…

"Kata orang yang iri padaku karena dia menempuh jarak bahkan berkilo-kilo meter dengan berjalan kaki atau naik kendaraan umum," Arthur mengendikkan bahu.

"AKU TIDAK IRI!" protes Nesia sembari dengan kesal, menghentakkan sebelah kakinya sekali, "Untuk apa aku iri menjadi orang yang menyumbang gas rumah kaca di atmosfer Bumi ini?"

"Pikiranmu sempit sekali," respon Arthur tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari depan, "Apa kau pikir orang yang memiliki mobil pasti tidak bertanggungjawab seperti itu?"

"Ha—ha!" Nesia tertawa maksa, "Ngomong soal tanggungjawab seperti kau ngerti saja."

"Apa maksudmu?" sebelah ujung mata Arthur tampak berkedut keki, "Penelitian membuktikan bahwa mengendarai kendaraan bermotor dengan konstan—tidak merem atau akselerasi mendadak, bisa mengurangi polutan yang dihasilkan mobil. Selain itu, dengan melakukan perawatan kendaraan yang teratur, selain menjaga daya tahan kendaraan, juga membuat kendaraan mampu mengeluarkan lebih sedikit polutan—karena kendaraan yang tidak mendapat perawatan teratur, bisa mengeluarkan gas polutan lima kali lebih banyak dari kendaraan yang mendapatkan perawatan teratur. Jadi, bagaimana bisa kau berpikir bahwa hanya karena aku memiliki banyak mobil, maka kau menilaiku sebagai orang yang tidak peduli akan lingkungan?"

Nesia menghela napas antara lelah karena tidak sedang berada dalam _mood _mendapat kuliah gratis mengenai preservasi lingkungan dari Arthur, juga kesal karena ia tidak menemukan kalimat balasan yang bisa membungkam mulut menyebalkan itu.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" gerutu Nesia, "Menganggap semuanya serius."

"Seperti kau tidak saja," Arthur menyeringai.

"Ih!" Nesia menyinyirkan judes bibirnya, "Lagipula, bukankah rumahmu tidak di daerah sekitar sini? Kau naik bus? Kenapa tidak menginap saja di rumah Senior Alfred, sih?"

"Ada tugas OSIS yang harus kukerjakan," balas Arthur singkat.

Lantas suasana kembali sunyi. Mereka hanya berjalan beriringan berdua, di mana keduanya sama-sama menatap lurus ke depan. Natal hadir masih seminggu lagi, tetapi kota sepertinya sudah tampak mempersiapkan diri dalam menyambutnya. Lampu kerlap-kerlip, pohon natal, lonceng, dan semua hal yang wajar dilihat saat Natal datang menjelang. Meski malam musim dingin terasa beku dan kosong oleh salju dan angin dingin, tetapi semua terlihat dan terasa menghangat hanya ketika memandang semarak persiapan Natal.

Aktivitas Nesia dalam mengamati sekitarnya terhenti, ketika ia mendengar suara dehaman. Namun gadis itu tetap tidak menoleh ke Arthur—sumber suara dehaman itu—dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada sebuah kafe yang terlihat begitu ramai oleh pengunjung dan ceria oleh hiasan Natal.

"...mana?"

"Hah?" merasa tidak mendengar jelas seluruh kalimat Arthur, gadis itu menoleh. Ditatapnya Arthur yang tampak tengah sedikit menaikkan syalnya hingga nyaris menutupi seluruh mulutnya.

Dan wajah pemuda itu tampak sedikit merona.

"Kau demam?" tanya Nesia.

"A-apa?"

"Wajahmu itu," Nesia menunjuk wajah Arthur, "Memerah. Kau demam? Haha! Dasar payah. Kebanyakan naik mobil sih, dipakai jalan kaki sebentar saja langsung K.O.! Haha!" Nesia tertawa geli, semakin geli ketika melihat rona di wajah itu sedikit menajam.

"Apa—," Arthur dengan cepat kembali mengalihkan pandang ke depan, "Wajar saja, 'kan? Dingin sekali. Kau saja yang berkulit badak hingga tidak merasakan dingin ini."

Uuurrrgghhh!

"Cih!" Nesia hanya mendecih sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya. Dahinya mengerut dan matanya sedikit menyipit—menandai betapa ia merasa dongkol. Sudah dingin, keluar malam-malam, dapat teman seperjalanan satu saja kok kayak setan begitu!

"Aku hanya tanya, gimana kabarmu dengannya?" Nesia mendengar Arthur kembali bersuara, "M-maksudku… dengan pemuda temanmu itu—_something _Carriedo—Aku tidak peduli."

YA TUHAN!

Sudah dingin, keluar malam-malam, dapat teman seperjalanan saja kok kayak setan begitu! Sekarang apa? Topik obrolan tiba-tiba mengarah pada hal yang sudah Nesia beri label 'super-duper-ekstra-eksekutif-_angelic_-sensitif-dan-tabu' seperti itu?!

Uuurrgghh!

"KENAPA TIBA-TIBA TENTANG HAL ITU?!" sembur Nesia judes meluapkan kekesalannya. Apa lagi ini? Trik dan strategi Arthur untuk membuatnya semakin kesal? Membuat malam dinginnya semakin membeku? Membuatnya rasanya ingin mati saja?

Kalau, ya, sukses deh! Nesia sekarang rasanya ingin terjun dari Golden Gate California!

Setan itu… Dia selalu berusaha membuatnya kesal dengan setiap cara yang bisa membuat orang lain kesal, termasuk mengungkit-ungkit terkait dengan cintanya yang tak terbalas.

'Cinta yang tak terbalas'…. Predikat itu saja sudah membuatnya merasa sebagai orang yang paling **sial** dan **apes** dan **kasihan** dan **menyedihkan** di dunia.

Uh.

"Sepertinya belum membaik, jika melihat dari caramu merespon ucapanku," Arthur menghela napas sembari mengendikkan bahu.

Hiiiiihhhh!

"APA PEDULIMU SIH!"

"_Geez_! Bisakah kau berbicara tanpa berteriak seperti itu?" Arthur menoleh kesal dan menutup sebelah telinganya yang berada di samping Nesia, "Kau membuatku terancam tuli permanen, tahu gak?!"

"SIAPA YANG TIDAK KESAL JIKA MEMBICARAKAN MASALAH PRIBADINYA, _OUT OF NOWHERE FOR GOD'S SAKE_!" Nesia kembali menghadap ke depan, sembari menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan dahi yang mengerut kesal, "Jika ini caramu untuk membuatku kesal, selamat, kau benar-benar berhasil."

"… Aku benar-benar hanya bertanya," ujar Arthur setelah keadaan sunyi sejenak, "Karena kau tahu, beberapa kali aku mendapatimu menangis dan tampak kesal ka-karena… Hhh. Sudahlah."

Saat Nesia menangis di jembatan sore itu. Saat Nesia tampak terpaku di depan ruang Klub Musik. Saat gadis itu menangis pada saat hujan di malam itu. Saat Nesia terisak sendiri di atap sekolah waktu itu. Dan saat ia menangis tanpa suara menatap ke arah taman di mana **Antonio Carriedo **dan Senior Bella berduaan.

Tiba-tiba semua hal kembali terulas di ingatan Nesia. Jelas. Seolah semua terjadi baru beberapa saat yang lalu.

Dan rasanya… cukup aneh ketika mendapati Arthur Kirkland berada hampir di semua ingatannya tersebut.

"Mengapa kau peduli?" tanpa mampu Nesia cegah, mulutnya telah mengucapkan kata tersebut.

"Apa?"

Dekapan tangan Nesia di dadanya semakin menguat, "Mengapa kau peduli dengan semua itu? Denganku dan An—" rasanya sulit sekali mengucapkan nama itu tanpa merasakan sakit di dalam sini, "An—tonio."

Tidak seperti kau adalah orang yang memiliki simpati pada orang lain saja. Ingin Nesia mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, tetapi ia langsung menggigit lidahnya sendiri sebelum rangkaian kata itu terucap.

Beberapa saat Nesia tidak mendengar balasan dari Arthur. Hanya suara hembusan angin, deru mesin dan dentinan mobil, serta suara cengkerama orang-orang di sekitar, yang mengisi suasana. Nesia sudah berpikir bahwa Arthur tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya barusan, sebelum akhirnya telinganya mendengar apa yang separuh ditunggunya, "Ngomong apa," nada Arthur terdengar menahan geli, "Kau 'kan _partner_ dalam kompetisi. Kau tipe orang yang tidak bisa memisahkan perasaan dengan profesionalitas—kehidupan pribadimu bisa mengancam keberlangsungan kelompok kita. Bagaimana kau berpikir kau akan bisa bekerja secara efisien dan efektif jika kau terus melamun, menangis, melamun, menangis, entah sampai kapan."

Nesia menghela napas.

Jawaban yang sebenarnya sudah mampu ia terka. Orang pragmatis seperti Arthur sih, mana mungkin melakukan hal yang tidak menguntungkan baginya. Bersimpati pada orang lainpun ia lakukan dengan alasan _beneficial _seperti itu.

"Selain itu… Pfft!"

Nesia langsung melirik sangar ketika mendengar suara tawa tertahan itu. Dilihatnya Arthur yang tengah menyembunyikan mulutnya di balik lengannya, "Kisah cintamu itu bisa dijadikan lelucon yang paling menghibur, kau tahu? _O men, it kills everytime I think about it_! Haha—Ow!"

Dan baru kali ini Nesia berani melayangkan satu kepalan tangannya ke kepala berhelai pirang tersebut. Persetan sekalipun dia adalah Seniornya di sekolah.

Kali ini, mulut itu benar-benar kelewatan. Bersyukur saja Nesia hanya menjitak, tidak mendorong tubuh itu ke jalan dan disambar truk saja sekalian!

-oOo-

"Jadi, ceritakan padaku, kenapa kau menyukai Antonio?"

Nesia mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya sembari menggigit ujung bibirnya. Dahinya mengerut, matanya menyipit, langkahnya sedikit menghentak-hentak. Terang saja gadis itu tampak demikian dongkol dan marah, karena pemuda sialan itu masih saja mengikutinya tak peduli ketika Nesia sudah mengambil langkah cepat-cepat.

Pemuda yang seolah menyamakan kisah cintanya dengan film Ice Age: **pantas dijadikan bahan tertawaan**! Ih!

"Apa urusanmu dan berhenti mengikutiku!" bentak Nesia kesal.

"PD sekali kau. Aku hanya ingin ke halte bus dan jalan ini adalah satu-satunya yang mengarah ke sana, I-di-ot!"

_Geez_! Tuhan!

"Lagipula, aku sangat penasaran kenapa kau begitu menyukai Carriedo? Apa karena dahulu aku 'menjodohkan' kalian saat MOS?"

Yeah, kenangan yang buruk.

"Apa pentingnya alasanku menyukainya? Kau siapa? Ibuku?" sembur Nesia sarkastis, "Lagipula sekalipun kujelaskan, kau tidak akan mengerti, hei orang yang tak punya hati."

"Hei hei, apa maksudmu," Arthur melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah, tanda tidak suka, "Tidak perlu menghinaku, oke? Aku hanya bertanya kenapa kau suka padanya? Ma—maksudku…" Arthur menunduk sedikit, lantas berdeham, "Kenapa bukan **Lovino Vargas **saja? Dari dulu 'kan dia setia sekali tuh, jadi pahlawanmu."

Nesia tidak menyukai nada menghina dan sarkastis yang terdapat dalam kalimat terakhir Arthur tersebut.

Menghela napas, Nesia memejamkan matanya. Berusaha membangun kesabaran untuk menghadapi pemuda yang tiba-tiba rempong seperti Ibu-Ibu penggosip saat arisan. Dan sepertinya pemuda itu tidak akan terdiam sebelum Nesia menuruti apa yang menjadi tuntutan keponya.

Hhh.

"Tentu saja aku menyukai Antonio—siapa yang tidak? Tanya saja para gadis yang lain. Dan soal Lovino… Dia seperti Kakak laki-laki yang tidak pernah aku punyai."

Nesia meraskan hatinya sedikit tenang ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu. Lovino yang selama ini begitu baik padanya—hingga rasanya akan banyak sekali kesulitan yang tak akan mampu ia hadapi jika tanpa pertolongan pemuda itu.

"Kenapa tidak suka? Tapi dia begitu baik padamu, 'kan?"

"Andai saja 'berbuat baik' adalah kategori yang cukup untuk membuat seseorang jatuh cinta."

Ya. Andai saja perasaan bisa diubah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa. Terkadang aku berpikir bahwa semua akan lebih baik jika aku menyukai Lovino saja," bahkan Nesia tidak menyadari ketika ia masih terus berucap tanpa Arthur menanyainya. Mulutnya seolah berbicara semua kata itu dengan lancar—seolah ia sudah mempersiapkan kata itu terangkai sejak dahulu dan ingin terucapkan pada suatu hari nanti.

Menghela napas, gadis itu kembali bersuara, "Kau tahu? Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa menyukai Antonio… Terkadang kau tidak membutuhkan alasan untuk menyukai seseorang, 'kan?" tersenyum kecil, sembari menatap ke depan dengan pandangan seolah-olah sang objek pembicaran hadir di depan sana, "Tetapi yang jelas, aku merasa hangat ketika menatap senyumnya. Merasa damai ketika mendengar suaranya. Merasa tenang ketika melihat matanya—O Tuhan! Tak ada yang lebih kusukai selain mata dan senyumnya. Dan yang jelas…," menghela napas dalam-dalam, "Aku selalu merasa berdebar dan gugup ketika berada di dekatnya."

Nesia kembali tersenyum kecil. Di otaknya kini terulas semua hal yang telah ia lewati bersama Antonio. Dari mulai mereka bertemu saat MOS—saat ia tak sengaja menginjak ujung belakang sepatu pemuda itu. Hingga mereka memulai KBM sebagai murid Hetalia High. Saat pulang sekolah bersama. Saat menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama di _weekend _malam. Saat mendapati ternyata pemuda itu mampu menarik perhatian dan rasa suka dari begitu banyak gadis dalam waktu singkat. Saat menghadiri festival komunitas imigran Jepang. Saat untuk pertama kalinya, Nesia mendapati pemuda itu mencium pipi Senior Bella Van Hardt di ruang Klub Musik saat itu.

Saat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia melihat pernyataan cinta pada malam itu.

Dan saat dengan kedua telinganya sendiri, ia mendengar pengakuan langsung dari Antonio akan betapa pemuda itu mencintai Senior Bella, di apartemen Nesia waktu itu.

Hal yang baik dan buruk, semua menjadi satu. Meninggalkan sebuah perasaan yang bernama rindu ketika ia mulai menyadari, begitu lama mereka tidak saling bertemu. Kapan terakhir kali? Ah ya. Beberapa minggu yang lalu saat Antonio berusaha menanyakan kenapa Nesia menjauhinya, dan harus berakhir dengan hantaman keras Lovino di rahang pemuda itu.

Setelah itu tak ada. Antonio sepertinya juga telah menyerah. Bahkan Nesia dan Lovino tak pernah membahas hal yang sama—seolah terdapat pemahaman tak lisan bahwa hal itu hanya akan membuahkan luka bagi mereka. Mereka kembali menjalani hidup masing-masing. Bagaikan planet yang berputar pada porosnya—dekat satu sama lain, bertemu, menatap, tapi tidak pernah saling menyentuh.

Namun di saat yang sama seperti angin. Tidak terlihat, namun di saat yang sama mampu terasakan. Perasaan ini yang masih terasa di dalam hati. Masih berkobar.

Perasaan yang tidak akan bisa hilang semudah saat ia datang.

Nesia segera tersadar bahwa ia terdiam dan melamun cukup lama. Dan parahnya, ia kembali tersadar bahwa ia tidak sendiri. Ada Arthur di sampingnya. Dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang bisa dimanfaatkan oleh pemuda itu dari kondisi ini! Memfoto diam-diam ekspresi galau Nesia? Merekam semua suara dan pengakuannya lantas mempublikasikan ke media sekolah? Menertawainya lebih keras ketimbang saat orang melihat kartun komedi Tom and Jerry?

Mencoba untuk tidak menampakkan ekspresi dan aura mellow di depan Arthur, Nesia tertawa, "Hahaha! Ma—maksudku, kau tahu. Antonio memiliki semua hal yang tidak kau miliki—tidak. Bukan hanya kau. Tapi semua yang tidak dimiliki laki-laki selain dirinya!" jelas sekali jika tawanya terdengar begitu gugup dan sedikit kikuk, "Dia ganteng! Manis! Imut! Baik! _Gentleman_! Kyaaaa! Cinta! Cinta!"

Dan Nesia mendengar sebuah dengusan.

Menatap sangar, dia menoleh ke arah Arthur yang tampak menjulurkan lidahnya dengan ekspresi seolah-olah ia hendak muntah. Merasa tak hanya pengakuannya tercabik, tetapi juga pemuda itu secara tak langsung menghina Antonio, Nesia menggeram kesal, "Apa-apaan ekspresi itu?!"

"Aku hanya ingin muntah mendengar kalimat-kalimat _cheesy_-mu tadi," ujar Arthur.

Nesia semakin merengut, tetapi beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah seringai tampak di mulutnya, "Kenapa kau sewot begitu? Jangan bilang kau juga suka pada Antonio dan cemburu karena dia dekat denganku?" tertawa, Nesia menyenggol pelan lengan Arthur dengan sikunya, "Hei, setialah pada Senior Alfred!"

Dan Nesia makin tergelak ketika mendapati bibir itu terlihat nyinyir.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku masih menyimpan poto kalian, lho. Kusebarkan saja saat Hetalia High Anniversary nanti buat jadi photo cover di spanduk atau baliho," Nesia menjentikkan jemarinya seolah-olah ia bangga mendapat ide absurd tersebut.

Dan gadis itu segera berlari ketika Arthur memaki dan mengumpatnya, "Sini kubunuh kau, gadis sialan!"

Alih-alih takut, Nesia malah tertawa sembari semakin mempercepat larinya. Wajah Arthur Kirkland yang tampak beringas seperti itu justru terlihat menggelikan baginya. Karena, ayolah. Jarang sekali ia bisa membuat pemuda sinis itu tampak begitu marah oleh ucapannya—biasanya yang terjadi adalah kebalikannya, Nesia yang dengan kelewat gampang terpancing amarahnya bahkan ketika Arthur hanya menyeringai padanya.

Langkah kakinya yang berbalut _boots_ semakin cepat, terdengar sedikit teredam oleh salju yang melapisi aspal yang ditapakinya. Helai rambutnya semakin berantakan oleh angin, begitu pula dengan napasnya yang makin menderu tak hanya karena dingin, juga karena lelah fisik dipakai berlari-lari begitu.

Nesia kembali menghadap ke depan sembari makin mempercepat larinya—bangga sekali ketika dahulu saat SMP, pelajaran olahraga dalam hal lari, ia mendapat nilai yang tak buruk juga.

"Hei! Berhenti kau dan hapus foto menjengkelkan itu dari ponselmu!"

Dan Nesia berhenti.

Tetapi, tentu saja, bukan karena teriakan Arthur yang terdengar begitu garang dan beringas, dan seperti benar-benar akan membantainya di jalan umum saat itu. Bukan teriakan Arthur yang membuat gadis itu seketika terpaku dengan kedua mata menatap ke depan.

Bahkan senyum di bibirnya kini, perlahan-lahan, meluntur…

… saat kedua bola hitamnya mendapati Antonio Carriedo dengan Senior Bella Van Hardt, yang berdiri di depan sebuah toko aksesoris di pinggir jalan sana.

Tak berapa jauh dari Nesia yang berdiam membeku—seolah terdapat badai di depannya yang siap memporak-porandakan jasmaninya.

Mereka terlihat berdiri berdekatan. Tidak, bukan berdekatan lagi. Tetapi sangat dekat. Bahkan terlihat jelas kedua tangan itu memeluk pinggang ramping itu, sedangkan pundak tegap itu tergelayuti oleh sepasang tangan putih. Kedua dahi yang saling bertemu. Dua pasang _emerald _yang saling menatap dari jarak dekat. Dua ujung hidung yang saling bersentuhan.

Dan sebuah tawa lirih yang terumbar, yang terdengar seperti sebuah tawa cemoohan di telinga Nesia yang bahkan tertutup oleh tutup telinganya.

Hiasan Natal di sekitar mereka… kerlap-kerlip lampu, indahnya pohon Natal, terbang lirihnya salju… semua seperti turut bergembira atas kebahagiaan yang terpancar jelas dari kedua pasang mata itu. Bahagia. _Euforia_. Dan semua perasaan yang melambangkan suka cita.

Jarak mereka memang tidak begitu jauh—tak lebih dari tiga langkah kaki orang dewasa—membuat Nesia mampu melihat semuanya dengan jelas, kelewat jelas hingga rasanya ia bisa membaca isi hati dan perasaan pemuda itu lewat tatapan matanya. Lewat pegangannya yang seolah tidak membiarkan gadis berambut pirang itu pergi.

Kelewat jelas, hingga Nesia tak sadar, kapan tepatnya air telah menggenangi kedua matanya. Kapan tepatnya kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Hawa dingin salju seolah sirna, dan yang ia rasakan justru panas dan sakit di dadanya yang terasa sesak—seolah oksigen di sekitarnya hilang. Kapan tepatnya tubuhnya mulai terasa bergetar kecil, hingga rasanya siapapun pasti tahu bahwa sebentar lagi, tubuh itu akan terjatuh bersimpuh ke tanah, jika tidak mendapatkan sesuatu untuk menyangga kedua lututnya yang terasa amat lemas.

Dan semua hal makin menjadi buruk ketika Antonio sepertinya menyadari bahwa ia tak lagi sendiri bersama orang yang dikasihinya—ada orang lain yang sepertinya tengah memerhatikan mereka. Semua semakin kacau ketika Nesia dapati pemuda itu menoleh, mengalihkan pandang dari kedua mata Bella…

Untuk menatapnya.

Kedua bola mata yang bertemu dalam satu pandangan lurus.

Heran bertemu dengan getir. Terkejut bertemu dengan nanar.

Dan saat kedua bola itu menatapnya tepat ke arah kedua matanya itulah, Nesia yakin bahwa ia tidak mampu menahan semuanya lagi.

Ia yakin isaknya akan pecah dan tangisnya akan luruh, **saat itu** juga—

BRUKH!

—sebelum sebuah gaya terasa di punggungnya, dan membuatnya terdorong keras hingga jatuh gedebuk terjerembab tidak elitnya—muka mencium permukaan aspal.

Dan di saat itulah, tangisnya pecah. Isaknya terdengar. Sedikit teredam oleh permukaan aspal. Tetapi, tentu saja, ia menangis bukan karena rasa sakit yang mendera wajahnya. Ia terisak bukan karena malu ketika beberapa orang (termasuk Antonio dan Bella) menatap heran, terkejut atau geli ke arahnya yang masih tersungkur di tanah.

Bukan.

Tidak mungkin seseorang menangis dan terisak seperti itu hanya karena terjatuh. Apalagi seorang remaja.

Dan Nesia hanya pasrah ketika sebelah tangannya tertarik ke atas. Kembali berdiri, ia hanya menunduk sembari menutupi mukanya dengan dua telapak tangannya. Bahunya yang terguncang. Isaknya yang masih terdengar.

Dan sebuah lengan yang terasa mendekapnya.

"Maaf, aku telah mendorongmu. Aku tidak sengaja—aku kehilangan kendali atas lariku," suara Arthur Kirkland terdengar lirih, "Pasti sakit sekali, ya, mukamu."

"Hiks—sakit…," kalimat itu terucap di sela isaknya, "Sakit. Sakit sekali."

Ia memang merasa sakit. Tetapi bukan di wajahnya, seperti kata Arthur, sakit itu terasa.

Ini jauh lebih sakit ketimbang mendapati wajahnya mencium aspal.

Jauh lebih sakit.

_It's **beyond** hurt_…

Dan mereka kembali berjalan. Menghabiskan sisa perjalanan. Melewati Antonio dan Bella begitu saja.

Tanpa ada salah satu dari mereka yang mengucap sapa.

Sisa perjalanan berlangsung hanya dengan keheningan—tanpa obrolan seperti sebelumnya. Hanya isakan. Hanya perasaan luka. Kecewa. Tangis.

Bahkan gadis itu membiarkan ketika sepanjang perjalanan, sebelah langannya terpegangi erat oleh sebuah telapak tangan. Menuntunnya. Mengarahkannya. Karena pengelihatannya sendiri telah buram oleh air mata. Karena kepalanya terus tertunduk seolah menyembunyikan ekspresinya dari dunia.

Dan Nesia tidak sempat mengucapkan terimakasih ketika saat sampai di halaman apartemennya, gadis itu berlari cepat—melepaskan pegangan Arthur di lengannya. Berlari cepat memasuki apartemennya ketika ia rasanya tidak bisa menahan semua ini lebih lama lagi.

Ia tidak sempat bahkan mengucapkan terimakasih.

.

.

_"Maaf, aku telah mendorongmu. Aku tidak sengaja—aku kehilangan kendali atas lariku. Pasti sakit sekali, ya, mukamu."_

Sesaat sebelum ia terpejam karena lelah oleh tangis, kalimat itu terulas kembali. Membuat Nesia sedikit terheran karena jalan waktu itu cukup ramai oleh pejalan kaki dan lumayan sempit.

Bagaimana bisa seseorang kehilangan kendali dan tak bisa 'merem' larinya ketika banyak orang di jalan sesempit itu? Bisa saja 'kan, jika memang larinya tak bisa dikendalikan, pemuda itu menabrak orang lain (sebelum mencapai Nesia) dan membuat langkahnya terhenti….

Entah mengapa, rasanya Arthur seperti telah berbohong padanya.

-oOo-

**Next Chapter:**

"… _W—would you like to go out with—_ehem!_—me tommorow night_?"

"… Maksudmu, kencan?"

.

"Dan aku yakin, kesalahanku pasti berat sekali hingga Lovino tampak begitu marah dan memukulku seperti itu… Aku sangat merindukan kalian. Maafkan aku."

.

"Peduli? Padamu? Yang benar saja!"

"Benar. Kau datang kemari dan memberiku rentetan pertanyaan bernada khawatirmu barusan. Kau khawatir padaku."

* * *

Hayooo… siapa tuh yang ngajak kencan? Arthur-kah yang udah ada perkembangan dengan Nesia? Atau Lovino yang selama ini Cuma numpang lewat nama di tiap chapter? Atau justru Antonio yang ngajak akhirnya mengakhiri HTS-an dan mengajak kencan Senior Bella tercinta? Yak, silahkan pasang taruhannya! /dor

Apakah chapter kemarin Arthur dan Nesia emang akan cupcup? Atau justru seperti kata Arthur dan tebakan Nesia, itu hanya strategi (?) Arthur untuk mempertahankan posisinya sebagai orang paling nista dan terlaknat di pandangan Nesia? Hoho.

* * *

**Pojok review. _Monggo_~**

**Mas tulip kapan muncul?/ **Sekarang kan musim kemarah, jadi mas tulipnya hibernasi dulu karena ga ada kerjaan buat dagang tulip** /Why are you, Alfred, disturb them with your hoaaam?!; Alfred bangun di saat yang ga tepat; Alfred lu gangguin aja!/ **Save the best for the last :p **/Udah baca dari chapter awal tapi baru review sekarang/ **Sungguh teganya dirimu teganya teganya teganya teganya teganya /ampekiamat** /Alfred gombalin Natalia; AmeBela ngegemesin; AmeBela imut/ **Salah satu pair fave saya tuh :'D** /Nesia lebih pantes jadi semenya Arthur/ **Wakakak. Darimanenya? Orang Nesia aja tsundere akut begitu.** /Arthur pengen cium Nesia!/ **o_o yakin banget ya, Arthur mau ciuman ama Nesia? /dor /mematikanimajinasifansgirls**/ Chap depan bakalan lebih sedikit ya words-nya?/ **Ini udah 6k lho **/Mempertahankan hatimu lebih susah daripada mendapatkan/ **/tepartergombali/ **/Cowok misterius itu Arthur, ya?/ **Kenapa ga ada yang nebak kalau cowok misterius itu orang lain? Vash? Gilbert? Tiino? Andrew (Norway)? Atau kandidat paling mungkin, yakni: DIS?** /Tempat wisata itu beneran ada?/ **Yoi bray. Cek aja ke dokter (?)** /Aku tebak pairing akhir dalam fic ini ialah UKNes, SpaBelgieRoma, dan AmeBela/ **Fic ini akan berakhir dengan BelaNesiaBelgie ama USUK dan SpaMano /woi!/** /Kenapa Arthur sering mabuk dan terlihat menderita?/ **…Hah? /ganyadarudahmenciptakanimagengeneskeArthur/** /Lovi mana? Switzerland mana?/ **Masih demo mewakili korban Eyang Subur /dor/** /Alfred ga digaplok pipa Ivan tuh?/ **Daripada digaplok, kayaknya Ivan justru bahkan rela jadi budak Alfred asal tuh cowok bisa jauhin doi dari Natalia deh :/** /Chapter seneng2 emang harus ada/ **Yeah!** /Di Bogor ga ada ice skating/ **Di Bogor ada kamu udah cukup bagi hidup saya kok :')**/Setting musim gugurnya terlalu lama/ **Ini udah musim dingin. Haha /plak** /**

* * *

**Jika faktor-faktor lain tetap dan sama,** banyak dan cepatnya review kalian berbanding lurus dengan kecepatan update saya (Storm, 2013).

DEMI TUUU...HAAAANNN /gebrakmejadenganganyante

* * *

**Muuchi**

**DIS Wiguna (?)**


	26. Twenty Six: An Absurd errr Date (?)

**Andaikan membuat Karya Tulis Ilmiah dalam bentuk essay atau paper itu semudah menulis cerita fiksi. Fanfic 7k words = 1 hari beres! Essay 1k words = 7 hari beres jambakin rambut!**

**Saya ga sempet reread, jadi mohon jika ada miss/typos :'(  
**

* * *

Liburan musim dingin telah berakhir. Begitu pula dengan Natal, yang telah datang beberapa hari yang lalu. Semua kini berjalan normal—_same ol' same ol'_. Aktivitas kembali berjalan. Sekolah, bekerja, dan semua kegiatan yang sebelumnya terkesampingkan dahulu dalam nyamannya liburan musim dingin dan hangat serta ceriahnya Natal.

Agak memberatkan, tentu saja. Seperti perasaan kebanyakan para pengenyam pendidikan, berakhirnya liburan sama dengan awalnya—tidak, terulangnya siksaan. Sekolah. Pelajaran. PR. Klub. Kompetisi… Padahal liburan musim dingin sangat menyenangkan dengan dihabiskannya sebagian besar waktu untuk tidur dan mempersiapkan pesta Natal. Bicara soal pesta Natal, tidak ada sesuatu yang spesial. Natal tahun ini benar-benar menjadi Natal pertama yang dihabiskan **Annesia Saraswati** tanpa keluarga—ia hanya melakukan _video call _dengan keluarganya via _laptop_. Ngenes… Dan Maria Santiago benar-benar mengundang beberapa orang temannya untuk datang ke apartemen mereka dan mengadakan makan malam, di mana setelah bergabung makan malam, Nesia langsung ngungsi ke apartemen **Lovino Vargas** karena tidak yakin bahwa dirinya mampu berbaur luwes dengan orang-orang yang berusaha sepuluh-belasan tahun lebih tua dari umurnya. Meskipun pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa bertemu Lovino (pemuda itu bilang bahwa ia tengah berada di rumah Kakeknya), namun Nesia bersyukur bahwa Lovino sangat baik hati untuk memberitahunya di mana ia menyimpan kunci apartemennya—agar Nesia bisa masuk.

Gadis itu juga mendapat kiriman pesan selamat Natal dari beberapa teman di Indonesia. Bahkan dari Senior Alfred pula. Nesia bahkan terkejut ketika mendapati terdapat pesan selamat Natal dari Senior **Arthur Kirkland**—meskipun ketika membaca isi pesannya yang sama persis dengan pesan Alfred, Nesia langsung yakin bahwa Kirkland hanya mem-_forward_ tanpa perlu repot-repot merangkai kata dengan caranya sendiri. Setan itu… Lily Zwingli, Senior Francis. Senior Tiino, Mei Lian, Senior Herdevary, Senior Ivan, dan bahkan—Nesia tidak pernah menduga—Vash Zwingli, adalah daftar salah sekian dari beberapa orang yang mengirimi pesan kepadanya.

Dan Nesia tidak heran ketika sama sekali tidak terdapat nama **Antonio Carriedo **di daftar pengirim pesan Selamat Natal, yang ia terima baik di ponsel ataupun _e-mail_ miliknya.

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**I just own the plot **of the story and** I don't gain any commercial advantages **by publishing this fic**.**

**Warning: AU, Human Name, High School, OC, OoC yang mendewa, **(highly possible)** crack pairs, **(a lil')** Nesia-centric, **but** no Mary Sue/Gary Stu **I assure you :D **totally absurd.**

**Pairing: **Anda bisa menebak sendiri mana yang **_main pairing_**, dan mana yang sekedar **_hints _**dan **_fans service _**:p

**Ini murni dari pemikiran saya. Maaf jika kebetulan ada kesamaan ide karena setting gakuen sangat banyak di FHI. Itu tidak disengaja :D**

Long Live FHI and **Say NO to Plagiarism! **Mari** berkarya dengan hati dan imajinasi :D**

**Maju FHI!**

**Happy reading**

Menghela napas berat, Nesia merenggangkan kedua tangannya ke udara. Merasa begitu capek fisiknya karena kegiatan sekolah hingga sesore ini, plus capek mental karena seharian otaknya dipaksa _brainstorming_ menghadapi pelajaran-pelajaran yang mendewa: Matematika, Kimia, Filsafat. Belum lagi ia harus menghabiskan waktu dua jamnya di ruang _wi-fi _perpustakaan, guna berdiskusi dengan kelompoknya.

Capeeeekkk! Dan penderitaannya belum berakhir karena ia harus menggerakkan kedua kakinya untuk menempuh apartemennya.

Uh.

Ia mulai berpikir untuk membeli sepeda untuk pulang-pergi sekolah—tapi bagaimana dengan Lovino?

Suara dentinan mobil menghentikan gerakan Nesia merenggangkan kedua tangannya di udara. Tangannya masih terangkat, punggungnya sedikit tertegakkan, dan mulutnya membuka lebar hendak menguap kantuk.

Tetapi semua itu terhenti di tengah jalan ketika ia mendapati sebuah mobil berwarna silver, yang menuju pelan ke arahnya.

Dan Nesia segera memperbaiki _manner_-nya. Hal terakhir yang diinginkannya sekarang adalah dicap _unlady-like _oleh orang lain—siapapun yang berada di dalam mobil yang tampak mewah tersebut.

Ngomong-ngomong soal mobil itu, jendela bagian kemudi terbuka perlahan, menampakkan wajah seorang pemuda yang terduduk di kursi kemudi.

"Senior Arthur Kirkland?" Nesia bersyukur dalam hati ia telah memperbaiki sikap 'merenggangkan tubuh dan menguap lebar-lebar'-nya tadi. Semoga Arthur tidak melihat dan mendiskon harga dirinya bahkan di saat Nesia sudah merasa sangat lelah untuk hari ini.

"Hei," sapa Arthur pelan. Bibirnya tertarik kecil dan membuat senyum yang hasilnya, tampak kecut, terpaksa, dan seperti tidak ikhlas.

Maunya ini orang apa, sih…

Nesia tidak tahu harus merespon apa karena setelah berbicara 'hei' tersebut Arthur terdiam. Lagipula tatapan pemuda itu tampak mengarah pada _dashboard _mobilnya. Namun dari pandangannya yang tampak terlempar ke kiri dan ke kanan itu, Nesia sadar bahwa bukan _dashboard _itu yang tengah berada di pemikiran Arthur. Belum lagi dengan jemari kanannya yang tampak mengetuk-ketuk pelan setir mobilnya, membuat Nesia yakin bahwa pemuda itu tampak tengah berpikir sesuatu.

Seperti tengah merasa sangat ragu, dan berpikir keras untuk membuat suatu keputusan—entah apapun itu.

"Senior Kirkland," Nesia hanya mengernyit heran ketika bahkan suara kecilnya barusan tampak memberikan efek cukup besar bagi Arthur yang tampak terlonjak kaget. Nesia tersenyum miring—merasa ragu juga untuk berbuat apa, "Kalau tidak ada yang kau sampaikan, aku ingin segera pu—"

"Oh, tidak. Tunggu," terdengar terburu-buru sekali, membuat Nesia merasa heran. Sepenting apakah? Kenapa tidak mengatakannya saat mereka berdiskusi tadi?

Gadis itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Arthur.

"_W-well… You see…_," nyaris Nesia tidak bisa menangkap suara itu—terdengar begitu lirih, seolah Arthur sendiri juga ragu untuk mengucapkannya.

Arthur tidak segera melanjutkan ucapannya, hanya terdiam dengan pandangan seolah ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Membuat kesabaran Nesia makin menipis dan benar-benar akan meninggalkan pemuda itu saja jika ia tidak mendengar suara dehaman Arthur beberapa saat kemudian.

Pemuda itu tampak menunduk.

Dan Nesia bersumpah, ia mampu dengan jelas melihat bahwa wajah pemuda itu tampak memerah. Menunduk. Tersipu. Tergagap. Tampak ragu. Nesia langsung mengambil kesimpulan bahwa apapun yang ingin dibicarakan Arthur, itu adalah hal yang amat memalukan bagi pemuda itu.

Pastinya. Dan Nesia tak sabar untuk menertawainya habis-habisan!

Melihat Arthur tampak malu dan gugup seperti ini saja rasanya Nesia ingin merekamnya dan dijadikan sebagai alat _blaik mail _untuk Arthur di kemudian hari.

Haha.

Tetapi senyum tertahan dari Nesia yang membayangkan semua itu, perlahan meluntur ketika telinganya mendengar ucapan selanjutnya dari Arthur, "… _W-would you like to go out with—_ehem!_—me tommorow night_?"

Arthur yang tampak semakin merona dan terdengar cukup kesulitan mengatur katanya.

Dan Nesia langsung memasang wajah bengong dengan otak yang masih _loading process_.

"… Dengan siapa lagi?"

Arthur mengangkat wajahnya, dan memberi Nesia pandangan heran.

"Tak ada."

Nesia terbelalak, lantas menunjuk Arthur, kemudian menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Hanya kau dan aku?" dan dehaman Arthur serta kembali tertunduknya kepala berhelai pirang itu, sudah menjadi jawaban bagi Nesia.

Ketika gadis itu bisa memproses apa yang diucapkan Arthur (sekalipun berkali-kali ia berpikir bahwa telinganya sudah berimajinasi absurd dan konyol), meski sulit dipercayai, Nesia hanya bertanya dengan lirih dan ragu, takut-takut jika ia salah dengar dan Arthur akan menertawai apa yang akan ditanyakannya, "… Maksudmu, kencan?"

Guh!

Arthur tampak tersedak—seolah-olah kata yang diucapkan dengan tenang, polos, dan netral dari Nesia itu berakibat fatal bagi jantung, dada, dan harga dirinya. Pemuda itu tampak tertawa lirih dan terdengar gugup, sebelum berkata, "Bu-bukan. Jangan seenaknya mengartikan ajakanku ini sebagai kencan—mana mungkin! A-aku hanya ingin membalas pertolonganmu dulu padaku—kau tahu, saat aku mabuk atau saat aku dikeroyok berandal… A-aku tidak ingin sampai mati nanti kau terus mengungkit-ungkit hal itu padaku," Arthur tertawa lirih kembali, "Jadi, ini semua demi ke-baikanku s-sendiri, ingat itu."

Nesia hanya merengut. Bukan karena ia kecewa bahwa ini bukan kencan (_Hell_, malah ia akan merasa dunia akan kiamat jika Arthur mengajaknya kencan!), tetapi karena ucapan dan sikap pemuda itu yang masih terdengar dan tampak mengesalkan bagi Nesia.

Meski pemikiran pertama gadis itu adalah langsung menolak tawaran Arthur, tetapi ia kembali mempertimbangkan bahwa, mungkin hal ini bisa memperbaiki hubungan mereka? Mereka sudah sekian lama bersama dan dekat karena kompetisi, sampai kapan ia dan Arthur mau menjadi musuh bebuyutan terus? Memperbaiki hubungan dan imej orang lain juga tidak masalah, 'kan?

Lagipula, Arthur akhir-akhir ini juga sering kali berbuat baik kepadanya.

Hh.

Menghela napas lirih, Nesia mengangguk pelan dan berucap, "Oke."

Arthur tampak terkejut—_well,_ Nesia sendiri juga terkejut ketika ia mengeluarkan kalimat persetujuan itu. Pemuda itu tampak memerhatikan Nesia, seolah memastikan dari pandangan gadis itu. Selanjutnya, Arthur tampak menghela napas dan berucap, "_Well then… _Pukul tujuh, oke? Kita bertemu di depan minimarket dekat apartemenmu."

Nesia dalam hati memaki Arthur yang sama sekali tidak _gentleman_. Di mana-mana 'kan si cowok (apalagi jika cowok itu sebagai si pengajak) menjemput si cewek! Apalagi musim dingin pula.

Ih.

Namun Nesia malas untuk meributkan hal sepele seperti itu, dan memilih untuk membahas hal yang lain lebih sepele lagi, "Depan minimarket? Kau ingin mengajakku menemanimu berbelanja?"

Arthur mendesis terganggu, "Bukanlah. Hanya kita bertemu di sana saja supaya mudah."

Dan percakapan mereka itu diakhiri oleh sebuah 'Okeee okeee baiklah!' dari Nesia, sebelum Arthur mengucapkan sampai jumpa lantas kemudian mengemudikan mobilnya menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan arah perjalanan pulang Nesia.

Nesia menghela napas. Meskipun ia merasa belum mengerti akan apa yang terjadi, tetapi ia hanya harap bahwa semua ini bukanlah strategi lain Arthur untuk mengerjainya.

Awas saja kalau iya!

-oOo-

Manusia berencana, Tuhan yang menentukan. Tidakkah kita familiar dengan pepatah bijak tersebut?

Karena, meskipun Nesia telah berjanji pada Arthur untuk bersedia menemaninya ke-Tuhan-dan-Arthur-yang-tahu-mana, tetapi tepat satu jam sebelum waktu yang disepakati untuk bertemu, Nesia mendapati pintu apartemennya terketuk pelan.

Nesia yang waktu itu tengah malas-malasan di sofa (untuk apa repot-repot bersiap diri selama berjam-jam hanya untuk pergi dengan Arthur Kirkland?) sembari membaca novel, menghentikan pekerjaannya tersebut dan sejenak berpikir akan siapakah yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Chau dan Maria tidak termasuk, karena mereka pasti langsung masuk karena memiliki kunci cadangan, daripada mengetuk pintu seperti itu. Dan…

'Apa mungkin Arthur?' batin gadis itu sembari melirik ragu ke pintu, 'Masak, sih, dia sedesperet dan segila itu hingga datang ke sini? Mana ini masih satu jam lebih awal pula…'

Malas-malasan menyeret kedua kakinya ke arah pintu, Nesia dalam otaknya sudah siap merangkai kata-kata hinaan beserta makian kepada Arthur yang diyakininya kini berdiri di balik pintu apartemennya. Tetapi semua strategi perang verbal-nya tersebut langsung musnah begitu setelah ia membuka pintu, kedua bola hitam kecoklatannya langsung bertemu dengan sepasang _emerald _dalam satu pandangan lurus.

"Hei, Nes. Kuharap aku tidak menganggumu.'

_Emerald _itu bukanlah _emerald _Arthur Kirkland. Arthur tidak memiliki mata seindah dan sejernih itu. Arthur tidak memandangnya dengan pandangan sehangat itu.

Arthur, sekalipun, tidak pernah memberinya senyum secerah dan selebar itu.

Dan yang terpenting, apapun dari Arthur, tidak pernah membuat Nesia seolah lupa untuk menarik napas, bahkan ketika hanya melihat kedua mata itu.

Bukan Arthur—hanya satu orang.

**Antonio Carriedo**—nyaris meluncur nama lengkap itu dari mulut Nesia yang sedikit ternganga, sebelum gadis itu menelan ludah dan berujar sedikit tersenyum kikuk, "M-masuklah."

-oOo-

Dua kali.

Terhitung telah dua kali Antonio datang ke apartemennya dengan niat untuk berbicara secara pribadi pada Nesia. Yang pertama dahulu, pemuda itu berterus-terang akan perasaannya pada Senior Bella. Dan yang kali ini, malam ini, pemuda itu berterus-terang akan perasaannya sendiri kepada Nesia.

Uh oh. Bukan perasaan dalam arti romantis atau apa—sama sekali tidak, sayangnya. Antonio bukanlah tipe pemuda yang suka bermain kata dan perasaan—saat ia bilang bahwa ia mencintai Senior Bella, perasaan itu tidak berubah, bahkan sampai sekarang. Nesia bisa melihatnya dari tatapan pemuda tersebut. Jadi, tidak mungkin pemuda itu, setelah berkata-kata demikian puitis dan romantis tentang perasaannya pada Senior Bella, kini tiba-tiba datang dan mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Nesia.

Akan tetapi, kalimat yang pertama kali diucapkannya setelah terduduk di sofa ruang tamu Nesia adalah, "Maafkan aku."

Sebuah kalimat permintaan maaf.

Mendengarnya, Nesia tidak begitu terkejut jika kalimat itulah yang akan terucap dari mulut Antonio. Praktis beberapa minggu mereka seolah menjadi orang asing yang tidak saling menyapa atau menghubungi satu sama lain. Tidak hanya mereka berdua, tetapi juga dengan Lovino. Jadi, tidak begitu heran jika sekarang Antonio datang ke apartemennya dan meminta maaf kepadanya—akan kesalahan apapun yang pemuda itu perbuat padanya.

"Meskipun, jujur, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kalian bersikap demikian padaku. Tetapi, kupikir, apapun kesalahanku, aku ingin meminta maaf pada kalian."

Pandangan Nesia melunak pada bantal sofa yang tengah dipeluknya. Antonio tampak juga tengah memandang dengan tatapan sendu ke arah lantai berlapis karpet abu-abu di dekat kakinya.

Tentu saja Antonio tidak akan tahu mengapa Nesia bersikap demikian menghindarinya—bahkan tampak seolah-olah gadis itu membencinya. Tentu saja pemuda itu tidak akan pernah mengerti.

Antonio tersenyum kecil, sembari jemari kanannya tanpa sadar bergerak ke arah rahangnya dan menyentuhnya pelan, "Dan aku yakin, kesalahanku pasti berat sekali hingga Lovino tampak begitu marah dan memukulku seperti itu."

Ingatan Nesia kembali pada kejadian sore itu. Ia masih bisa mengingat betapa kedua mata Lovino menyalang memberi tatapan marah pada Antonio. Dan kuatnya telapak tangan kanan yang mengepal dan beradu dengan rahang Antonio. Pertama kalinya Nesia melihat Lovino tampak demikian marah—benar-benar marah, bukan lagi jengkel atau kesal seperti ketika Antonio menganggunya atau bertindak menyebalkan baginya.

Dan jika boleh jujur, jika dipikir-pikir, sampai sekarang Nesia sama sekali tidak paham akan apa alasan Lovino begitu marah pada Antonio waktu itu. Hingga pemuda itu sanggup melayangkan satu hantaman keras pada Antonio saat itu.

Nesia tampak merenung memikirkan perasaannya sendiri. Kecewa. Tidak mengerti. Sakit hati. Rindu. Takut. Semua terasakan oleh hatinya hingga rasanya sulit menerka semua perasaan itu dari pandangan matanya yang tampak mengulas tersebut. Bahkan gadis itu juga tidak mengalihkan pandang dari objek semula—bantal sofa—ketika Antonio berujar satu kalimat yang membuat rasanya pertahanan dirinya roboh saat itu juga.

"Aku sangat merindukan kalian. Maafkan aku."

Tulus. Jujur. Dari hati yang paling dalam.

Dan benar. Pertahanan Nesia roboh saat itu juga ketika semua perasaan itu rasanya terlalu berat, terlalu berlebihan. Rasa lukanya. Cintanya. Persahabatannya. Rindunya. Semua terasa begitu berat, begitu tidak mampu lagi ia tahan. Senior Bella… Lovino… perasaan Antonio… perasaannya sendiri… semua bercampur menjadi satu dalam pikiran dan hatinya.

Hingga akhirnya, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain membungkuk, lantas menekan wajahnya pada bantal sofa di pangkuannya, dengan bahu yang bergetar pelan.

Dan isakan yang teredam.

'Maafkan aku, Antonio. Maaf' andai saja lisannya bisa berujar lebih keras daripada suara isakannya.

'Maaf telah menjadi seorang yang egois. Maaf telah bersikap begitu kejam. Maaf telah membuatmu merasa seperti seorang pendosa besar. Maaf karena bahkan sampai sekarang, rasanya Tuhan tidak adil sekali ketika menakdirkanmu mencintai gadis lain sedangkan aku bahkan tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika kau tidak bersamaku!'

Nesia hanya terisak pelan. Telinganya tidak mendengar apapun selain suara isakannya sendiri. Detak jarum jam di ruang tengah pun seolah mati—sunyi. Suasana yang begitu sepi. Seolah ia tengah berada dalam dunia asing di mana sama sekali tidak ada makhluk lain selain dirinya. Tidak ada apapun.

Ia benar-benar tenggelam dalam dunia yang ia ciptakan dari kubangan perasaan dan pemikirannya sendiri.

Benar.

Setidaknya, sebelum ia merasakan bahwa tubuhnya terlingkupi oleh sebuah kukungan hangat. Lembut. Erat. Seolah ingin mengatakan bahwa Nesia bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang tengah merasa kecewa. Nesia bukan satu-satunya yang merasa terluka. Ada orang lain yang merasakan hal yang sama. Seperti dirinya. Lukanya. Rindunya. Cintanya. Perasaannya.

Dengan pelukan itu, Antonio seolah ingin berujar bahwa ia masih di sana—di samping Nesia. Merasakan lukanya. Merasakan kekecewaannya.

Dan turut berduka bersamanya.

.

.

Selepas kepergian Antonio, Nesia langsung menuju kamar dan merebahkan dirinya. Meletakkan sebelah pipinya di atas bantal dengan tangan dan kaki yang terentang lebar. Kedua matanya tampak bersorot datar, memandang pigura duduk di _nighstand _miliknya yang memajang fotonya—dirinya yang tampak tersenyum lebar di depan gerbang Hetalia High. Foto yang terambil sesaat sebelum ia memasuki MOS Hetalia High.

MOS…

Hetalia High…

Dan kelopak mata itu terpejam sembari setetes air mata kembali menuruni pipinya.

Malam itu, Nesia melewatkan makan malamnya. Melewatkan panggilan Chau yang memintanya untuk membantunya mencari salah satu buku kuliahnya di kamarnya. Melewatkan waktu belajarnya dan mengerjakan PR untuk besok.

Dan tentu saja, melewatkan acara atau janji apapun yang ingin dilakukannya malam itu.

Bukan karena sengaja. Tidak. Hanya saja, Nesia bahkan tidak ingat, tidak memiliki waktu dan suasana hati yang cukup bagus untuk mengingat dan mempedulikan apapun selain perasaan dan pemikirannya sendiri.

Nesia hanya tidak ingat.

-oOo-

Pandangan gadis itu tampak bingung, menatap ke arah luar jendela kaca dari bus yang tengah dinaikinya. Sesekali matanya menatap pada layar HP-nya, lantas ke arah luar jendela kaca, lantas HP-nya lagi, lantas ke luar kaca lagi, dan begitu beberapa kali hingga rasanya ia kesal sendiri.

Bukan karena apa, hanya saja, ia takut jika ia akan tersesat. Karena, selain dengan modal sms Senior Alfred yang menyatakan sebuah alamat, Nesia sama sekali tidak tahu di mana tepatnya rumah Arthur Kirkland berada.

Ya. Kalian membaca kalimat di atas dengan tepat, kok. Rumah. Arthur Kirkland. Seperti mimpi saja memang, rasanya, menemui gadis yang biasanya akan mencekik leher pemuda berambut pirang itu, kini tampak duduk di dalam bus yang menelusuri jalanan yang kata Senior Alfred, akan mampu mengantarnya ke rumah Ketua OSIS Hetalia High tersebut.

Bukan—Nesia bukannya hendak melakukan pembunuhan berencana diam-diam di rumah Arthur (sekalipun rasanya itu adalah alasan nomor satu yang paling logis, jika Nesia sudi menuju rumah pemuda itu), akan tetapi adalah alasan lain yang justru sama sekali terdengar konyol, tidak masuk akal, gila, sinting, tidak waras, dan semua kata atau kalimat yang mewakili ketidakmungkinan.

'Hah? Kau tidak tahu, ya? Arthur 'kan tengah sakit sejak dua hari yang lalu. Kukira kau sudah diberitahu langsung olehnya.' Begitulah ucapan Alfred ketika Nesia merasa sangat heran ketika untuk pertama kalinya, ia datang ke diskusi kelompok tanpa melihat batang hidung Arthur yang sudah mengkerut siap melontarinya dengan kata-kata makian karena terlambat.

'Parah banget, deh, sakitnya. Kau harus menjenguknya, menurutku. Selain karena dia sendirian di _mansion _sebesar itu, juga karena kau adalah junior sekaligus **_partner _**kompetisi debat dengannya. Oke?' begitulah tadi penjelasan lebih lanjut yang diberikan Alfred tanpa Nesia minta, 'Aku sudah menjenguknya kemarin. Nanti malam aku akan datang lagi. Kau ke sana duluan saja setelah pulang sekolah,' dan diakhiri dengan kalimatnya yang seolah 'memerintah' Nesia tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi Nesia untuk mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

Dan lebih heran lagi, ketika tadi seusai bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Nesia meminta maaf tidak bisa pulang bersama Lovino dan justru melangkah ke arah yang berlawanan dari arah yang biasa ia tempuh untuk menuju apartemennya.

'Aku ada urusan penting, Lovino,' inilah hal yang **paling **mengherankan ketika Nesia menyamakan kalimat 'menjenguk Arthur' dengan kalimat 'urusan penting'.

"Otakku pasti sudah tidak waras," gumam gadis itu sembari mengetuk-ketuk pelan pelipisnya. Mana ini dia tidak tahu di mana rumah pemuda itu pula… Modal alamat di sms Senior Alfred rasanya tidak cukup untuk menjadi jaminan bahwa ia tidak akan tersesat.

Langit sore tampak mendung dengan butiran kristal es yang melayang perlahan, ketika Nesia menjejakkan kakinya turun dari bus yang dinaikinya. Salju memang turun tidak lebat, tetapi angin yang sesekali berhembus lumayan memberikan rasa dingin hingga menimbulkan uap pada hembusan napas Nesia, juga orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Seperti kata Senior Alfred, Nesia harus melangkahkan kaki sekitar kurang lebih dua menit dari tempat pemberhentian bus, untuk mampu mencapai _mansion _Arthur. Dengan kaki berbalut _boots _coklat muda yang sewarna dengan mantelnya, Nesia perlahan melangkah sembari membagi pandangannya antara ponselnya yang berisikan sms dari Senior Alfred tentang alamat Arthur, juga keadaan sekelilingnya.

Dan memang, kurang lebih dua menit waktu yang dibutuhkan Nesia untuk sampai di sebuah rumah—_mansion _yang terletak di pinggir sebuah jalan kecil yang cukup lengang.

Ketika sms Senior Alfred bertuliskan kata _mansion _sebagai deskripsi hunian Arthur, Nesia sudah membayangkan akan sebuah rumah yang luas dan lebar, setidaknya seperti rumah Senior Alfred yang pernah sekali dikunjunginya dahulu. Akan tetapi, Nesia merasa dirinya antara terkejut dan tidak terkejut, ketika kini ia berdiri di depan sebuah gerbang yang menjulang tinggi, melindungi sebuah _bangunan_ yang bahkan rasanya tampak lebih dari sekedar _mansion_.

Nesia dengan sedikit gugup, menelan ludah dengan begitu sulit. Ia tiba-tiba merasa begitu 'kecil' dan 'rendahan' berdiri di luar bangunan ini… Tidak heran juga sih, jika seperti inilah kediaman Arthur. Sikap dan perilaku sok bangsawan—dan memang, pemuda itu **memang **bangsawan—nya itu bisa menjadi petunjuk tersendiri akan status sosial dan ekonomi keluarganya sih. Tetapi… tidakkah ini berlebihan? Apalagi tadi Senior Alfred bilang bahwa pemuda itu tinggal sendiri di **_mansion _**sebesar ini?

Demi apa…

Uh. Rasanya Nesia bahkan tidak bisa menyangkal lagi ketika mengingat dahulu Arthur mengatai apartemennya dengan kata 'murahan' dan 'sumpek'.

Sempat merasa ragu untuk masuk, akan tetapi niatnya untuk kabur terhenti ketika seseorang keburu melihatnya berdiri terpaku seperti orang bego di depan pagar besi yang menjulang tinggi itu. Dari penampilannya, sepertinya lelaki itu adalah salah satu pelayan _mansion_ ini, pikir Nesia. Dan Nesia terpaksa meringis garing dan makin tampak bodoh, ketika orang itu menghampirinya dan menanyakan apakah ada yang bisa diperbuat untuknya.

"A-anu…" bahkan dengan seseorang yang tampak seperti _butler _saja ia tampak demikian gugup, "Aku teman dari Arthur Kirkland. Apakah ia ada? Aku ingin—ehem!—menjenguknya," Nesia tersenyum lebar.

Dan saat dirinya berhasil melewati pagar besi itu dan mulai memasuki halaman _mansion_ tersebut, kekaguman dan keterpukauan Nesia semakin menjadi saja, rasanya. Tidak hanya halaman ini tampak begitu luas (hingga rasanya bisa dibangun satu rumah baru dan luas di halaman tersebut), namun juga dihias dengan arsitektur sedemikian rupa yang rasanya membuat Nesia memasuki taman sebuah negeri dongeng—banyak tumbuhan, semak berbunga, rumput dan pepohonan, mengingatkannya pada Taman Utama Hetalia High yang indah. Dan saat dirinya memasuki _mansion_, rasanya ia lupa bahwa tujuannya kemari adalah untuk menjenguk Arthur, bukan _sight seeing _seperti ini.

Arsitektur yang klasik namun dengan beberapa sentuhan gaya modern di sana-sini. Pilar-pilar yang menjulang. Perabotan yang antik dan terlihat mahal—jelas mahal, hingga Nesia bahkan tidak berani berada kurang dari satu langkah darinya. _Mansion_ yang luas—sangat luas hingga Nesia yakin dirinya pasti membutuhkan waktu beberapa lama untuk bisa menghapal mana arah ke ruangan ini dan mana arah ke ruangan itu.

Tetapi… sepi. Nyaris sepi tanpa suara, selain bunyi dari tapakan sepatunya dan sepatu pria yang berjalan di depannya—mengantarnya ke tempat Arthur—dan suara detak jarum jam di ruang tengah yang baru saja ia lewati.

Entah ruangan apa saja yang telah ia lewati. Entah berapa kali ia berbelok di sini dan berjalan lurus di sana. Entah berapa lorong dan berapa tangga yang telah ia lalui. Gadis itu sibuk menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari—sebuah keuntungan baginya bahwa lelaki itu berjalan di depannya, sehingga tidak memergoki sikap _unlady-like_ yang kini dilakukannya.

Dan Nesia nyaris menabrak punggung lelaki itu, ketika lelaki itu berhenti di depan pintu sebuah ruangan. Menoleh, ia memberi Nesia sebuah senyum kecil nan ramah padanya, sebelum berkata, "Tuan Kirkland ada di dalam, Nona," sembari menunjuk pintu di depannya.

Dan Nesia menatap ragu, "'Di dalam'?"

"Ya, Beliau sedang terbaring di kamarnya. Anda bisa menjenguknya di dalam."

Mendengar kata 'kamar' saja membuat niat Nesia langsung menciut begitu saja. Rasanya ia tidak ingin jika memasuki kamar orang lain, apalagi jika orang lain itu adalah dari lawan jenisnya. Memang sih, Arthur sedang sakit, dan tidak mungkin jika ia berada di ruangan lain selain terbaring di kamar. Dan memang juga, karena sakit, Arthur tidak mungkin melakukan tindakan pelecehan kepadanya—semoga. Tetapi tetap saja…

Rasanya kok tidak sopan, ya?

"Apa sakitnya cukup parah?" tanya Nesia ragu, berharap jika jawabannya tidak, maka ia bisa membujuk si pelayan—oke, Nesia sekarang yakin bahwa orang itu adalah pelayan, terlihat dari penggunaan kata 'Tuan' ketika orang itu menyebut nama Arthur—untuk membujuk majikannya menemui tamu di luar kamarnya.

"Demamnya sempat mencapai tiga puluh sembilan derajat selsius," Uh! "Tetapi sekarang sepertinya sudah mendingan karena obat dari dokter pribadi yang tadi pagi baru memeriksanya."

"Apakah ia hanya demam?" entah kenapa Nesia bertanya lebih jauh. Dan yang penting, sejak kapan ia peduli akan kondisi kesehatan Arthur?

"Dokter bilang begitu," pelayan itu tersenyum kembali, "Dua hari yang lalu Tuan Kirkland pulang larut—entah dari mana. Dan keesokan harinya, ia terserang demam yang cukup tinggi."

Nesia terdiam dengan pandangan yang tampak seperti mengulas sesuatu.

Dua hari yang lalu…

Dua hari…

_"_Well then_… Pukul tujuh, oke? Kita bertemu di depan minimarket dekat apartemenmu."_

Tanpa sadar, bibir Nesia mengulum senyum miring bercampur gugup. Dalam hatinya, ia tengah melakukan penyangkalan kuat bahwa ingatannya tersebut memiliki hubungan apapun dengan sebab sakit parah Arthur saat ini.

Tidak mungkin… tidak mungkin, 'kan, jika pemuda itu benar-benar datang malam itu? Menunggunya sampai larut malam? Di tengah cuaca bersalju?

Tidak mungkin…

Iya, pasti Arthur jatuh sakit karena alasan lain.

Termenung dan melakukan penyangkalan atas ancaman rasa bersalah, Nesia tidak menyadari bahwa kini ia telah sendiri—pelayan tersebut entah sejak kapan, telah pergi. Gadis itu menatap pintu berwarna putih dengan gagang keemasan di depannya.

Lantas, menelan ludah dengan gugup, ia mengetuk pintu pelan. Dua kali—pelan. Dan kemudian membukanya perlahan ketika terdengar sahutan lemah dari dalam.

Hal pertama yang dilihat oleh kedua mata Nesia adalah Arthur yang tampak memberinya sorot terkejut bercampur heran.

Terbaring dengan piyama berwarna putih di atas sebuah ranjang _king size _dengan _bed cover _bercorak Union Jack, Arthur Kirkland sepertinya tidak menduga akan memperoleh tamu yang sama sekali tidak dibayangkannya—mungkin juga, pikir Nesia, tidak diharapkannya. _Well_, Nesia sendiri juga belum bisa percaya bahwa ia benar-benar memasuki kamar (yang merupakan ruangan **privat** bagi semua orang) dari orang yang selama ini paling ia sesali di dunia.

Menutup pintu di belakangnya secara perlahan, Nesia menelan ludah, sebelum mengulum senyum kecil bercampur ragu, "_Well_… Aku dengar dari Senior Alfred bahwa kau sakit," ujarnya lirih sembari menatap Arthur.

Benaknya masih sibuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Arthur sakit bukan karenanya—bukan karena kebodohannya melupakan janji mereka dua hari yang lalu.

Tidak mungkin.

Arthur tampak terdiam lama dan hanya memandang Nesia, seolah berpikir akan sesuatu. Sebelum akhirnya ia menghela napas berat-berat dan sedikit susah payah menggerakkan tubuh lemahnya untuk terduduk dan bersandar di punggung kasur, "_Yeah_… Sudah agak mendingan."

Menelan ludah dengan sulit, kedua kaki Nesia yang beralaskan kaus kaki (_boots_-nya telah ia tanggalkan di rak depan), melangkah di atas karpet beludru berwarna _soft blue_, lantas mendudukkan diri di sebuah kursi di depan sebuah _nighstand, _di samping ranjang yang diduduki Arthur.

Dari jarak dekat begini, Nesia mampu melihat bahwa Arthur tampak begitu lemah. Napasnya tersengal-sengal dan beberapa kali suara batuk keluar dari mulutnya. Wajahnya tampak memerah hingga Nesia yakin bahwa tubuh pemuda itu pasti masih merasakan demam tinggi.

"Katanya demammu tinggi sekali, ya?" ucap Nesia menyuarakan pikirannya.

"T-tiga puluh sembilan derajat selsius, terakhir kali kulihat," jawab Arthur sembari menatap jendela kaca besar yang berfungsi sekaligus sebagai pintu ke arah balkon kamar. Langit sore masih tampak mendung, dan dari dalam kamar sini, Nesia mampu melihat bahwa salju masih turun dengan menghiasi udara di luar sana.

"Memangnya apa yang telah kau lakukan hingga sakit seperti ini?" desak Nesia—merupakan upaya desperetnya untuk keluar dari rasa bersalah yang semakin kuat menyergap dirinya.

Tidak mungkin bahwa ini semua karenanya. Tidak mungkin…

"Sudahlah," gumam Arthur di sela napasnya yang tersengal lemah, "Ini tidak begitu parah kok—"

"Tidak begitu parah apanya?" potong Nesia cepat. Kedua alisnya mengerut tidak mengerti, "Demammu tinggi sekali dan kau bilang itu tidak parah?"

"Sudah kubilang aku sudah baikan—"

"Itu tidak merubah fakta bahwa kau sakit keras!"

Arthur menoleh, dan ditatapnya Nesia dengan pandangan tidak mengerti, sembari menggumam, "Kau bicara seolah-olah aku memiliki penyakit kronis dan bisa membunuhku sa—"

"Tiga puluh sembilan derajat selsius bisa membunuh siapa saja, Senior!" ketiga kalinya Nesia memotong kalimat Arthur, "Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini? Gara-gara kau pulang terlalu larut dua hari yang lalu? Kenapa? Apa memangnya yang kau lakukan hingga kau membekukan dirimu sendiri di luar sana?"

Rentetan pertanyaan itu terlontar dalam sekali tarikan napas dari mulut gadis itu. Kedua matanya memandang lurus ke kedua mata Arthur yang tampak memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

Nesia sendiri tidak mengerti akan apa yang tengah dipikirkannya. Yang jelas, perasaan takut ini semakin menguat saja. Rasa bersalah yang telah hadir di hatinya. Dan rasa bersalah yang untuk pertama kalinya, ia rasakan untuk Arthur, orang yang selama ini justru membuatnya bangga ketika ia berhasil berbuat dosa padanya.

Hanya saja… Membayangkan bahwa Arthur menghabiskan berjam-jam di malam hari hingga pulang larut untuk menungguinya di depan minimarket, di tengah hawa dingin malam musim dingin, membuat Nesia merasa seperti orang paling kejam di dunia. Sekalipun ia sama sekali tidak sengaja melupakan janji itu, tetapi tetap saja…

Menghela napas dalam-dalam, gadis itu menunduk. Kedua tangannya mengepal di atas pangkuannya. Dengan lirih, ia berucap, "Maaf, aku tidak datang saat dua hari yang lalu. Aku—" Tidakkah terlalu kejam jika berterus-terang bahwa dia **lupa**? "—Aku tidak bermaksud. B-berapa hal menjadi sangat rumit—maksudku.. Aku ti-tidak menyangka—uh… ji-jika—"

"Dua hari yang lalu apa maksudmu?"

Kepala Nesia kontan mendongak saat ia mendengar suara Arthur. Ditatapnya Arthur dengan pandangan tidak mengerti, di mana pemuda itu membalas Nesia dengan sebuah tatapan sayu—lemah karena sakit dan napas yang tersengal berat.

Dengan ragu, Nesia merespon, "Du-dua hari lalu kau—"

"Dua hari lalu aku sibuk mengerjakan tugas OSIS di kediaman Andrew Scholte, si Sekretaris OSIS, hingga pulang larut malam," Arthur tertawa geli dan lemah, "Jadi, tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali denganmu."

Nesia makin mengkerutkan dahi tanda tidak mengerti.

Ia ingat betul bahwa tiga hari yang lalu Arthur benar-benar hendak mengajaknya keluar saat malam di hari berikutnya. Dan sekarang… sekarang pemuda itu bilang bahwa ia mengerjakan tugas OSIS di rumah Senior Scholte?

Ngigau, ya?

"T-tapi—k-kau—aku—" Nesia tampak cukup kesulitan untuk mencari kata yang tepat agar mampu mengingatkan kembali pikiran pemuda itu akan tawarannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Akan tetapi, gadis itu berhenti bicara ketika sebuah pemikiran singgah di otaknya.

Ada dua kemungkinan yang menjadi alasan mengapa Arthur seolah tidak ingat semuanya. Pertama, karena efek demam tinggi sehingga pikirannya kacau dan tidak ingat beberapa hal. Dan kedua: **dari awal pemuda itu memang sengaja berniat mengerjai Nesia**.

Strategi Arthur: Berpura-pura berbaik hati mengajak _hang out _berdua. Ketika Nesia datang, Arthur justru tidak datang. Ketika saat bertemu di sekolah Nesia bertanya kenapa, maka Arthur akan menertawai dan mengatainya dengan kalimat 'Kau benar-benar datang? _For Christ's sake_! Hahaha! Mikir ga sih, itu konyol banget! Mana mungkin banget aku mau pergi berdua saja denganmu! Tidak mungkin banget hingga seribu tahun ke depan. Hahahaha!'

Ih.

Sebelah ujung mata gadis itu otomatis berkedut keki ketika pemikiran itu singgah di otaknya. Meskipun itu masih pemikirannya, kok kedengarannya logis sekali, ya? Tangannya jadi rasanya gatal sekali ingin mencekik leher itu…

"Hei? Kau melamun?" Arthur melambaikan sekali sebelah telapak tangannya, di depan muka Nesia, di mana gadis itu segera menepis kasar tangan itu, "Hei, ingat, aku sedang sakit. Lembut dikit kenapa, sih?" gerutunya.

"Kau menjengkelkan," desis gadis itu kesal. Entah mengapa juga ia harus merasa kesal karena pemikiran yang belum tentu benar. Lagipula toh, tidak seperti ia benar-benar datang ke minimarket (tempat mereka berjanji bertemu) malam itu, 'kan?

Ia juga tidak rugi apa-apa, kok.

Mendapati Nesia yang tampak kesal, Arthur memberi pandangan bingung dan ragu. Namun sedetik kemudian, sebuah seringai kecil dan lemah tampak muncul di bibirnya yang pucat.

Meski kecil dan lemah, tetap saja itu **seringai**.

"Tapi kau peduli padaku."

Sorot mata Nesia langsung memberi Arthur tatapan yang seolah berkata, 'Apa?' dengan heran dan terkejutnya.

"Kau. Peduli. Padaku," mulut Arthur perlahan-lahan mengucapkan tiap suku kata dengan jelas. Dan diakhiri dengan sebuah seringai lemah. Lagi.

"A-apa?" kali ini Nesia benar-benar menyuarakan keheranannya, "Peduli? Padamu? Yang benar saja!" gadis itu tertawa lirih sembari mengibaskan sebelah tangannya.

"Benar. Kau datang kemari dan memberiku rentetan pertanyaan bernada khawatirmu barusan. Kau khawatir padaku."

Dan Nesia langsung berpikir bahwa rasa panas di wajahnya disebabkan karena ia masih marah dan jengkel akibat pemikirannya terhadap 'rencana busuk Arthur' dua hari yang lalu—bukan karena sebab lain.

"I-itu karena—" Nesia menelan ludah dengan cukup sulit, "Kompetisi! Iya, kompetisi. M-maksudku… Jika kau sakit, maka kerja kelompok kita akan terhambat demi kompetisi yang akan hadir beberapa minggu lagi—"

"Oh, ya?" dan Nesia tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan seringaian yang semakin lebar itu. Seringai yang seolah mengolok semua alasannya—yang seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa Arthur lebih tahu daripada Nesia sendiri, "Lantas apakah tadi aku bermimpi kau mengatakan kalimat permintaan maaf seolah-olah kau takut bahwa aku sakit karena kesalahanmu? Bukankah itu pertanda kau khawatir padaku?"

_Blush_.

Nesia masih berpikir bahwa wajahnya _blushing_ karena ia marah—tentu saja, karena apa lagi? Bukan karena ia malu atau kikuk atau merasa benar-benar seperti idiot.

Terngiang lagi semua kalimat yang telah diucapkannya tadi. Terucapkan dengan tergesa-gesa. Diucapkan dengan nada yang mencerminkan kekhawatiran yang juga ditunjukkan oleh sorot matanya. Dan kalau gadis itu mau jujur pada diri sendiri, ia tadi juga sempat merasa takut—meskipun ketakutannya juga karena ancaman rasa bersalah yang datang menyergap.

Meski sadar bahwa apa yang diucapkan Arthur benar—bahwa, sayangnya, ia memang sempat mengkhawatirkan pemuda itu—tetapi sampai kiamat Nesia tidak akan mengakuinya sedikitpun. Ia tidak mau memberikan kalimat apapun yang bisa membuat harga diri Arthur yang udah setinggi khayangan itu, bisa lebih tinggi lagi hingga jebol dari atap khayangan.

"Dan sekarang wajahmu sekarang benar-benar memerah," Arthur terkekeh lemah, "Kenapa? Merasa tersipu?"

Uh.

Kalimat Arthur justru memperparah warna yang disebutkannya barusan, di wajah Nesia.

Dan Nesia rasanya tidak percaya bahkan dalam keadaan sakit, lemah, tersengal payah, dan demam seperti itu, pemuda itu masih memiliki tenaga dan **keberanian **untuk bersikap menjengkelkan seperti itu?

Puji Tuhan.

Bersyukurlah bahwa Nesia tidak mencekik leher itu dan membuat Arthur mati saja sekalian. Karena gadis itu hanya menghardik, "Berhenti berbicara _non-sense_, sialan!" dengan begitu _tsundere_-nya, sebelum menyambar tas dan mantelnya, lantas keluar dan menyisakan bantingan pintu kamar Arthur.

Tak repot-repot pula untuk pamit pada pemuda sialan tersebut.

Bahkan sepanjang perjalanan pulang, mulut itu masih menggerutu dan mengumpat kesal.

Dan dengan rona merah tipis yang mewarnai kulit wajahnya.

Akan tetapi, Nesia berpikir bahwa itu karena ia terlalu kesal dan marah. Atau mungkin karena hari semakin beranjak menuju petang, sehingga suhu udara menurun beberapa derajat.

Iya, pasti karena itu.

Saat ia telah turun dari bus di halte dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulang menuju ke apartemennya, kedua mata gadis itu tanpa sengaja menatap bangunan minimarket yang berdiri tepat di samping jalan yang biasa ia lalui menuju apartemen.

Menghela napas, gadis itu melangkah ke dalam dan membeli satu-dua barang. Pandangan matanya seolah mengulas sesuatu dan tengah berpikir keras, sebelum akhirnya ia menelan ludah dan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Flo Neack, karyawati penjaga kasir yang tengah menghitung kembalian uang Nesia, mengenai, "Dua hari lalu apakah ada seorang pemuda yang berambut pirang yang berlama-lama berada di depan minimarket ini?"

Dan Flo menjawab, setelah berpikir sejenak seolah mengingat-ingat.

Sepanjang sisa perjalanan menuju apartemen, pikiran Nesia sama sekali tidak terlepas dari Arthur Kirkland.

Mengapa ia peduli pada pemuda itu? Mengapa ia sampai-sampai mampir ke minimarket dan membeli barang yang sebetulnya tidak terlalu ia butuhkan, hanya untuk mengorek info itu? Mengapa ia peduli akan kebenaran ucapan Arthur?

Mengapa ia harus peduli ketika kini ia tahu bahwa Arthur telah berbohong kepadanya?

Dan mengapa Arthur harus berbohong kepadanya?

"Ah, ya. Dia berdiri di depan sana sejak kira-kira pukul setengah tujuh malam dan hingga pukul sepuluh. Ia sempat menjadi bahan perhatian dan obrolan para pekerja di sini yang merasa geli melihat dengan perbuatan bodohnya tersebut."

Dan mengapa rasa bersalah itu langsung membesar di hatinya, begitu telinganya mendengar ucapan dari Flo Neack terhadap pertanyaan yang ia ajukan?

Menghela napas dalam-dalam, ia tak habis pikir mengapa semua hal menjadi tidak masuk akal seperti ini.

-oOo-

**Next Chapter**

"Di sini. Di lapangan ini. Sekarang kau sudah dua kali menginjak sepatuku dan membuatku terjatuh seperti ini, Nes."

.

"Jadi, hari ini kita akan pergi ke restoran milik keluarga Antonio. Antonio mengundang kita untuk datang ke sana—"

"Aku tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan orang ini dan kini kau mengajakku pergi bersamanya? _Like I'd give a shit to his fucking restaurant_!"

.

"… Ada apa denganmu? Kupikir kau terlalu banyak… tersenyum hari ini?"

"Mungkin, i-ini karena Senior Bella."

**.**

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu namamu? Sejak pertama kali kau menelpon dahulu, kau tidak mau mengakuinya. Tetapi.. aku merasa bahwa aku pernah mendengar suaramu—aku seperti mengenalmu… Ah! Jangan-jangan kau si pengirim surat misterius tersebut?!"

* * *

**Terlalu awal untuk berekspektasi pada pairing akhir dari fic ini, karena saya adalah tipe orang yang suka kejutan dan suka kepo-in orang :D Jadi monggo, polling belum ditutup :*  
**

* * *

**Pojok review. Monggo~**

**Kapan update?/** Ini udah update. Sorry, bray :(** /Kenapa di fic ini sering hujan?/** Karena saya sering galau /plak/ Ga ah. Karena emang settingnya kemarin-kemarin masih musim gugur. Dan tentunya, musim gugur di jaman pemanasan global (?) ini ga hanya soal daun yang rontok doang. Ingat bahwa setting fic ini adalah masa kontemporer ya** /Arthur boong ya pada Nesia?/** Kalau saya kasih tahu, ga seru dong :p** /Yang ngajak kencan itu Arthur/** Pengennya sih saya. Tapi karena ga mungkin buat nambah OC yang berpotensi membuat readers muntah, jadi saya pilih Arthur secara random dan asal. Hoho /dijejelinscone** /Arthur lebih cocok jadi Kakak/** Hm... mungkin /shrug** /Surat itu dari Lovino untuk Antonio ya? Ada SpaMano?/** Wakakak. Cuma kamu lho yang nebak dan mengaitkan Mr Sender itu dengan pairings malexmale. Plot twist banget deh :D** /SpaBel manis/** Thanks :)** /Tolong adain NetherPort/** Belum waktunya Netherland nongol :P** /Kapan Nesia dan Lovi baikan ama Antonio?/** Nunggu saya mood buat bikin mereka baikan. Hoho** /Hint UKSp mantap!/** YEAH! /jiwaUKSpkumat/** /Saya janji bakal rajin review/** Enelan Ciyus miappah? /udah lama ga ngalay/** /Kapan Lovi muncuulll?/** Biasanya yang jarang muncul itu justru akan memberi kejutan hoho /sokmisterius/** /Arthur baik tapi sadis/** :D** /Cowok misterius itu Vash?/** Boleh boleh saja. Tebak terus dengan siapa aja juga boleh :3** /Nether ama Nesia ga bakal ketemu?/** Ketemu, tenang aja. Tapi tinggal tunggu waktu bray** /Ini tinggal beberapa chapter lagi ya?/** Trust me. Still a LOOOONNNGGG way to go T.T** /Kasihan ama Lovino yang di-brotherzone-in ama Nesia/** Brother is still better than just a FRIEND /dijaritengahiLovi/ Tapi seperti yang saya bilang, chapter Absurdities masih panjaaanggg. Jadi **mungkin** aja ada kejutan :p** /Saya udah bikin doujin buat fic ini, tapi chapter ini (24) nge-php-in saya gegara Arthur yang kayaknya cuma mainin Nesia/** Ciyus? Tunjukkan doujinnya entar baru saya kasih UKNesia yang banyak $_$** /Kenapa Nesia sukanya mentok banget ama Antonio?/** Pertanyaan sama untuk saya ke kamu: Kenapa nama kamu nancep mentok banget di hati dan pikiran saya? :( /woiii!/

* * *

**Betewe, ga kerasa udah chapter 26. God forbid, sepertinya Absurdities akan menjadi fic dengan chapter terpanjang di FHI T.T Fic dengan chapter terpanjang selama ini apa, ya?**

******Jika nantinya saya agak telat update dan kalian ingin menuntut (?) saya untuk update, coba PM atau logged-in review. Nanti saya balas. Susahnya kalau kalian pake anonymous, saya bingung ngasih taunya gimana T.T**

* * *

******Jika faktor-faktor lain tetap dan sama,** banyak dan cepatnya review kalian berbanding lurus dengan kecepatan update saya (Storm, 2013).

* * *

**Terimakasih. Viva La FHI**

**Salam Ironi di atas Ironi (?) :'(**

**DIS-iee /sokimut/**


	27. Twenty Seven: An Absurd Randoms

**Errr… saya tidak tahu, apakah 'RL yang menjadi rumit' itu kini menjadi _lame excuse _terhadap keleletan update fic ini T.T Tapi ciyus miappah enelan, RL semakin rempong (?) dan inipun, saya korupsi waktu nge-jurnal dan nge-_paper _buat ngasih update ini untuk kalian :'D Hug me? /dor/**

**Trus juga saya mau ngasih makasih dan cinta (?) untuk Maruki Shitoichi yang udah sukarela (?) ngebikinin fanart dari salah satu adegan di chapter 23 fic ini :D _Go check her profile, guys and find her dA site to see it :) Kesan fluffnya kena banget kok. Keren dwech! /4thumbsup/_**

** Lophe lophe muachmuach /dor lagi/**

* * *

Sore itu Hetalia High tampak begitu lengang. Maklum, bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi semenjak satu setengah jam yang lalu. Terdapat beberapa murid yang masih bertahan di sekolah tentunya. Entah itu untuk kegiatan klub atau apa. Lapangan depan kompleks gedung A tampak terisi oleh beberapa murid yang sekedar duduk-duduk di pinggir lapangan, atau berjalan menyebranginya untuk mencapai gerbang sekolah.

Termasuk siswi yang memakai mantel berwarna _soft pink_ tersebut.

Memandang ke atas, ia sedikit menghela napas kecil ketika menyadari betapa kelamnya langit di atas sana. Butiran-butiran salju melayang pelan dari hamparan yang luas tersebut, dan beberapa mendarat di ujung hidungnya, kepalanya, dan permukaan pakaiannya.

**Annesia Saraswati **merasa bahwa ia begitu rindu akan sinar hangat mentari musim panas yang sudah lama tidak menyapa.

* * *

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Picture © Sakurazaka Ohime**

**I just own the plot **of the story and** I don't gain any commercial advantages **by publishing this fic**.**

**Warning: AU, Human Name, High School, OC, OoC yang mendewa, **(highly possible)** crack pairs, **(a lil')** Nesia-centric, **but** no Mary Sue/Gary Stu **I assure you :D **totally absurd.**

**Pairing: **Anda bisa menebak sendiri mana yang **_main pairing_**, dan mana yang sekedar **_hints _**dan **_fans service _**:p

**Ini murni dari pemikiran saya. Maaf jika kebetulan ada kesamaan ide karena setting gakuen sangat banyak di FHI. Itu tidak disengaja :D**

Long Live FHI and **Say NO to Plagiarism! **Mari** berkarya dengan hati dan imajinasi :D**

**Maju FHI!**

**Happy reading**

* * *

**Lovino Vargas **lagi-lagi tidak turut menemani perjalanan pulangnya. Bukan sebuah hal yang membuat Nesia keberatan juga, sih. Karena gadis itu maklum bahwa Hetalia Anniversary akan datang sebentar lagi—sudah menjadi kewajiban Klub Botani untuk tak hanya menjamin persiapan makanan, tetapi juga persiapan dekorasi taman dan interior gedung. Lagipula juga, semenjak kepergian Feliciano dari Green Brooklyn, Lovino lebih sering berkunjung ke kediaman Kakeknya—alasannya sih karena ada urusan keluarga. Dan apapun itu, Nesia hanya bisa bersyukur dan berharap semoga, apapun permasalahan keluarga yang dialami sahabatnya, akan segera terselesaikan.

Kedua kaki yang berbalut _boots _hitam itu melangkah melintasi lapangan lebar kompleks gedung A Hetalia High. Diperhatikannya keadaan sekitar, di mana masih terdapat beberapa murid yang ada di sana—tak peduli hawa dingin salju yang turun. Ada yang berbincang di pinggir lapangan, bermain-main dengan bola basket, atau berjalan melintasi lapangan ini, seperti dirinya.

Melihat semua itu, Nesia jadi berpikir bahwa sudah nyaris setahun ia menjadi murid sekolah elit tersebut. Waktu yang cukup lama, tetapi juga terasa cukup singkat pula dengan begitu banyak hal yang terjadi. Rasanya… seperti baru kemarin saja ia pertama melihat gedung ini dan terpesona akan keindahan dan kemegahannya. Seperti gedung sekolah-sekolah elit di novel-novel—bahkan awalnya ia mengira bahwa Hetalia High adalah istana, bukan sekolah.

Dan rasanya seperti baru kemarin saja ia menjalani hari pertama MOS…

"Sepertinya sore ini, akhirnya, kita mampu pulang bersama, Nes."

Tahu-tahu ia tidak sendirian lagi. Tanpa perlu menoleh, ia sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara yang baru saja didengarnya. Oleh sebab itu, ia hanya memberi senyuman kecil ketika menoleh dan mendapati **Antonio Carriedo **tengah berjalan di sampingnya.

Tersenyum lebar menampilkan giginya yang putih dan rata. _Emerald _yang bersinar memberi kehangatan yang tak akan pernah mampu diberikan musim dingin pada dunia. Helai coklat ikal berantakan yang selalu membuat Nesia berandai akan kelembutannya jika ia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menyisirkan jemarinya—

Menepis pemikiran tersebut, gadis itu menghela napas sembari memasang senyum heran—berupaya agar Antonio tidak merasa curiga akan dirinya yang beberapa saat telah memandangi dirinya, "Kau tidak membawa motormu?"

Percakapan mengenai apapun, tidak jadi soal selama bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari semua angan dan impiannya akan pemuda tersebut.

"_Nah_, tak peduli betapa aku mencintai motorku itu, tetapi aku lebih mencintai kesehatan diriku yang mungkin bisa terancam jika aku terlalu mengandalkan mesin untuk berpindah tempat, 'kan?" diakhiri dengan tawa lirih Antonio dan senyuman kecil Nesia.

Lantas keadaan kembali menghening.

Nesia menggenggam erat kedua tali ranselnya sembari menunduk menatap tanah lapangan yang ditapaki kedua kakinya.

Memang, kedatangan Antonio waktu itu ke apartemennya bisa sedikit mengurangi tensi yang ada di antaranya dan pemuda itu. Soal Lovino, Nesia tidak begitu tahu karena selain ia tidak pernah melihat Lovino bersama Antonio lagi, juga karena Lovino akan selalu memasang wajah terganggu setiap Nesia mengangkat obrolan mengenai Antonio.

Antonio sudah meminta maaf, mengakui apapun kesalahannya—sekalipun Nesia tidak akan pernah mau mengatakan secara lisan dan langsung akan sebab yang sebenarnya. Pemuda itu benar-benar tulus dan jujur akan perasaan bersalah dan rindunya—karena semenjak kedatangannya ke apartemen Nesia waktu itu, ia sudah beberapa kali memperbaiki semuanya. Mengembalikan semuanya—meski tidak benar-benar seperti dahulu, setidaknya "nyaris" seperti dahulu. Mengirim pesan, telepon, mengunjungi kelas Nesia beberapa kali, berkunjung ke apartemen Nesia, dan sekarang, pulang bersama.

Nesia lega dan bersyukur akan semua ini. Tak sekali dua kali ia mengharapkan semua kembali seperti dahulu—dan kini semua mulai membaik. Ia berusaha untuk belajar mengendalikan perasaannya, mengendalikan pemikirannya, dan ia tidak ingin kembali bersikap egois dan kejam yang membuat Antonio merasa begitu bersalah akan kesalahan yang tidak ia ketahui, sekaligus akan kesalahan yang sebenarnya, juga tidak bisa dilimpahkan kepadanya.

Perasaan tidak bisa dipaksakan, bukan?

Gadis itu menghela napas berat, hingga terbentuk kepulan uap tipis dari mulut dan hidungnya.

Tetapi tetap saja… rasa canggung ini masih ada. Begitu kuat. Begitu kentara, menggantung di udara sekitar mereka. Ia bahkan belum bisa berbicara dan tertawa normal tanpa harus merasakan jantungnya berdebar kuat tiap mendengar tawa riang dan melihat _emerald _yang hangat itu.

Dan sepertinya Antonio juga merasa demikian, terlihat dari diamnya pemuda itu mengiringi kebisuan Nesia.

Nesia tidak ingin sepanjang perjalanan pulang ini akan dihabiskan dengan kecanggungan seolah-olah mereka berdua adalah orang asing bagi satu sama lain.

Mungkin karena begitu terfokus dan tenggelam pada pemikiran masing-masing, keduanya sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa kini mereka tidak lagi melangkah beriringan. Langkah Antonio memang masih konstan, tetapi langkah Nesia yang tampak memelan dari sebelumnya, akibat sibuknya gadis itu dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Sehingga pemuda itu berjalan satu langkah di depan Nesia.

Dan karena Nesia tertunduk plus bersikap seolah jiwanya tidak sedang berada dalam tubuhnya, maka tidak heran jika akhirnya inilah yang terjadi.

BRUKH!

Sepatu Nesia tanpa sengaja menginjak ujung belakang sepatu Antonio, hingga pemuda itu terjatuh _ndelosor _dengan muka mencium aspal lapangan.

Otomatis, mereka seketika menjadi bahan tontonan sekaligus tertawaan dari beberapa murid yang ada di sana.

Seketika merasa gugup dan begitu bersalah, Nesia segera berlutut dan memegang sebelah lengan Antonio, membantu pemuda itu bangkit dari posisi memalukannya.

"Antonio—Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja," ujar Nesia menyesal sembari menatap Antonio dengan tatapan khawatir.

Sedangkan Antonio tidak langsung bangkit, namun terduduk sembari menyentuh pelan hidung dan dahinya yang tampak tergores kecil dan berwarna merah. Ringisan sakit tampak di bibir itu.

Sungguh, Nesia merasa amat teramat sangat bersalah. Ia rasanya siap jika Antonio membentak atau menyalahkannya akan semua ini.

"Antonio—"

Belum sempat kalimatnya selesai terucap, gadis itu terhenti ketika ia merasa heran bercampur tidak mengerti saat matanya menatap bibir itu mengulum senyuman lebar.

Lantas tawa hangat mengalir pelan dari mulutnya.

"Hahahaha…" Antonio tertawa lirih, namun terdengar begitu dalam. Kedua matanya memandang geli ke arah kedua mata Nesia yang memandang terheran bercampur khawatir ke arahnya.

Apakah Antonio terjatuh cukup keras hingga otaknya sedikit bergeser…

"Tidakkah ini semua tampak familiar bagimu, Nes?" ujar Antonio di sela tawanya, membuat gadis itu semakin terlihat tak mengerti akan apa yang diucapkan Antonio. Entah apa yang ditertawakan pemuda itu hingga wajahnya tampak memerah geli demikian.

Menghela napas dalam-dalam, Antonio kembali berucap dengan senyuman yang masih tampak di bibirnya, "Di sini. Di lapangan ini. Sekarang kau sudah dua kali menginjak sepatuku dan membuatku terjatuh seperti ini, Nes."

Oh.

Dan barulah gadis itu tampak paham akan apa yang diucapkan Antonio.

Bayangan akan hari-hari MOS dahulu, kini kembali berputar di pikirannya. Semua keanehan berawal dari sana. Awal dari semua absurditas yang dialaminya di masa SMA-nya di Hetalia High.

MOS. Murid Baru. Hukuman.

Dan Antonio Carriedo.

"Pfft—" Dan pecahlah tawa yang tidak bisa ia tahan lagi.

Ia masih berlutut, Antonio masih terduduk. Tawa mereka yang mengalir hangat di sore musim dingin yang beku. Tak peduli beberapa mata dari murid lain yang memandang heran ke arah mereka.

Hanya satu yang Nesia ucapkan di sela-sela tawanya, setelah ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Antonio berdiri dari duduknya.

"_It brings back some memories_."

Dan perjalanan pulang sore itu, berlangsung tidak seburuk yang Nesia bayangkan.

-oOo-

Pemuda itu melangkah keluar dari lobi Barat dari apartemen yang ditempatinya. Sebelah tangannya tampak sibuk membenahkan kerah dari _jumper_ berwarna merah yang ia gunakan. Udara di Minggu pagi ini cukup dingin—itulah alasannya kenapa ia terpaksa memakai pakaian serba tebal macam _jumper _dan syal yang dililitnya dengan lumayan asal dan tidak begitu rapi.

Bola berwarna _emerald _pudar itu menatap ke sekelilingnya, seolah mencari sesuatu. Pandangannya tampak melunak ketika mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya, tetapi hanya sedetik saja, karena di detik berikutnya _emerald _itu memberi tatapan seolah-olah ia tidak percaya, terkejut, bercampur heran akan apa yang dilihatnya.

Pada akhirnya, semua ekspresi itu tergantikan oleh bibirnya yang melengkung ke bawah bersama dengan kedua matanya yang sedikit menyipit, bersama dengan rahang yang terkatup keras.

Melangkah lebar-lebar, ia merasa _mood_-nya di Minggu pagi ini sudah terusak total oleh apa yang dilihatnya di sana.

"Oh! Ini dia datang! Hai, Lovi~" ucapan sekaligus sapaan gembira dan riang dari Antonio itu, membuat Nesia menoleh ke arah di mana pemuda itu memandang.

Senyum lebar tampak di bibir gadis itu mendapati Lovino melangkah ke arah mereka. Meskipun sedikit merasa heran bercampur tidak mengerti akan mengapa pemuda itu sudah memasang wajah kesal dan terganggu itu, di pagi hari seperti ini.

"Lovino! Hei!" Nesia menyapa ramah ketika pemuda itu telah sampai di sampingnya. Gadis itu lihat bahwa pemuda itu memberikan _death glare _gratis kepada Antonio yang masih tersenyum lebar lengkap dengan tawa kecilnya.

Dalam hati, gadis itu jadi berpikir akan apakah masalah yang dimiliki Lovino terhadap Antonio? Dan jika memang ada masalah, apakah mereka sama sekali belum berupaya untuk memperbaikinya?

Bayangan akan sore hari itu kembali terulas. Antonio sepertinya telah melupakan pukulan Lovino waktu itu, tetapi Lovino sepertinya masih belum mampu melupakan permasalahan apapun yang tengah ada di antara mereka berdua.

"Pagi, Nes," dan dugaan Nesia terkonfirmasi ketika sapaan datar itu hanya tertujukan padanya.

Berdeham kecil, Nesia berbicara, "Jadi, hari ini kita akan pergi ke restoran milik keluarga Antonio," Nesia tersenyum sembari menatap Antonio, lantas kembali ke Lovino, "Antonio mengundang kita untuk datang ke sana—"

"Dan kukira kita akan pergi berdua kemanapun selain ke tempat itu?" Lovino tampak terkejut dan memandang tak percaya ke arah Nesia, "Kenapa kau tidak bilang sebelumnya bahwa kita akan pergi dengan Bastardo ini—"

"Karena jika kau tahu dari awal, kau pasti tidak akan ikut, ya, 'kan, Lovi?" Antonio sudah angkat bicara sebelum Nesia merespon protes sekaligus tuduhan Lovino kepadanya.

Ucapan Antonio seolah bagaikan bensin yang disiramkan pada api kemarahan Lovino. Karena begitu kalimat itu selesai terucapkan, Lovino menoleh dan memberinya tatapan paling mengerikan yang Nesia pikir, pernah diberikan oleh kedua mata Lovino pada orang lain.

"Jangan berpikir orang seperti memiliki hak apapun untuk berbicara dalam hal ini!" maki Lovino keras pada Antonio yang memberinya pandangan kecewa sekaligus tak mengerti kepadanya.

"Lovi, kau kenapa—"

"_You sonova bitc—_"

"Oke, Lovino, Antonio," potong Nesia jengah. Karena selain ia tidak mengerti masalah apa di antara mereka, juga karena mereka kini mulai jadi bahan tontonan dari beberapa orang yang ada di sekitar mereka, "Ini masih pagi. Kita berada di luar sini bukan untuk bertengkar."

"Salah siapa?" Lovino menatap Nesia dengan pandangan tidak terima jika turut disalahkan, "Aku tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan orang ini dan kini kau mengajakku pergi bersamanya? _Like I'd give a shit to his fucking restaurant_!"

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu dengan Antonio," Nesia melempar kedua tangannya ke udara—jengah, "Tetapi dia sudah berniat baik untuk memperbaiki semua denganmu—dengan kita. Setidaknya kau menghargai usahanya," Nesia berusaha keras agar suaranya tidak terdengar seperti bentakan.

"Dan aku bahkan tidak tahu apa masalahmu denganku, Lovi," sambung Antonio. Perasaan terluka dan kecewa, sangat kental dalam suaranya, "Aku sudah mendatangimu dan meminta maaf—tetapi kau bahkan tidak pernah mengijinkanku masuk ke apartemenmu. Kau selalu menghindar. Jadi, aku meminta bantuan Nesia seperti ini…," Antonio seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, namun tertelan kembali. Pemuda itu lantas menghela napas berat, sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantel hijaunya, dan menunduk, "…Aku meminta maaf."

Nesia menatap bahwa Antonio tampak begitu menyesal—ekspresi dan nada penyesalan yang sama yang ia gunakan ketika ia mendatangi apartemennya malam itu. Menoleh ke arah Lovino, gadis itu lihat bahwa pemuda itu nampak memerhatikan Antonio. Nesia tahu bahwa pemuda itu pasti ingin mengucapkan makian dan bentakan lain sebagai balasan—akan tetapi sepertinya urung ia lakukan.

Hanya pandangannya yang menyipitlah, yang seolah menyatakan bahwa hatinya—mungkin—belum mampu sepenuhnya menerima pernyataan minta maaf dari Antonio.

Lovino menoleh ke arah Nesia, dan memberinya pandangan ragu bercampur menilai, ke arahnya. Pemuda itu tampak berpikir dan terdiam cukup lama, sebelum berucap, "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Tentu saja sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak terduga oleh Nesia—juga Antonio. Karena ayolah, percakapan mereka sebelumnya mengenai Lovino dan Antonio. Antonio telah berucap kepadanya, dan jika Lovino mengucapkan sesuatu, harusnya itu ditujukan untuk merespon ucapan Antonio, 'kan?

Tetapi sepertinya Lovino terlihat tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Tatapan pemuda itu tampak seserius nada yang mengiringi ucapannya.

Meski tidak mengerti, Nesia perlahan mengangguk dan berucap, "…T—tentu saja aku baik-baik saja. Apa maksudmu?"

Lovino tampak menghela napas berat-berat dan dalam, setelah sebelumnya tampak menimbang ucapan Nesia, "_Fine_."

"_Fine_?" ujar Nesia dan Antonio berbarengan.

"Baiklah aku akan ikut dengan kalian, Idiot!"

Senyuman lebar dan riang seketika tampak di bibir Antonio dan Nesia. Dan gadis itu memajukan langkah, sebelum lengannya yang dilindungi oleh lengan mantel putihnya, melingkari tubuh pemuda itu dan membawanya ke dalam rengkuhannya.

Nesia rasakan tubuh itu menegang—seolah merasa tidak siap dan tidak menyangka akan apa yang terjadi padanya. Mendapat pemikiran demikian, Nesia segera melepas pelukannya dan memundurkan langkahnya.

Mengamati wajah dari Lovino yang kini tampak **begitu **memerah.

"Terimakasih, Lovino," ujar Nesia tersenyum, "Kau tak tahu betapa aku merindukan saat-saat di mana kita bisa berkumpul bertiga seperti ini."

"…O-oke… Baiklah…," Lovino hanya menggumam setelah berdeham pelan. Rona di wajahnya masih tampak, meskipun telah sedikit memudar.

"Aku senang kau bisa memaafkanku, Lovi," ujar Antonio. Sebuah senyuman kecil namun tampak tulus, tersemat di bibirnya, "Rasanya aku bahkan sangat merindukan bentakan dan pelototan matamu padaku tiap kali aku mengganggumu," dan ia tertawa riang.

"_Well_, kau sudah mendapatkannya sekarang, Bastardo!"

Antonio tertawa, "Oke, sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang. Wajahmu memerah—pasti karena terlalu lama berdiri di luar sini—"

Lovino tampak segera mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah telapak tangannya.

"—tetapi sebelum itu, ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu sebagai bentuk cintaku padamu Lovi~"

Nesia hanya memasang pandangan tak mengerti, dan Lovino yang memberi pandangan seolah ia siap mencabut batang pohon terdekat dan melemparnya ke kepala Antonio.

Antonio tampak meringis lebar, sebelum mengepalkan sebelah tangannya dan—

BUKH!

"_Fuck_!" umpatan itu terdengar bersama dengan suara hantaman kepalan tangan Antonio terhadap rahang Lovino. Pemuda berdarah Italia itu terjatuh terduduk, lantas meludahkan darah yang keluar dari sebelah ujung bibirnya.

"Lovino!" Nesia segera menghambur di sisi pemuda itu dan memegangi lengannya.

Nesia menatap khawatir pada Lovino yang memandang marah bercampur tidak mengerti, ke arah Antonio yang berdiri di depannya.

"_The fuck was that, Asshole_?!"

Antonio hanya meringis lebar—seolah ia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah, sebelum berucap, "Maaf, teman. Aku hanya tak akan membiarkan apa yang kau berikan padaku tidak terbalas."

Lantas mengulurkan tangannya ke depan Lovino.

Antonio tertawa pelan. Nesia memandang tidak mengerti awalnya, lantas gadis itu seperti menyadari sesuatu dan kemudian turut bergabung tertawa dengan Antonio.

Meski awalnya tampak tidak mengerti, namun lambat tapi pasti, tawa kecil meluncur dari mulut sang _Italian_.

Dan ia menerima uluran tangan itu untuk membantunya berdiri.

Melihatnya, Nesia pikir tidak ada hari yang lebih membahagiakan selain kembali bersama dengan orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Semoga semua tetap berjalan baik-baik saja.

-oOo-

Tersenyum, Nesia memberhentikan langkahnya ketika ia telah sampai di dekat seorang pemuda yang tampak terduduk di bangku beton sebelah lapangan basket. Sebelah tangan gadis itu terulur tepat di depan wajah pemuda tersebut—memperlihatkan sebotol minuman isotonik yang digenggamnya. Sedangkan pemuda yang dimaksud sebelumnya tampak terduduk, menunduk dengan helaan napas berat dan cepat terhembus dari mulutnya. Keringat membasahi wajah dan seragam olahraganya—seolah menyatakan bahwa hawa pagi musim dingin sama sekali tak berefek apapun pada tubuhnya yang tampak kelelahan. Ia tampak memberikan ekspresi terkejut pada uluran tangan yang tampak di depan mukanya, lantas mendongak dan sedikit menyipit memandang si pemilik tangan.

Sebuah senyuman lebar bercampur letih, tampak di bibirnya, "Nesia."

Nesia tersenyum sembari semakin memajukan botol minuman isotonik di tangannya, "Ambillah, Antonio."

Tertawa kecil dan menggumamkan kata terima kasih, Antonio menerima botol minuman tersebut. Segera ditenggaknya isi dari botol itu—hingga beberapa saat kemudian ia telah menghabiskan nyaris separuh isinya dalam beberapa teguk saja.

Melihatnya, Nesia tersenyum kecil, lantas mendudukkan diri di _space _kosong di tempat duduk beton yang juga diduduki Antonio, "Bagaimana kau bisa berkeringat sebegini banyaknya di cuaca dingin seperti ini, sih?"

Sekali lagi mengucapkan kata terima kasih, Antonio menaruh botol minuman itu di _space _di sampingnya. Lantas ia tertawa kecil sembari mengusapkan sebelah lengannya pada sebelah pelipisnya. Keringat tampak jelas terdapat di dahi, pelipis, bahkan lengan dan leher pemuda itu. Membuat helai kecoklatannya tampak sedikit basah dan beberapa di antaranya menempel di dahi dan pelipisnya. Anehnya, meskipun biasanya pemandangan demikian tampak menjijikkan, tetapi bagi Nesia, melihat Antonio yang tampak berpeluh keringat di kulit kecoklatannya…

Tanpa sadar gadis itu menampar kecil pipinya sendiri sembari mengalihkan pandang ke depan. Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam—berusaha menenangkan debaran jantungnya dan meredam panas di kedua pipinya.

"Kau tak apa, Nes?" sepertinya tingkahnya tadi tidak terlewatkan oleh pandangan Antonio. Pemuda itu memberi ekspresi heran bercampur geli menatap temannya yang baru saja menampar sebelah pipinya sendiri.

"O-oh. Tak apa, Antonio. Tadi aku sepertinya…," Nesia menelan ludah, lantas tersenyum miring dan merasa tolol sendiri, "… ada lalat di pipiku."

Tentu saja Antonio tidak percaya—siapa yang akan mempercayai bualan sejelas itu? Tetapi pemuda itu hanya tersenyum lantas mengendikkan bahu, sepertinya tidak menganggap hal itu sebagai hal penting untuk diributkan.

Nesia berdeham pelan, "Kau baru saja mendapat pelajaran olahraga? Kenapa tidak segera ke ruang ganti?" melirik jam di lengan kirinya, gadis itu kembali menatap Antonio, "Sebentar lagi bel berakhirnya periode istirahat, akan berbunyi, lho."

"_Nah_, aku ingin beristirahat sebentar," Antonio menyibakkan beberapa helai rambutnya, di sekitar mata kanannya, "Tadi kami berlatih basket. Permainan yang lumayan seru dan panas. Kau lihat? Sekarang aku basah oleh keringat," pemuda itu kembali tertawa kecil, lantas menatap Nesia, "Kau sendiri? Kenapa sendirian? Kemana Lovino?"

Berpura-pura sedikit menekuk muka sebal, Nesia memukul pelan lengan Antonio, "Kau pikir dia siapa? _Baby sitter_-ku?" yang direspon oleh tawa geli Antonio, "Meski kami sekelas, tidak harus kemana-mana selalu bersama, 'kan? Lagipula dia lumayan sibuk di Klubnya. Kau tahu? Hetalia Anniversary…"

"Ah, ya," Antonio mengangguk-angguk kecil, "Klub-ku juga mempersiapkan diri untuk itu…"

Nesia tersenyum kecil menatap ekspresi Antonio yang tampak mengingat-ingat, "Dan kau akan menjadi _highlight _di malam puncak, begitu, Tuan Idola?" Nesia tertawa melihat Antonio menatapnya heran, lantas tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng pelan.

"Apaan, Nes. Kalau aku jadi idola, kau akan kuberi tarif untuk duduk sedekat ini denganku."

"Uh! Itu sangat menyakitkan," Nesia berpura-pura memasang ekspresi terluka.

Dan kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

"Aku senang kita bisa kembali seperti ini, Nes," Antonio menghela napas dalam-dalam. Pandangannya tampak memberi tatapan mengulas pada lantai lapangan di dekat kakinya.

"'Seperti ini'?"

Kembali menatap Nesia, pemuda itu berujar, "Ya. Seperti ini. Kita yang bersama. Tertawa. Semua hal yang menjadi bagian dari kita bersama—kau, aku, dan Lovino tentu saja."

Nesia mengangguk, "Aku juga, Antonio. Dan aku yakin, meskipun Lovi tidak akan pernah mau mengakuinya, tetapi dia juga senang akhirnya bisa berbaikan denganmu."

Antonio menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman dan angkatan bahu, "Bagaimana dengan klubmu?"

"Klub?"

"Kau tahu, persiapan Hetalia Anniversary."

"Ah. Seperti biasa—kami bersama dengan panitia Publikasi. Sekalian juga katanya Senior Tiino akan menjadi salah satu _host _di salah satu rangkaian acara Anniversary."

"Kau sendiri?"

Nesia mengibaskan sebelah telapak tangannya, "Pikiranku sudah sibuk dengan kompetisi. Akhirnya… sebentar lagi kualifikasi tingkat Region."

"Kelompok kalian telah bekerja dan tampil begitu baik, Nes," nada ucapan Antonio seserius tatapan matanya, "Aku yakin kalian bisa melewatinya hingga final," yang direspon oleh sebuah terimakasih dari teman gadisnya tersebut.

Menatap Antonio dengan pandangan heran, Nesia tampak berpikir akan sesuatu. Antonio yang tersadar, memberinya senyum miring pertanda heran, "Ada yang salah denganku?"

Kedua bola hitam kecoklatan itu sedikit lebih menyipit bersama dengan pandangannya yang seolah mencari-cari sesuatu dari pandangan _emerald _di depannya. Lantas, dengan sedikit ragu, ia berucap, "… Ada apa denganmu? Kupikir kau terlalu banyak… tersenyum hari ini?"

Pertanyaan bodoh sesungguhnya, Nesia baru menyadarinya sedetik kemudian. Senyuman bukanlah sebuah hal yang tidak wajar diberikan oleh pemuda itu—siapapun mengenal Antonio justru dari sifat _happy-go-lucky _miliknya yang terpancar dari ucapan, tatapan, dan tawa riangnya.

Tetapi kini berbeda. Entah bagaimana, Nesia hanya tahu bahwa ada yang berbeda.

Tatapan itu… _Emerald _itu seolah menunjukkan suasana hati yang begitu bahagia.

"Benarkah?" alih-alih langsung menjawab, Antonio merespon dengan pertanyaan lain, tentu saja, dengan senyumannya. Membuat Nesia semakin yakin bahwa pemuda itu tengah memiliki berita baik yang membuat suasana hatinya baik—lebih baik dari biasanya.

Ketika Nesia menganggukkan sekali kepalanya, pemuda itu masih terlihat bingung—tidak mengerti akan maksud sahabatnya. Tetapi, setelah tampak berpikir sebentar, ia seperti paham akan sesuatu.

Dan seketika sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, sembari menggaruk pelan sebelah pipinya.

Rona tipis di pipi kecoklatan itu, beserta tawanya yang kini terdengar lirih dan kikuk, membuat siapapun tahu bahwa pemuda itu tengah merasa gugup. Apapun yang ada di pikiran dan hatinya, adalah hal yang membuatnya malu—bahagia, tetapi malu.

Rasanya, Nesia antara terkejut dan tidak terkejut, ketika kalimat inilah yang menjadi jawaban pertanyaannya, "Mungkin, i-ini karena Senior Bella."

Seketika Nesia menarik napas dalam, lantas menghembuskannya.

Harusnya ia bisa menebaknya. Ia bisa menebak apa yang membuat Antonio begitu bahagia. Apa yang membuat pemuda itu tampak begitu malu—satu-satunya alasan yang membuat pemuda riang itu bisa menjadi begitu gugup.

Dan lagi, harusnya Nesia bisa membiasakan diri akan rasa sakit di dalam dada ini.

"S-Senior Bella?" Nesia juga tidak tahu, mengapa ia seolah-olah tertarik untuk mendengar lebih jauh.

Antonio mengangguk, "Kau tahu, hubunganku dengannya sudah membaik."

Membaik?

Ah, ya. Pasti pasca pernyataan cinta Antonio pada Senior Bella saat malam itu, membuat hubungan mereka sempat merenggang. Tetapi hanya sampai berapa lama? Karena tidak lama dari itu, Nesia berkali-kali melihat mereka tertawa bersama. Bercanda. Berbincang. Bahkan melihat mereka berpelukan layaknya sepasang kekasih, saat malam itu sepulangnya ia dari kediaman Senior Alfred!

Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia melihat semua itu.

"B-begitu…" ia mengucapkan kata itu, tetapi ia tidak yakin bahwa ia sendiri mendengarnya.

Nesia tampak menelan ludah dengan sulit, lantas memberi sebuah senyum yang begitu terlihat dipaksakan, ketika Antonio menatap kedua matanya.

Melihat betapa indahnya _emerald _itu, Nesia hanya berharap bahwa senyuman palsunya, cukup mampu menyembunyikan perasaannya dari pengetahuan pemuda di depannya.

"Semuanya berjalan lancar—kurasa aku dan dia semakin dekat. Semoga," dan Antonio tersenyum lebar bersama dengan rona yang semakin jelas, tampak di kedua pipinya.

Dan Nesia hanya mampu mengalihkan pandang dari dua bola mata di depannya—apapun selain dua bola itu. Apapun selain rona merah itu. Apapun selain senyum itu. Dan apapun selain ekspresi bahagia itu.

Apapun untuk membuatnya sebisa mungkin, mengurangi rasa sakit yang kian terasa di dadanya.

Apapun.

"Kami sudah beberapa kali berkunjung ke kediaman masing-masing. Kedua orang tuaku tampaknya juga menyukainya—tentu saja. Ia cantik dan baik. Kami juga beberapa kali berkencan—keluar bersama untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan. Ya Tuhan, Nes. Betapa setiap saat aku pulang sehabis pergi bersamanya, setiap aku telah mencapai kamar, aku bersyukur pada Tuhan karena memberiku kesempatan untuk menikmati hari seperti demikian."

Bahkan kini, rasanya sulit sekali bibir Nesia untuk tertarik agar mampu membentuk satu senyuman kecil. Apalagi untuk mengucapkan sesuatu. Tidak segera bangkit dan berlari dari sana saja rasanya sudah menjadi prestasi tersendiri baginya.

"Meski kami belum bisa disebut pacaran karena…," nada suara itu terdengar begitu berat, lirih—seolah sang pemilik suara begitu enggan mengucapkannya. Ada rasa sakit di hatinya yang membuat entah kemana hilangnya nada ceria yang senantiasa menyertai kalimatnya sebelumnya, "Senior Ludwig… Senior Bella bilang bahwa hubungannya dengan Senior Ludwig masih sedikit rumit," menghela napas berat-berat, "Tapi kupikir, itu karena dia masih mencintainya."

Di saat seperti inilah Nesia menyesali sifat _oblivious _Antonio. Nesia pikir sikap diam dan pasifnya sudah cukup mampu sebagai pertanda bahwa ia tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi darinya. Selain karena tidak mau menambah luka di hatinya yang masih **_sedang _**ia coba sembuhkan, juga karena ia tidak ingin mendengar lebih jauh akan nada terluka dari Antonio. Ia tidak ingin melihat ekspresi kecewanya. Ia tidak ingin mendengar suara yang sarat akan perasaan sakit itu.

Ia masih mencintainya, dan sadar bahwa kemungkinan perasaannya tak akan pernah terbalas, ia tak ingin terus berandai-andai jika saja Antonio tahu bahwa ia mencintainya. Jika saja pemuda itu mengerti bahwa ada orang yang mencintainya—lebih dari Senior Bella yang mungkin mencintainya.

Berandai-andai jika saja Antonio tahu bahwa Nesia terluka karenanya, sekaligus turut merasakan luka yang dirasakan pemuda tersebut.

"Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk menjalani semuanya dengan perlahan-lahan," kini nada suaranya terdengar penuh harap. Jika Nesia berani sedikit saja menatap kedua mata itu, maka akan ia lihat adanya keyakinan dan tekad yang kuat, yang terpancar dari pandangan matanya, "Hubungan kami tak bisa dibilang pacaran, tetapi juga kelewat rumit untuk bisa dibilang bersahabat. Tetapi aku yakin, jika aku bersabar, jika aku tetap berusaha, aku pasti bisa membuatnya mencintaiku dan mendapatkannya."

Tidakkah ironis?

Pemuda sepertinya yang begitu memiliki banyak teman. Begitu populer karena tak hanya sikap dan sifatnya, tetapi juga bakatnya. Pemuda yang mampu menarik perhatian begitu banyak gadis.

Dan pemuda itu sekarang bertahan dalam hubungan tidak jelas dengan satu gadis. Terus berjuang dan tidak berhenti berharap pada satu gadis saja. Tak peduli betapa bisa ia mendapatkan lebih dari satu gadis lain jika ia mau—jika ia peduli.

"Kau sangat mencintainya."

Meskipun bisikan itu Nesia ucapkan tanpa nada bertanya, meskipun terdengar lirih, namun Antonio meresponnya dengan sebuah anggukan mantap dan senyuman lebar.

Seolah ucapan Nesia adalah pertanyaan retoris yang mana jawabannya sudah sangat jelas, bagi seluruh dunia.

"Tentu saja. Aku mencintainya."

-oOo-

"_Untuk Seseorang,_

_Cukup aneh ketika berpikir bagaimana bisa satu waktu seolah menjadi awal sekaligus akhir bagi semua. Karena begitu pertama kali aku menatap kedua matamu, aku mampu melihat takdir apa yang akan di masa depanku. Kedua matamu menyatakan semua, bahkan sejak pertama kali aku melihat indah warnanya. Takdirku. Masa depanku. Semua keinginan dan cita-citaku._

_Cukup aneh ketika dirimu selalu berada di pikiranku—berulang-ulang seperti layaknya sebuah melodi karya musik terindah. Konstan. Seperti sebuah mimpi kau hadir di hidupku—senantiasa menyanyikan nadamu terus dan terus, kepadaku. Mengetahui bahwa aku hidup di dunia yang sama denganku, terasa cukup bagiku untuk bersyukur pada Tuhan atas kebahagiaan ini._

_Akan kuberikan hidupku padamu, di tanganmu. Akan kuberikan semua untukmu. Selamanya aku akan terus menunduk dan menangkupkan kedua tanganku. Memejamkan kedua mataku. Dan hanya namamulah yang aku sebut ketika aku meminta kebahagiaan dan ketenangan hidup kepada Tuhanku."_

Sebisa mungkin, Nesia berusaha menahan geramannya. Sebelah tangannya memegang sebuah kertas dan sebelah tangan lagi mengepal. Sudah berapa kali Klub Radio menerima surat seperti ini, dan sudah berapa kali pula tak hanya dirinya, tetapi juga sebagian besar penyiar Klub Radio, merasa demikian penasaran akan siapa pengirim dan untuk siapa surat tersebut dikirim. Emang sih, terdengar kepo banget. Tetapi salah siapa? Surat ini terdengar begitu tulus dan dikirim rutin setiap setidaknya, seminggu dua kali. Plus, dikarenakan emang seperti sudah menjadi norma atau aturan tak tertulis bahwa anggota Klub Radio memang memiliki sikap kepo (1)

Dan mereka sampai sekarang tidak mendapatkan satu _clue_-pun, selain bahwa surat itu adalah surat cinta dari seseorang untuk orang lain yang begitu dikaguminya.

Hingga karena begitu kagum sekaligus penasarannya, Nesia meminta ijin kepada Senior Francis untuk menyimpan semua surat misterius itu. Dari surat pertama, hingga surat yang terakhir kali mereka bacakan. Dan berandai-andai, seandainya semua surat manis itu adalah untuknya—Mana mungkin.

"Demikianlah, Sahabat. Hari ini kita mendapatkan satu surat misterius lagi. Dan kayaknya sih, dari dan untuk orang yang sama. Seberapapun kami suka mendapatkan teka-teki seperti ini, tetapi kupikir sudah waktunya bagi si pengirim untuk berterus-terang akan siapa dirinya—setidaknya, untuk siapa suratnya ia tulis. Karena sayang sekali jika orang tujuan surat ini tidak mengetahui bahwa surat ini adalah untuknya. Kalau seandainya ini buatku sih, pasti langsung aku terima deh pernyataan cintamu. Hahaha. Tidak, maksudku, perasaanmu begitu tersampaikan dalam semua kalimatmu, hingga membuat kami, anggota Klub Radio, bedoa tulus akan akhir yang indah untukmu," Nesia menghela napas, diliriknya jam tangan di lengan kirinya. Sepuluh menit lagi. Dan saat ia melirik ke arah sofa, terlihat Senior Tiino masih berada di sana—mengetik sesuatu di _laptop_nya. Tugas mungkin?

"Ya, Sahabat. Sesi surat sudah kubacakan—dan surat misterius barusan adalah surat terakhir untuk hari ini. Tetapi jangan khawatir bagi kalian yang udah ngirim, tetapi belum dibacakan. Besok, surat kalian mungkin akan dibacakan oleh Mei Lian atau Senior Tiino. _But rest assured_, tidak akan ada satupun surat yang akan kami lewatkan. Oke?" Nesia tersenyum lebar, sembari mengacungkan sebelah jempolnya.

Gadis itu menyimpan surat misterius itu pada saku _blazer_nya—nanti akan ia masukkan pada sebuah laci khusus di ruang Klub, tempat di mana ia menyimpan belasan surat lainnya. Mungkin saja, jika nantinya ia tahu dari dan untuk siapa surat itu dibuat, ia ingin mengembalikan semua surat itu kepada si pengirim, atau lebih baik lagi, kepada si penerima—agar ia tahu, betapa dalamnya perasaan si pengirim tersebut.

Lagipula, ia sedikit merasa tidak nyaman jika harus membuang surat itu (seperti surat yang lain) ketika selesai dibacakan.

"Dan kini, adalah sesi telepon. Silahkan bagi kalian yang ingin memberikan pengumuman apapun. _Request_ lagu apapun untuk kami putar di akhir sesi. Menyampaikan salam pada seseorang, atau Cuma sekedar ngobrol dengan saya," Nesia tertawa pelan, sebelum kembali berucap, "Seperti biasa, kami hanya akan menerima tiga penelpon saja. Dan perhatikan durasi waktu—kami tidak ingin mendengar obrolan _a la _ibu-ibu arisan, tak peduli betapa menariknya bahasan tersebut. Haha. Ya, langsung saja. Hubungi kami di nomor yang biasanya. Sip?"

Tak berapa lama, Nesia sudah mendapatkan penelpon pertamanya.

"Halo, selamat pagi. Dengan siapa ini?" sapanya terdengar ceria.

"…H-hei."

Nesia tidak mampu untuk tidak mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ketika mendengar suara tersebut. Pertama, karena suara itu terdengar cukup gugup, juga kedua, karena suara tersebut terdengar sangat familiar baginya. Sebuah suara khas laki-laki… seperti pernah—tidak, sering didengarnya.

"Hei," balas Nesia sembari tersenyum, meskipun ia tahu bahwa penelpon tidak akan mampu melihatnya, "Apa kabar? Kau terdengar begitu gugup. Ada apa?"

Suara itu terdengar berdeham, membuat Nesia yakin bahwa si pemilik memang tampak tengah tidak nyaman dengan apapun yang terjadi padanya.

"_Well_, kabarku baik kurasa," sungguh, suara itu begitu familiar. Akan tetapi Nesia tidak—belum mampu untuk memutuskan siapa pemiliknya, "D-dan untuk apa aku tergugup? Aku tidak akan gu-gup dengan apapun. Jangan becanda," dan suara itu tertawa lirih dengan nada yang malah membuat Nesia semakin yakin bahwa siapapun pemilik suara ini, dia adalah orang yang begitu _tsundere_.

Memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjang hal tidak penting tersebut, Nesia berucap, "_Well_, dengan siapa ini? Dan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa diriku," ujar suara itu cepat, membuat Nesia semakin mengerutkan dahi bingung, "Maksudku, untuk apa? Tidak penting juga. Dan…," kembali, terdengar suara dehaman sebelum sebuah kalimat terucapkan dengan sedikit nada keraguan, "Aku ingin berterimakasih padamu at-atas saranmu waktu itu."

"Saran?"

"Ya. Kau ingat? Aku yang menanyakan cara untuk mengurangi luka akibat patah hati. Aku menelpon H-Radio beberapa hari yang lalu."

_"M-menurutmu, bagaimana caranya untuk sembuh dari p-patah hati? Setidaknya untuk merasa terhibur dan lupa sejenak?"_

_"Mungkin, lakukan hal yang menurutmu paling menyenangkan—membuat perasaanmu kembali bahagia. Seperti misalnya, ice skating, makan es krim dan coklat sebanyak-banyaknya, pergi berlibur, tidur sehingga tidak memikirkan apapun, atau simpel, cari cowok atau cewek baru yang bisa mengerti dirimu."_

Ulasan itu berputar di pikiran Nesia. Meski samar dan ia juga sedikit banyak lupa, tetapi ia yakin bahwa itulah yang dimaksud dalam pembicaraan penelpon kali ini. Gadis itu mengangguk-angguk kecil, sebelum tersenyum kecil. Selain karena sarannya (ternyata) cukup mampu membantu orang lain, juga karena ingatan tersebut otomatis mengantarkannya pada ingatan yang lain.

Berlibur pada hari Minggu pagi itu. _Ice skating_. Taman Sarah Duke… Penutup telinga… Senior **Arthur Kirk**—

Gadis itu segera menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat ketika pikiran itu mampir di otaknya. Selain karena ia membuang-buang waktu siarannya hanya dengan melamun seperti itu, juga karena, **entah darimana dan bagaimana**, nama Arthur seolah muncul begitu saja dalam pemikirannya. Kenapa tidak Senior Alfred atau Senior Arlovskaya? Mereka 'kan juga ikut waktu itu…

Berusaha kembali fokus, Nesia berujar dengan sedikit cepat, "S-sama-sama. Senang bisa membantumu," sial, sekarang dia yang terdengar begitu gugup, "Bagaimana keadaan orang itu? Apakah dia sudah kembali sembuh dari lukanya?"

"Hm. Sepertinya. Dia senang."

"Bagus," Nesia tertawa lebar, "Apa kau benar-benar melakukan semua cara yang kukatakan? Haha, aku merasa tersanjung, tetapi juga sedikit tidak memercayainya," _yeah_, karena waktu itu ia memikirkannya pun juga secara mendadak dan cenderung subjektif daripada objektif.

"Ya, tentu, untuk itulah aku berterimakasih padamu sekarang," ujar suara itu lagi.

"Sama-sama," ujar Nesia tulus. Tidak terdengar sahutan dari penelpon selama beberapa saat, membuat Nesia harus segera memecah kesunyian daripada mereka membuang-buang waktu siaran dan kesempatan bagi para penelpon selanjutnya, "Oh, ya, boleh kutanya sesuatu?"

Sepertinya suara Nesia yang memecah keheningan di antara mereka. cukup mengagetkan si penelpon, karena ia meresponnya dengan sedikit terbata dan jelas sekali rasa gugupnya masih ada, "O-oh apa? _Right_, kau ingin bertanya. _W-well_, apa?"

Orang itu tadi melamun, ya? Sampai terdengar terkejut begitu…

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu namamu? Sejak pertama kali kau menelpon dahulu, kau tidak mau mengakuinya. Tetapi.. aku merasa bahwa aku pernah mendengar suaramu—aku seperti mengenalmu…," Nesia tampak berpikir, lantas kemudian kedua matanya tampak sedikit membelalak, seolah ia menyadari sesuatu, "Ah! Jangan-jangan kau si pengirim surat misterius tersebut?!"

"A-apa? Surat—"

"Kau tidak mau memberitahu namamu dan kau tidak memberitahu pula siapa yang kau ingin sembuhkan luka hatinya!" tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi penelpon untuk berucap, Nesia melanjutkan ucapannya lantas menjentikkan jemarinya, seolah ia telah menjadi orang terjenius yang mampu memecahkan sebuah misteri besar, "Ya, pasti kau orangnya! Ayolah, kenapa kau tidak mengaku saja?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Surat apa? Aku tidak tahu—"

"_Well,_ setidaknya sekarang aku mengerti bahwa si pengirim surat ternyata adalah seorang laki-laki," Nesia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sembari menghela napas—secara mutlak tidak mendengar protes si penelpon.

"_Bloody hell_, sudah kubilang aku tidak mengerti apa yang tengah kau bicarakan!" si penelpon terdengar ngamuk-ngamuk.

"Tetapi kau—"

"TIDAK. Aku tidak menulis surat itu. Kau dengar aku," dan sepertinya serius. Suaranya yang terdengar bersungguh-sungguh itu membuat Nesia goyah akan keyakinannya barusan. Apalagi dengan sumpah serapah dan pilihan kalimat yang diucapkannya, membuat Nesia seketika menyadari bahwa terdapat satu hal yang membuat si penelpon itu bukanlah si pengirim surat misterius itu.

Si penelpon ini sepertinya bukan orang yang cukup romantis untuk mampu menulis surat seindah itu.

Menelan ludah, Nesia kembali berujar, "Oh. _W-well…_ Maaf. Hanya saja ketidakmauanmu untuk mengungkap identitasmu, seperti si pengirim surat itu."

Terdengar suara dengusan, "Dasar, kau ini masih bodoh, rupanya?" mendengarnya, Nesia berpikir akan kenapa penelpon itu menggunakan kata 'masih' seolah-olah ia mengenal dan tahu betul bahwa (menurutnya) Nesia bodoh? Dan ucapan menyebalkan ini… "Masak kau menebak hanya karena alasan itu? Konyol sekali."

"Oke, aku sudah minta maaf padamu, 'kan?" Nesia tidak mampu menahan rasa kesalnya. Ayolah, ini _on air_ dan seluruh penghuni sekolah mendengar dirinya dimaki sebagai orang bodoh demikian. Uh! "Lagipula, tetap saja. Sekalipun kau tidak mengakui siapa dirimu, aku tetap merasa bahwa suaramu terdengar sangat familiar—aku seperti mengenalmu—"

"TIDAK!" Nesia sedikit mengernyit ketika telinganya mendengar suara bentakan, "Kau salah. Aku bukan Arth—ehem! Aku bukan siapapun yang ada di pikiranmu. Oke?"

"T-tapi—"

"W-_Well_… aku ada keperluan, lagipula sebentar lagi akan masuk pelajaran. Oke. Sekali lagi terimakasih."

"Tunggu—"

Dan sambungan terputus oleh si penelpon.

Nesia hanya mampu menghela napas. Belum juga ia mengerti akan identitas atau setidaknya, petunjuk akan identitas pengirim surat. Dan kini apa? Penelpon misterius?

Tetapi…

Mendengar suaranya, mendengar pilihan katanya, mendengar nadanya saat berucap, mendengar sumpah serapahnya, dan caranya memaki Nesia dan membuat gadis itu merasa jengkel seperti tadi…

Sepertinya si penelpon itu tidak semisterius yang ia bayangkan. Setidaknya, ia mengetahui bahwa siapapun dirinya, Nesia mengenalnya dengan baik.

* * *

(1) Ini saya ambil dari anak Klub Radio di kampus saya. Meski saya bukan anggota, tetapi saya cukup akrab dengan mereka. Dan beneran ciyus miapah, mereka selain alay, lebay, rame, juga kepo banget kalau soal gosip. Dan tentu saja, cerewetnya minta ampun. _So_, sekarang kalian tahu darimana saya mendapatkan (asupan) sikap alay saya :Dv

* * *

**Next Chapter**

"Lovino, aku ingin sekali kita mampu pulang bersama-sama lagi seperti dahulu."

"Kenapa harus menunggu lebih lama lagi? Kau bahkan tidak tahu jika ia ingin pulang bersama atau tidak."

.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kau adalah tipe pemuda yang menyukai wahana seperti ini, Lovino."

"M—melihat salju dari puncak roda kincir, pasti menyenangkan, 'kan?"

.

"Untuk kau tahu bahwa kau adalah orang pertama, sekaligus satu-satunya, yang aku percayai untuk mengetahui cerita ini dariku.".

.

"Nesia, aku mencin—"

* * *

Nah, sapa tuh yang bilang 'lope-lope' ama Nesia? Lovino? Arthur? Atau Antonio yang _out of the blue _suka Nesia? Atau Vash yang ga pernah kedengeran lagi? Atau Nether yang jadi 'the forgotten ex'? Atau justru, DIS yang tiba-tiba meng-OC kan diri di fic ini dan mengambil peran utama? :D

**Pojok review. _Muwongguwoooo_**

**Masih ada typo / **Iya, Qaqaa. Dah jarang reread sih. Tetapi tenang aja, namamu tertulis di hatiku dengan EYD sempurna tanpa typo, kok :'D** / Peradegan bisa dirasain/ **Hehe, makaciiihhh** / Mana Lovi?; Aku kangen Lovi; Munculin Lovi dong/ **Noh! Di atas udah /lempar Lovi yang udah jamuran gegara jarang nongol/** / Minta slash pairing/ **Oke, ntaran ada BelarusDISNBelgium kok :D** / Semoga RL lancar/ **Amiiinnnn. Makasih atas perhatiannya. Huiks** / Antonio wasn't that bad because Nesia would not suffer that much until Arthur and Lovino came down and fall for her / **Yeah! Itu beneeeeerrrrr beudhz! **/ Arthur tsundere banget/ **:D** / Update cepet, kalau enggak aku cium/ **Wah, otak saya makin susah dapet inspirasi nih /dikepruk/** / Nesia itu, tsundere akut, polos, lugu, acuh kepekaan Nesia sebatas emosi dan hubungan sosial normal, untuk selanjutnya dia masih galau / **Itu penggambaran karakter Annesia Saraswati yang sesuai dengan keinginan saya :D** / Antonio di sini tukang PHP/ **Idup doi juga ngenes bray! /FPA = Front Pembela Antonio/** / Arthur bener-bener saya banget/ **Ngaps?** / Saya login demi kamu/ **Selain kamu login di FFn, kamu juga login di hatiku lho :'D** / DIS kok ga alay lagi?/ **Mangz aku pernah alay, yuach? Mza sich? Ngaps beudz aku yeyeye lalala?** / Mr. Sender apa mungkin Nether?/ **Mungkin aja. Apa sih yang enggak buat kamu** / Lovi terlupakan/ **Nah, di sini udah saya ingetin lagi :D

* * *

**********Jika faktor-faktor lain tetap dan sama,** banyak dan cepatnya review kalian berbanding lurus dengan kecepatan update saya (Storm, 2013).

******Makanya, yang jarang atau belum pernah review, review ya, Qaqaa /Alfredeyes(?)/**

* * *

**Thank you so much.**

**Fiva La FHI**

**Salam Yeyeye Lalalala (?)**

**DIS ketje buaday**


End file.
